The Heroes And The Queen
by Robot-LavaPlant
Summary: Their greatest challenge awaits as the plan quickly comes into play and the mysterious Queen makes the move. Ruby, and Jaune grow as leaders and into the great heroes they're destined to become in order to meet the challenge. In their journey of hardship and growth, Team RWBY and Team JNPR meet new allies, and foes that will bring to light the conspiracy behind the Queen.
1. Prologue: The Old Times

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival **

* * *

**Author's Note: Its been a long time, I been watching RWBY these days which inspired me to write again; hopefully I still know how to write heh. Explain more at bottom.**

**This story has team OCs but I need them for the plot, they're all girls so maybe you like them better. Anyway this takes place the week before 'Best day ever'**

* * *

**Prologue: The Old Times **

A dancing snowflake wafted through the dry summer air in Emerald Forest; the lone patch of green floor surrounded by shading trees.

At the encompassing border, three slash marks laid etched into the bare trunk just briefly made. The same hand draped across the trunk. _'why'_ She frown. The telltale signs of the organization lingered in her thoughts.

"I think we took down more than just three." A snide, playful voice spoke out.

Blake emerged from her thoughts, breaking out in confusion. She let out an audible "huh?"

As she turned around the smug smile of Weiss only added to her confusion.

"Obviously we killed more than just three Grimm, so why did you only etched three?"

The triumphant smile of the heiress did not waive as more snowflakes danced in waves from left to right; sounding the end results of an earlier battle.

Blake's bow twitch, yellow eyes, changing from betrayal to worry to down right bewilderment.

"That's not what-"

"Anyway, I say our operation was a resounding success if I do say so myself." The boastful smile did not yet waiver.

"huh-uh."

Blake decided to just nod and agree to whatever Weiss was saying just so she could regain her earlier thoughts as she scanned the blue-noon sky. She found solace at Beacon academy which was perched before them. It was across from the forest; far away yet majestic and commanding still.

'_It really is a beacon of hope' _She remembered her thoughts of the school the first time she heard of it and the first time she saw it. A place she could find a future, a remedy for her past and then acceptance. She looked at Weiss who was observing above, towards the sky. She had a determined look on her face. Blake smiled. '_Weiss, Yang, Ruby, all of you: Thank you_.'

Shadows loom briefly from high-above. Catching the Faunus's attention; she quickly scanned the sky again. Two Bullheads and a large airship made their way to the academy.

"Students from the other academies must be arriving for the festival now." Weiss said in an almost whispering voice. Her smile was gone.

"Weiss…" Blake's voice trailed off with a hint of worry.

"I cannot _wait_." The heiress smile ten-folded.

Making Blake shiver like the likes of a cold arctic storm breathing down on her. She was not use to seeing Weiss smile so much; it was scary.

Her bow twitched. Blake looked around to her surroundings, She knew she heard something, but it wasn't the roaring of another bullhead engine, so what was it?

Weiss huffed out loud: Angrily. Breaking Blake's probing thoughts.

"Speaking of which, what is taking Ruby, and Yang so long? Honestly! Those two are dolts! Always in the need to participate in reckless abandon! I can honestly tell those two come from the same tree!" Weiss scowled, still looking around frantically in all directions for the duo.

"You're worried."

Blake said teasingly with a 'matter of fact' smile. Weiss turn to her teammate with the bulk remainder of her scow which lessen but did not fully dissipate.

"Of course! Seeing is how all of us are **reluctantly** in same team for the next four years I have to…plus we're friends." she paused; a sincere sense of clarity hit her.

She then stride towards Blake, as if a teacher singling out a student for a scathing lecture.

Weiss stopped and pointed a stern finger at her.

"And don't you forget it!" Waving her finger before retrieving it into a fist.

Blake blinked at the declaration but eventually got the gesture. She made a fist and lightly tapped it against Weiss's.

"Right."

She replied with a confirming smile. Satisfied, Weiss left to scrutinize beyond the battered meadow once more.

Blake moved on as well. Scanning with her excellent Faunus features to find her teammates in a hurry. Hours were dwindling by and she wanted to go to the library while the day was still young.

Then her Bow twitched once more. "Where are they?!" Weiss complained in the distance of the meadow.

And once more clear as day she heard yells and gunshots. Blake's eyes wandered over to her teammate who was still pacing, and complaining. Clearly, seeing as it has gone unnoticed, it was safe to say it was too far for human ears to hear.

Blake eye's narrowed. _'Something big was coming.'_

She did not need to explain to Weiss as a series of almost deafening explosions crackled in distance. Both girls gave each other a knowing glance and drew their weapons.

A black figure made its appearance in the horizon. They showed their steady resolve as they both fear was coming: A Nevermore.

It was not a full-grown one like the one they faced before but it was fast and heading right for them. They train for this, they won't back down.

But their resolve quickly tumbled into confusion as the medium-size Nevermore descended recklessly into an almost nose-dive. It jerked and cried desperately trying to stay in the air before another series of explosions rang out; the Grimm let out a death cry.

Blake's face was in a state even more 'confusion' until her bow twitched at the familiar sound: Yells of _'Joy'_ ?!

Looking at the heiress's gawked and mouth ajar expression; the feeling was mutual.

The Nevermore (now smoking) crashed landed into the forest before them. Big creature blanked by Emerald Forest, uprooted scores of trees as they jump towards the sky from the canopies marking its distance towards them; still in paralyzing confusion.

**Boom!**

Small chunks of broken ground, and foliage debris descended as the head, and body of the avian giant rested before them. After the dust settled, there was no sound in the still tranquil forest.

They were about to say something before flashes of red, and yellow flew from behind the Nevermore's head and landed before the two.

"Again! Again! Again!" The ever boisterous Yang hollered at the top of her lungs in an uncharacteristic display of joy; used shotgun slugs rain as she pumped her fist into the air.

"The Strawberry-Sunshine formation attack was a huge success!" The ever joyful Ruby planted her beloved scythe triumphantly and firmly into the ground with a beaming smile.

"Uh, Ruby? Are we really going to call it that? You see, I was thinking we call it-"

Yang donned her signature aviators.

"Golden Flare formation attack!" She said dramatically with hands waving.

It did noting but earn a glare, and groan from her little sister.

"Okay, okay First off-_No_-Second my color is not in it!" Ruby huffed, crossing her arms and childishly stomping her feet.

Yang shrugged, taking her aviators off. "Well, flare is kinda red isn't?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Glory hog!"

"Whoa, whoa! Now hold on-"

They began to argue, much to the dismay of their teammates.

"I don't want to know." Blake sighed.

Weiss's head wilted into the palm of her hand. "You know, childish as it may be, I kinda want to know."

Raising her head she gave the two sisters an impatient but _refine_ scowl.

"Excuse me you two."

No success. '_Honestly'_

"Ruby, Yang please bring your attention to me, please." She tried to smile:_ tried_.

No response, No patience. Just red all over.

"You dunderheads! Edify yourselves this instant or else I will you give dolts such a thrashing!" She flickered Myrtenaster towards the brutish sisters.

"Yikes! Weiss!" Ruby stumbled at the sight of the rapier pointing at her.

Yang put up her hands up defensively. "Easy ice queen! We're cool, we're cool."

_Like you_ She finished off the pun in her head; Missing no chance.

Blake did not agree with Weiss's method but she knew they were a handful at times and did agree the success of this was applicable.

Weiss re-drew her weapon back. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily; trying to calm herself down. Knowing there was a long way before they would better themselves, it was get used to their behavior or it was going to break her sanity.

'_Let it be known that this Schnee won't be quick to burn bridges but to mend them'_

She open her eyes to see Yang nonchalantly whistling while Ruby was making a rude face before tersely joining her sister in doing the same.

'_Mend them into burning bridges'_

She sighed once more, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You two can tattle, and prattle about your formation names later."

Yang giggled. "Oh, Ruby is just going to forget about it later anyway." She patted her little sister's head.

"Hey! No, I won't!" She retrieved Crescent Rose into its condense form. "I have all the formation names planned, thank you very much! Speaking of which-"

Ruby looked at Weiss, and Blake with sparkles in her eyes.

"Was Checkmate a success?!" She pumped her fist, eager to see.

A smiling Blake rolled her eyes at the ever present enthusiasm of the young leader. The one thing she could say about Ruby is that her zeal, and idealism was an endearing aspect about her, even if was one of her shortcomings.

Meanwhile Weiss shot a glance behind her at the results of the battle. More Snowflakes brushed against them, Weiss was determined to follow through on her resolve to be the best teammate. Going as far as following through on every step on her leader's surprising strategic planning. But not without errors on the first try.

"Of course!" Weiss said with the eternal smug smile of hers.

The mess of ice, and bullet riddled Grimm corpses was a sight of victory to behold.

"Cool as ice." Yang winked. Ruby frown, this was not the results she was expecting from her careful planning and her awesome sketches.

"Yeah, Whats with the ice?"

"Things got a little out-" Blake tried to explain that they were quickly outnumber by a small army of Beowolfs and a pack or two of Ursa.

"We improvise!" Weiss clumsy, and quickly interjected.

"Oh! Checkmate X! I like it!" Ruby dabbled with her scroll. "Excellent! Excellent!" She acted like a Mad Scientist, the scroll illuminating her face made her more menacing as she went on to categorizing, and canvassing the scene with her scroll; taking many pictures.

Both girls could only share a dejected sigh. Weiss let out a more than audible 'huff'.

While she did not hate her childish behavior (anymore) she usually did not like it when Ruby took it to the battlefield like this. But regardless she did admire the endeavor of Ruby taking her role as leader with enthusiasm, although this brought to light another part of today's activity.

"I hereby declare today's training session over." She clapped her hands loudly, earning everyone's attention.

"Good." Blake nodded as she turned towards the boundary of the meadow, making her way towards the mark tree.

"Phew! Finally!" Yang stretched her arms. "Well, this was a day."

Ruby let out a little but angry 'aw' as she broke away from her scroll. "What! Oh-hey wait! That's my job to call it an end-"

"Anyway Ruby…" Weiss silence her quickly. "Being a leader is more than just strategies, and um 'cool ' names-" She stopped to do air-quotes.

"Hey!"

"Vehement attitude will only take you so far in the dance of the battlefield. Finesse is not just the peak of the body but the mind, why with relishing literature you could-blah-blah-blah~"

Ruby covered her ears trying to drone out her noisy partner before retorting back.

"Hey, since when are you my mentor?! And what does this have to do with dancing?!"

"Since I agreed to be the best teammate you will ever have! Being a mentor just happens to be one the benefits, I suggest you be a little grateful." Weiss glared closely at her partner's face with malice.

"And dancing it just an expression you dunce!"

Ruby groaned. "Just let me chose to be a leader my own way!"

"I will Ruby you twit, once I provide you all the tools to do so." She turn to waggle her finger at Ruby. After the battle the heiress was tired, and irritate, now even more angry at her leader for not being appreciative of her stride to help better herself in the other fields.

Weiss turned around, hiding her angry face from Ruby, crossing her arms, trying not show too much negative emotions. Only briefly turning her head back.

"Plus, you promised me you would study more at the library today; We had a deal." She said with venom in her voice.

Ruby's eyes darted a little bit as she realize she indeed gave her word on bettering herself on intellects, even if it was boring. Her frown melted into a perky smile. _'I guess she means well.'_

"Alright, Alright, I guess I see your point-Weiss thanks."

Weiss was still facing away, shaking her head slightly before turning around to face Ruby with a bright smile.

"You're welcome, but do hurry up. You're acting like a sloth."

Ruby nodded, gathering her belongings as they started to make their way back to Beacon while leaving the others behind.

"Well, that was fun." Yang kicked the decaying Nevermore's head. A large shadow draping the area caught her attention. She looked above and squinted at the view of a large airship heading towards Beacon.

"More visitors." She smiled. "Any hotties up there?" She winked as the thoughts of attractive boys filled her head.

With a wide grin she turn to Blake-who was still fixated at the marked tree like lonely statue. Yang blinked slowly as her smile dissolved.

"Yo, Blake, everything alright?"

She came up to her quietly, the sudden voice snapped at Blake as she jolted and hesitatingly turned around to see her partner, lapsing out of judgment, briefly showing her a look of sadness before changing into an expressionless neutral face.

"Yeah, I am alright." Blake said dryly, an almost theatrical attempt at reassurance.

Yang was facing her sideways with only her head slightly tilted at her direction. She was giving her unconvincing partner a quizzical glance; stroking her chin. "Hmm." She hummed out-loud.

Blake shook her and smiled. "Actually, I lied about what I said earlier. I really want to know how you, and Ruby took down that Nevermore."

The boisterous blond returned with a powerful, and bright grin as she practically grappled Blake's shoulder.

"Well, Blake, My silent friend, this is the totally 'true' story of how this went down…"

The unconvinced Blake rolled her eyes still keeping her amused smile.

"Totally true." Yang whispered harshly to add emphasis.

* * *

"You dolt!"

Ruby ran as far she can in the mostly vacant hallway, still managing to tap into every single angry student as she darted and weaved in between them, a few books and many sheets of paper flew in the mini-maelstrom of her semblance.

"I'm so sorry everyone!, I'll be back Weiss!"

Weiss was stunned to say the least, Ruby actually left her scroll back at the dorm room after changing back to their school uniforms somehow. She needed it to check out her books at the library.

"Honestly…Wait." There was a pause as she was enlighten. "I could have just check the books myself." She pinch the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. "Her lack of foresight is infectious even to me."

'_well done Schnee.'_

The fast blur of red shook ground, and windows as Ruby made use of her speed on every space the corridors had; even the ceiling at one point. She giggled to herself.

"Great! Excuse worked! Now I can pickup a few of my games to dwindle away the boredom and also get Weiss's binder to 'improve' the activates she planned for us."

She continued to pick up speed, not really paying attention as a little guilt popped into her mind.

'_I mean, I know Weiss means well when she has all of educational and 'sope-fisty-cat-did' er-boring things plans for all us, and I guess I need to pick up more upper-level books and learn outside homework and strategy books. But still, people gotta have fun and enjoy life rather than rust away like ro-'_

**Smack!**

A blue blur reflected off her silver eyes.

* * *

"Hey? Are you OK?!" Concern Blue eyes met a pair of disoriented pink eyes.

A small chestnut-colored, short-hair girl laid still on the ground, in a state of confusion of what transpired; she just blinked.

Both individuals shared their abrupt meeting under a roof walkway attached to the nearby buildings, and some tall trees.

"uh? Hello? Um hey?"

The blond-hair boy stepped back a little trying to give her space, Jaune thought that maybe that was what she needed to clear her head after accidentally running into her and discombobulating the poor girl. They both were right next to the dorms near the amphitheater, even though they were dozens of students, both regular and visiting flocking near area it shouldn't have gave constricted feeling. He looked back at the girl to see that now she was just sitting upright on the ground; legs still flat on the floor tiles

"…" She stared intensely with her pink eyes, making him feel a little bit uneasy.

Trying to escape her unsettling stare, he started to notice the chestnut-hair girl's attire.

She wore a bright red blouse with frilly red short-sleeves, covering her torso and the rest of the blouse was a grey-metal breastplate adorned with a weird red heart-skull-shape symbol; Or maybe it was a skull-heart shape, he thought.

In contrast to her dark colored, and metal plating was a white cape with red interior that fell to her waist, the sharp wavy collars reaching up to her eyes; still staring.

"I-um…" _'still staring' _

Again to avert her gaze as it bore into him he look down noticing more of her attire. To complete her upper attire she wore a frilly red skirt covered with pattern metal plating woven around it. On the back of her waist was what look like a thick, compacted two-section, halberd.

'_This girl is a huntress alright, or at least look like one.'_

To his surprise, he jumped back to see the girl quickly picked herself up, low-cut red-boots with long knee-high, white-socks thumped the tile ground. Must be all the heavy metal on the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to check you out, I mean stare! I mean hit on you! Grr I mean crash into you by accident!" All the explanation fell on deaf ears as the girl was dusting herself off and adjusting her cream-colored layered-hairband.

'_Holy crap!' _But all he could think of was the cestus-like metal-spike glove on her right hand topping off her chain-mail covered arm. If she was mad that could hurt a lot.

He winced a little at the thought, and shrunk again as she could continued back to stare intensely.

"…"

Jaune could not take it anymore, he wanted to introduce himself so it would end in good terms.

"OK um…oh! I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc! If you ever wanted the name to declare vengeance upon, Hehehe." _'Just not in the face, or my other family heirlooms' _He groaned to himself.

He extended his right hand, hoping a best case scenario of meeting a new friend instead of an enemy. To his surprise she clamped his hand with both of hers, she look at him straight in the eye.

"Its alright, please don't worry about it." She said in a hush voice. His was in stupor as she also let out small smile almost reaching up to a red-sticker like x on her left cheek. It was a cute smile; if uncanny.

Jaune smiled back. _'Great, that's is a relieve.' _

"Oh! Cool! Anyway you seem a little lost around here, I know that feeling all too well long ago. You must be a visiting student…um…I didn't catch a name? umm?."

The small girl nodded. "My name is…"

"Theresa!"

The strange girl stopped mid-sentence, she whirled around behind her. Jaune poked his head around the girl to see the source of the yell but all he could see was still flocking students walking in droves minding their own business.

But out of the corner of the building he saw a tall girl searching around eccentrically before her hazel eyes meet their gaze, her ears twitched-the grey-colored wolf ears on her head. A Faunus? Jaune thought.

"Theresa! There ya are!" This girl said joyfully as it rang out loudly enough for Jaune's ears to buzz lightly. She appeared to have silver-color hair, her long-locks of hair dance at the side of her head hiding her shorn-hair at the back. Her bubbly gallop made the cowboy hat tethered around her neck swing up and down across her back.

"I finally found ya!" She stopped before them. The smile that the wolf Faunus wore turn into a quizzical frown making Jaune nervous. _'This girl sure is tall!' _

"Oh? Who is this now?" The girl peak past Theresa, she was tall enough to almost look down on him. "Oh, come on now nervous? Don't be, unless ya are a Beowolf under that messy blond hair of yours, Hehehe" She smiled a toothy grin.

"Got a name ya Hunter?"

"Ah, oh its Jaune-"

"Jaune Arc." Theresa spoke up, appearing between them. Causing Jaune to almost lose his balance.

"Oh, pleasant name." The tall girl chirp.

'_I knew ladies would love it'_

Her face beamed at him. "Well then, Hallo Jaune! My name is Olga Jaeger. Great Grimm huntresses of the forests of Atlas!" Olga smiled to serve her ego.

She was definitely from the woods, Jaune thought. She wore attire that consist of red and black plaid, thick open shirt with sleeves rolled up that only made it down to her midriff. Underneath she had a tan shirt with a scarred, silver armor chest plating similar to his except for the fact that it hid some 'assets' Jaune blushed little as he caught himself staring.

Around her waist there were many pouches, and heavy bags; possibly full of ammunition.

The light brown shorts, worn tan knee-pads and rough looking black combat-boots certainly prove her stake as a woodsman 'err' woman-lady.

All this observation was done in a quick glance but as if almost knowing that he was analyzing her, she gave him a flirty wink. Unloading the weapon attached to her back, a thick red ax, which its blade head slammed loudly on the ground making him and Theresa flinch a little.

The big metallic frame handle of the ax was marked with yellow-black patterns near the head and at the bottom near what look like a collapse trigger guard. She rested her folded arms, and head at the flat square bottom.

"And I do mean 'Great Grimm huntresses' ya get me?" She purred.

After the initial shock Jaune spoke up, pointing at her weapon. "Whoa! Is that an ax?"

Olga grinned with delight. "Oh Yeah! My pride and joy, North's Wind is her name. Good for cutting down trees and Beowolfs, and is also very powerful rail-gun."

She lifted the heavy ax like a rifle, tapping the collapse guard handle for reference.

"Pew-Pew!" She gestured jokingly.

Earning a big smile from Jaune before it turned into an awkward smirk as he started to notice the strange quirk of her sniffing the air around him.

"Oh, pleasant smell ya have on ya-self, like sap." She sniffed a long whiff as her eyes wandered around. "Like Forever Fall sap!"

Jaune blinked as he tried to inspect himself only to find no such sap leftovers from before. Making sure to wash it five-time else his allergy would get the best of him.

"Really? That's strange that was like 'erm' forever ago since I touched the stuff, Heh. It should be washed off by now."

"Not surprising, but to a wolf Faunus like myself the sweet smell lingers like ghost." She explain as she reattached North's wind onto her back. Just then one of her pouches began vibrating, letting out a music ringtone.

'~Baby, baby I've been waiting for a longtime~'

"Oh, blasted contraption, what is this now?" She search around her many pockets, opening every pocket before she picked out a blaring scroll.

"I am not use to these little things going about in the mountains." Her hazel pupils turn as large as dinner-plates as she stared at the screen. "I think we are late! Absolutely, Yes, we are late."

Olga hastily turn to look at the perplexed Jaune. "I am sorry Jaune, we must cut our meeting short."

She then turn to the poker face Theresa standing idly by. "Come along now Theresa. Janey and Luvia must be worried now."

Olga hurried quick as the wind as she made a fast pace a few steps ahead only to stop and return back just as quickly. Olga smiled at Jaune, pointing at her friend.

"By the way in case she did not introduce herself yet this gal here is Theresa Monarch."

Theresa nodded briefly and a small smile appeared.

Olga's legs kick the floor as she sprinted away looking back at blond boy. "It was nice meeting ya Jaune!" She darted and disappeared past the Building corner before he could say anything.

The quiet girl gracefully strolled beside Jaune. "Goodbye Jaune." She said gently. To his surprise Theresa matched Olga in her demon speed and vanish after her friend.

Leaving Jaune mesmerize, recounting the events of what just transpired, he wished he could get a word out edgewise but the odd duo seem to be in a hurry; shame, he thought.

The blond boy gawked trying to say something to himself.

"Huh? That was…huh?"

Still in his stupor, he didn't hear a loud thud and a grunt behind him.

"Well, I must say that was a peculiar event." The sudden voice made Jaune yelp a girlish squeal as he fell on his back.

"I'm sorry!" A feminine voice apologize as she lend a helping hand towards him. He groan, He was just caught off guard by Pyrrha appearing out of nowhere behind him; just where did she come from?

"I didn't mean to scare you Jaune." She pulled and supported him until he was at her eye level.

"It's cool Pyrrha." He smiled brightly to reassure her. The smile caught a hold of her for a what seem like a good minute before letting go, trying to stroke her shyness against her clothing while Jaune dusted himself off to look presentable.

"Then again…" She began to suppress a giggle. "I guess I should have expected this outcome judging from what happen last time."

Jaune smirked slyly. "Yeah, you _would _remember that, Ren and especially Nora wouldn't not stop calling me Waffle-nose for like about a week! Although I like to say that I was an advocate for Waffle injures awareness."

Pyrrha responded with a giggle, and a smile. "Oh Jaune, To think I would rally behind you if I were not the instigator of your breakfast-injury related plight."

This prompted him to chuckle before raising an eyebrow. "Wait, where did you come from anyway?"

She gestured above. "Up there actually, it's silly and a bit rude reason but I've been avoiding fans, and challengers for an hour now."

"By scaling buildings?!" He almost yelled, mouth still ajar. Never would he thought she would go that far, were they really menace? _'wow'_

"Roof-tops, trees, and even out of open windows." She added on before pausing with a sad look. "I know, it sounds like selfish reason for a person like me, and that in a way it may make me act like a cur, but even I have my limits."

Her frown let out a spark of sympathy in him as he tried to find some words for her.

"That must be super annoying Pyrrha; even I could see you're tired. You might be a celebrity so I wouldn't really know how it is but as a person it must be overwhelming being pestered by all the attention."

Pyrrha's gaze started to hang on to his words. He scratched the back of his head as he continued. "To a smaller scale, I kinda know where you're coming from; I'm the center of my big family. But regardless, as your team leader I'll be there for you."

Her negative and tired demeanor dissipated with a bright smile. "Thank you Jaune, it's good to have a friend, and team leader who understands."

"Speaking of which, how about I take you to downtown Vale to take your mind off things; my treat. Let it be known that an Arc always treats his friends right."

Pyrrha shyly smiled as she began to sweep her foot across the floor. "Thank you, I would love that."

"But…" She reached out to Jaune.

"Let it be known that a Nikos is a formidable mentor and won't let you sway away from your training so easily…that is until tomorrow." She winked.

Jaune shrugged. Her training started to get a little more brutal over the past couple days, still there was no argument that he was getting better…and a little more drain.

"Well, a day of fun is better than none."

There was a pause.

"Sooooo…does treating a friend extend to me too?" A bubbly voice spoke up in a form of a loud drop and thud. Causing Jaune to falter to the ground: Again

"Hehehe, I guess its cement-nose now!" Nora giggled hysterically.

"Now, where did you come from Nora?" Pyrrha asked in between picking up Jaune again as he staggered back up to his feet.

"I saw you jumping around school like some kinda crazy spider superhero for like the past hour, so me and Ren decided to follow you; it was fun!" She explain in a exaggerated fashion of imaginative body language which she ended with giggle behind her hand. It was purely Nora.

Jaune stared at her, stroking his chin. "Wait, you… and Ren?"

"Up here!"

A voice called out above. There was a building of suspense as both Jaune and Pyrrha look up with a shared look of shock while Nora waved happily without a care. Ren was holding on to a tree branch 20 feet above.

"Just for the record, I protested following."

"And I overruled it with an Iron fist!" Nora placed her finger between her lips, and nose. "Hahaha! All glory for Comrade Nora!"

"Nora! Get me down from here."

"Just jump silly! I'll catch you!" She extend her arms awaiting him. Ren gave a heavy sigh as he let go of the branch landing safely into her strong arms with a grunt.

She smiled, still holding him; caring. "Hey, come here often?" She said sweetly as he gave her a confuse look.

**Cough **

They both look back as Jaune and Pyrrha who had an amused look on them, causing Nora to harshly drop Ren in a panic.

"We are just friends, really!" She laughed nervously.

Ren started to groan in pain. "Sorry Ren!"

* * *

"Ouch!"

'_What happen? Was a I hit by a truck?' _Ruby adjusted her eyes, still seeing some blurriness.

"Hallo!…are you okay?" A perky voice called out from behind the blur.

Opening a good eye she saw a pair of green eyes and a field of freckles below them staring back. "Wha-what? Penny?" It reminded her of a recent friend.

"Who? No, I am- I think you might be confuse! did I hit you too hard?" The green-eye girl crouch, reaching for Ruby, holding on to her shoulder in a effort to ease her, examining her intensely before meeting her eye. _'uh w-what?' _Ruby blurted out a small gasp as the girl look at her seriously for a second before changing into a cheerful disposition.

"No damage, You seem to be alright, at least nothing…visible." She started to tap her own head to mimic a diagnostic then pondered remotely.

'_Hey! What are you implying? You…' _Ruby eyes finally adjusted a little to see past the green eyes, and freckles to see she had wavy black hair that reach down to her neckline, in addition a cowlick danced at the very top. To Ruby's amusement, the girl seem to have short twin-tails that were held together and adorned by tiny blue bow-ties in contrast to her now serious face that wouldn't look out of place on Blake.

"Your vision seem to gotten the full brunt, again sorry." She said softly, cycling back to a warm smile. She held out her fingerless-glove hand, instinctively Ruby grabbed her forearm as she pulled herself back up.

Looking at the girl she had a blue hooded-duster with a gold zigzagging patter trim around the edges and cuffs. A string rope securing the coat tied around the neckline of her black stripe, Beige-colored tunic that held together by a leather bodice, and belts that seem to hold four spring-loaded, occupied sheaths. To the young huntress that seem kinda cool.

To finish it off she wore a combo of knee-high brown boots and grey armor-plates on her thighs covering white-trousers.

"Eyes adjusted yet?" The green-eye girl smirked at Ruby who blush in embarrassment. The girl giggled at the reaction as another girl behind trailed idly.

"Again, I am sorry, I only meant to stop you as a last resort. For you see you were about to ran smack into my friend here."

The regal looking girl step aside from behind the other, she said nothing rather letting her burning neon-green eyes pierce, and sink into Ruby's.

The bright green of her eyes match only the bright, large bow tying her black pony-tail hair which did not hold the loose bangs from her forehead. She wore a dark-grey sleeveless dress topped with a black armor gorget, signature with gold dragons and flames with similar features seen in her oval-shape shoulder armor.

Adding to her preppy appearance she had a black, thigh-length dress-skirt with frilly purple-trimmings with a large green bow tied around her waist, carrying brown-satchels on her right-side outfitted with large ammunition casings.

"Done staring? Do you procurer…a doctor of some kind?" The girl said sardonically. The loud clack of her bladed black-heels commanded attention from Ruby.

"But really, you should watched where you were going at that speed. It will only serve to ill us… and you." The folded arms, and reserve glare of the girl made her someone who would give off the appearance that she would give a harsh, tacit threat at any moment's notice.

It incited an old fear in Ruby in which quickly she tried to put right with her head down: stammering. "I'm sorry, sorry! I-I was in a hurry to get some supplies and I totally didn't see! and-"

"Enough…" She dragged out an exasperated sigh. Ruby look up from her pleading, this girl seem to give off a strong regal aura.

_'Are you Weiss's long lost sister or something?'_ She mentally smirked.

"All the same, its good you're still among us after stopping so abruptly at that extraordinary high velocity; an amazing feat."

"You think I'm amazing?"

Ruby chirped idiosyncratically at the regal girl; A strong silence ignited between the two with the confuse friend in the middle. The silence only stopped as a powerful gust comically carried, and threw a tumbleweed at the window outside, startling only the blue hooded girl.

She blinked, still caught in the socially awkward standoff. "So, anyway…" She spoke up. "Oh! I know! Let start as friends!" Stepping in between the other two and holding her hand out to Ruby.

"I am Jane Lazuli, nice to meet you, Ru-err I mean-Nice to meet you!"

The red-hooded girl's face brighten as she shook the hand of the blue girl.

"Glad to meet you too! I'm Ruby Rose." _'Good, at least one of them isn't totally scary!'_

"Ruby Rose, that is a nice name. Again, sorry for hitting you earlier, by the way my pampered friend here is Luvia Brier"

Luvia scowled. "I would like to introduce myself next time."

"Ops! My mistake." Jane giggled.

"So are you guys visitors? I haven't seen you around here before…" Ruby chose her words carefully.

"That is right-" Jane answered, interrupting an angered Luvia. "Myself and the rest of my team hail from Prometheus Academy of Atlas. We're just visiting for today, and tomorrow while Luvia makes inspections, and adjustments towards our living quarters while we stay for the duration of the festival, and tournament later on."

"Again, I would like to address matters myself and explain our intentions." Luvia said with raise voice. This was the first time Ruby saw any strong emotion from her.

"And again, my mistake, but in my defense maybe you should have spoken up." Jane smirked with a wink as Luvia continued to scowl at her.

Ruby suppressed a chuckle at Luvia's expense. _'Are you sure you're not Weiss's sister?'_

"Wait Jane, you said 'your team' are you a team leader too?"

"Why yes, I am the proud leader of Team JOLT." Jane beat and pumped her chest with pride.

"Cool! Well I'm the fearless leader of Team RWBY." Ruby was full of equal bravado.

Both leaders stared at each other with a triumphantly absurd face and heroic stature.

**Snort!**

There was a brief pause before they share a manic giggle at their own theatrical display. Luvia just stared like a statue.

"I am not her partner by the way." There was faint note of embarrassment in her offhand interjection.

Jane finished off her laughter. "Well my new friend, in the event of becoming adversaries in the incoming tournament I wish you well but not victory, for my team will win."

"And to you Jane, I wish a well rest after my team mopes the floor with yours." Ruby was eager to make a winning legacy for her team, any challenge was just another tally for her to accomplish.

"Are you done Jane?" Luvia tersely interrupted the kindred duo. "The rest of the team is still missing; no doubt lost sightseeing Beacon like layabouts." She frown as she continued. "I worry about Theresa. Knowing Olga, I am afraid of what sort of shenanigans she might rope her into."

Despite Luvia's cold exterior her thoughts about this Theresa girl were earnest. '_I guess even when they start up shaky everybody gets along when they become a team' _Ruby smiled emphatically. She was reminded of Weiss, and Blake in light of recent events.

The young huntress cleared her throat. "Well Beacon is a pretty big place, I'm still getting myself lost a few times. I could help you find them if-"

**Boom! Boom!**

Two explosions crackle outside, shaking the corridor and the trio's nerve. Especially Ruby, who fell on her back. _'What the heck was that?!' _She moan. _'Are we being attack?' _

"Oh! Looks like they're out and about." Jane glance the shaking window outside. She could see the congregating students now scattering like bewildered beast at the sudden noise in the courtyard.

"I would call myself an oracle but that would give Olga too much credit." Luvia sighed. "They're lucky I can pay for any trouble they befall."

"Well after all is said and done, my team still needs to regroup." Jane waved. "Goodbye Ruby my friend, hope to see you again."

Jane signaled Luvia with a salute to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Rose, do be careful next time though."

Luvia nodded in acknowledgment before leaving after her team leader who was waiting for her at the corner.

Ruby tilted her head bemuse. "Huh?" She wasn't quite sure how to make of the event. "That was a thing…"

Jane was very nice and it was cool to see another leader who was charismatic about her position and that Luvia girl was sure aloof most of the time; are all rich girls so cold?

'_Am I missing something?' _

A light bulb radiated above her.

"Oh no! I'm late! Weiss is going to kill me!"

* * *

"What in the world?!"

The infuriated Goodwitch broke away from the group of visiting students she was chaperoning. She just saw two female students propelled themselves with their weapons out of the open space of the avenue and towards the dorms; she recalled an ax, and a halberd.

"W-why!-" In the middle of her fit and resolve to discipline, her Scroll vibrated. She pulled it out and immediately the face of Headmaster Ozpin pop up in the interface.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" The sly Headmaster smirked playfully as he inclined into his seat. The loud sip of his coffee intake only set anger her more.

"Ozpin, these rapscallions are-"

"Just visiting students…" He took another sip. "But don't worry, I pulled some strings so the matter would be settled and taken care off."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, she was never one to second guess him but his lax behavior is always an enigma to her. "Honestly Ozpin, I-"

"Have some students of your own to show around."

She look up behind her to see her group fidgeting around.

* * *

"Well, _that _was another thing..."

This time the blond said with awe as her Faunus partner shook her head in disbelieve.

"I can't believe we're not the only weird school."

The other students around the main avenue and landing platform were dishevel mess as they thought the same. The girls quickly ejected themselves off the Bullhead that brought them but not far off the platform they saw a familiar crew pondering too.

"Did Olga and Theresa just fly off?" Jaune said bemused.

"I believe so…" Pyrrha replied, she eyed the smoke trail of the embarking girls.

"Yeah! Wow! That was so cool-Oh hey Yang! Blake!" Nora and Ren waved at them: Nora more enthusiastically.

"Hey guys." Yang replied and Blake waved softly.

"Have you two been out training?" Jaune asked.

"Yup actually, all of us were, I guess Rubes, and snow queen beat us back already." Yang shrugged.

"You did take a long time setting up your tall-tale. " Blake retorted, she never heard such wild bombastic claims; not even all fantasy book she read. She could understudy for Professor Port.

"Ain't no tall-tale." The blond quipped.

"I don't think Ursa can fly." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Well, not in the traditional sense. Besides I like setting my stories with a dramatic flare, you know me Blake."

"All too well." Blake looked around. "Anyway I'll be heading out to the library." She quietly left the group as she disappeared into the crowds.

"Since when did the library become the 'it' spot?" Yang winced.

There were a crowd of admires gathering around Pyrrha; she started to panic.

"Well, we must go now, Jaune wanted to take me out on-" She pause to look for a word and said the first to come up her mind.

"d-date?" The amazonian stuttered and blushed, realizing the consequences of what she said. Especially in front of the teasing Yang, no doubt already seeing the gleam and developing grin on her face.

"Huh?" The wheels in Jaune's head started creaking at the sudden emergence of that sacred word. The baffled Jaune turn to his red-head partner which only made her more bashful.

Yang whistled. "Ou~la~la!"

"No silly, Jaune has a date with all of us!" Nora interjected with gusto, dragging Ren along who was protesting.

There was a dead silence as everybody but Nora and Ren started process what was said. A loud sigh from the stoic Ren broke it.

"Wow lover-boy, Jaune, you man you." Yang's face froze in a grin.

"W-wait don't jump to conclusions!" Jaune tried to explain but Pyrrha started to drag him out to the awaiting airship.

"I'm sorry, we don't have time to explain, our ship is here. We have to run." She yelled as they embarked.

Yang shrugged, Done at the amusement she donned her aviators again. She look around seeing groups of attractive boy catching her eye. She pump her fist forward.

"Stud detector coming through." She went towards the crowd.

"Beep-Beep-Beep~" Yang droned on.

* * *

"Finally! You're fast, what could have possibly taken you so long?"

Weiss stood firm, with the familiar gesture of folding her arms. Ruby was huffing, wearing a small brown backpack.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I kinda 'met' two exchange students on the way~" Ruby poke her fingers together nervously. Is this what it felt like to scold a little sister? Weiss thought.

"You 'met' huh?" Weiss sighed. "I hope for their sake that you sought them help in the infirmary."

Ruby sheepishly nodded. "Don't worry, they're fine. I kinda got the full brunt of it anyway; they're really tough."

The heiress raised an eyebrow. "Did they hit you?" She said in a coarse, hush voice. Ruby noted some anger but it was not directed at her.

'_It was kinda justified' _Noting her own recklessness as a factor. Ruby beamed at in attempt to disarmed an irate Weiss.

"Well, not really," They started to climb the stairs leading up to the library. "The girl stopped me with her hand; She must have been using really strong aura to stop me without a scratch!"

"So it was a girl." Weiss spoke and pondered. Future competition?

"…"

There was a pause in thought.

**NO, **Not _that kind _of competition, you dolt! I mean warriors in the tournament!

"Ugh? Weiss? You okay there?" Ruby poked at the flustered heiress who paused a few flights behind her before she notice. Weiss just brushed her hair off before continuing to climb. "Its nothing, just addressing the masses."

"oookay…So yeah! She _was_ a girl, err- I mean she is _still _a girl I mean: I don't think she change,"

"Get. to. the. point," Weiss emphasized by poking Ruby's nose; Causing her to sneeze a little while retracting herself to a safe distance "Does our potential opponent have a name?"

"Yeah! Her name is Jane, ugh, Lazuli! She was really nice, and outgoing and oh yeah! She is even the leader of her own team too! And she is looking to challenging us in the tournament too!"

"What a fool! Challenging me! By-extension-all-of-you; I pity my woeful foes." Weiss giggled manically scaring her poor partner as she hugged the banister.

_'Weiss is so scary today!' _

The heiress stopped in the middle of her rant; Cleared her throat, and elegantly tried to illustrate an archetype of nobility without pause as she briskly-gaited each step.

'_This day is full of weird happenings!' _Ruby shook like a leaf, more, and more before Weiss turned around with a stern look; freezing her partner in her place.

"Dabbling in making enemies already Ruby? You have an uncanny ability to make bad first impressions, like myself for example."

"Hey! No, I don't! and we weren't that _much_ enemies, well at least not that much."

"But she is a fool to think she and her team could beat us. Do your best to meet with this girl again, gain her confidence, and trust so we will learn any flaws we can exploit."

"Wow, Weiss, You like to fight dirty." Ruby accused.

"Its not dirty! Its called the art of tactics." Weiss defended herself.

"I'm not buying it." Ruby shook her head.

"Whatever, its legitimate," Weiss let out a 'hmp'

"Wait, you said two. So whose the other 'one' I am sure they introduce themselves accordingly."

"Well kinda, Jane is the one who introduce her. She was kinda quiet at first; Are you sure you don't have a long-lost sister?"

"Trust me the sister I have is long lost," Weiss muttered bitterly.

"huh?" Ruby asked; not actually hearing her.

"Never mind, Well does she have a name or not?"

"Yeah, it was…what was it? Luvia? Oh yeah! Luvia Brier!" The sounds of steps being press down lessen by a pair. "Yeah, she was a little overbearing, and-Weiss?"

Ruby looking around beside her and realized she was walking alone again. She looked back to see Weiss, a couple of steps behind her with a blank expression on her face.

"Weiss? Whats wrong?" The concern Ruby quickly descended to her level; tugging at her shoulder, waking the stupor girl.

"Never mind, just keep walking." She did not batted an eye as she continued to climb arriving at the top level and library entrance.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby pestered further; her concern face slowly turn into a frown.

The troubled heiress stopped in her tracks, still not looking at Ruby. "Its not serious, its just I have not expected fierce competition,"

She quickly whirled around with hands on her hips and a triumphant smile.

"Which is why,"

A flashed of light appeared behind her: A fanfare of confetti and swarms of color-paper strings dazzled with a banner unrolling on the arched doorway of library saying:

**Stupendous place of enlightenment, and erudition. Presented by Weiss Schnee. **

"We have come here pick a book and indulge ourselves in the fine literature and strengthen our strategy, sharpening our skills via the expansion of the mind."

She keep her pose as Ruby gawked at her like she was a madwoman: Rightfully so.

"Say what you want Weiss, I'm not going to buy that this a _fun_ place."

'_How did she even set this up?!'_

* * *

The library was almost isolated with only a couple of students actually studying. The rest of the normal ones are out there having fun, Ruby thought.

In a fury of a storm, Weiss picked out books from row after row of various genres including: Grim history studies, Fortifying defenses: survival skills, strategy, leadership ethics; skimming through it quickly and marking the important passages that she felt need to be made aware. While she herself took out a book from her belongings that she did not divulged to Ruby no matter how many times she persisted. It was called '_something 'of love' or something like that_.'

"Here," Weiss laid a huge stack of heavy books on to the wooden table causing it to creek and slightly sink into the floor.

Ruby pouted, groaning loudly. Earning a glare from her partner/mentor. "Don't make that face, There will a pop-quiz every ten-chapters. So don't dilly-dally!" She sat down across from her and began reading intensely.

'_Weiss must have something something on her mind, who is this Luvia girl anyway? It must be really distraught her, That it! As Weiss's partner I have to-' _She open the book in the middle of her heroic resolution which quickly turn into depression as the boring book almost sucked the soul right out her.

'_aw, nothing on weapons!' _The red hooded girl's forehead wilted in between the book's bind. Her loose feet swung back and for; she kicked the backpack. Its contents spilled on the floor; board-games, and colorful assortments in all. Before she could react Weiss intruded her with a query.

"Ruby, What is that?" She flicked her finger twice, pointing at the mess.

"Hehehe, well…"

Weiss sighed. "Ok, one game, after an _hour _of study. Don't try to convince me otherwise."

Ruby eagerly nodded as she went back to reading.

* * *

Blake navigated her way towards rows of bookcases, where she saw Ruby and Weiss seated on a lone table. They caught each others attention; Weiss nodded and Ruby waved.

There Blake made her way into an empty computer terminal. She began to search feverishly for recent White Fang activity and especially those involving Torchwick.

_'why'_ The question pondered once again.

She recalled the events over and over again. They were events of things she could not make sense; maybe she did not want to believe they gone so low. This was deeper than desperation; she did not want to believe. They were the group she was born in, they were her family.

The more reports she read about Torchwick, the more she got sick to her stomach. He was a cunning madman, an anarchist criminal mastermind. All who stood by him were incarcerated, disappeared or worse. She did not wanted her family to disappear; she wanted them to redeem themselves.

_'Adam…' _

She glance over at her oblivious teammates.

"I conquered Remnant!" A smug smiling Ruby placed a card on the elaborate board-game.

Weiss sat opposite of her with a mess of cards in hands. A confused expression on her face did not tell what went on and how that little girl convince her to play a game not five minutes in.

"I did not know what was even going on," She gawked, dumbfounded. "This is awful, you did not explain this to me Properly-"

"Rematch!" Ruby yelled.

Blake said nothing as she turn her attention towards the news articles on the display.

_"The Schnee Dust Company is set to negotiate a contract with the Atlas Military in the coming week, showcasing what they say is its latest in front-line technology. Causing what critics say more friction between fellow family-own and now rival company Dornroschen Defense Dynamics; who still manufactures the latest in military hardware for Atlas."_

_"White Fang members attacked Schnee Dust Company shipment in latest-" _

Blake's eyes narrowed.

_'They're making a deal with the devil when they're working with Torchwick. It will lead them to their undoing, everything they stood for, every good they once accomplished; gone in a madman's whim. But we are just here, like children without knowing what they're planning.'_

She glanced again at her team.

Weiss held her index fingers, and thumbs into a makeshift goal as Ruby prepared to flicker a triangle wedge of paper. The heiress kept a cool face, eyes narrowed, slowly, and discretely, trying to close the goal without alerting the likely cheating accuser before her. It was a legitimate strategy, she protested.

But it was all for not as in a blink of an eye the wedge flew in an arc and flicked off Weiss's face causing her wince, Ruby eyed the target as it twirled in the air, it then came to a full stop, drop and dug into the white bangs of the heiress; Ruby snorted and giggled, as Weiss accused her of doing on purpose, naturally Ruby protested as an accident.

_'not!'_

Ruby continued to chuckle causing Weiss to flare in an utmost unsophisticated rage.

"Why you little ruffian! Feel the wrath of a Schnee!" She leaped on top of the table scattering books everywhere and gave chase as Ruby gave her a sly wink, and giggled madly as she ran away; leading her around the library, much to the displeasure of occupied students, students like Blake.

_'How could they feel so calm, and uncaring?' _She scowled, turning her gaze at the monitor.

_'There is something huge coming, not just for the Faunus but for everyone! How could they feel so calm? We're children…In the world where hunters, legendary guardians, hailed as protectors of our foundation, even they have no idea what they are planning. How could they? We know! I know! Yet with nothing else, we're just children; not even a couple months into Beacon. We're not ready, I am not ready. I have to be ready, but how could I with them? When so many secrets between us?'_

"Blake? Is something bothering you?" A familiar voice broke her thoughts once again.

"Huh?"

She look up to see Weiss standing next to her, her worried face changed uninterruptedly as lips curled, face furrowed, an angered sigh let out.

"There! There it is again, you're clearly hung up on something,"

Blake scowled. What would she know? Only those deeply connected by the White Fang would know what she was feeling.

"Is it about the White Fang?" Weiss said with a serious, knowing look; Catching Blake off-guard.

"I am not an unobservant fool, You really didn't think I didn't know about those marks on the tree back there and what they signify? I read the reports about the White Fang, some of their call signs and how they operate. Look, I should not have yelled at you or held the Faunus in contempt for White Fang's doing: Its just that my father's side gets the best of me sometimes, and lethal attempts on my family don't help either."

"Weiss…" Blake tried to speak but was quickly shushed by Weiss's index finger wagging across her face.

"The past is the past, no matter what. No matter how many times our past have traded steel, that is not our concern now, we have a place in Beacon. They are not us anymore, We are Team RWBY now."

Blake reflected on this. While Weiss didn't completely know what was wrong and what her thoughts were she did feel that Weiss knew where she was coming from; that her heart was in the right place. She wasn't completely alone in the dark, there were others with her, very likely ignite into a unwavering flame if stronger bonds are build. Still, she had doubts, will they follow in her plight no matter what? With the same passion? No matter what? To rid of a madman from her family? Feel genuine empathy? Bonds need to be build, secrets must be told.

"Anyway, think about it Blake. Cast out any doubt that we're not friends just because of our past circumstances."

"Weiss, wait!"

Weiss was about to leave before Blake called her. She thought long, and hard, her yellow pupils resting on the corner of her eyes.

"I think Team JNPR should know," She reached for her black bow and felt the fabric with a pinch, feeling the soft flesh of her Faunus ears hidden inside.

"About my heritage." She said softly.

Weiss looked at her with a serious face. She must think that dunce and his cohorts are invaluable to her. She was glad that their distant friend came to her Team first after making a heartfelt decision.

"If that is what you think is best Blake, if that is you're wish, we will stand by you."

Blake smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the table across from them Ruby flickered the pages of her book back, and forth, letting out a long yawn. _'I wonder what Weiss and Blake are talking about? Poor Blake, Weiss must be lecturing her too!'_

She frown, groaning at the thought of so many of her friends being bored at her meticulous and probably bland plans she has in stored for them. (Read: super-boring plans.)

Ruby continued to groan as her swinging feet hit her backpack once again.

An ideal clicked inside her head. Boardgames were not the only things she acquired back at the dorm. She gotten into her bag and pulled out a large, white-binder headlined with:

Vytal Festival Activities  
Property of  
Weiss Schnee

Ruby giggled to herself.

_'Soon! I'll use this to planned out activities for The Best Day Ever!'_

* * *

In a darken, barely lit, bare room, the now three, familiar figures of Team JOLT huddled around a bed of the far right corner; a flashlight flickering.

The distant Luvia rested on her bed on the far left corner. She slept on her side trying to sleep in her lavender nightgown. Her twin, black braid hair swaying as she tossed, and turned at the noise of her more bothersome cohorts.

The Faunus girl Olga, dressed in grey sweatpants, red tank top and an open, plaid, yellow-nightshirt arched over Jane and Theresa, menacingly with a flashlight shine at her toothy grin.

"And a voice called out from the room next the girl…" She paused dramatically.

The grinning Jane fidgeted at her side of the bed, holding a crowned teddy-bear, waiting in anticipation while the poker face Theresa held tightly to Jane's right arm. Both Jane, and Theresa wore long, sleeve, pajama tops and pants complete with cone nightcaps; pink and green perceptively.

"It was her mother!" Olga continued, with a deep growling voice. "She said don't go down there I heard it too!" She yelled.

"Ahh!" Jane shrieked with laughter, tossing the teddy-bear over her head, landing back beside her. There was a pause as Theresa little out a quiet 'Ah!' and put her hands in the air and waved.

"I told ya it was a spooky tale!" Olga grinned, sitting on her bed across from them, content with their reaction.

"Yeah! I know later I will say 'Goodbye sweet dreams' and then say 'Hallo nightmares!'."

Jane chuckled while trying to feel for the teddy-bear behind her, there was a soft, white-glow as she grabbed the stuffed toy. She removed the cardboard (and lazily painted) gold crown from the toy's head and tossed the bear away; bouncing off the wall and rolling under the bed.

"I guess you earn this for now, spooky queen." Olga curtseyed, tugging at her long shirt like a dress, as Jane embellished her with the crown, settling neatly between her wolf ears.

"Why thank ya my terrified subjects. Now see if ya can best me Janey." She replaced Jane's place next to Theresa, who quickly latched on to the tall girl for comfort. Olga winked at her partner to start her tale.

"Okay now children," Jane held the flashlight to her face. "This is an oldie but a goodie,"

On the other side of the room, the frustrated Luvia could not sleep, instead opting out to play around her scroll. She took a quick glance at her team and quickly gathered a small box from her dresser next to her, taking out yellow earplugs. Muttering 'Not an oracle' as she continued to play with her scroll.

"And his father looked under his little boy's bed and saw…" Jane paused surveying the duo to see if she got their attention. Olga was in high spirits while the small girl next to her showed nothing but a quivering lip.

Olga's smile turn into horror as she felt something, a hand, grab her ankle.

"A MONSTER!"

"**AH!**"

The wolf girl shirked as she flew towards the ceiling in a panic, digging her feet and hands into it, holding, and anchoring her tightly. Theresa said nothing as she slowly, and steadily lifted her knees up onto the bed, sat on them, holding the teddy-bear in her arms; hugging it extra tight.

"Too spooky for me." She said softly, hugging the bear with an extra squeeze.

Jane could do nothing but pause, point and laugh at her terrified, ceiling-bound partner. She quickly caught the falling crown and placed it neatly on top of her pink nightcap.

"I guess I am the Spooky queen now!"

"Too spooky…" Theresa repeated in the background.

"H-hey! Ya used your semblance! That's cheating! N-no fair!" Olga growled, pointing accusingly down on Jane. She was still trembling, and scared. Jane blew a raspberry in response.

On the other side Luvia was livid. She flung her blanket off herself and glared at the troublesome group; Jane and then up at Olga. Her neon-green eyes glean with fiery annoyance, discarding her earplugs.

"You're making a racket, get down now." She said coldly and sternly: loud enough to the group to hear.

Olga shook her head and shivered. "B-but, but, s-she, she! I am too scared!"

"Fair warning."

That was all Luvia said as she reached down under her bed, pulling out a large, long chrome case. After she settled the case on to her bed, she punched in a few digits on the keypad, unlocking what was inside. A long, metallic, rounded-edged rectangular Rocket Launcher. There she picked the launcher up and feed a dark-grey, magazine drum under its belly.

Olga's eyes widen like dinner plates as Luvia got on bent knee and aimed the launcher at her.

"D-don't be using Drachenfeuer on me, ya rich girl! I swear I'll blow it back to ya with mine semblance!"

"Then get down." Luvia said, eying the green reticule.

"Girls," Jane cleared her throat loudly. Trying to be the voice of reason as they're leader. She looked up first to Olga.

"Olga, I am sorry for pulling that trick on you but please get down, and Luvia,"

She turn to her explosive armed friend. "Stand down, and put away Drachenfeuer." She send her a confident smile to disarmed her. "I mean, its just silly! You can't just blow up your problems away!"

"It's stress relieving," Luvia shrugged.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Jane said with genuine cheerfulness. "But regardless please stand down and don't blow up my partner." She beamed earnestly.

It may have defrosted the dark chatelaine's heart as she disarmed the launcher and placed it into the case, she muttered quietly to herself that it was an empty magazine.

"But I want you all to go to sleep." She demanded in a hiss, face furrowed, Green eyes flaring again.

"Now." She said strongly with emphasis while maintaining her stoic composure.

The smiling leader nodded before her lips form an 'o' as she remembered something.

"Okay, but only if Theresa gets the last turn!"

Theresa looked at Luvia expectantly, once again melting the heart.

"OK, fine," She settled back into her bed, facing way and playing around her scroll again. "But after that, Get. To . Bed."

"Tch, typical D.D.D employer girl, always quick to light a fuse." Olga finally gotten down and snarled as she sat on the bed.

"What?" Luvia quickly got up and pulled a metal box out of her dresser, unlocked it and pulled out an oval metallic casing filled with dust, her thumb slid next to the trigger on top. She made a stance readying to throw.

"This is real."

"Yeah, yeah, I see your Dust grenade. Just because ya rack up tons of Lien a day does not mean ya can blow up the school that took us in as guest."

Olga waved her off, not impressed, She was more angered than afraid of being blown up.

Luvia thought about for a moment and quickly put her bomb away and settled back to bed. Aside from the broken moon, the glow of the scroll was the only thing illuminating her side of the room.

"I guess our friend is still upset that she didn't get her 'big, juicy, steak' that she ordered for dinner." Jane sat next to Olga as Theresa got up to prepare her tale.

"Did someone mention meat?!" Those sacred words quickly got Luvia to spring to life from her bed, stoic face still worn, a stream of shiny saliva dripping from her lip.

Jane gave hearty chuckled to herself, the disbelieving Faunus shook her head and yelled.

"Ya wish! Ya Carnivore!"

Luvia frown, breaking her hungry, vigor, demeanor. After heaving a heart breaking groan, She once again settled back to bed, perhaps for the final time until morning. Her eyes glued back to the scroll.

Olga huffed at the sight. "Ya know, she should acquire a book once in a while instead viewing that brain-dead contraption. Relish literature for once, ya philistine ~aristocrat!"

**Cough**

Theresa cough as she stood in front of the girls awaiting in on the bed.

"Go on Theresa dear." Olga cheerfully gave a thumps up.

"Yay! The best story for last! " Jane clapped excitingly.

The little pink-eyed girl adjusted her green nightcap.

"Well…once a upon a time,"

* * *

Only the illumination of the broken moon shining through the large window prevented the dorm room from being completely pitch dark. Of course, save for the light of Luvia's scroll.

In the bed adjacent to hers was a peacefully sleeping Theresa, with the coveted gold crown snugged on her nightcap. The two girls next to her weren't so lucky in finding the sandman.

"Holy dust!" Olga gasped, eying the little girl next to her. She shivered and pulled up her bed sheets. She could not fathom how Theresa could come up with a scary story like that, what kind experiences did she had to draw from?!

Jane could only stare in awe at the ceiling with her bright green eyes.

Olga turn to Jane. "Janey, I cannot go to sleep!" She took a big nervous gulp. "When we head back to Brier Manor tomorrow lets agree to make Theresa de facto spooky queen!"

Jane turn to her with a smile. "I am sorry, I was not paying attention, what was it you were talking about earlier Olga?"

Her partner shook her head. "Never mind, so anyway, is your head in the clouds? Did something happen while I was away?" She asked, brushing hair and dusting off her wolf ears.

Jane nodded. "Oh yes, I made a new friend today, her name is Ruby Rose."

Olga glance back and thought about it for a moment. "Oh! The prodigy child, I heard she is only 15, must be an awesome huntress."She rested her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"Of course, not as awesome as me!" Pointing at herself while letting out an boastful, hearty laugh.

The green eye girl went back to look at the ceiling and wondered. "A Prodigy?"

Meanwhile Luvia was still on her scroll.

* * *

At top of Beacon Tower, Headmaster Ozpin drew in deep from the fresh brewed coffee. The chair was facing away from the desk and into the large window overlooking the academy. It was in anticipation as drew in more from his cup; it was late in night. He sighed, his mind meanwhile preoccupied with thoughts while he waited; thoughts about a woman.

"Speak of the devil," He said to himself.

Before he could take another sip his scroll rumbled alive with a message. A blank avatar showed up with a name under it: Qrow.

**The Queen will try to sent infiltrators in the coming weeks. Get ready; she may arrive as a result.**

The headmaster did not respond but instead continued to look out into the starry night sky.

* * *

In the seedy industrial side of Vale, rows of warehouses line up the beaten shipping hub. Late into the night in a particular warehouse which showed nothing to be stood out was busy with illicit activity.

White Fang members drove forklifts back, and forth; unloading cargo from Bullheads and into storage facilities. Shipments of dust were beginning stacked up around the warehouse from an operation that only just started.

Among the dozens of the members busy with the venture, one lone member preoccupied with checking off categories of dust manage to bump into an unpleasant man.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Before the Faunus could respond the bottom tip of a cane punched his throat causing him topple into the ground.

"A bit of advice mongrel, look both ways next time." Torchwick dig his cane on the gasping White Fang member's shoulder; Putting pressure on it.

"If there is a next time. " He continued to walk with company like nothing had happen.

After a short walk, he stopped in the middle of the warehouse, and observe the busy body of the operation with grandeur. If there was something to say about him; he liked plans.

"Busy, busy, these past week. Wouldn't you say? Ugh…Neo! Was it?"

"…" The pink and brown hair girl said nothing but smirk and tilt her head at him.

"One of these days I'm going to get you to talk." He tapped his derby hat. "Ah, well, yes, anyway at least these animals are good for something, shame I can't say the same thing about the new kids."

He sparked a cigar as Torchwick went on to direct traffic: If there was another thing about him he hated inefficiency.

* * *

On the top level platform over looking the whole scene, the ever charismatic Mercury carried out a large metal case into the planning area and laid it out on a bare wooden table.

"Our welcoming gift is here." He called out. Clicking the case open it revealed its contents; a trio of pressed Haven uniforms. "Heh, swanky!"

Emerald was next to hear his call, she pulled out a female school uniform. "I can't believe we have to wear these." She winced.

"Her Highness wouldn't be so please to deter such a nice disguise, besides I know you would look good in it." He winked while she gave him a look of disgust.

"Then why don't you wear this little number?" She shoved the uniform into his chest; he let out a grunt.

Mercury smirked. "You'll know I would look good in this." He unfolded the female uniform in front of him, waggling his eye brows suggestively.

Emerald shook her head. "Please spare me the nightmarish thought Mercury."

"Now, now, No inter-fighting." A voice called out behind them.

Mercury shrugged and nodded as Emerald walked away towards the sinister looming figure observing intensely at the map of Vale with many planning stages pinned on to the board.

"Cinder? Something wrong?" Emerald asked.

The sinister woman did not look away, instead focus on a slanted, yellow note on the board reading: Wicked Queen, in red.

A triumphant smirk grew on her face, her amber eyes flared heat.

"Oh, its nothing really. Just eager to meet an old friend…Whom I parted ways long ago."

* * *

**Author's final notes:** **Basically why my other stories are in limbo is because I got uninspired and then stuff and life happen. I'm hoping by making this story I will be inspired again, so that will be the plan. Speaking of plans this story is more plan out than my other stories so hopefully it will be executed better. Chapter one is almost done and should be out within the week.  
**

**Regarding this prologue ****I hope you like my OC team, they're past will be explored further as the story goes on. Also I hope I got the main characters personalities down and they're not ooc. With that in mine read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter One: The Trail ahead

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter One: The Trail ahead.**

_"Who are you…" _A whispering voice asked.

_"Family…" _Another whispering voice responded.

The responding (Now fading) voice continued. _"Yang…a lot…to…talk about,"_

Red eyes glowed at each other; a killer aura arose.

_"The blood…The drive in you, the flame in your soul…fire burning in your eyes…just…like kin."_

The entity paused, as if trying to let the encrypted words sink in.

_"Look for me…Us…help you, look…Halcyon…to…The Enforcers!"_

"Raven!"

Yang woke up abruptly in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She could feel her eyes burning like fire making her slapped them shut along with a few messy, blond hair-bangs.

She slowed her breathing down in a bid to calm herself down. Opening her eyes, she settled on the confronting atmosphere of the familiar team room; Her mind stayed blank.

"ow!"

A voice interrupted her stupor, she looked over to the right side of the bed to see her little sister Ruby flat on the ground trying to stagger to her feet; she was disoriented. In the ordeal her scroll tumbled down the tilted bed.

"Ouch!" Ruby winced, silently letting out a groan as the scroll hit the top of her head before falling, and skidding across the floor.

"I gave you fair warning to stop snoring, you twit." The Myrtenaster waggled a little. Weiss let the tilting bed rest back into position as she retrieved her rapier.

The abrupt shaking of the rocking, suspended bed caused another (furry) object to smash into Ruby's head.

"Ouch! W-why?"

"Bark!"

Zwei ran around, circling the groaning Ruby before butting his cold, wet nose into her arm; awaiting a command for his happy-go-lucky slobbering face.

Yang had no comment for the antics, a worried look draped over her face. She pulled the covers over her neck. The troubled blond bruiser rested her wary head on the side of her pillow.

The vexed dream got her to ponder: What was that about?

* * *

The morning light of the sun swept the curtain windows.

Usually the energetic Ruby, and the diligent Blake were the first to get up to start the day but this time everyone was still exhausted; clinging to their beds for as much comfort, and rest as they could get. The previous event as taken a toll on them. All the events: The mission in the southeast, the near death battle with Torchwick, the White Fang, and their associates and the Grimm attack on Vale was almost enough for a lifetime.

While all of yesterday was dwelling in the subconscious of the three sleeping members, one was fully awake. Awake, and recounting everything that transpired; She was defeated so effortlessly to the point of helplessness and almost death. Yang was angry and full of a source of untapped energy; all the exhaustion from yesterday washed away from that one weird dream earlier that night.

Something inside was calling to her, a flame inside her heart filled with even more fury as she thought about the battle more, and more. Its not to say Yang was a sore loser when it came to defeat; even if it was a life or death battle for the great good. But something about that battle triggered a need; the want to destroy.

Was it that woman in red? Who was she? Did she saved her? She couldn't been a figment of her imagination, of course Yang was hit hard and knock out unconscious but she knew the presence she felt was real. The same burning presence that she felt inside herself that's been building up since.

"What does she mean by family?" Yang whispered: Stroking her left wrist.

Knowing there was no use pondering in bed. It was now the late morning Yang went to the bathroom to dress into her school uniform.

After yesterday's mission that made them mini-celebrities in the academy, they were excused from classes for the day but the ever academic Weiss insisted for the team to take the early noon class which in this case would be Professor-err Doctor Oobleck. Although he personally excused them from attending his classes, He was still a man of action even after yesterdays 'tussles'. He proved he would not stop teaching no matter what the day brings; after all knowledge is above all else is sacred to becoming an exceptional Hunter.

After Yang got out of the bathroom she was surprise to see Weiss outside her bed, dress for the day while the pajama-clad Blake yawn, slowly wobbling towards the bathroom and inaudibly greeting Yang on the way; She just shrugged at the lackluster response.

"No shame in changing in front of everyone Weiss? How bold." Yang gave a sly wink towards Weiss who paused for minute before fidgeting a response.

"W-what are you implying you hussy!" The embarrassed Weiss folded her arms at the accusation, earning a light chuckle from Yang.

"I'm just kidding, cool down Ice queen."

"You were taken way too long than usual." She scowled. "Plus in some regards I'm faster than your sister."

Weiss quickly went up to Ruby's bed to check on her condition, the small girl was still clinging to her pillows while Zwei rested with his belly and all four legs up.

"Speaking of which, you should really wake her up; It's almost time for class."

* * *

Yang sat on Blake's bed while she awaited her sister. She tapped her foot fiercely into the floor, she was not feeling inpatient at the fact Ruby was taking long, so long Weiss, and Blake were already out the door. But the combination of battle, and a cryptic dream kept her mind in a frenzy. The new found energy only served to push her pondering further.

"Yawn!"

The older sister removed her lilac gaze from her clamped fists and into the sight of her dotting little sister who was a disheveled mess.

"I-I am r-ready…" Ruby said rubbing one of her eyes.

"Are you sure don't want to sit this one out Rubes? At least for one more day?"

Yang tried to suppress a giggle; Ruby's signature red hood was on backwards.

"I am ready!" Ruby yelled pumping her fist into the air.

Even in the half-conscious state Ruby could tell Yang was making fun of her. She could not stand that declaration of war! She rubbed, and pinched her cheeks light-ish~red in a effort to get a feeling back into her body.

"There! I'm ready! Convinced?!"

The yell fell in deaf ears; Yang was staring off into the window. Ruby could only repeat her sister name once more without her responding before she caught the hint that something was wrong. The uncharacteristic silence from her sister stung at the sensitive Ruby.

"Yang? Yang! Whats wrong?" She pressed further, tugging at her shoulder, using her flash step to speed around Yang pestering her with hundreds of pokes a second before she stopped to no avail in getting her attention.

"Yang! You're scaring me, Yang!" Ruby had enough, she pushed with all her might at her sister only slightly moving Yang a few inches.

"H-huh? Ruby?" The blond stuttered a confuse response, her eyes twitched as she saw the absolute worried look on her little sister's face; it was heartbreaking.

"Yes, me Ruby! Whats the matter with you Yang?! You don't act like a statue! That's kinda of Blake's thing, or maybe Ren's? But that's besides the point, the point is that you were out of your mind for like a while, whats wrong?"

Yang's eyes darted back and forth trying to put together a response. "It's…I guess…it's," She heaved a heavy sigh. "It's nothing little sister."

"Lets just-" She started to leave for the door before Ruby speed in front of her.

"You better not be suggesting that you're leaving this room without talking to me after that act! Sit down!" She point at the rocking chair in the corner.

"What are you-"

"I'm Ruby the leader, and you are a team member; you're my responsibility now. So sit down Missy!"

Yang was taken back her little sister's mature and rather heroic response. But still she mentally smirked as Ruby the 'adult leader' was still wearing her cloak backwards like some kind of big red bib.

"Heh, I guess I can't insult you anymore by trying to pull the wool over your eyes like before."

She adjusted Ruby's cloak causing her to blush in embarrassment, groaning at her predicament. Yang took a seat on the rocking chair place near the door while Ruby loudly pulled a scraping chair opposite of Yang.

"I got to tell ya Ruby, I've never expected you to pull rank on me."

Yang sank into the rocking chair making it creak. Meanwhile Ruby stayed silent, trying get a read into the situation. By a stroke of brilliance in her own opinion, she took out a pair of red-rim glasses and tried them on in an attempt to look more urbane.

_'Rule one: Look sophisticated when discussing a problem of importance. Ha! I finally learn how to say it; I guess I should thank Weiss for that.'_

Yang could only give her a quizzical look, no doubt those reading glasses were Blake's. She could only guess that she was trying take control of the matter by looking somewhat more mature; typical Ruby style, she noted. She smiled warmly in an attempt to humor her, and herself.

"I don't suppose you're going to pull out a Rorschach test on me, 'err' Miss. Rose." The increasing intense tapping of her foot motion the chair to creak loudly, it did well in hiding her sharp, loud chuckling.

"W-what? No!" Ruby let out a panic gasp.

_'Rule two: Don't let them know that I was going to after guessing it.'_

"Yang, you have to tell me whats wrong." Ruby lean in towards her, letting her shoes plant themselves into the floor. Pleading silver eyes met tiresome lilac in attempt break down an emotional wall; a tactic that worked all the time.

The silence step in for about a good minute. The droning noise from creaking chairs, and settling floors made It feel like forever.

Yang was the first to break the silence with a heavy sigh.

"It's about yesterday, yeah Torchwick is locked away and I could care less of what grand master plan he or whoever is cooking up so long as we are there to knock out each step that appears and stop it in its tracks."

She drew her fist and stared intensely into it. "It just made me realize how easy it was for us to be pushed around and how close it was for us from biting the dust. It just let me realize how impulsive, and reckless I am,"

"Yang…" The melancholic Ruby whispered.

"It's a feeling, an aspect that deep down I don't want to change, for better or worse. It's a feeling that I like, and…there is like an impulse that don't want to stop, even if it's to a point where bend until I break."

She stopped rocking the chair; letting it rest slowly.

"I'm sorry Ruby…it just feels like I'm going to fail you one day, like a temper blade. Some kinda big sister I am, huh?" She said solemnly.

Ruby had a determined look on her face.

"Yang, we're both temper steel, that why we are here in Beacon. We are here to learn to be sharp warriors. Even if you are reckless and that you're driven by instinct in the heat of battle that's kinda our thing, We learn, and adapt, we're huntress after all: we don't have to change our fighting style, we just have to change the outcome to our favor. It's the motto of our profession: we may fall, but not today."

Ruby quickly got up, red rose petals fluttering about as the chair continued to rock by itself.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better sister than you!" She yelled.

"Not good enough, I have to protect you!" Yang sprang up from her chair.

"We protect each other!" Ruby retorted back.

There was a dense silence in the air, Yang sighed before her face somewhat brighten up with a frivolous smile.

"Heh, Since when did you become the big sister here, Ruby?" Yang chuckle lightly.

Ruby smirked back. "Not big sister, just 'Sister'." She drew an S in the air. "With a capital 'S'."

Yang rolled her eyes while keeping the bright smile. Going over to her bed to gather her belongings she gave Ruby a thumps up.

"Come on, Blake, and Weiss are waiting down the hall and you know how Weiss is when someone is dilly-dallying. Plus though you're a leader, a prodigy, and a heck of a motivational speaker; you're still the little sister who ends up sleeping in class." She gave her a knowing smirk.

"I am not!" Ruby huffed.

* * *

"You should cut them a break."

Blake was stretching her arms while Weiss had her back to the wall; arms cross, eyebrows narrowed, looking conflicted. Maybe she is being too harsh on her partner and her sister.

"Yes, I know but as they say 'old habits die hard'."

Despite all that happen, any responsibility, and obligation to participate in classes was waived for the day or two, as a Schnee she felt the burden of having to commit to her studies no matter what the day brings.

Weiss frown.

Some days she wished they weren't so, But after hearing Doctor Oobleck was keeping his regular schedule she took admiration of his ethic and decided for herself (and the others) that they should attend the lesson and take of a page of one his principles.

"Weiss, how is your injury?"

Blake asked, breaking her thoughts. There was a hint of worry in her query as Weiss realized that her feelings towards her family's yoke surface on her face. She felt the back of her head, noting the battle that almost caused her: A broken finger nail.

Weiss smirked. "Better than that criminal thug, Torchwick that got his sorry derrière kicked by you."

Blake smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

"Yeah, that was one of the highlights of yesterday. We may not know the full extent of what he was planning but at least I could say I enjoy that sort of justice."

* * *

The sun was almost at its peak as shadows from the buildings of Beacon started to retrieved back. The roaring of an idle Bullhead was the only thing breaking the silence of an almost deserted courtyard. Three figures stridden towards the awaiting landing platforms.

"I'm not so sure we're the most inconspicuous trio right now." Mercury rubbed the back of his head.

"Never pictured you as the worried type, just don't run your mouth off and start a fight then we would be fine." Emerald said.

"That's just it, No high, and mighty do-good'er to come and mettle into our business; I'm just itching for a kill." Mercury smiled.

"And risk you blowing up our operation? Not a chance." Emerald shook her head.

"But still, given the laws of probability you would think someone would be watching us. I'm not a competent rhetorician so I can't lie our way out." Mercury smirked.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of mouths to lie for us." Cinder wickedly smiled reassuringly, boarding the Bullhead.

* * *

The eyes of future Hunters, and Huntress darted back and forth as a certain speedy green-hair history teacher lectured in a fast circuit.

"Now children, have you ever asked yourselves and wondered: why we're here? Not as Hunters but as dwellers of our humble, and scattered Planet. Why are we called Remnant? Now students, I want you to know that many scholars, and archaeologists like myself believe we are the remnants of a Golden age long past, not to say the best years are behind us ( far from it) and that we're nothing to sneeze at either."

Oobleck paused to take a sip of his coffee, turning on a holographic-projector.

"Take this for an example!"

The projector show a 3d object of metallic, and somewhat rusty cylinder container with a thick coil inside.

"This object here has been dub the 'Vacuo battery'. A tantalizing artifact found in the harsh southern deserts of Vacuo some 60 years ago." He zipped towards to the right of the auditorium.

"To this day, we don't know exactly how this object would have work or instill its energy. Not using the regimental, and principal energy source that we become so accustomed to like Dust we couldn't begin to wrap our minds around it. As of presently scientists, and researchers has placed this artifact as one of the oldest objects in the world, and not surprisingly it only meets its equal in age in other mysterious objects found all over the know land, like this ancient android-like entity here…"

Figure eights started appearing on Ruby's written paper, letting out a soft groan to state her misery. _'I know Dr Oobleck is now cool and all but does he always have to be so intense when he is in teaching mode? It's so exhausting!'_

Heavy silver eyes closing little, and little, Her head started to droop. "Maybe copy notes…" She said soft, and hastily. Ruby's eyes close momentarily before a sharp nudge to the ribs pulled her back the real world.

"ow…"

"Hey! Pay attention!"

Ruby lazily glared at Weiss whose own eyes were straining, almost to the point of bloodshot. Clearly she was trying to keep herself up too, Ruby thought.

"If I have to toil through this lecture you're going to too!" Weiss said harshly.

"It's your own fault, you wanted to join today's lesson!" Ruby snap back whispering.

"Just practice the principle of being above and beyond." Weiss went back writing her notes.

Meanwhile Yang was trying her best to pay attention but the excessive energy was building up inside of her.

"Hey Blake, play footsies ~ with me."

Yang whispered plainly into all the ears of her disbelieving partner, each of the four resounded with her request.

"What?" A light pink surface on her cheeks, Blake crooked her head, raising a eyebrow at her partner.

"My rocking body is on hyper mode today, I need to burn off some excess energy, so I thought footsies!" Yang explained with an unprecedented stoic face.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Just deal with it."

"Aw, party-pooper!"

Yang was fidgeting, shaking her seat and tapping loudly with her shoes, were it not a class lecture by an eccentric Professor it might have been notice. Her eyes were blinking an interval every two seconds. Without batting an eye from the presentation Blake presented her left thumb towards Yang and not to Blake's surprise she quickly engaged it with her right thumb.

"1,2,3,4, I declare a thumb war!" The both whispered in sync.

"Remnants of a Golden age? Products of some cosmic coincidence? Gifts from Mt. Olympus? It's one of life's greatest mysteries! A question that always kept me up at night."

Oobleck grinned as he drank the remainder of his coffee.

* * *

After the lengthily lecture drones of students existed towards the door.

"Ruby want sleep." Quickly getting out of her seat to stretch her arms in the air.

"Well make it quick, the next preliminary Tournament qualifications will be in a few hours." Weiss said tersely.

Ruby's stomach groaned loudly. "Ruby want food too." She blushed.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "That might explain your slow slurred speech, and ramblings; Clearly your stomach is eating your brain for whatever nourishment it may hold."

"Weiss mean." Ruby said stoically with a hint of tired anger.

"I can do with a tuna sandwich." Blake shrugged.

"Just don't have a cow, man." Yang pestered. "Cuz I'm eating it."

"Children! Could I have a moment of your time?" Oobleck hurried towards the team before they could exist.

"What is it Doctor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"I just wanted to see how all of you were doing. Like I said before I, and Headmaster Ozpin with the assistance of Professor Goodwitch, and approval from the academic committee (just for show) have excused you from all lesson plans until you're in tiptop conditions."

"We're fine." Blake said indifferently.

"We're fabulous." Yang said enthusiastically.

"We're refined." Weiss said smugly.

"I'm hungry!" Ruby impatiently yelled.

"Of course! You're all growing young women and as such need substance! I recommend eating vegetables! Green foods! Just no green eggs or ham, Sam-I-am. Also consume plenty of dairy products unless you are Lactose-intolerant then I implore you to substitute with Soy products unless of course you're not then you should drink plenty of milk! Milk is one of the fundamentals of growing up after all!"

Ruby looked at Yang. "See I told you!"

"Ahem, regardless it's good to see you all here. I sense a sort of kindred spirit with all of you and I'm glad that you'll share the same enthusiasm, and tenacity as I do when keeping up with history's ever expanding lesson. That being said though the offer still stands and you're more than welcome to take a much deserved break. Well then lunch has just started and we all deserve some meals to fill our bellies: I'll see you girls to it!"

He took a sip of his coffee, Team RWBY nodded as headed towards the exit. Yang was the last to head out towards the door before Oobleck stopped her.

"Wait Yang, I'm terribly sorry but could I have one-on-one talk with you?"

"Oh, sure Professor-"

Oobleck raised a green eyebrow above his non-reflected glasses, taking another sip of his cup.

"**Doctor** Oobleck? What can I do you for?"

"Well Yang, its seem that during my lecture I caught you looking very tense though out all of it. I would have counted it as high spirits indicated by the rousing victory yesterday on you first mission but I feel that there is some underline reasons for it. These seems like very unusual, very odd behavior for you, tell me Yang what is wrong?"

"Well…" She fumbled around trying to find the words, almost a minute went by as Oobleck got the hint.

"I'm sure you're a huntress who would rather speak through actions than words, am I correct? Well then I can assure you that I am no wet noodle when it come to one-on-one combat, I met many of Hunters who like you would rather talk through 'Ahem' Fist than through long winding speeches about their state of mind. So then if you ever need a practice fight with an experience Hunter to sort you're emotional state then know I'm here to help."

Yang's head dropped as she contemplated the matter. Quickly she gave him a thumps up.

"I wouldn't have known that you would have an extensive philosophy of a warrior, Doctor Oobleck. You really do have guts to challenge me."

"Like I said, although I am a pursuer of knowledge, hold a PHD, and an experience archaeologist. I am a veteran hunter foremost as such I am always willing, and able to enter the fray and kick some arse." He grinned.

* * *

Near the outskirts of Vale's city limits, Inside the interior of a lowly, dim warehouse; rows of lights flickered the large open space where a dozen White Fang members were patrolling the vacant grounds. Inside a planning room in the hub, Two figures were discussing to themselves.

"The scouts have made the LZ hospitable near Concordia. The Grimm won't trouble us Adam." The masked Lieutenant ensured the other mask individual.

Adam nodded in response. "Contingency plans have been place…"

"Adam," A voice rough, feminine voice spoke to him. A hooded White Fang member entered the room along with three other members; one wearing glasses over his mask.

While the other White Fang members wore the standard attire she wore a white hooded-cape with the White Fang insignia on the back. Along the standard grim mask her other attire consisted of a white flak-jacket with pale yellow flaps over a dark-grey long-sleeve shirt and black gloves. A black sash tied around her brown pants with black boots.

"The Job is done, We have acquired the entire SDC train, boxcars, and cargo. The crew have escape however." She answered: There was a strained in her voice.

"It doesn't' matter for now so long as we have what we need. Is that all, Nevada?"

She nodded no.

"The bullheads have dropped the train outside Vale for alterations as per instructions. The dust will be ship towards the docks as requested within the week."

The Lieutenant cough turning to Adam's attention.

"With that matter out of the way cells from Vacuo, and Mistral will be coming in spares within the weeks. We will be in full force by the month's end."

"Sir! They have arrive!" One of the members shouted to all room occupants.

The echoes of the three Haven attire movement caught everyone's attention.

The sinister woman stride ahead of them, she peaked into the room of the central hub meeting the gaze of Adam, Lieutenant, Nevada and the others.

Amber eyes flared with an evil chuckle.

"Adam, Darling are you making plans without me?" She let her index finger slide over his coat before he stood back, visibly disgusted.

"What do you want?" Adam said bluntly.

"Just here to inspect the plans of operation, we may have different agendas in mind but as of right now we have see that no cogwheels are let to disrepair. Of course we can settle for Teeth-clenched cooperation through out our endeavor but I think a little transparency between our groups should the best case, wouldn't you agree?"

Her amber eyes flared with a command of obedience towards him.

* * *

It was the busy lunch hour as the mess hall was filled with many students from all kingdoms.

The ever austere Glynda Goodwitch strolled in between each populated table with a stern expression, looking for any trouble maker that might start an infamous food-fight. She took a quick glance at a certain group of youngsters who were on notice. Four holographic screens were installed near each exit hoping that it would deter any rough behavior; unfortunately the fact that it was constantly on the Vale News Network, it did not help much.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were sitting next to each other each with an assortment of caffeine accompanying their meals; Blake was eating a tuna melt, one of the benefits of being a cat Faunus is that it did enhance the taste. Ruby was eating an assorts of foods (mostly sugar base), and Weiss was preoccupied.

"What?!"

Ruby let out a surprise yelp as she felt something slump over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss unceremonious resting her sleeping head on it. Eyes clamp shut, mumbling incoherently, drool and snot-bubbles coming out in masses. The sudden horrid mess terrified her red hooded partner.

_'ew, ew, ew, Saliva! Weiss germs!'_

"Get off!" She pushed the sleeping Weiss off as she landed and slumped over to Blake's shoulder surprising her mid-eating.

"What? What! Is that drool?! Control yourself Weiss!" The normally stoic Blake pushed her sleeping teammate off, surprisingly the unconscious girl sat upright after the ordeal.

"Weiss wake up!" Ruby shook her shoulder, abruptly waking her up.

"Unhand my apple you seven little rapscallions or else…" Weiss went on a slapping frenzy, attacking the air.

"Weiss! Drink this." Blake handed her a small cup of espresso.

"W-what? Why?" Weiss responded groggily while drinking the cup.

"Because you act like a real jerk when you're sleepy!" Ruby yelled while trying to find any signs of snot, and drool on her clothes; especially her beloved red hood in which she took it off and placed next to her in a neat press.

The hot, dark drink jolted Weiss awake briefly, her famous pride finally allotted something that she couldn't afford.

"Yawn, I'm afraid I do need some rest before the preliminaries and I need to get into bed but in this tired state I need some help getting there."

She turned to Ruby with heavy eyes, exhausted demeanor, chapped lips and dry tongue that made it difficult enunciating some words.

"…Bed me Ruby," She yawned, the first half of her sentence fumbled into indecipherable gibberish.

"What?" Ruby spoke bluntly as her silver eyes widen.

"Take me to bed Ruby." Weiss drawled her requested in a tired voice; slight anger started to draw out in her.

A light blush appeared on Ruby's confused face as she looked away.

"I-I didn't know you felt like that Weiss, but if we went like that, then that would mean I would have to share Crescent Rose with you and I can't share my baby with anybody!" She said with a little dramatic flare.

Ruby held up Weiss's hand and patted lightly it. "I think we should just stay as friends." She smiled sympathetically.

The heiress looked her like she was mad: looking at her eyes and then back at her hand and then back her eyes before pulling her dainty hand away. She started to rub her temples in annoyance; she knew this was one of her usual joking methods whenever the mood is misinterpret but Weiss had no desire to engage in banter, she needed sleep.

"Not like that you dunce! No time for silly jokes just escort me to bed in my sleep deprived state or else something bad might happen to me!"

"Ooooh! Yeah, that would be a good idea!"

* * *

Both of them got up from the table and headed for the exit. As they got to the open doors Weiss rubbed her eyes and then turn to Ruby.

"Y-you look different today?"

"Yeah, what?"

_"The Vytal Festival…" _The holographic television blared in the background.

"Taller? I don't know, regardless lets go, and thanks in advance."

"You're very much welcome!" Ruby chirp without a care.

Unbeknown to Ruby her trademark red hood was left in a neat pile on the table seat.

The news continued to broadcast in the background.

"**Lisa Lavender**: _In related news the Atlas army has been commissioned with security for The upcoming Vytal tournament that will go on as plan by this month's end despite the surprise Vale Grimm infestation yesterday. To mount an extensive preparation for the event both The Schnee Dust Company, and Dornroschen Defense Dynamics has agreed give the Atlas armada full cooperation during the survey. Surely ending a year of bitter rivalry between two companies engage in the field of military contracts. If we go back to Cyril I believe we have an interview with the head of tournament security, General Ironwood."_

"**Cyril Ian: **_We sure do Lisa. Ah, General Ironwood thank you for joining."_

"**General Ironwood: **_Thank you for having me."_

"**Cyril Ian: **_First I want to ask do you believe your battalion would be adequate enough protection given the light of recent events?"_

"**General Ironwood: **_While I do believe yesterday's infestation has caught us all by surprise my troops and a few of the local academe's hunters quickly stomped them out before they could do any real damage. That is why during the duration of the Vytal Festival my men will patrolling with a sense of urgency. Of course during the combat tournament I will see to it that only a considered amount of my best men will be surveying the event so as not to needlessly cause everyone to worry. With the involvement of the SDC, and DDD we will be showcasing a newline of special Atlesian Knights to demonstrate its new capabilities in advance."_

"**Cyril Ian: **_Ah! I see, I guess with local wanted criminal Roman Torchwick in your custody things will be running 'smoothly' is what the message that you're trying to convey, General?"_

"**General Ironwood: **_Why yes, the trail ahead would be running 'smoothly'."_

* * *

**Author's final note: This originally was suppose to be one long massive chapter but I decided to cut it in half; the other half is massive still. Almost reaching up to the size of the Prologue in its own right and it still needs a quarter more before its finish.  
**

**I originally made this story in mind because I kinda was dissatisfied with the end of Volume 2 so I made this in response before it turn into an even more complex story of its own.**

**Again I hope got the Character's personalities right And that I could still write well enough.  
**

**Read, and review if you please. **


	3. Chapter Two: Contrast

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Two: Contrast **

"Come on, this line is taking way too long; I'm starving!"

Yang tap the floor rapidly, the thick lunch line was condense with students. One banal male-student in particular who was in front of the boorish blond had enough of the echoing shoe taps.

"Hey knock it off with the noise, we're hungry too! Just get over it." He yelled in anger.

"You wanna fight?" Yang raised her fist with a disarming grin.

"n-no." He whimpered as he turned around towards the moving line.

"tch."

Yang rolled her eyes unimpressed. Just a few segments behind a familiar second-year crew looked on at the commotion from the blond, specifically Coco as she lowered her black shades; her brown eyes eying the brief flashes of red in Yang's lilac iris.

The inpatient Yang finally got out of the lunch line, gathering a variety of desired food: Hamburgers, and briskets. She was not lying about having a cow. Looking over the droves of eating students trying to find her little sister and teammates, she could only find Blake eating quietly by herself.

"Hey Blake, wheres Ruby and Weiss?" She looked around, the cookie crumbs was a definite sign that she was here.

"Ruby, and Weiss went back to the dorm; The need for sleep got the best of them." The eyelids started to get heavy as she tried to stroke them to stay open.

"It's kinda getting to me too."

"Wow, not me. For some reason I'm just full of pep today." Yang bit into a juicy burger ravaging it with her hunger, giving her partner a thumbs up.

"I guess blonds just have for more fun." Blake weakly smirked eating the last of her tuna melt sandwich.

"I can vouch for that!"

They both turn to the familiar cheerful face of Jaune, as he and the rest of his team settled their trays next to them.

"Hey guys!" Yang said between each mouthful chunk, while Blake greeted with a usual wave.

"Where is Ruby and Weiss? Are they sill sleeping?" Pyrrha asked.

"We we're all up this morning as requested by the snow queen but I guess it already took a toll on them. They were already gone by the time I got here, right Blake?"

She weakly nodded. "I should go too." Blake went on to gather her belongings, she eyed a certain red cloth; shrugged and took it before leaving.

"And then there was one." Yang mockingly foreboded, finished off the burger with a savory smile.

"I'm surprise you're still up Yang. The rest of your team seem pretty out of it." Pyrrha said concerned.

"Yeah, I guess with the big hero stuff you guys did yesterday on your mission and with the saving of Vale you would think that team RWBY would be taken a more well earn rest. I mean you really showed those guys!I mean you really thrash those guys! We really showed the Grimm whose boss! " Jaune excitingly pile on.

"Wow, someone is excited about the skirmish from yesterday. Then again I wouldn't blame you Jaune, taking out that Ursa Major with only a sword is pretty admirable. Keep it up and you might be a legend in the making, all thanks to ol'Pyrrha here."

Pyrrha nodded, giving her partner a longing look. "Really it was all Jaune's technique of his own to hone. I was just glad that our rigorous training together bore fruit that will one day make him a great hunter if it hasn't already."

She continued to look at him with a warm smile. It did not go unnoticed by Yang as Jaune rub the back of his head embarrassingly while bashfully smiling.

"Aww shucks, I couldn't have gone to battle bravely without everybody's help but especially you Pyrrha. I will always welcome you as my best friend." He gave her a friendly grin.

Pyrrha's smile diminished slightly, a look that was not lost on Yang. He sure was oblivious; makes the blond stereotype come true, Yang thought.

All the attention set upon Jaune started to swell his head. "I'll promise on my ancestors that I will lead Team JNPR into victory: yesterday was no fluke!" He stood up gathering some attention from the other students.

"This was but the first of many battles I will win. Look out world! Here comes Jaune Arc, hear my decree-" He yelped as he was suddenly elevated above his peers: Literally.

"Let the people know!" Nora shouted with an open smile. With her enormous strength she lifted Jaune, his feet panted precariously on her flat palms.

"Nora! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Jaune swayed as he tried to center his gravity.

"Oh come on! This is one those opportunities where you really have to grasp your moment in the sun and make the masses tremble before you!"

"I think I'm getting motion-sickness." He started to get green behind the gills.

"Oh fine! You big baby!" Nora immediately let go of his feet causing him fall on his back.

"Yum, Yum, Pancakes here I come." The bubbly Nora hummed as she went back to her seat to feast.

"Ouch." Jaune groan.

Yang hid a smirk at his expense while Pyrrha touched the bridge of her nose and breath an annoyed sigh.

"Say, didn't you have a mission schedule yesterday? The attack must have put a damper on it." Said Yang.

"Yes, the sheriff that we were shadowing has agreed to reschedule but at the cost of it being postpone a week from now. Although it gives us an opportunity to re-supply ourselves with necessities. Jaune and Nora decided it was good idea to give a bon farewell by eating all our stock rations before we left." Pyrrha said annoyingly, slightly eying Jaune as he sat back up while holding his head.

"And the raw pancake mix." Ren added.

"A worthy foe vanquished!" Nora devoured another syrupy pancake.

"Yeah, well it gives us a chance to enjoy the festival and the carnival at the end of the week. But anyway Yang, you haven't told us how your team's mission went. I mean with bits and pieces we heard it must have been chaotic! Taking out Torchwick and the White Fang must have been something. I was going to ask yesterday but you guys seem pretty beat, what went on there?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

Yang who was normally smiling hanged her head down, her face obscured.

"Yeah…it was flawless, they don't know what hit them, yeah." Yang trailed off.

The dimming of her eyes prompted both Pyrrha and Jaune to worry.

"Yang? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked anxiously.

"Nope!" She insincerely responded, finishing the last of her meal.

Her two friends gave each other a quick glance.

"If you want-"

"Anyway," Yang interrupted Jaune as she got up. "I have to talk to your heavy weapons expert here." She pointed at the bubbly orange-hair girl.

"Hey-ya!" The perky Nora waved, ushering Yang to sit in front of her.

"Come rap to me my fellow blond sister!" She grinned, pumping her right fist.

"Nora, you're not blond." Ren continued eating his meal.

"I am in spirit! Plus I stole some of Jaune's hair to use in a Voodoo doll that one time,"

"Hey!" Jaune yelled as he tried desperately to find a possible bald spot, finding none Pyrrha shook her head to reassure him.

"It didn't work!" Nora smiled.

Yang chuckled.

"Well anyway Nora, you and I are a lot alike in some ways. We both like the thrill of the battle and the reckless sense of adventure that comes with it."

"When you put it that way, if you have a job to do you might as well enjoy it and have fun!" She slurped a wedge of pancake with a giggle.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Didn't you want to become a huntress?"

"Well, yeah I did but I wasn't as enthusiastic as Ren was, I just tagged along to keep trouble away from him."

"And I keep Nora out of trouble, so it works out." Ren added between small bites.

"Oh! So that's why you're such a beast when it comes to combat! I guess when a couple get together (In battle) nothing can stop them. Nobody messing with your boyfriend huh?" Planting a few enticing words Yang waited for the results with a snicker, and a grin.

"uh…" Ren was the first to catch on. He flustered as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Yeah like…wait! We're not! But-not together-together!" Nora broke.

Yang's bright grin was dim in comparison to Nora's bright red face. _'I'll think I will change the topic soon but one more should do, heh'_

"Oh? Did I uncover something?" She pressed on.

"No-No! I'm serious, we are just close friends…and close like fami-yeah," Nora laughed nervously, letting out a timid yelp as her pinky made contact with Ren's causing both to make eye contact. In a phenomenal display of speed she slide towards the end of the table bench in a flash.

A small faint blush appeared on Ren's face, letting out a sigh he stared at the grinning Yang.

"Talk to her."

He strongly commanded while maintaining his apathetic composure. Yang was used to this, being familiar with the sullen expression whenever she dealt with Blake: The ball of string was definitely funny despite what she said. Yang put her hands up in a defeated manner and smiled.

"Alright, alright but I still think you're a cute couple." She clicked her tongue.

The one last comment made the bashful stoic sink further into his seat as Yang went to sit down across from the fidgeting blood knight to re-establish dialogue while she was still steaming red; either from embarrassment or anger, maybe both.

"Come on, you know I was only kidding, Hehehe."

Yang couldn't stop chuckling to herself, she found it too adorable for the war-hammer wielding maniac to be so nervous.

This made her realize that there was a really strong contrast between them. One went into battle with fury while the other was jovial so long as the others were safe and the battle won. But even with everybody safe, the one with fury had a side deep inside her that did not want to stop, ever.

Yang held out her hand with a smile. "Come on! Peace?" No matter how many times she told herself or others.

Nora turned her head away and denied the peace offering, crossing her arms and wagging one finger at the blond facing her with a playful scowl.

"Nope! Uh-uh! This Valkyrie only accepts apologizes in one or two forms," She leaped on top of the bench seat planting a leg on the table shaking it violently.

"You! Me! Battle! At the Preliminaries! Now!" Nora declared war on Yang, a clash of thunder set the mood. "Or you could give me a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes for a week." She said sweetly, tilting her head and placing her index finger on her smile.

"Never!" Yang dramatically slammed her fist.

"You blond fiend! Very well, I'll accept your challenge!" Both of them locked gaze as arcs of lighting trace back and forth.

"Wait, didn't you challenge me?"

Yang befuddling asked while Nora thought about it for a moment before answering back.

"Nobody is keeping track!"

**Cough**

"I'm keeping track."

Both bruisers slowly turn to look at the bespectacled fury incarnated staring back at them with an overwhelming commanding posture, arms cross, wand ready to crack some heads, face scowl but the real cinch was that diabolically, small smile etched into her face.

"Oh, I'm keeping track of every mess, wayward action, every distraction you girls have conceived. But I am a fair woman." Goodwitch pushed the bridge of her glasses adjusting it in place; Putting a shiver down both girls.

"Since the next preliminaries won't start in three hours I will gladly accommodate both of you to fight as long as you like. You two will have the entire arena to yourselves."

"And the catch?" Yang squeaked, the scared Nora nodded silently with her mouth slightly gaped.

"You won't stop, until I say so. The real fun comes with crawling back to the stands." She smirked devilishly.

"Come along children, get dress and arm yourselves with your weapons. Time is of the essences." She stride out of the mess hall.

"See Yang! It's going to be fun!" The now happy Nora slapped the still petrified Yang's shoulder, She slowly gawked at the bubbly girl with disbelief at the sudden 180 change of demeanor.

Nora galloped towards Ren who finished his meal. "Come on Ren! There is going to be an epic battle afoot of epic epicness and you can't miss it! Wave my banner and cheer your friend on! (Which is me) Remember no bets! Cuz I will not take the fall!"

She continued to gallop humming to herself as Ren looked Jaune and Pyrrha with a small and tried knowing smile before leaving in tow. Yang soon followed, glancing the other two.

"Your teammates huh?" she slowly walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Why do I keep forgetting my stuff?!"

Perfect spheres of tears drop in twin trails while Ruby navigated the building corridors on her way back to the mess hall. It seems she finally got the hint that something of hers was missing. Snaking around each corner the red-hoodless girl was blinded by her emotional attachment to see anything beyond the destination of her beloved red hood, she didn't even had time to greet Blake on the way as she exploded out the door.

She momentarily closed her crying eyes. _'please be there, please be there, please be there!'_

"huh?" Opening her eyes again she saw a someone in the middle of the hallway; A hairband, chestnut-hair girl with pink eyes dressed in the female Atlas academy uniform.

In a panic Ruby harshly veered left. Her momentum kept her attached to the vertical wall surface, wobbling each large window that came in each interval with her velocity. To her horror, one of the windows near the Atlas girl was open.

"Ah!" Before she knew it Ruby was out in the air. She was a couple of stories high as she started to descend.

"Grab it!"

**Ka-chunk!**

The sound of a mechanical transformation rang out of the window where a large, metallic cylinder shaft poked out where upon Ruby immediately grabbed it with dear life. She gave a relived sigh which was abrupt by the sharp pull of the shaft as it dragged her towards the window. Planting her boots on window frame before vaulting over it and somersaulting into the building landing flat on the ground.

"For a moment there I thought I was a goner!" Ruby gasp as she staggered to keep standing, Needless to say that was a close one for her. Patting herself to make sure she was still there Ruby looked up the Atlas attire girl in front of her, being the weapons geek that she was, the one distinct thing about the girl that she notice was the Halberd that was almost twice as tall as the girl.

"Are… are you alright?" The pink eye girl asked monotonously but with a readable worried look on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me! I'm Ruby." She said hastily while extending her hand between heavy gasps. The Atlas girl nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm…"

"Theresa,"

A voice interrupted them, Ruby's silver eyes widen as she turn to see a familiar face from a month ago.

_'Wait isn't that?'_

"Oh? Miss Rose? We meet again."

* * *

"Finally! Ya know this is pretty good!"

It was a slowly, fading sunny day in the commercial district of Vale, despite yesterday's attack it was quickly mob with many people shopping and enjoying themselves in restaurants, and cafés. Although for a few, the appearances of Atlesian Knight droids patrolling the streets did unnerve some but for others it did lull them into a sense of security. The human-like personalities that the Atlesian Knight 200s displayed did bring a humor quality to them.

"**Hey, pretty lady!**" A pair of grey wolf ears twitched as an obviously robotic voice spoke to her.

"hmm?" The Faunus girl swallowed a spoonful of her orange parfait.

"**Hope you're enjoying your [insert beverage or food item here], because you deserve it for being an upstanding citizen!**"

"Ya just keep trying ya bucket of bolts." Olga chuckled as she enjoyed another splendor spoonful.

"**Ouch! Cold!**" The droid continued to walk away in its patrol. It was a hard month for her and the rest of the team so the last thing that she wanted is to be flirted with a robot, she preferred to be courted with an actual person.

The parasol table did wonders in blocking off the harsh rays of the sun outside the humble little café. She was glad that she choose to outfit herself with her battle uniform rather than the warm Atlas uniform that the rest of the team wore. Enjoying the dessert she realize the other parfait before her that she bought for her partner.

Just a she was about to ask herself where she was, an Atlas attire girl dress in a blue hooded-duster with stylish, outline symbol of butterfly wings and a star-wand on her back appeared out of the street corner. She seem to be carrying lots of bags as she scanned the crowds looking for someone.

"Janey!" Olga waved to the lost girl with a shrilling yell, annoying a few of the patrons next to her.

The brunette looked at her direction and smiled as she made her way towards her friend.

"Hallo! I have seem to gotten lost on my own errands, I take it yours went better than mine Olga." Jane smiled brightly.

"Ya can say that, it was a bit of a sticky mess, a tad bit of a mission if I could add but I finally gotten North's wind blade-head replaced by a genuine weapons forge shop! Best in Vale or so they claim." She kicked the metal chair over to Jane, offering her a seat in which Jane gladly sat.

"Oh that is wonderful! My sightseeing of Vale went very well too. I have already charted some of the best shops for us to enjoy in our month long stay." Jane dug into one of her paper bags carefully pulling out an orange, stylish sunhat. "As proof of their merit I have brought each of you a gift, here is yours. I made sure for the hatter to place emphasis on your Faunus ears, I hope you like it!"

"OH, Janey! Ya shouldn't have!" Olga tried it on as it nestled nice over her wolf ears. She pose briefly, propping her chin on her palm, giving a wink.

"How chic! Thank ya Janey, ya are the best partner and team leader anybody could have."

Jane smiled, and nodded before her face turn into curious expression as Olga slowly pushed the parfait towards her.

"As a small token of appreciation I got ya this, its strawberry flavor try it!"

Jane looked at the dish with almost child-like wonder as she seemingly examined it before taking in a spoonful and eating it. She closed her eyes and for a minute seem to be taking in each note of flavor that came by, she opened her green eyes again.

"Its very tasty and scrumptious, thank you Olga!"

"Excellent, at least something good came up today, this is the only eating establishment I have found that has not denied me service or insulted me to mine face. All the good I do and they still treat me like a second-class citizen for being a Faunus." She said bitterly, stirring the half finished parfait into messy chunks.

Jane sat still on her seat with a blank face before her eyebrows drew together into an angered expression, She let out a gasp as she stood up.

"That is awful! Discrimination like that should not be allowed. Don't worry Olga my friend, just tell me the names of the shops who showed bias towards you and I'll give them such a talking to. If they're shops I visited I'll make sure to never to continue being a loyal customer." Jane gulped the remaining bulk of the parfait in a single action earning a light chuckle from Olga.

"Its Ok Janey, they're not worth it. But it's nice that ya care, ya really are a good friend." She finished the last of the dessert.

"But the point is moot anyway, the next tournament preliminaries will be in a hour or so, meaning we don't have much time before we meet Luvia and Theresa at Beacon."

"Oh my, I did not realize. To think my schedule would be flawed, Oops! My mistake!" The blue coat girl smiled sheepishly.

"Well…" Olga stopped mid-sentence, a familiar scent snuck into her nose.

"Wait, that smell," She sniffed the air around her. "It's forever fall sap!" The nose sniffed once more with a content smile.

Jane's green eyes widen with curiosity at the manic display of her wolf partner, Jane looked and whirled around almost doing a complete 360 trying to find the scent. She then stroked her chin looking dumbfounded.

"Really? How Strange, I cannot find evidence of it. Unusual as it is a rare commodity outside botanical facilities."

"I bet my lucky fang that it is, I am sure of it. Come along Janey, I sense something familiar mixed with the sap."

Both of them left the gated terrace, Olga jogged on the paved intersection while Jane ambled behind her.

The Faunus girl sniffed the air for any notes, thankfully the air was calm and the red sap aroma was constant and directional. Olga turn the corner of the sidewalk, it was just one block away; how thankful, Olga thought.

Jane followed suit with the sundry bags in tow, far away she notice two individuals enter a general shop; one blond boy and one red-headed girl.

* * *

"Jaune, you really shouldn't have."

Pyrrha was the first to enter the simple brick and stone general shop. The bell rang as she pushed in the wooden crafted door. Jaune just caught up to her, coming from a nearby jewelry shop. It was inside the entrance that he told her turn around with that warm smile of his.

Pyrrha's heart was fluttering as Jaune embellished her with a golden pendant case. The parted lips of his affectionate smile, the warm closeness of his being as he finally secured the necklace around her. She was almost disappointed as he step back.

Jaune's head tilted slightly, wearing an accomplished smile. "What can I say, it caught my eye."

_'Just like you'_ He thought, reflecting on what she said during the dance. It was like a mental, emotional blind spot.

_'Am I the kinda guy like me? Do I dare be? Or does she already see me like that?'_

A burden bore further into his thoughts while wearing that forced smile.

_'Heck, I sure wasn't the guy who could slice up an Ursa months ago that's for sure. All because of her I could accomplish so much now, no more would it be a fever dream.'_

Pyrrha was with glee as she observed the pendant over her hand, the star-shape crest shine with orange luster.

"Although I'm lavished with gifts from both fans and sponsors this is something I will always cherish, thank you Jaune, its lovely."

_'That's right, I bet she does get copious amounts of gifts and stuff like that. With that gleam in her eye I know she means it that she would cherish it.'_

"Glad you like it. With the Lien bonds I saved up through out the semester I think this went for a better investment than buying some snack rations."

"A Sensible and thoughtful gift." She smiled. "How very you Jaune. Although I was a bit worried that our training regimen wouldn't diminish any body-weight that your midnight-snacks escapades would add on or so as a little bird told me." Pyrrha lean in and quickly press her finger on his stomach.

A small smile appeared on Jaune's face as he reacted to her touch. A quizzical look then drew upon him.

"Wait how did you…" He rolled his eyes. "I knew Nora was traitor! I bet is cuz I chose waffles over pancake!" He feinted anger causing Pyrrha to giggle.

"Yes, the local grape vine always holds some juicy secrets." She continued to laughed while slowly closing the gap between them. Once again she held the pendant in her hand and considered.

"Jaune, about this gift…" She quickly step up and gave him a quick innocuous peck on the left cheek

"Thank you." Pyrrha said with a faint blush.

"Y-you're w-welcome!" Jaune yelped quickly being caught off-guard by the rapid act.

_'Am I really thinking too much on this? Am I-I the kinda guy I am? Should I ask her now?'_

She look at him earnestly as his own face blush as he anticipated an answer from her.

"Pyrrha, can I ask you something?"

She slowly started to close the gap again with a small smile. There was an intense ring that blurted out and deflated the mood. Her hopeful outlook faulted into a frown as the ringing continued.

"You might want to answer that, Heh." Jaune said with a forced grin.

"It's probably my tournament sponsors." She dejectedly said while reaching for her scroll.

The static frown only confirm it as she took a glance on the scroll's screen. Jaune sighed as Pyrrha held up her finger while she ambled away towards a corner inside the shop.

_'Maybe this is a sign.'_ He chuckled halfheartedly.

The entrance bell rang once again.

"Yup, there is no mistaking that messy blond hair. Jaune ya still a sap?"

His eyes nearly bugged out as the voice buzz at his ears. He turned around to meet a pair of hazel eyes.

"We meet again." The pert wolf girl said with a smile.

Jaune was taken back, glancing at her before opening his mouth. "Olga?" He said carefully.

"Aye! Mine name. Glad ya remembered, although our meeting was cut-short I still took at it as a cordial encounter after how kind ya were to my friend Theresa. She a bit of a gauche and not very good with strangers so it was a delight to see her act comfortable around someone outside the team. Ya know a friend!"

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that! I didn't even know about her social troubles, she was just a lost girl that I accidentally 'ran' into. Although I was ready to take the retribution she might had for me I extend my hand in friendship instead; I'm happy that she accept it. You should tell her that an Arc always treats his friends right." He smiled.

"Well ya be happy to hear that our team has finally finalized its preparations and we will be staying at Beacon academy as exchange students for the festival. So ya can address that personally, I am sure she would be alight."

"Of course! Well when I met her, she seem to gotten lost around the 'humble' abode, seeing as you guys are new I can volunteer to guide your team around all the school facilities."

"Why aren't ya just a peach Jaune. Ya just keep getting sweeter, and sweeter." Olga flicked Jaune's shoulder causing to wince a little.

"Well Mr. Official guide, We be happy to accept your generous help." She saluted flamboyantly easing Jaune into a smile.

"Hey, How did you find me anyway?" Jaune tilted his head, raised eyebrows, cupping his chin with his right hand.

He stared at her while she smiled, there was a playful dance on her eyebrows while her nose twitch twice. His mouth was ajar as he finally got the hint.

"Really?! I still smell?"

The entrance bell rang thrice.

"Olga, I finally caught up to you." Jane entered anteroom, her eyes kept on Olga with a present smile.

"Did you find the alleged Forever Fall red sap?" Her eyes glanced towards the blond boy catching her eye; Jane's mouth form an 'o'.

"Oh, Hallo there! Are you an acquaintance of Olga's?" She batted her eyes with a smile as she settled her bags on the floor.

"uh, yeah! Hello, I'm Jaune Arc." He extend his hand while Jane shook it.

"Well, Hallo Jaune, my name Jane Lazuli. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I guess." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward stance.

"Are you a friend of Olga's?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I like to think so." Jaune said.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Any friend of Olga is a friend of mine." She smiled brightly.

"Actually," Olga spoke up. "This is the boy I told ya about that helped Theresa back on our previous visit."

Jane looked at Jaune with astonishment.

"Oh that's even better, its equally as wonderful! Thank you Jaune, you're a true treasure. I can't thank you enough for being friends with both my teammates. To think you were already a true ally to my team before I met you." She continued to smile brightly.

"oh, stop it." Jaune said bashfully. "I'm just glad I followed my mom's advice, you know 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

"Then considered us no longer strangers." Jane said.

"Hmp," Olga smirk. "Now if Jaune could befriend Luvia then I would have seen everything."

Jane looked at Olga. "I think I would have offered her a cheese-burger as a peace offering if I knew her better back then." Jane chuckled.

They both giggled while Jaune lingered by. _'they seem like a fun duo.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry it took so long Jaune, those sponsors have been really ambitious lately in trying to promote me in the tournament stage."

Jaune turned his head to see his smiling partner walk towards him with slight skip; 'maybe' he imagined.

"Oh, you're not alone." Pyrrha said with a bitter-sweet tone.

Both girls stopped and turn to Pyrrha. Olga's eyes flickered hesitantly while Jane drew a blank face. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment.

"Aren't you that exchange student who propelled herself with her ax a few of weeks ago?" Pyrrha she said with a curious face.

"What can I say? I like to show off." She shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, I know ya. You're Pyrrha Nikos: the four-year Mistral region tournament champion."

"Why, yes I am. Your name is Olga right?" She glance at Jaune who nodded confirming.

"Oh, yeah Pyrrha let me introduce you to my friends here, Olga, you know and Jane her teammate."

"Hey." Olga waved.

"Hallo!" Jane smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you both." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Also Olga and Jane this my partner and teammate," Jaune drew attention towards her. "I guess you already know her." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, your partner…" Olga looked at Pyrrha and then at Jaune; she anxiously drawled her words. Olga then quickly chuckled heartily. "Wow, to have a celebrated champion and a tournament winner shoo-in as your partner must be something."

"Yeah well, I'm no slouch either I'll have you know. As the leader of Team JNPR I led my fair share of victories." He boasted horrendously.

"That's right, as both his mentor, and partner I have seen his exceptional leadership first hand. Especially his modest, introspective qualities." She nudged at him with grin and a glare.

"uh, yeah." He caught the look and chuckled embarrassingly.

"Really? You're a team leader too?" Jane said with cheerful tone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to formally introduce this gal," Olga patted Jane's back. "Jane here is my partner and the leader of Team JOLT."

"Oh cool!" Jaune held out his hand. "You know seeing as we're both leaders I'd say good-old leader handshake is in order."

Jane just looked at him with a blank face, her eyelids blinking a few time. Finally there was a shine on her green eyes as she return the shake with a grin.

"It's great to meet another leader Jaune. In my last visit I've had the pleasure to meet another terrific leader whom I've been told is a prodigy; she goes by the name Ruby Rose."

Pyrrha's eyes perk up as Jaune was taken back.

"Wait? You know Ruby?" Jaune said surprised.

_'Huh? Small world.'_

"Oh, are you by chance an acquaintance of hers?" Jane asked equally as surprised.

"Actually, we fought alongside Ruby and her team since our initiation." Pyrrha said stepping up besides Jaune establishing her presence.

"We in fact live across from her team's dorm room." Said Jaune.

"Wow! It must be an extraordinary coincidence that we met you both, huh?" Jane pump her fist with excitement. "This is what they must call destiny, it's phenomenal!" She said with astonishment.

"Yeah, how about that," Olga rubbed her elbow. "I met Jaune and you-err Ya met Ruby: must be faith." She shrugged with an open smile.

Jane glanced at her partner.

"That reminds me," She turn to face Jaune. "On that day I challenged Ruby and her team in the tournament and since the preliminaries are up and my team needs to qualify I think it's a capital opportunity to rekindle-"

Jane's scroll vibrated interrupting her.

"Oh pardon me." She took her scroll from her pocket. Her eyes widen as she opened the device to a message.

"Oh! Another extraordinary coincidence! It's Luvia, she with Ruby right now actually."

Olga smirk. "With all the mentioning of Luvia it's no wonder she would have a sneezing fit."

"Well she's been topical lately." Jane said.

"Regardless we got about 30 minutes to kill until the airship back to Beacon arrives." Olga steered the conversation over to the blond leader. " Jaune are ya and Pyrrha going to be at the next schedule preliminary?"

"Yeah, I think my other teammates are already there at the moment and I need to win some battles for me to qualify." He turn to Pyrrha with a smile. "I can't have my team to do my share of the fight for me, with Pyrrha's training I don't have to."

Pyrrha smiled warmly. "Seeing as we came here to gather supplies and we have time before we embark, I think we should shop around Jaune. The one good thing about sponsors means I have currency to splurge so my treat." She tapped his shoulder.

"Ok if you insist Pyrrha." Jaune to turn to Olga and Jane. "I guess we'll meet you guys at the landing platforms." The both left and disappeared into stocked rows of the General store.

Olga nodded to herself.

"Come Janey, let's waste some time while we are here. Maybe this place has some good literature."

"Swell idea Olga." Jane agreed.

* * *

"It's done." Luvia said.

_'Whats done?'_ Ruby asked herself.

One moment, her life was in peril then next she met this kinda awkward Atlas student and then she meets Luvia again; the remote rich girl who without hesitation, and pause commands her to stay quiet while she makes a message.

"Is she always this aloof?" Ruby whispered to the pink eye girl next to her who stood completely still during the entire thing.

"Not always." Theresa said monotonously without paying attention to Ruby.

Ruby stares at her for a moment, raising her eyebrow.

"It's Jane, I contacted her to meet us at the Beacon courtyard." Luvia walked towards the duo.

"In our last encounter I remembered you two were fond of each other; seeing as you were both for a lack of a better word 'quirky'. So I felt it was adamant that I bring her along."

"Jane? Oh she's here? It's been a long time since I met her. I didn't know she was here, I mean you're here so I guess she would be here so unless you just came here by yourself which would be-"

"Miss Ross." Luvia clapped her boot's heel.

"Huh?"

"You still have not learn your lesson about running barbarously around buildings without care have you?" Luvia glared.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby said nervously.

Luvia sighed as she walked over towards the obvious smudge marks running parallel on the walls and windows. She slid her finger on the smudge and presented it to the guilty girl.

"Are these not your shoe marks? If not then the walking habits of the students of Beacon academy are quite off-the-wall, so to speak." She took out a white cloth from her satchel to clean her finger.

"Yeah, it's just I forgot and misplaced something sentimental to me back at the dining hall and I was too focus to get to it that I was blind to everything." Ruby said sadly.

"I see, nothing as pedestrian like getting some supplies but something special to you. The fact you would put yourself on harm's way to prevent causing ill to Theresa is something else."

"Hehehe, eh you saw that?" Ruby laughed sheepishly.

"Miss Rose that puts you in a different light to me. I give my thanks for thinking of my partner's safety." Luvia nodded in approval.

"You don't really have to thank me, I would have done again if I had another chance. Er but I would have probably learn my lesson the first time or maybe the second, but you're welcome uh Luvia? Can I call you that?"

Despite the pleasant words Luvia was slightly scowling, those naturally piercing green eyes made Ruby slightly nervous and even more so how to approach formalities, but that soon change as her stare lessen with a small smile.

"Of course you may Miss Rose."

"You know you could always call me Ruby if you like." She return the smile.

"Very well hence forth I shall address you by your name, R-"

"Ruby you dunce!"

The regrettable announcement traced the around the girls and directly towards Ruby's ears; it was the known shrill voice that belong to an angry and annoyed Weiss.

She marched towards them with her eye solely on her partner who was paralyzed without a clue.

"Ruby you forgot…" Weiss stopped in her tracks to face the other regal girl before her.

Icy blue eyes meet fiery green. There was a swell of force emerging from the girls that swipe at each other, at least that what it felt like to Ruby and Theresa as the latter let out a small gasp.

"Miss Schnee."

Weiss hesitated.

"Miss Brier."

Ruby pouted, She saw where this was going and without delay sped between them.

"Ok, nu-uh. I don't know what you guys beef is but I don't want us to be in the middle of an awkward standoff where nobody is speaking. Both of you talk it out like civilized people with words, preferably nice ones!" Ruby crossed her arms with an angry frown.

Both stared at her with their glare.

"Perhaps some neutral dialogue is in order." Luvia said.

"Oh if you insist." Weiss said with venom.

"Weiss!" Ruby glared at her.

"Alright, alright I guess we cannot get into politics of our capitalistic companies without opening old wounds." Weiss sighed.

"Although the account of an underhand Dust company encroaching on territory that it should not have traversed is worth its critics." Luvia said.

"Why you! Capitalism is fair game!" Weiss paused anxiously at the implications of those words; It was a phrase her father used all often.

"Anyway," She composed herself and alighted back the ire. "What would an inexperience cur like you know in your ill-gotten position!"

"…" Luvia said nothing as she started to approach Weiss menacingly.

"Luvia stop!"

All three turn around to hear Theresa's plead towards Luvia; The small girl's eyes looked downcast.

"Neutral dialogue," She parroted. "And explanation."

Luvia closed her eyes and sighed.

Ruby turn to Weiss.

"Weiss, what is Luvia to you?"

"Up until a while ago nothing, but a year ago both the Schnee Dust company and her family company, Dornroschen Defense Dynamics were in a joint venture together to create mechanize suits for the dust quarry to reduce labor cost but my father ended the venture and took the plans in order to weaponized the suits for Atlas."

"You mean the Atlesian Paladins?" Ruby asked.

"So you admit it." Luvia approached her.

"I've admit my father has wrong your company but this Schnee and the rest of the SDC is nothing like him." Weiss pointed her finger at her. "But that does not explain your ill inheritance of your position of your company, Luvia Brier: CEO of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics."

There was a pause.

"Nothing but a petty title Miss Schnee." Luvia gritted her teeth. "Just a position." She muttered, staring down.

Luvia looked at them in the eye.

"My parents and their board members still hold the power; I'm just there." She said with brief, wistful look.

Luvia signaled Theresa to follow her, She walked past Weiss and Ruby.

"I must make my leave to meet the rest of my team." She looked at Ruby with a pleasant look.

"It was nice meeting again Ruby." Luvia then turn Weiss.

"Miss Schnee it was…" Her nose twitched as her face puckered. "Achoo!"

"Hey!" Weiss step back to avoid the fluids.

"An event." Luvia said nasally.

"Jane is talking." Theresa said with a 'matter a fact' tone.

"Then she is near, lets go."

The both headed out of the corridor towards the courtyard.

"That was heavy." The stunned Ruby said with a sharp sigh.

"Here!" Weiss shoved a red cloth onto Ruby's chest.

She look down and her silver eyes widen as she realized what was cupping in her hands.

"My hood! Where did yo-"

"It was Blake, if you paid attention you would have notice when she came back to the dorm with it instead of heading straight into the fray without thinking, you dunce."

Ruby did not pay attention.

"Oh it feels so good to wear this again! I'm now complete." She cooed, feeling the red fabric on her shoulders with her slender hands.

Meanwhile the heiress stared into the empty space where her rival was last seen; She closed her fist with an iron clamp. The anger, while not full blown was evident.

"A petty title?" She muttered to herself.

In her field of view her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby casually walking out of the empty corridor.

"Where are you going?" Weiss shouted to her.

"To see Jane, you know Luvia's team leader." Ruby turn to her. "Weiss, it's better if you both mellow out. They are going to be here for the festival so you might as well learn to try to bury the hatchet."

"It's not going to be easy." Weiss scowled at her.

"Our job is to do the hard stuff easy. Might as well start with this hurdle." Ruby shrugged.

Weiss paused with a look of surprised on her face before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed by the exceptional value of your advice."

"That's why _I'm_ the leader." Ruby pointed to herself with a proud face.

"Whatever, let's just go bury the hatchet." Weiss grumbled.

* * *

The courtyard was scarce with people as they headed towards the pathway leading to the platforms which were in the process of both landing and departure.

Luvia, and Theresa sat on perimeters of the main avenue. Theresa's eyes were downcast as her legs dangled off the ground, Luvia just stared intensely towards the arriving airship.

They were soon join by Ruby and Weiss, the former waved and the latter avoided they're gaze for the time being. Luvia silently nodded at Ruby, who sat down next to the pink eye girl.

They both sat silently. Although Ruby was still slightly awkward in her interactions with others she felt this girl had it worse when it came to being social so she started to try a conversation.

"Your name is Theresa right?" Ruby said apprehensively, her eyes wandering over to Weiss who paced past them in a huff clearly working on her own conflict. Her eyes set themselves back to Theresa.

"Yes." Theresa said quietly and hastily.

"Oh, good, it's just I'm not great with remembering names except when I meet people in a very dramatic fashion, Hehehe." She laughed nervously.

There was a pause.

"Anyway thanks for saving me back there. I would have been totally toast if you didn't save me with your super cool halberd, does it have a name?" Ruby was genuinely interested.

"Byrthen Knave." Theresa answered.

"Oooh!" Ruby glance with wonder at the weapon strapped to Theresa's waist.

"Does it turn into anything?"

The smaller girl nodded, her hands scrunched on the grey fabric of her skirt.

"Its a mort-"

"It's Jane and Olga, I can see them." Luvia stood up earning the attention of Theresa.

The silently, fuming Weiss turn towards the direction of the platforms, while Ruby leaned precariously forwards to see; she gasp.

Appearing next to them was the familiar faces of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"It's Jaune and Pyrrha! They're with them." Ruby shouted.

_'huh? small world'_ She thought.

"Pyrrha Nikos? The Mistral champion who is poised to win the Vytal tournament." Luvia caught Ruby gawking at her.

"Hmm, my company is one of her sponsors promoting her presence in the festival."

"I should have known your company would be a leech, accruing attention with embellished hunters. " Weiss accused.

"In the joint board meetings I was assured that your company would be a sponsor as well. Seeing as only your father and sister were present I should have know that you were out of the loop."

Weiss was taken back by that true statement, she was dumbfound before she tried to salvage her relatively calm composure.

"Of course I knew! I'm just happy support a friend and not just an image to exploit."

"Weiss isn't that what you tried to do back at the initiation?" Ruby said knowingly with a wag of her finger.

"Quiet you!" The heiress retorted.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Olga and Jane were among the dozens of crowds walking the avenue as they were preoccupied with themselves.

* * *

"Do you like books a lot?"

Jaune asked Olga; she seem really engaged in the small book she bought, it seem to be about weapon maintenance.

He ate a bit of pleasant beef-jerky as he awaited an answer.

Olga dip the book down and smiled.

"Well, I am accustom to a sort of a rustic lifestyle, not a lot of electronics or machine gizmos; so I do with I can. With books the humble home is pretty Arcadian."

She nodded to herself as she continued.

"Frankly, the only advance tech that I am familiarized with is North's wind; even then I need help maintenance it."

Jaune was about to add to the conversation before Jane's eyes shine with delight.

"Hey, I see them!" Jane tugged at Olga's sleeve. "Let's hurry Olga!"

Jane rushed pass the crowds with precision navigation. Jaune and Pyrrha gave Olga a confused look as the wolf-girl shrugged with a sympathetic head tilt.

"When she is vivacious there is nothing ya can do about it." With that she rushed after her with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying that beef jerky a lot." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, for some reason it keep the airsickness at bay." Jaune said with a playful smile.

"I think I could see Ruby and Weiss, let's go say 'hello'."

* * *

Jane and Olga went over to greet their teammates while Jaune and Pyrrha caught up to Ruby and Weiss.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted with a pleasant wave.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss." Jaune gave a quick glance to both with a small smile and a weak wave.

"Hey Jaune, Hey Pyrrha." Ruby smiled.

"Hello Pyrrha, Hello Jaune." Weiss greeted the former with a quick nod while the latter with a neutral tone without the hint of any thinly veiled contempt; her mind seem to be somewhere else.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby stared at Weiss with a baffled expression. The blond just looked at the two girls with a perplexed face and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going over to see Theresa."

He headed over towards Team JOLT as Jane and Olga walk past him; The Faunus gave him a passing glance. Jaune came up to the pink eye girl who up until now was silent, her demeanor perked up as she saw him. It did not go unnoticed by the vigilant glare of Luvia who stood by.

"Hey Theresa!" Jaune grinned awkwardly.

"Hello Jaune." She said with a small smile.

"It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has, it's good to see you again." Theresa continued with the smile before it deflated as soon as she saw Luvia approaching.

"You," The regal girl spoke coldly; catching Jaune's attention.

"Um M-me?" He stood back as Luvia stood close to him with a commanding look.

"Are you Jaune Arc? The maladroit boy whom Theresa speaks fondly of?"

"Y-yeah?" He laughed nervously as her green eyes pierce at him.

"I want to give my thanks; it's not everyday that she interacts with others outside the team."

"No Problem! Olga has already told me about it." He turn to Theresa with a thumps up.

"Hey Theresa! I want you to know that an 'Arc always treats his friends right' So don't be hesitant to ask for help from me!" He grinned brightly earning a nod of acknowledgment from the shy girl.

"You are peculiar, Mr. Arc."

Jaune turn to see Luvia staring at him, with folded arms, perpetual glower and a raised eyebrow.

"Um y-your Theresa's partner I take it?" He asked with a gulp.

The preppy girl nodded.

"Luvia Brier of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics." She dictated formally.

"Oh! So you're an heiress like Weiss?" Jaune pointed behind him at the Schnee girl who sneezed all over Ruby who screamed 'Weiss germs!' in the background.

"No." Her glare intensified. "I'm the CEO." She gritted her teeth.

"Wow! Now that must be something!" Jaune said impressed.

"Not really; it's an inane position." Luvia said tersely.

"Oh," He awkwardly let his gaze wander to a corner.

_'The girl was nothing like Weiss, I mean I never felt so awkward like this.'_

"So," Jaune tried to progress earning an exasperated sigh from the girl making him wince.

_'Really awkward!'_

Jaune faked a cough as he flick at his cheek before return his gaze at her trying to think of something to either salvage or break the conversation off without coming out as rude, especially towards a high class type. As Jaune let his eyes and mind wander again as he reached for the packet of Beef jerky he had earlier, the rustling of the bag caught Luvia attention and even more so the contents of it.

"So, umm." He chewed on the dried beef trying to think of something to say never noticing the intense dedication Luvia had towards it, flicking off a spot of spittle from her lips in an effort to save dignity.

"So, what is the Dornroschen company all about?" He asked, actually curious.

The pupils of her green eye dilated briefly before decreasing.

"Before I tell you, may I have a piece of your food item that you are enjoying? I-I think its only fair."

"huh? sure!" He dip the opening of the tan bag towards her, she tried her best to not be greedy and only take a slice.

Luvia quickly devoured the morsel, letting a loud audible gulp from her. After it she closed her eyes briefly and a small smile appeared.

_'That's kind weirdly cute, I guess?'_ Jaune thought with a smile.

"Regarding your inquiry," Luvia coughed as she maintained a professional composure.

"It is a weapons and military hardware manufacturing company. We make ballistics weapons of sorts: Guns, explosives propellants, missiles. We also make the gunships and carriers. In short: Dornroschen Defense Dynamics is the backbone of the Atlas military." The description was said with an automated tone from Luvia.

"Wow! You do all that?" Jaune was awestruck.

Luvia nodded.

"How can you call that an inane position? Holding any position on a company that does so much is nothing to sneeze at, I mean c'mon, think of all the good you do." He said earnestly as if trying to assure her of something.

She was taking back his words, her eyes scanned his as she sighed.

"Yes, while the company is essential to the military might, my position is just an ersatz one. Nothing more than to fill in a void in the company board." She bit her lip, Luvia wanted to add on but halted further.

"I don't believe that, they must have you put you there for a reason." Jaune's eyes narrowed, there was a positive feeling in his words.

Luvia bit her lip again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You are peculiar, Mr. Arc."

* * *

"Hallo! And a personal greetings to you Ruby, its been a long time." Jane said with the everlasting smile as she approach the trio.

Ruby waved with a shy smile. "Hey Jane, its been a while; like a month."

Jane suddenly arched forward and presented her hand in an expressive manner while Ruby's face turn into a quizzical one with a half-smile. In the background Weiss raised her eyebrow while Pyrrha smiled a little.

"I've come to understand that leaders shake hands upon meeting. Your friend Jaune showed me that, seeing as we didn't shake hands on our first meeting I like to remedy that."

"Yeah, sure."

The meeting between the two leaders was soon interrupted by the towering Faunus girl. Momentarily stunned Ruby broke away with a slightly open smile as Olga set her eyes on the smaller girl.

"Oh, Hallo! You must be the famous Ruby Rose that I heard so much about," Olga flicked her ears with a toothy grin.

"Olga Jaeger, I am Jane's partner. Nice to meet ya in the flesh."

"Nice to meet you too Olga." Ruby hastily shook her hand.

"From what Jane as told me we're going to meet as opponents very soon." Olga said.

"Oh, yes." Jane interjected. "My team needs to qualify for the tournament and I think we owe each other opponents to battle unless you wish to retrieve your invitation citing my team's eventual win as the prime example."

"Oh! The cocky Jane! I hardly ever see ya." Olga smirked.

"B-but I am right here Olga!" Jane jump up and down, waving innocently at her tall partner.

"Touché." The Faunus chuckled.

Ruby folded her arms and scoffed at the idea with a confident smile.

"Hmm, very imaginative Jane, but very well the match will commence as plan. Just don't feel too bad being beaten by the legendary Team RWBY."

She boasted while Weiss appeared at her side with her hands on her hips, topped with the smug smile of hers.

"You tell them Ruby!" Without a word or greet they lightly tap their fist in sync.

"For once I'm glad you're my team leader." Weiss said.

"Yeah! Oh hey!" Ruby cried out at the insult.

"Hear that deceleration Brier! This is how I will bury the hatchet; Your team versus ours!"

Weiss pointed her finger towards Luvia who turn her attention to her rival.

"Very well, we formally accept your challenge." Luvia said.

"Yes! Time to engage in combat." Jane pump her fist. "This will be a wonderful bonding experience to learn from each other."

"I guess we're going to show Beacon what kinda talent Prometheus has when our headmaster is a General." Olga said.

"How grand, seeing as me and Jaune were about to head over to the amphitheater it seems that we would be seeing you all there. I think Nora and Yang are still there in a private match." Pyrrha said.

"Really? Yang? Why are Nora and Yang fighting?" Ruby overheard her.

"I believe they just had a playful scuffle involving Yang accusing Ren and Nora of being a battle couple in the romantic sense. I wouldn't know of it personally." She looked over at Jaune location. "The romantic part." She added.

"Oh," Ruby thought about the conversation she had with her sister earlier.

_'Yang.' _

She looked downcast.

"Finally Yang's coarse moxie give us a favorable outcome."

Weiss pulled out her scroll.

"Now to call Blake to meet us there."

"Is something the matter?" Pyrrha asked Ruby who was looking melancholic. Trying to find her words she was interrupted by Weiss who tugged at her red cape.

"Come, we have to get prepared." Weiss pulled her away towards Beacon.

"Wait! Wait, Weiss your stretching it!" Ruby yelled and cried.

* * *

"I guess everybody is leaving huh?" Said Jaune while biting into a jerky.

Meanwhile Luvia looked at the bag of beef jerky with savorous eyes.

"Mr Arc." Luvia spoke to him.

"Huh?" Jaune turn his attention over to her.

"I know its rude but may I have another piece?"

He smiled. "Sure, you know could have it if you want." Jaune handed over the bag in which she cautious took it.

Luvia pulled out a strip of meat and ate it with the same content smile she had before.

"Heh, anyway I guess I will be seeing you there Luvia, I'm eager to see what a CEO of a weapons company can do." Jaune started to walk away before he turned his head to her with a small smile.

"I mean there has to be a reason why you're here and why you're a huntress right?" With a final friendly wave he left to catch up to Pyrrha.

"Reason."

Luvia's eyes look downcast before she took another bite of the beef jerky splendor. Her demeanor jolted up with a bright smile, The green eyes then wandered over to a glimpse of the blond boy. As she took another bite a small rosy blush appeared on her face as she gulped the food.

* * *

Goodwitch causally stood in the middle of the amphitheater stage looking rather unimpressed. She let out a "humph" as she pushed the bridge of the glasses back facing away from the stands.

Ren was aimlessly staring into space while Nora laid on the foreground bench below him; Her cheeks were flushed red while she huffed and gasp trying to breath.

"That was a tough match, huh Ren?" Nora gasp.

"Yes, it was." Ren replied.

They both looked over to Yang who was in the mock fight with an invisible opponent; punching the air in a number of boxing shots.

"Oh yeah! I feel good today!" She said with a winning smile.

The stands were slowly filling in with students from all over the kingdoms, some dress in their pressed school uniforms while others dress in battle attire ready to fight at a moment's calling.

Among the masses Blake entered the stands and was surprise to see her partner already there seemingly already having fought a match.

"Hey Blake." Yang said while still in mock combat.

"Hey, So did Weiss call you too?" Blake asked.

"Huh? No I was already here. Me and Nora have been here since lunch."

Blake glanced at Nora who was still breathing with a big smile one flight up.

"That would explain some things but raise other questions."

"So why did Weiss call you here?" Yang stopped.

"Preliminaries but specifically Ruby and Weiss were apparently challenge by a team from Atlas." Blake shrugged. "Or the other way around knowing those two."

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like. Ruby is really coming around, then again knowing Weiss it was only matter of time before she and her uppity pride would start something with someone."

"Hey it's cement nose and magnet girl!" Nora dizzily yelled.

"It's Jaune and Pyrrha." Ren corrected her.

They both approached the group.

"Hey guys." Jaune said.

"Nora, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just pancacky!" Nora replied without a thought.

"What?" Pyrrha asked again with a worried look.

"Just peachy!" Nora gave weakly thumbs up.

"She seen worse, trust me." Ren assured.

"I see," Pyrrha smiled. "I guess Ruby and Weiss are still in the lockers." She looked around.

"Team JOLT must be still preparing too." Jaune remarked.

"Team JOLT? Whose that?" Yang asked.

"They're the team that Ruby and Weiss challenge. More specifically Ruby and Jane who is the team's leader. Apparently Me and Ruby meet them on separate occasions about a month ago without knowing." Jaune explained.

"There they are." Pyrrha pointed at the stands entrance.

Ruby, Weiss and Team JOLT made their way to them. Theresa had her stoic face while both Luvia and Weiss wore a glower good enough to pierce in contrast Ruby, Jane and Olga were beaming.

"Hey Yang, Blake. I want you to meet my new friends, opponents and Weiss's current disdain."

Weiss scoffed.

"Jane, Olga, Luvia and Theresa." Ruby finished.

Both Jane and Olga said "Hallo." while Luvia and Theresa nodded.

"Students." A voice echoed.

Before anybody could respond Goodwitch commanded attention as students were scrambling to find a seat.

"Students, the Preliminaries will start now, please take a seat but before I call on any of you for a match would anybody like to volunteer for the first battle?"

"We do!" Both Ruby and Jane said in sync.

"We want a team battle."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses trying to get a good view of the two.

"Ruby Rose and Jane Lazuli?" She looked at her scroll. "Team RWBY and Team JOLT. Very well if Miss Xiao Long is willing, please come on down to the arena."

* * *

Team RWBY made their stand on right while Team JOLT made theirs on the left.

Jane made her stride with a jubilant smile retrieving a broadsword crisscrossed with yellow dust from her back sheath, Olga held North's wind against her shoulder walking along side her partner with a wink and a smirk. Luvia had her stoic face while holding the slimmer Drachenfeuer version 2 under her shoulder along with a variety of explosive weapons, Theresa held on to the giant Halberd; Byrthen Knave with a virtuous look on her face.

Ruby challenged with Crescent Rose baying at her opponents with a confident grin that was sharp as her scythe. Her sister Yang pounded her Ember Celica fists together in a thunderous crack with a smile that showed to her enemies that she already won. The heiress Weiss entered the fray with a smug, prideful smile ready show everybody what a Schnee was made of with her Myrtenaster at her side.

Blake just looked indifferent.

Both teams stood opposite of the oval arena readying their weapons as they waited for the electronic countdown.

**Round begins in**

**5**

**4**

**3**

* * *

**Author's final note: Well team JOLT finally shows up and there is already conflict. I hope I can get the fight done well in the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter a certain orange-hair girl with a heart of gold and steel will show up as well.  
**

**Below is a tiny bio of my OCs and a small description of their weapons. Semblances will be revealed later as the story progress. **

**As always read, and review if you please and tell what you think.**

* * *

**Team JOLT**

**'Jane' Lazuli**

Age: 17ish

Height "5'5"

Weapon(s) Arthur: Thunder-dust infused broadsword. Old knights(4x): Ordinary short-swords propelled by spring-loaded sheath.

**Olga Jaeger**

Age: 17

Height "6'4"

Weapon(s) North's wind: Railgun and Ax combination. Ammunition ordinary heavy sabot or Dust sabots.

**Luvia Brier**

Age: 17

Height "5'4"

Weapon(s) Drachenfeuer: Semi-automatic, drum-feed Rocket launcher. Diablo kick: Shotgun pistol. Assortments of Dust grenades.

**Theresa Monarch**

Age: 18

Height "5'1"

Weapon(s) Byrthen Knave: Halberd and Mortar combination.


	4. Chapter Three: Out of League

****Author's Note: the Fight was a lot to write, hopefully I made my team good within reason. Also long chapter: Can't stop writing a lot.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Three: Out of League **

"So far, how do you like your stay in the kingdom?"

The interior of the car was somewhat cramp despite the spacious eight passenger seating arrangement; of course there was a group of soldiers and one extraordinary girl in it.

There was a pause as Ironwood caught a glimpse of the outside view of the world; the streets of Vale were occupied by some Atlesian knights patrolling in groups.

"Oh, its wonderful." A sweet voice responded. "It is such a robust and colorful city." Penny said warmly, musing at the thoughts.

She then paused as a frown swept her face.

"I just wish I was there during the breach yesterday. To see it senselessly be attacked like that, I felt it was my solemn duty protect the kingdom that took me in as a guest."

Penny stared into the palm of her hands momentarily.

"You will Penny, I assure you that you will. But for now myself and my men will do their part. Just for now, try be a girl who likes to focus on school. Speaking of which how do you like Beacon?" Ironwood said.

"I love it!" Penny's face brighten up with a wide smile. Then there was an interval of clarity as she drew back her smile into a cautious one.

"By no means do I belittle Prometheus but Beacon seems more lavish and pristine while keeping a modest appeal among the general populace." She then paused again as her green eyes dim.

Ironwood lowered his head while staring at her, trying to convey her feelings through her artificial eyes that showed something not man-made.

"However, I do feel a little…a lack of social conventions surrounding me, I wish I was with people I knew, friends like…" The image of a red-hooded girl pop into her memory.

Penny looked at Ironwood with the best pleading eyes she could muster.

"Friends like, Ruby Rose for example?" He said with a knowing smile.

Penny's body jolted with joy as she jumped causing the car to jump, veer, swerve and finally sink back down hugging the road again at last. She nodded with a sheepish smile as the soldiers around her groan and gasp; she uttered a small apology.

Ironwood closed his eyes intensely as he coughed.

"Ruby Rose is an amazing young woman whose been doing good lately; strong and able to command a situation at a moment's notice. If we had more people like her I know the world would be a better, safer place."

"And she is friendly and funny too."

Penny interjected with a bright smile before reeling it back in under Ironwood's gaze. The smiling soldiers glancing at her didn't help in making her feel the emotion called insecurity.

"She is my first friend." She said with a smaller smile.

Ironwood smiled. "She is one of the few people I have some trust in. Penny, maybe I could arrange-"

"Sir, we got an incoming call from Dr. Victor."

Penny's eyes lighten up as the conversation was interrupted by the operator's shout.

"Well, maybe your father can share some insight on this matter." Ironwood told Penny.

"Put him in the hologram would you?" He asked the operator.

"Roger!: he is joining now." The operator responded.

"Hello James," A holographic projection of an older, lanky man with a fixed, weary expression appeared next to Ironwood's seat.

The older man had receding light-brown hair with light stubble on his face. He wore a white lab-coat, brown slacks and a teal sweater-vest with green button-shirt underneath.

"Salu-um, greetings Father." Penny said politely with a small smile.

The tried man's expression change as the green behind his rimless glasses lighted up.

"Penny! Hello daughter, I didn't know the ol'General would be personally escorting you to Beacon."

He glanced at Ironwood who said nothing.

"After all the responsibility dropped on him."

"I'm always ready to make time for Penny, especially when its a matter of importance: like the Vytal Tournament." Ironwood responded.

"Yes, speaking of which," Dr. Victor looked at his daughter.

"Do you think you're ready to prove yourself for the tournament in the coming month Penny?"

"Don't worry father, I'm combat ready!" She saluted hitting one of the soldiers beside her.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Penny apologized.

Ironwood and Dr. Victor glanced at each other.

"Father, may I request something? A permission?" She said hesitatingly.

"Hmm, that depends: what would you like Penny?" He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I would like to see and spend time with Team RWBY and partially my friend Ruby Rose."

Dr. Victor closed his eyes and thought about it deeply before opening them with a smile.

"Of course Penny, a normal girl your age deserves to be with friends." He turn to the General. "James?"

"I trust Miss. Rose and her team to have Penny's happiness in mind. I will also have my men nearby to keep them safe."

Penny couldn't help but smile with an open mouth. "Sensational!" She joyfully raised both her fist in the air hitting both soldiers in the jaws.

"I'm sorry again. This car is much too cramped."

The vehicle made its stop in front of the airship landing docks.

"Well Penny, I hope you continue having a swell time at Beacon. Know that I only instill restrictions to keep you safe, General Ironwood only looks out for your best interest."

Ironwood and the rest of his men nodded while Dr. Victor continued.

"Although I'm still busy with work here at Atlas I promise to spend some quality father and daughter time together by the time the tournament ends."

"I cannot wait to show you my friends father, you would just love them! We could even have lunch together in order to bond and get to know them better." Penny smiled.

"Swell idea Penny." He agreed.

"Come along Penny. The airship is waiting; my men will escort you there." Ironwood opened the doors.

"Goodbye father! Goodbye Mr. Ironwood." She saluted making sure not to hit anybody on the way out.

"Goodbye daughter. Stay safe!" Dr. Victor said with a smile as she headed towards the airship with guards in tow.

Ironwood closed the doors with a solemn look.

"Ironwood, I trust you to keep her safe but not cage." The hologram of Dr. Victor looked at him gravely as it wavered and buzzed.

"She may be an android but she is my daughter and I love her like one. The only reason I trust your company of men is because you run it. I have known you and Dr. Carnelian for a very long time therefore I trust only you both with Penny's safety in heart."

Ironwood knew what he was getting at.

"I know Sheldon, I know. But after five years the trail has gone cold, even with my credentials every lead stops at a dead end. As if almost conveniently, as if to mock me."

He paused.

"Nothing on Athene or the project: it just ceased to exist nine years ago. Your former colleague, Dr. Evergreen is a ghost and the Director of the project gone as well."

"It's no wonder," Dr. Victor muttered to himself. "But I know some form must still exist." He said out loud.

There was silence.

"I can't believe its been five years already." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, for an old friend I should have been there." Said Ironwood regretfully.

"You were on a long mission James: you couldn't have know in hindsight." Dr. Victor change from an emphatic demeanor to an angered one. "Those bastards razed everything to the ground; all the material memories. All I have left is the ones in my head. They burn everything without any disregard...Just I like I did to them." He frowned.

"But if I was there a week earlier." Ironwood tried to take the blame, tired to share the responsibility.

"I know James, I know. But I still have not giving up on hope."

* * *

**3**  
**2**  
**1**

**Match Start!**

The stiff and intense air swirled between the two standing teams. All opponents eyed each other for potential rivals.

_'Weiss, I know you have the tenacity for the fight but we have to stick together and balance our attacks.'_ Weiss recounted what Ruby told her in the lockers.

If it were any other match she would have wholeheartedly agreed with her partner and leader but this? No, this was different. This was a mockery, this was no young prodigy who eventually proved and earned her place, this was about a thief in her own company, illicit cur who out of nowhere made it to the top of her realm; equal to her father and sister when she herself had to prove herself to them still.

The Brier was just a thorn who does nothing with her commanding position, now she comes here as a CEO and a so called huntress just mocking the lifestyle and honorable profession that this Schnee has taken to reform the family name. The subterfuge of hers stops now.

Luvia focused her eyes on the recklessly charging Weiss who was ready to attack with full force ahead of her teammates. Ruby was dumbstruck with Weiss uncharacteristic mayhem; she shortly followed her into the unplanned attack calling out her name with a frustrated growl.

Luvia's burning green-eyes glared as she jerked Drachenfeuer and pointed it behind her, she readied herself and her aura as she pulled the trigger. There was click and a hiss as the small rocket left the launcher instantly making contact with the titled floor ground.

The explosion exhaust propelled Luvia towards the advancing Weiss while her partner Theresa followed fast with her halberd.

In the air, the dark chatelaine pulled her right leg in for a swinging kick attack. Weiss readied herself with a parry pulling Myrtenaster upwards blocking the first bladed-heel kick. Luvia was not done as she swirled for two more fast paced slash-kicks; each blow block by the responsive Weiss which only pushed her back slightly.

Backed into the defense Weiss tried to ready an attack only for Luvia to have swung her weapon back by the straps, retrieving a two short-barreled shotgun from the holster in her satchel and unloading to two shells into her; Weiss managed to block them both with her Aura.

She then was immediately stagnated again as a new foe attacked her with a halberd. Theresa came in with two weak slashes and arching back for a third stronger quick one for the overwhelmed heiress before the ax blade was stopped with the scythe blade blocking it.

"Had enough of getting your butt kicked, Weiss?" Ruby asked as both parties retrieved and gain space from each other.

"Make short work of them with Crescent Rose and the rest of the team and leave Luvia to me." Weiss clicked the dust revolver. "I'll make sure to give all of you the edge."

"Now your talking." Ruby smiled confidently.

* * *

Olga let the soles of her boots be as smooth as possible as she pointed North's wind away from her. The loud hum of the discharged shell rocketed her towards the blond eying her.

Blake made for a calculating counterattack at the fellow Faunus earning a surprise disappointment from her partner who was eager to enter the fray with a feisty fighter.

Trying for a double team with her shadow clones Blake made her way in front of the speeding Olga only to be parried with a broadsword. Blake's eyes narrowed as she met a jubilant if smug eyes of Jane.

"Nuh-uh. Let's us do battle." She said with a smile. "Or more accurately, let you and _this_ me do battle."

Jane held Blake in place as they both pushed back; blade against blade. The team-leader let her left hand off the hilt while still pushing back just as easily, then with the glow of her finger tips of her free hand she stroked the two hilts of the sheath with her orange aura.

There was a winding sound as the short-swords popped out of the sheaths passing Blake making her distance herself from her opponent.

Olga jumped unchallenged with great height as she drove the blade ax down towards Yang who jumped back as Olga decimated the ground below her; in the brief exchange the faunas loaded another sabot into the bladed rail-gun.

The smiling Yang clocked her shot-gun fist ready to attack as Olga pointed at her with North's wind without resistance. The equally grinning wolf girl fired the burning speeding round at her. It was too powerful to be block by normal means and too late to be dodged. Yang gritted her teeth even with her aura and semblance a direct attack was going to drain her.

"Well this is going to hurt like a bi-" Weiss speed in front of her forming an angled glyph bouncing the screeching round off it and missing them both.

"Eh, I could have handled that, but thanks anyway." Yang chuckled.

"Glad I'm not the only arrogant one here." Weiss said sarcastically.

"What are you talk-"

Yang was interrupted again as her shoulders were directly slashed with short-swords.

Weiss was shock to see two identical apparition-like figures holding down the blades. There was a bluish glow to them with glowing eyes.

"Mind if I and myself join the party?" One of the clones spoke with the familiar voice of the bubbly leader Jane; They were both virtually identical to her. "I like to double team with clones too! Like your fellow teammate over there." She point at Blake.

Yang burned red as she let her semblance take the blows and converted them into energy.

"Wow, what a cheap-shot." Yang chuckled. "You, I like you and the ways you fight. Let's continue shall we." She pumped her fist together in a thunderous crackle.

"Oh, that's wonderful! But I prefer if the real me was here, one moment please!" Jane winked.

Blake's eyes blinked as she was seemingly fighting absolutely no one. She then turn to Yang and Weiss fighting with her opponent instead while she herself met with an attack from Olga.

One of the clones transition into the full body of Jane.

"Hallo!" Jane said with glee as she caught Yang and Weiss with a surprise.

"How did you?" Yang stammered surprised.

"Shocking development, isn't it?" Jane pointed her broadsword Arthur downward. "Well its about to get more shocking!" She activated the lighting dust on the blade with her aura and stab the ground unleashing a powerful burst of energy making both Weiss and Yang retrieve to a safer distance.

"Get it?!" Jane shouted at them playfully as the rest of team RWBY regrouped.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie; their kinda good." Ruby compliment; earning a glare from her partner.

"But we're still better." Weiss retorted to salvage pride.

"and they kinda make bad puns." Blake added to the tension with humor.

"Eh, I think it was good." Yang complement.

"Oh sure you like the enemies' puns but not mine." Weiss said miffed.

"Like I said before 'bad timing'." Yang sighed frustratingly

"You mean making puns while you're having a fit." Weiss continued on.

"Guys! Focus! We need a plan." Ruby shouted trying command her team and regain their composure.

Blake quickly gave her attention to Ruby while both Yang and Weiss continued to stare down their opponents with a grin and a glare respectively.

"Okay we fought them all: any strength or weaknesses that anybody wants to divulged here?" Ruby tried to bring up the fundamentals to strike up a plan.

Weiss and Yang were still busy think up of ways _they_ would take them on. Blake rolled her eyes, being the only other current level-headed team-member she responded to Ruby.

"Their leader seems to have some kind of clone semblance that she uses in conjunction with her weapons but to what extend I don't know."

"Yeah I noticed that too and with the lighting broadsword I thought it was kind of cool." Ruby smiled before she shook it off. "Um really, anything else?"

"We know that she could teleport through them." Weiss added while she was still preoccupied with her own designs for victory.

"So that was how she did it." Blake said surprised. "Okay then, we still need to assessed it; She may be the big antagonist here."

"Yeah, I doubt Jane would be a leader without a reason, Right." Ruby pondered.

"I think we should have someone test her out again to learn the full extend of her semblance." Blake thought of a plan.

"To find any exploits." Ruby finished Blake's thought process. "That's a great idea, But who?"

"Yang." Weiss told her outright.

"Yang?" Ruby asked confused.

"Alright, I'll be the guinea-pig," The boastful Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Just call me the 'Experimenter'!" Yang said proudly.

They all stared at her.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, it sound it better in my head." She said comically crestfallen.

"Whatever, I just want to crush Brier."

Weiss flicked her rapier and sped to the arena while Yang took it as her cue to test their leader out.

"Weiss? Weiss!" Ruby stared in disbelief. "Not again." Blake and Ruby glanced at each other with a frustrated look.

"Blake can you take on Olga while I back up Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Got it." She smirked.

* * *

"So what do you girls think?" Jane asked while she hummed to herself waiting for a response.

"Not bad, not bad," Olga flickered her wolf ear. "But Janey I know that ya a crowd all by ya-self but please tone it down a bit. I want to test myself too; its a group effort after all."

"Oops! my mistake." Jane smiled back apologetically. "I guess I sometimes pride myself as an one-man army that I forget about you guys; I am sorry!"

"Aww that's okay." They hugged briefly with a small muffled grunt from Jane who broke it off with an idea to tell.

"Should we do the plan then?" Jane asked her team knowingly.

"The plan? Okay understood." Olga nodded.

"Alright." Theresa smiled.

"The what?" Luvia gawked her head.

Olga face palmed.

"Of course the slacker forgot the plan: Its only one plan!"

"Luvia took a long nap that day." Theresa answered with a smaller, teasing smile.

"N-no, I was busy with p-paper work." Luvia fumbled.

"Its okay Luvia, I'll give you the rundown quickly." Jane skipped towards Luvia and whispered to her ear for a good minute.

"Got it?"

"K-kinda of." Luvia chewed her lip, not entirely convinced she got the idea glued together.

The lackluster commitment caused Olga to groan loudly while earning an equally loud giggle from Jane and a sympathy caress from the quiet Theresa.

Jane nudged her as she armed herself. "Its okay Luvia just follow our lead."

* * *

The two leaders determined for victory lead the charge.

Jane bounced and leaped with incredible power for girl her size but she was met with incredible resistance from Ruby who sped alone for an attack; or at least Jane thought.

Blake trounced with a swift feint attack which drew off Jane for a second long enough for Ruby to blast her with a barraged of bullets from her sniper-scythe.

They stung at the blue-hooded girl who manage to block with her sword all but a couple, in the moment of interval she threw her sword over Ruby arcing over her and using her semblance she generated a clone in the inanimate object and instantaneously replaced it and continued her assault to a new target.

Ruby tried for a follow up attack but she was met with a challenge from Theresa. The smaller girl was struggling with all her might to push off Ruby who met little challenge from it even while she was distracted from Weiss whose relentless pursuit of Luvia blotted the battlefield arena.

Jane trotted around the arena looking for her intended target as she was met with a shotgun blast that surprised her; knocking her down to her knees.

"Looking for challenger or precisely for me, pun-y girl." Yang smiled, with a glance of her eye, she saw the screen that indicating the stages of Aura from all the fighters, there she could see Jane has barely exhausted any aura while her teammates even Yang's own team were almost half-way there.

"Oh, Hallo! Why yes, I did intent to fight you; how astute." The vulnerable Jane still greeted happily as she tried to get up

"You have a lot of Aura don't you." Yang question her with a surprised expression.

"And so do you." She answered back.

Jane smiled slightly wickedly as she made her stand against the boastful Yang.

She drew her sword with one hand at her and with the other she animated her short-swords with her orange aura.

"Let see who runs their reservoir dry first?" Jane grinned.

"Go ahead; more power to me." Yang shared an equal grin.

* * *

Blake grimaced as the powerful crackling shot from the rail-gun pass through the ghostly image of her shadow clone.

She knew her own strengths and weakness, she was wily, imaginative and swift but this opponent however was tracking her down easily. It started as a slow pace like their first encounter but soon Olga was boxing her in with indirect attacks that smashed the ground making Blake take time to note every uneven surface.

Still she had to admire the thought process of her wolf Faunus opponent; like herself she must have lived somewhere outside the kingdom in order to fight well. But unlike Blake who took the route of fast, hit and run tactics with her clones this girl took it to the extreme level with full force, clever hunting tactics with her wolf heritage; she was a jack-of-all trades all by herself.

_'All by herself.'_ Blake thought.

This girl seem to have the advantage with both long range and close range with that ax but one thing she noticed is that Olga was caught off guard every time Blake used her shadow clones with her attack.

But it was no use, her clones were intangible and could only serve as a minor distraction, not long enough for an opening as the wolf girl either block or jump backed in time to counter.

_'That's it.'_

Blake deduced that Olga was a formidable opponent in a duel but was at the very least she must be ineffective when attacked by two or more.

The cat Faunus looked for her partner; she needed help. She looked at the aura gauge, she had a fraction and a half left; one blow from either the ax or the rail-gun would knock her out of the match.

_'They just had to pair me up with someone out of my league didn't they?'_ Blake huffed.

She finally spotted Yang in a stalemate with the other team's leader.

_'Not gonna give up yet; I have to fallback and get Yang to back me up.'_

* * *

"How unique!"

Jane and a gang of four clones slashed in a whirlwind of attacks at the slowly walking, unwavering Yang who was bright with flames and a smile.

"Your semblance is certainly something. Team RWBY sure does have a collection of distinctive warriors; I am experiencing so many styles of attacks, its a phenomenal display."

Jane charged up her broadsword's lighting attack and smashed into Yang's counter block with her left arm.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself uh? What was it again?" Asked with a half-smile and strained face.

"It's Jane Lazuli." She answered.

"Yang Xiao-Long." She smirked. "Its nice to meet another who likes the thrill of the battle; not many of us out there you know, we're just a rare breed!" Yang aim her right fist to the ground blowing it up scattering Jane and her clones away from H

The five blue-hooded girls stood opposing Yang with devil-may-care smiles.

"I suppose so; I guess you could say I was born for it. Nothing speaks to a true warrior like the notches of each battle fought. Its a wonderful bonding experience."

"Nice philosophy you got there, care to enlighten me more about your past, pun-y girl?"

The main Jane stood there with a blank face before a phase of sadness briefly showed, she then smiled with a childish wink. "Beat me and I'll will share you a tale."

Yang cocked Ember Celica.

"Alright girl, I promised I won't knock you out too senseless that you won't be able to tell me."

Jane readied herself, they all charged up for a barrage of attacks towards Yang. The blond glanced again the Aura gauge and saw that her opponent only lost a fraction of her aura. Meanwhile she herself was half-way done, but she was confident enough with all the kinetic energy driven into her by the blows was enough to knock Jane down with a single blow.

Yang smirked; but if she took on more blows she could take her on and the rest of the team. Two wins on one day? Gotta have it, she thought.

They all re-engaged their attacks; making Yang buzz with intense flames.

"Go ahead: just give me more." She laughed boastfully.

"So you asked so I shall deliver."

The main Jane retrieved Arthur into its scabbard. She arched back and readied her fist with an audible crack; Yang smiled amused.

Was this girl really confident in her physical prowess too? Yang thought as Jane gritted her teeth as she charged her fist and lunged to deliver the blow to Yang's stomach.

"So is this going to hurt or wha-"

Yang could only describe the pain from punch like the likes of getting hit by a truck. The blow gave her power, pain and propelling force as it sent her skidding backwards for a few yards.

"Ow." Yang squeaked.

No more games; this had to be squelched now. She pointed her fist towards the ground and propelled herself back to Jane. Yang growled a primal yell as she drove her fist to Jane's location. She looked around to see she targeted nothing but ground.

Jane went for an upward slash with her broadsword smashing into Yang's torso sending her spiraling in the air.

"With all that power it looks like it could hurt if you deliver a direct blow to me." Jane came up to her with a cheerful hum.

Yang lunged at her with a charge of her fist only to meet with the air. Jane was toying with her, another slash was cemented into Yang which ended with same result as before: Attack, clone, teleportation and a miss attack.

"Come on!" Yang yelled.

Jane giggled. "All that power, is just going to be wasted on the air. You see Yang: while I do like fighting I also have tactics to rely on too."

Yang repeated again and again with the same futile results.

"As well as a leader, I back up my team to win; speaking of which I am needed else where. Methinks so are you." She glanced Olga overwhelming Blake. "Let's see of you're the last one standing: then you could take all of us on." Jane saluted as she leaped and bounced towards Ruby and Theresa's fight.

Yang growled before she composed herself with a smirk; She will not allowed her energy to go to waste.

* * *

"I gotta give ya kudos fellow sister, you're the only one who can dodge my blows on both fronts other than Janey. Even if ya nary hit me with any blows so far ya might tire me out and get lucky with a sneak attack." Olga smirked.

With her keen eyes it was no surprise that she could see that Blake was a Faunus underneath that bow. Blake paid no mind other than a playful smirk of her own.

Blake was gunning at her with Gambol Shroud. Granted, they were putting her at bay, when that attack failed she would stop Olga at the halfway mark with a whip-slash, but every now and then Olga would jump and plant down North's wind and move in with a horizontal cut only to being countered with a deceitful clone.

"I've got to admit that I'm little overjoyed to be outmatch by a fellow Faunus who reached up the ranks to a prosperous level. That being said though," Blake glance briefly behind her.

"It doesn't matter what you are when you battle it out alone. So long as you have a team to back you up; human or otherwise." She smirked.

"That's my cue!" Yang yelled smashing the floor before Olga, causing her to jump back.

"Sup."

"Took you long enough." Blake playfully quipped.

"Whatever," Yang bit her bottom lip. "Lets just end this." She pump her fist with a flare.

Blake notice the slight animosity in her tone but paid no more attention as they both charged at Olga.

The wolf girl slashed at Blake only to be trounced by yet another clone. This time Yang came up to land the first successful blow to the stunned Olga. Once more Blake went in with a slash of her own making her opponent dodge it as intended in the cat girl's eyes as the blond delivered a crushing second hit across Olga's waist earning a yell from her.

The woodsman stood her ground with a series of weakening gasp.

"Not good; time for plan B." She said as Blake and Yang went for another attack.

Letting out one final gasp she arched her back and inhaled deeply while cupping her lips with her right hand. She then moved forward practically leaping as a powerful, icy wind funneled drove to Blake and Yang, freezing and whipping the floor as the wind fiercely made their way towards them making them retrieve giving Olga room as she stood back with a weak smile that seem a little artificial.

"Well, I got this Blake: go help Ruby or snow-queen or something." Yang slid her thumb across her devilish smile.

"What?" Blake gawked her head. "After what she just did right now?"

The floor near them was caked with ice and cracked beyond repair if wasn't for the fact that Goodwitch was here.

"Oh what? Is just ice. It's not like I haven't practice against Weiss to know how to deal with this. I'm fire: I burn like the sun in July. No ice is going to scare me, so go on." She flourish with flames around her, the show of force just demanded her to enjoy the battle by herself.

Blake said nothing as Yang jump into battle bullheaded.

She scanned the battlefield to see their leader meeting up to clash with hers.

* * *

The smallest girls of both teams struggled against each other; one more than the other.

Scythe vs. Halberd clanged and chipped one another as Ruby pushed down with a determined face while Theresa's was slight wavering as she tried to march forward under the reaper's power.

"I really like the design of Byrthen Knave. Up close it really is so cool, especially the gold spike at the top; its really a nice touch. The handle also really looks comfortable to swing in any direction and also the grip is well place for that stabbing motion," Ruby babbled on with her weapons appreciation.

Theresa broke away from the grinding blades and pulled her halberd back and drove it forward at Ruby who with a flick and a smile let Crescent Rose shoot and swing downward below the shaft of spike, hooking it with its curved blade and reeling it back in forward with another shot causing both weapons to dance on the palms of the hands of their owners before meeting again for another stalemate.

"Yeah like that." Ruby smirked.

"But maybe you should have a more of a driving force when you swing down or when you thrust. I mean, it's not like I'm a powerhouse myself, to make up for my weak strength I use my speed semblance to really give my swing that extra 'oomph'. You're kind of small but maybe you could push your body-weight down into it when you swing down or steady your hips when you slash across or stab."

_'This girl has a long way to go; a girl with normal-knees heh. But with her initiative and Byrthen Knave she could really go far.'_

"Thank you for your advice." Theresa said with a generous smile. "But strength presently comes with my friends."

"Hearts! Switch!" A cheerful voice called out.

"Right!"

Theresa answered back by pushing herself away from the confuse Ruby as another traded her place.

"Hallo again Ruby, it be a shame if this battle didn't have an epic battle between two proud leaders wouldn't?"

Jane parried Crescent Rose with an upswing from Arthur, swinging around blow by blow with each attack catching Ruby by surprise by the sheer power behind each hit in contrast to her teammate.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby smiled.

Jane turn her attention to Theresa.

"Hearts, Big wolf needs back up."

"Got it." She replied as she ran to Olga's battle.

"Now then: I believe you were curious about my semblance weren't you?" The blue leader drape her hand across two hilts.

"Well duh, wouldn't be a good opponent if I didn't, Hehehe." Ruby smiled.

_'she is a leader after all, she saw what we were up to.'_

"But let see if you can match mine."

The red-hooded girl smash forward with all her might trouncing and temporary pushing Jane back, she then aim and fired a recoiling shot that carried her a few yards away from Jane. Readying another round she motion herself with a smirk and fired backwards, keeping the momentum going with her speed semblance the scythe shriek towards her opponent.

Jane stood still as she propelled the sword from one of her sheaths into the air and an another shooting past the speeding Ruby.

With her clone in place in the air she quickly teleported to it and aimed her broadsword downward charging the electric dust embedded on it. The descending blue hooded girl bombarded the path in front Ruby with an intense attack; Ruby kept her smirk with a quick shot of her Crescent Rose changed her direction and evaded the attack, she was in the clear or so she thought.

A second clone followed her to her destination path; gripping the sword for a powerful horizontal slash.

* * *

"Quit running Brier!"

Even with her haste turned on Weiss couldn't catch up to the rocketing Luvia who manage to dodge every one of her relentless attacks; all ice attacks failed to stop her fleeing seeing as Luvia seldom touched the ground.

"I knew you were a snake the moment I set my eyes on you. You did nothing to earn your position; nothing but a lazy, glutton and stupid-"

Luvia descended down and made a full stop at the edge the battered arena.

Weiss huffed as she readied herself for an attack while Luvia glared at her with fire intensity that threaten to roast the ice queen. In the square off she pulled a belt of grenades from she satchel and let it loosely dangle in her left hand.

"You don't know _hell_ Schnee."

The dark chatelaine pulled the trigger from her rocket launcher for another assistant physical attack. The emanated force from the kick pushed and carried Weiss away to the center of the arena while the stream of flying grenades pursued them.

In the outcome both stared each other down

"So allow me to show you the power of it." She raised her right hand; her body was bathed in the purple glow of her aura.

Weiss looked up at the group of dust grenades threaten to arc safely over them due to the high velocity of their trajectory.

"You dealing with a Brier." Luvia said with a harsh whisper.

The harness's eyes for the duration of the fight were filled with anger now daunted as the dust grenades immediately fell to the ground like heavy stones before her. Only her quick wits allowed her to use her glyphs to propel herself way from the blast of flame-dust the pushed her back to her team's territory.

Behind the wall of green flames from the dust explosions, Weiss could still see Luvia coldly eying her as if to mock her in mind.

* * *

"Goodness big trouble!"

Olga jumped backwards trying to avoid the peppering of slugs exploding before her. Yang made full use of her energy on the poor Faunus girl as her fist rippled debris towards Olga with her megaton punch exploding the floor into a nice crater.

In the abysmal cloud of dust emerged Yang; eye glowing red, wicked smile and her fist pumping together ready to unleash pain like the likes never seen.

There was a chill down the wolf girl's spine as she saw the sight before her. She could barely steady North's wind at her dangerous opponent was making her way towards her. Then a ghost of a smile took her face as she glance at an ally heading for her.

Being cocky herself Olga retrieved her ax into its place on her back. Steadying her ground she settled her wide-brim hat dangling from the straps around neck and firmly secured it on her head. It was a show of confidence along with the crack of her knuckles as she sprinted towards Yang.

Yang chuckled at the boldness, hand-to-hand combat was going to be interested as the Faunus reeling in her bare knuckles with a determined or ill-fated grimace.

The blond boxer obliged with her own attack. Her smile turn into a confuse ajar expression as Olga bend down with a grin of her own as a chestnut-brown hair girl slid across her back catching the blond with a surprise entry.

In the stupor Yang was pelted with an uppercut from the spiked right fist of Theresa. The metal crunched against Yang's jaw which stunned her as the smaller girl went for a smaller ineffective jabs into her stomach if only to buy some excess time for her teammate.

Theresa then dodged as Olga came in screeching with her ax's broadside knocking the blond and carrying her back into RWBY's territory.

* * *

"Oh dear, two?"

Blake manage to get there in time to do away the clone which was surprising weaker than the real thing whom was now easily holding both her and Ruby down without a fuss.

"Let see if lighting can strike twice." Jane drove Blake and Ruby away to the far left side of the arena with a explosive ball of energy .

Both teams were occupying the opposite sides of arena once again like the start.

Jane came up to Olga with a cheerful skip.

"I know you said not to show off but,"

"Just go with it Janey, I had my fill; I am ready to have the last laugh." Olga gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

"Guys, we're doing miserable out there."

The incoherent dynamic of the team was infuriating to the young leader. After doing so well yesterday only to let it fall apart was beyond unacceptable to her. Blake gave her a tired look, she tried to do her best but the sudden disintegrated attitude of Yang and Weiss couldn't bring out anything to fight with.

At this point all of the girls were gasping. In the Aura gauge Ruby could see why; all of them had their aura close to being depleted. But in the bright side the other team were in the similar state, except one.

Jane slowly made her way towards them, alone and unopposed. She still had a least two fractions of her Aura left.

_'Geez, she is a monster! I think even the toughest veteran would have a hard time going into battle with her.'_

Ruby gathered any strength she had. Thinking quickly she realized something from her fights with her. The one drawback she notice is that Jane was regulated to close combat only. Her silver eyes tracked Jane as she made her move with her Aura.

_'That's it!'_

She saw an opportunity to disarm her. If it works Jane could be taking out, making the rest of her team easier work.

"If you guys aren't going to do anything then I will."

Ruby sped off into the fray, there was a last plea from Blake that the young reckless leader did not catch.

The blue-hooded girl motion her hand towards the hilt as it whirled the sword to fly off. They only made it a few inches away before Ruby slashed with her scythe, making a ringing metallic tone as they scattered away, skidding across the floor, landing behind her team inert.

Jane let out a surprised gasp as Ruby smiled. "Sorry Jane, but I win."

She aimed Crescent Rose to Jane's torso and fired a powerful shot. The blast sent Jane yelling and tumbling midair ensuring a sudden defeat. But there was something off to Ruby as she saw her opponent plummeting back down; their eyes met, she gave Ruby a wink and a smile.

Ruby then set her sights on the reason why.

Olga aimed North's wind at her with a hum, Luvia was on one knee with her eye on the reticule of Drachenfeuer, Theresa settled Byrthen Knave's bipod transforming into its mortar form, she aim the launcher which overlap on top of the halberd head.

_'oh…kinda cool.'_

Ruby froze in placed as they all fired at her in order.

"You dolt! whose the impulsive one now?"

Weiss and the rest of the team came up next to her and deflected the screeching rail-gun round off.

Ruby shook off her dazed and added ammunition to her weapon. "Okay! Team, Pollination! go!"

The revolver in Weiss's Myrtenaster clicked as she shot and empowered both Yang and Blake with haste, and with their enhanced calibration they fired bullets and slugs at the blanket of mortar rounds as it broke into pieces exploding them prematurely midair.

Weiss then created an ice glyph before Ruby who aimed and fired a barraged of ice which carried them into the five rockets freezing all of them in place.

In one final move the heiress made a glyph behind her partner, with a smile she jumped off it and propelled herself towards the encased rockets and with a mighty swing of Crescent Rose she batted the treat back towards the rival team-leader much to Jane's surprise and horror exploding her towards the ground seemingly defeated.

Ruby landed with an accomplished, wide smile on her face, she then turn around, ready to regroup only to face an utter realization; Team RWBY has been defeated.

Jane has spread her clones from the previous 'failed' attack; it was all planned. The clones have appeared from behind their lines.

Four apparition-like clones were aiming and beckoning their sharp swords at each of her team-member's vital areas.

Two clones held down the mentally destroyed Yang while each of the girls had the look of defeat etched into their faces, the only movement from them were the beads of sweats falling from their tired faces and the heavy breathing of their lungs.

Ruby's eyes widen as she wanted to shout to them but soon she felt the cold, steel of a broadsword wavering in a thin-line next to her neck.

"And that my friend, is what we call an overwhelming victory." Her ears rang with the hum of Jane's voice.

** "Round over: Match win, Team JOLT."**

The electronic voice called out, Goodwitch waved her hand as she entered the stage, it was an entertaining match but rather destructive for her taste as she started to fix the arena with her semblance. With a cough she got everyone's attention with an reiteration of what Jane said.

"Students, that's what we would call an overwhelming victory; one of the many other forms and conditions that a match may be called in a team battle."

Jane put away her broadsword moving pass the petrified Ruby, who she and her team were trying comprehend what just happen.

The clones disarm their hostile stance and threw back the swords that they were attached to towards Jane who caught them all into their sheaths.

She then turn to Ruby with a bright smile.

The silent red-hooded girl was suddenly given a big-bear hug by the blue-hooded girl.

"Thank you for being an amazing opponent Ruby!"

"Ah!" she gasp from the iron hug. "Y-your w-welcome!" The straining voice called out.

The hug finally ended before damage could be done to Ruby who was gasping and close to heaving.

"You were a worthy opponent, although I hope I wasn't too harsh on you."

Ruby composed herself with a weak smile. "Its okay, you earn your win. It just proves my team and myself still has a long way to go before we're the best, and just gives us an achievement to strive to."

Jane patted her back. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Ruby, I see potential in you, after all you are a prodigy. Now if you can excuse me I need to see my team to celebrate our victory."

"Yeah," Ruby said hesitantly.

Team RWBY was still in the mixer of shock and fatigued, Blake shook her head with a relieved look.

"Well, better to be beaten here than out somewhere out there where we wouldn't be so lucky." She tried to settle the team with the bright side in which Ruby agreed with a nod.

"We were beaten." Weiss said angrily.

"Yes, Weiss we were beaten." Ruby confirm to her with an annoyed tone.

Weiss could only look at her partner with a gawk expression as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"We were beaten." She added with emphasis. "By Brier!"

"It happens, we cannot fool ourselves into thinking that we're going to win every battle, we just have to pick ourselves back up and rethink our plans." Blake said.

"Yeah! It just gives us a milestone to reach to."

Ruby smile trying lessen the mood from her partner. "You know, a lesson in humility."

Weiss still looked at them like they were from another world, regressing her back into a pity being.

"I want a rematch!" She yelled.

"Hopeless." Blake sighed angry.

"I can't stand that someone like her, an inexperience twit was able to rise up the corporate ladder so unnaturally without ulterior motives. Someone that could take a hard earn position so easily while I'm working so hard to earn the stake rather than be given one in my family company."

"Weiss, get over it." Ruby said flat-out.

"Why-you-" Weiss growled.

"Shut it." Ruby interrupted her.

"You can't be fixated on someone else life. I'm sure there is a reason Luvia earn her position." Ruby paused as she thought about it.

"Besides, I don't think she happy about it either."

* * *

"Yay! We've won!"

Jane skipped with a merry hop towards the group. Olga came up to her and scooped her up with a powerful hug.

"Oh, Janey, I knew ya would lead us to victory!" Jane responded with a muffled yelp.

Meanwhile Luvia stood idly looking forlorn into the vacate distance. Theresa came up to her with a tug of Luvia's armored shoulder.

"Luvia, are you okay?" The small girl said tensely.

"I guess we qualify." She sighed.

Her eyes then tensed up as Weiss slowly approached with a slight glare, Ruby lagged behind her, glancing her briefly every so often making sure to keep the situation in check.

Luvia was mentally bracing herself by looking equally as crossed with a glare and folded arms, standing her ground. The girl would admit after the outcome of the battle was all done her fiery personal was slightly dampen by Weiss's naturally cold Aura.

They both finally stood against each other. To the surprise of the dark chatelaine the snow heiress calmly and firmly presented her hand to her.

"Good match, I guess shouldn't have expected anything less from you." Weiss forced a smile.

"You mean given my circumstances." Luvia interjected.

Weiss broke away from the handshake with a careful stare.

"Believe me Schnee, whether you're an entry level position or the CEO is almost impossible to know what really happens inside a company even if its your families, especially when outside interest take an investment in it." She said with an ominous tone.

Weiss bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Students," Goodwitch interrupted them with her booming voice.

"I like to remind all of you that due to the recent string of robberies and inflation of dust prices it is advice that you carefully manage and conserved your dust supplies properly, due to it being ration to the military and police you may not get a chance to resupply your stock by the time the tournament starts. Remember adaption is the key." She added.

All of the students started to looking around concern.

"As the heiress to the Schnee dust company I wouldn't worry, I made sure that everyone will have an adequate supplies very soon by yours truly." Weiss pulled out her scroll with a smug smile.

* * *

"Ren, do you still have it?"

Nora who was finally fit and able again sat next to her friend. Without any question or hesitation he pulled out a jar reddish substance from his bag.

After knowing her so long he didn't bother to ask why she would want to eat red sap after each battle so long if was kept away from Jaune; that pancake red-sap jelly incident that drove him away from pancakes and into the arms of lady waffle.

The war-hammer wielding girl chugged the jar with glee not even bothering with the spoon Ren tried to hand her.

Down below the alluring scent caught the attention of the wolf-faunas, her nose was menaced with a mad twitched which itself caught the attention of the observant Jane who commented on her strange behavior once again.

"That girl is eating forever forest sap! I didn't know people here had a need to eat that sweet stuff here." She took a long whiffed.

"Well, Forever Forest is near Beacon so I am not surprised that they would have have a plentiful supply here."

"So that would explain the huge red sap deposit I detected since entering here."

Olga chuckled at the sight of Nora wolfing down a second jar. "Man, then that girl must stock sap like a squirrel Faunus. No doubt about, with my good ear I could hear that she keeps more jars of it in her room." She flicked her wolf ear.

"In the dorms? If I am not mistaken, she is in Jaune's team." Jane said.

"Really?" Olga asked, "How do you know?" She turn to look at Jane only to find she was gone.

Olga whirled around trying to find her before the creek of the amphitheater door revealed Jane coming in wearing a mischievous smile on her sap covered face.

"Janey, what did ya do?" She asked in a lecturing tone towards her partner.

"Nothing~!" Jane teased.

"Really,"

Olga dabbed the sap off of Jane's cheeks and presented it to her.

"Did ya broke into Jaune's team's room and stole a jar from that girl, ya little thieve." Olga scowled.

"Don't worry, I wrote a thank you note and a I.O.U."

* * *

"The train is what?"

The heiress's voice was shaking a little, she cupped the phone close to her ear with her eyes wavering in pending fear and hope that she might had have misheard.

The voice in the other end a slightly older man's voice sighed in dreading to repeat himself again.

"I'm sorry miss Schnee, but what I said is true; the train that was schedule to head to Vale as your request has been stolen: the whole thing. The engineer and the crew of the SDC 194 made it out safely; an unusual kind gesture from the White Fang. Regardless those terrorist have absconded with not only the dust and cargo but the engine and boxcars as well."

Weiss was trembling more noticeably, both Ruby and Luvia started to gather around her causing the heiress to move around trying to make sense of what she just heard.

"What would they want with the train?" She asked harshly. "They never were this bold or elaborate before. Maybe a simple robbery here or there but not this!"

"I'm sorry Miss Schnee, I wouldn't know. Who really knows what goes on into the minds of those terrorist."

"Okay, so long as the crew is safe; we can thank the stars for that. Everything else is just material if crucial just material. Just keep me updated, I will deal with father, thank you."

After the call she just stood there absorbing it all in: what would father do to her.

The two other girls glance at each other before Ruby came up to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Weiss slowly turn around with a devastating look on her face.

"Weiss, whats wrong?" Ruby asked sadly.

"I'm scared." She said with anguished in her voice.

"W-what? Why?" Ruby frown, grabbing a hold of her for a hug.

There was a pause.

"Y-you smell of putrid sweat, you dunce." While frowning Weiss slightly smiled.

"Well, you're well enough to ruin the mood." Ruby chuckled lightly. "Like I said before, whats wrong."

"The SDC train that I ordered has been stolen. I-I notice after the months long scheming of Torchwick and the White Fang that dust supplies were low and prices absurd for common folk. So I-" She stammered.

"Dust is an invaluable asset to the police, military and hunters." Luvia spoke up. "Very generous of you miss Schnee."

Weiss coldly looked at her.

"Perhaps you are different from your father. That train that you ordered was carrying sufficient enough supplies of dust in fact so much that it would have been given out very cheaply."

"How would you know?" She eyed her suspiciously, Luvia bit her lip in response.

"Like I said before; even when your on top, it is difficult to really know what goes down. But I have notice strange activities that have been involving both our companies, activities that has span several months."

"Like for example?" Weiss was showing anger.

"Will both teams, please desert the arena." Goodwitch voice echoed loud enough for all to hear.

Luvia scanned the students in the stands and then she leaned in to whisper, much to the discomfort of Weiss.

"We shall talk in a public setting."

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Yang growled.

"I guess, we expected to win all of our battles, we just had to be grateful that it was just a simulation."

"Just shut up Blake!" Yang spoke harshly.

The sudden outburst stunned Blake, she was use to her being loud and abrasive but not with hostile intentions behind them. She was silent and a loss of words as Yang stomped towards the stands to sulk by herself.

This wasn't like her, Blake thought.

She followed Yang and sat next to her without a word as she face her unfazed partner.

"Don't stop me Blake, I'm going in for another battle." Yang's eyes still glowed red.

"Go ahead, have your fill Yang, but only if we talk afterwards."

The blond said nothing as she awaited the next match announcement.

* * *

"Burp!"

All eyes of the audience of students turn to Nora unashamedly expelled her satisfaction. She dangled her legs off the bleacher while Ren faintly smiled at her antics.

"Whoa! Finally one hundred percent again." She sighed with content.

"You miss Team RWBY's battle in that state." He told her.

"Oh, I heard the explosions and felt the flames from here, been there, than that." She grinned.

Ren nodded, he wouldn't have accept any less of an answer. His eyes drew themselves to Jaune, the shock look on his face told him that he couldn't believe the results.

"Wow, I can't believe they lost." He uttered to himself.

Pyrrha next to him shook his head in disagreement. "They weren't in sync with their partners or more importantly as an unit. Only two of them were level headed, Ruby tried to pull them in but in the end their synergy was all over the place. The disarray; unfortunately sealed their fate."

"But what caused it?" Still frazzled even by the explanation. "I mean you saw them right? They showed up looking like they brought their A-game!"

"Yes, Jaune, 'their A-game' , but as individuals they only brought their own. Arrogance has a way of clouding once own judgment." She turn her sights at Yang who was fuming still.

"I just don't get it." Jaune whispered.

His partner gave him a worried look.

"Jaune Arc!"

The aforementioned boy stood up suddenly with a bashful look to his face. Goodwitch adjusted her glasses with a stare, she just finished the restoration of the arena, finally permitting another fight she clicked on her scroll.

"Now, I believe I have your full attention. As well I see you still have yet to qualify, I'm sure you don't want to leave your partner to go to the tournament alone or your team for that matter so lets find you an opponent."

"Right here!"

The voice of Yang bellowed and echoed throughout the amphitheater. Her fist held up high and an angry grimace that cause her partner to worry.

"Really? Another one? I don't accept contentious obsessions in the battlefield." Goodwitch glared.

"I don't mind." Jaune spoke up. "Yang is a friend of my mine, plus I been looking for someone to challenge to show what I can do."

Goodwitch sighed. "Very well, come on down."

* * *

Ozpin looked at his scroll, he tried to keep his resolve together, knowing the odds that were against him but also the victories he secured even if with the countless mistakes. He didn't need the fellow coffee enthusiast to needlessly remind him of what was in stake, Ironwood already went behind his back and complicated the situation further

"Headmaster I didn't mean to cast any doubt on the matter on hand but putting students, even just one into this? I can't say this isn't a reckless plan, even for you, not the very most well rounded idea in hindsight."

"Neither can I Bartholomew, can say for sure how will this play out in hindsight, that's why I'm glad that you caught on to Xiao-long's turmoil and offered to 'talk' to her." He settled the scroll down.

"We lessen Yang's affairs and broadcast it to recluse family. I know Qrow would hate it, hate me, but we need all the help we could get." Ozpin sighed. "We need a wildcard."

"As bait? That just seems wrong, so very, very wrong!" Oobleck pace back and fore, "But after what you just told me, its going be a necessary evil isn't?"

"We are surrounded, if what Qrow said was true. We needed Ironwood but he back-out." He turn his chair.

"But I have the rest of you; my old friends to keep me from taking this too far. In introspect I'm a bit worse than the general."

"So that's my duty then? To keep Yang's emotions in check and 'talk' to her, will then I gladly accept."

The scroll on the desk blared loudly.

"And none to soon." Ozpin stood up, "Oobleck get to the amphitheater **now**!"

* * *

Crocea Mors twirled in the air without owner, sharply planting itself in ground where it stayed embedded. An image of a fire endowed entity briefly reflected of the sword's reflective surface as she made her move.

In the aura gouge, Jaune's Aura was quickly and alarming depleting with every powerful blow that sounded.

The audience of students were shock at the display of brutality that they were witnessing. Both Blake and Pyrrha ran to the railings, followed by Ren and Nora.

"Jaune!" His partner yelled.

"Yang! Stop!" Blake was ready to jump down.

Jaune's hands started to bleed as he safeguarded himself behind his buckling shield, each hit from the flaming girl echoed with a distinctive wailing cry.

The red-eye girl was not herself anymore, she let something consume her, this Yang showed no remorse with each beat down. The floor scrape at Jaune's knees as he was pushed further and further, the fiber on his jeans broke away along with his skin.

The relentless motion of the assaulting berserker left twin trails of blood behind his shield.

Yang roared primal as she smashed into his defenses, causing him to cry out in a painful yell, trowing him far away with his shield skidding pass him.

The pain in his shambled body made his jaw shut tight. _'w-what is with her?'_

He tried to stand up but it was no use, Yang made her way to defenseless boy with pure red in her eyes; there was no control over her killing intention. She went in for a crunching blow.

Jaune couldn't do nothing, his aura was in the red, his body numb, he closed his eyes trying to grit the unavoidable pain soon to come.

Then everything felt like it slowed down as a white glow of aura took a hold of him. A wobbling, humming noise was then heard, soon a cry of pain from Yang was heard.

"Call the match off!" He heard Prryha yell.

Opening his eyes he saw himself healthy again, he patted himself to make sure.

There he was, inside a crater impression that was a foot deep.

Jaune then looked up to see Yang standing in place with her fist shaking, Goodwitch was there holding the primal girl in place with her semblance.

Blake and the rest of Team JNPR have place themselves in between the two fighters.

"Jaune, are you okay?!" Pyrrha inadvertently caressed him not accounting for any pain he might have had, (he didn't). He didn't say nothing or add to the matter, he was trying wrap his mind around what just happen.

"Yang, what is wrong with you?!" Blake yelled at Yang with a mixer of anger and anguished.

Primal, red eyes shifted into civilized lilac as Yang stared into the distance.

"W-what?" She uttered and gasp raspingly, equally confused by the situation. There was a build up of panic as all eyes stared at her, hearing the prattle of shock and gossip of horror from them.

"Yang,"

Oobleck came up to her, breaking her out of the stupor.

"Professor Goodwitch, I will take the reins of this situation from here if you don't mind."

She took a good look at him and then at Yang and then back at the original with a look of horror in her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Indubitably Professor Goodwitch, Doctor's orders and Headmaster's too." He looked at her gravely.

"Well, go on, business as usual. We don't need the students to needlessly worry over this, although a bit morbid I think another match would take their minds off of this affair."

Goodwitch looked back at Yang, dazed with inner conflict while Blake looked increasing worried trying to talk with her.

Oobleck then turn his attention to them.

"Yang, please come with me, I believe some 'talking' is in order."

Yang said nothing as she left to the door with loss look on her face.

"Doctor Oobleck," Blake pleaded sadly.

"Blake, I will without a doubt deal with this now, don't worry for now, just do two things: Stay strong for your partner and two, call Ruby and tell her to meet me at my office; the sparing one at the west side, ask professor Port if you get lost."

* * *

Goodwitch frowned as she tried to defuse the situation with another if morbid match session.

Up in the bleachers, in the middle of the raucousness, the fashion enthusiast had a discomfort look behind her shades, coiling the necklace around the pinch of her fingers.

"Mirror eyes," She whispered with a grimace.

"Coco, is something wrong?" Her teammate Velvet asked.

She said nothing but adjust her shades in response.

Fox who sat next to her noticed the uneasy silence.

"Next match: Yatsuhashi vs. Colorado!" Goodwitch announced.

The very tall, silent member of the group stood up.

"Good-luck Yatsuhashi."

Velvet smiled at her partner, he bowed before he left.

* * *

"This town isn't big enough for the both of us, hombre."

Two oddly dressed individuals step into the view of Beacon courtyard. There was muffled laughs and some not so muffle ones as they left the airship.

"Dude, seriously?" Neptune dip his brown fedora in order to hide his blush.

"Oh come on! Why dress the part if you can't even say it." Sun waved his tail angry.

"Would you say that if Blake was here?" Neptune retorted.

The monkey Faunas tail skittishly straighten up upon hearing that name.

"She isn't here is she?" He whirled around nervously.

"Not much tumbleweeds under them jeans ey?" Neptune smile with a tease. "I mean, you would think wearing that in public would mean you would be a lot braver, 'ahem' Sheriff."

Although still had his jeans, he wore rattlesnake skin boots instead of his sneakers. His symbol of a silhouette of monkey dazzled over big oval belt buckle, he was clad with a black, leather vest over his plaid, light purple button shirt with white bandana under his chin. To top it off, he wore a wide-brim black hat.

"What? Cowboy detective! Just like the movies I saw when I was kid and that I sneaked into." Sun defended his attire.

"But no cool, long duster or something like that?" His partner raised his eyebrow.

"No! so I can have it mess with my tail?" Sun waved it. "Besides, I can't sport a coat like you can anyway."

Neptune grinned with a sparkle in his smile.

Along with his brown-fedora with a black-band he wore a trench coat and a sharp, pressed grey-suit with a red tie.

"You got moxie in the coat department kid, but so long as I'm in town the dames will praise that I'm number one." He unraveled a lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

"Now where," A voice mused out loud.

"oomph!" The voice cried.

Neptune felt something bump into his back.

Both boys turned around to see an orange-hair with confuse look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was otherwise preoccupied," Penny apologized.

"Its okay doll face. Is a pretty little thing like you loss?" Neptune asked.

"Dude, are you flirting? Don't you have a thing for ice queen?" Sun said.

"Shoot! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to, I've been trying to act cool for years it just comes naturally as much as I hate it. Don't tell Weiss!" Neptune pleaded to his friend.

"Wait, aren't you Sun Wukong, a friend of Blake?" Penny asked.

"Huh? Hey, you're that Penny girl who was with Ruby at the docks and the one who totally sent those White Fang creeps running." Sun clearly remembering that battle.

Penny nodded with a smile. "Why yes, I do seem to remember that particular battle some time ago. Speaking of which you wouldn't happen to know where team RWBY would be would you?"

"Can't say, we were going to the usual spots ourselves to see them, want to tag along?"

"Why yes, that would be wonderful." She nodded.

"Okay, cool, lets head out." Sun said as he and Neptune began to walk.

"But,"

They both turn around.

"May I ask? Is there an event going on?" Penny gawked and pointed at the two's clothes.

"Is it Halloween?"

* * *

Quiet sobbing resonated in the room of the infirmary.

Coco reflected on her thoughts as she sat on the chair far off in the corner of the room. If it wasn't for the dark-shades one could see the pain expression in her eyes.

Fox stood silently looking out the window in his own way of coping with what happen.

They said he would live, Coco and Fox shared the same thoughts. But after seeing Yang and Jaune's fight earlier only to be followed up by this scared them.

There was the same, sheer brutality in the fight and same malice behind those eyes. Unlike Yang, this opponent, she didn't show mercy or anything of the sorts.

"Yatsuhashi, p-please wake up." Velvet continued to sob on the bruise, broken and battered body of her partner.

The room belong to the ICU wing.

She sobbed once more, to see a close friend or something possibly more in that state was unbearable to see.

"Wake up," She pleaded.

Coco winced at the sad display, she then settled with anger at the one who did this to her teammate.

"Just who the hell is this monster, Colorado?"

* * *

****Author's final Note: What is Athene? What will happen to Yang and what is Ozpin up to? What would Luvia tell Weiss? and who is this Colorado and how will this add to the story? Also don't ask why I had Neptune and Sun all dressed up; I just thought it would be funny. Anyway hopefully the fight was somewhat balance and portrayed right.  
****

****Review if you please.  
****


	5. Chapter Four: Sisters Part One

****Author's Note: At the time of this writing it would have been three weeks since a great creator's passing. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been inspired to write again, I wouldn't have created this story or the other stories I will make. But most importantly I would not have Team JOLT. So in my humble ******request towards my girls, I want them to thank Monty in my place.  
**

**Jane: Hallo! Jane here, I want to say Thank you Monty. Even though we've never met I still feel close enough to you to call you a friend, plus you created my canonical friends and family to interact with. Thank you again! Rest easy my wonderful friend.**

**Olga: Ya an alright man Monty. Best animator that ever was and a bravura creator and stylish one too! If I may add. Such a dear man, Rest well, We'll take it from here.**

**Luvia: You're a splendid man, You're as beloved as I love burgers. 'Ahem' My apologizes, what I want to convey is that you're great and an inspiration too. We wouldn't been created by our own creator if it wasn't for you, so thank you. Rest good Burger Oum-ah!-I mean Monty Oum...Buddy.**

**Theresa: We love you Monty Oum. We'll carry...your legacy. We'll fight by your girls as well. Be at peace good man.**

**Team JOLT: We love you! Take it easy! Wonderful-Dear-Burger/Buddy-Good-Man!**

******Author: ****Thanks Monty**

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Four: Sisters Part One **

Ruby sighed a relieved sigh as she and the rest of Team JOLT finally sat down on the assiduously placed benches on the secluded part of Beacon.

They've been walking for ten minutes, much to the ire of Weiss who surprisingly did not complain out loud-her icy blue stare was enough to send a chilling message to Luvia.

All the while Ruby took the opportunity to get to know more about the group. These days it was getting easier and more natural to open up for the once shy girl. Making causal conversations with the rest of Team JOLT was exhilarating and rewarding which led to evocative tales.

Olga spoke of living the life of a hermit in a lone cabin near the misty foothills of the Atlas mountain range while still fondly keeping in touch with her home village which settled higher up. While slow to talk, Theresa briefly talked about her seldom seen mother who worked in the Atlas council: the quiet girl explained that she would usually stay with Luvia and her extravagant manor which at first came as culture shock to her; seeing as she grew up in the countryside.

Jane was unusually skittish about her life, only citing Olga as reference about her past and quickly changing the subject.

Regardless Ruby felt a little better with them in just a short while of knowing them.

"You know, its kinda a relief to have a defeat." Ruby laughed.

'_I've never thought in a million years that I would ever say that, still, its true.' _

The red-hooded girl caught herself with a surprise look on her face. She didn't think she could reveal her true thoughts towards new company so easily.

The wolf girl softly patted her red-cape back and gave her a bright smile.

"That's a nice way to approach it Ruby." Olga said, "It really does speak volumes about your character: When ya get pushed down ya just brush it off and get right back up."

Ruby smiled bashfully at the acknowledgment.

"Thanks."

Jane childishly hummed out loud attracting the attention of those two.

"I wouldn't know of defeat, but regardless, you fought well my friend." She said, "I've have to keep my eye on you, Ruby Rose." The blue-hooded girl gave her a thumbs up.

"The next time around, if we face each other in the tournament it won't be a repeat of today: you can count on that." Ruby boasted with a sly wink.

"This is the cocky side of Janey I rarely see." Olga chuckled, "My, my, my, the two of ya seem to bring out the competitive spirits in each other but be careful Ruby: When this gal's mind clicks into action she becomes a well, oiled fighting machine."

Jane looked at partner with a doleful face before she smiled happily.

"Except, I am the real thing: No machine could match me."

The heiress was heard yelling nearby.

* * *

"Are you done stalling Brier?"

Weiss finally snapped at Luvia, the girl was in the middle of sitting down. She looked at her with a wary stare.

She was acting like this wasn't a big deal: A conspiracy aimed at the Schnee Dust company? Was Luvia really right? What would she had to prove this wild allegations with? Was this some sort of play for a company espionage attempt from her? Get a Schnee, a heiress in hot water and humiliate the SDC for revenge under her parents behest? Was that it?!

Weiss didn't want to believe it: how far corrupt was her family name now? Was it too late to salvage?

She mentally frown before shaking it off as she returned to her interrogation of Luvia.

"If you're going to pull something out of your a-"

Luvia sighed heavily as she firmly sat down on the bench.

"You might want to do away with it by standing up."

"Sit down…or whatever." Luvia guided her hand towards her satchel, pulling out her scroll.

She stared into the distance not responding to Weiss carefully taking a seat on the wooden bench beside her.

"You be amazed how much outside influence can control your company's decisions: dangerous still, when they all seemingly come from the same private source in different forms." Fingers feverishly tapped on the active scroll.

"What are you getting to? Stop being so cryptic!" Weiss yelled.

"I have to…You don't know how deep this goes Schnee. So stop being a child and _'chill'_ as they say."

A brazen, wavy smirk started to appear in her face displacing the seriousness in the air, clearly straining to hold down a giggle.

"D-did you just make a derivative pun just now? And you called _me_ a child?" Weiss growled disdainfully.

Luvia shook her head. "A matter of timing Schnee: must be the euphoric influence from the win earlier that made me give in to the immature and jarring spur." She patted her skirt.

Weiss glared coldly as she continued.

"As I was saying: Strange investors and shell companies are the peak of the nefarious activities that involve both our companies. Traces of audacious activities include but not limited to: Dummy projects, money being splurge to nowhere, Missing military assets and,"

She turn her head to Weiss. "Dust supplies being rerouted into an endless abyss."

"What, how?" Weiss asked concernedly.

"To be honest; my quest has been limited. I only collected snippets of abnormal stories and found favorable crevices of gossip, despite the fact my solitary position would have warrant more secrets being unlocked. In short: I don't know."

She bit her lip with a contemplative look before waiting to continue speaking again.

"But the trends I notice on some of these companies, at least on my side is that they had their assets 'stolen' by the White Fang."

"So are they specifically targeted by the White Fang? What is this have to do with the topic you're trying to convey?" Weiss started to get frustrated, she started to get the idea why.

"Not 'targeted' Schnee, that's what they want everybody to think. Being targeted and having their assets stolen is just a cover story; Their giving it away secretly to them."

Weiss waited as if was some kind of joke, this could not extend to her own company would it.

"A conspiracy?" She leaned in closer much to the discomfort of Luvia.

"That can't be what you're trying to say! Are you trying to say that the White Fang has infiltrated both Dornroschen Defense Dynamics and The Schnee Dust company through fake companies?"

Luvia bit her lip again. "Influence." She inserted the term.

"That just can't be. If I known better I say this was a ridiculous ploy out of spite for my company! How could I really believe you?"

"You can't: I only told you to listen to me. If you believe me that's a different matter in itself and I can elaborate further. Regardless that's your choice." Luvia said bluntly.

Weiss stared at her carefully trying to note any emotion she may tried to hide. There was a feeling that this girl was hiding more than she led on but she also look like she held herself in higher standard. Much like herself after finding out the grey moral area her father tread into.

"Let say, I believed you, how could we confirm this?"

"The strongest evidence would be if it was confirmed that these fake companies are making investments in both our companies and they have a large amount of stock in both indicating influence." Luvia continued. "I was hopping that you would confirm my suspicions with your connections as heiress to your company. Maybe not only confirm appearances of these ghost fronts but also it would easier for you to gather intel on their activities."

Weiss stared scenery as she strongly thought about it. This was a ludicrous notion that she couldn't believe Brier was spewing to her, but if was so ludicrous why doesn't the nagging idea stop and evaporate? Could there really be evidence of this grand scheme?

"And if all this is just mad speculation. Where would that leave us?"

"Nothing," Luvia bit her lip once more. "Take the risk or don't. Continue with your own affair and never mention this again."

* * *

It was 3 pm and the sun was traversing through its course; spotlighting the west-side of Beacon with its color.

On the shade and blanketed east-side near the personal dwelling of the school staff and custodians, a drama was ignited on the stone and brick arched gated arena rooftop where currently a personal duel between hunters was taking place.

Flame against flame blight and scorched the decent sized square arena. Both competitors have yet to take a devastating blow in a while but not for the lack of trying on Oobleck's part.

Yang's eyes flickered red as she let herself take a fire ball directly, turning it into much needed energy in which she tried to swipe at the weapon not the warrior as she would usually do.

She was still a thinking creature, hesitant at the start of the fight. The battle between Jaune was still fresh in her thoughts. The blond wanted to stop thinking for a while and let the sparring give her a workout and refresh her mind. But the nagging fear kept her at bay and she tried her hand at calculated moves that were-not admittedly-one of her strong points; especially with a higher level foe.

Oobleck pressed on with his attacks, on one hand he wanted to tire her out, at least for the day. But on the other hand he knew that this demonstration was not her strong point; for many warriors like her that he encountered and categorize in his memories over the years this was true.

Wounded pride was the deadly weakness for any like minded warrior who was used to winning while not amounting their reckless force without any substance, thus, they usually stick to one simple and blunt method of provision to meet their victory; just keeping fighting.

Oobleck kept on with his assault while pondering.

Of course: usually for these types of warriors the task of integrating into a team would be difficult chore just to acclimate different style of fighting for their partner's sake.

_'And of course this young lady is an odd mixture of glory hog and protector.' _

Her obstinate and 'ahem' obstreperous personality, her semblance: which gives her the sense of invisibility. Charge with her personality-the unruly part-and her protecting nature stemming from a strong bond; a family one.

_'I see, pride intertwined with love for her sister.'_

How messy, noble but messy. She sees herself as the role of a protector: to see herself fail in battle is to see herself fail her sister. Pride just eggs her on, gloats her, it belittles her, and she lets it consume her with its advice and power that it bestows on her with its skewered integrity.

If only Taiyang wasn't alone in guiding her, a good man broken, can only do so much for his girls. His own protective nature that Yang inherited might have inhibited him to 'talk' to her.

Summer had a way with communicating with her daughter, being a top huntress and vibrant person she was able to do what Yang couldn't and what she wanted. A whimsical woman with her head held up high over her shoulders. She knew how to get the job done: no matter how big the task.

She had pride yes, but she could reel it back in and settle on her priorities first without negativity.

A big role to emulate for Yang, normal for any girl but for her and her inheritance from her birth mother, it let to have unintended consequences.

Her birth mother was a sensitive, kind woman but she let the power consume her and drive her away from her life that she build; a cruel curse of the Branwen family, with those mirror eyes.

_'I won't let it happen to my student.'_

Oobleck with his quick wits dogged the intend blow from Yang, she was flaring up with those red eyes.

Meanwhile over to the balcony of the adjacent dome building overlooking the arena, the lone figure of Professor Port observe with a lyrical language of 'hmm' and 'huh' noising, and following each note of combat.

"Peter? You're here?"

The portly man turn around with the curious white eyebrow raise at the sight of a miserable Goodwitch approaching him.

He then turn his attention back to the battle at hand.

"Gylnda, and here I thought the preliminaries wouldn't end for another two hours: have I really lost track of time being so absorbed! Goodness me!"

"No, I wish your habits of being entranced with battles without the consequences for your lost time would be the reason for the postponement."

She joined Port in observing the battle between her colleague and student. Goodwitch winced at the sight; the earlier memories flushing back to her.

"It's like looking at a mirror image of the past, isn't?" Port said bluntly. They both knew what there were thinking.

"The Branwen siblings." Goodwitch added. "Qrow: so cool and calm and yet when that semblance takes him,"

"The curse of the family, only so few have been able to master that fatal flaw of pride. Qrow, Raven…" Port stayed quiet as he sighed sadly.

Goodwitch took another look at Yang's fighting stance which haunted her with a frown.

"Morgan." She finally said it.

"I hope for all the good in the world that history dares not repeat its cruel joke again." Peter lamented

"But Raven and the Enforcers; they would be looking for her, looking for young, like-minded blood." Goodwitch adjusted her glasses with a glare.

* * *

"Ruby!"

The cherry voice interrupted the group conversation causing her to jump up from the bench and be scooped into the slender but iron vice arms of her eccentric pink-bow friend.

"Oh, Ruby! It's so good to see again friend!" Penny squealed tightening the hug and pushing the gasping Ruby closer.

"O-oh! P-Penny?! The f-feeling is painful! I mean likewise!" Ruby groaned; her body felt like it could pop.

The three other girls shared the expressions of confusion and concern, wondering among themselves if they should intervene before their new friend is squished, but the sheepish smile from Ruby refrain them: Maybe this was normal?

On the other side the strange clad friends went to greet the known group.

"Yo! Ice queen and…" Sun turn to Ruby's direction and saw the excessive embrace from the strange orange-hair girl.

"Okay." He felt the brim of his hat with his nervous fingers, tried not to think about getting into _that_ quirky situation.

Weiss was still thinking about her rebuttal towards Luvia, whether or not to join in the possible investigation before another annoying call from the monkey Faunus broke her away.

"What?!" Her narrowed, angered eyes took a moment to punch in what she was looking at. Her bewildered expression quickly melted into an unending stifled laughter.

"W-what are you wearing!" Weiss laughed.

The stoic inclined Luvia fared a little better as she looked away, a stream of muffled giggles that escape the bit lips betrayed her feelings towards this.

Sun growled, putting the hat back on to his head, trying hide his angry blush.

Neptune took the opportunity to push Sun aside, else he would emote further on the heiress.

"Hey, Weiss. How is it going?" He flashed her a bright smile hopping to bring her back to reality before the image of the colorful monkey cowboy burns into the mind and forever breaks her sanity with unending hilarity.

"Oh, Neptune." She wiped the tears from her gushing, blue eyes.

Her eyes then drew up and down at the handsome figure before her which cause her blush pink.

"My Neptune, you certainty draw a fetching figure today. Although you're dressing sharp today I can't help but think what went through 'his' mind when he picked out that outfit." Weiss smirk.

Sun groan, his eyes looked around trying to see if the black-haired cat Faunus girl was around. Maybe she would appreciate the outfit for its camp value-I mean the ruggedness! ruggedness!

_Hopefully?_

"So, uh hi? Are you a friend of Weiss?" Neptune turn to the neon-green eye girl next to her who just about finished her laughter which broke from the levee lips and erupted at the end.

Luvia stared at him. "Luvia Brier, CEO of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics." She said formally without pause.

"Oh, am I interrupting a business meeting?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hardly," Weiss glanced at Luvia whose eyes narrowed with contempt. "Just idle chat."

"Okay, Cool?" Neptune said hesitantly.

"Hey Ice queen, can we make this quick? Can you please tell me where Blake is at?" He said with a mix of embarrassment and anger as he uttered her name.

"Stop, calling me by that nickname. To be honest I don't know, she might have went back to the dorms. We were at the amphitheater earlier, she might have stayed too."

He nodded, and then grabbed Neptune's shoulder.

"Hey watch the coat buddy." He tried to brush his hand off only to stay stuck on to him.

"Come on Neptune, where going to find Blake." He gestured to leave.

"Why we? Why can you just go by yourself?" Neptune raised his eyebrow at the fidgeting Sun who tried to hide his blush.

"Come on, please?" He pleaded.

That girl Blake must be something if he could make his long time friend, a dashing rouge if you could describe him as such shake in his cowboy boots like a shy little kid.

He shook it off and smile. "Fine, Okay."

Neptune turn to Weiss. "I gotta play chaperone here, Weiss, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." She happily waved to him as they left for the arena, they had a hunch that she would be there, their detectives after all.

With a cough from Luvia the heiress's smile withered away.

"In light of that _event_, what is your answer Schnee?" The green eyes stared seriously, "Do you accept?"

Weiss thought about it. No doubt when her father hears about the train incident, **No**, she didn't want to think about it. If this revelation proved true, then the dismantlement of this possible cabal could, no, will clean the slate of the SDC and spare it from further misery. The family could look at her in a more favorable light, then she will prove she could lead the company and put to right the Schnee name.

_'but am I getting ahead of myself?'_

"Give me a name first." If she answered a company name that was known to her then maybe there would some credibility.

Luvia stared at her before she gave an answer. "Andrew's Demolition company."

Among the dust mining quarries that name is a prevalent brand, after all quarries needed explosions to rupture rich veins open. They provide so-so work but she hardly would call it a shell company, but it is known to have many branches and associations; many, have been noted to have sprung up over night.

Still it was a small lead, the heiress would have dismissed the idea as poppycock fabricated by a rival. But she would not have still been thinking of it if she didn't think there was some truth to it.

"Okay, I'll take a chance, we will head over to the CCT Tower. After you divulge any and all the information you have, its only fair. Plus," She smirked, "Tell me something embarrassing about yourself." Weiss said devilishly.

"What?" Luvia uttered in disbelief.

"Go on, we may be of a refine feather as noble woman but we aren't without mortifying episodes that we try to hide, I for example have told many that the scar on my eye is from a fencing practice but really I was hit with a low hanging branch after playfully chasing a wild piglet."

Luvia shook her head.

"Amusing but I don't see that being embarrassing if it was from your younger day-"

"I was fifteen."

The stonily face cracked into a smirk. "If this is for a psychological test on establishing the conditions of our correlation via humility then," She sighed with her eyes close.

"I cried all day after the steak that I ordered did not come." She sighed again with a frown, "It was a month ago."

Weiss had no doubt that the statement was true. Ever since she took it upon herself to bring redemption to the house, she would look up to other patrician families around Atlas to see how they had fair their statement of noble status. The one family that stood out more than anybody was the Briers whose help and ingenuity raise the Kingdom into the super power it is today.

She was somewhat ecstatic to hear that they had a daughter around her age-if reclusive-who was the future heir. She did find it relieving that she had her own faults as a well, after all she wasn't so different. Information then, was hard to find on the cloistered girl but the few traits that were prominent was that she love eating meat food. Luvia did had flaws, just like herself, enough to see her as a helpful rival to match.

As the D.D.D grew big so did the spotlight on Luvia; soon they became the pinnacle of gatherings from the renowned families. Weiss did not admit it to Ruby but she did met Luvia once before a few years ago, she still didn't believe a girl, a foil to her own diligence could be a CEO. The anger and resentment only grew from there.

"If you're done cracking a smile at my expense, excuse me."

Weiss eyes trailed Luvia as she went over to the others, explaining her plans; no doubt she should too. Else Ruby would worry about their absence.

The members of Luvia's team nodded, Ruby caught the jest of it and looked at her partner.

"So you're going with Luvia at the CCT, Weiss?" The young girl gawk, eyebrows raise.

"Just some," Weiss glanced at Luvia. "Some business conduct."

"You're not going to kill her are you?" Ruby lowered her head with a half-concern look which was betrayed with an exhausted smirk.

"She may try." Luvia said sarcastically, tapping the grip of her shotgun secured on the holster attach to the satchel before turning around to leave.

"I'll be back later, don't forget to rest." Weiss smiled warmly before she left too.

Silence ensured.

There was a pause.

"If you do end up fighting; fight well Luvia!" Jane exclaimed.

The group stared at her.

"What? I got to back my team." The blue-hooded girl smirked.

"Ruby?" Penny spoke to her, "Are you and Weiss the only ones here? Because earlier your friend Sun was looking for Blake."

Ruby looked at her dumbfounded. "Sun was here?"

Olga chuckled at the odd sight before.

"Hey, this Sun guy, he wouldn't happen to be that silly Monkey Faunus boy that was wearing that atrocious cowboy attire."

She continued chuckling, Ruby didn't know what was going on. _'Sun was dress as a cowboy? Aw I wish I could have seen that.'_

The girl then turn to the awaiting robot-girl when a light clicked. "Wait, Yang isn't here? Blake too? I didn't even notice. They must have headed back to the dorms." Ruby rubbed her chin.

"Is Yang the one with the spooky red eyes? Who walks around with a mane of flames." Olga pinched and stretch her eyes open.

"I believe that's her semblance." Jane nodded proudly.

"And the one who gave me a terrifying fight of my life." The wolf girl rubbed the area where Yang punched her, the aura is still meaning some of the damage.

"Yeah, that sounds like my sister alright." Ruby smiled.

"And the one who little Theresa gave that mean right uppercut to." Olga added with a snicker.

The shy Theresa slumped, sliding her back with cape and all; trying her best to shrink. Penny caught the girl's odd behavior with a curious head tilt.

"Yang can get a bit competitive," Her little sister wasn't one to deny some of her sister's less than stellar aspects. "But once you get to know her, she is one the greatest big sister ever and a very nice person."

"Both of you are from Patch, the island near Vale right?" Jane asked Ruby which caught her off-guard.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

She looked at her like she was the strangest enigma ever. Olga was bewildered as well, staring at her smiling partner.

"I've been curious about you ever since we met," Jane eyed Olga with fixed smile that caused her wolf-ears to twitch."After Olga told me you were a prodigy, I decided to do some research about one Ruby Rose."

Jane's gloved hand and expose finger traced her lips. "It wasn't hard to find. Turns out Ruby Rose was a catch-all name around the schools of Vale."

Skeptical Silver eyes stared at dull Green ones.

"Hehehe, Really? It's kinda embarrassing that everybody is talking about me like I'm some kind of big-shot." Ruby slumped down with her head down, letting her boots skid the floor while she patted her knees.

She sighed. "It just, I don't want to be known as some kinda prodigy. Like I have some kinda tally that given to me in advance, I just want to be known as a huntress; protector of the people and the slayer of monsters. No different from the people before me or after."

"I see, it must be wonderful to have a clear goal in mind." Jane stared into the mind, Ruby's head perked up to look at her more clearly.

"For as long as I could remember I always had a sense a duty to protect others. The profession of a hunter naturally matched up with it so I joined to become one when Olga and Theresa headed out to become one too." Jane smiled.

The Faunus glanced at her partner before she stared down the ground, face obscured.

"The sense of protective behavior is a stupendous trait, but still it feels like an arrange one. I feel like I have to prove myself before I could be myself, strange as it may seem." Jane leveled her head back down, square on her small shoulders.

"And to prove myself I fight. The battlefield is where I find solace, the condition requires warriors to test myself against. That's why you caught my eye Ruby, you and your sister."

She beamed at Ruby.

"I know your sister is a good person. In our short clash, I could see that Yang Xiao-Long and I are a lot alike. Pretentious as it may be, I see myself as a good person therefor she is too." The green eye girl nodded.

"That's one way of seeing it." Ruby chuckled.

On the other side Penny stared intensely at the small, pink-eye girl who frighteningly squirm under her static gaze. Theresa was not use to attention nor did she wanted it. Penny was fixated with curious child-like wonder at the pink hairband drape over her brown hair.

"So Penny, if I got your name right while Ruby was painfully gasping it out," Olga glared at her with a fanged smile. "Are ya a long time friend of Ruby or what?"

She turn her attention the Faunus who had her eyes narrowed.

Penny just smiled unaware. "Does it seem so? That is so great!" She did a little stationary skip. "But truth be told I only known her just last month."

"Huh really." Olga got up and sat next to Theresa who was at ease with her presence.

"Yes, for you see, it was my first time outside Atlas when I met Ruby and her team. Vale being such a big and labyrinthine urban sprawl it was a chance of a life-time encounter."

Olga and Theresa's mood lighten up.

"Oh, now see this is interesting turn of events; you're from Atlas too?" Olga asked, "Do ya go Prometheus Academy?"

Penny gawked. "I'm sorry but isn't 'Ya' pronounced 'you' ?"

Olga's hazel eye widen. "Yes?" She said protractedly.

She turned her head towards Jane. "Although it wouldn't be the first time I was corrected."

"I didn't mean to offend." Penny gasped, covering her mouth. "Please accept my apology. I'm sorry." The sad green eyes pleaded.

"It's okay dear. " Olga halfheartedly smiled at the girl who instantly became chipper.

"Thank you. But no, I don't attend Prometheus, I'm usually home schooled by my father and my uncle." She said hesitantly at the last part, "The headmaster of Prometheus."

Olga's mouth hanged, Theressa's eyes widen and Jane gave a small gasp followed with the first word.

"You're the General's niece?!"

Ruby's attention was drawn away by the vibration and following tone in her bag. She fumbled and search for the source before finding the scroll still vibrating on her fingers, picking it up she could see it was from Blake.

For sure she would have thought that her teammate would have went straight to bed if she wasn't following them, at least have her time preoccupied by Yang or Sun by now. Why would she be calling her?

Ruby pressed the call icon.

"Blake?" She answered.

"Ruby, I...I need you to come to Oobleck's office in the east side of Beacon." There was a sense of strain in her voice which cracked.

The urgency in call made Ruby quickly worry.

"What? why? what happen?"

"Yang and Jaune did battle when you and Weiss left. She loss control and seriously hurt Jaune. Oobleck is talking to her right now."

The rest seem like a long drone out echo as her arms swayed and shoulders collapse. Along with the phone at hand everything seem to echo, in the mist of emotions she could hear Penny trying to talk to her.

_'This could be from earlier?'_

The anxiousness in Penny's droning voice increased. Ruby didn't say anything as she sped off, Penny called out to her as she tried her best to keep up.

"Come on guys!" Jane rallied her teammates to follow.

* * *

"Yang did what?" Neptune shouted with his mouth hanging in which Sun promptly prop back into place.

After the stares and his partner's choice of not wanting to scale the dorms again Sun decided the reasonable thing to do to avoid any further interaction with the public was to simply call Blake.

The instant she answered he knew something was wrong with her. The detach empties of her speech and the quick murmur to have him meet her was enough to convince him to hurry to Blake's location.

In truth she was still shaking about the ordeal, she wanted to talk someone. She couldn't believe her best friend almost killed someone and worse yet a another friend. It was one thing to get your head lost in the troughs of battle but it was another to get completely lost. She thought she was talking to Yang, yelling at her but it wasn't until those terrified lilac eyes looked back at her that it hit her that she was just previously communicating to raw vengeful power instead.

In the months she knew her as her partner, her leader's older sister, then her best-friend. She knew more about her when she told her to slow down but not give up, but truth be told she didn't know much about her power.

_'when I talk to those red eyes again, are they Yang's or are they something else?' _

"Blake..." Sun said softly.

All three could hear the muffle sounds of the nearby battle. They only a few yards away, Both Sun and Neptune found Blake leaning near stone buttresses of a nearby balcony that lead to the dome building on the other side.

"I didn't think she would go that far, I had a feeling that something was bugging her but..." Blake sighed, "I just called Ruby, there was a long silence after I told her the situation before the call cutoff."

Sun looked the building cluttered west. "Dude, I knew Yang was the kinda girl who like to fight right from the get-go..." He stared back at Blake with a concern face. "Just what the heck happen back at south east?"

Before she could answer the crafted doors leading to the balcony flung open. Ruby's eyes were wide open with the most hazy look to them.

"Where is Yang?" She spoke clearly.

A roar of a flaming ball echoed nearby, without hesitation Ruby ran the path and the corner.

Soon the heavy jogs of Penny's feet pushed back Neptune. "Where is Ruby?" She uttered as she looked around, the finishing results of the flames popping gave her direction, with that she tried to leave only for Sun to wrap his tail around her skinny arm and yank with force halting her in her place.

Penny looked at the boy with a confuse and anguish face.

"Penny I think you should wait here." Sun said.

The others soon followed, with all seven cluttering the small space, Jane, Theresa and Neptune back off into the empty corridor.

Wolf-girl caught the contemplated and sorrow look of her former cat Faunus opponent.

"Blake are you alright?" Olga approached her cautiously.

Blake looked up and forced a small smile before look away.

"Yeah, it just team business." She said.

Olga's flickered, she could feel the hurt in her voice. She then stared at the spot where Ruby was last seen.

"Sounds like sister business."

* * *

Yang hunched over, barely keeping her arms in their stance. Labor breathing impeded her to fight any longer. In some ways she welcomed it, she wanted to rest, just to lie down in bed and just curse the extra energy that her body has produced.

To Forget: is just what Yang wanted more. Hoping that the moment she prop herself back to her shaky bed that her eyes would close and then open them many hours later that the day would have been all just a horrible nightmare.

_'The fire in your eyes…'_

**No**

_'just like kin.'_

**No!**

How could she let herself go like that. The memories flash back, if I could just take that back, she thought.

Yang wanted her tired body to keep going so she couldn't think anymore; but that's what let to this, didn't?

It was easy to let loose with an enemy was baying at her, the dance of battle naturally asking her to choreograph in her own style. She justified for so long. There was really no negative repercussions for her other than feeling a burn here or there-no pun intended.

She could take it, she could handle it…right?

Blow, blow, blow and just end the battle right?

Just get my way just the way I want. Just an adventure and a game right?

Her semblance got her what she wanted, and when she didn't, the anger and recklessness would come in naturally.

Red and fury; such a nice combo when alone with enemies, to burn all around her. But she wasn't alone, she had allies, she still had Ruby.

And now it was hurting them. _'How could I face them?'_ With those eyes starting back at her, she never felt so afraid and vulnerable.

"Yang." Her opponent called her.

"I believe this enough 'talking' for today, at least for a warrior's view point." Oobleck brush away the ash from his disheveled shirt.  
He sighed, taking a sip from his thermos weapon. "Yang, are you still coherent, sound of mind and of your best abilities?"

"Y-yeah." She answered, the stinging bags under her weary lilac eyes filch at the familiar presence of aura speeding in.

She didn't want turn her attention away from Oobleck, to break away and see reality.

Yang didn't want to let Ruby realized the gravity of the situation by giving her the view of her older sister's face like this, part of her wanted Ruby to think this was just a friendly spar.

"Yang, go talk to her." The doctor's wary eyes behind his obscure glasses gestured over to the overlooking balcony.

Slowly turning her head, ever gradually, she finally saw the young face that haunted. Both professors behind the young girl had a look of sympathetic heavy sadness and anxiousness.

Ruby's lips quivered but her wide silver eyes stayed strong and understanding.

She is so strong, makes you think whose the big sister here, Yang thought. The big sister could not give her little sister enough credit, she completely understands everything around her. You can never pull a fast one on Ruby Rose.

The blonde's shoulders droop, her gauntlets retracted, much of her body was too tired to speak. The emotions flared as Ruby jumped down, bouncing off the ground as she landed, slowly walking and then sprinting without the aid of her speed before rocketing towards her before the emotions could betray the tough 'older girl' look Yang was trying to muster.

"Ruby," Tears wanted to break free.

"Shhh."

Ruby tried her best to enveloped her older, taller sister. Causing Yang to crack a smile.

Nothing much needed to be said between them except for the conclusion that they already knew was coming. But for now Yang just couldn't give her little sister enough credit, family knows her best, she knew that they could talk and articulate the problems with emotionally charge words which would work, but they knew better.

These sisters reveled in gesticulation and hugs work just as well.

"Girls! If I may interrupt this lovely, heartwarming family moment for now. I just want to tell you that the hardest part of this ordeal is perhaps over." Oobleck was too close comfort, the tall, lanky man was bend over sipping his coffee scrutinizing before they both broke away with a slight weird out smile on them both.

"You should get some rest now Yang, Doctor's order! And I believe headmaster's too." He speed off before coming back again.

"By the way Yang, I can't stress this enough, if you're worried about Mr. Arc's condition, don't. Last time I check he is in tiptop shape: I believe you may have met your match Yang." He shot her a grin before it dispelled with his eyes narrowed.

"By the way this training session will now be mandatory, no fault! I just wanted to keep an eye on you all things considered. Sun rise, 5 am: Doctor's orders!" He then turn his sight to Ruby.

"Ruby if I may suggest as leader that you should give Yang some leisure for the day, I believe your teammate has earn it. And as your teacher I believe that you should grant yourself leisure as well; find some company to spend a marry time with. Doctor's orders! Goodbye!"

He speed off again before they could say anything onto the stairs leading to the balcony and into the pathway leading off to the corner.

A couple seconds later his head appeared of the corner. "Found some company!"

Ruby's head tilted with a smirk and Yang weakly chuckled, patting her little sister's head to gain her attention.

"Ruby, I'm going to make this quick because I'm super tired. Today was a wake up call, but tomorrow you'll be looking at a whole new Yang, strong and sharp with my wits about me."

"I know Yang, I believe you." Ruby smiled as brightly as she could.

The older sister cringed. The heat from the battle was stinging and cooling as it evaporating from the cold air. The physical muscle pain and fatigue from the aura drain was tolerable now, leaving her perspective of the present all to clear.

Ruby was scared. The smile look genuine enough to anybody else to fool, over the years she tried to fool everybody else whenever she was troubled. Even when she came to her older sister or father for remedy she would always if unconsciously fake a smile to assured them; of course the body would never lie.

Ruby would try to play the role of hero, convince they would never waiver to any trouble. She was convinced that she could emulate that, but even though she is a prodigy, a leader and a 'heck of a' motivational speaker she is still human.

Their sisters, they know each others quirks and mannerisms better than anybody. The wearying body after the past days that made it seem like one long day and it made every emotion, doubts and thoughts of consequences reflect on her face with its raw statement.

She needed to speak up, she needed her littler sister to take her mind off this.

"It's been a long day." Yang uttered under breath.

"Everybody has a bad day Yang, no need to be chastised for it. We fought side by side with Jaune and his team for some time now in such short time now. Nothing builds friendship like that, so I'm sure he is not angry but worried about you as well and I'm sure he would forgive you."

Yang smiled back at her little sister smile.

_'now that's real.'_

The elder sister was now determined more than ever win back her sister's complete trust in her.

"Yeah, Jaune is a pretty nice guy; a tough one apparently if he could withstand me on my off-day. Anyway all I need is some guidance, training and good old honing." If she could she would give her a thumbs up.

Yang looked up at the balcony to see a growing audience.

"looks like we got company." she grabbed hold of both of her sister's slender shoulders. "Doctor Oobleck is right you know, you should have some time off. Look at it now: you have so many friends, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled.

_'Yeah.' _ Yang thought.

"Come Rubes, you should spend the day with them. Show team JOLT that this team has no sore losers, treat them well and get your mind off this whole mess."

"Are you sure Yang?"

She looked back at Ruby who was tugging at her cut and singed sleeve. She would have to remind herself to watch out for Oobleck's blazing attacks.

Thinking about the change of her sister's tone which carried the sincerity, it was truly going to be a long day, Yang thought.

The blonds breath started to get heavy. She never knew her body could feel so fatigued. If it wasn't for the events that proceeded it, the pain would have been a relief of progress.

Yang looked back at Ruby whose silver eyes widen as she patiently waited for an answer. She would be expected to have an answer for her teammates too.

"More than anything Ruby," It was a long day but she had to let them know that there would be a tomorrow.

Both girl started to climb the stairs to the balcony. The flight was unbearable, each step threaten to have her stumble.

The other thing that pained her was the presence of an audience, eyes just staring at her. Staring at her in her weaken state.

Both professors saw them with worry, Professor Goodwitch was no longer her stern self, Yang couldn't count the number of times she blinked with the cringe of pain on her face, as if she felt guilty.

Port only fared better with a quick enthusiastic nod, but his shoulders stayed drooped.

Out of the company the blond picked out the other-oddly dressed-blond.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I don't know what is going on lone-star but I need you."

"Huh?" Sun cried out as Yang forcefully grabbed his plaid sleeve arm.

"I know Blake is here." She said.

They were led to the corner where sure enough, the cat Faunus was still leaning against the wall with the ghost of her pain expression lingering still.

It wasn't until the two blonds were in close range that she broke away from her thoughts.

"Yang! Are you-" Yang stopped her partner's speech with the press of her finger on her lips.

Yang smiled. "Listen, like I told Ruby its been a long day."

She dragged Sun and pushed him towards Blake's side.

"Honestly, I don't know why he's dress up like that but it must be for a very good reason." Yang began to chuckle lightly.

"If he had the guts to dress up like that without the shame of going public, then you should have the 'catguts', to enjoy a nice day with him and have fun."

She began to head out for the door before Blake grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Yang…" she pleaded with her deep eyes.

"Blake, I know I owe you more but I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow." She winked wearyingly.

* * *

The light orange of the sun was bathing downtown Vale. There were fewer than of thousands crowding the square. Not a lot of benches or tables were occupied so it made it perfect and easy for the girls to find residence. Although there wasn't much to do in the waning day they were just contend with the relaxing atmosphere.

Still Ruby couldn't find much peace, her mind was still boggling, rifling for meaning.

She was brought back into the setting by Penny who laid her hand on her shoulder and smiled brightly at her, Ruby couldn't help but smile at her which took away some of the discomfort.

"Well that was an evening," Olga brought both Ruby and Penny some cherry flavor snow cones to enjoy.

The square had an abounded of series of food-stands and courts. Jane and Theresa patiently waiting for their turn to order on a popular treat stand; the smaller girl was never without company in public.

Penny was perplexed and hesitant at first but took the treat and jubilantly thanked Olga with a smile that seemed foreign but yet familiar to her.

Ruby gave her a small thanks among the dilemma that plagued her thoughts still. The wolf-girl gave her a sympathetic smile as she sat next to her on the stone bench.

"Ya know, I have many siblings of my own; younger ones. I don't know about Yang's or yours but I trust in the wisdom of the elder ones."

The red-hooded girl started to hang on to her words.

"From what I seen-although honestly not that much-I could see that she is a wise person," Her hazel eyes pensively stared into the crowed stands. "Personality, I think with good bonds, family is one of the ultimate sources of comfort."

"That's right! Ruby, I don't have siblings of my own. But if I did, I would liken them to friends, except close. Yang wouldn't wanted you to feel mopey. So lets enjoy the rest of the day to make you feel better my friend!" A cheerful voice said.

"Well said Janey." Olga spoke as she was still held in deep thought not even looking at the voice she was addressing.

"No, I'm not...I'm Penny. I think you got me confused with someone else." Penny gawked at the wolf-girl, ice still sliding from her cherry stain lips.

Olga just stared at her with mouth slightly agape. After a few moments contemplating it she began to blush slightly, rubbing the back of her head with embarrassed toothy grin.

"Sorry! It just ya sound like my frien…" Olga drawled her speech as both the formation Jane and Theresa return from the nearby colorful food stand with treats of their own.

"So Penny is it?" Jane spoke to her with a curious smile, "You are the General's niece correct?"

Penny nodded. "Why yes, although I refer to him as Mr. Ironwood around formal company because of his status as General and headmaster but he is more than welcome to have me call him uncle, Umm?" A thought occurred to her. She didn't know how to address any of them besides Ruby.

As if almost catching her confuse stare Ruby stood up. "Oh, Penny I forgot to introduce you to my new friends. Jane, Theresa and Olga." She showed them off each saying their own mild greeting.

Penny return the group greet with enthusiasm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Penny said, "Any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine."

"That's wonderful!" Jane announced as she took her seat next to Penny. "If you don't mine me asking Penny you said you were home schooled by Headmaster Ironwood and your father right? Why is that, it feels like a shame of having being deprived the probability of us meeting at Prometheus academy."

"Well, my father and uncle Ironwood has always had a doting nature towards me. They said they lost someone dear to them long ago. Being a general he extended his over-protectiveness and limited my interaction with the outside world despite my father's protest."

"Oh dear, that's sound like a stubborn notion, even if noble." Olga frowned.

"Yes, although I'm glad they take my safety into consideration but there so much I want to do in the world outside Atlas."

Penny paused before a frowned developed on her face as well. Now that she had friends, Penny wanted to explore the world with them. But with Ironwood's constant smothering and the soldiers watching her every step.

Penny's green eyes lighten up. Something else occurred to her; there weren't around. It was true; it was too easy to leave Beacon unguided, what happen to them?

"So you haven't been anywhere?" Jane matched Penny's frown. "That's terrible! We're both in the same boat. Vale is new to us as well," The blue-hooded girl cupped her chin as she pondered deeply before her own green eyes lighten up.

"Hmm," Jane smiled, "I know! Since we're fellow Atlesians we should explore Vale together! Think of all the activities we could partake; shops, restaurants, parks and outdoor recreation."

"I would love to visit a circus that I heard so much about in the novels I have read."

All the list of activities Jane listed inspired Penny to think of one the most whimsical events she could think of. Her father said that the person dear to them also wanted to see a circus. But with a heavy heart, her father said that person was taken too soon to see that wish fulfilled.

Olga chimed in, she could see the luster on the orange-girl eyes as she mention the circus. Even though they just met, even when she thought of nothing of the girl that was giving Theresa anxiety-although the lack of social manners this girl showed could now been explained by her isolated upbringing-she felt bad.

"You know it's coincidence; our assignment mission last month was to escort a traveling circus for the Vyta Festival." Olga said. She felt sorry for the girl she judge earlier, she was a nice girl who meant no harm and wanted to mention that the circus would be establishing its presences on the tournament day.

But before she could mention more her always kind partner beat her to the punch.

"That's right!" She stood up and laid her fist on the palm of her hand, smashing the emphasis of the idea.

The smiling Jane then quickly braced Penny's shoulders; the orange girl briefly reacted as the girl was too close for comfort. The sense of irony also briefly pop into the mechanical mind and wondered if this was from the outside looking in. She got nervous and just smiled as Jane spoke.

"I have a great idea Penny! We should take you to see the circus! It will be wonderful! You could see the trapezes artist, the clowns,"

"Clowns." The quite Theresa interjected out loud with shiver as she remember the colorful horrors that haunted her memories.

"Yeah, clowns are kinda freaky, Hehehe." Ruby showed a small smile of support for the smaller girl who just slumped down the bench with an embarrassed groan and a small blush.

"Well, the poor dear got used to them without their makeup." Olga gave a weak chuckle, "So yeah, like Janey was saying Penny, it would be an honor if you joined us at the end of the month to see the circus with us."

"That's a wonderful Idea, I would love that. Although my father is currently busy at Atlas he promised that he would come here for the later part of the Vyta Festival. I told him that he should meet my friends, and now that I have all of you it would a stupendous gathering." Penny couldn't wait to show her father all the wonderful friends she has made.

"That's wonderful Penny! We are going to have a spectacular blast! I just know it!" Jane exclaimed while Penny was equally as thrilled.

"Jane seems happier than usual." Theresa noted, She knew her leader was a happy ball of energy but never like this.

"Yeah, I guess both of them are two of a kind. Kindred spirits." Olga eyed both of them, "Ya know, almost like sisters."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ruby chuckled lightly. _'Although one of them is different than the other, but it's nice to cement the fact that Penny is just as real as any of us; if quirky.'_

Suddenly the small girl Theresa stood up and turned quickly; her white cape whipped with a snap. "Theresa?" Olga was startled at the sudden movement of her docile teammate.

"I'm going to get another drink." She said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Olga asked the girl but she hurried to the stands before she could hear her.

"Olga? is something wrong?" Ruby saw that the wolf-girl had a troubling thought on her face.

"Theresa usually goes accompanied when ever she goes somewhere in public. This is odd."

"Why is that? she is a capable warrior, but I guess people are kinda scary." Ruby sympathized with the smaller girl, it reminded a lot of herself many months earlier.

"Although I still wonder why..." Olga fixed her gaze at the ground.

* * *

Heart-beats pounded as the white-cape girl encounter the crowds. She promised herself she wouldn't rely on others to keep her safe; she wanted to get used to people again. The mummers from the people held her at bay, with a nervous tick she stroked her red x mark cheek. There were many decisions to make, but the fear made her try to choose the most isolated stand, her inner thoughts wanted to protest and act valor but the small girl gave in and spotted a small, relativity modest food stand house called ' A Simple Wok' to make a small purchase.

The wooden stand with an Asian flair smelled heavily with the aroma of fresh noodles that made her hunger like a lion but she promised along with the team that they would eat dinner together.

The old-man-the assumed owner- smiled as she approached. It was easy so far, just make a purchase and go, that's that. But she felt bad if she didn't buy anything else for her friends, or maybe her new friend Ruby or that weird girl Penny who was a little apprehensive but well meaning; kinda like Jane.

There were only two who were eating as well. One was a bespectacled bat Faunus boy wearing a blue flannel and jeans. While the other was a human girl that dressed more combat orientated. She had strawberry-blond hair with pigtails tied and red, yellow-lens goggles. She wore a plain orange-tank top under a red-flak vest and dark red cargo pants with red and yellow lined boots.

Theresa felt okay as she went over to the owner to order but she felt herself shiver slightly as the pigtail girl eyed her with burning amber eyes. The two other briefly discussed among themselves making Theresa feel better as she waited for the meals, but that didn't last as the red-girl eyed her again. Regardless the small girl pensively waited.

**Thud!**

Theresa jolted. Her pink-eyes slowly shifted to the sound; it was a club-like weapon next to the red-girl called a Kanabo. She recalled her weapons studies with Luvia, recognizing the weapon.

She couldn't know, but she felt the searing smirk of the girl glaring at her.

Heart-beats pounded. The small girl wanted to leave. Thankfully the order was up, granting her to leave. The old-man gave his thanks before she turn to leave.

Bags in hand she felt relived; for a moment. Her pink-eyes widen, her boot hit something solid and before she knew it she was down on the ground with a nub spiked club rolling next to her.

"Watch where you are going chicken-chick!" The unpleasant, shrilling voice scolded.

The bags of food laid next to her smashed, it was the other girl's fault for leaving her weapon unsupervised but still her anxiety made her try apologized and claim fault just so she can leave in peace.

But she wouldn't have that option. Tough as nails, the red-girl snarled a fiendish smile as she grabbed her white-cape and drew her close. Blinking pink-eyes met burning amber.

"You stupid or something little girl? Cat got your tongue? Brain got sprung?" She grinned evilly.

Theresa couldn't do nothing but try to be brave, she tried to speak and defend herself but it only let to a soft whimper.

"Ha! Is chicken-chick going to cry now?" The red girl drew her amber eyes to the food which laid plastered on the floor.

"Hey, stop that now." The old-man said before he was silenced by the girl's burning glare.

"Crying over spilled milk?" The evil girl smashed food into paste with her boots. "Gonna cry? like a baby." She taunted.

Theresa looked away, her lips tried to move but it only quivered. The red-girl smiled. "I'll give you something to cry home to mommy about." She lifted her left arm and drew a fist. She went for a swing.

The small girl closed her eyes tight. Among the darkness she heard a yell and a struggle.

"Hey! going to break an arm here!" The other girl Yelled.

"You're hurting my friend, I don't like that." The welcoming voice of Jane told her.

Opening her eyes she saw the bully struggling against an unmoving leader who just glared at her opponent.

"Why are you doing this to my friend." There was an emotionless tone to her voice.

"Gee I-don't-know," Her reddish-blond eyebrows waggled.

Theresa saw that the other girl was slowly motioning towards her club. As soon as she tried to speak the other girl swung at Jane. "I like to smash!"

The blue-hooded was caught off-guard as the crunching force send her yelling and rocking across the street towards Ruby, Olga and Penny who came to help Theresa along with Jane who out paced them to her with the leader's terrific speed that may have outmatch Ruby's.

Penny helped Jane up as Ruby and Olga confronted the bully who let the stumbling Theresa go as she sought shelter behind the girls. Olga growled and glare enough to match an angry Yang.

Ruby was mad but stayed composed. "Why are you hurting my friends?" Her fist curled, ready to punch someone.

"What is your name, so I can mark your grave with." Olga made for the handle of North's wind.

The red-girl chuckled. "Oh my, oh me. What big eyes and big teeth you have."

Her lips curled. "But if you must know moi good name. It's Colorado."

Colorado chuckled as a group of three Faunus along with the one from earlier stood behind her. "But if it's a fight your looking for, then I know the perfect spot by the docks where no one will disturb us. Maybe chicken-chick could be my third victim today."

Jane started to stand up despite the protest of Penny. "I will accept." The stoic face claimed.

"Not with out me Janey." Said Olga. Nobody messes with her team.

"Your mean and you hurt my friends, you're not getting away with this." Ruby proclaimed.

"Penny," Jane looked at her. "huh?" She said back.

"Even though we just met, I feel like I could trust you. Could you please escort Theresa back to Beacon." Jane smiled.

Penny smiled and nodded.

She went over to gather Theresa who was prettified, she recoiled to the girl's friendly hand. "Come along Theresa, I'll Promise you I will keep you safe friend." Bright green eyes was given trust from the small girl as they left for the airship port.

"Aw? Leaving," Colorado chuckled. "I was hoping for more blood today, I guess I will have to settle for you three chicken-chicks."

The three girl stared intensely at her. Colorado smiled devilishly, licking her lips.

"This will be tastier than ice-cream, because I'm going to make you scream."

* * *

"I'm sorry Theresa, I didn't think this would have turn out to be a difficult delegation when it was intrusted to me. Please stay close to me for now." Penny took her battle stance with fist raised.

"..." Theresa didn't say anything, she withdrew her Halberd and put her back against Penny's.

Both only made it so far to safety, both knew they felt an irking feeling as the streets became vacant and more vacate as they headed past towards industrial district to get to the landing and departing platform.

The bad feeling crept on them causing both to increase their pace, with the android girl's eyes and ears she could feel the vibrations of loud metallic stomps echoing the concrete, broken streets and see the dilapidated brick buildings shaking dust off them; the group of noises were several, which were accompanied by the numerous sounds of feet pattering in droves.

They were then stopped abruptly by mask, uniform individuals pointing their weapons at them.

"I don't think the White Fang people here are anybody's friends." Penny frowned.

"..." Theresa gripped her Halberd.

They were both soon surrounded and encircled by a battalion of White Fang members and a dozen Atlesian Paladins who poured in quickly and were ready to ensnare them.

Behind the group the White Fang Lieutenant observed the laid out action and pulled out a phone.

"Adam, the bargaining chips are here and captured: Both Penny Polendina and Theresa Monarch. We will be handling them without delay."

* * *

****Author's final Note: There, I finally finished this chapter. It took a long time, I don't want to say Monty's passing wasn't a factor on the delay but it was. I took some time to reflect. He was a great inspiration for me to write again and I thank him for it.  
****

**I made two following extra chapters that I hope, was well made with his messages 'to live by' in mind. Both of them canon for the story and center around Ren.**

**Read and Review if you please.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Monty Oum**

**Chapter Four and half: The world we Forged **

"This is nice,"

Both Ren and Nora sat precariously on the edge of the Beacon landing platforms. After the drama that ensured earlier they wanted to have a nice relaxing (hopefully stationary) moment.

But being long time friends with the energetic orange-hair girl was anything but that. Nora kicked her legs as they dangled carelessly off the air while enjoying a slow spoonful of Red sap.

In a unprecedented move she left half the jar full and passed it over to Ren who gave her a curious look to counterweight her beaming smile. Usually he would decline and let her continue her assault on the food in hand but this time he felt like he needed to give in to the nice gesture.

He sampled the spoon in his mouth first, earning a blush from his partner; the spoon who earlier was in her mouth.

The stoic boy then ravage a quick session of spoonfuls which commanded Nora to giggle.

"This is nice," Nora said again. "The world, the colors, the people, the cities, friends, heroes and even the bad guys if they behave!"

"Or you would break their legs?" Ren said with a smirk.

"Yup! Just like pa-pop would say!" Nora smiled.

Ren continued to look at the sky that was just starting to substitute baby blue for a light orange. He then turn his attention to Nora who carried the same color, she stood up with a bright smile.

"I mean how could you not love this world! The good and the bad aside, it's so colorful! I mean the blueish mountains, the red from Forever forest, the green from Emerald forest! And,"

"Nora,"

"Yes Ren?"

"Calm down, Don't soak it all in at once." He patted the space next to him with a gentle gesture from his hand.

"Savoir and enjoy: the ride is not over yet."

Nora nodded with a big grin as she sat down next to him.

Whether in convenience for the warm serenity of the moment or culminating of something deeper in his heart he embraced her and drew her closer as she blushed madly.

Nora didn't fight it rather she just return the gesture while wearing a simple grin. They enjoyed looking at Vale and the rest of the splendor surrounding it.

"It's nice being together," She flushed red hot before she even finished what she said. "I mean not together-together!"

_"Although it would be nice."_

"What Ren?"

Nora looked a him, quizzical look and the childish cupping of her chin.

"Nothing, just enjoying this ride." He smiled softly.

"oh," she said, before she hummed out a musical tune.

"You know, one thing I could take in esteem of being a huntress is protecting this big-pretty world and everybody in it! Just me, you, fighting evil, riding on an Ursa with our friends and just having a good time and saving the world that we forged!"

"Did you just say riding an Ursa?" Ren said bemused, the thoughts of him and she riding that big bear-like monstrosity into the sunset pop into his mind.

"Hehehe! It's gonna be fun."

Ren smiled at his partner, he hope she would never change. They enjoyed the quiet moment a little more before something interrupted them.

They heard several explosions near the departing airship platform and industrial district of the city in the far distance, shocking both Ren and Nora.

The phone rang after half a minute.

The brunet boy pulled out his scroll and studied it before answering it, he gestured an agreement with the other line before turning to his long time friend who was giving him an inquisitive look.

"It's Jaune, he wants us to meet him and Pyrrha at Vale to investigate that situation."

"oh," She said.

He stood up pulling his bladed pistols, Storm flower, from their concealed place in his sleeves.

Ren gave her a bright smile.

"I guess we're going to save the world that we forged."

Nora coruscate delighted beams as she pulled out her war-hammer Magnhild that reflected off the sun, She looked back at him with a knowing wide grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

**Chapter S: Moving Forward**

**10 years ago**

The quiet serenity of nature stung at him, more than the warped wounds or the current lack of colloquy between the home dwellers.

He kept thinking about his wounded pride every time he tried to drone out the noises.

There a little boy sat on the wooden floor connected to the veranda; Where a symphony of nature noises sang their chorus. The cicadas who buzzed lightly, the gentle swaying of the ferns, rooted bushes and the lone birch; its shade hovered over the small pond that was maintenance carefully by a mild landowner.

The little brunet boy glared at his bandaged arms, it ached with a warm, inflaming and pulsating pain. It increased as he heaved it over to his face, stroking the deep cut on his left cheek, the fresh fluids of disinfect congregated in the crevasse of open flesh splattered over his finger causing a chemical reaction that gave a nerve of pain.

"Ouch!"

The ignorant boy yelped at the negative result of his curiosity.

"hmmm P-pancakes!" A sleepy voice called out behind him without an address to whom.

The little orange ball of energy was tuckered out from the battle hours ago.

The little girl laid out lazily over the sleeping mat; no part of the sheet stayed flat, every crest of white cloth rose above in a unorganized waving fashion, except those of course being covered by the girl who tried her best to cover all corner with her legs and arms.

The boy examined the girl carefully: she wore pink overalls with a simple white t-shirt, over to the corner of the cream color paper walls the pink boots of hers were propped without effort; they were dyed with earthy smelling mud that painted the track leading from the sliding door.

He himself took a look on the reflecting pond outside to see his own image. He wore a loose, light green kimono with dark green shorts underneath, his chest was bandaged and caressed with long strips of cloth, some colored red with fresh wounds that grazed all over his body.

He was a mess; a defeated mess. The boy logged anger as he continued to look the reflecting pond, how could he be so weak? All those years of training only to be summed up to defeat? To be defeated by a simple Beowolf?

The boy looked at the snoozing girl behind him, so carefree and nonchalant after coming to his rescue, his pride would not tolerate him being safe after years of failure.

He wanted to become stronger, better and protect everyone but how could he when he could not contribute to any safe haven?

The stories he heard about his birth village, he didn't wanted it to happen here or anywhere. He wanted to protect Nora and family, he didn't want anybody else to be orphan by the creatures of Grimm.

His pride would not let him settle for failure, because failure means not being in control, not being in control means losing everything to ruin.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sliding paper door snapping as it open all the way earning a small cry from Nora who drooled her way back to sleep with the thoughts of pancakes.

Ren looked back with curious eyes to see who it was before snapping back his head with an angered expression back to the view of the pond.

"How you holding up?" A gruff male voice spoke to him.

"..."

"So not in speaking terms yet, huh?"

The older man was tall build, reaching just bellow the low height roof, he wore a dark, red kimono over his muscle build, the trails of the garment draped across the floor behind him.

With his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, the sleek black comb hair and the total of ten small scars all over his face. He was terrifying sight if you didn't know him better, almost like a mafia boss or something.

Ren knew he wasn't, but he didn't talk much about his life before he met him, he just said he was just someone who wanted to do good in his life.

The man brought over two can-drinks; a 'people like grapes' soda for Ren and a beer can for himself. He wanted to bring a soda for Nora but he also wanted to cut down on her sugar intake.

He let out a relaxing sigh that aggravated Ren.

The man unwound further by spreading his legs to the peak of the wooden patio. He rest his hands on the back of his head as he arched backwards.

"So Ren, when are you going to stop acting like some kind of macho man without any regard for yours safety? Meat-heads don't last long in this joint or any other."

"…" Ren glared at the pond.

"There an old saying that 'Beowolfs go hungry because there always only one fool to eat.'"

The man looked at him with a stern face. "And you my boy…" He paused with a frown. "Don't be a fool Ren, we care about you, that's why we keeping back to save your ass. No matter how many times it ticks me off."

The man looked at the sleeping girl. "Nora, bless her soul, she cares about you more than anything. She is family Ren, we stick together Lie."

"…" Ren was in deep thought with a slight frown.

"I'm not asking to drop the pursuit of being a Hunter: I get it, you want to be strong to protect others, that's the deal of the profession." He patted Ren's back, catching his gaze.

"Consider the options laid before you: Moving forward alone, engrossed with your pride towards your capabilities, fighting the good fight, if lucky ending up not falling. Yes, you save the people you love but you sacrificed all the possible moments you could have with them trying to be a big-shot." He continued, "Or you could stick by your allies and strengthen not only your power together but your bonds as well, you will still have them while not let be an empty shell."

"Smash!" Nora yelled in her sleep startling both as she doze off again.

The man smiled. "Nora, you know her more than anyone: even me. She unconditionally gives all the help she could can and she is not above asking for it when she needs too. She is such a protective, considered spirit, I wish I could have met her parents, maybe I did, in all those poor souls lost that day."

"..." Ren frowned.

"In the bright side, because of your reckless lone-wolf escapades she absolutely hates self-serving pride. So maybe there is silver-lining in this." He said.

"..." The boy started to get teary, which brush away by the mans finger who gave him a gentle nudge on his cheek.

"Don't be disappointed, It's okay. Give it time and you'll take flight, and be the best hunter, you would always have us to back you up. You'll give Vacuo a proud son to look up to."

"I..." Ren tried to smile.

"I wish I could have met your parents, and Nora's parents. I wish they could have seen the promise I made after I found you both alive among the ashes, that I would adopt and raise you both to best you can be, and so far I could almost see the bright future ahead of you both." He smiled.

Ren smiled brightly.

"Thank you Grandfather."


	6. Chapter Five: Colorado Clupea

****Author's Note: This chapter will finally end the first arc. Chapter one-five is called The Bonding Arc*  
****

*****No relation to Jaune.****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Five: Colorado Clupea**

"Foo~Whee!"

As much as she regretted it; she agreed with the crass girl about the fishy smell.

It has been only twenty minutes and already Ruby noted the dense tension in the salty air.

The nonchalant attitude from Colorado was nerve wracking towards the friends that she made. They been nothing but kind and considered all the while she has been in their company; now this bully comes out nowhere just to hurt them.

What have they done to deserve this? Ruby pondered.

Every time she thinks about it, her anger would flare up more. She wouldn't even look at her. Rather to adept her eyes to get a feel for the surroundings.

The seagulls and repugnant dead fish smell obviously announce that they were in the shipping-yard: Rows and rows of uniform box warehouses line up on either side of the asphalt aisle.

Ruby felt a suspicion rise, why would they bring us here so readily? Among the loud heavy machine equipment she noted crews working in the yards looking at them and then hurrying off as if commanded. All of them looked at Colorado before they got the green light.

"So do you chicken-chicks go to Beacon? Or do you call it the Coop?" Colorado's sharp snicker echoed through out the warehouses.

After that Ruby felt and heard the worn asphalt crack. Olga and Jane were letting the girl get the best of them. Ruby couldn't blame them, she frowned.

"I'm only asking because after I'm done with you all, I'll be paying that cowardly lion friend of yours a visit. Because _some _people need to learn _their_ place."

The burning amber eyes specifically looked at Olga and then drew themselves towards Jane.

One of the surging Auras cooled down while the other flared even more.

"Please don't." A murmur from Olga was heard; as if a plea to the bully. While the stoic Jane just continued to scowled.

The level-headed leader wanted to lay out her options: Fight or resolve it peacefully.

Her silver-eyes peered the place that felt more like an enclosure the deeper they traversed. Was it a trap or is it a trap? Of course it is, so now what? She thought.

The orange gleam from one of the weapons that beamed off the setting sun caught her attention, it let her to try and figure out their arms and capabilities.

There is the club weapon that Colorado has; might be a heavy hitter, she might have great strength. There also her cohorts: A bat-Faunus, a ram-Faunus, and a deer-Faunus.

She then carefully scanned each weapon, being a weapons fanatic she was filled with both glee and worry.

They included two, large-shields that completely covered the ram-Faunus arms; she noted some kind of vent at the twin-spire guarded bottom. _'Wonder what that's for?'_ She mused.

Next, the deer-Faunus carried a coiled metal whip wrapped and attached to the side of her waist. But the one thing about the design that caught her eye was the gun trigger; she is the sniper of the group. Ruby already had an idea in how to stop her; maybe Olga could help out?

Then the last one was the double-head battle axes that the bat-Faunus was carrying. Both battle axes were interlock together to make one formidable weapon but separated, the two, overlapping riffle barrels designed in-between the axe heads could lead for a messy mid-range trouble.

In the middle of formulating the plan she caught Olga eying her and then the battle-axes and then back at her. She must have put two and two together and figured out her intentions.

Without warning the wolf-Faunus apprehensively jogged ahead.

Within ear-shot of both parties she started talking.

"Just fight me, only me. Let Theresa go, she wasn't…come on." She slowly turn towards Jane and Ruby, "Janey, I will fight by myself. I was caught up, it's my fault. I'll show her whats for, and defend your honor as my partner and leader okay? So take Ruby and go, I'll make it my business."

The entreat from her fell on deaf ears. The red-hooded girl wanted to say something but was abruptly caught off by the blue-hooded girl's rebuttal.

"No. She hurt Theresa. She wanted this fight and I am going to give it to her."

"Tch," The smirking amber-eyed girl shook her head. "There is your answer wolf girl."

After Jane's rebuke Olga just shook it off, clearly frustrated by her partner's stubbornness.

The whole situation started to gnaw at Ruby. Olga was going as far as to repentant by taking them all on by herself. This wasn't right, whoever was this girl it was enough to make Olga do a 180 and cause her to practically grovel and Jane to act sullen.

And it was making her mad too.

After seeing the violence that accumulated from yesterday and today Ruby honestly had enough. She wanted keep strong, if not for herself but for the people around her. She closed her eyes.

_'Mom and Dad, Yang's cookies, ___Crescent Rose,_ Uncle Qrow's weapons, Zwei's tummy, Weiss' puns, Blake's ears, Jaune's jokes and Penny's cool weapons; Weapons in general,' _She continued to list things to inspire happy thoughts.

Ruby felt that she needed to try and push the girl on the defense. Bullies are just all ego right? There are still people right?

Thinking back months ago when Cardin had Jaune under his whim. Even though he didn't know anybody was watching him, he could have easily let the Ursa do major damage to the bully but instead he still saved him. He was still arrogant but he was grateful.

She saw Olga sigh as Jane march steadily.

_'it's a long shot.'_

The young leader with a determined scowl went to try to mollify the bully with a ultimatum and not a plea. Boots shuffle and the red blur fast-gaited past Olga and Jane with a surprise look from former.

"Hey!" Silver-eyes met amber, "If you say you're sorry to my friends: Theresa, Jane and Olga. And then compensate Theresa's food then we could all leave this behind us."

She wasn't stupid, it_ was _a long shot. She didn't know how the friends would feel about this even if she accepted, but she felt like she needed to try. To avoid falling into a bad situation.

Colorado stopped and looked up with one glove finger propping up her chin; as if she was sincerely thinking deeply into this.

A smile tried to dance on the young girl's lips. _'This could work?'_

But the effort was futile.

"Nahh!" The abhorrent girl childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Unacceptable directive." Jane spoke loud and clear, "I would never accept this. That individual needs to requite for what she has done to my friend."

Ruby stood there with a frown as the others caught up to her. She felt a tap from her shoulder by the tall girl.

Olga had a disheartened look to her that pained the young girl. "Ruby, ya should go back to Beacon. Check on Theresa and your weird but nice friend Penny." She gave her a weak smile as she continued. "Ya are a good person Ruby. Even though we only met today ya are earnest enough to be a dear friend in my book, so as a friend don't beat ya-self over this. It's our battle not yours."

"No!" Colorado suddenly shouted. "I want them all here." she crooked her head with a sinister smile.

She turned to Ruby with glint on one of her amber eyes that seem to briefly change to a different color.

"Especially little red; The prodigy girl." her words were slathered with a vicious coat.

"Ya keep your mitts off of her ya ugly mu-"

Ruby stopped Olga's protest with a silent hand-gesture.

"No, Jane is right." She pulled Crescent Rose from her back and into its current gun form.

"She needs to pay."

* * *

Warehouse C19 was the designation sign of the location Colorado was leading them to. Really it was the same as the outside as any of the other ones.

The red-hooded leader still wanted to keep note of every nook and cranny and icky shipment box of slimy sardine. The smell was horrible, she wished it smelled like strawberries.

Jane also kept a careful scan of the dreary maze of tall and brown stacks of shipping boxes as they snake there way into the center of the dark orange bathed building.

As the group made it past the exit of the stacked maze Ruby's fear grew.

On the wet puddle center of the desolate cement floor was the words (A dash of red here Please!) that was painted red in the square of a supposed arena.

Ruby hope it was just red paint as Colorado was heard cackling as she and her Faunus cronies made their way to the opposite end of the mark. The pig-tail girl rather merrily skip to the opposing side really.

A revelation then reared its ugly in her thoughts.

"We are not random are we? You were planning this weren't you?" Ruby pointed an accusing finger at the bully.

_'Why else would she lead us here?'_

Jane stood there with a blank face while Olga gave the expression like she was fearing for something.

Tension was rising.

"Nope!"

"huh?"

Ruby gawked her head with a quizzical stare while Olga just raise her eyebrow in tow with a scrunch up lips. Jane sighed deeply while the expression remain stonily.

"So, this wasn't done on purpose?"

"Yup!" Colorado replied cheerfully.

"What?"

"Nah! Just kidding! I was targeting all of you, what better chicken-chick blood to spread than the strongest chickens of Beacon. You're just the center piece Ruby Rose." Colorado happily nodded.

_'This girl is the kind that gets under your skin.'_

"Okay!" the loud thud from the repeated thumping of the club garnered attention.

Her burning amber eyes jumped to Olga and Ruby individually before scanning and stopping at Jane.

"So whose _real_ enough to try and take me on? Don't fret with those teary eyes; I'll make sure to treat you hens real nice."

Jane was heard growling, her shoulders were tensed up and her fists clinch. Both her partner and new friend looked worried and wondered how bad was this getting to her.

The club swung up and rested on the bully's shoulder.

"I have no problem taking you all on and spreading the joy," She then gestured towards her crew of Faunus behind her, "But being the ultra generous being that I am, the promise I gave to them was that I shared in the fun. Am I not a good young woman?"

"Yeah!" The bespectacled bat-Faunus proclaimed while the two other casually dressed lackeys looked at him.

Under Colorado's dismaying gaze did the Faunus's willpower died down with a pathetic groan.

"Henchmen." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah!"

Brown boots kicked and rocketed. The now angry Jane unsheathed her broadsword Arthur, running at full speed for a slash at Colorado. The quickness unparalleled, surprising Ruby and Olga with her sheer power.

The blue-hooded leaped off the ground and descended from an extraordinary height to smash down at the smirking red opponent.

**Thud!**

The brash attack was in vain. With a flick of her wrist Colorado brought the behemoth of a club and effortlessly brought the sword to a standstill.

Jane gritted her teeth as she tried to push down on the forte of the sword with her gloved hand. With all her might it made little difference against the thick club, Her glowing finger lightly tapping the opposing weapon during her struggle.

"My, aren't you over your head, blue?" Colorado taunted, "Poor little girl, never realizing how alone you really are."

Teeth grinding and eyelids closed as Jane continued. Colorado took as sign to get into the mind of hers by bringing her lips closer to Jane's ears.

"Such 'talent', if you want to call it that. Even then you can't do it right. You know why? It's because y…."

A day is not enough to know someone. Weiss, Blake, Jaune, the others; they were in various stages of different in their initial meeting. Weiss was always haughty, Blake quiet, and Jaune bashful.

Jane, no matter what: was constantly smiling and cheerful. To a point that if glossed over to arrogance. She was always smiling even in battle.

Now she was showing fear. Green eyes dread, sputtering jumbling words, like she was in a trance, like she wanted to repudiate something. A truth.

"Jane don't listen to her!" Ruby yelled trying to snap Jane out of it.

To her it was clear that this girl was more than strength intimating, she also psychologically tormented her victims somehow.

"Ruby is right! Rough up that girl!" Olga rallied as well.

The words from her friends seemingly pulled through with Jane's nodding smile, she pushed on.

Colorado smirked. "Nope!"

She gripped the handle of the club causing a whirling sound to ignite on the square head of the weapon. With a turn of her wrist she inverted the club deflecting Jane off.

Colorado started laughing while she planted her feet on the spiked nubs like a footrest. The hiss of the flames erupted and rocketed the girl high above close to one of the girders running parallel of the roof.

She then flung the club over her head as she descended. The powerful swing demolished the red paint mark sending a vibrating shock-wave that smashed and hit Jane.

Her friends watch in horror as she yelled in pain, being thrown, body skidding across the floor.

Their calls for their friend's name mixed with Colorado's laughter.

* * *

"Pyrrha, please stop."

They retreated to the only place that felt secured to them; back to the roof they always known.

Another unnecessary cold dab here and there.

Jaune was starting to get worried. No, now it was beyond worry. Her excessiveness was preamble to something much worse. She wouldn't listen, not a single word was acknowledge.

Pyrrha was the kind of person who would always help. Whether a lay a helping hand or simply lend an ear to listen to problems that they may have. It was simply unique to her.

That what he liked about her. _'Maybe a stronger word could be used.'_

His blue eyes examined her again. A fixed, worried face focuses on a task with no substance.

Jaune had enough of her sad glossy stare.

"Pyrrha stop!"

The rooftop echoed with his yell and the loud thwack as he violently swatted her arm away.

His arm rested against the wall, thinking back, it took a lot of strength to move her arm. It felt so firm no wonder it was difficult.

She stood there, static to the floor. Her eyes looked downcast, looking at the ointment drenched cotton ball on her hand.

After the harsh introspect, Jaune step back his anger; it was like scolding a puppy.

_'She is so worried about me, can she see that I'm fine?'_

He frowned.

_'Can she see she is the reason I'm fine? Does she not have confidence in me!'_

"I'm sorry Jaune! I just was…"

Once again the silence filled in.

"Look, I'm fine!" he flexed his left bicep with an awkward grin.

It was in his nature to cheer people up whenever they were sad. Especially if it was his best friend.

His grin was met with an unsure silence.

"It's just you look so helpless." The blond's demeanor drop dramatically as she continued. "It was so brutal, so fast, I felt like I-we almost lost you."

"Pyrrha, I-"

"No!" she shouted. "It's much more than just that! I failed you Jaune, as your partner and as huntress; as Pyrrha Nikos."

He was baffled. "I don't understand Pyrrha, please make sense."

"I thought you were ready. You made remarkable progress in the past few months, I thought I taught you almost everything you would need to know, not only to fight but survive." she paused. "I failed you as a teacher."

"Failed me? That's crazy talk! I'm a skilled swordsmen because of you! you taught me everything about stance, parrying, counter and Aura…" he sounded out the last word.

It was something she wasn't able help him much in, not for the lack of trying.

"It's about my semblance, isn't?"

She looked away forlornly. "Back there we were lucky, you were lucky. Your Aura was severely diminished, it was by random chance that your semblance appeared to aid you in the most inconvenient manner. If I was a better teacher…"

"I could have access to my semblance." He finished with a lackluster tone.

"Being a warrior is knowing your weapon. Being a great warrior is seizing all available weapons at your disposal. In Mistral we were taught that semblance is the key to everything and if you couldn't pass down the knowledge to obtaining it then…" she looked downcast.

"Then you're a failure." he finished it.

Pyrrha winced.

Jaune started to get angry, all the stories he heard from his ancestors were of warriors that seldom use semblance rather fighting with good' old honest steal. It was said that his oldest known ancestor took down monsters with his bare hands along with a young maiden named Nina who was recorded to have no powers at all but still fought.

Maybe there needs to be a new kind of thinking.

"Well maybe Semblance is not all that its cut up to be!" his shout stunned her, emerald eyes widen at the outburst.

"Yeah! you're looking at new kind of hunter Pyrrha. One that doesn't need semblance, a hero that only requires tenacity."

Pyrrha shook her head. "Jaune, that's foolish talk. Aura and Semblance is everything." One thing she loved about Jaune was his tenacity, but even with that he couldn't shake the core fundamentals of her kingdom's cultural beliefs.

It was the clash of cultures, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to prove myself then huh?" he said with a mix of stubbornness and anger.

"You'll get killed!"

**Boom!**

A large explosion popped in the distance.

"What was that?" Jaune looked around.

"There! it came near Vale's airship platforms." Pyrrha pointed at the smoke bellowing from the location.

Jaune quickly pulled out his Scroll, "We're going to check it out. I'll call Ren."

* * *

A satisfying painful yell came out of the mouth of the loud bully. The blue-hooded girl was just full of surprises, making use of everything in her disposal.

After recovering from the blow, Jane stood up slowly with a content grin and a claim that confuse Colorado. Before she knew it, a hit landed across her cheeks in a quick succession and then a second.

Jane semblance once again trump all reason as she phased out of the club like a supernatural being. Emerging completely, feet planted on the floor with club resting on shoulder, she tilted her head with a bright smile and an accomplish feel.

It only continued as Colorado finally rested next her group. Seeing her flailing like a rag-doll made her sincerely happy.

"You don't know who you are messing with friend." she covered the echoing giggle with her gloved hand.

Behind her both Ruby and Olga watched the entire event unfold. The Faunus felt agitated, her hazel eyes narrowed with worry while her hands were steady and firm on the handle of North's wind.

The silver-eyes next to her could only think what was going on in her mind. She thought any minute Olga would step in and she would have to do the same, leading into an all out fight.

Turning her attention to Jane she felt a little unease, a familiar feeling that she usually felt from Yang-and not the good kind. The smile of the brunette's face looked like someone who was about to indulge in recklessness.

"Ow, hehehe." the weak laughing caused Jane to revert to an emotionless, blank face. "oh, you." Colorado shun her group from helping her up, she looked up, wiping her mouth. "Oh, chicken-chick, it's been a long time since someone gave me a wallop."

Jane said nothing as she swung the club over her head and drop it with a loud thud, kicking it over to Colorado which landed precisely within her reach.

"How kind of you." she picked up the weapon. "You know, I'm actually curious about that power of yours."

"What do you want to know." The aloof nature return to Jane.

"Janey, what are you do-"

The partner was given the cold shoulder with a raise hand commanding her to silence. Colorado continued.

"Back at Beacon, I was lucky to say that I was among the spectators enjoying the show. Team RWBY and the rest of your team fought well enough, but you...you were something different. Well, just the same chicken-chick as any other but that semblance of yours,"

Between the lengthy words and pausing, Jane let out an annoyed sigh as she slowly started approaching Colorado.

"My Semblance is called 'Marionette' meaning I have domain over inanimate object or vessels without souls. From vases to androids, I can reproduce a clone via a piece of Aura I pass on to them. Oh, and not just that, I can appear in my clones place, you know something extra to tell you about."

With poise and a confident shrug, the girl wanted to reveal as much as she can to her opponents. She knew who she was, she knew she was powerful, which meant giving an edge when she saw it needed.

"So, you're not nothing different than the broadsword that you're carrying on your right hand right now. Ha! Basically, you're nothing but a weapon." Colorado's hand press against her chest as she chortled.

The dull sound of the point of the sword dropping against the cement floor-Jane's eyes grew. All of the sudden her confidence washed away in a stupor, with low whimper coming out of her slightly ajar mouth. The shock expression was all Olga needed to see.

Ruby quickly scrambled away as Olga swung the weapon behind her, pulling the trigger on the arm rail-gun, it send the Faunus speeding past her dazed partner over to the offenders.

"I had enough of you~!" in a motion that was too fast for eyes to catch the woodswoman loaded another round into North's wind. "You're coming with me!" Again with pull of the trigger Colorado silently yelled as she was hook by the ax blade and sent flying and crashing along with Olga through the upper level windows of warehouse.

Everybody-enemy or not, was caught in between what to do. Ruby's eyes narrowed as she sped to Jane who was reluctant to do anything.

"Jane," She urged her with a whisper.

After what seem like an eternity the blue-hooded girl closed her mouth and her green-eyes shine jubilant again.

"Ruby," she smiled, "I am sorry."

"I think we got bigger trouble."

Both turn to see the three others amassing their weapons. The deer-Faunus in the casual shorts and raglan shirt cracked the whip gun. The ram-Faunus wearing cargo shorts and a sweatshirt was aiming both shields at them with the air around the two getting noticeably hot.

Two things pop into the mind of the local weapon enthusiast, 'Awesome' and, "Run Jane!"

Both girls separated, jumping out the way in time as two jet streams of intense fire broiled the location. Between the hissing flames the girls briefly looked at each other with disbelief before arming themselves for the attack.

Ruby using her semblance, dashed quickly, launching a counterattack on the ram-Faunus, who she saw as the most dangerous foe.

After a slip up caused by the wet floor, she fired a couple of shots on her way to him catching his attention, charging in faster she withdrew with Crescent Rose for a horizontal slashing motion.

The initial blunt-hit rang hollow on the tough shield, she went for another but was trounced again and pushed back. Before she could recover, the bat-faunus slammed down on her scythe with his battle-axe and fired his own barrage at her.

From left to right Jane uncannily dodged the precise sniper bullets, much to the frustration of deer-faunus as she steadied the rifle-whip on her left arm for another shot. The blue-hooded girl charged up the lighting dust on the broadsword-having only enough for two more she needed to make it count.

Her footsteps momentarily slowdown as Ruby stumbled in front of her trying to run away from the line of fire. In that hesitation a crack was heard as the whip coiled around the broadsword. With the dust fizzling out, Jane could only watch as the whip heaved the sword and her for a ride.

The Deer-Faunus gritted her teeth, Jane was holding on to the hilt dearly as her opponent tried to send her for a tough ride in hopes of flinging her off.

"Wow, You're heavy for a little girl! Let go already!" her struggle worked as Jane was finally toss away. "Wha!"

The girl bounced and rolled into the sights of the ram-Faunus. Easy picking-he aimed both shields. Shaking her head and opening her eyes to the heating vent, there wasn't much she could do.

Fortunately, Ruby evaded the Bat-Faunus just in time to speed to Jane's location-almost again tripping. Ignoring her annoyance at the floor Ruby dashed, scooping up Jane using all her energy to do so. Ruby's boots screeched loudly right before they made contact with the cement wall; sighing a relief 'phew' as they stop within inches of it.

"Wow, you _are_ heavy" Ruby blushed, " I didn't mean it as an insult."

Jane tilted her head, "I am big-bone?" she fumbled an answer.

Soon the moment was interrupted by the whack of the battle-axe split them apart from each other. Jumping back they both silently agreed to one another. The whirling mechanism from Jane's propelled sheaths activate with the touch of her orange Aura.

With two clones send off to fight the two others, it will make taking out this opponent easier.

Turning foe into friend Ruby used the wet floor to slide and tackle the legs of the Bat-Faunus who missed with the swing of the ax-with the shaft of her scythe causing him to buckle to his knees in which Jane elbowed him out cold from behind.

The sounds of two smoked and broken short-swords scattered against their feet notifying them of the others advancement.

Ruby's boots splashing on the puddle gave the young leader an idea. She looked around the warehouse which was still rank with the smell of fish, and also water. The shrewd silver-eyes finally saw the stubborn source; a water barrel sitting on top of some boxes near the opponents.

Swinging Crescent Rose to its more accurate gun-form she fired three shots into the yellow barrel rupturing a small stream that soaked the floor under the foes; much to their anger.

Jane tilted her head curiously; figuring out her answer from Ruby's smile, the brunette happily nodded. Pointing down her broadsword and charging the last of the dust, Ruby readied to power her semblance.

The electricity cracked before the powerful thrust dug the sword into the wet ground generating an electric explosion. With Ruby's phenomenal speed she carried the arcing lighting behind her.

Lighting fast, she dodged the flames and the slices of the whip as she circled around them. Biding her time she saw the opening for an attack as the deer-Faunus cracked the whip at her. Everything slowed down, with a devilish grin, Ruby extended her finger to make contact with the point of the metal whip.

It was amazingly satisfying to see how quickly the leaders who just re-met in a short time could work a plan together.

Even more satisfying was seeing arcing current harmlessly past from her, slithering around the whip to the other girl-unaware-down to her shoes to the puddle ground where it struck the flaming throwing partner. Both were shock, bodies stun and shook, now groaning in pain as they drop to the floor.

Ruby sighed and retrieved her weapon. "In honor of Yang I gotta say this, I guess these guys shock and until they drop." A weak smile crept.

"boo!" The ram-Faunus said in the middle of his groaning.

The red-hooded girl droop her head in disappointment.

"Shush you, I think it was an excellent pun friend." Jane smiled, "Um, Ruby." She pointed at her own head for reference.

The girl mouth a 'Huh?' before looking up to see she was not without damage from the electric attack. Wild hair in all directions she quickly remedy it with a quick shake and comb from her hand.

Letting out an embarrassed giggle, Ruby to turn to see the fallen foes. 'being bad does pay' was enforced today, she thought. Wondering about the next course she turn to Jane who stood over them.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked.

"Do whatever we do when enemies are at their weakest." Jane didn't face to speak to her. Ruby eyes widen, she felt an irk feeling arising from her, in a monotonous tone Jane spoke as she drew her sharp broadsword over them.

"Eliminate them."

* * *

"ah!" She yelled.

Theresa, despite all odds showed no signs of giving up. No matter how many times the White Fang members tried to push her down, she would literally defy physics as her feet would firmly stay planted.

"Crap, would you just fall down already!"

The plan of the swarming members was to take her and Penny alive, and well enough. Easier said than done as they dealt with one problematic target and one target that was an army on her own.

Theresa wasn't strong or fast and was inept with her weapons but her staunch attitude in the life of huntress meant she did pour her assets into one thing; being craftily.

"Where is she?" one of the Paladin pilots scanned the screens for any signs.

"She is under...one of the um." the responder hesitated to tell the pilot.

"Just get her!" He yelled, only to feel regret as a crunching blow was given to the undercarriage of the Paladin by another mech arm.

The pink-eyes of the girl shine mischievousness as she left to do more damage to the others.

Meanwhile Penny was wrecking the advance troops. With the guide of her hands she whisk the blades into the group of troops surrounding her, breaking their guns and swords; their unconscious bodies flew back down with a loud thud.

She then turn to defend herself from the bullets of the Paladins marching towards her; each large casing hitting the circling blades which pushed her back with each blow.

Unlike last time where she got the element of surprise on them at the docks, the White Fang here were the one orchestrating the ambush with manpower and heavy hardware enough to be called their own army.

Penny could only handle so much. Thankfully Theresa was giving them the slip but it also meant that everything was being thrown at the android girl.

Today started as a good day; she made new friends after all. But now the danger of one of them being taken was looming. The blades began to dull and break; not enough energy to fire a blast at them, she needed to act fast.

A lone Paladin seized the distraction of Penny looking around, trying to warn Theresa. Her head just turn in time to see the shadow of the mech foot enveloping her. Penny's face met with the heavy cold steel of the behemoth, her back dug into the asphalt creating a large crater.

The loud boom caught Theresa attention, panic settled in, iris shrank and mouth hanged. The troops quickly overwhelmed the girl who tried to yell Penny's name in vain.

Under the crushing force Penny tried all she could to move the giant mech off of her. The emotion 'Regret' was registered, if she could have tried harder to protect her friends-if only she could have made it an option for Theresa to be allowed to escape.

Now...now she felt light; very light. So light she was being lifted up, which seem so impossible. The steel foot was lifted off and the Paladin was flung on its back with a crushing thud. The unknown force also lifted the orange-hair girl as well.

"Ah! are you okay?"

Penny turn to see a tall red-headed spartan looking at with a concern and frankly baffled face.

The android girl smiled. "Why yes, thank you for helping me." The cheerful demeanor only further confused Pyrrha.

"Get away from her!" The blond knight smashed into the swarming ranks with his shield pushing away the White Fang from Theresa. Once the troops were cleared off, the pink-eye girl dash to gather her halberd while she ran back to Jaune's side.

He smiled, "Theresa, are you okay?" He had no idea why they were attacking her but he didn't care. He was just glad he was here now. Weird as it may seem, Jaune saw her as a little sister-not that much different from his others who were also filled with their own insecurities and fears.

"Yes, Thank you Jaune." She smiled.

The somber scene was interrupted as White Fang members littered the ground before them.

Ren came in stampeding another group, using his bladed guns he took the form of a speeding tornado. He was not worried about the Paladin who was about to get the drop on him, after all Nora was here too. With a hollering yell she flew in, using her hammer destroying the legs of the mech. The smiling maniac waved cheerfully at her partner who weakly waved back. A typical day for them.

After all that happen today, seeing the dispersing troops running away from the rampaging Nora with Ren hastily following by brought a sense of relief that he needed. The smile leaving him he needed to quell the situation.

He and Theresa made their way to regroup with the others. Penny came up to the small girl, "Theresa!" laying her hands on her shoulders was allaying enough for the android to develop the brightest smile that was capable of.

_'I guess she is her friend.'_ Looking at Theresa nodding okay while Penny's smile grew made the mad day less bleak.

After learning from Olga that she was an introverted person he felt worried. Long ago, Jaune could have empathized, living with not much people his age he didn't find much comfort outside his big family.

He didn't know how the big, outside world would treat him. Chin up and be confident; were words his father would tell him. It took a lot trial and error, he had reasons to believe that Theresa might face the same thing. But looking at the girls now cast away any doubt.

Turning to Pyrrha the obviousness of his happiness was not lost as she too shared a smile.

"I had enough!"

A blue energy-bolt impacted Pyrrha's chest-plate, sending her flying with painful cry. Before Jaune could react another bolt blasted him on the shoulder tossing him another way. The two paladins quickly ascended on the horrified remaining two. Mechanism whirled as the guns aimed at Penny.

A chainsaw buzzed. "You're coming with us," The buzz drew loudly as the Lieutenant appeared behind Penny who dug the chainsaw into her back, causing her kneel down. She gasp in pain. "Piece by Piece if we had to." His snarl mixed with the buzz.

**Boom! Boom!**

The once sturdy legs of the giant machines gave way as they fell one by one to their sides. The higher rank member stood still staring at the metal corpses, he then turn to the culprit.

**Boom!**

He didn't see much as he was launched into the brick building behind him with another mortar round.

The determined Theresa was not without her own tricks. Crouch next to Byrthen Knave's mortar form she glared.

"Don't hurt my friends."

Penny weakly got up and smiled again. Theresa wasn't the only one who was glad to make a friend.

Jaune groaned.

Apparently, today was making a point of putting him down. It was a good few minutes and the intense nausea was going away along with the blurred vision, however he was still standing up on his own. Perhaps his body knew better than to give up too.

Pyrrha was all he could think off, his feet still staggered, letting his waving hand guide him. The figure of a moving red person gave him hope that she was okay; it was only cemented as the voice called out to him alive and well. She was amazingly doing better than him.

Before he knew it the blond was embraced in her arms after his legs grew weak again. The attack took a lot out of him, or maybe he wanted to be held by her; Perhaps his body knows better.

Although the frown soon crept in by the anguish sight of her face. It was the same face she gave him back at the end of Yang's match. The face that wouldn't listen to his assurance and pleas. The face that only saw him as an example of her fictitious failure.

Just then he realized they were in the middle of a battle.

"Freeze!" a lone member pointed his rifle at the two who were so weak and vulnerable that couldn't do anything.

Well other than primal instinct. The shout, so loud and ear piercing it made Jaune shriek in fear, causing him to-without warning-kick the member in the not so pleasant area that all brothers-Faunus and Human-share.

The troop doubled over in pain. Both exhausted warriors shared confuse face. "Did you just-" Pyrrha was soon silence by a familiar yell coming in fast.

"I'm coming in hot, watch out!" Nora yelled.

She was falling to them in a fail attack that set it sights on them. The hammer was coming down and there wasn't anything else they could do but to close their eyes and hope it wouldn't hurt as much.

A vibrating thud was soon heard, then a continuing low hum.

Opening their eyes again they saw Nora hovering before them with her hammer in mid-swing. Zigzagging waves were racing down in a dome shape that protected Jaune and by extent Pyrrha. It was an awe sight to see, confusing to all three, Jaune most of all as his face drew closer to the dome's edge. 'is this my semblance?' he thought, within the admiration his fist slip, touching the ground with pop and a spark.

Then in a second later the humming sound started to grow louder, then the waves switched directions towards Nora and before anyone could react, "Wha!" Nora was repelled off; sending her flying into the orange sky.

Both stood up, alarm as they saw their teammate disappearing from view.

"Nora?" Jaune uttered.

Not sure what to say. Even more so as the dome grew big enough to envelope the small street. Shining like a crystal it finally burst, soon the asphalt collapse into a crater and the nearby cars and light-post fell apart; sliced in a neat dome shape with a thud and a car alarm sounding off.

Except for the few stragglers the battle was being won by the hunters in training.

Penny was relief to see this nice strangers coming for aid of others. Her esteem of Vale was proven today, more so the mission she was born to do to protect good people like them. She looked at the smaller girl who was calm but to her own keen eyes she could tell she was very tired.

"Theresa, I believe even though they're still resisting the battle is almost won. The Airship docks should be heavily guarded by Atlesian troops. I think now it would be your safest bet." She nodded.

The girl frown unsure. She indeed felt tired but she wanted to press on and help her friends.

"But I can't leave you, The enemy-"

"We're friends right?" Penny braced Theresa's shoulders. "And friends have to trust each other, so I heard. So please trust me to take care of them for you."

With the honest green eyes and the melodious voice that sounded so familiar Theresa was adamant in putting her faith in her new friend. She nodded and left, hoping that the rest of her team was near by just in case.

Thankful that her friend was soon safe she turn to the troops who were in the act of retreating. A groan was soon picked up. Eyes scanning she saw a lone female member caught under the severed legs of a paladin. Racing to the scene, she stopped over the fallen troop, crouching down she used all her might to pick up the leg and toss it off.

The White Fang member crawled forward and looked up. "You?" She lightly chuckled. "I can't believe you of all people would be the one helping me."

"Why? I help people: friend or enemy." Penny answered. She was designed to be a weapon yes, but she could still do morality choices on her own.

"Humans don't care about us Faunus, but you, a machi-heh is just I would think you would come here to eliminate me or something."

"Because even though you tried to hurt my friends it would be wrong to leave you to perish. Human or Faunus, you're not enemies to be simply eliminated."

* * *

"Jane stop!"

She didn't nothing, her arm were held in place by Ruby's. _Was she really going to kill them?_ her arms squeezed tighter on the coat.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

To Ruby it was getting harder and harder to read the other girl's face. Emotionless in contrast to The red-hooded girl's lucidly and angered emotions.

"What do you mean?! It's done! you don't have to resort to this." Ruby trying argue a basic fact that shouldn't be question at all was bewildering to her.

Jane however, saw it differently and argued back in a pragmatic view, "If they live, then they would just come back and hurt Theresa again. I can't let my friends hurt, even you Ruby."

"But Jane, we are Hunters. Slayers of monsters and upholders of peace, Killing people is not the way. Sure, they would always be some bad people who would try to hurt us but the thing about people is they could change. If they see the outcome of their actions they would reflect on that."

She believe they could change. Maybe not miraculously overnight but she was sure it would be better that simply snuffing them out. If all Hunters resorted to that pledge as a way of holding the peace then she would just take the other route. Even If she would be called a child or a foolish idealist she would just chide them and call herself a rebel and hero; ushering a new kind of hunter to fight the impossible.

"Ruby…" Jane said sadly.

**Boom!**

They both turn to see two figures flying into the warehouse. Olga landed harshly besides them, clutching North's wind as she huffed exhaustedly. Colorado rapidly rolled and bounced into a nearby open box container then rebounded back in front of them. Much to her displeasure she felt something scaly in her loud mouth.

Pulling out the fish tail, "Fish!" she shouted.

Ruby caught herself in a fit of giggles at the proud bully now spitting and desperately cleaning her tongue with her hands. Olga couldn't help but smirk too.

**M'her!**

The groaning sound caught the attention of the three girls. Looking up they could see a broken girder that was hit during the crash landing. Small debris fell down to the preoccupied Colorado and her fallen team.

"It's going to fall on them." Ruby muttered.

"Olga," Jane turn to face her partner, "I want you use an Ice dust sabot into that girder. It should hold it in place long enough." She pointed.

Olga stared for a second, then nodded. "Aye." She inserted a blue casing into the opening, aiming North's wind she fired. The impact quickly encased the broken metal and mended in a nest of ice.

"I won't forget this!" Colorado growled, she and her group slowly gotten up, still feeling the affects of the defeat. "Oh, I'm going to smell like fish for a week!" The group left for the entrance with their tail behind their backs.

"I guess you could say she is Colorado Clupea." Jane smirked.

Ruby gawked her head. "Um what?"

Jane shrugged. "You know, Clupea? the Herring that was lodge in her mouth?"

"Oh, hehehe." Ruby still didn't get.

Olga secured her weapon to the back. "I get it Janey, I don't find it funny now but I get it."

* * *

Olga frustratingly sat on the wide mouth of the large fountain. She redialed again, ever since they came back from the docks the phone stayed glued to her face.

Twitchy and hesitant; the dwindling sunlight and the constant patterning of the evening crowds increased it more. Ruby and Jane stood idly, neither could talk to her or get an answer. Although from the erratic behavior Ruby could tell it was an oblique threat from Colorado.

_'Just what did that bully say?'_

"I can't get a hold of Theresa!" She look up to Ruby with a defeated look. "I called Luvia earlier, she and your friend would be meeting us shortly."

She nodded after giving her a sympathetic smile.

After what happen today, Jane felt conflicted, many emotions and thoughts put the leader in doubt. For the while, walking from the shipyard she felt lost. However as she stared at the dilemma that her partner was fighting with, Jane took a more solemn oath as her role as a leader.

Somehow she knew her other teammate was fine and with the light touch on Olga's shoulder she passed on her reassurance with bright smile. A contagious smile that was also pass on to Olga who smiled back.

"I could see Weiss!" Ruby pointed at the unmistakable girl who stood out among the crowds with her high-class appearance. Luvia too soon appeared, sharp and poise as ever. Carrying on with an iron will.

"Ruby? You didn't get into trouble did you?" pointing at the clueless little leader who was coated with smudges of gun and dust, along with fishy smell that made Weiss scrounge up her nose. "Just what happen?"

"It's a long story." she laughed nervously, pulling away the heiress who soon regretted the fast and lengthily explanation. But Weiss did have to admit; Ruby was good at conveying a story with erratic hand gestures and dramatic sounds.

Luvia walk to her teammates, she looked around, "Where is Theresa?" the neon eyes flared at Olga. Feeling ashamed, the wolf girl stared at the title floor. "Luvia, I…" the boots dug deeper as she felt the magnifying glare.

Just as Luvia was about to say something they heard a familiar dolce yell. All of them turn to see Theresa running to them. Olga stood up with an astonished face, grey ears jolted.

The small girl stop in front of them to catch her breath. Luvia was surprise by the sudden and intense appearance. "Oh? Theresa, where were you just now?" she asked.

"Pen- she, s-he."

"Who?"

In between the gasp she tried to answer only to be interrupted by an increasingly louder yell.

"Ah!"

The object or rather person landed on the fountain displacing all the water in it and creating a large wave that was about to crash on them.

Accepting their faith with a simple smile, Olga put on her cowboy-hat while Jane put up her hood. Preparing for such an event, Luvia grab the smaller girl's arm and drew her close to her, then with her free hand she took out a fire-dust grenade and tossed it into the air. After the last beep the explosion vaporized the water over the two while the rest of the teammates were soaked.

"Bah!" Nora surface from the shallow fountain. Ignoring her predicament she picked up a small object with all aspiring stare.

"Oooh! A penny!"

* * *

After all the White Fang members finally retreated Penny felt her energy zapped. A lot of information was processing, why were the White Fang after her and Theresa? How did they know her secret?

Assessing the damage done to her body she wondered could she really save the world by herself. Feeling the gash cut across her back by the chains-sword she would often wonder how big a task was given to her and if she could really accomplish it. After all she was entrusted with the care of a friend, one that she almost lost.

The world felt so heavy by herself.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Penny turn around to see the total strangers that had come to her aid. She was sure they were hunters, the upholders of peace, warriors who would band together and fight for the good. With the deeply concern expression that both Jaune and Pyrrha was given her maybe the philosophy of Hunters would assuage the weight.

"Why yes, I'm one-hundred percent optimized!"

**Hic!**

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked again.

"Yes! Thank you for your concern but I am okay!" **Hic!** Penny covered her mouth again before returning to her bashful smile. Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. They didn't think an ordinary looking girl crush by a giant robot foot would be so cheerful.

As they stood there awkwardly they heard the heavy engine of a large dark blue car approaching them. The tires screeched with a full stop. One of the six doors open, a tall dark-skin man in a button lab-coat emerged from the cramped interior. "Penny." he spoke with a firm and upset tone.

The girl was hesitant with her arms shaking before she stood upright. "Sir!"

He looked around see the fallen Paladins and the damage done. The bald man scrunch up his face before he turn to looked at Jaune and Pyrrha. "I know the White Fang attacked, so who are they Penny?"

She shot a quick glance at them. "There the ones who helped me fend off certain capture Dr. Carnelian, I mean sir!"

"At ease Penny," He turn to look at the others who tried to look professional. "Hunters I presume. I thank you for your service." He said bluntly.

"Your welcome?" Jaune said tentatively.

"Penny, it's time for you to come with us. Your 'uncle' is waiting to speak with you." He gesture her over to come into the car.

The girl looked downcast. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Knock! Knock!**

In the dorm room of the cabal and its mastermind the air thicken. Emerald who was sitting on the ground started to reach for her weapon, she was then commanded to cease by Cinder who shook her head and smirked.

In a sarcastic and hollow tone Mercury spoke. "Gee, I wonder who that could be." He put away his magazine, turning the door knob it open with him dramatically gasping. "Why, if it isn't the missing member of our four-man team."

The pig-tail girl didn't enter as she examined the poorly painted cardboard crown in her hands. She stared at the group with a wicked grin as she crushed the crown into pieces.

"Got something to say silent bob?" Mercury asked.

"Just proving a point about insubordination." she chuckled.

The burning amber eyes of Cinder glared. "I believe you already made your point today 'Colorado'." Her words rang with a knowing tone. "I find it hard to accept that the White Fang would get an opportunity to grasp two high value assets so easily without a little help."

She shot daggers at Colorado which made her feel weak and vulnerable. One of the few people to make her feel fear that way. She frown. "Okay um." her lips quivered.

Cinder's eyes flared even more. "After all, you're free to chose a side, but know this: Pick one without any regrets."

* * *

After hearing what happen today by a reluctant Olga, the dark chatelaine bit her lip.

But it didn't stop her mouth from watering at the sight of the cook pork. The long day settled into its end. Team JOLT enjoyed their evening with a nice diner at the expensive of Luvia: Theresa munched on a nice Caesar-salad, Olga did not let the smell of the shipping-yard waive her from eating a blacken trout, Jane herself ate a light meal consisting of a half a sandwich and a soup. While Luvia practically chugged a hearty bowl of Pozole.

"After reviewing the events of today, I think the White Fang must pay." Luvia spoke firmly, both Jane and Olga have stopped eating their meals, looking up at her with interest. The air around them sparked with tension as she continued. "Schnee and I has found a damning connection that one my company's stockholders, an illicit one, might be conniving with the aforementioned terrorist organization. Tomorrow night, Schnee and I will be going a covert mission to gather evidence and hopefully have the White Fang suffer a blow in the process."

Olga's eyebrow rose and eyes narrowed. "Ya don't say." she said cautiously.

"I see." Jane mimic the same tone.

Meanwhile Theresa continued to eat unaware.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Colorado is in Cinder's team? what a 'shock'. Also more team conflict arises. ****

****Also the next chapter will begin the new arc: The investigation Arc.  
****

****Also shout-out to the one reviewer. Thanks. ****

****Read and Review if you please. ****


	7. Chapter Six: The Black Market Part One

****Author's Note: The first(and only) actual two part chapter. So Yay?  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Six: The Black Market Part One **

**One Year Ago…**

_Somber breathing could be heard. It's dark, but it's not as isolated and hopeless as before._

_The girl was still sleeping peacefully but the outside world could still be heard out of the black horizon. Everything could be alright or everything could be the same. Someone could be heard and their warmth felt in the air unlike before._

_Only one way to find out and see if it's constructed fantasy or 'real'._

_Shiny green eyes woke up; filled with both dread and hope. The sound was slowly coming in: it was rain, loud and strong. Breathing in again, each note tasted by rosy lips._

_She looked around. It was some kind of cabin, as best of she could recognized; having never seen one in person before. Like the books she read everything was handcrafted. Dark brown logs place on top of each other, decorated with a table, seat and the neat transparent curtains that partially hid the misty condensation._

_Looking back indoors it was a strong contrast. So warm and cozy, it confused her for a minute. It is been a long time since she felt the feeling. So alien and ancient._

_Her meek and pale hands felt something, the mint-green blanket draped over body. She then hurriedly took off the cloth to revisit the nightmare article of clothing that she's been used to. A grey and abysmal colored jumpsuit that jailed her; still muddy and torn. Damp feet exposed against the red plaited bed sheet._

_There was a brief moment of clarity. A deep sigh._

_Across from her the oil-lamp illuminated something else. A blue coat, it was some kind of lab coat. It was hanging off the bedpost with its back slightly facing her. There was an image of a white fairy against the blue backdrop adoring it. She stared at it for a good while before examining the rest of the room._

_It was a moderately big room. It was not as bear as one would think it would be for a cabin in middle of the woods. On the wall adjacent to her was a flag or banner of a white wolf's head against a blue background. Eyes drawn she didn't hear the footsteps coming in from the other room._

_The pleasant voice spoke, "Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys."_

_The suddenly spooked girl jerked her head to the other girl who just addressed her._

_Hazel eyes meet dull green. The girl who was very tall dressed for comfort in a yellow knitted sweater and white pants. Grey-wolf ears twitched with a warm smile._

_"So are you okay right? You took a nice spell so I'm glad to see you awake." she said._

_A friend was made._

* * *

"Janey, Ya awake yet?"

A painful yelp was heard.

The girl dressed in pink-pajamas thrashed around and abruptly woke up. The expressionless face sprung to life as she stretched her arms. "Yawn! What a wonderful start to another great day!" The leader of team JOLT proclaim unaware.

A groan was heard.

Curious at the noise that beckon Jane lean in over to the right side of the bed where she saw her dazed partner Olga lying down on her butt with swirls of confusion in her eyes. "Oh my Olga, What are you doing down there?" she asked innocently.

The wolf Faunus was still wincing in pain before she responded to her gawking leader. "Ya look like ya had trouble waking up."

"Huh? I did?" Jane stared blankly, thinking back at the warm memories. After casting aside those thoughts she got out of bed and helped Olga up. Though, the Faunus couldn't help but notice that her leader wouldn't let go of her hand.

"uhm, Janey? Can I have that back?" Olga awkwardly chuckled.

Jane stared at their hands still gripping unaware, "hmm?" finally reading the uncomfortable air from the prolong gesture she quickly let go. "I am sorry!" she shyly panicked.

Olga coyly smiled. "Janey ya are so weird sometimes." She continued to chuckle.

The team leader smiled along with her, it felt good to feel well again after yesterday's events. She would always enjoy little moments like this with her partner and best friend.

"Olga?" The muttered words from Jane silenced Olga.

"Thanks."

"For what-"

**Knock! Knock!**

"Wait, why I'm knocking?" A confuse voice asked itself from outside the door.

"Luvia, use the scroll." The small patient voice that accompanied her advised.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Luvia and Theresa standing idly. The smaller girl quietly entered the room and sat down on her bed while the dark chatelaine lugged the large ax-North's wind-on her shoulder.

"Still having trouble getting use to the scrolls?" Olga asked Luvia who nodded. "I'm with ya on that plight, the darn contraptions-"

'~Baby, baby I've been waiting for a longtime~'

"Huh? of all the-!" she patted herself, trying to look for her many pockets again for the alleged phone ring. Finding it, the scroll screen lit-up with a familiar number.

"Janey!" Olga turn around to her partner who was sitting upright on her bed-phone on one hand-shaking her arms with a dance and a smile.

"~I say ooh! what can I do?~" She sang.

Looking at her partner with studious eyes a smile soon rose.

The infectious charm from Jane was always a constant morale that would bring a touch of glee to her team. At times Olga would always find Jane to be a capricious enigma.

The once weary Faunus would always try to pry on Jane's ironclad thoughts and past but would get no results. But looking at as Theresa smiled as she enjoyed the tune and Luvia whose inquisitive stoic face stared with an imprint of genuine content it would simply bring to mind that she shouldn't coldly examine it. That she was very different from the girl she met a year ago.

Olga furtively kept away her frown.

As well it would bring to mind that her demeanor was fragile and prone to attack, that there would be times that she would have to leave her partner. A heavy burden that limited her options.

Luvia came up to her with an almost understanding expression, "Olga." out of her adsorbed state she turn to see a just maintenance North's Wind handed to her. Shined and armed, being 'teammates' with the CEO of a weapons manufacturer whose been drilled with the upkeep of weapons was beneficial.

"Thank you~ Luvia." She said earnestly.

The high-class weapon that was a handmade gift from both her and Jane; built around the frame of an old axe that she use to carry around.

Olga then squinted intensely into Luvia's eyes with a troubled face. "So, are ya really going with Ruby's partner to put the squeeze on the White Fang?"

Briefly taken back Luvia glowered warily. "Yes, tonight Schnee and I, along with Team RWBY (sans Ruby) will be following up on some White Fang matters. Schnee has mention that Ruby's older sister has it in with Vale's underground politics; so to speak."

The Faunus looked away, "I see." she then wistfully glance back. "Good luck then."

* * *

"So this is where I would find you."

Blake would have to admit that her attempt at playing casual felt a little wooden. The troubled blond reflected under the rising sun, uncharacteristically quiet with her head propped on her hand and her elbow resting on the black guardrail. Yang wasn't the sort of person to be out in the morning. Even more so up before anybody else; that's much she knew about her partner.

Upon hearing her Yang slowly turn her pouting head at Blake in which a friendly smile crept."Kinda ironic isn't?" She return to gaze at the sunrise. "This time it's me with the problem."

Blake said nothing as she strolled and leaned on the guardrail too. "Yes, It wasn't too long ago that you were the one talking sense into me. Funny how the tables have turn."

"Yup," Yang clicked her tongue.

She tried to be unassuming, the shtick was difficult, usually she would hide any doubt or other negative feelings with a bright smile and a reckless resolve. But after reviewing the events that lead up to this she felt like she would have to reconsider her choices. It was hard being coy.

After a minute of quiet filled the void between them Blake spoke.

"You know, instead of trying to hopelessly dissect the problem that we both know that we don't have much of a clue about maybe I should tell you more about how I have changed over the years."

Surprisingly intrigued Yang turned to her reclusive partner, never once thinking that she would open up more about her; especially in this situation.

"Having fought for a subjective war all my life hasn't given me the greatest of opportunities to build a character for myself. Before all this, the only sure thing that I could say about myself that I was a former idealist turn jaded warrior."

She sighed, brushing away at the rail. "Everyone else I met was either dull or just the same. Hopeless I just turn to books as another form of running away. Really, it would be the only time that I would get know that animated and valor characters existed; at least in some form."

Blake began to chuckle, free of any doubt. "It was a foolish whim but it kept me sane. Not being used to people without an agenda in mind...it was hard to get to know others. You, Ruby, Sun and even Weiss has helped me get out of that anti-social rut with the outburst of kindness and sunny disposition that all of you exhibit." She continued, "In 'stranger than fact' way, you're all better characters than any of the books I ever read, and upon reflecting that it made me a better person."

Everything that was said was thought provoking to Yang; self-improvement was always the name of the game. All the eyes that stared at her weren't there to reprimand but to help, weren't there to critic but out of concern. Yang brightly smiled. She knew now she wouldn't shun any help that offered her.

"Thank you Blake." She said sincerely.

The once apprehensive Faunus smiled a smaller one. "After all, we are partners; we are meant to pick each other up when one falls."

After a pause Yang started laughing catching Blake off guard. "Heh, you know I don't think I've ever been cheered up by being compared to a story character, not even Ruby would ever come up with that analogy."

Blake smirked. "Frankly, you do remind me more of a cartoon character than one from a book."

Yang's laugh started to die down. "Oh, the next four years are going to be something."

* * *

It was later into the evening.

Jane had a worried look on her face. She, Luvia and Theresa were standing outside the dorm-room of team RWBY: The indecisive and uniformed dark chatelaine had her knuckles suspended in mid-swing, she glanced at her knowledgeable partner who nodded that she indeed she would had to knock, for the scroll wouldn't work in this scenario.

The leader kept thinking of her partner who out of the blue announced that she would be doing some errands for her family in Vale. The sudden and skittish explanation made her feel anxious or something akin to it. The scroll of hers-left behind-only reinforced that fact.

A series of hollow knocking later Ruby opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Hey guys," in a pausing beat her face scrunched up in a confusing look. "Wait, you're here for something but I can't remember what."

Before the other girls could say something Weiss quickly explained, "Ruby you dunce, I have already told you that Brier, Yang, Blake and I will be undergoing in a covert mission." she said with sure tone.

"Weiss," Blake spoke up behind her. "From what you have told us we've know nothing yet, we're simply going a hunch by meeting with Yang's unsure sources in order to supposedly get some insights on a connection that honestly sounds very outlandish. I really can't not fathom fake companies being set up by the White Fang; it's way too byzantine for them to pull off."

Weiss was about present her argument before she was cut off.

"But Blake," the doubtful Yang abrasively rested her arm on her partner's shoulder. "None of us thought ol'Torchwick was working with the White Fang and we still don't know the whole shadowy mastermind behind all this."

Blake shook her head. "Still, I have my doubts."

"Enough!" Weiss shouted irritatingly. "If a hunch is all we have to go by then we just have to take it!" she started to sound desperately earning the silence in the room.

Both Blake and Yang exchange looks.

"Dibs." Yang simply said.

"What?" Weiss gawked.

"If this leads us to uncovering some massive conspiracy, and which it leads to the mastermind behind all the trouble that Vale has fallen into then I call dibs in kicking he's or she's sorry butt." Yang crossed her arms with the delight that she will serve some well deserved justice.

Weiss stood there befuddled, wondering what was wrong with her teammates sometimes.

"This may not only extend to just the kingdom of Vale," Luvia spoke, "It may very well hold interest in my home kingdom; maybe even the other kingdoms." her eyes widen distressingly, she caught herself speaking out of impulse. Salvaging her reaction she bit her lip. "Just a hunch." she said with a shrug.

There was a pause.

"Double dibs then." Yang re-clarified.

"So," Ruby chuckled embarrassingly. "Jane, Theresa, are you also going on a spy mission or whatever; I feel that label is subject to change."

Jane shook her head. "Actually-"

"Ruby," She turn her attention to the quiet girl who tried stand firm and resolute. "I ask that you could help me spar and better myself; if it's not much to ask." Theresa flush out the worried breath as the cheerful younger leader smile albeit with a stumped face.

"Me? um sure? but why me? I mean, I am a good fighter but, no, No I can train you, although." Ruby continued to stammer bemusingly.

"Ruby, don't blow a circuit my friend." Jane stopped her with sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, turning back to Theresa. "Okay Theresa, Let's train!" she pumped her fist.

The pink-eyes shined with optimism.

* * *

"~You miss me, you miss me~!"

In the oval arena of the familiar amphitheater two (less than reputable) people were making use of the place with an intense and fierce spar.

The smug smile taunted Emerald who growled while she tried to slice with her hook-blade pistol. Mercury had nothing but his playful grin and the hands behind his back, owing his fighting prowess to his lower-half; his boots.

Another dodge pass and he saw his opening. With his teasing smile plastered permanently as far as his partner was concern he lifted his leg and within a sequence he stomped on the blade as it was on its down swing. Emerald little out a surprise gasp as the weapon was pulled from her hand, the surprise expression turn sour with a tempered scowl as Mercury leaned in too close with his bright, overly confident smile.

"~Now you gotta kiss me~" he sang.

She rebutted with a frustrating and harsh growl. "Not now; not ever."

He simply shrugged, lifting his foot off the ground releasing the weapon. "So then how about business? 'Colorado', you think she has picked a side yet? shes been out all day."

Mercury looked around the arena as he waited for Emerald to speak, she painstakingly took long-maybe deliberately-as she inspected the damage on her weapon. They had some time after all, it was late in the evening and not much overzealous students taking advantage of the facilities in Beacon.

"I like it better when she didn't talk." she answered still examining the blade.

"Lot of girls are like that," Mercury winked. "But you Emerald keep on talking; it suits you."

She looked up. "Let me bring up an 'old' chestnut: 'Not now; not ever'."

"Ouch, anyway the highness might need step up her game. Them White Fang friends of ours has been getting a little _too_ bold and I don't _want_ to accuse them of anything _but_ backstabbing is the word I'm looking for." said Mercury.

"What do you expect?" Emerald holstered her gun. "Regardless, I'm pretty sure with Cinder the highness will do her job."

"Or maybe with our guidance too." he press his finger on his lips as he eyed the entrance. Emerald turn around to see the girl, Ruby Rose, along with a couple compatriots entering. Targets, Emerald though. _'All of them.'_

So far the young girl has not suspected anything. Fighting alongside them a couple of days ago has earn her and Mercury admiration from Ruby.

The silver eyes lit up with recognition that made Emerald smile weakly while Mercury waved at them.

Ruby sped ahead; Theresa lingered by Jane who was tediously and anxiously walking behind.

"Hey Emerald, Hey Mercury." Ruby pleasantly greeted; oblivious of the two's motives.

The older girl continued to feign her smile. "Hello Ruby!" while Mercury fared better with more enthusiastic wave. "Hey Rose." he said suavely.

She hesitated. "So...are you guys having a practice match now?"

"We were," Emerald and her partner knowingly glance. "But we just ended it."

"So the battle-ground is all yours Rose," he peer behind her, "and your friends too." Mercury said shooting another glance at Emerald. "Anyway like we said we've just finish and we got to go."

"Okay? See you around." Ruby watched as they started to leave.

"Yeah sure, see you around Ruby." Emerald waved. Both of them pass by Theresa and Jane. The chestnut-hair girl payed no mind while the leader had a bad feeling as looks between her and them were exchanged.

"Alright!" Ruby sped to the center of the arena. "Let's start with a free for all and start from there."

She had Crescent Rose transform and planted. Theresa nodded and planted Byrthen Knave opposite of Ruby. "Okay." The smaller girl responded in her usual timorous tone. But this time she was ready; she wanted to improve. And what better way was to understudy a prodigy.

Both felt like a presence was missing.

"Jane?" Ruby asked.

The girl in question was still looking out the entrance, brooding as she was lost in her thoughts.

"hmm?" she turned around, finally getting the hint she rushed over there.

"Alright," Jane smiled as she stood alongside Ruby, drawing her broadsword. "Let's start Theresa; give it your all friend."

* * *

The club owner had all the bad luck tonight.

"Lousy-good for nothing!"

He hoped to dust that the rancid juices oozing from the large garbage bag wouldn't get into his nice _expensive _clothes. Junior knew looking presentable was one of the duties of being a club owner; not that the other crooked and lucrative side cared much but they probably wouldn't want to do shady deals with a guy who stinks.

The tall man muttered-loudly-more obscenities. He learn a harsh truth that money can't buy everything: A honest job of taking out the garbage was too good for them!

Why does he even pay these people for? With all the wild hunters going around and getting into his business he often wonders why he had bodyguards on standby if they were no where to be found.

As he frustratingly slammed down the garbage container he felt his luck deplete to zero with a light tap on his shoulder and a cheerful hum.

His eye grew and mouth hang as he turn around and looked down to see the bane of his night: Yang Xiao-Long with a grin.

In disbelief he looked around to see none of his guards around.

"Seriously! Why do I even pay them?!"

* * *

The amphitheater briefly shook.

Theresa jump back-her white cape pressing around her, pushing it away as she stood guard with her halberd to block.

Both Ruby and Jane were speeding towards her; giving it their all. The small girl wouldn't wanted it differently, she wanted to correctly gauge herself.

The blue leader without hesitation kicked the ground and leaped forward. She swung a kick at her teammate, the brown boot made a loud and strong contact with the shaft making it vibrate.

Wincing at the pain Theresa instinctively drove her off by throwing up the shaft causing Jane to fly backwards. Wasting no time Ruby made for a seconding succeeding attack, using the gun recoil to jump high into the air she started spinning down like a blade disc.

Seeing the moment Theresa carried the ax head and met head on with the scythe. In an almost mirror image of last time she and Ruby found themselves squaring off in a stiff counter.

And again Ruby easily held her own while Theresa struggle.

Gazing into each others eyes Theresa started to think back on what Ruby had told her before. She had an idea to improvise: it was a shot that would leave her vulnerable for a second but if she could pull it off it might favor her.

Ruby tilted her head quizzically as the smaller girl raised her right leg and planted her red boot down on the handle. Pushing down with all three limbs Ruby was now the one quickly struggling as Crescent Rose came down on her, flicking her wrist she deflected it to the left which made the two opposing blades repel.

Commanding and centering her mass all in the one foot, Theresa closed her eyes, her body was bathed in a red Aura.

In a spinning motion she spun herself and her halberd and caught Ruby in the next revolution with a blow that send her flying off.

Ruby recovered, an impress face dawned on her while Jane looked on amazed by her teammate.

* * *

"Well at least you're asking for something easy this time." Junior said reluctantly.

He swirled his finger around the glass rim of his hard drink. looking around the club with an exasperated and tired face shuddering at the fact how high the insurance would go up with just four huntress hanging around; and they call him a crook!

Not wanting to incur the blond huntress wrath he answered. "Yeah I don't know much about Andrew's demolition, they just sorta pop into existence a while ago. They're nothing more to know about them than what's already public."

Yang started increasing the tapping of her fingers. She told Weiss and her business friend to stay put else they muck up the 'talk'. Clearly seeing the annoyance in her lilac eyes the taller man hurried along.

"_But_," he practically squealed. "Word on the street is that some level-up from that particular company might have been seen emceeing some unorthodox auctions."

"A black market?" Yang said.

"If that's what you outsiders want to call it, We of the more professional breed just modestly call it unorthodox." he smiled sarcastically.

A lapse in judgement as it tested Yang's patience. "Come on Junior you're walking on thin ice here." she made the point by slightly cracking the glass cup with a gentle pinch.

He frowned before trying to hurry the answers up.

"Okay, Okay. After having read the headlines a couple days ago I guess you're still trying to teach the White Fang some kind of lesson." He continued. "I heard that the next auction will be amazingly tonight around midnight. The fact is that the White Fang will be running the thing; trying to sell off a large dust score that they ran off with yesterday. I don't know about your mystery guy being there but who knows? Two birds?"

"Now we're getting somewhere little bear; gonna spill the beans on the location? In fact I also want the guys name." Yang smirked.

"I was just getting to that hothead. Anyway the location…." he tilted his head, tapping on his noggin trying to remember. "It's on the shipping yard down in Vale's industrial district: Warehouse C21, a former legitimate business place by Don Corvus. As for the white-collar racketeer it's Verdo Creek."

"Huh, Verdo Creek? And the shipping yard? Why does the underground clique always hang out in warehouses?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

Junior shrugged, "Its cheap and unassuming, really it makes for an establish background." He sighed. "Okay then, you got what you want. Will you please leave my club alone Blondy?"

She cupped her chin with a thinking expression. "Just one more thing." she smacked Junior in his forehead.

"What was that for!" he yelled not sure what to make of the sudden injury to his head. He needed another hard drink for the long night.

"For being a smart ass." She smiled. "But seriously I want one more piece of info."

"Oh come on!"

She silence him with the waggle of her finger. "If you tell me what I want to know I will owe you one favor, Deal?"

He irritatingly rubbed his head. "Can the favor be to leave me and the club alone forever?"

"Could be." she said teasingly.

"Fine, lay it on me." he said defeatingly.

* * *

"What are they saying Blake?" Weiss creaked the entrance door open; speaking in a hush voice.

"Yang has gathered some information." She said with her back press against the door. Blake made it a point to stand guard outside rather than come in. Eyebrows raised in doubt, "But too tenuous to be sure. However it does involve the White Fang."

Weiss didn't like the sound of it. Underneath the white hood she used to cover herself from scandalous, prying eyes she sulked. She wanted more information on the ghost fronts.

Luvia however paid careful attention. "Good enough." she said.

The angry heiress practically barked at her. "What?! We need more information if we are going to topple this! The connection might not be even sure!"

The fear of her father's repercussions were getting the best of her now. She was hoping for more, maybe a treasure chest of secrets that would lead to the dismantling of a conspiracy that would restore the possibility of earning her place and cleaning her family name. Weiss started to frown. Maybe it was pipe-dream to begin with.

Luvia sighed at Weiss's over eagerness. "It's more than a hunch now; its good enough."

Both of them stood there in angered silence.

"Melanie, is that who I think is?"a placid voice spoke.

Luvia momentarily grimace. She didn't like the voice that just spoke or the following one that always accompanied it. The girl turn her head and join Weiss in staring at the two others.

The twin in white smirked, answering her sister. "It just might be, Miltia, I think it is our doting relative Luvia of the Brier family."

This time the one red glance back confused. "Really? I heard you became CEO of the family company Luvia, didn't except a girl like you to be here."

After shooting daggers at them both Luvia swallowed her pride and strained to speak.

"Miltiades and Melanie," She tried to smile. "It's good to se-so this where you two have been." the smile deflated with sigh.

"How is Aunt Jade?" Luvia crossed her arms while the twins shared looks.

Each enjoying their own smile or smirk.

"Oh, you know mom being mom." the one white sharply spoke. "Yeah, Yeah," the one in red lazily added, "So yeah, hows Uncle Andro."

The dark chatelaine tried to passively move the answer about her father's well being. "Father...is fine." she struggled.

Melanie continued her smug look as she took a quick and observant gander at her boss and the blond brute girl having their conversation.

"Like you know Uncle has made you the CEO for a reason." she spoke clear and deliberately.

Luvia's eyes narrowed knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Whatever you are trying to do, don't know, seems kinda pointless to me." she added somewhat sympathetically; it didn't help calm Luvia's burning stare though.

"Melanie," her sister spoke hesitantly. "We should like get ready. Club opens in like a few hours."

"Prob right, Militia." the smirking girl reluctantly nodded.

To Luvia that one girl was always hard to read.

They both walked off. "See you around Luvia." they both said together as they left.

The inexperience CEO stood there sulking and contemplating. She knew what she was getting into, and she wouldn't stop until she stiffen an advance on the plans.

"That was weird, just who were they?" Weiss asked, still hiding her face.

Luvia sighed heavily. "My wayward cousins. Even though they live a posh life their vagabond way of living has led them in the most unconventional of places."

* * *

At first Yang couldn't understand the face Junior showed. An odd mix of surprise and distress, composing himself he look like he was thinking had or remembering something to say.

"I see...the Enforcers." he worded it almost deadpan.

It should have set some alarm off in her, after all it a haphazardly prepared question. She didn't think it would really bring up anything, that it would be just a shot in the dark to hope for an answer. Maybe she still didn't think nothing of it.

Finally some emotions return to his face-an irascible sigh-after some tedious thought process.

"um…" he spoke again. "There's really not much to know about the Enforcers, even back when I was younger all we heard were just stories. All is known about them is that they're a close-knit collective of criminals, ex-cops, ex-soldiers and even hunters. The only one thing they have in common: they live for battle."

"Sounds like fun bunch." Yang added sarcastically. She hesitated, blinking away a little anxiety. "Are they secretive or they just not around anymore."

"Could be one or the other really." he took moment to rub the back of his head. "Blondy, I don't think you're gonna get a clear answer from me that you're gonna like. Just where did you hear from them?"

She slammed her fist on the counter. "Never you mind, really is that you all know Junior?" getting infuriated her lilac eye change red.

The angry display made him look like a deer caught in a headlights. "Mirror-eyes." He muttered silently.

"What?" she pressed further.

"I basically already told you." he said panicky. "From what I heard Don Corvus became the leader of the Enforcers after he left the 'business', he disappeared to Vacuo and with it the group too. You might have better luck with the Vale police."

"The police?" Yang asked.

He nodded. "A decade ago back when the police were good for something they set off to challenge the Enforcers and bring them to justice."

"Bring them to justice? why is that?"

"In case you haven't caught on, the Enforcers were a bunch fearsome berserkers. They wasted a lot of lives on they're insatiable appetite for battles. So you're best bet for information might be the police records."

Her eyes widen. _'Berserkers?' _

He drew up his hands in the air. "That's it Blondy that's all I know."

Yang glowered at him for good minute. She close her eyes and soon the lilac color return too.

"See little bear it wasn't that hard," she chuckled.

The blond satisfied turn to leave the bar. "Thanks, I'll make sure to owe you that favor yeah?"

Have she turn around for a second time she would have notice Junior smiling menacingly too.

* * *

"Olga…" the brunette said sadly.

Alone in the bleachers Jane felt cold or something akin to it. Putting up her hood for comfort she pulled out her partner's scroll. Still unnerved that the Faunus left it behind.

She didn't want to intrude on her partner's privacy but she wanted clues. With a little ingenuity Jane was able to bypass the security. Her eyes stayed glued on the screen, the worry became worse with each movement of the thumb.

It didn't go unnoticed.

Pink-eyes held their own worry. An hour into the battle she couldn't help but notice her leader's deteriorating attention. Passive and with the look of yearning; a troubled stature and a lack of awareness wherever she stopped.

In between the interval of a blink she saw something that startled her: Jane was gone, disappeared before her eyes.

Unfortunately the display was caught in the middle of the active battle. "Theresa watch out!" Ruby yelled.

Engrossed in the fight Ruby was already charging in mid-swing when Theresa averted her concentration away, only did the shock face of Theresa at the last minute did Ruby close her eyes.

Opening her eyes she hope her last diverted swing spared her friend the blow. To her surprise she saw nothing.

"Theresa?" Ruby whispered, unsure what to make of it. She couldn't have obliterated her right?! the red-hooded girl panicked.

She frantically turn around in all directions. "Theresa!" she called out.

"Present." the soft voice called back.

Turning back silver-eyes met pink upside down ones.

Ruby look astonished. Theresa-in a glow of red Aura-was standing upside down off of Crescent Rose's blade like it was normal for her.

She then jumped off, landing before Ruby who was still flabbergasted-and relief-that Theresa was fine.

"Why did you stop?" there was a mountain of questions she wanted to ask her but that one seem the most prominent.

The smaller girl suddenly looked up, "Jane, she disappe-" she stopped mid-sentence, looking back the bleacher the lonely figure of Jane was still there; still in the same position and with her hood still partially obscuring her face.

"Yeah, Jane is right there." Ruby scratched her head.

Theresa continued staring, unsure what to make of it.

* * *

"Schnee, you are going to make a thunderous racket out here and it's going to get everyone's attention."

Luvia of all people lectured Weiss who in all honestly started to make a visual commotion by leading her rapier in an aggressive manner.

She didn't even bothered to turn her back to her when she spoke. "I simply don't trust this area. The fact that this place might be staged by the White Fang makes it more sensible to be on guard."

Luvia stayed silent. Thinking back on what Theresa has told her, the terrorist group were a larger and more powerful force than before; of course she knew that already. Looking at the members of team RWBY she carefully consider their roles here and why she brought them along.

She knew her own reasons on why she wanted to strike back at the White Fang. Luvia really didn't think much of the other girls, somewhere between strangers and a casual acquaintance, she didn't see them past their task that she needed them for.

Even more so Weiss. But upon closer inspection as the street light illuminated her Luvia saw something familiar in the icy girl: Fear. Sure, she had a steady and steel gaze on her cold blue eyes but the way Weiss carried herself was constantly forced to the point it was almost sloppy. Luvia frown; it was an all too familiar feeling.

_'I wonder...if...when are **they** going to make her a CEO too.'_

Weiss glance back at Luvia, blinking a couple of times before she glowered. "Really, if anybody is going to sound the alarm and invite the enemies it would be Yang here." she pointed at her blond teammate who made a deliberate comical face; dramatic gasp and all.

"Me?! Hey snow-queen I could be very good when it comes to stealth, I'm very subtle, In fact I could be just as good of a ninja as Blake." her silent partner tried her best to hide her sheepish and mocking grin.

"Yeah, a blond ninja. No Yang you wouldn't be highly visible for all to see. I can really see Yang as a ninja; Believe it." the dry sarcasm just flooded.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yup, thanks for the vote of confidence." she cocked Ember Celica. "I'm just here as the pretty face and the occasional mech buster."

Luvia squinted. "Interesting friends." admitting to herself that they're one the weirdest people she met and she's part of team JOLT.

Weiss retrieved her weapon. "Yes, weird and a bit of misfitted but they're _my_ friends." she was glad to say it.

"I see…"a thought occurred: about a blond boy. "Speaking of which..."

A blush started to appear. "You're friends with the team across from yours correct?"

"Yes?" Weiss drawn it out, unsure where was this going.

"and the leader of team JNPR, the Arc fellow, is he by any chance," Her blush intensified. "Seeing someone?"

Weiss blinked a few times, naive to Luvia's intentions she snidely answered. "Not that I know of but I certainly wish that he was."

"Oh," a shy smile crept on her heating face.

"We're near." Yang jogged ahead to one of the tall warehouses pointing at the black faded call-sign light up by the dim light. "I think it's C19...I can't make it from heeere!" She immediately slip and landed on the wet asphalt.

"So you ran ahead and you fell into a puddle." Blake summarized.

"Yeah, somewhere someone doesn't like me today." Yang groaned, she didn't stay too long after she realized said puddle was very icy. "Being a shipping-yard the road up to here was relatively bone-dry and I just had to end up on the one freaking body of water." angrily dabbing away the water off her shorts.

Keen yellow eyes led the Faunus to the obvious source leading from slightly open doors of the warehouse. Peering inside the saw the unusual sight of broken and toss boxes along of signs of some intense battle. Looking up she saw the watery culprit: A straining beam, bend at the middle with a wilting cluster of ice covering it.

"Okay!" Before she knew it Blake was drag along into the alleyway along with Yang and Luvia.

"Understand Blake?" Weiss impatiently told her

"huh? What?" the sudden and aggressive pull has let her completely daze and stun as to what just happen.

The heiress touched the bridge of her nose, clearly irritated that she had to repeat herself again.

"I will go over this one more time: It's simple, Yang will hide near the warehouse, just in case something goes wrong, and you will be on top of that one," she helpfully point to the identical building across. "You will be keeping watch for any trouble and," She pulled out her scroll to a picture of a mid-thirties man will comb dark-brown hair dress in a business suit. "Keep an eye out for this man, Verdo Creek, if he isn't already in there."

"Meanwhile Schnee and I will be in there gathering incriminating evidence and taking pictures." Luvia added.

Weiss angrily walked over to Blake. "Got it?"

"You actually expected me to catch all that so quickly in the first try? But yes, I got." She nodded.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and in the lonely stretch of warehouses activity started buzzing. Pairs of White Fang troops started loitering outside the lit up building. Weiss peaked outside the wall of a building a couple ways down. She kept a vigilant eye in how the team was going to proceed it.

"It looks like your teammate has her information right." Luvia told her.

The icy girl didn't respond as she pulled out her scroll. "Are you all in your positions? over." It was a conference with both of the others.

"Yes, and this is not a radio; you don't have to say over." Blake was prone on the sloped sheet roof of the warehouse across from the target one.

"I know that!" Weiss tried not to shout. "I just always wanted to say that." she said with an embarrassed blush. "How about you Yang?"

"Oh Yeah, I always like doing that, back in Patch me and Ruby we-" she started to ramble on.

"Not that!" the flustered heiress cut her off. "Your position?"

"Oh...Roger dodger on that one." Yang slid on her back against the pale wall, she was not having fun staying near a mucky staircase for cover. "Ugh, Hate hiding."

"Told you." Blake quipped on the other end, the smirk could practically be heard.

Luvia crouched next to her. "I guess you don't need to know my status."

It took all her will to tell them not to 'shut up' personally. Weiss took a moment of angered solace to remember why she was here for: to save her family. More accurately the future of her family. It wasn't enough that her father was neglectful and corrupt, it wasn't enough that he inducted her older sister into his way of thinking but now outside forces are treating to penetrate from within too?

She took a good look at her scroll. Maybe with this mission, she could at least gain the board' trust and get them on her side. If she couldn't convince her father once in for all to change then with the influence of the board she could do the last thing she would have to resort to: A hostile takeover.

"Schnee." Luvia hurriedly told her.

Weiss held the phone close to her to make it as clear as possible. "It's go time!"

With that she summon a glyph around her and Luvia. Making a significant boost from it she made more series of it just landing on the roof. They were at least a warehouse in between them, using another series of glyphs to bridge them.

After making their way to the roof of the right one Weiss carefully made an opening. Both of them could see a mountain of stack crates and other goods.

"I hear voices." Luvia said. Soon a cornucopia of voices and machinery followed as the place became alive.

They scaled their way down the stacks to the bottom floor, using it as cover as they made their way deeper into the building.

As they past many oddities and stolen merchandise Weiss couldn't help but be captivated by one in particular: A giant suit of armor, a knight standing poise with its hands secured on top of the hilt of the long sword.

* * *

"Blake, you having fun up there?" Getting bored Yang called out to her partner.

The cat Faunus barely could come up with a mocking retort. There was something that she didn't like about the activity; it was way too low.

Back when she was still in the organization she would participate in this events. Any illegal contraband that they stole they would sell to fund the cause. It's been a long time since she's been to these, pretty much forgotten how and where they were held.

Usually they would have a small battalion of troops swarming the place, both to secure the profits and to intimidated with numbers. But for others that had more valuable goods to sell they would only stage the best fighters of the White Fang, low-key with low activity.

This was going to get serious if the others were caught.

If the best were here she could only think of one monster that would be here too.

She suddenly felt a chill behind her neck. Blake was being watched. Turning back to the next roof over she saw glimpse of red that made her heart slow down. _'No.'_ Her eyes narrowed and teeth grit as the red shadow disappeared from out of view.

There was no mistaking who it was.

_'Adam.'_

Standing up her eyes scrutinized the place for his whereabouts, an urgent need to confront him overwhelmed her. Finally the shrinking silhouette of a figure against the wall was spotted. Anger set on her she armed herself with Gambol Shroud and leaped off ignoring the possibility of being spotted.

Back at the alley Yang saw Blake running by. "Blake?" she said in disbelief. "Blake! what are you doing?" the blond stood against the wall trying to decided what to do. Looking back and forth in frustrating panic she growled as she ran after her. The now larger pool of icy water splash and waved as legs pumped hard trying to catch up, Yang hope the others could handle it for now.

A metallic groaning was heard.

* * *

In an effort to find a more viable position to get a better view Weiss and Luvia scaled the shipping boxes find a ladder leading to a frail walkway that provided a better view.

They both crawled trying to stay as invisible as possible. "You got your scroll ready?" Weiss asked. Having it was the least of Luvia's worry, sure calling was easy but everything else was up in the air. The heiress couldn't believe the dumbfounded sight of Luvia frowning, examining the scroll trying find the picture feature.

"We'll cross the bridge once we...craw this walkway. Now come on hurry." Weiss and Luvia pushed on further and further. Ignoring the squeaky sway they started to see the makings of a grand flat stage.

Weiss had stop herself from shouting in fury as she saw the boxes insignia with the Schnee dust company logo on the stage. There were a number of White Fang waking about the grounds but one prove different from the others, the one human there, a horrible man that held her ire as soon as she heard about him.

"I bet a lollipop."

A sharp dress man held up a lollipop and a bidding paddle on the other hand. He was the only lone figure in the rows of empty chairs. Dress in a disheveled chocolate brown suit and tie with a white dress shirt, Verdo Creek loll back into his chair with a self-satisfied smile.

On the dais the two White-Fang members looked at him like he was crazy.

Both high ranks couldn't believe they had to deal with this. The angered Lieutenant just sighed with his arms crossed, The calm Captain-who was called Nevada-next to him stood very still with the white-hooded cape enveloping her. Nevada subtly showed that she was just as annoyed as well, flashes of her silver gloves and dark blue sleeves appeared flicking at the armor chest plating over her white vest or opening the belt of brown pouches on her silver trousers at random.

The crickets could be heard yawning. What a bland group, the human thought.

Melancholic and bored face developed as he tossed the eaten lollipop stick. "I miss Sam." he muttered as he got up.

In a single leap he got on top of the platform. Standing tall over the Faunus he addressed them both. "I'll be needed in the other operations now. Not that you'll need to know." he turn his sights at Nevada. "I intrust that you will see that this event goes smoothly. Your partners in the other side don't need to hear a word about this, understood?"

"Yes sir." she said in a low bitter tone.

He then turn to the Lieutenant. "You got that puppy?" he smirked playfully.

The masked Faunus let out an annoyed growl. "Yes."

Verdo's smirk soon turn into a menacing grimace that wouldn't look that far from an actual Grimm. "Yes what?" the sheer intent from his voice started to make the Faunus nervous, even the cool Nevada was sidestepping back.

The terror finally coaxed him, "Yes, Sir!"

The human stayed quiet. Exasperated he exhaled deeply, "You know back in the old'UCDM the proper way to show repentance was to do hundred push ups." he said with a waiting stare.

The Lieutenant stood there trying to think if he was serious or not but the terrifying look Verdo gave him was enough to give in.

Watching the Faunus hastily do a few sets he then turn to Nevada. "Make sure that he cleans up before the clients get here." She nodded.

With that he casually strolled, bored and filled with hidden contempt he left for the back of the building to his next assignment

"Stupid Auraliens." he muttered out earshot.

* * *

"I've got you." Weiss took another picture. She felt oddly content with playing the role of the paparazzi trying to drum up a scandal; the other end was not fun though. "I think we she just got enough evidence to take down that slime-ball." she told Luvia.

The girl who otherwise was the image of collective cool had more than mind than to dish out dirt. "Schnee, just how volatile is that Dust? I assume is potent and pure." Laying out a proactive question for her to answer.

Weiss's smile died down, taking a careful and cautious look at the girl. "Just what are you," she saw the inimical intentions in the burning green eyes. Luvia didn't break eye contact with target she had in mind, the boxes of Dust that had enough potential to blow up the entire building.

"I think you should get ready to run." Luvia warned.

The heiress panic as the aloof girl pulled out a dust grenade and was in mid-move to throw it. Quick thinking lead Weiss to latch on to both Luvia's arm and cover the grenade in a vise tight grip.

"What are you doing?!" The brash yell was quickly silence by a loud deafening metallic groan.

The startling sound had them hold still, both didn't blink as they felt the vibrating build slowly. Then another larger and explosive groan erupted from the left. It felt like a quake that shook the building violently. The danger became closer as the weak walkway they were laying on started to buckle and sway, before they knew it it collapse.

They both tucked and tumbled as they impacted the floor. The girls felt alright but the blow depleted their Aura to some extent.

"Whats going on?!"

"Are we being attack?! is it Atlas?"

"What the? who are they? Those girls!"

There was talk of confusion from other people as Weiss's eyes fluttered and vision un-blurred. Metal chairs and pieces of shredded metal that she assume was from the walkway scattered all over her lying body.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted. "Schnee!" It was Luvia who pulled her up. Getting her bearings straighten out the first thing the discombobulated girl saw was a squad of guns aim at her and the panicked Luvia.

"Well, well," the voice from mask Lieutenant address with a taunting tone. The slashing grin could almost be heard from underneath in contrast to his cloak partner who was gritting her teeth with an alarm stance. "If isn't the darling Schnee heiress."

He chuckled. "Of the same Schnee family who has hounded us and mistreated our brethren." he tried to rouse antagonism among the others who were now aiming their weapons steady and true at her.

"I hope you're ready Schnee." Luvia pulled out the collapsible Drachenfeuer v2 from her satchel. How is that thing able to come out from there, Weiss thought as she drew Myrtenaster.

"This isn't going to be easy, we should try to find their weakest flank and make a run for it." she stood next to her.

"Ready for round two Weiss Schnee?" The Lieutenant had his chainsaw weapon ready with its buzzing whine. "Because I'm going to enjoy this special treat tonig-"

He stopped as something formidable caught his attention. The Faunus looked up and tilted his head as the other troops suddenly started doing the same in disbelief. Nevada however was not as she was seemingly staring at Luvia. It didn't distract Weiss as she was still waiting for the first move.

Luvia's eye peered out of the corner to take a good look behind her. The looming shadow over her made her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock. "Schnee, We have a problem."

"I know!" She responded in a frustrated tone, still oblivious to what the warning was.

"No." Luvia dreadfully uttered. "Another problem."

"What?" The angered Weiss finally snap her head to see why. The anger was swept away and replace with awed fear.

Over them all was the giant metal knight, animated and ferocious, standing tall like a behemoth and slowly moving the armored helmet to see. From left to right the burning and glowing visor glared at them. They were all too stun to do anything, the knight painfully and slowly lifted its arm with the large heavy sword over it's head ready to clash.

The giant sword creaked.

"Oh…" Weiss finally got the hint.

* * *

****Author's final Note: So yeah, the first chapter in the new arc ends with a cliffhanger. With a giant knight about to attack them no less; Weiss must be having a bit of Deja-vu.  
****

****Read and Review if you please. ****


	8. Chapter Seven: The Black Market Part Two

****Author's Note:I like to think that this when the plot starts to pick up.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Seven: The Black Market Part Two**

"Just what the hell is going on?!"

The shout of the Lieutenant echoed, the same question was in everybody's mind as the armored arm of the knight slowly creaked again. Weiss turn to face the crowd of White Fang members bewildered at the conflict: rapidly swaying their guns back and forth at her and Luvia then back at the giant.

Mentally scoffing at the riposte that she would see many weird things in her line of work as a huntress-in-training she looked around trying see a way out. Being surrounded is one thing but plus that, and a giant animated armored suit was the pivotal factor that they were in trouble.

"Schnee," Luvia calmly said. She secured her back against Weiss's, carefully reaching into the satchel she firmly handed a live Dust grenade to Weiss's right palm. Eyes narrowed and head bobbed in agreement; they knew what to do.

Weiss shouted, "Go!"

Pushing their backs against each other they spun around and switched places. Luvia fired a series of carefully aimed rockets into the supports of the stage causing it to collapse forward and with it the incapacitated White Fang members slid down.

Weiss using her glyph launched off to the giant. She activated the grenade, and forced it into the visor which exploded on impact causing the knight to fall down. The boxes and merchandise smashed into fragments as it crashed on top, Weiss then used another glyph to propel herself back to Luvia.

"We have an opening, lets get ou-!"

Weiss was suddenly disarmed. The rapier's long blade was hooked into the curve of a battle ax-head. It was forced down, and then pulled away from her hands, leaving Weiss vulnerable as she was kicked across the stomach, and send flying.

Nevada with her carbine battle-ax combination aimed another pair to Luvia. "Surrender Brier." she commanded, to add emphasis Luvia was met with the double barrels of the weapon. Body stun, she tried to think of a distraction, and boy did she got one.

The giant knight recovered from the explosion with just a crooked visor for wear. Resting on the broken boxes like armchair it rushed up, elegant for its size it moved, and tossed the large sword over its head ripping openings into the roof of the warehouse. It then clamped its hands together, the clenched fist hammered down into the scores of White Fang shooting at it.

With the Captain preoccupied with the disaster Luvia kicked the axe away with her bladed heels, grabbing the emergency hand-shotgun from her bag she aimed and unloaded two rounds into the Nevada.

The shots were quickly countered by the skilled Faunus with the carbine axes she combined at their ends to form one double-end ax which repelled the shotgun blast away. Taking no chance for another barrage the shotgun was blown away from a carefully place shot from the rifle. Nevada then aimed both guns at Luvia.

Luvia gritted her teeth, her Aura was massively depleted from the bad fall, more than she would let on. A shot from this close might severely wound her or worst. There was hesitation from the enemy, if Luvia didn't know better the Captain before her showed a little bit of regret under her eye shield-mask.

_'No,'_ Luvia whispered. _'Not yet.' _

Nevada pulled trigger, and fired four consecutive shots. Tired and daze by the observation there were no options for escape as Luvia braced for the worse. Then in a dramatic last move a glyph appeared to protect her.

"Don't act so tough without back up!"

Weiss with more than enough Aura reserves she use another dose of her semblance to send her flying towards the fray.

Another glyph in an angle appeared next to the one in front of Luvia. The heiress dashed and bounce against that one, then with another one in the corner she bounced again this time back at the original. With all the momentum picked up by the elaborate maze of glyphs Weiss recoiled with sound breaking speed; she aimed a bone crushing up kick to Nevada's chin.

The White Fang Captain was sent flying up into elsewhere. Spinning back down with grace Weiss taunted with a smug smile. "That's what you get with messing with a Schnee without her weapon, you cur."

The animate suit of armor was wrecking havoc all over the place, the shots from the guns only punctured holes as it easily smashed into their ranks. Both girls looked on, counting their luck that they weren't targeted.

"Schnee, here." Luvia handed Weiss Myrtenaster back.

For once the chaotic scenario was a welcoming opportunity, seeing Luvia huffing and worn made the situation much more dire, she wasn't much better for health either. It was their chance and they needed to leave.

Weiss pointed her rapier at the wall, and clicked the revolver. Weaken it with an ice charge should do the trick, she thought. Although there was other reasons that Luvia was too late to say.

The quick thinking heiress spun around and shot the ice blast at the Lieutenant who was about to cut down on her with his chain-blade. The ice spread to the attacker's torso, and held him in place.

"Why you little!" he growled as he struggled to get out. The infuriating heat cause from Weiss's boastful smirk failed to break the ice away.

A metallic wail drown out everything out.

Weiss and Luvia looked up. To their horror the straining beams from above were breaking apart, and the torn roof was collapsing without them. Large pieces of metal and other debris started quickly raining down on them.

"No!" Nevada shouted as she scrambled towards Luvia and Weiss's direction. For whatever reason the Faunus was desperate to get there, scampering and almost falling, still knowing it was almost too late to do anything.

The only thing Weiss could do was close her eyes as the shadow enveloped her.

* * *

Blake was sprinting fast on the trail of the shadow. Maybe it was more literally than anything.

The mentor and friend that kept her in the family long after its descent was long gone, just a former shadow of himself that she was just chasing. But was he here really here? Blake kept chasing the shadow.

Corner to corner the silhouette kept changing directions, outpacing Blake at every turn; she was barely keeping up. Irritated at the fix race she shot Gambol Shroud's whip, and latched it into the corner of the building which pulled her towards it. Running against the wall to gain speed she launched herself off, and made it to the heels of the supposed presence of her former mentor who slip into the alley.

"Blake." the voice addressed.

Her breath was labored; more tired than anything. The alley was a dead end, it was just her at the only exit with her weapon in one hand and eyes glaring at the man partially lit at the end of a loading bay.

After all this time she expected him say something else. He just stood there not even armed with an emotionless expression underneath his mask. Blake gripped tightly on the hilt, if he wasn't going to speak she was going to make him. He needed to answer for what he has done so far and what he is planning to accomplish with the White Fang.

"Adam, after all this time…" she spoke coarsely at him.

Adam continued to just stand there stoically underneath the yellow light. Tension lessen as memories started flooding back in. Back before the deceit and the extremism he was one of the warm people that she had by, one of the few people that stayed with her as the group pressed on for their rights.

When they were young he was usually always quiet but during the peaceful days of protest he was the most passionate and rowdy. Whenever the protest was botched by the angered racist he would protect her often taking the brunt of the attacks.

Adam would always promise her there will be a time where the Faunus could live in harmony. Unfortunately, that swayed her even as the White Fang dabble into more extreme tactics. He promised her that it will only take a few necessary evils to pave the way for good; that only some sacrifices had to be made. That quickly proved false. It was never going to stop.

"Please talk to me." Blake said almost pleading. It's been almost a year now since they parted. Even if she still saw him as a monster maybe if he explained himself, maybe if he could be redeemed.

"You already said what needed to be said back on that train Blake." Adam said bluntly.

She said nothing as she stared at the ground. The bit of frown that she had on her face developed into a scowl. In the end he was right, but she wasn't the first to say it. He was always the most passionate and ambitious; always having an eye on how the White Fang should run.

"You're right, I said it because you're despicable. Because you lied, murdered, and done so much worse."

Seeing as it was now, the acts the group has done over the course of the year could only mean one thing.

"Because you are the new leader of the White Fang aren't you?" Her voice was emotionally charged. "Who else would join Torchwick's ranks, who else would sacrifice our brothers for common foot-soldiers, and attack helpless citizens with Grimm?"

Adam shook his head perplexedly. "You never could get it could you Blake. The White Fang was going nowhere, our people continue to be loss in the cracks of society by those humans that don't deserve it. Necessary extreme steps needed to be taken." his voice rose with his hand firm on his chest, "Underneath _**my**_ leadership they know now that blood needs to be shed. We honor that by fighting the good fight so the rest of us could live."

His sanctimonious words hit her hard. "You're still so lost." She grip the hilt tightly.

Adam said nothing as he started to stroll towards her putting her on edge. "Stay back!" she shouted as she herself was the one stepping back.

"If you want to strike me down then do it already." he was still walking closer with his sheath sword on hand. "Because honestly, you are the one who is lost." Adam point at the bow. "So afraid to stand out, do you even know who you are Blake?"

Blake's voice started to quiver. "Stay back." her resolve started breaking. Her blade was drooping down.

"You have an identity issue Blake." He was only a couple of feet away from her. "Come join us again, maybe then we could refresh your mind, and show you who you really are."

Blake looked at him nervously.

"What do you say Blake, what is your answer?" Adam beckon.

Yang was frantically trying to catch up to that cat. Bad pun giggling aside she was angry that she couldn't follow Blake on time, and lost sight of her. Using the boost from Ember Celica Yang leapt on to building tops only to realized that she was even more lost. Frustrated Yang scaled back down trying to look for clues on her partner's trail.

"Come on Blake!" she looked around. "Do I really have to bring out a can of tuna to get your attention?" The suggestion was half-serious, not that she would admit it to her face but desperation was heightening with every minute. Stuck between a rock and a hard place as she left behind Weiss and the other girl while Blake ran off for some reason.

Then a sound was heard: people talking. Turning the corner she saw her misplace partner talking to some guy. Is this why she left? _'Really Blake? A date with a guy at a time like this? I thought I knew you better.'_ Yang joked.

The smile quickly diminished, the quip was a nervous tact. She does know Blake better that this, the girl was never one to lose her cool, and just abandon her friends like that.

Yang stood there; eyes widen in horror.

The stranger got closer to Blake, the sword was in his hand, then it went through her teammate like she was nothing. Blake dropped her sword, body lifelessly hanging off the blade that skewered to her stomach it protruded off her back.

Yang couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. "Blake!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes again.

The first thing she saw was Luvia pushing herself off the floor. Dazed and lost, probably wondering what just happen in the chaotic moment. Then, the senses starting coming back to Weiss, there was a constant low gurgling and the sound of metal bending and shifting. Luvia's head shot up, a look of amazement appeared, Weiss in turn did the same.

The armored giant was covering them. Debris and dust were sliding off its back, the larger sheets of metal and supports made a loud deafening thud as it landed besides the huntress-in-training. Weiss looked astonished, not sure why the animated suit was apparently protecting them.

Ice started cracking; the trapped masked Faunus was almost free. He still had his eyes set on slicing the heiress up. Nevada was coming too, standing up, looking just as confused as everyone. With the two enemies active again Weiss gathered her rapier for the impending battle to ensure; until the giant did another unexpected thing.

Its right arm bended and the hand made a cupping motion. The metal hand slid across the floor and scooped up Weiss, Luvia, and Nevada just fast enough before they could do anything. They all piled up after the giant left them, they watch as it stood up again, and went back to its rampage.

The entire act befuddled them. Shaking the confusion off Weiss made her and Luvia's escape top priority. Unfortunately Nevada had other plans as she aimed both guns at them, and insisted on their unconditional surrender.

"Don't move." she kept a steady aim.

Looking at the hurt and huffing Luvia it was going to take a lot effort to escape, but any such effort by Weiss was cut down as she saw the free Lieutenant approaching them not about to give them a chance to leave in one piece.

"Nevada help!" someone cried out.

The Captain's attention turn to one of the battered members crying out for help; the knight was indiscriminately demolishing the troops and anything else it could fine. It's sword swung low and collected a number of members throwing them against the back wall.

A frustrated growl from the Lieutenant rang out. "Forget about the humans for now!" He told Nevada before he ran out to help his scattered men. Nevada silently hesitated for a second before lowering her sights and running towards the knight peppering it with bullets with no visible success as it kept swinging violently.

Counting on their lucky break Weiss turn to the wall. "Come on Brier, lets get out." she aimed Myrtenaster.

"No," Luvia said weakly. "Not yet." her voice grew louder with a forced struggle.

"Are you mad! let's get out of here!" Weiss scolded.

The yell was ignored. Her anger was then subsided, watching Luvia slowly shuffle in vain made Weiss feel pity. The feeling increased as Luvia made it adamant in her destructive pursuit; barely being able to keep the sights of the rocket launcher steady as she kept going.

"No, you don't understand Schnee, they need to pay." she grunted in pain with every step.

Weiss was taken back, visibly disturbed. "The White Fang? Look, they've already paid their transgressions for now and I-"

"No!" Luvia turn to Weiss with a wrathful look. "Not just them...those cowards," she sharply gasped. "My parents, nothing but..."

The heiress watched as the fellow girl turn back to the battle; muttering a mantra. Weiss now knew why she felt pity, it was not just for Luvia but herself as well. The knight ravaging the building mindlessly while the hurt girl tried to futilely join it made for a potent and mirrored scene.

Upon realization, she frown, Weiss was not that far behind from doing the same thing.

Just earlier she was talking about overthrowing her father just to save the family name. She was blindly set in a warpath, trying scrutinize every clue and gossip in order to unearth any 'dirt' to go over his head. But what good is the Schnee name if this is what she has to resort to.

Weiss held the hilt tightly as she marched ahead. She would rather leave the name to disrepair then resort to this tactic.

"W-what are you doing?" Luvia asked, Weiss ignored her as she walked past her towards the knight. The revolver clicked; the chamber changed to fire dust.

She aimed and fired the red stream hitting the animated armor in the breastplate catching it completely by surprise. In turn the knight turned its animosity to Weiss, it drew back its arm, and swung the huge sword towards her. With a precise jump she landed on the broad blade, she rode it as the knight took her for a ride trying to buzz her off. Weiss changed the chamber again into an ice dust blast that peppered the weaken hollow armor chest.

Landing back on the floor, Luvia and the still standing White Fang members watch as Weiss slid backwards to create a distance between her and the stunned knight. Preparing an angled glyph and resting her left foot she made one last adjustment on the chamber for the decisive attack.

Choosing the wind dust Weiss launched herself, and planted the rapier deep into the helmet, dragging her weight down the thin blade left a green trail down the suit. Touching the ground Weiss waited for the satisfying low groan from bending metal. The knight was dimidiated, and the halves blown apart by the wind force which crashed into the floor and shipping boxes separately.

The White Fang troops watched in silent awe as Weiss left towards Luvia without a pause or a word.

The two girls met eye to eye. Weiss stared at her with a serious and sympathetic look, she made it a point of pushing the barrel of the rocket launcher down.

"**Luvia,** sometimes we have to let things go." her blue eyes briefly looked down melancholically before she straightened herself again. "It's tragic that our names are being thrown in the mud; I assume so, for reasons understandably that you don't want to say." she continued. "But what good is our family's names if we destroy ourselves in order to save it?"

Luvia sighed harshly. "You...you of all people should understand that-"

"_Which_ is why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this _**Luvia**_, because the family name will never fall so long as there is one standing pillar. So before Schnee I am Weiss. And I don't know how but in four years the name Weiss will overshadow Schnee." she clicked the chamber, and exploded the wall creating an opening.

Weiss smiled. "So, are you coming with me to leave the scoundrels to wallow in their defeat? Because I'm sure my friend over there," She pointed at the knight halves. "Will argue that I can be very persuasive."

* * *

"**NO!**"

The color drained from her face, a primal yell echoed around the alleyways. Yang's blood red eyes shined as she burst into flames, sprinting to the scene trying not to believe what happen. She told herself it had to be fake.

A blinding flash appeared followed by the sound of glass shattering.

She suddenly felt the rush of nausea, and her sore forehead wracked with shooting pain. Instinctively she rubbed the bruise spot, her lilac eyes dimmed under a buzzing strobe light that was partially broken off its foundation.

"Ugh...what happen?" her eyes saw nothing but a wall with a huge crack which she smashed into. Yang mumbled incoherently, "What...was it, an illusion?"

Hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up, the looming feeling of killing intent started approaching her. The hanging strobe light started creaking before it finally fell, Yang's viewpoint slowed down just before the light fixture came crashing.

With quick thinking she rolled to her side as a long blade stabbed deep into the ground inches from her.

Yang looked up and met the smirking attacker. "**You**." her eyes narrowed with a bitter snarl.

The pink and brown hair girl withdrew her long blade handle back into the umbrella's sheath. Neo taunted with a silent finger waggle at Yang; the short girl stood confident and still. One final smirk and head tilt was all it took for the blond brute to launch into an aggressive stance.

"Argh!" Yang pulled a punch towards Neo. All the rage that has build up between the last fight, and now resurface once again with vengeance.

Neo in turn effortlessly kick the punch away, completely turning her opponent around. Confuse, and arm still drawn out Yang looked back at Neo and growled. The ballistic gauntlets cocked; an approach to light the small girl up with impunity.

Yang blindly fired at Neo, heedlessly yelling with each shot. Again, without much trouble Neo shielded the shots with the umbrella. Already the battle felt one-sided. Her frustration got the best of her as Yang went in trying to punch a hole into Neo.

Each blow hit the air as the small girl dodged every shot. Going on the offensive Neo ducked down and achieved a spinning kick that knocked Yang down on the cold ground.

The smug smiling Neo twirled and spun away creating a distance between her and the fallen blond; awaiting her next turn.

Yang still laid on the ground, smashing her right fist into it, and gritting her teeth. Punches are going nowhere, her still thinking mind thought. Sitting up she aimed both gauntlets downwards and fired. The explosive force launched Yang into the air, doing a somersault she fixed cutting kick as she came down.

Neo taunted again with a pretend yawn. She did a backwards jump, and committed a handstand, her boots caught the kick and flung Yang away, slamming her into a wall. Adding salt to the wound Neo finished the move off with a cheerful dismount.

Yang slumped against the wall: falling among the boxes and trash. Crestfallen at the fact she was just shrugged off like she was nothing. Her glazed lilac eyes looked away, she couldn't believe this.

"Ruby...guys...I failed again." she murmured.

All she had was anger, she told herself. Anger of being left alone in forgotten place like this. With nothing but a strolling psycho with a blade casually coming closer to end it all. Anger of failure: not being good enough to even use the anger that she had so long. Always stemming from that one woman she never had in her life.

Everything comes back to resentment from that one woman, and now it was going to end her.

_'Ruby…'_

Lilac eyes closed. She started reviewing again the events of yesterday. Hardly a placid day full of good and bad and much worse but it started with her little sister.

Yang remembered her words well.

_"Yang, we're both temper steel, that why we are here in Beacon. We are here to learn to be sharp warriors."_ We both, we all just started, she told herself. Our lives just started.

_"Even if you are reckless and that you're driven by instinct in the heat of battle that's kinda our thing, We learn, and adapt, we're huntress after all: we don't have to change our fighting style, we just have to change the outcome to our favor."_

Yeah, I am reckless. But being reckless doesn't always have to mean mindless 'bang-bang thank you Yang.' Explosive punches and kicks towards opponents are not the only way to be reckless. I got to think outside the box.

Yang slid her back against the wall with a bright grin. "Not gonna let you down Ruby, not going to leave you like the woman that gave birth to me." She got up to face Neo. "We may fall, but not today." Yang told the mute before she ran off to the corner alluding her.

Neo showed a quizzical frown before it shifted into an annoyed scowl.

In truth, past the self reflection and issues that she re-evaluated she really didn't know what she was doing, but when has that ever stop her. Running away from a battle was not one of her strong suits and part of her wanted to slap herself for being such a fickle coward but it was time for a change.

Her eyes frantically scan left and right trying to look for an edge. Nothing but typical industrial stuff like boxes, ropes and- "Ahh!"

Plain rotten-luck has let the blond to fall face first into the muddy asphalt ground. With all the constant tripping in the middle of a shipping yard void of people and under the lit broken moon Yang would wonder if she was one those horror movie helpless girls running away from some murderous psycho.

It wasn't that far from it, she told herself.

Getting up Yang felt the snag of the culprit around her right boot: a rope. She felt like cursing it off that such a stupid reason caught her. While taking it off an idea popped into her head: a devilish one. Looking around the setting: a bunch of loading bay docks line up. It was perfect for what she had in mind.

She took off one of her balletic gauntlets. "Think outside the box." she said with a grin.

* * *

Neo was stalking the trail of the girl who escaped her.

One of the things she enjoyed was playing around with her opponents. The ones with pride made for a spectacular, probing dissection; both physiological and sometimes literal. But as much as she like to amuse herself with this scatterbrain girl a schedule demanded that she pick up the pace.

Striding at a faster rate Neo was on the move. Yang was nowhere to be seen but the trail was still hot, Neo could sense that she was hiding, just a few feet from the hidden blond she stopped. With a grin Neo waved her umbrella, and a noise similar to a light wind chime ranged. The area before them briefly glisten like a crystal; Yang walked into her trap and the exact place where she wanted her in.

Yang peaked around the corner, Neo was looking around aimlessly; unaware of her. Yang smirked, she then tossed the rope out catching Neo's attention, soon after the blond step out with the smug smile of hers. "Hey ice cream!" She cocked the (only) ballistic gauntlet on her left hand. "Ready for another round?"

The mute girl put her hand on her hip and sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yang fired her blast at her.

Predictably it was dodged as Neo slid under the fire, she immediately kicked up Yang's arm from underneath, and then a backwards kick to the jaw send her flying up. Neo jump up passing Yang as she plummeted, with one devastation spinning kick she slammed down Yang cold. She let out one final groan before her head collapse.

The mute girl pulled the blade over her with a twisted smile.

* * *

"What do you say Blake, what is your answer?"

Blake looked dejectedly at him. She couldn't believe what he was asking. Part of her wanted to come back to the White Fang more than anything, but not like this. Not under his rule or any of the other leader's, not the new ways.

He was right in a way, she hid her true self for the reasons the White Fang were fighting for. For the reasons why she hid them from her own team. Adam would have been right about her identity issue: a few months ago. But, now it wasn't the case, she knew where she belonged.

Blake looked back to Adam's face. He only looked like the man that took her underneath his wing and stayed with her, good and bad, for a split second she thought she could rejoin in a vain attempt to change him and the White Fang from the inside.

Her eyes narrowed, but sometimes, things had to be let go.

"Never Adam, Never." She drew her sword. "What is your rebuttal?"

He stood with a stoney face against her guard; not even drawing his sword. "Everything that needed to be said...is said." He disappointing sighed. "I will leave you without confrontation Blake."

Blake was still on edge as Adam drew one of his arms. "As a token of peace, I will have my associate there spare your friend."

The area to the right suddenly broke into shards of glass. Blake eye's widen as she saw Yang lying face down with Neo standing over, blade in hand.

"Yang!" Blake shouted.

Then a chuckle was heard. Yang's head popped up and she propped her chin on her hands. She smiled brightly. "You Yang~ed?"

Normally the pun would agitated Blake now she felt glad to hear it.

Neo gave Yang an inquisitive and disdainful look.

Yang turn her to Adam. "Hey freakazoid, how about I'll spare you the offer of your token." She quickly pulled the rope next to her.

A cocking sound was heard around a hidden corner, Neo's eye widen as she saw one of the shotgun gauntlets with a roped tied perched on top of some stack boxes aiming right at her. It fired at her, nearly hitting but she blocked just in time, but the short distraction was all it took.

Yang quickly got up to her feet, and turn around to deliver a bone crouching punch to Neo's stomach. The small girl stood still, wracked with pain as the blow made its full impact. Yang smiled satisfyingly as Neo hunch over and backtracked with a painful grimace. Knowing when to fold them the mute girl waved her umbrella and disappeared in a flash.

With the field leveled Blake turn to face Adam.

He humphed. "I see you're in capable hands."

Wanting to confront him about all this, Blake ran to him. Emotions running high, and clouding her judgment she tried to punch him.

To her surprise, Adam shattered like glass; another illusion.

She stood there with a shock expression; He got away again. More questions and new fears started to plague Blake.

"Sounds like your friend knows my friend." Yang jokingly told Blake which broke the stupor. "What a fun bunch."

"Something bad is going to happen." Blake said worryingly.

Before Yang could say anything an explosion was heard from the distance which lit the area with orange glow. She then turn to Blake, Yang giving her a bemuse expression with her head tilted, eyes wide open with her arms extended out in a _'What the?!'_ gesture. Almost if pinning this on Blake's aforementioned omen.

Her partner was equally as baffled at the impeccable timing of her words.

"I _meant_ future circumstances, _not_ in the present time!" Blake protested, short of panicking. "Implications aside let's go!"

* * *

The roars of three Bullheads filled the dead quiet shipyard.

Luvia watched as they rocketed off into parts unknown. She said nothing about her mutual contempt for them. Before she knew it, the heiress convince her to leave without the White Fang making any attempt to stop them. Of course Weiss did block off the improvised exit with a wall of ice.

As the dark chatelaine kept her fix gaze at night sky Weiss was wondering where her teammates were. Pacing back and forth in an anxious fashion; lightly cursing their names. What could have happen to them? Weiss thought. She growled, she could never forgive herself if something happen to them because of her own obsessive endeavor.

It was all in vain after all: her scroll broke in the fall. Weiss turn to look at the collapse warehouse in front of her, C19 just simply decided to fall like a house of cards on a windy day. Looking at the burning inferno that was once the black-market warehouse she counted herself lucky that they made it out time.

She cross her arms trying to comprehend how and why a suit of armor came about and did what it did.

"Schnee," Luvia called out to her.

"Yes?" Weiss turn to her, it struck at her that she forgot to make sure Luvia was okay.

Frankly, it look like she did have better days. A stark difference from the girl from yesterday and the days before. Tired and melancholic looking, not at all like the increasingly enigmatic person she was before, aloof and regal with burning green eyes. Not the conniving tyrant that she tried to perceive her as before; just a normal girl much like herself.

In a way, the dramatic vicarious breakdown of Luvia taught her how far one would go in a situation like hers. It was terrifying.

"Luvia, do you procurer a doctor?" She said out of deep concern but tension fell as Luvia smirked.

"No, I'm fine." she drum her stomach lightly with her hands. "Although, a big juicy steak would be nice now." She sported a famish and annoyed pout.

Weiss chuckled. "Without a doubt, you're weird enough to be called a friend."

Luvia took the words with a shocking look. Friend? She would never have thought a friend would be made like this. Weiss keenly saw Luvia's disbelief plain on her face, she made it a point to never joke about friendship. The defrosting ice queen scowled, and walked towards Luvia.

She was caught off guard by the gesture Weiss was giving her. Why was she making a fist?

Again reading her thoughts Weiss thought how much this would be misinterpreted, with caution she led Luvia into acknowledging the act. "Just gently tap your fist into mine." she said firmly.

And just like commanded, the-still-confuse Luvia did just that. She said nothing as she waited nervously for a confirmation from Weiss.

The answer came from a smile. "And that's what friends do." Weiss said warmly as she retracted her fist.

Luvia nodded with smile. "I see...Schnee," she shook her head. "I mean **Weiss**, Thank you, thank you for sticking by me."

She sincerely meant it. Despite their stiff meeting years ago, and the sour events that sequenced until now she was glad to see that friendship bloomed in the end. Something that team JOLT hasn't really given her.

There were various reasons why she didn't 'click' with them, reasons she didn't want to divulge. Luvia had heard that being friend meant trusting others with secrets, but now with Weiss there was reason to disclose them, she need to tell her.

"Weiss," Luvia said with a serious face, it held Weiss's attention. "About my company and yours their-"

The buzz of her Scroll-amazingly still intact-erupted her train of thoughts. Out of her bag she pulled it out, and peer at the screen. Luvia's eyes narrowed, and anxiously bit her lips.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

Luvia opened her mouth, but soon closed. She looked away, "Nothing, forget about what I said."

Weiss gawked, wondering what to say next, then she suddenly felt lighter. "Weiss, you're safe!" Yang yelled, She picked up icy girl on grateful whim.

"What are you doing! let me down!" Weiss protested wildly as she struggled under Yang's bear hug.

"Nah, Ice queen I was worried!" Yang put her down with a smile.

"I'm fine, we're fine!" dusting herself off, flustered face demanding an answer. "Where were you two?" she said trying not to raise her voice.

The two girls exchanged glances, Blake tried to come forward to explain was stopped by Yang as she casually held her back with her hand.

"We got jump by the bad guys, but we took care of them." The blond said teasingly.

Blake felt unsure of not explaining what really happen, but upon taking a closer look at the exhausted and worn girls, she didn't want to needlessly worry Weiss at the present time.

* * *

After they got some gripe from Weiss, she finally felt satisfied enough for them to leave the area still under dying ember havoc.

Unknown to them a pair of burning, amber eyes was watching them.

On top of a warehouse, a figure in a dark-green, hooded-robe was there to witness the devastation that the White Fang had suffered. There was no emotion of the face, it obscured except for the glowing eyes.

"So you have finally come at last highness," a playful voice called out.

The hooded figure turned around, the face came alive with hate, lips curled and eyes flared. Mercury just smiled back, and Emerald scowled with her arms crossed.

"Ahem, my apologies, I should say **Wicked Queen**," Mercury sarcastically bowed before putting his hand on his hip. "Took you long enough Queen, seven days, and one hell of an introduction later, and you finally come to play."

"So, Cinder sent 'the ladies-in-waiting' to bother me at her behest?" the Wicked Queen said a hush, emotionless voice.

The insult hurled at them cause Emerald scoff out loud while earning a impressed laugh from her partner. "Ouch, kitty got claws." Mercury smirked.

Angry and wanting the young night to end, the thief girl hurried the conversation along. "We wouldn't be here if you simply done what Cinder assign you do, keeping the White Fang in order was your priority."

The Queen glared back with her burning eyes. There was speculation in the air on whether the hooded figure was human or not as she let out a frustrating and monstrous growl that almost deafen them.

"I've done what I was asked to do. I made the White Fang pay dearly, not just because I was asked to but because they deserved it." she said. "I'll make everyone who messes with what I have pay."

Mercury shook his head unimpressed. "Well, Queen I think-"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

The hooded figure started slowly marching forward; Mercury was keeping his cool while Emerald kept her hand near the holster just in case. With those familiar amber eyes she didn't know what would be the case.

"Remember, you're Cinder's subordinates. _My_ subordinates are Cinder's." the hooded figure tilted her head. "So, don't think...obey."

In a split second the Wicked Queen disappeared in front of them.

"Wow, I sense a bit of Deja-Vu there," Mercury clicked his tongue. "Gee, I wonder what she got that from."

Emerald shook her head. "Nothing compared to the real thing."

* * *

Hei "Junior" Xiong was having great late-night.

Despite the ugliness that decided to rear it's ugly, scary blond head earlier that night lady-luck decided to take pity on him.

It is if the night life of Vale single-handedly started pouring into his honest little club. Hell, he had to appoint the twins to bouncers for a while because fights were started by rich dweebs who wanted to bring their lady-friends but couldn't do to limited capacity. Of course the ladies got in; guy-less.

Music blaring, and lights flashing to the young, rich and hip bodies as they dance filled the club. Junior was so happy he felt like strutting over there to show off some moves. But there was 'legitimate' business needed to be made out back, and money calls.

Adjusting his tie with a smile Junior made his way to the door behind the bar. Then he heard a sound that made his blood run cold: a pitch scream of a woman.

Spooked, he turn towards the dance floor only to see completely normal with dancers. After some consideration he shrugged it off as hearing things. But before he could walk another step he heard another, then a man's abrupt scream.

He hastily turned around to see some of the people huddled around before slowly walking backwards. Scared from something.

Soon, one by one those of the group were falling down unconscious on the tile floor. Then more and more people started dropping like flies.

As they fell, a long, black-hair female lone figure with a large, Grimm-like mask was revealed in the middle. The masked woman in red continued to just stand there as even Junior's men started falling.

The bear-head DJ on top level went unconscious on the record making it skip the same repetitive note. Melanie standing next to him became a victim as well leaving her sister in red the only one awake.

The black-hair woman turn to her with an annoyed glare behind the mask. Getting the hint, the shocked and silenced Miltia turn the needle away before her eyes rolled back, and fell backwards against the wall.

Junior was scared out of his wits as the whole club was dead silent of people; floor littered with bodies. The masked woman started slowly walking towards him. Not going without a fight he reached for machine gun underneath the bar.

"Don't even think about it." she warned.

Ignoring her 'friendly' advice he aimed the gun at her. It was too late as the woman drew her hand, and flicked a grey, pill-like object and it landed precisely in Junior's mouth. The force of it was enough to dive right in and be swallowed.

"Fragarach." she whispered a command.

Junior soon dropped the relinquish gun, and entered into trance state. The angry and fearful face was soon washed away with a stoic look.

"Ask me your question." he said in a monotonous tone.

The masked woman came up to him. "Tell me everything you have told to Yang Xiao Long."

* * *

Ruby was at awed at the potentials that Theresa had once she told her of her semblance.

Really, if she too could walk around on any surface like it was normal she could think of so many new fighting styles to employ Crescent Rose with. But now was not the time to think about it; it was still battle time.

For being a quiet and unassuming girl the marksman found it hard to place a shot on Theresa. She was elusive and wild, not at all as she has portrayed herself. The pink-eye girl zigzag; pouncing across the arena floor each missed sniper round hissed with a cloud near her.

Theresa then ran to the curved wall, glowing with her red Aura she jumped and her world turned vertical. Not missing a beat Ruby aimed and fired a couple around as Theresa ran around the arena walls. Having enough being in the distance the red-hooded girl sped towards her in a red blur.

Seeing the rapid force coming right at her, Theresa leaped off and planted her feet firmly. During the high-speed trip Ruby hooked another magazine to feed Crescent Rose. Unmovable object met unstoppable force in a grand and deafening clash.

The now rival foes of halberd and scythe encounter with blade against blade. Breaking the stalemate Ruby pulled the trigger in rapid succession, the kinetic force pushed the weapon, making Ruby spin around. Adding her own semblance to the mix made her into a red tornado.

Winding started picking up, Theresa's eyes squinted as she kept her resistance. Her semblance that she called 'Artificial Grip' was the only thing keeping her in the fight. So long has she had it nothing could keep her away. But then again, she never met the likes of Ruby Rose.

The halberd head kept clanging as the scythe blade kept hitting it ten times each second. The force was intense. The red-hooded leader indeed earn her title of prodigy as her power let the floor to buckle, and wave like it was nothing.

Although powerful as Ruby was she was still a child. And with it, came the hard lesson of knowing one's strength and shortcomings. The red tornado started to die down. Slowly whirling, Ruby started to come to a stop.

Coming out of the revolution She slowly stumbled around, daze and confused. Looking green behind the gills, regretting the lack of foresight. "I-I'm o-okay!" the swirls around her eye said different.

"I just need a minute." she promptly fell on her back.

Theresa admired the young girl's ambition, and it was a bit of a welcome sight to see everyone wasn't perfect. Putting away Byrthen Knave Theresa stood next to the fallen girl with helping hand. "I think we should call it a draw."

Ruby held her head as she took her hand. "Y-yeah."

Up in the stands Jane looked depressed. She was worrying self sick, looking more exhausted by the minute. It looks like their battle was done, the blue-hooded leader felt bad that she couldn't help her own teammate. Being in a team was chore, but she rather liken it to helping a friend in need rather than a given task.

Getting up she was about to go over them when she heard the door creaked. There she saw a familiar face, curly orange-hair and green-eyes, almost practically a twin to her own self.

"Ruby!" the girl called out.

Penny seemingly looking like she has been in disguise with the trench coat. She enthusiastically ran towards her friend, and practically tackled Ruby.

"Penny?!" Ruby let out a muffled shout.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the oblivious instantly dropped her. "Please forgive me Ruby, it was just so good to see you again." Penny smiled.

The simple but ecstatic smile was hardly something one could not forgive. Ruby sheepishly smiled back; learning to just accept her strange friend on her unorthodox greetings.

"It's good to see you too Penny. I just didn't expect to see you this late at night."

"Well, after yesterday's harrowing events I was hastily taken back home. Because of it I was guarded heavily and I couldn't leave." she frowned then instantly like a flash she perked up again. "So I snuck away, hiding myself in this attire going incognito. And here I am!" She waved her arms.

Ruby snickered. "Gotta admit Penny, you got a rebel in you."

Penny nodded. "In my escape I also saw and met another friend." she pointed at the entrance.

Olga came in, casually strolling. "Hallo!" she waved. As she did the caught the sight of Jane in the stands out of the corner of her eyes. Jane instantly came alive, and ran down the stands, doing her own impression of Penny of she tackled Olga mid-hand wave. "Jan-!" she cried out.

"Olga, you're safe!" Jane landed on top of the Faunus girl.

"Geez Janey, I am like gone for one day." Ignoring the inexplicably heavyweight of the small girl. Instead focusing on how awkward they look with her leader straddling her. "Janey, could ya please descend? People _might_ talk." she embarrassingly chuckled.

Jane pouted. "I don't care, let them. The point is you left your scroll behind; it got me worried."

Olga's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you~ go through it?" she asked seriously.

The sudden concern of trepidation made Jane withdraw her sulking expression. "No," she said timidly, getting back up, and pulling out the scroll. "You left it behind and my imagination ran wild. Especially after yesterday..." She handed the scroll back to Olga who defused her emotions.

Olga felt bad that she would accuse her leader and partner of misdeeds. It made her heavy with guilt. "Don't worry, that Colorado chick knows not to mess with the likes of Olga Jaeger, great huntress of Atlas." she did her best impression of a hearty laugh.

Jane smiled. "I guess you're right. Sorry Olga."

"Aye Janey," she rubbed her slightly bruise chin. "It's been a heck of night to do stuff for the old family." Olga winked.

* * *

The fleet of Atlas military airships hovered ominously over the city of Vale.

Many people were bothered by the constant patrol of the large ships, others felt safer. Back up by the council of Vale their presence was felt even more by the soldiers and androids covering the streets 24/7.

Deep in the belly of the flagship, General Ironwood observed behind a large glass window one of their most preeminent undertakings in the field of defense. Something revolutionary that would change how the people of Remnant would be defended.

A team of scientist clad in white worked diligently on four silver pods: each the size of a humanoid.

The pods had a round port window with thick glass, obscure by the view point, all of them shared an emblem of a little owl with the words '_Program Legacy: We define our own Legacy_' circling it. A sinister-like motto in the right light but Ironwood trusted them to know what they were doing.

As the working scientist moved away different names accompanied each identical pod showed: from right to left, _Titan, Eos, Xoanon_, and _Sepia_.

Eyes staring intensely he didn't notice the doors next to slide open until the person holding a clipboard talked. "I see you're admiring our hard-work James." The dark-skin man in a button lab-coat tried to say with the most professional look. But really he's been trying to impress his old friend ever since he became Colonel.

The General kept his uptight face as he turn to Dr. Carnelian, "While I see the many benefits of having synthetic hunters, Team TEXS attributes still need to be tested in real time battle." he glanced at the same emblem that was sewn on the doctor's breast pocket. "I see that you as a representative of Program Legacy will take care of that?"

The small smile that Dr. Carnelian disappeared. "Yes, I have talked it over to the higher ups, and they have addressed it with the Vale Council to try convince Headmaster Ozpin to lend a few promising students for a joint exercise as a cover test."

"I see." Ironwood raise his eyebrow.

"You say try, but something tells me you want _me_ to be the one to try." he said carefully.

Dr. Carnelian waved his clipboard as he started getting anxious. "I know the headmaster is an old friend of yours, with Program Legacy, and a foreign council involve I fear politics would muddy things up."

The General let out sigh. "Ozpin needs the see the world outside Vale isn't golden. I need to convince him personally to see it my way, if not...I don't want to lose an old friend like this."

"We've been dropping the ball went it to comes to friendship lately." the Doctor agreed sympathetically. "First, we stole some of the blueprints to create these." he waved at the window. "and now, yesterday we almost lost Penny."

He covered his face. "If Sheldon ever found out…"

"Dr. Victor already _has_ lost a daughter." Ironwood said sternly. "We won't lose another one." he continued. "Yesterday, it reminded us why we are doing this. That we have enemies, not idiotic bandits or Grimm but sophisticated hidden adversaries. And with Team TEXS as the starting point we will make sure this world won't lose anybody else on something that could have been changed."

"True," Dr. Carnelian nodded sadly. "But our friends will never forgive us."

The General left for the door. "I need to let out some steam, and interrogate one of our prisoners."

Deep inside the lower levels of the airship. The General made his way down some stairs with pair of soldiers accompanying him to the brig. Trying to be intimating as possible he commissioned two patrolling Atlesian Knights to join him, directing them to outwardly extent their guns as a show of force.

He and the group stood outside the door waiting. Expelling his breath, his eyes narrowed with a scowl. Tightening his fist, ignoring his troubled hand he open the door.

Inside the dim light room, an orange-hair young man snoring at the end of a wooden table yawned, and coolly greeted them. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep." Torchwick tried to show them off the door if it wasn't for his arms chain to the armrest.

Ironwood stood stoic as his men closed the door, and covered the door with their fingers at the triggers ready for anything.

"Oh, hey General, I was beginning to think you spurned me, and left to chase a new dashing rogue." always with a joke he lolled back into the chair. "I guess I'm just the jealous type."

"Roman Torchwick," he dictated. "Do you want to keep this civil?"

"If I wanted to keep things civil I wouldn't be the man I am, wouldn't I? But in this case yes, good general, I would like to keep this civil." he shrugged. "This suit isn't cheap, its Mistralian y'know."

"I'm not going to ask again; Who do you work for?"

Torchwick chuckled. "and I'm not going say again; Isn't obvious?" He lean in, and paused. "You are looking at him."

Ironwood slammed the table. "You're lying."

The criminal wasn't the slightest intimated. "I am not, lying now seems a little too worn out."

The General went for a show of force as he silently commanded one of his men to point his weapon on the captive. "Who's the mastermind behind the attack on Vale?"

"Oh! Bringing in the good old Atlas might now are we?" He smiled briefly before it turn serious. "I don't know. Really they just pay me in envelopes and I do _their_ dirty work: Robberies, preps and set up." Torchwick lean in back. "It's good honest/dishonest work that I do! Much more than I can say about you General."

He growled. "What was the attack for? you utterly failed, so what was it for? sending a message?"

"Something like that, actually more like a test." Torchwick yawned. "Can we speed this along? I'm getting kinda bushed here."

"A test? what for?"

The criminal rolled his eyes. "How about another day? I really can't talk while I need to count some sheep."

Ironwood said nothing as he raised his arm. Again another soldier aimed his gun.

"Nice toys," Torchwick smirked. "But if you're not-"

He was cut out as a bluish bolt zapped by his ear getting his full attention. "Not nice." he frowned.

"Well?" Ironwood looked smug. But in reality he was losing his patience.

Since he felt tired Torchwick spill something that would end this charade. "You didn't hear it from ol'd Roman but the test that my client wanted to committed was if a similar attack could be done again." he lean in so that he was clear enough for Ironwood to hear. "On Beacon."

Ironwood's eyes widen. "You…" he turn around. "We're done with him." he ordered his men to leave. He then turn back to Torchwick who had a satisfied smile. "The Vale council will decided what to do with you. In all hope, I will be glad when they will send you back to me to enact your sentence."

"I'm sure they will General, I'm sure they will." he tried to sleep as Ironwood slammed the door.

The room was quite. Torchwick still pretended to sleep as he heard light footsteps behind him. "You're a little late." he open his green eyes to meet two brown ones. "Neo."

The small girl smiled before she pouted with a scowl upon not being greeted warmly.

Torchwick shook his head. "Yes, Yes, I missed you too Neo."

Neo's smile return as she pinched his cheeks earning a light-hearted ire from him. "Neo, be professional!"

He sighed and then turn to look at her. "I'm going to have to task you on two important things. Tell Cinder I have told that fool Ironwood of the plan as instructed, and as for the second, seeing as I could only really trust you specifically with this job,"

Neo felt flattered, openly smiling, and pressing her hand on her chest with an 'oh, stop!' expression.

"Professional!" he had to stop himself from shouting. "Make sure Ironwood, and his _loyal_ men continue chasing the bait."

The small girl nodded before she bid a bow and disappeared.

Torchwick chuckled evilly. "The end of the month is going to be something."

* * *

After all the events that transpired, it was late into the night, and the girls of team JOLT were all resting. Some more peacefully than others: Olga was struggling to go to sleep, tossing and turning, Jane shuddered while not making a sound, and Theresa was soundly snoring.

On the far side of the room a light glowed from the one awake member.

Luvia dress in her lavender nightgown and braided hair she kept her eyes glued on her scroll. Thumb pressing on the screen keyboard. She replied to the last message that alerted her during her conversation with Weiss.

_**'Dragonfire: Diablo, what did you mean not yet, and that you were going to show me something.'**_

Luvia hit send. The reply came in a couple of minutes.

_**'Diablo: I mean exactly as I said. You cannot tell the others, especially team RWBY, yet.'**_

Luvia bit her lip.

_**'Dragonfire: Not even "Big eyes" and "Just right"?'**_

_**'Diablo: No. Not them, not "Just right". There is **__**_**_**plotting **_against **_them, **__**_**plotting **_against the kingdoms of Remnant, Let me show you what they are planning.'**_

Taking a minute to absorb it all in, Luvia nearly dropped her scroll. Her eyes widen with horror.

She looked over to her team still sleeping. "I see." she said solemnly.

* * *

****Author's final Note: The plot thickens. Neo shows up, Adam shows up, Raven finally shows up and the titular antagonist the Queen shows up finally too. ****

****Luvia and Weiss finally become friends and Yang beats up Neo, ha! ****

****Theresa semblance is shown too, walking around on any surface, I like it.  
****

****Torchwick is scheming something and who is this Diablo that Luvia is talking to?  
****

****Can't wait to get the chapter started, is going to be action pack. Especially with Penny's unauthorized little siblings, Team TEXS, appearing.****

****And yes, the team acronym name is appropriate: they will kick a lot of ass. ****

****Also it took longer to write this than I intended ****

****Read and review if you please. Feedback is great.  
****


	9. Chapter Eight: Team Building Exercise

****Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Been busy writing my other story, and I guess I got stuck in between.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Eight: Team Building Exercise**

It was a fresh late morning approaching noon. Docile at first glance, Emerald Forest was a land of endless green that held many dangers beyond its ridged forms and deep chasms. It made for the best hands-on training exercise for aspiring Hunters ready to fight back against the forces of darkness that prevailed on Remnant.

Yes, the very reason the elite school of Beacon found it best to settle in the vicinity of it. Easy pickings for the students of the academy. At least, almost all.

"Ah!"

Jaune had the most unfortunate predicament of speeding down into the bed of the forest faster than anybody thought possible.

Meanwhile, above him, five bullheads, and a grand Atlas airship hovered. Inside one of those bullheads his shock (former for the day) partner held her hand, covering her open mouth. Next to Pyrrha, the senior huntress Goodwitch, couldn't believe his awful luck, and part of her felt sorry for him.

And the culprit who manage trip, and push Jaune out of the open door too early laid-face first-on the floor still. Nora-non the wiser-quickly moved over to tie her shoe. "Boy! Loose laces really causes some trouble huh?"

She got up and looked around, not seeing her team's leader she asked. "Hey! Where did Jaune go?"

Jaune's partner for the day sighed at his friend's troublesome predicament.

"I'll get Jaune." Ren assured as he leaped out of the ship; still face palming.

* * *

**Earlier that morning. **

Theresa sat at the end of her bed. Pensive and quite; very unsure of what to do next. A letter laid on Olga's bed in front of her. The girl received it this morning by express delivery. As soon as she got it she laid it on the bed, and awaited on what to do with it. The letter was addressed to her with the sender's name written on it: Thesis Monarch. Her mother.

Lovingly written, her mother personally took time to handcraft each letter and punctuation. Despite that her mother was one of the members of the council of Atlas she still found time to keep in touch with her only daughter and family. It has always been like this ever since they lived in the town of Via on the outskirts of the kingdom. Theresa hands nervously scrunched on the grey skirt, trying remember something painful, a missing memory on why her mother pursued a seat in the council.

Just then the door open. Luvia also dress in her grey Prometheus academy uniform came in with a lazy gaze; like she's been up all night. Ever since her transition from Via to Atlas Luvia was always with her, and it only became natural that they would become partners.

Luvia yawned as her eyes moved to Theresa who was still conflicted. "Theresa? Are you alright?" Luvia has always looked out for her since their partnership started. At first it felt a bit constrain, but now it felt sincere.

The quiet girl did not respond. When she gets like this Luvia knows that she won't budge for an answer until the problem is found. Looking at how Theresa kept staring at the letter on the bed was sure bet that she just found the problem.

Eying it, she did her knowing trait of biting her lip. Luvia turn back to Theresa. "Theresa, your mother, is something wrong?" she asked in a unnatural way.

Without batting an eye Theresa spoke. "No." her head drooped. "It's…it's just I have not seen her in a long time."

At this rate there was a wonder on why Luvia's lips wasn't raw with self-inflicted bite marks yet. _'Your mother thinks of you all the time, she cares about you Theresa, more than you ever know and more than you ever want to find out.' _

"Theresa," she spoke warmly; enough to get her attention. "You know more than me that your mother wouldn't be busy in Atlas if she wasn't doing this for you."

The girl looked away. "I know…but still, I wish it was like the old times." she said sadly.

Luvia picked up the letter, "Then tell her about the new times." She pulled out Theresa's hands, and place it on her palms. Confuse, she looked up to Luvia.

She spoke. "So reply to her, tell her about the adventures we had, and the hope for the new ones to come. Tell her on how you're on your way to stand shoulder to shoulder with the great hunters and huntress of our time. As the member of team JOLT." Luvia smiled to reassure her.

A faint blush appeared on Theresa's cheeks. Her partner's words were earnest, and she wasn't going to let her down.

"You right, I will." Theresa nodded, picking up the letter she headed over to the desks: her own desk.

Luvia had made sure one of the renovations of the room was to have desks for everyone rather cluttering around on only one. She left the letter on a to-do container-which was empty. Turning around with smile she thanked Luvia.

But a question arose. "Where is the others?" she asked.

Luvia stood there perplexed before she suddenly remembered why she came here. "Jane sent me to fetch you for breakfast."

Theresa tilted her head. It's been an hour since breakfast started. "Then most of the bacon, ham and chorizo have been claim by now."

Luvia's eyes filled with her own brand of horror. "You're right! Lets hurry!" before Theresa could say anything her meat-eating partner grabbed her by the hand, and off they rushed to the dinning hall with a door slam.

* * *

As per usual, Jaune and Pyrrha would start their day with a vigorous match of blades on the roof of the dorms.

The area pinkish-orange from rising sun set the stage as the swords clanged. Even in the days of androids and airships these two would fight like the warriors of the undying, ancient ways.

Jaune gritted his teeth; Pyrrha was not giving him mercy. All of yesterday they had a heated discussion about the applications of Semblance to a Hunter's life.

Aura and Semblance created the foundation of the kingdom of Mistral. With it the kingdom stood the test of time, and has been known as the oldest kingdom in Remnant. Back when she was younger, Pyrrha wanted to be known as a warrior outside the uses of Semblance. She wanted to prove that her own hard work and skill could exempt her from it. But no matter how well she worked, there was always a Semblance user that would beat her.

Desperate, she would eventually give in after finding out her Semblance. It was so subtle she began using it in battles, and passing it off as her own weapon, and overall fighting skills. Eventually she would come to give in into her kingdom's revered-like belief on Aura and Semblance while keeping it a secret. Pyrrha had no doubt on her mind that without either, a hunter wouldn't last.

She didn't want that to happen to Jaune. She wanted to convince him that just using his sword and wits weren't enough. She didn't want to lose him.

But at this rate she couldn't. Pyrrha had underestimated him.

Jaune didn't know anything on why she felt this way. On the other half of the coin he wanted to prove to her that he can, and will become a hunter-a great one-without relying on Semblance like some kinda of clutch.

He used to know more than a few other like-minded individuals that wanted to fight, and be something more, but they were easily taken down. That their Aura was too weak and Semblance too ineffectual. Regardless, Jaune knew it could be possible, his Arc history has already told him so. The maiden Nina watches over him, and he knows that he could succeed.

With a swift up swing Pyrrha was caught in surprise. Now she's the one in his mercy.

_'No, not now. He_ _can't' _Pyrrha began to panic.

She couldn't let him win, and get his way; something had to be done. Her will was subconsciously translated into her powers as she subtly pushed his sword away. Seeing her opening she unleashed a flurry of slash attacks with her own blade.

Jaune was at a lost for words. He was doing so well just now, now the hits seem to miss, and his sword became heavy as he tried to defend himself. Try as he might he couldn't keep his resolve. His brain demanded something that his body couldn't give him anymore.

All he had left was to say: Don't give up.

The creaking of the opening door suddenly brought the attention of the two. Jaune turn back to look, to Pyrrha's horror she couldn't fully stop herself on time, and pierced his chest. Thankfully his armor was thick, and he barely noticed.

"Whoa." Yang having poor timing opened the door loudly enough to break off the heat of battle.

"Yes, 'Whoa' indeed." Oobleck adjusted his glasses. Having accompanied Yang to talk to Jaune he was astonished on the carelessness his partner has displayed on him.

Pyrrha's lips quivered. "Jaune…Jaune I'm sorry!"

Jaune just smiled back. "It's alright Pyrrha. I'm okay." It didn't touch flesh, but the carrying blow did hit a little hard, although not as hard as Yang the other day, but it was up there.

"I think we should call it quits for now."

Pyrrha said nothing as she retrieved her weapon. Glancing past Jaune she saw Yang and Oobleck approaching, and her anger flared up.

Pyrrha wasn't one show or hold hate. There was indeed atrocious people like Cardin and his lackeys, but she made sure to show them their error of their ways. She wouldn't dare think she would come to feel any negative feelings towards her friend and ally, but now she couldn't help but glare at her.

"Hey Yang, um and Doctor Oobleck." Jaune awkwardly welcomed them. Still a little shaken from Pyrrha almost putting an extra hole in him.

Yang was about to greet back before Oobleck eager salute trumped her. The befuddled blond decided best to just let him finish his bout before she could get a word edgewise.

"Good Morning Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos! I see both of you are very proactive when it comes to your training, very good!" he turned to Pyrrha. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you Ms. Nikos, but I do hope you'll keep yourself more cool when in the presence of sudden company." raising a wary eyebrow at her.

She frowned and glanced away. He then turn to Jaune. "And Mr. Arc, I see you're holding your own very well even against tough adversaries! Excellent stance and prompting action, I dare say that you're becoming an exceptional swordsmen. Stark contrast to a student who thought that all Faunus carried binoculars."

Jaune cringed at that comment, nobody is going to let it go, aren't they? Oobleck continued. "No doubt you're in good hands, all in all thanks to your generous partner. Keep up the good work!"

Yang coughed and tugged at rambling professor's shirt. "Hey doc, can we go back to why I came here for?"

Oobleck deduced the subtle annoyed tone in her voice. "Oh right. My apologies." He step back, and headed towards the door. Turning his head back he said: "I'll be right inside if you need me Yang." before he left.

"H-hey Jaune and… um, Pyrrha." Yang had to build up courage to face Jaune again try to explain herself on why she went berserk, and almost took him six feet under; both figuratively and literary.

The sulking red-head was just staring her down. Yang could almost feel the burning animosity. Unlike Jaune, she was no fool, the awkward looks that Pyrrha gave Jaune was a dead-giveaway on how she felt about him. There was no way Yang could talk to him like this, she figure to be just straight with her, and just leave.

"I get it." Yang said cautiously.

Shining green eyes still glared. Clenching her fist as she watched Yang start to walk away.

"Pyrrha, its okay." Jaune laid his hand her shoulder before his attention turn to the blond girl walking away. "Wait Yang!" she turn her head back. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Yang was anxiously playing around with her fingers with one hand and the locks of hair with the other. All that buildup was down the hole. Now, the only thing she had was the wise words of Ruby: that Jaune was more incline to talk and understand than to balk and resent. Fortunately, his smile signaled the first set.

"About...about the other day...I have no excuse." she said in a defeated tone. Jaune nodded understandingly; seeing the grimace on her face and straining the words out was enough for him, but she continued. "The only thing I've come to understand about all this is that I had a lot of rage build up on me over the course of my life. Instead of letting go or let it weigh me down I decided, stupidly, to use it to my own advantage."

She sighed reluctantly. "For the most part it worked. With it I became the gung-ho chick who would come in guns blazing and come home a victor; happy as can be. But, as it is with the nature of the beast: if you keep playing with fire you're gonna get burn one day."

_'Yang.'_ Jaune didn't want to hear more of it. He had a big heart and has already forgiven her.

"I'm sorry Jaune, and to you too Pyrrha. Instead I just got everyone burn, and I'm sorry for it." she glance away, repeating one last 'I'm sorry'.

"I forgive you Yang." Jaune said. "I forgive you, but not at the expense of losing who you are."

"What?" Yang gawked like she was seeing something weird. Instead she just saw the goofy, smiling blond boy who became Ruby's first friend.

Pyrrha turn to him. She couldn't believe what he was saying, but looking at his resolve written on his face told the world he was serious.

"I mean, sure you're kinda scary (don't take this the wrong way!) but Team RWBY needs that kind of go getter recklessness. You're the tank! Busting up the big guys, and rallying up the rest of us to fight back with equal bravado. We still need you Yang, we need you to be scary."

Both Yang and Pyrrha agreed that he was smiling the fool's smile. Regardless, he words showed weight; something they themselves couldn't produce so easily. The words of a natural born leader.

"I know you have anger Yang. We all do," he took time to briefly glance at Pyrrha who blinked back. "I think you should keep using it as your own advantage because I know one day you will control it."

It took a moment, but Yang radiated the biggest grin she ever had. "Thanks Jaune, I sorta feel like a whole new Yang."

Jaune gave her thumbs up. "No problem!"

He clapped his hands. "Anyway, I'm totally starved! Breakfast is up, so lets eat!" Turning to Pyrrha he saw her just standing daze with small blush. Not that he noticed. "Pyrrha? um, you coming?"

It took a minute to respond. "Um yes, actually no, I just remembered...I and I have to talk to Nora for something." she rushed the words anxiously.

Again, Jaune saw nothing of it. "Okay? Well," turning to Yang he smiled. "Last one to the cafeteria is a rotting Beowolf!"

In a blink of an eye he rushed to the doors past Oobleck, hearing the whole speech he chastise himself for not giving the Arc boy enough credit, and for not one hundred percent trusting the headmaster on his hunch.

Yang chuckled since she knew a shortcut to the cafeteria, and she still had minutes to beat him to it. Turning to Pyrrha she was still a little bit daze, and reluctant to move.

"Hey? Pyrrha? you alright?" she paused. A knowing smile crept. "What's the matter, did you fall in love again?"

Pyrrha blushed intensified: "I think I did."

* * *

_'The nerve of him!'_

Glynda Goodwitch was too busy passing Atlas personal on her way to the Beacon tower to utter her contempt out loud.

It was a rude awaking to find the academy in the verge of being relinquished to a foreign army nearly overnight. Atlas and Vale had always had good relations with each other; the vale council would always welcoming their support. Already strengthen by Ozpin and Ironwood's established friendship. But seeing soldiers, androids, and drop-ships making their rounds around the airspace was too much for her.

The elevator door open to an Atlesian knight standing guard. If battle androids could feel the heat of her glare it would blow up a heatsink. Ignoring the android's quirky attempt at small talk she sulked thinking of Ironwood.

_'How could he!'_ Glynda thought.

Ozpin has proven time and time again that he has earn the right to be trusted. He payed for all his mistakes. There was no doubt she would follow him to a Grimm infested valley and back; because he knew of every danger lurking by self-sacrifice.

He is the headmaster not because he is gifted or destined to save the world or something; it's because he puts his trust in good people. Ozpin talks to people, gets to know them. It sometimes comes back to haunt him; he has the physical and mental scars to prove them. He learns from them, and in turn teaches them to others. That is why she, Oobleck and Port have come to respect him, and follow him.

The door's open to the view of his back as he and another man in a lab-coat who were just introducing themselves to a calm Ozpin.

Ironwood peered behind to see Glynda striding towards them. The General would have commented that she was graceful and beautiful even when looking more terrifying than a Death Stalker. But even he knew the gravity of the situation; that the time for jokes and playful talk between old friends was now over.

Ironwood squeezed his gloved hand. Ozpin was not the only one who made mistakes, and he intended to teach them all that the consistent ways will have to change.

Despite the building tension in the room the headmaster cordially greeted her like any other day. "Glynda! It's good to have you here. May I offer you a cup of coffee? It's freshly brewed." Ozpin attempted to disarm her with slight smirk.

He was a man of trying after all. "I already attempted to offer the General and his associate one, but they declined. Shame, it's Oobleck's strong blend."

She just ignored him, and went straight to Ironwood. He turned around and gave her a vacant stare.

"You have some nerve showing your face here after what you done."

To add to her ire he chose to stay silent with the cold look of his own.

Frustrated she decided to continue to instigate against his silence "Going behind our backs, and reporting Ozpin to the councils!" she growled. "You talk so passionately about trust, and yet here you are; invading my school with your army!"

"Actually," Dr. Carnelian felt the need to interject before Ironwood cut him off.

"Is that all Ms. Goodwitch?" he said flatly.

There was silence between the two.

Without hesitation Glynda raise her hand sharply and made a move to strike his face before the shout from Ozpin stopped her.

"Glynda I'm the one who brought them here!"

Too dumbfound she just stood there and uttered a quite 'what?'.

Getting the need to stretch Ozpin walked around the room and stopped. "Despite our long held differences, and current adversarial stances cause by early circumstances." he tapped his cane and silently glared at Ironwood.

"Which in no doubt has left me feeling a bit of indignation." Ironwood said nothing; Ozpin knowing he would leave that for later.

He turn back to Glynda. "Has told us right away of great trouble writing plans for Beacon."

"And you just let him waltz his army in here? Autonomous weapons and armed soldiers walking down the path next to students!" she retorted.

"I know the General has no ill will, and is only doing what he feels right. The Atlas military, councils and myself are doing things with the best of intentions."

He frowned. "Please understand. Even though I may look like I seem to be on top of everything the frank truth is I only know of my past, and my only foresight is the dear friends that I have established."

The professor had a mix of sadness and anger on her face before she cycled to a sullen look. In a quick move by her hands she opened Ironwood's lapel lifted the flask right under him. Then headed straight for the desk; pouring the flask into a cup of the mean brew, and gulped it in one move.

Done, she went back towards the elevator without saying anything. Before she entered she spoke once more: "I trust in you as you trust in me Ozpin."

The stony face Ironwood said nothing as she left. After heaving a sigh the headmaster was always one to establish a connection with new people.

"My apologies, I'm afraid I haven't introduce myself even though I suspect you already know about me." extending his hand to Dr. Carnelian. "Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon."

He did a hesitant glance at Ironwood. "And I suspect too for the time being."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Headmaster Ozpin." he shook his hand vigorously with a smile that Ozpin suspected was genuine. A contrast to his old friend who kept staring at the door.

"My name is Dr. Carnelian of Program Legacy. I heard many of great deal about you, and I can see that you have great character in you that lives up to it." he nodded like he was already a gushing fan of him.

"Bah! Don't build me up like that." the headmaster chuckled as he sat himself back into the chair. "I'm just a mere man. And I just happen to have a way with words once or twice." pouring another cup for himself; noting that Glynda nearly ran the kettle dry.

"Anyway," he took a sip. "I suspect that you and the General don't want to chitchat all morning. So, for the sake of conversation Dr. Carnelian; what is Program Legacy?"

For the second time the polite doctor was cut off. "Program Legacy is a private division of the Atlas military. Approved by the Atlas council." Ironwood said curtly.

"I see." Ozpin pondered. "Well then, I can't see any **misconduct** if the council approves of it; after all, they're the will of the people."

Dr. Carnelian eyes widen briefly, and his shoulders dense up. All subtle hints that were caught by the Headmaster's shrewd observation. The placed tantalizing words as well made the General glower.

"Misconduct? Ozpin are you trying to get a rise out of me? If so then I no longer feel any guilt for informing the councils on you."

He was surprised by those words. "So, you felt guilt for going behind my back?"

"You left me with no choice!" he shouted. "You're nothing, but a man on a throne of secrets. Just being passive, and letting the enemy run amok while you await your so called "Grand move". How could you expect me to follow you any longer."

Ozpin gave him an honest look. "I don't."

"What?" Ironwood nearly mumbled.

"I don't expect you to follow me James. You're a person and a friend; not a soldier on an order." he said inspiring utter silence from Ironwood as he continued. "I'm not a leader because someone put me in charge; I am a leader because of mutual trust. And when that trust is gone what reasons do I have for you to continue following me?"

Ironwood saw a lot of things that shook his world and his viewpoint; Mostly during the wars and battles but now? He was conflicted, he wanted an answer. "Just tell me Oz, why do you seem like you're keeping us in the dark?"

"Because you perceived me as some all knowing and all powerful great conjurer. When really I'm just a man behind Vale's Beacon. A man stupid enough to make enough mistakes to create a throne of it, but smart enough keep in touch with people who could do so much better than me, and in turn tell them not to repeat my sins."

Taken aback Ironwood could only stand to mutter the headmaster's name.

"Now," Ozpin said composed. "General, Dr. Carnelian, how may I help you?"

* * *

The General said nothing as he rode down the elevator. On the other side Dr. Carnelian conversed with his higher-ups on the phone.

He saw Ozpin all wrong. He was right about seeing him more than man; something like a grand oracle. Ozpin had always spoke with such perceptiveness like he was always two steps ahead.

Of course now that the fable around him has been unveiled he now remembered how he really was and how tragic his past shape the man he is now. Glynda was right about one thing; he had experiences he could never fathom.

The doctor tried to call him, "General?"

But there was one tragic event that they both shared on different personal levels that made the General and Headmaster of today. Back in small town on the outskirts of Atlas long ago.

"James!" Dr. Carnelian patted his shoulder; finally getting his attention.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about...a joke." he said deadpanned. "What did Program Legacy said?"

"Their glad that the headmaster has approve of the training exercise. They're ready to move Team TEXS for their first live battle in a couple of hours. They also said to pick an Atlas team to participate along with the local teams. The Mistral council has also approved a team to represent too."

"No Vacuo teams?" Ironwood asked. He wanting to make sure as forerunners of a new defense system that the androids would be able efficiently compete with any fighting style.

Dr. Carnelian shook his head reluctantly. "I'm afraid the Vacuo council wouldn't budge."

"So tell me," he rubbed his chin as he inquired once more. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you come to know the headmaster?"

It was a question that he didn't and did want to answer from time to time. The General sighed once more as the elevator made its stop.

"He was Dr. Victor's son-in-law."

* * *

It was breakfast as usual for the teams of Beacon. Although with the exception of a new team joining their ranks; With one girl in particular with unusual, ravaging taste.

"You," the regal girl said with low growing voice.

The youthful lunch-lady, still in her prime, didn't know she would face the hungry scowl of doom so early in life.

Looking like a hungry Ursa, Luvia who had burning green eyes and drool flowing without care, spoke clearly with a crazed look. "I know you have pot-roast in the back."

The weapons company heiress turn CEO always had a "sweet-tooth" for meat food. Years of being taught proper etiquette and showing professionalism went out the window as soon as she gets of whiff of the pleasant food.

"B-but's that for dinner later! I can't serve it now!"

The lunch-lady shrieked and her green hair jump out of the hairnet at the sound of Luvia slapping a pile of Lien on the counter. "I'll pay you 7,000 Lien!"

Desperate conditions called for desperate measures. There was cause for Luvia's mite frantic behavior; The low supplies of Dust meant that hunters were resorting to using their Aura offensively, and more often which meant more protein and the meat was the first to go.

The lunch-lady tried to offer an alternative with vegetable omelet, but of course Luvia still pestered.

Having tire of her bargaining, Theresa had enough. "Come on Luvia." she tried to drag away her partner still trying to sway the lunch staff into giving her the meat.

On the way Jaune ran into Ren in which he relayed that Pyrrha and Nora would be coming in later. After getting their meals they headed over to the tables were Jaune got the touch of disbelief as he saw Yang-and her team-have already been enjoy their breakfast.

Yang waved them over with sly grin. He kept his bemused expression when he and Ren made their way to the adjacent table.

"How did you?" he uttered while tilting his head.

She winked, patting the table urging his slack-jaw self to sit down. "I guess I'm just the _fastest_ Blond here." taking a sip of her orange juice she paused. "You should be thankful you don't have that title."

Before he could answer Luvia and Theresa arrive with their greetings. The small girl did her usual silent wave, and short and sweet acknowledgment.

"Good Morning Ruby, Good Morning Weiss." Luvia then turn to the other team members. "Um? It's Ms Xiao-Long and Ms Belladonna right?" bouncing a pointing finger at each with their corresponding names

"Hey, no need for formalities here." Yang responded with chipper tone. "After yesterday, You can us Yang and Blake."

She thought about it for a minute, "On second thought, since you're rich, how about I'll charge you for letting you say my name. Say three-thou-" Blake elbowed her greedy partner while Weiss hit with an apple.

"Just kidding! we're all jokers here." Yang laughed sheepishly.

In the background Theresa and Jaune greeted each other as he turn to greet her partner.

"Hey Luvia." he said with a warm smile that stunned her.

The blond knight wasn't the first boy she has met, but Jaune was the only one with nothing to hide when talking to her.

After a minute of not talking the boy started to get a little concern. "Um, Luvia? you alright?"

Wearing mad blush she blurted out, "Good evening Jaune!"

"Uh? It's morning." he checked his scroll to make sure.

"Why yes it is!" she said in same hyped voice.

Realizing how ridiculous her behavior was getting at she picked her fork and played around with eggs-that she settled for-to compose herself. "I mean, I know it is, I just woke up a little weary."

"O-okay," Jaune gave her another warm smile. "Just take easy okay? Just because you are a CEO doesn't mean you should overexert yourself."

"It's really nothing. Just mostly quick paperwork." she anxiously played with her loose bangs, turning away from his sight.

Although he did notice something different about her hair.

"You know, you look really nice with your hair not tied up in a ponytail." Jaune point out that her hair was indeed let down as she forgot prepared this morning.

Luvia's blush intensified. "T-thank you."

Weiss chuckled to herself.

After yesterday, She put two and two equal one blond ruffian that Brier had an infatuation for. Fueled by good intentions-and not, in anyway, to stop Jaune from continue pursuing her-opted to help her new friend out by setting the mood, and planning out ideas for a future possible date for the carnival opening this weekend.

Meanwhile, the sniper Faunus of the group came in with her tray looking a bit sleep deprived. Unlike the other girls she wouldn't budge on wearing the grey and dull school uniform.

"Hallo-" Olga pause to muffle a yawn, "people!"

They all greeted back. Ruby had a more concern look as she asked, "I guess you didn't get much sleep after you escorted Penny back?" she muttered a sorry.

Last night they hanged out with the remaining members of team JOLT and Penny and her practically talk till morning; or at least until the rest of her team came back. Feeling to tired herself she ask Olga to help Penny back to her residence before her caretakers noticed.

"Sorry about that." Ruby apologized again.

Olga smiled reassuringly. "It's all good. Penny's a little bit quirky, but overall she is a nice girl, and I'm glad to have helped." she flicked her wolf-ear. "You know she reminded me a wee bit of Jane."

Ruby peaked behind the Faunus. "Speaking of which, she not here?"

All of Olga's ears perked. "She already ate this morning, and left to fetch both Luvia and Theresa after they were taking too long." She rubbed her chin.

"I wonder if she got lost."

* * *

"Oh no! I seem to be lost!"

The absentminded leader told herself out loud after it became obvious that she became astray. It echoed across the hall to meet deaf ears.

_'How foolish of me!'_ becoming mad at herself for not remembering well.

After all, Jaune did as promised, and went to help her team get acquainted with the school.

Beacon Academy while not as large as Prometheus it was more complicated, and almost inaccessible to the untrained eye. But the blond leader was easily able to map out the essentials, and guide them until the exchange students were ingrained with the knowledge.

_'An Arc always keeps his word.'_ Jane thought about it.

Do all people have such a chivalric code? Should all leaders carry some? After yesterday she became aware of a sort of gap between her and her team; more so with her partner. Looking at Ruby and Jaune as examples she compared herself, and the results weren't good.

She wasn't at good at communicating with her team as Ruby was or getting her own teammates to open up as Jaune was to Theresa. Even Olga and Luvia took a shine to him; even though she suspected that her regal teammate looked at him in a different way.

"Alright then," she made a fist, and hammer it against her open palm. "Starting today I will be a better leader to my team."

With her resolve set Jane let her enthusiasm driver her as she went into the general direction of the dorms. Completely focused on her way she was practically blind to everything. Adding a crossways made the recipe for disaster perfect; she went head first into burly and tall body of somebody was walking by.

"Hey watch where you are going!"

Speaking of leaders, Jane didn't consider the bad ones as examples of what not become. Now she had the misfortune to meet one of the lousiest ones in Beacon.

Jane stumbled back a bit as he turn around. Cardin just scowled contemptibly; that is until he gotten a good look at her, and his tone shallowly changed.

"Hey, sorry about that." he said wearing a superficial smile.

Naturally Jane didn't see anything of it. "No really, it was my fault friend. I should have been more observant of your local school customs, and should not have run in the hallways."

She smiled apologetically. "Just don't think badly of Atlas for my blunders please."

"So you're from Atlas huh?" Cardin said as eyes settled on the grey and white school uniform that that Jane wore underneath her blue-duster.

Not letting the opportunity on having a date with cute girl from Atlas go by, he turned on the old' Winchester charm. "Say, since you're not from around here, how about I show you around? Vale is nice this time of year and the perfect weather for a date."

Obvious towards his advances now she decided let him down gently, Jane play it off that she was in a hurry-which was true. "Sorry, maybe in another story. I have to go meet my team."

The girl tried to leave only to be sidestep by the persistent brute. "Come baby," he obnoxiously flexed his arm. "There is no hurry in seeing this gun-show!"

She tilted her head with grin. "Really? Is that all you got friend?"

"N-no," Cardin felt his ego deflate; wanting to remedy it, he told a fib. "Got the strength to prove it too." he pulled out his mace. "This beaut' alone weighs the same as a Nevermore." swishing it around like it was nothing-which was true.

Jane smiled devilishly. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" he said, convinced that he has impressed her. "I bet I could just clobber the competition on the tournament with this."

"That's wonderful!" she nearly shouted. "I am also planning on participating in the tournament, and I want to test myself with exceptional opponents."

"It's that a fact?" Cardin said amused. "How about you try to lift my mace, and see if you're ready."

Jane nodded. "I'll do you one better."

"You wh-!"

The battle-oriented girl, always on a lookout for the next challenge, lifted up the renowned bully, and propped it him on the palm of her hand. Cardin cried out as he tried to balance himself while Jane had a disappointed look; it wasn't much of a challenge.

***Cough***

Jane was beckon to turn around, she yelped like she was caught doing something wrong; in the eyes of her headmaster it wasn't that far from it. Seeing Ironwood standing firm with a menacing look caused her to drop Cardin with a painful groan.

The General was not amused. He expected the soldiers in his company to act discipline, and as headmaster he expected his students to act accordingly.

Seeing as he needed a local team from Atlas to participate in the team building exercise/test, and there was a student in Prometheus garb who obviously needed to be corrected to the right path.

"Young lady, would you please present yourself, and your team name."

She nodded feverishly. "Jane Lazuli, leader of team JOLT. Headmaster Ironwood Sir!"

"At...ease." his voice trailed off.

He didn't know why, but he felt a little faint. The girl, something about her was so familiar, yet he couldn't fathom why.

"Sir?" Jane started to get concern by the sight of him hunching over.

There were among thousands of students that he had oversaw, and named hunters-in-training back as headmaster; so many faces, so why is she triggering something?

"Should I get a nurse?" her head was waving back in forth; indecisive and anxious.

"No! No, I'm alright."

He tried to play it off. In truth he didn't know why it hurt. The fever-like pain in his head, and the ache in his right arm was so sudden.

"Just some old war wounds acting up."

"Oh dear, are you sure?"

Done rubbing away the pain, and straining out his jacket Ironwood gave her a stern face. "Yes, anyway. Jane, seeing as you're a leader, I don't need to remind you that you should be a model figure among your peers." He glance at Cardin who was shambling to stand up without falling again.

"You shouldn't pick on others, even if they are weaker than you."

Jane covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my, I didn't' mean to," she too glance back, and then at Ironwood. "I was told by him that his weapon was heavy, and he offered to test myself for the tournament."

After hearing her explanation he smiled. "I see, if it's a challenge you want then it's your lucky day. In collaboration with the Beacon headmaster, they'll be a joint training exercises that will involve a selection of handpicked teams, and seeing as I need a local team from Atlas to participate I think it would be the perfect opportunity for team JOLT to join."

"Oh that's wonderful!" she pumped her fist. It was just the chance for her, and her team to strengthen their bonds and skills.

She raise her hand, and saluted. "Don't worry Headmaster Ironwood, my team will be ready to represent."

The General raised his eyebrow. Like a feeling of deja-vu, a searing pain enveloped his forehead once more. He was able to mask it with a wince. "Good, good," his voice trailed off again before he regathered his thoughts.

"The Beacon headmaster should be informing his selections short-"

Ozpin is indeed just a man, but he wasn't without his bouts of whimsy and timing. Cardin's scroll vibrated with a mass-spread massage.

"It seems like your friend there is one of the chosen." Ironwood smirked.

* * *

"Looks like crème de la crème is here."

Yang commented at the sight of the four teams gathered at the amphitheater. "Kinda." she retracted comment after seeing that CRDL was present among them.

After a mass message from Ozpin and Ironwood went out to RWBY, JNPR, and JOLT they began speculating what was it about.

"Yeah, the selection seems to be arbitrary and narrow." Blake directed her attention to the headmaster.

They've been used to the Atlas presences ever since students arrive from the kingdom, but now they were looking like they have taken the place over. It was a challenge _not_ to spot soldier on the grounds or a dropship in the air.

The Faunus worried if it had to do with Adam. Could he, and the White Fang be planning something big?, Blake thought.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here" a contemptible voice called out from behind them.

Ruby, Olga, and Jane felt their blood boil as they knew full well who that was. They simultaneously turned around to see the pigtail red-head girl with a vile smirk that you could find on a Grimm approaching them.

"It's been some time, chicken chicks." Colorado said.

Even though it's been a couple of days since their last meeting-and that they've gave her a satisfying wallop-their disdain for the bully couldn't be washed away. The creep turn to leer at Theresa who shuddered; Luvia noticed it, and tried to calm her down.

Ruby said nothing: the contempt that her eyes held was everything that needed to be said. Olga fared less. She lowered her stare, and growled; just itching to claw at Colorado.

Nevertheless, they were overshadowed by the cheeriest girl turn stoic. Like a vengeful phantom she silently ambled ahead. Colorado never let off her prideful sneer as Jane coldly stared at her.

"You,"

"Yeah?"

Both said nothing else. Standing like a couple of statues they challenge each other silently. There was air of uncertainty of what was going to happen next as all eyes fell on them.

Like a slow burning fuse Colorado's hand was slowly crawling towards her club weapon while never giving the staredown a letdown.

Fearing that something was going to happen, Ruby tried to intervene only for someone else to do so with the softest, booming voice they ever heard.

"**Enough.**"

Colorado turn to the commanding voice as well as Jane. The troubling making girl suddenly quivered, when you hear a command from the woman with the burning eyes you would do as they say.

Cinder sauntered over with Mercury and Emerald in tow.

The amber-eye leader was featured in her combat uniform: the sleeveless auburn dress that was held together by a brown-leather girdle-belt, pouches lined around the belt holding inside many dust vials. She was built with defense in mind as well, her left arm shine from the armor vambraces. On her bare right arm she held a round buckler shield on her forearm.

With all that armor Cinder gave off the character that she wasn't one to be messed with. Her long black heel-boots stomp the floor, not once wavering her commanding posture at her subordinate.

"You're already at my patience Colorado. Trying to instigate a skirmish with your fellow students will not quell my wrath."

Her burning scowl was the only warning Colorado would get, still shaking she quickly nodded.

Cinder then turn to Jane will a smile that came off as pretentious. "I'm sorry that my rogue partner has been giving you trouble lately. Please accept my apologize as a leader to another."

It took every fiber in Jane's being to not outwardly scoff at her. Cinder then turn to Colorado who was more keen than ever not to push the issue further.

"Colorado, apologize."

And without any argument she did just that; Jane didn't say nothing, she just turn around, and left towards her team.

Cinder simply smiled as her own team assembled around her.

Goodwitch-who still looked pensive and abysmally frail-walked up to the microphone, and spoke after the initial feedback.

"Students, if I could have your attention please. Both Headmaster Ozpin and Headmaster Ironwood would like to address, and elaborate on why you were gathered here."

Stepping aside Ozpin took her place. He briefly scanned the five teams; stopping at both Ruby and Jane-showing a small smile at the latter.

"Thank you for coming here in such short and abrupt notice." his serious eyes narrowed.

"As the breach attack that occurred a couple of days ago has shown us, the creatures of Grimm are relentless engines of destruction, leaving ruin to any grounds that they come across on; whether in the country or in our very homes. It is our age old foundation that we live, and train to deal with this situation. Unfortunately, even though we fended off the attack without loss of life we did fail in preventing the attack in the first place. As keepers of the peace we failed to take the account that the forces that prevail against us will not keep their assault consistent and old, which means neither should we with our defenses."

He turn to Ironwood. "And that's why we need to train in every scenario. The Grimm will not always be the face of our enemy, because peace has many enemies, but it also has many allies. Today with the combine forces of Vale and Atlas we will be conducting a stress environment for you to participate in. Headmaster Ironwood will be explaining this portion further."

The General felt a conflict of interest in his own mind. Today was a day that shook him to the core.

He still wanted to believe in the image of the huntsmen; that they were ever watchful guardians. But on the other hand he sees them as sentries in post. They're not made for full-on warfare; they need to eat, they need to unwind, they need to live, and unfortunate outcome of many was death.

They're not machines.

But they did have something machines didn't. For now. As of now there is neoteric creations that could simulate just that. Meaning wars could now end easily, and peace could be secured with perfection. Or so he thought.

Ironwood took a fast as light moment of clarity before he addressed them.

"I like to thank you all for being here. As I stand here, and see all of you, I remind myself that almost everyone wants a sort of peace. We all have the capacity to safeguard that peace, but some choose not to. I respect that. I seen the horrors of conflict during my military career, so I could see why they choose to live a more calm life. But that choice is built on the blood and sacrifices of others. And that's why we are here. That's why hunters exist. From policemen to the military they all owe their foundation to hunters, and their never ending plight."

* * *

**Later**

The luck of the Arc boy became bleaker by the second. Coughing up a fly that he swallowed Jaune needed to think up of a plan quick; so far, being in the stressful environment provided none.

What would the average person do in this situation?

No, he couldn't think like that.

Jaune wasn't just the average person, he is hunter in the making. Even if he wasn't supposed to be there, he still had the requirements to do so.

"Jaune!"

He still had a partner-one that he hadn't work with yet. Ren dove next to his leader, and attempted to calm him down.

"Ren! I can't land!" Jaune spiraled further into panic as the green floor started to get closer.

"Neither can I; at least not at this angle and velocity." Ren said deadpanned. It didn't help the situation one bit with Jaune who was still screaming his head off until Ren spoke once more. "Listen, I have a plan of sorts, but I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Whatever it is just do it quick!"

Ren shook his head. "Not me, you're the one that needs to do it." He directed him. "Pull out your sword, and pointed in down-thrust stab."

Jaune wasn't one to doubt his friend, but now? Regardless he had faith in Ren-and not a lot of options came to mind. Doing what he said Jaune looked at Ren.

"Okay, I need you now to focus all the negative emotions that you can."

"What?!"

"Just do it!" the stoic shouted.

Knowing death of certain, he closed his eyes, and did just that. Every bad thought, every sadness, every angry action. But then his heart started to ache, a person he never thought would appear among the brooding did so vividly.

He couldn't believe he saw Pyrrha.

"Stab!" Ren shouted again.

The stoic boy timed it right; a giant black creature appeared covering the horizon.

The Nevermore sped towards them, and Jaune planted the sword into the neck of the Grimm. Ren landed shortly behind him, running past Jaune he fired shots into the creature's eyes blinding it. It let out a shrieking cry as the knight dug the sword further with a series of grunts and growls.

Ren grabbed on to him for support, Jaune struggled to hold on as the Nevermore started crashing down into the woods. The wind whipped debris against their faces, then the tunnel of sound became quiet as they made it a stop.

Jaune smiled. "Oh, we're alive." he rested his forehead on the hilt. "I'm gonna vomit."

"Just not on me." a relieved Ren patted his shoulder before he dropped off the huge body.

The blond knight retrieved the sword from it, and did the same.

He looked back, and gave it a moment of respect. "I know you're a monster, but thanks for your noble sacrifice."

* * *

With a soft grunt Pyrrha made it down the tall tree in which she safely landed.

Tugging at one of her ears they felt like they were burning, shrugging it off as the aftereffects of falling from such a sight she ignored it.

After seeing the bodacious feat of Jaune and Ren as they made it out alive with the "help" of a Nevermore she took it as a challenge to herself and Nora that they will not waiver in the face of danger.

Nora looked up, and spotted the giant back feathers falling down slowly towards them. "Wow, Jaune and Ren are already working well together." she turn to Pyrrha. "This exercise is really doing wonders."

The champion nodded with fire in her eyes. "Then let's show them we can too."

* * *

"After you milady." Yang did a mock bow, encouraging Weiss to take point ahead.

Weiss scoffed. "I Know you're just playing around, but I suppose I should lead; after all, who know what kind of ruckus you might trigger out here."

The icy girl with her head held up high, headed off into the deep recess of the woods. Then she regretted her decision. The area became darker and darker as she dwelled deeper; miscellanies sounds of wildlife, and whatnot were the deal breaker to her.

"Come Weiss, you can do this." Yang cheered behind her. Which was a couple of yards. "All we have to do is navigated past this, and then go to the glen. After that we regroup, and we be just fine and dandy."

Taking another step more Weiss realized the sun's rays were getting less frequent as the thick canopy obscured it.

"No, no, no!"

She heedlessly backtracked into Yang with a yelp. "Whoa, easy there princess, you're started to remind me of Ruby when she was four."

Weiss scowled back; not liking the image of her being compared to a toddler version of her leader Weiss tried to turn the challenge around. "Well, why don't you take the lead for a change, huh?!"

Yang shrugged. Smiling with something to prove, she did just that, and step into the trail. "Ain't nothing that's gonna scare me here."

Weiss waited for a bit as Yang's chuckle became fainter. After contemplating she worked up the nerve, and tried to follow, only to be nearly ran over by Yang as she yelled repeatedly: "EW!"

"What's gotten with you?" Weiss asked in a mixture of panic and anger.

Yang was hesitant to answer. She trembled like she's been in the cold mountains for days, her eyes widen, with a wavy frown she covered her golden locks.

"Spider webs!" Yang said like it was the most terrifying thing in the world.

Weiss looked at her with disbelief followed by a look of disappointment. "That's it?"

"I hate spiders okay?! And I didn't want the webs getting stuck in my hair, ugh! it's just ew!"

"Fine! I'll cut it." Weiss marched ahead, ignoring her own fear, only to see the web itself, and nearly skip a heartbeat.

She gritted her teeth, this wasn't no ordinary web; it was too huge, strong and wide, it could catch a bullhead.

Weiss whispered. "It's-"

"Huge! See ice queen?! Yang yelled only to be silence by the swaying of a near by branch.

She went back to trembling, it was least the size of a house-cat, whatever it was that just jumped. Out of the darkness they could see eight-hundred, glowing red, baseball-sized eyes staring back at them. Buzzing and clicking was heard, followed by Yang whimpering.

"Grimm." Weiss said.

* * *

"Easy landing." Ruby said.

The red-hooded girl was glad to get off the stuffy old bullhead and on the soft grassy floor. Hearing a soft thud she turn around to see Blake landing perfectly.

Ruby smiled. "Wow, you really do land on fours like a-"

"If you say like a cat." Blake scowled.

Her new partner sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, I-"

"Shh." Blake held her finger on her lips, ushering a silence.

She drew weapon, prompting Ruby to do same as the bushes nearby rustled with activity. Long and thin black tails stuck out of the foliage alerting them of their presence.

* * *

"I guess we're going to have to prove ourselves earlier than we may have wanted." Pyrrha held her shield and spear in battle stance.

It was hard to tell if Nora said anything other than her head bobbing up down.

All they could hear was the snapping of branches and tree trunks followed by a simian-like hollering carried over by the locomotion of four strong limbs that shook the ground towards them.

* * *

"Ren?" Jaune said casually afraid.

"Yes?" he said back in the same tone.

Jaune pointed. "That's a dragon."

"Yes."

A wyvern-like Grimm popped it's massive head over the trees, and stared them down. The jagged grimace on the giant creature smiled readily at it's new found prey. It was made worse as the Grimm lowered it's body to reveal a stinger tail aiming for them.

The luck of the boys drop dead as another creature showed up next to it, showing its stinger as well.

* * *

**Earlier at the amphitheater  
**

"I will be honest with you." Ironwood took a deep breath.

"At this day and age, I'm see the image of huntsmen being just that; an image. Even in this academy, only a conservative amount of students who pass these halls will ever make an impact on this world. With the march of technological advances in warfare now self-sustain themselves I'm starting to feel like huntsmen are becoming obsolete." The General continued with a rousing voice and stern eyes.

With a booming voice he said. "Today, you will be given the chance to represent your peers, your foundation and lifestyle. A chance to shut me up, and prove me wrong. Today you will hone your skills with others that you're not match with naturally. You will fight in the wild on the turf of the Grimm, and you will make it your own. And once you band together again, you will face either your successor or just a whim. So enter the fray of uncertainty, and see how well you stay true to your choice. Good luck."

* * *

**Later**

Mercury huffed. "Man, I could never stand the hunter life. Fighting Grimm all day, and only getting a smidge of adoration from the yokels and dopes. Not enough quarrels if you ask me."

Cinder stayed silent as she looked up at the air. A devilish smirk appeared as she spotted the Atlas airship.

"Cinder?"

Her amber-eyes glowed with a flaming hiss. "I believe conflict will happen very soon, so don't you worry, the dull days will end."

* * *

"Are girls ready?" Dr. Carnelian asked.

His voice echoed across the constricted metallic interior. The room was built just for one purpose in mind, and that was to launch special personal to their assigned mission.

"Yes." a soft voice responded.

The girl came up to him an uncanny smile. Her bight orange-eyes showed no malice; only trying to appease the doctor whom she saw as one of her creators.

The soft nature radiated from her bright orange and rosy clothing: a short-sleeve white jacket with an orange, strip-sweater tucked underneath; the symbol of a Little owl appeared on the right shoulder. Her pink and yellow pleated skirt moved in sync with the red and orange ribbons that tied around her arms.

He smiled, "Good."

Despite them being designed to be weapons of sorts he had always had parental feeling towards them. Looking around the doctor didn't see the other sisters except for the team leader sitting on a metal bench quietly like a statue.

"Eos, Where is Sepia and Xoanon?"

With a nod she happily pointed at the two oval shaped pods; still sealed with their occupants. "They are sleeping still." The artificial girl put an emphasis with each word.

"Oh, Just as well, I'll debrief them soon enough. Okay Eos, and," Dr. Carnelian peaked behind her strawberry-blonde, orange-bow ponytail.

"Titan, as leader, I will need you inform you of your upcoming battle."

Like her sister they shared the similar freckled face and voice, but unlike her sister, Titan's deep black-eyes showed a cold expression.

Titan slowly gait towards them. Different from her sisters she has always been distant, and slightly unhinged.

She stop, awaiting orders without a hint of emotion.

The leader was a stark contrast to her partner Eos: She wore a commanding grey-sleeves duster with yellow lines on the edges; A green and black armored vest laid hidden underneath; Black, and green stripe pants, black boots and numerous grey bands around her arms. As well carrying the trademark Little owl symbol on her back.

The grey bow the left side of her short and wavy brunette head did nothing to make Titan less wicked looking.

She nodded. The Doctor took as his cue to start the mission debrief.

Dr. Carnelian stated the last part with importance. "Remember, the mission ends when the hunters-in-training are defeated. Serious injury to them will _**not**_ be tolerated, understood?"

Eos smiled. "Don't worry Dr. Carnelian. We are to protect and serve. Not destroy or kill." she did a salute.

Satisfied with the responded he turn to Titan. "I will need you to debrief your other sisters Titan. In an hour the rest of the doctors and I will come to get you ready. Until then power down after you inform them."

"Understood." Titan said.

He stood worried for a moment before he left for the door. After it close Titan turn, and left towards the pods.

Eos skipped and followed her sister. "Remember not to badly hurt the hunters. Defeat and death are not the same." she said to her.

"N-no." Titan's body shook. "B-Both are the s-same. O-only the mission c-complete matters."

Eos frowned. "But, I think that's-"

Titan turn her head; her pupils glowed burning amber.

She smiled wickedly. "D-don't think...O-obey."

* * *

****Author's final Note: Let's see if Ruby and the gang will be able to prove their worth as hunters as they survive the perilous trials of Emerald Forrest; with new kinds of Grimm and android hunters ready to strike at the end.  
****

****I hope did good with Ozpin and Ironwood's dialogue; it was hard to get down. ****

****Also I wonder what you think of Cinder's new battle clothing; I went for an archer kinda vibe. Seeing as she can't wear her usual getup as Ruby and Goodwitch will recognize her. ****

****Anyway review if you please. ****


	10. Chapter Nine: The Exhibition Of Fire

****Author's Note: Warning; ton of words, around ******12,720 words. Lots of fights. Probably should be read in sections.  
**

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Nine: The Exhibition Of Fire**

It was not long before the other teams began to touch down.

The Grimm soon congregated towards their location. Their fearsome wrath agitated by their presence fueled their relentless assault; But for the huntsmen, they were ready, eager to meet their match and exceeded it.

Olga hummed casually while carrying her trusted ax behind her back. The open and flat field in the middle of the forest made everything clear and bright. An Alpha Beowolf targeted her ahead of the pack as it emerged from the obscure tree boundary.

"Oh, the big bad wolf coming to see me? Oh dear." Olga feigned sincerity.

The large and jagged Alpha ran, and stop short of the huntresses-in-training. It got up from its four legged stance, and before it could finish its intimidating roar Olga swung the ax blade into the lower jaw splitting it in two.

"My, what a big mouth ya _had_." she smiled.

She continued to stay fain while the still living Grimm struggled to escape. Olga arched her back and pulled the ax, and then took a great, horizontal swing towards the Beowolf, launching it back to the forest.

"Face better Grimm locally in Atlas." She remarked.

The other Grimm banded together, intending on making her pay. The Faunus let the ax-head rest on the grass floor as she eyed her seldom friendly partner move in with her rocket launcher armed. "Looks like thirdly scrubs heading our way, can Ya handle it?" Olga said to her.

Luvia kept her mouth shut. She leveled her eyes toward the green reticle. "Targets acquired." an inculcated saying that she would always utter in these kinds of stress states.

With a press of the trigger she swayed the launcher from left to right and set off a series of propelled rockets decimating the pack in a cloud of glowing explosions that surely announce their location to everyone in Emerald forest.

The explosions weren't enough to kill them all. One survivor was launched towards them. Still committed to fight no matter what; it showed its claws and fangs as it plummeted.

Olga looked up. "Ya gotta give them credit for not giving up."

"I got it." said Luvia.

She raised her arm towards it and focused. Her body bathed in a purple hue of her Aura. Only a few feet the lone Beowolf dropped like a stone.

It struggled to get up, it wasn't given much of a chance. Luvia reached for her short-range shotgun, and fired twice only to leave it still alive much to her chagrin.

Olga sighed, lugging her ax. "I got it." opening the trigger safe-guard she fired at the Grimm after it gave them one last defiant roar.

The air crackled from rail-gun, and the headless body fell to its side.

After all was said and done, they both reloaded their weapons. Luvia started to head off towards the general direction of the glen; she and Olga knew exactly where it was, and hope for her own sake that Theresa would make it there with Jane's help.

Her partner followed behind, silently glaring before she spoke. "You~ are a reckless one aren't you~? A maverick."

Luvia stop and shifted her side towards Olga; both silently and hostility looking at one another.

"Yes?" Luvia said. "What would you have me do?"

"Don't rock the boat." Olga told her straightforward.

The passive advice ran sour. Luvia shot her daggers as her anger build up.

Olga looked away. "Before we even entered Prometheus, we both knew what was really up. We are both strangers in the same boat."

"We both have our reasons don't we Olga?" Luvia frowned.

Olga sadly nodded. "We are both struggling; juggling our pasts and futures by walking the same path Ya and I. But we have to keep moving despite on how we feel about it."

"Yes." Luvia said with half-hearted smile. "I'm at least glad I am not alone."

* * *

"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen Grimm like that before." Ruby said curiously.

The prodigy was as much a "creatures of darkness" buff as she was a weapons one. Although both weren't mutually exclusive: Ruby did like to find out how better she could crack their defenses.

Meanwhile Blake stood poise and concentrated on the new foes at hand. To her there was no doubt that the Grimm were not be toyed with.

Taking out her weapon she spoke. "Whatever they are, we have to take them out quickly."

But first they needed to know what the hidden foes even look like. The bushes shook slightly as a pair of long tails poked out of them. They swayed tauntingly, worse and most intimidating was the scythe-like hooks at the end of them that could rival Crescent Rose.

_'Seen better.'_ Ruby smirked.

Not up for the waiting game, Blake aimed Gambol Shroud and fired at them; to her shock, it was anticipated.

A blob of black goo shielded and absorbed every bullet, in which the blob landed and splattered on the ground.

Both huntress-in-training turn to see the Grimm reveal itself.

It hissed at them from its long and scaly, black and white snout. The humanoid-lizard creature stood upright on its hind legs which had its own bony bladed accessories on the back-ends. From the bushes, the other two Grimm emerged, the red-eyes fixated menacingly at both girls, the third one at their flank swiped the air with its long and sharp claws.

The huntress had no idea what they were up against.

Regardless, they were in a standoff and their foes were Grimm which meant that they had the same agenda as the rest of them. A minute into the uneasy silence, one of two Grimm in front inhaled and fired the black goop at them. Without hesitation, Ruby quickly moved up and swiped away the goop like a home-run hit.

Unfortunately, for her own brand of horror, Ruby lamented on how yucky and harmful the black stain was on the blade. "oh man! I hope it washes off."

In between her leader's dramatic cries followed by her trying clean the goo-unsuccessfully-with a small cloth and the Grimm slowly making a calculating formation towards them, Blake tried to focus. The Faunus girl knew of these kind of Grimm before.

It was no secret that Adam was still on her mind since yesterday; trying not to make the same tragic mistake of keeping her fears bottled in again she divulged everything to Yang about her former mentor. True to her character, the partner told her not to worry about it and that her allies would have her back if he tried something funny.

But the more Blake thought about him the more it invoked memories. One of the civil and prominent aspects about him was his encyclopedia-like knowledge of Grimm. Him being originally from Atlas he would inform Blake on the regional Grimm that hailed from there. Having the knowledge pass down to her, she remembered this particularly cunning Grimm.

"Tarkos." she said to herself.

"What?" Ruby blurted out while focusing her absolute attention on cleaning her poor baby.

As if answering to its name one of the Tarkos sped in a blink of an eye and weaponized the scythe tail at them. Blake halted it with her sword blade, then held it in place with her shadow clone, the real her appeared above ready to cut it down. In quick sessions the other ones fired their black glob at her.

An angry Ruby decided to risk her scythe again and catch the attack. "Worse Grimm ever! yuck! just die!"

Using her semblance she sped towards them, confident that her speed would make easy work of them. But the agile creatures dodge, and scythes clanged against each other pushing Ruby back. In the confrontation fiery sparks flew from the impacts.

It didn't go unnoticed.

The ongoing enigma of the Grimm's intelligence has always been a speculated one. Some types have been shown accelerated their thinking process over the years faster than others.

Blake eyed the older alpha of the Tarkos, which was identified by its larger size and protruding jagged spines. Unlike the others, it was giving the burning embers a studious look, it then screeched twice at its subordinates.

Like agreeing to some command the two others arched their backs and lobbed black blobs into the air above Ruby and Blake. The blobs quickly fell down with its heavy weight. Ruby, who was still mildly angry, followed and made her counterattack.

"I got it!" she shouted as her scythe aimed the ground, she fired and was instantly propelled into the air. Ruby swiped horizontally, using the momentum of another shot made her into a human propeller which blended and flung the black goop away.

Landing back she boasted with a confident smile. "See, nothing to it."

However her silent partner was anxious still. The pack leader had a thinking look to its face. Blake's eyes widen; She finally realized what they were planning. She remembered something else that Adam had told her about their tar goo: it was flammable.

The Alpha Tarko was planning on it. It sped towards them with its boney bladed tail baying to be struck. To Blake's horror, Ruby eagerly obliged. "I've got it!"

"Ruby no!"

But she was too late, the scythes struck and ignited sparks that were going to set the area around them into a sea of flames. Thinking quickly before the embers landed, Blake used her shadow clone to boost out of the impact area where she turned around and used Gambol and shroud to lasso the ribbons around the unaware hot-headed leader.

Blake pulled her close just before they were singed by the fire ball. Looking relieved Ruby turned her head, "Thanks Blake, you really saved my bacon there."

The silent partner shook her head. "I know these Grimm are smarter than any other we've faced, but please pay close attention."

Ruby smirked. "Oh, I did." she pointed twice.

Blake looked at where she was pointing. Whether it was her imagination or not, it was first time she saw panic on a Grimm. The pack leader behind the two other started walking backwards before it fled the area; evidently giving up to fight another day.

"The smart ones know when they are beat." Ruby said. "and the stupids ones are easy to take care of."

Feeling like she should sit this one out, Blake watched as Ruby challenged the remaining Grimm.

The young and inexperienced approached with confidence; they arched their back to lob another attack. The red-hooded leader simply put her right foot back and dug it into the ground as far as she could. Using her semblance she unearthed a huge mass of dirt that not only countered their tar attack, but threw it back and blinded them.

The Tarkos panicked, whirling around and swinging their scythes around recklessly ended up sealing their doom as they mistakenly cross paths, and decapitated each other simultaneously.

* * *

The deafening hollering began to grow louder as their foe approached. The huntress-in-training of JNPR felt the ground shake and the grass weave beneath their feet.

Pyrrha held her shield up and spear ready to strike. The usual chipper Nora didn't have her smile, she was calm and collective, aiming Magnhild steadily.

Recollecting her standard Mistral hunting techniques Pyrrha examined their surroundings. They were definitely boxed in, the floor sparsely littered with dead trunks, and behind them was a huge mossy stone wall; they were literally between a rock and hard-place. If you consider a giant Grimm a hard-place.

Aside from the open and canopy-less top, she sought the wall itself as possible advantage rather than a detrimental one. She hoped.

"Big boy is coming!" Nora shouted.

The big ape-like foe came in full view as the sun light and branch shadows draped over its black and mostly white armored body. Once red eyes met them it burst into the area, splitting wood and leafs asunder.

It kept charging full speed without stop. Both girls just barely jumped out the way as the limbs of the towering Grimm past them, all the way into the wall. But it didn't matter to it; being a versatile creature it went from charging the ground to charging the vertical wall. The climbing limbs pushed off against it, landing on its back where it made use of the extra set of limbs on its back.

Pyrrha had already deep disdain for the Grimm. A Mistral champion worth her salt would stay on the heels of Grimm study and keep tabs on any new Grimm-kind. The Silverwock was a relentless and choleric creature that was extremely difficult to kill with its hard, armored shell protecting its torso.

The fish-like face of the Silverwock showed its fanged jaws at them with a deafening roar.

While Pyrrha own weapons were almost ineffectual she felt herself lucky to have a partner who had the right tools for the job. "Wow, these Grimm are getting uglier by the day! Eww, I'ma just blow it up now!"

Nora pointed the grenade-launcher, and lobbed four grenades at the creature. It let out a roar as it raised its thick forearms and smashed the ground uprooting a large wave of dirt that caught and muffled the explosions. Catching her by surprise the Silverwock smashed right through the still falling dirt.

Realizing that it was stampeding too fast for her to dodge Pyrrha leapt towards the creature's head with her shield pushing against it. Akoúo buckled under the force, using her semblance to held her in place, the Silverwock violently thrashed around, trying throw her off. With a growl Pyrrha jammed Miló into the right eye making it screeched. The attack fueled the anger causing a successful thrash that threw her off.

The crying Silverwock moved back and forth trying to get the still lodge spear off its eye. Even Nora would have to say that was pretty gnarly. Meanwhile Pyrrha tried to focus on retrieving her spear; it didn't take long for her to get it back.

After having stop moving the Grimm looked up and let out a single mournful howl. The huntress covered their ears at the deafening call which beckon another Grimm for help. From the nearby bushes a lone Alpha Tarko leaped towards the Silverwock in need, it gnawed and pulled the spear off the eye.

Free from the infliction, both Grimm set their sights on the huntress.

Still unharmed, Pyrrha remedied to change that by pulling the spear-which was still in the jaws of the Grimm lizard-towards her. The Tarkos was stubborn and clamped down on the weapon; unfortunate for it, Pyrrha didn't mind as she amplified the semblance, and dragged the resisting Grimm along with the spear. The force was enough to break the hold and the fangs; once she gotten Miló back into her possession she whirled around, and stabbed the Grimm through its head.

The Silverwock roared once more as it charged in an irate fashion with its secondary forearms making a grab for them.

Nora smirked as she met the challenge she lugged over Magnhild in its hammer form, and used a powerful explosive hit to unearth the entire ground underneath it. The move was enough to sent not only the creature flying towards them, but tossing both Nora and Pyrrha on their backs. Taking advantage of the underbelly soaring over them they both switched to their launcher and rifle forms respectively and fired at it.

The smoking and bullet riddled Grimm landed on the back which now became its chest as the other set of limbs served its purpose. The armor around it started to break and flake away.

Getting up they both contemplated on their next move. Looking around Pyrrha found a temporary safe-haven inside a fissure on the mossy wall.

"There!" she pointed out.

Without a moment for hesitation they both ran towards the shelter as another charging bout from the Grimm made it for them. Both girls shook from the impact as the Silverwock tried to bite into it, seeing as it couldn't make in there, the Grimm tried to reached in with its stubby fingers.

"Bad monkey!" Nora annoyingly push it off with the hammer's shaft. "I think we're stuck in here Pyrrha."

Wanting to not agree with her, The huntress-in-training closed her eyes and tried to think of a way out; at least until warm light started to peer into them. Looking up immediately she could see a large enough hole with clouds passing by the sun.

"We can escape from there." she said.

Nora nodded. "Oh! I remember climbing between stuff like this with Ren."

She instantly jump with her hands and boots on each side, with each hop she was making progress up. Nora looked down, "Come on! its easy!"

Following the lead the redhead made her way up, just dodging the fingers of the persistent monster. Its good eye followed them from crevice as it started to lumber towards the stone wall and climb up. Nora was the first to pop out from the hole, she then grabbed Pyrrha's hand and hoisted her up just in time before the giant hairy hand slammed the hole close.

As the Silverwock climbed to the top the huntress made their last stand. The stone area was flat and wide enough for them to battle, but it left no other advantages for them. "Bad news," Nora said. "I'm almost out of ammo, three grenades, that's it!"

"Until we get to the supply drop at the glen." Pyrrha clarified. She also had around the same amount.

To ensure an optimal stress test, all pairs were to have limited supplies until they were replenished at meeting point. It was frustrating, they had to prove themselves worthy she guessed.

"It's stupid." Nora annoyingly pouted.

"Agreed."

The massive head of the Grimm appeared before them, making its huge lumbering body onto the surface, as it did large plates of the hide armor started falling off. Both girls glance each other with a knowing look; they had the same idea in mind.

"Nora, you said you had three left right?"

She took a glance at Magnhild and counted with her fingers, moving her lips along as well. "Yup!"

"Okay! On my lead!" Pyrrha ran before she could give the Silverwock a chance.

First she punctured a small impression into the hide with her spear and changing it to its rifle form she fired; making the crack bigger. It didn't even notice the attack, at least until Nora came in slamming her hammer on it and fired an explosive impact which made it cry and stumble back.

They switch, and Pyrrha attacked the now noticeable crack, a second blow from Nora made the plates break even more. After one last switch from the spear and rifle shot, Nora, with all her might slammed it again and fired with emphasis. The upper body of the Silverwock ruptured, and exploded into several large pieces. Its severed legs walked backwards before they fell off the cliff with a thunderous thud.

Pyrrha let out a relieved sigh.

"Neat!" Nora smiled. "I think we should call our attack 'Hammer and Nail'." tapping her finger on her chin she turn to her partner. "You're the Nail part."

* * *

"See Theresa, we're riding with style!"

Jane patted the messy black fur of their ride. In her own humble opinion, it was a stroke of brilliance by the use of her "unique" Semblance. "With this Ursa we don't have to waste energy and we'll cover many grounds."

Both huntress-in-training managed to tame the "untamable" with the use of Jane's semblance. After all, a Grimm is pretty much an empty vessel. Even though she was in full control it still made Theresa worry; riding on top of an enemy of all kind so casually would cause that.

"Jane…"

The blue-hooded girl saw and heard the anxiousness in her partner. Her duty as a leader made sure to assure her teammates, "Aww come, I have it completely under control Theresa!" Jane said cheerfully.

Despite that, Theresa held her leader's waist extra tight.

"Hey, I think I hear someone just ahead." Jane pointed. "Onward ho!"

"Wait!" Theresa protested. "I think anybody in the right mind might see us riding a Grimm in a bad light."

The controlled Ursa rushed ahead under Jane's command. It plowed through the big shrub, the debris scattered around Jane who didn't mind while Theresa was protected by her back. On the other side they met with two Haven students waiting for them.

Mercury had his legs mid-kick stance towards their direction. Next to him with a calm and cold stare was Cinder standing stoically.

"Hallo friends!" Jane waved.

After a minute of silence Mercury scoffed and smirk, Cinder glared silently at Jane before she shifted her eyes at Theresa. For an instant there was a hint of familiarity for the two. For Theresa there was an inexplicable headache, her pink-eyes wince, taking another look at Cinder triggered fragments of a forgotten memory. Suddenly, _meadow_ and _fairy _came to mind.

Feeling like this woman might have an answer for it, Theresa looked directly at Cinder while she held her forehead from the flinching pain. "D-do I know you?"

Cinder's amber-eyes widen before they narrowed. "No," she hastily turn to leave. Cinder then glance back to say: "You don't." amending emphasis.

"Wait! Don't you want to travel with us?" Jane said excitedly.

The antagonistic woman turn back to look at the girls; a wave of nostalgia crashed. Something that she hasn't felt for more than a decade. Going to regretful frown to an angry scowl to counter Jane's smile she turn to her subordinate. "Come Mercury, we are leaving."

Without question they both left and slowly disappeared into the obscure flora.

Jane shrugged. "Oh well, They're loss."

Deep down the remembrance of the amber-eye woman still pestered Theresa thoughts. Brought back to the real world by a couple of taps from her leader, she said: "I think the designated destination is close enough." jumping off the controlled Grimm Theresa was urged to do the same.

"You go on ahead; I got to take care of some business." Jane said.

With a nod her partner left, and the leader waited until she left. Jane sang a merry song as she looked back at the Grimm. The glow in its eye reverted back to its malicious red. Coming to its senses the Ursa started growling before a fist and forearm went through its head.

* * *

Yang didn't like where this was going. The chorus of clicking and chirping from the webby den of the woods drove her to the edge.

"Ain't nobody tell me about Grimm spiders." she said.

"They are creature of darkness that revel on our fears; what do you expect?" Weiss said. "Sunshine and kittens?" going with a snide. In truth she was scared as she was.

"Whatever!" Yang cocked her gauntlets. "I'm not scared, I'm gonna squash some bugs."

"Arachnid."

"They _are_ Grimm." Yang argued.

"Well, yes; you are correct."

A shadowy multi-legged creature suddenly jumped and landed on the tree branch making it sway, and the trunk vibrate slightly. The Grimm lifted its front legs to reveal its twin, yellow retractable-claws at them. After its hostile stance, the spider screeched and arched forward its abdomen and fired a silky river of web near Yang's feet. Faster than she could anticipate the Grimm pulled itself to her using the strong string of web; it sliced at Yang on the way, drawing a flow of blood on her arm.

"Argh!" she yelped.

"Why you!"

The cat-size spider drew its fangs in vain before the shadow of Yang's boot covered it. The Grimm was squashed, and stomped into oblivion over and over again. Seeing the legs twitched repeatedly was hard to stomach for Weiss; she step back a few feet, hoping that flying entrails wouldn't get on her dress.

"Enough Yang! Its dead." Weiss said.

"You did what you said and 'squashed' the…" It suddenly occurred to her that she have seen this variety of Grimm before. "Wait," she drew Myrtenaster. Suddenly they were in the company of scores of them coming in droves from the forest.

"More?!" Yang vented her frustration.

Weiss stood next to her for the battle at hand. "They're Hy-Foebias: a hive-mind group of Grimm."

A loud screech emitted from the seemingly dead Hy-Foebia, to their horror it started moving its legs and claws again, coming back to live to join the rest.

"What the?!" Yang said.

"And they don't die unless all of them do."

"Oh you gotta be-!" A group of Hy-Foebias aimed a strong rope of web that bonded Yang's forearms together. To her horror they started dragging her towards them. She kicked the ground and dug her heels, trying desperately to stop as she struggled. Weiss aimed the rapier and clicked it to fire Dust in an effort to burn the web off.

The Hy-Foebias then aimed a strategic attack on the weapon, and yanked it off her hands and into their possession. It caught her by surprise, but the resourceful huntress had alternative means to fight. She reached behind her back to the bag containing her Dust ammunition; the vials were fragile, and she aimed to use the volatile substance as a crude attack. Again the Grimm saw through her plan, and bound her hands together before she could use one.

Seeing Yang being slowly drag into the dark den of the spiders drove Weiss to struggle with all her might; she couldn't forgive herself if she let anybody down.

Her hand slowly opened against the web, with the fire Dust vial dancing on her fingertips she flicked it up, she whirled around, and kicked as it came down. The vial flew towards the group of Hy-Foebias gathering around Myrtenaster. It blew up; scattering the flaming spiders. Weiss then ran towards the rapier, using her foot she kicked it up and she spun around, the blade of the sword cut the web around her hands freeing her.

Grabbing the weapon out the air she turn, and fired at the group of Hy-Foebias freeing Yang as well. They both regroup as the Grimm did too.

"I have a plan of sorts." Weiss said.

"Yeah? Lay it on me."

"First; how well arm are you?"

Checking Ember Celica and remembering the count on her ammo bag Yang said: "Enough."

"I wouldn't trust a broad answer, but I would trust you as much as you have disdain for these horrid creatures. Anyway, what I know is that Hy-Foebias are practically vulnerable to electric shocks."

Yang grinned. "I get what you're saying." she took out a belt of ammunition and tossed it high in the air. "Do it."

Weiss nodded as she clicked Myrtenaster to the lighting Dust. Channeling her Semblance she created a Dust glyph in front of Yang. The blond then fired through it, the rounds carried the properties of the Dust as they hit the individual Grimm. Yang ran dry and held her arms up, she caught the falling ammo and replenished. After all one hundred of them were stunned and unmoving Yang had a delighted smile as lifted her boot.

"Well, have your fun ridding yourself of your phobia." Weiss smirked.

* * *

"I am _not _going to like this." Jaune lifted his shield.

It would have been something to remember. A scene out fairytale of old; a knight fighting a dragon. Unfortunately, the real thing is much more chaotic, and not as romanticized. The still-training knight sweltered behind his shield as the Wormhorn (coined by Ren) shot a stream of fiery vapor onto him.

Jaune glanced at the battle taking place next to him. The shots fired by Ren weren't enough to pierce the hide, but were enough render the leathery wings useless. The leader was amazed on how nimble and quick his stoic partner was as he dodged the long stinging tail of the Grimm. But Ren was pushing his luck; all because of him. Jaune struggle against his own while Ren did his best to handle both giant dragons by himself. It already has taken a toll on Ren.

The stinger slammed against him, throwing him to the ground. At the Wormhorn's mercy Ren saw the Stinger hover over him.

Jaune saw that he was needed, he yelled as he struggled to push back the heavy fire off of his shield. With light feet he had escaped the fire, and ran to Ren. His shield was up as the red stinger bounced against it, he then slash it away. A heavy breathing Ren saw an opportunity; he gathered all the Aura he could muster into the right palm of his hand and charged at the bulky and jagged head of the dark Dragon. A stream of pink sparks surrounded it before the head exploded.

The massive body toppled before them. Exhausted Ren too did the same.

"Ren!" Jaune crouched next to him. "Jaune…" he weakly pointed. The knight turn to see the other Grimm pounced on them both. Quick thinking led to Jaune raising his shield which was now lodge between the massive jaws, it salivated and didn't let go. The hunter then persuaded it to let go as he stabbed the lower jaw.

Next to a down Ren, Jaune gritted his teeth, pushing back and hoping it wasn't the end yet.

But in almost all dark moments like this; there is always a light, or a high-caliber round. The left eye of the Grimm exploded from a shot from a far. "highya!" a voice shouted as she planted her sharp scythe near Crocea Mors.

"Ohh! a Dragon!" Ruby turn to Jaune with a jealous smile. "Some people get all the luck."

"Ruby?!" Jaune said relieved and surprised.

"Who else? I'm not going to let a fellow leader die on my watch!" she smirked. "and neither is your partner, right Pyrrha?!"

"Right!" her voice shouted from afar.

Spear aimed forward Pyrrha imbedding it into the Wormhorn's remaining eye. It howled in pain before she jump down, changing into her weapon into its sword form she join the other two. Both Jaune and Pyrrha exchange smiles.

"Pyrr-"

"Jaun-"

They both spoke at once; interrupting one another. Sharing a shy smile, Jaune spoke first: "Thanks."

Pyrrha nodded. "You don't have to."

The dragon tried to lift its head, the entire body was paralyzed from the wound as they tried to dig deeper in order to stop it. Then the head jolted down. A familiar blond bruiser landed on top of the wide head. "Oh no you don't big boy. Just because I don't have ammo on these beauties." she slammed the head with both her bare fist. Yang then looked down, and winked at the trio.

"Either we make to the glen together or we die together." she said.

"I refuse to let you all die here!" icy voice called out.

"Same here!" a stoic one said as well.

Both Blake and Weiss jumped in and stabbed the jaw with their blades. The giant Grimm looking worse for wear, couldn't handle anymore damage. "My hammer can't go boom, but," one last voice called out. "I'll still bring your doom for hurting Ren!" a flying Nora nailed it right in the forehead.

Ren weakly called out to Jaune: "Now, do it now Jaune."

The knight drew the sword from the jaw that was still held down by everyone else, and with a mighty swing Jaune slashed the neck, severing the head with a loud thud as it landed.

* * *

It was the end of the green glen where it set the beginning of the final stress test. What it was the hunters did not know for sure; at least for some. And others had something else in their minds.

The open field bordered by trees, some ridged hillocks, and of course the misty glen that define it was enough for Olga and Luvia to find shelter and peace.

They were the first to arrive, but not for long; a boorish group of guys came in right after. The Faunus sense that were not overly friendly to her; the feeling was mutual. The mutual hate piled on as Colorado and her partner, Emerald, arrive too. Soon their team was complete by the arrival of a smooth talker and his leader with hidden attentions.

Whatever peace that Olga and Luvia had was coldly interrupted by Cinder who they avoided eye contact with as she smiled devilishly.

Still half an hour pass and still no sign of the others. Olga kept pensively looking every few minutes at the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of the two. She clenched her teeth, dug her nails into her elbows, and buried her black boots into the ground, muddying them up. The company here didn't felt right.

Looking at Luvia twiddling her thumbs, Olga would wonder if the same fears dwelled. Maybe she has grown attach to her team assigned to her.

Olga's wolf-ears twitched. A welcome sight for sore-eyes as Jane and Theresa emerged from the forest. Olga waved them in with a toothy grin while Luvia sighed and the color return to her pale face.

The dark-chatelaine wouldn't expressed it, but beyond the profession, she did grew fond as them, if only because they were in the same boat. The bubbly Jane skipped merrily to them, no problem expressing her mutual relief. As the dust settled they waited a little more, and started to wonder when the Beacon students that they befriended would come.

They didn't have to wonder for long. To the more quixotic of the Atlas team, Theresa saw them like a scene of a storybook, all eight appeared from the forest looking slightly worn, but definitely heroic.

With all five teams succeeding the initial journey, the ones in the helm decided it was time to start the much anticipated challenge.

First the Atlas airship which was overseeing their progress now hovered near them. With a loud blast, They fired their precious cargo pods of full of renewed ammunition onto the empty field. The five diamond-shape objects peppered in a circle, all teams approached the pods with their team names adorn on them.

As they gathered, RWBY began to speculate on what they were going up against. Weiss brought up that they might fight a more advance mobile armor; Yang yawned at that notion. "Been there, seen that, beat that." she said. While her little sister ran wild with ideas of powerful robots and Blake brought up possible idea of exoskeletons Soldiers. Both which made Yang yawn again.

"This better be worth it." inserting the shotgun belt around her gauntlets.

Blake kept her eye train on the sky as the Airship flew towards the glen. "I'll guess we'll find out soon enough."

Like a foreboding omen the entire area was drape under a shadow, The giant ship hovered over the valley and covered the sun. Moving to its side, another round of loud blast sounded off, four rounded tear shape pods landed down at the edge of the cliff. Digging into the ground; each of them were big enough to house a humanoid, there was an uneasy silence as they all assembled.

Gears on each corner of the drop-pods started to spin rapidly with a whining, whirring sound, then a sharp pop as they rose and stopped.

All of the hunters eyes were drawn to them as the pods immediately opened up like a blooming flower; a misty vapor concealed what was inside.

Much to their surprise the silhouettes of four girls started outlining the vapor. A gut feeling started making Ruby uneasy; somewhere in the back of her mind, the familiar features of the girls couldn't have been a coincidence. All four girls shared the same freckled face. Looking around she saw that a fellow leader in blue noticed something too.

All four girls, like standing sleeping beauties, didn't move an inch.

It soon changed.

On the left the leader, Titan started opening her cold, black eyes. The bright Eos shared a stoic face.

Next to her was Xoanon, who had a woodsy air to her. Chin-length dark green hair and two sets of green bows tied around each of her pigtails giving it a "tree branch" look. To add to the theme she wore a lighter green top with detached sleeves that covered all the way to her forearms, a skirt of the same color went over the dark-brown spandex shorts and knee-long brown socks and brown sneakers finished the "Tree" theme.

In a myriad of brown, red, and white, a blank face Sepia inspected the situation. Her hair was a mixture of bright red and brown splotches that draped over her shoulders, braided and adorn with red and brown bows. Wearing what look like a casual and brisk attire of a frilly white top with red coattails, a long scarf with tassels which was a blend of red and brown and light blue shorts with low-cut red boots.

Black, Orange, Green, and Red eyes scanned the area until they met the sights of the bewildered hunters.

Weiss was the first one to speak as the others gawked. "Are they?" Still not believing the sight, she couldn't find a word.

"Hunters?" Ruby scratched her head.

Blake's bow twitched, from far away she could hear the "Girls" talking among themselves, their speech was somewhat understandable, but it sounded "robotic" was the word she tried to find.

"Bfft! Just a bunch of girls!" Yang chuckled. "This is what we've been waiting? What a lousy day."

As if feeling themselves challenge TEXS in choreograph sync, they all scowled, making a fist and punching their open palm with a loud crack, rolling their necks before they keeled down.

The hunters would finally meet the challenge to end all challenges as the group of super-powered androids created a sonic boom as they rushed towards them, from there they jumped fifty feet in the air.

Eos Aura manifested itself in a blue hue, she directed the hue to her hands, and tapped them against each of her sisters backs. Xoanon crashed back into the ground, the girl then slapped the ground which erupted it with an explosion of land and dirt, Soon a gigantic tree rose over the field. The flaming Sepia generated burning balls of fire on her hands, and ignited the tree which became a towering inferno. And finally drawing her fist back Titan struck it; sending flaming chunks and sharp splinters showering towards the hunters.

"Me and my big-"

"Yang don't just stand there!" Blake fired her rounds.

"Fire!" Ruby and Weiss did so as well.

The descending firestorm kept coming, a large chunk scattered Team CRDL around after their weapons prove ineffectual, They weren't the first as RWBY found themselves on a path of larger debris heading for them.

Gun-ho and protective of her team, Yang went ahead of them, firing her gauntlets and using them to take the brunt of it all. Each hit gathered energy, but soon she was overtaken by a large burning branch that brought her down to the ground. The force of it made her yell out a painful cry, the scorching heat was overwhelming her, out of the corner she could see her sister and team coming only be stop in their tracks by another branch. _'Better plan, plan next time!'_

Yang gritted her teeth as she struggled to move the branch. "C-come on! Move!" And it did just that; although not by itself.

"Don't worry friend! I won't let a worthy rival like you fall." a bubbly voice called out from the hot smoke. She saw Jane move the branch slowly, lifting it off Yang's body before she effortlessly toss it away. "Thanks." she said to Jane.

The smiling Jane nodded before it turn into shock expression. "Watch out!" The warning was too late as Titan rushed in, and grabbed both girls by their collars, jumped and somersault them before smashing both to the ground.

Team JNPR hurried towards them along with the rest of RWBY and JOLT. The rest of the androids joined the battle. Both Pyrrha and Ruby shot at Eos, it was a useless as she dodged the bullets like a phantom before meeting their bladed weapons with the blunt hit of her feet. Nora pushed back by shooting her grenades at her. Eos just punted it straight up, Xoanon appeared, jumping off of Titan's back, she kicked the grenade back towards Nora, Ruby, Pyrrha; the explosion forcing them away.

The rest of TEXS started decimating the rest of the teams, forcing them into retreating to the forest.

Titan strung up both Yang and Jane, they twisted and turn in an effort to escape. Cold black eyes examined closer; it gave Yang shivers. "Just what are you?" Yang asked Titan as she smiled.

* * *

As the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin was given rights to oversee the stress test. It felt more like he was forced to take role of an overseer, to him the Atlasian knights guarding the doorway seem more like an intimidation gesture, the fact that he was asked to exercise a participating eye along with the Vale council sealed it.

Ozpin kept a stiff lip and calm face, he knew that TEXS weren't exactly your usual girls. Each close up of the girls on the holographic terminal brought up a sorrowful memory. Closing his eyes he already made peace with the memory; but it didn't make it easy.

On the same connection Ironwood noticed it. "Oz-"

"Tell me General, if I'm so bold to ask, does Dr. Victor know about this particular set of girls?"

On the screen Ironwood looked shock. "How did you-?"

The headmaster smiled. "Let's just say, long ago, a little blue fairy told me."

Ironwood tried to compose himself; the shock expression turn to a bewildered one then into an angered one. His mouth hanged open just as a call from Dr. Carnelian interrupted him. He gave Ozpin a half-angry, half-anxious look before the screen went black.

Ozpin just took a relaxing zip of his steamy coffee, and reclined into his chair, and reminisced about happier times.

The screen on the terminal of Titan went dark.

* * *

Ruby's head bobbed in timing with every period of distance gunfire. The sounds of tree trunks joining the louder sounds made her travel faster; much to the complain of her partner. Weiss tried to keep up the pace; unnerved by all of it.

After the attack of TEXS scattered everyone into the forest, the girls reunited among the chaos. Weiss kept herself calm and tired to keep her emotions under her command, but it wasn't easy as the sounds got louder and closer.

Seeing as Ruby was leaving her behind Weiss huffed and jogged ahead. Weiss felt a bit empathic; The leader in red was shaking like leaf; Probably scared out her wits Weiss thought. After all this was an enemy that they'd never face before, she pondered if they even were human.

_'Some Atlas military experiment run amok?'_

Shaking the thoughts away, she decided to divulge a few encouraging words to her partner. "Ruby?" she tried to get her attention before a loud pop from an explosion made them both shake, but Ruby would still not turn.

Weiss tried again. "I know the situation might be perturbing, but we should not falter to this." She smiled, gently getting her attention by placing her hand on the cape draped shoulder.

Ruby slowly turn around, but it wasn't a face Weiss expected to see: She was brightly grinning.

"I am excited for the challenge too!" she said.

Her partner tried deeply let her head fall off as it tilted from disbelief. "What?"

If there was any doubt on Ruby wanting to be a hero it would gone now. For her they were awesome opponents that were so fast, strong, and even had cool semblances. Something that a worthy hero would easily prevail. And she intended to achieve just that.

A wavy mouth Weiss still stared at her while still trying her best to function. "Seriously, what?"

"Come on Weiss, we're fighting for our livelihood, bring your 'A' game."

Finally composing herself she spoke, "Look, I'm no stranger to a challenge, but may I remind you that only four of them were handling all twenty of us with ease?!" she shouted.

Ruby shrugged, not the least afraid. "Yeah I know, but we're in this fight to win it. Besides, its a sanction one, it's not like they're out to kill us, right?"

After those choice of words, they heard a series of pain yells and gunfire close by. Both girls turn just in time to see two members of team CRDL flying past them.

They both raised their weapons as two girls from TEXS ambled by, Sepia and Eos, first unaware of them got ready for their own battle stance. Sepia generated a small fire ball from one of her hands, next to her Eos shook briefly as she was bathe in a blue Aura; putting her hand on her sister's back Sepia's fire ball amplified to a huge state.

Quickly acting, Weiss flicked her rapier and stabbed the ground causing a huge wall of ice. It was to buy them time to make a decision; it only bought them two seconds. The icy mound started steaming until the center of white ice turn orange and exploded as the two girls jump through.

Ruby wasted no time attacking first.

She ran ahead, jumping and swinging back her scythe in an effort to cut down (No pun indented) their Aura. Sepia just stoically stared up and effortlessly grabbed the scythe blade causing Ruby to stop mid-air. Shock and surprise on her face as she was drawn closer, close enough that Eos gave her a curious look. In the same instance Eos with a finger radiated with her Aura lightly tapped Ruby on her forehead.

"Defeated." bright colored girl said in a soft voice.

Suddenly for Ruby everything become a sudden blur and the sounds become distorted. Sepia gently moved Ruby back on the ground. Panicked, she used her Semblance to run; only to really run fast. "Whoa!" she said as suddenly the girl started running faster than she could from before. There was a sonic boom as she cut a massive path across the forest and beyond.

"Ruby!" her partner yelled out before just dodging a fire punch from Sepia.

"You will not take me so easily!" Weiss said defiantly.

Clicking the revolver, she made a glyph underneath her unaware opponent. The glyph created a growing mass of rock that encased Sepia's feet, trapping her. Changing the Dust again, Weiss created a cocoon of glyphs around her, they were all lighting Dust. The shocking bolts buzzed and hit her with a powerful hits that lasted a minute. Weiss hoped it was enough to take her opponent's Aura down.

It didn't.

Sepia wasn't damaged or looked worse; without trouble broke away from the stone shackles. "It tickles." An electric arc traveled around her cowlick.

The huntress looked with mouth agape; if Yang was here, she would be here with a tired, stale pun.

Eos took advantage of her stupor, and lightly tapped Weiss with her palm. Symptoms of a very large headache started coming and she fell to her knees with a powerful pain. Without calling them, a huge wave of glyphs started appearing around the area.

Weiss grunted and groaned. Standing next to her, Eos gave her sympathetic look. "The effects will only last approximately ten minutes." she said. "Please do not move, the pain will go away soon."

Eos started walking away, behind her Sepia looked down and shared the same face as her sister. Oddly, she started petting Weiss's head. "There, there, the pain will be gone; you fought well." a small awkward smile appeared before she left to join her sister.

They both shared a look and nodded before jumping up and beyond the treetops.

* * *

Not too far away: the two strongest huntress took on the ruthless leader.

On the sea of treetops a large explosion of leaves and trunks erupted as all three were sent flying towards the sky in their battle. Out of the forest they flew past the moderating Bullheads containing their seniors; Professors Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck were very much worried about their seemingly one-sided battle. They were deliberating whether they would need to intervene.

"Really! What the heck are you?!" Yang shouted past the whistling high-winds.

Titan didn't speak as she acceded along with them.

Jane covered her eyes; trying desperately not to look down. "I wasn't made for high places!" The blue-hooded leader tried to gather her wits. "I _mean_ born! I wasn't born for this!"

As they started descending, the fight started again. Jane drew her broadsword while Yang was ready to knock some heads.

Titan coldly gazed at her as Yang fired, only to have the taciturn girl slap the molten pellets back towards Jane, peppering her with the friendly-fire. "Sorry!" Yang shouted. Jane went for her own attack, charging up the lighting Dust embedded in the sword. She fired an electric shock only for Titan to do the same thing and directed towards Yang. "I apologize!" Jane said.

Going for a double attack, hoping to break her guard, Yang went for a bone-crunching punch as Jane slash down her broadsword. Effortlessly, Titan grabbed both her fist and her blade with bare hands. For a second her usual emotionless face showed a taunting smile at Yang before Titan forced both of them down to the ever increasing ground.

Plummeting at incredibly high speeds, they had only a few minutes.

Yang growled, "If we live I'm so going to kick her-!"

"Let's do that after we live!" Jane shouted.

"Yeah!" Yang thought about it. "How?!"

Formulating a plan in a span of a second, Jane drew one of her short swords. "Don't worry friend, I have a plan!" mustering her own monstrous strength and adding her Aura she tossed the sword down; cutting the air as it landed on the ground. She soon teleported to its place and chucked her broadsword high towards Yang, teleporting to it, Jane grabbed Yang just in time before they both crash back down.

They rolled a few times, coming to a complete stop on the soft grass floor.

The girls were huffing with a smile, relieved that the whole ordeal was dealt with; at least until something occurred to Yang. "I-I wonder where that...her went?"

"I…" Jane huffed. "Think-"

In a thunderous entrance, Titan landed in between them destroying the ground and tossing them back to the air. Titan slowly turn her head to Yang and glared.

Yang spoke: "Oh...you gotta be kidding...me!"

The ruthless android grabbed Yang and Jane's forearm and toss them both back into the sky.

Yelling as they were flung, "We're still in the air!" Yang said.

"Still?!" Jane screamed.

Titan then leapt skyward and blasted after them.

* * *

Luvia regain consciousness just in time see herself nearing the edge of a small waterfall.

She struggled to hang on, but the slippery rocks were an obstacle; worse, it hit some sharp rocks near their base that caused a gash and a sprained ankle. The shallow stream below splashed as Luvia fell; causing her Aura to deplete into the red. Managing to get up to the pebble bank, she tried to sort the situation out.

The last thing she remembered was she and her team sans their leader, and Jaune with his team fighting a powerful opponent. The opponent, using an extraordinary semblance she created living roots that whipped the area around them apart. Jaune cut and block more than a few. Out of Dust grenades, her other arsenals prove useless against the fast moving roots; Jaune, seeing the urgency told her to stay behind. Right then a big root smashed against his shield, and she was pushed off into a fast moving current; fortunately it peter out halfway after she was knocked out.

Tired and Aura low, Luvia always knew she was physically weak, the only way to compensate was to be a walking armory which being the heiress of a Weapons company was easy for her. She was never cut out be a huntress; just the same, she never wanted to be one in the first place. But her parents insisted otherwise.

Unraveling her green bow, she used it to cover her bleeding thigh. The situation became worse as she heard a monstrous growl. A Boarbatusk found Luvia in her vulnerable state, it stampeded towards her. Her Aura was still low, any other weapons would useless so she had no choice. Using her Semblance, it caused the Grimm to lose speed.

It slowed down, but it was able recover it speed and regain the rush. The hurt huntress tried her best to move out of the way, but the closing Boarbatusk made a hit inevitable.

"Y'ahh!" a voice yelled out.

Jaune gallantly, in Luvia's eyes, charged in and blocked the tusk head. He then slashed at the head with a heavy and dull blow that knocked it away. The Grimm laid on the ground, seemingly dead.

The knight turn around with a smile. "Luvia, you okay?"

Blushing she nodded. "Yeash," she stammered out, shaking her head out of embarrassment even in a time like this. "I mean yes. I'm alright except for a gash on my thigh."

"Really?" he rolled his finger around his messy blond hair; trying to stimulate some thoughts. "Do you mind if I take a look? I might have something remedy it."

The CEO, prone to isolationism by circumstances, was now about the let this peculiar boy whom made her feel flustered, look at her wound. Madly blushing Luvia gave her consent. Jaune himself wince, it wasn't a big or deep gash, but was a long one. Pulling out a small brown bottle, he turn to her, "This might sting a little."

"If it means making it better then proceed." she said.

Taking a small tap he rubbed the salve across the gash. He chuckled and spoke in an effort to alleviate the pain. "Heh, I'm always accident prone myself. So my mom concocted this in order to save me the trouble of going to the local doctor."

She smiled. Glad that at least someone had a normal mother, "Smart woman. Anyway, may I ask what happen back there?"

"Huh? Last time I check we were winning. So they decided to sent me to try to find you while they finished it. I feel like it's my fault, I mean I did push you."

"No, _we_ were push Jaune," looking away, feeling unusually hot. "You fought bravely."

Luvia congratulated him on his efforts, it made the knight bashfully say his thanks, both unaware that the Grimm was not defeated. It was just knocked out and now it was angry. Snorting at the sight and stomping its hoof, the beast charged in a rolling attack. Jaune heard it coming, he whirled around and blocked again, leaving the underbelly exposed in which Luvia used her healed leg to slash the belly with her bladed heels.

The now dead Grimm body landed back down.

Jaune chuckled. "You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Yes...a Team." a thought clicked behind the blushing smile.

* * *

Titan was determined to hunt down the hunters that alluded her.

Yang and Jane had managed to give them the slip. To her it simply wasn't acceptable; she was made better for this. Her objective was clear, to the defeat the hunters for her creator's approval. Just to defeat them and not kill, right? Thoughts and assessment plagued.

Somewhere in her more 'living' components tried to tell her otherwise. Her Aura was actually dictating what she should do; against the protocols place by her chief creator.

She tried to stay in her objective, but she couldn't find anything besides animals and Grimm for miles. Suddenly she detected an Aura that was familiar and similar to her own; earlier, she detected another one, but now this one seem so much closer.

The sound of a twig snap alerted it to its owner. Titan whirled around to see an amber-eyed woman.

"So," Cinder said to Titan. "Another was made."

Titan looked confused. "Y-you-" she stuttered. "Aura? like me?"

Cinder walked closer to her. "Yes little droid, but you seem weaker than the other. Let me remedy that."

In a blink of an eye she disappeared. To Titan's surprise she appeared behind her, a sudden pain originated behind her back as she lost feelings. Fear and sadness appeared as her mind withered away, losing control of her individuality.

Cinder smirked. "This might cut my years, but I need you to be strong, just in case I fall."

"Now, go kill. My friend."

* * *

Weiss stumbled out of the forest and back into the field where the battle started.

True to Eos words, the nauseating feeling started going away. Adjusting her eyes she could see the leaderless TEXS waiting in a standoff against the rest of the teams; including two of her own.

"Weiss!" Blake and Yang called out.

"Eh?" she started tripping forward, her teammates made sure to grab her before she fell. They carried her over to a safe spot, Blake tried to quell her ailments while Yang felt antsy; Ruby was still nowhere to be seen, and the fact that her partner came alone did not help.

Blake guided Weiss up to her feet; She insisted she was fine, if still wobbly. It didn't last long as Yang wanted desperately to know where Ruby was. "Weiss, have you seen Ruby anywhere? When is the last time you saw her?!" she asked curtly.

Weiss pushed away. "Ruby was with me when we were ambushed by two of them. One of them used an amplifying Semblance which made ours stronger, but it made us confuse and hard to control. The last time I saw Ruby she ran off blindly into the horizon."

The fuming sister wanted more answers, and she was looking for someone who can provide her some. She ran towards TEXS, armed and ready. "HEY! Which one of you messed with my little sister?!"

Before one of them could answer, Titan landed from above in front of her. "Me. My team; my command."

"You!"

"Yes. Me, Titan, which means you belong under my foot."

"Oh yeah?!" Yang flared up. "Care to live up to that!" She drew in a powerful fist to Titan; she simply pushed down Yang's wrist and balance herself up, and stomp her boot onto her face.

"Yes, I can." Titan smirked as she applied pressure. Being under her heel, Yang would say that she "Walk right into that one", if her face wasn't currently squashed. She cocked her gauntlets and fired; it was enough push herself off from under Titan.

Yang saw the surprised look on her face, and took advantage. She did sweeping kick towards Titan's ankles; it felt more like kicking a truck to Yang. Regardless, she ignored the pain as Titan fell down, the blond bruiser delivered a massive blow to Titan's stomach causing her to dig into the ground.

It didn't take much for Titan to recover, at the same time she was no longer smug and was getting visibly angry, much to the delight of Yang. "How about some fire?" The impatient girl didn't wait for a conformation as she lighted up the crater.

A futile attack as the android saw the pellets slowly coming towards her, easily plucking them off the air like berries off a bush, faster than Yang could see Titan collected them all. The smirking brunette let the pellets flow off her clenched fist; the same fist then crashed into Yang's face.

Fast moving punches cut through Yang's defenses which worked to her advantage. With the extra strength given to her, she grappled one of Titan's forearms and with her gauntlet she fired to lift themselves up, while on the air Yang did a down kick that smashed Titan back down into the crater.

This time, she didn't give Titan the opportunity to get back up. Getting on top of her, she pummel her face with series of punches. The hits were nothing to Titan, it just made her angrier. She retaliated by wrapping her legs around Yang's waist, and tossed her away.

The android was done; she wanted to kill her now. Faster than the blink of an eye, Titan grabbed Yang by the collar as she was flying. Horrifyingly, she started choking Yang.

Her allies saw it, and rushed over to help; hoping to get there in time. Even Titan's sisters were stunned at her cruel act.

Titan took a sadistic pleasure in watching the lilac eyes water.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

Out of the woods, a thunderous roar rang out as Ruby came running towards them. She smashed into Titan which made her let go of Yang. Ruby pushed against the android creating a large trail of bare ground until Titan finally pushed back. The red-hooded leader tried to push again; unfortunately, Ruby was pushing against an unmovable object.

An annoyed Titan then grabbed her cape and tossed her off the cliff for certain death. Shock, the rest of TEXS saw this and ran to save her. Eos used her Aura on Xoanon who created a large tree trunk that grew out of the glen walls, Sepia then jumped on the trunk, catching Ruby before she fell off the edge. Sepia with Ruby in her arms used the trunk as springboard to jump back into the cliffs.

The sisters gathered around Ruby. Much to her surprise they were deeply concerned about her well-being, they weren't at all like her leader. "Are you okay?" and "Are you alright?" were the few if repetitive things they said.

"Yeah, heh, Thanks." Ruby smiled. She couldn't help but feel a familiarity from them.

The rest of her team with their own concerns pushed aside the girls to get to Ruby; Yang especially, hugging her tight. "Y-yang!" the little sister squirmed, Yang then looked back at the girls with smile.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

"What are you doing!" Titan came marching towards them. "Kill them!" she barked to her sisters.

Eos hesitantly walked towards, in an effort to disarmed her. "Titan, it goes against protocol, we must admit defe-" she was silenced by Titan's hand around her mouth.

"No. _I_ will take control." A orange Aura grew around Titan. Eos was let go from the grasp, her face was now in a trance state, wearing Amber-eyes she awaited orders. Titan then sped towards her two other sisters who were too shock to move and did the same.

All three were ordered to attack the other teams and prevent them from intervening.

Eos used her Aura to power up her sisters. Then Xoanon put her hands on the ground, Soon the whole field started shaking around the rest of the teams. All of them lost their balance as level ground they standing on suddenly became an incline; behemoth-size roots started to lift the land at an angle, All airships made sure to avoid emerging ground. Sepia then proceed to create a border of scorching flames at the base to prevent them from leaving.

Titan now had contented on her face as she watched her sisters work. These emotions weren't artificial like last time, no more protocols, she was going to enjoy making them suffer.

Amber-eyes narrowed. "I am going to ki-!"

Ruby hit her mid-sentence with the blunt head of Crescent Rose sending her back a few feet away. Thanks to Eos she still manage to tap into the power-up and made sure to put it full use.

Blake came in next to Ruby; she used her ribbon to tie it around Titan's ankles. "Ready?" Ruby said. With nerves of steel for the impending ride, Blake put her arm around Ruby's shoulder, holding on tight. At her nod they both span around the confuse android; now her legs were completely wrapped.

"Pull!" Ruby shouted. Both girl yanked the ribbon back with all the might; it send Titan spinning around at high speed like a quarter on its edge. A smile gleamed from Ruby as Titan became discombobulated.

Weiss huffed; she detested an unfair match, but what must be done, must be done. "Let's just finish this."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, yeah, heh, just four shots!"

Her partner then summon an ice glyph, while she aimed her rifle and fired. "One!, Two!, Three, and **Four**!"

Each ice shot trapped every one of Titan's limbs, immobilizing her. By the time she was able recalibrate her sense of vision, Titan's eyes widen in schock.

"Ready Sis?" Ruby said to Yang as the little sister carried-with a wince-her older sister on her back. "Oh yeah! Do it Ruby!"

"Strawberry-Sunshine Piggyback ride-mach punch!" they both yelled as they launch with a sonic boom.

The blow on Titan caused a misty explosion upon impact from the ice vaporizing. After the dust settled, the leader of TEXS collapse forward, battered and smoky body lying face down.

RWBY came up and surrounded her.

While the others gave each other worry looks, Yang examined Titan and was relief that she still kind of alive; relief that she was better than her because she wasn't a killer. She wondered what drove her to this or maybe, who? Yang looked up past one of the descending Bullheads to the Atlas airship. She didn't know what, but she had a bad feeling about them.

"Not…"

The team turn to Titan who was steadily and weakly rising.

All had the same look of shock-Ruby more so. For good reason; Titan's chest, left arm and part of her right cheek was without skin. It revealed a silver alloy body underneath.

"W-what the heck are you?" Yang said.

Titan collapse once again before an answer could be given. Ruby was shaking, _'Another? Penny...'_

"Guys, we've got company!" Blake warned.

The rest of TEXS, who were still under Titan's control headed right for them. They all readied their weapons until a voice called them from behind. Walking away from the landed Bullhead, they were glad to see the wrathful senior huntress was on their side.

Pushing up her glasses Goodwitch said: "Ironwood has no idea how much trouble he is in." she said to herself.

Goodwitch then pointed her wand at the androids."And this test is over!"

Using her semblance she raised Team TEXS and slammed them together; knocking them out quickly and undramatically.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

The Atlas airship sailed in front of the sunset over Vale.

General Ironwood had mix feelings concerning the outcome. Indeed he wanted the war to end, he wanted no more weapons being made and fired. He hoped for a day when the Grimm would be gone and no longer walls would be needed to be built so all people would prosper beyond without conflict.

But peace wasn't so easy and free. He knew that.

Part of him sought the Synthetics as guardians that would take up the mantle from the Hunters. With the Synthetics they will never tire in keeping the peace; after all, he was a hunter himself, and life in the military only progress the hardship of keeping the fragile civilization in harmony.

But in some ways he was glad that the huntsmen have prove themselves, they banded together, and even though it wasn't a total victory they did survive and win against a powerful force.

In the back of his mind he had concern towards the idea of the Synthetics. It was a Pandora's box; who knows what they were _really_ capable of. Especially in the wrong hands. The outcome for that peace would not justify it.

He only trusted Dr. Victory to make a perfect human. He worked hard and sacrificed so much to bring Penny to life because he still believe that she needed save the world, that his beloved, late granddaughter would save the world.

An Atlas soldier called to him, looking away from the big arch window, a call from Dr. Carnelian was waiting for him It seems he finally made it to Atlas to meet his superiors from Program Legacy. Ironwood truthfully didn't know much about the private organization. His friend didn't give him consent, but he trusted him enough.

On the other line Dr. Carnelian has told him while the stress test was noted as failure, it open doors for future improvements, and that Project Legacy has thank them all for participating.

"Goodbye for now James. There still work to be done for both us." Dr. Carnelian said to him from a cold and grey corridor. "Thank you for your service, and I hope to see you in calmer times friend."

Putting back the phone handset back to the wall terminal. He hanged his head in shame. Every time he would call him from the headquarters felt like he was stabbing his old friend in back, worse stabbing Dr. Victor too. Every possible negative emotion filled him and made the man ill.

Dr. Rick D. Carnelian would often wonder if he really was doing the right thing. This world was not for Fairy-Tales; not for heroes waiting to save it or misguided rebels aiming to fight for it. The work he and his colleagues held diligently would save the world from any wrong, but at a very steep price.

The driving question when face with it was: Did the end justify the means?

He exhaled a loud sigh and he turn around to look at the mural on the wall. One of a beautiful woman in an elegant white gown with a spear held between her and her left arm, wearing an ancient helmet. On the other a close book engrave with an ancient word for "Peace", Waves of Yellow and Teal surrounded her.

Dr. Carnelian reflected on the meaning of Peace.

The organization firmly believes that the war cannot be won by conventional means. It's against nature for it to be stop with just treaties and fickle promises, old wounds won't heal and hate will never forget, all people will never be equal when certain ones are in power. Peace will only be achieve by force pacifying if both Humans and Faunus are to live in a world of absolute peace.

At least that's what the Director has told him.

It was time to report to her on the results of the Team TEXS stress test. He still felt ill on betraying both men who gave him the opportunity to achieve greatness. Dr. Victor, the quirky man who wanted safeguard the world who was like a father to him. James Ironwood who took him under his wing during the military years and has forever been a close friend.

He looked back at the mural again.

Program Legacy was just a public name. He couldn't tell them who really worked for.

Under the mural displayed the true name: **Athene**

The same mural was decorated on the tall wall of a enclosed sterile white room. In the middle of the room under a much more intense bright light. A small team of Humans and Faunus dressed in white, worked together and scrutinized over a sleek alloyed body. The mechanical body was the size of normal teenage-girl; it was the latest of many, and not the last.

On the opposite of the room, they and their work was overseen from a large window. Behind the thick glass a brown-hair woman in a grey and white coat marked with red stripes sunk into her worn chair. Under her glasses the stress in a form of dark-brown bags under her eyes became obvious. The holographic monitors around the panel buzzed and waved as she let out a frustrated sigh.

The Director was under the weigh of the world. Waiting for the results was excruciating; it became more evident as streams of blood started coming down her forehead, passing the old red wound on her left cheek. She wiped it off before company came.

She then turned around as the 'swish' of the metal doors opened.

Two men were standing there, First was a middle-age man with short-blond hair and brown eyes clad in the typical lap-coat and the little Owl emblem that was the organization's symbol; he had stern rough look to him that went hand and hand with the graze on the right of his lower jaw. Then there was Dr. Carnelian who had a disappointed and nervous look; which didn't inspire anything good about the results.

The Director shifted her eyes at them individually. "Dr. Carnelian, I assume that the stress test has failed."

He reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Androids: Eos, Xoanon, and Sepia did well to follow orders, but Titan, as we suspected, was noncomplying. Which led to the likelihood of some of the huntress-in-training being expose to her true origins."

This raise an alarm inside the Director's head.

The man next to Dr. Carnelian chuckled. "Of course, unlike the others, Titan was created by the Aura of the Alpha test subject, the 'behavior' comes to no surprise seeing _who_ she is." he said zealously.

It earn the ire of her. "Do you find this epic blunder amusing, Dr. Evergreen?"

"Our lives' work, the sacrifices we've made in order to uphold the Athen Foundation?" she said short of shouting.

Dr. Evergreen shook his head. He kept his smirk. "No, this just a minor setback. I heavily doubt anything will come out of this. I will assure you Director, _I_ fix any loose ends."

The Director narrowed her eyes. "Then I hope I can trust that you will safeguard any secrets. That being said, we have less than a month before the tournament. Then and there we will show the people the _fire_ we have created."

She then turn her eyes to Dr. Carnelian whose head dropped. "Do you have any second thoughts on this matter Dr. Carnelian?"

He slightly jumped, feeling melancholic, he said: "N-no, I just worry about the exposure of Athen to the public, my betrayal to my dear friends that I had to lie every time I see them."

The woman seem to understand the feeling. She stared at him for a good minute before she spoke, "I know that feeling all to well. I...I admired Dr. Victor for his work and I give my countless thanks to General Ironwood for saving my family. But we need to make sacrifices in order to safeguard the world once and for all."

"When in doubt, I look at the Athen Foundation's motto: "In the darkness, we will give our brothers fire."

He nodded understandingly as Dr. Evergreen started to leave. Dr. Carnelian spoke once more about a report he missed. "We have another abnormality during the stress test, not one of our own, but there were sightings from our operatives of Grimm _not_ native to Vytal."

Hearing this, the leaving Doctor left with an inhuman and large grin.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Yeah, sorry for the large chapter. Writing fights and plot does that. ****

****So yeah, Athen, aforementioned in chapter 3, is a very real-behind the scenes-threat rivaling Cinder and the White Fang as antagonist. And not the last.  
****

****How will Ironwood and Penny's father handle the fact that their friend is not what he seems? ****

****I hope you like the chapter and the fights weren't exhausting and that they flowed right. Tell me if you see any errors.  
****

****Until next time, Review if you please. ****


	11. Chapter Ten: Mirror Eyes Day 1

****Author's Note: I'm back. I took an unscheduled break to prevent being burned out.  
****

****And now for something different! First person narration with Sun! ****

****I went for this style to try something different. But it also meant a lot of writing. So much I decided to do something unorthodox, and Split the chapter into three sections while still being one chapter. ****

****This is the First which will cover one day in Sun and Neptune's adventure. The other two will be released in two days. ****

****Until then enjoy this one for now. ****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Ten: Mirror Eyes; Day 1  
**

**Day Three**

_"Sun…"_

Ow, my head hurts and my eyelids feel heavy. What the heck happened? I feel so weightless and cold. Someone slip me a mickey or something? Have I been done in like so many dashing rogues before me?

_"Sun…"_

Yeah I'm Sun Wukong. Wait, why am I monologuing? Ow my head really hurts; I wonder if that's how Neptune's hangover felt like. Whatever, I'm just going to keep narrating to keep myself from blacking out.

Wait...I can open my eyes I think.

Oh Dust. Now I know why I felt so cold, I'm never gonna take seat-belts for granted from now on. I gotta think back on how I got here.

Oh yeah, I'm remembering: Me and Neptune got caught up in a wild conspiracy involving the White Fang, some human creep in a cheap brown suit helping them, and someone calling themselves the Wicked Queen.

And something else. Like I've been betrayed.

"Sun!"

"W-what?"

I was too scared to talk. You would be too if you were in a crumpled up cop car that was teetering precariously out of a five story building.

Seriously, everything felt like those old noir movies that I was forced to watch with Neptune in order to earn a favor.

Anyway, like all of these stories, it began with a woman.

A fellow blond beauty, a good friend of mine, named Yang Xiao-Long.

* * *

**Day One**

"Dude I'm so pump."

"Yeah, I would be more 'pump' if I didn't join your Film noir marathon." Seriously, those moving pictures were a snore fest; Alas, I weep for you cinematography.

"Dude come on."

Save the lowering of the heavy eyebrows and the puppy pout for those who might care. I still stand that Westerners are where they at; big damn heroes indeed.

Regardless that debate wasn't the matter right now-Westerns rule, I win.

Right now, we were here in Vale city; the nice commercial district of it. Today was a good day, and not just because stuff wasn't blowing up, but the skies over the kingdom's atmosphere had a cheery touch to it.

In between the nice and dandy, narrow and tall buildings, we were in front of the North-East Vale police station. We were lucky: from what we heard the South-West precinct had a reputation for mediocrity.

Call it 'dashing rogue' intuition but I sense that some bad clouds are coming to plot away the cheery feel of Vale. And I don't mean the literal ones coming from the north too; Hope the storm doesn't ruin my plans for the fair tomorrow.

After what seemed like forever we've made it to the VP department. "No Sun, we are not going steal a cop car." Spoilsport, you know you _so_ would like to drive a cop-car instead of walking all over the city Dude.

The three-story building before us was greyish blue and white, tall and imposing. My tail waved wildly by itself and I couldn't hold excitement.

I was literally shaking with glee. "Oh man! I'm so stoked for this! Detective Kai is giving us our first assignment today!"

"Yeah!" reaching in for his side pocket I was curious on what he was pulling out, that is, until I got the hint.

"Dude, we gotta do it."

"Heck yeah son!"

We tap our Junior badges together as the sign that we were officially awesome.

Not so awesome was the department itself. I'll be the first one to admit that the local boys in blue were not as fantastic as I thought. Really ruining my fantasy here guys; nothing but belching overweight cops rolling their ragged and messy chairs all over the checkered floor.

The sad sight wasn't going damper me for long; or my competitive spirit.

Laughing, I shoved Neptune out of the way just for the heck of it; his face plastered against the eggshell colored wall while I ran.

At least that was the plan.

He turn the tables by grabbing me and this time I was the one against the wall while the smartass chuckled and sprinted. I wasn't going to let him win. My tailed grabbed the ceiling lights and I swung after him, running my kicks all over his maintenance hair while he called foul and I laughed outside the office.

After a brief scuffle and a resolution, we've entered the Detective's room after I knocked and she answered.

Detective Yuki Kai looked like a fusion of "by the books" specialist mix in with "to hell with danger" kinda woman. She laid back on the wooden chair admiring the open window; to be honest, the room itself was barren so there wasn't much to look at the office, she just transferred from Mistral so it made sense.

I could tell by the eyes that she was from Vacou like me. She was conservatively dressed in black dress pants, a black striped beige blouse with a loose black tie looking classic mentor already. The traces of a small bullet wound on the lower right of her jaw could tell tales already.

Though I think I was staring for a little too long.

"I know I'm good on the eyes Mr. Wukong but I'm a little too old for you." she teased.

I did my best to hide my blush while hunkering down for the inevitable teasing from a snickering Neptune.

"I hope you boys brought your 'A-game' today, because when I expect future hunters I don't expect present slackjaw fools." She told us with a bright smile. Real sassy one this one is, we've learned all too quickly on the first day.

"Y-you can count o-on us ma'am!" Dude was jittering with eagerness. What a blockhead.

"Y-yeah Detective Kai! W-we're ready!" I was far more eloquent.

Detective Kai just smirked as she whirled around on the chair and leaned over to the file cabinet next to her to grab a file folder. Shutting it close, she then haphazardly let the fat and orange folder plop on the vacant smokey-oak desktop. Saying nothing, She just playfully smiled at us, her facial expression just urged us to read the file name that was pasted on the tab.

Neptune lean in and read the tab on top. "Wicked Queen?"

"The latest threat hitting the Vale underground by storm." She got up and ambled over in front of the desk where she casually laid against it. "A moniker coined by the individual herself, apparently an aspiring kingpin that's been muscling out the competition; the criminals are ordered to submit to her will or they end up with...booboos." she snorted.

Quickly swiping the file I gave it a fast read, and boy she wasn't kidding; a lot of bad guys are ending up red and purple.

"Thanks to her, a lot of them are turning themselves in just for the protection. Sounds great on paper, but we can't trade in a few small fish for a big one."

I turn to Neptune, and you could almost see him adopting personal straight from a Noir film. "Any clear motives? Because it sounds like this 'Wicked Queen' is striving for something big in Vale."

Detective Kai shook her head somberly. "Nothing concrete that we could piece together with the evidence. Some say she had ties to the White Fang but those we took in say she works alone, nothing but a shadowy enigma in a green hood." her tune changed when she looked at us. "Which is why we inquired the two of you."

I admit that I wasn't always the first to get it. "To chase some goon with a personality? Really, why us?"

"No, because we're Hunters." Neptune started pacing in front of us with a thinking look. "I'm guessing whoever this Queen is, must be very adaptable, nay, has probably trained to use her Aura. And to match that you warranted the help of hunters in the prodigious school of Beacon, Am I correct?" I could almost see the gleam in his eye.

Dude, total dork.

After a quiet series of blinks, Detective Kai did a mock, bashful chuckle. "You were able to deduced that before I even said it, I guess you are cut up for the job."

Please don't encourage him. "I guess it makes sense. If this queen or whatever is such a hassle that the cops has to enlist our help then we'll gladly take it."

"That's what being a Hunter is all about." Neptune took the words outta my mouth.

Before we knew it I planted my tail and butt on a bubblegum covered chair on the next scenic ride to the more shady side of Vale.

As we rode the light rail over the urban scene I mulled over the hot tip she assigned to us. VP has already comb the place, but Kai has sent us to make a picture of the fuzzy eyewitness accounts of a mysterious woman who just _might_ be the Queen that attacked a well known club in the "it" scene.

I looked over at Neptune who wore a myriad of emotions on his face. Apparently the place called "Just Right", is the same club that he and Yang hit-up a few weeks ago, during the whole "stop the conspiracy over Vale" that Ruby has led us. From what I heard this "Hei Xiong" is an information broker; huh, someone must have needed information badly.

Navigating the concrete jungle we made it to the very rough building hidden in the forgotten nook; was this club really popular in the Kingdom? In Vacou they're more flashier and bigger with bubbles and foam-Don't ask.

More troubling was the cruiser with the cherry on top out front, and the two familiar detectives exiting the place.

The bearded guy hounded at me first; Eyebrows narrowed behind the shades, showing me his smelly teeth.

I think he doesn't like me.

"Whatcha doing here for? Do I have to take you back in like the creep you are?"

I played innocent. "Woa, woa hey! I know we had our differences in the past. I hit ya face with a banana, I ruined a perfectly good banana, let's forgive and forget huh?"

Call me psychic but I'm guessing him growling meant that he didn't like me acting coy. His lanky partner then got in my face. "You boys best get out of here. This is a club for adults, no little boys allowed."

"So why don't you run along and do some paper work for Kai or something."

I seriously did not like the two. Fortunately Neptune had the cooler head out of both of us. Tall and collective, he got in between us, "Now, now, Gentlemen, we all are in the same force are we not?"

Beardo scoffed. "You're just a bunch of trainees."

"You amount to nothing." Lanky said.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way gentlemen." he looked like he was carrying himself higher than them, good old obnoxiously confident Neptune. "But the thing is Detective Kai has sent us on our very first mission, and this club so happens to be our prime destination."

After some consideration (If these morons could think), they huffed before they got back into there car and sped off to the horizon.

All the while I was laughing my tail off. I patted Neptune's back to congratulate him, but all it did was making shiver. He exhaled so loudly I thought he was going fly away like ruptured balloon!

"Man, that was awesome! Just don't wet your pants when we enter the club."

He looked a little weak. "Thanks, I think I may need a little drink."

My lips coiled. "Dude remember yesterday?"

Couple of minutes more, Neptune composed himself, I be lying if wasn't shaking myself. He gave me a thumbs up and smile before he marched ahead.

We entered the short corridor before we made it to the doors, opening we found a couple of mooks staring at us. First eyeing me then at Neptune, staring at him lasted for some time before both look like they seen the wrath of a vengeful spirit or something.

One of them finally and hesitantly lean in really close-like towards Neptune and said: "I-is that scary blond girl here with y-you?"

Never mind Neptune, this guys almost look like they were about to wet themselves.

"No, not today." Neptune answered.

The mooks look relieved before they resigned to their jerkward charms. "Then get out, we're close!"

We didn't like that reply, but we weren't ready to start a fight yet, so we flash our badges.

"We already talk to the cops."

"Well _now_ you're talking to us." Neptune said tersely. "And we're going to talk to your boss comprende?"

They shrugged, and let us be; I could hear them saying they're not paid enough. Practically every uniformed mook was pitching in cleaning up the place; even one wearing a bear head getup. Was he contracted to wear that all the time?

Over the bar counter a tall guy was looking abysmal; resting his chin on his palm while he drank his problems away. Dude took one look at Neptune then he sighed angrily, Don't know if that because of the last time he was here with Yang or it was just a general response to Neptune. Just kidding.

"Oh, great! beauti-ful! just want I needed!" I'ma take a wild guess that wasn't sincere. "What do you want? Don't tell me that blondie is here too."

Neptune with a playful smirk, glanced at me. "No, brought a different one."

"Don't worry bro, I'm just as destructive as the other blond, so you don't have to worry of being downgraded." I leaned in over the counter, and with my tail grabbed a nice glass of whiskey to calm his nerves and handed it to him. "We're just here to ask some quick questions on behalf of our jefe, that okay? Just nice and easy."

He yanked it and took a quick swig of it. "Whatever, even if the issuance pays up my club reputation is ruin."

Neptune hopped on the stool next to me, "I-I think take the questions from here." This wasn't going end well.

He absentmindedly took a swig of his own which set off all different sorts of alarms in me. Neptune was a volatile fusion of self-confidence and anxiousness, hard stuff mixed in turn him into a overconfident idiot with a death wish.

Oh Crud.

What I said fell on deaf ears as he adopted some kinda tough guy persona from the films he watched. To my horror the moron grabbed Junior by the red tie, and yanked as hard as he could before trying to interrogate him.

"Okay b-buddy, you going to tell me everything that happened yesterday, so spill the beans on the Wicked Queen."

The big guy was already turning red, and I started to think me and Neptune were going to end up in cement shoes pretty soon.

I saw the mooks gathering around us and I knew it wasn't good. Seizing the opportunity to de-escalate the situation; I pulled out my staff and swiped at Neptune's feet, knocking him sideways before I bopped him on the way down knocking him out cold.

I tried to salvage this by acting coy. "Come on man, we promise to behave," I reminded myself of Neptune. "Well the ones who are conscious. We'll leave as soon as you answers some questions."

Feeling merciful he let us off the hook. For now.

So I sat down to listen to his story; as it turns out it wasn't the Wicked Queen, he heard about her through the criminal grapevines, but the one involved definitely wasn't her.

The original and vagueness report told us of a concealed and shadowy woman, now it was much more than that.

The Scenario: A typical popular rave going swell until a mysterious woman in red wearing a Grimm mask, suddenly everybody found themselves taking an unexpected nap on the dance floor, Junior was the last to go.

He told me this happen soon after Yang visited here last night. When I asked why did he need to emphasis this, he said that it wasn't the first time he saw the Grimm lady.

This story happened shortly after he first met Yang a year ago.

* * *

_Junior couldn't believe he had to close the club for a week for repairs; all the money down the drain because one blond girl decided to go on a rampage._

_He locked the door with chains for the early night. Angry mulling over how this was going to ruin the club's reputation. Sometimes he hated being the know guy around town; what good it got him now._

_His thoughts kept being interrupted by the caws of crows nearby, and they were getting to him, Junior felt himself enter a low point by yelling at them._

_As he threaten to murder the murder by shaking his fist at them, he didn't noticed that he wasn't alone._

_"Fragarach." a stern voice was heard along with the sharp point of a cold sword behind his neck._

_The night couldn't get worse, now somebody was threatening him._

_He looked behind him to see a young woman looking at him disappointingly with lilac eyes._

_The situation felt calm so he examined her closely, the eyes were like blond girl which filled him with dread. Unlike her, the short wavy hair was raven colored, although it look like she was growing it. The attire wasn't at all like the blond too, just a black dress with red armor and a red sash holding around it._

_With the anxious lilac eyes she examined her sword and muttered something he couldn't hear before turning to him with a different set of eye colors which made him utter: "Mirror eyes."_

_Her red eyes burned into his memory. "I want you to remember that." she said._

_"Remember that, when Yang speaks to you again."_

_And in flash, the woman disappeared._

* * *

Everything suddenly felt cold and drafty. I was shock and I just gawked at him; Someone was following Yang.

It felt complicated and heavy; I needed to speak to Yang soon.

In quick succession, he earnestly told me to find the woman and drag her to prison. He didn't trust cops with the job, and then he told me to pick up Neptune before he drolled all over the floor. In his defense he kinda was.

Being a man of my word, I nodded and picked up the ditzy Neptune over my shoulders and vamoosed out of our unwelcome stay.

Dude, what an event. So far I'm trying ignore the fact that Neptune was drooling all over my shoulder as we rode the light-rail back into the pleasant side of Vale. Don't ask how I lugged the guy over from across four blocks, a bridge, and up the spiral stairs to the train.

Over the urban sprawl once again on our journey back to VP The "Someone following Yang" thing kept bugging me like a bad itch.

Back Inside the station nobody asked about me carrying Neptune on my back; this kingdom must be weird.

We made to the office to tell Kai of the report, but was met with a note on the door that she had a quick and urgent assignment just outside Vale. She won't be in until another day. She told us to have fun at the fair, See I like her better than the rest of the VP.

I sat the still dazed Neptune on the seat where I was going spin around for a few sessions before I got bored. Neptune finally woke up, and I regaled him on what happen back there. I embellish on the story, I wonder if he noticed.

"I very much doubt that there were giant robots there, and why would there be an Ursa and why would it have a gun-sword?"

Okay, is it a crime that I like to add to stories?

Before I could argue there was the light series of knocks against the door. Behind the small square of foggy glass was figure that wasn't at all enigmatic, it fetched a very, um, seductive picture. Turning around I see Neptune gawking, and I elbowed him; you have snow queen remember?

"Jerk."

"Sorry."

The familiar voice of Yang called out our names.

"Uh Y'ello? Sun, Neptune, you guys there right?"

"Yeah over here Yang come in." I said.

Opening the door she came in with a bright smile. "Hey boys, heard that you were doing your first mission today so I thought I drop by to say 'hello'." she gave the office a look around. "So I notice it's very bare here."

"So we noticed. Anyway how was the whole Atlas sponsored battle? Dija fight against robots or something." I was curious on what the event was; not everyday the world's strongest military ask you to take part in a simulation. That reminds me, why were we invited?

For a moment her lips curled into an awkward smile, like she seen a ghost or something. "You could say that." she coughed and chuckled nervously.

"You look like you have something on your mind Yang, what's up?" Neptune said.

Right on spot she looked like the epitome of nervous wreck, I'm starting to wonder if I should tell her at all about the Grimm lady. I could tell it didn't go unnoticed for Neptune; we had a sorta silent agreement to withhold it for now.

"Well you see," huffing another cough. "I was wondering if I could see the police archives."

Me and Neptune gave each other a bewildered glance. "Kinda feel like I gotta ask why." I said.

"No strange reason." she said oddly chipper; then her face faulted into frown.

"Actually no, it is a very strange reason. You see the day after the breach, I had a weird lucid dream: There was this mysterious woman who looked familiar, almost familial, she said that I should look for a symbol of the Halcyon by looking for the remnants of the Enforcers. A gut instinct told me I should look into the police archives for this."

She said it firmly but why do I feel like she wasn't telling the whole story? Wait, what did she say about a mysterious woman?

Yang with her sharp eyes took into the account that we were confused. "Yeah, a mysterious woman. Back at the tunnels I was almost done in by Torchwick's henchmen, I don't know what went up but I feel like woman was real and she did save me."

Should I tell her or not? My mind was boggling, it was huge headache, my gut told me not yet. After that incident involving Juane or Jaune or whatever a few days ago I feel like I should talk to her team first.

Neptune on the other hand felt like this was the time to tell her without consequences. Right or wrong I decided to assure my own opinion. I shoved him before he could get a word in edgewise, all he could say was- "Hey!"

"Pffft! Of course we'll take you the archives, what are friends for?" Let just say I handles it clumsy because-"Sun, about the archives; I heard anything before this year have been transferred to the Eastern Department in Industry district." Neptune said.

Now you tell me. "Crud! That's in the other side of Vale!"

Neptune rubbed his chin. "So now what are we going to do?"

"Well I can't exactly head off to the station without you guys, and Bumblebee is only a two seater." Yang took the same pose.

Yeah, where are we going to find a car?

I turn towards Yang, and already I seen the spark of wild trouble-making imagination. It was infectious, dare I say it I was envious that she beat me to the punch before I could come up with it first.

Neptune paused his pondering to look at us with our devilish smiles.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

And so all three of us headed over to the garage. After some flirting from Me and Yang towards the same guard no less, we've pick us up a nice shiny car with a red cherry on top for us to ride.

The loud engine revved up, the red sirens cried, and with the stomp of the gas pedal we were sent jumping into the streets. Yang called dibs on the wheel, and were all already on our way to the Industrial side.

She was way into enjoying her joyride. I'm a bit of a danger guy but even I was holding on to my seat-belt for the first time. Meanwhile Neptune was rolling in the backseat cage whimpering rightfully so.

Yang made full use of the sirens as the civilians gave us the right of way. I could already smell the salt air mixing in with the hot metal, better rolled up that window before that seagull aims its-oh Dust!

Wiping away the, uh airborne surprise, I started to take in the scenery; nothing but grey and white buildings with pylons ruling the sky, and this is where the department was? Was there even a chance for success? I mean, we were told the department was the worse and most incompetent in the kingdom, normally I would take the rumors with a grain of salt but even Detective Kai told us the same thing.

We finally arrived; so far it was standing. Nothing but a two story box building in the middle of factory city. The state of everything here wasn't helping its defense from the rumors at all: the cops coming in and out of the building look like they haven't slept in days, the building and the cars looked worn and attacked by the salty air.

With her hands on her hips Yang said: "Well, are you boys gonna gawk all day?" she then jogged the stairs to the brown doors.

Both of us shrugged not knowing what was in there, I braced myself for the worst.

"Would you like some big and fluffy marshmallows on your hot coco dear?" A sweet old lady in a yellow dress handed us a cup of coco and I couldn't believe it.

"Um no I'm good, thank you, thanks."

She nodded as all of us were seated in the anteroom. The sweet elderly woman, Mrs. Graham, is the wife of the grumpy old chief working behind the tall desk over yonder along with some sleeping cop who looked like he earned it.

I think we took this department all wrong. _They_ were the competent ones; there were hardly any cops here, all the men and woman look overworked but they just kept marching forward.

The chief clanged the phone on the desk and sighed, pushing up his small glasses and rubbing the fairydust out of his eyes. He was a short stature old man with frizzy hair with an even shorter fuse.

"Okay, Like I said we're busy here." he harshly shuffled some papers, pointing his rosy round nose at us. "So tell us what you want or get out. You know what, never mind, get out!"

"Dear!" his wife scowl at him, "If these kids came here then it must be for a very good reason."

I stood up and walked over to him. "Yo! It is for a very good reason chief," I point at Yang, "You see our friend here, Yang , is desperately seeking some answers that only the archives can provide." I showed him my badge. "After all, isn't being a cop if you can't help citizens in need."

Like a big hawk he just stared at us, but it seem his icy heart melted. Although the snoring of the guy next to him fired it up beyond believe.

"Koft Bean!" he yelled.

The shrieking woke him up pretty quickly. "W-what?!"

In a restraining voice the grumpy chief told him: "Take the Jr detectives to the archives, make sure they don't mess anything up."

And so we followed the sleepy cop as he waddle over to a large room: very Gothic and pale in appearance, only the windows shined any light. After the narcoleptic guy collapse on nearest chair in the corner, We all headed for the cabinets.

Neptune snooped the file that Yang needed.

She quickly snatched the thick file and sat over one of two available round desk under the green shaded lights buzzing. Yang had the desperate look on her eye while her hands rifled through papers.

On other table we watched; Neptune back away from the spectacle, mite scared, I was bit concerned too. Among the sounds of her work, he took me into a private conversation.

"So are we not telling her or not?" he harshly whispered.

"Dude no," It was a conundrum; a double-edged sword. "You see how she is right now. I rather her team hear about it first," I covered my face.

"Well someone is following her, she has to know!" Stop sounding reasonable, my gut tells me otherwise.

"Her team first!" I snapped back.

Before we could continue, Yang dropped the file between us. Okay, that was an oddly placed dramatic event to pause us, why here?

"Lighting." she said monotonously before taking out her scroll.

I leaned back and peek at the other table; sure enough the buzzing light went dead.

Shifting my eyes over to the laminated illustrations that Yang was taking a photo of: it was a symbol of a small bird, long beak and a short wavy tail, in the colors of red, purple and black. Halcyon was marked under it. She took another photo for future reference; I don't think Yang is reckless enough to take evidence anyway.

It was time for us to leave, but before we did I headed over to the sleeping cop to give him a heads up.

And also a question I want to ask.

"Hey Dude," It took a mean shake of his shoulder to jolt him awake.

"Oh, you (Yawn) done." he rubbed his short brown hair and then his face trying to replenish some energy back I guess.

"Yeah we are. Say I gotta asked, why is everyone in this department so bushed? From what the other department told us you guys were the worst cops in the kingdom, I guess I shouldn't believe slander but you guys look like you're working your butts off."

"Well (Yawn) you see…"

With a doleful and tried look he proceeded to tell me about how this department is getting swamped with tackling most of the Vale city's illegal activities. Apparently the White Fang have been practically moving freely around this side and has been staging a large operation around an empty farm plot called "Pink Grape avenue" in the agricultural area.

When I ask why isn't both departments cooperating to stop them, he said the council hasn't granted jurisdiction on them, and that the West department had a sting being worked on but nothing has ever come up. This is insane! Why has nothing come up?

Before I could ask more questions, Neptune tapped be on the shoulder looking sympathetic; Officer Bean went back to sleep.

I think you earn it dude.

Shutting the door real quiet-like, we've made it back to the anteroom where we stepped in the middle of a tender argument between the Grahams.

"No dear." Mrs. Graham expressed a sorrowful smile.

Meanwhile the chief was more anxious than angry. "Please hun, go tell Bean that I relieved him for the day, and that I'll be taking the rest of his shift. And then tell him to drop you off at home on the way."

"I will tell the poor boy but after that! I'm staying right here with you, so you have something look forward to."

"Hun, the only thing I look forward to is coming home to you. You being here is counterproductive, please go home."

"Nonsense dear, I miss you, and I'll stay as long as you do."

"Aww!"

Me and Yang turned around to see Neptune in the middle of realization, hiding the biggest blush he had before trying to play it cool. Hehe, you big softly; okay, I admit I was a bit choke up too. I kinda hope to have what the Grahams have one day.

Shut up okay?

Well, not being the kinda guy who like to spoil the sappy stuff, I urged the rest to head on out for the exit after we said our thanks and waved our goodbyes.

In a change of pace Yang asked me to take the wheel; Well she muttered it but I got the hint that she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts at the back of the cruiser. I slid across the hood (always wanted to do that) and landed on the driver seat where Neptune was already buckled up after calling shotgun.

I always wanted to drive a cop car, with the cherry blaring and everything. But the events that happen and Neptune's repetitive dashboard tapping drowning out even my thoughts, the opportunity became moot. The leisure drive was winding down as everyone's second favorite sun was setting on the horizon.

Arriving at the Airship docks to Beacon I was psyching myself up for the inevitable tongue-lashing the chief was going to give me. As Yang left, weakly telling us her goodbye and thanks as she dealt with own problems. Neptune decided to stay, and ask me a question out of the blue.

"What do I like Blake?" I repeated again, surprised as all get out.

And Dude just nodded as he awaited for my answer, that-that just personal dude! I don't know the reason for this randomly placed question! Jeez this is confusing, but I'll guess I'll talk from the heart.

I admit, it was shallow reason at first; she was cute girl in black bow, I was over the moon when I learned she was going to Beacon too, you know I can talk to her without looking all weird and stuff.

Then it became something more, something not so superficially. Past that, I saw her no longer as cute girl, but as someone who needed a hand-Even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

Then feelings started to appear, and I was feeling all weak knee-like.

Dude, I don't know what it was, but the closer I got with her the closer I've come some conclusion. And when I got to that conclusion, all my charms and social competence fell flatter than a house of cards.

Spilling my guts out for Blake was no easy task.

Frustrated, I ask why he needed to know, bro just smirked and pushed me off the car and took the driver's seat. "Hey, I think it be better off if I took the wheel and the inevitable heat. Come on, enjoy the day tomorrow with Blake. I bet you like it more than being lectured back at the department by some fat lazy cops."

I looked at him stunned. "Man, are you sure? You're going to end up in so much trouble if you take the fall!"

He shrugged like it was nothing. Sure, at the end of the day he is a kinda superficial guy that tries too hard, but who here (including yours truly) hasn't been guilty of that? Deep down he is a really cool guy.

"It's alright, though I won't be in the fair until later on, so give this to Weiss when you see her okay?"

I took a took the neat and sparsely gilded envelope off his hand. "Just don't read it okay?" we pumped our fist before he drove off.

Being a curious monkey I was totally tempted to read it.

Anyway, I was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Tomorrow I'll released the second day, then next the Third day after which will conclude Chapter Ten.  
****


	12. Chapter Ten: Mirror Eyes Day 2

****Author's Note: The last part should come out soon.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Ten: Mirror Eyes; Day 2  
**

**Day Two**

I couldn't believe they did this.

What was suppose to be a day of fun ends with everything in ruin with fire everywhere no matter where I turn. I knew the White Fang were scum once gold but now? They are irredeemable in my eyes.

What good did the warning alarms do? They attacked with their Bullheads and left before anything could be done! I mean, where were all the security or the Atlas soldier guys? Only me and few cops (Not surprisingly from the West station) have stuck around while everything was thrown in disarray.

After the firefighters came in the panic was short lived; most of the people got out without much trouble.

The few unlucky ones wound up in the hospital, luckily none of my close friends. Yang was knocked out, but Ruby managed to get her awake. Blake was the last one to go, I _made_ her go; She looked distraught, agonizingly so. I would be too if my former "family" came to visit and leave like this.

I was numb. I didn't know what to feel as I looked at the broken Ferris-wheel and wondered how it was still left standing.

Red and orange from the burning stands and circus-tent glowed on me. Nothing but the surreal smell of funnel cake and burnt wood. I snapped out of it as my shoulder was shook, I turned around and it was Neptune.

"Sun! Dude are you okay? I ran over here as soon as I heard the air-horns." The horror in his face increased. "Oh...Oh! Wait where is Weiss?! everyone?! are they-"

Now I was the one shaking his shoulders. "Hey! Hey Chill! They're alright man! Back at Beacon, they are alright."

"Hey watch out!" someone yelled out.

Both us, a cop and two firefighters reacted late as the huge Ferris-wheel started to buckle down, with one final metal groan it it fell toward us. The whole scene went slow; I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush or what, but I reacted fast while everyone slowly scattered.

I created two yellow clones, and then pushed the firefighters and the lone cop out of the way while I dragged Neptune out just before the wheel crashed down, sending shrapnel for our troubles.

We survived. I looked back at the mess, and I was no longer numb. For the first time I was real livid. Ready to take action against them, they needed to pay.

Taking on the White Fang, insane? Yeah, I wasn't thinking clearly now. I can't do it alone, right now Neptune was the only one I could rely on: Scarlet and Sage are still in Vacuo for their reasons. Payback was a thing, But I couldn't rope Neptune into this.

"I stuck by you worse man." He pulled out his badge. "We're junior detectives and future Hunters! It's our duty to kick a little ass once in a while."

Just got me grinning cuz I still couldn't have said it better.

We weren't beating around the bush; we were totally scared. I like to think panic brings the best in me. Yes, we were scared, but you know who wasn't? The lawmen that we looked up to in our movies.

Whether riding alone on a harsh sun beaten town in the frontier or out in the mean and dark streets ready to face the criminal army, they face them head on without impunity. Clothes make us believe we're the legend, and we have them, and we will make our believe real dude.

"Well if something does happen, might as well look dapper." Neptune smiled, trying to cancel out his nervousness.

See? It was already working.

It was the later afternoon.

Both of us traveled on foot and public transportation to the south side of the Kingdom. No cruiser for us; even if they let us, this was an unofficial business assignment. Oh yeah, we were going to make them pay. Despite the odd looks we got on our way here we weren't deterred on our resolve: we were a cowboy with all the getup and P.I in a trench-coat out in the city.

Okay, maybe a little.

"Mommy they look weird. Ahaha!"

"Shh, little one."

We _just_ had to be in a lone car across from a mom and her prying bratty boy didn't we? You think when Hunters can have there own custom battle armor this city would be used to weird by now.

The brat pointed at us. "Mommy, they look like the special friends that aunt Selena had come over to the special party before her wedding."

"Mommy told you not to come! Why did you have to sneak into her duffel bag? You should have stayed with Daddy!"

"Oh dude." Neptune sunk into his chair with an embarrassed grin.

"It's going to be a long ride." I did the same.

Once the light rail route ended, we hitchhike ourselves close to Pink Grape avenue, and walked the rest of the way there. We hid on a ditch opposite of the plot of land so we could observe and get a the feel for the place y'know? Not being totally stupid we were just going to snoop the place and see what they were planning. Might mess up the place ala hit and run.

The land itself was inconspicuous. It did look nice with the sun lighting the hills in the background orange. I looked around: a cluster of warehouses, a bright red barn and two metal silos, and a few dozen camouflage tents next to the fields.

I guess we know where to go first.

"I know I hate it, but I wish I had a strong drink." Neptune was being a joker.

"Well, I have one last banana if you're hungry." I was being considerate.

He paused.

"I always wanted to try a banana daiquiri." he was being an idiot.

The night was coming, and I was starting to wonder if we were even at the right place. And out of nowhere our cover was nearly blown as we both tried recover our hats caused by two Bullheads coming in and landing on the field. They weren't hiding the fact they belong to the White Fang with their stupid emblem embellishing the sides.

Suddenly the area became alive with activity.

We dashed across the road and into the other ditch before we could be seen. Jumping over the chain fence both of us hid in between the tents to avoid a patrol.

It didn't hit me until now that there were a lot of buildings around here; How could this have gone unnoticed? Why wasn't the Vale council doing anything? Gah! I just wanted to do something here and right now!

I wanted to vent, I wanted to take them on. Then Neptune held me down with his arm before I could do something; I was hothead yeah, glad he was here to 'shh' me. Taking on an army yeah, it was unreal from beginning, at least head on.

The operation was big, but that only means that it had some flaws to exploit; probably so overly confident that the stooges won't notice us here. Neptune gestures us to go in between storage-houses where it was nice and dark. We booked it outta here, kicking the dirt as we slithered away like a snake.

Okay deep breaths man; yeah, yeah, just keep walking creep and take the light with ya! If it were a better night I'd say it was funny, both of us compressed like stick figures against the wall, but whatever.

"Dude, look over there." Neptune point at a door at the side of the building. Lite up by a lone light and no one in sight.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, we snuck in behind a military truck next to some boxes. It was a large truck, the bed was carrying large crates of weapons, all labeled with a company logo called "Dornroschen Defense Dynamics." I feel like I seen that before.

Taking a peek, we saw more trucks being emptied out; some White Fang creeps were examining the guns, big and small, with a large grin on their faces that I just want to punch off. It made me think what are we _really_ doing here for?

Are we going to sabotage them? Do a surprise attack? Gathered some evidence? To who? The East Department wasn't going to do anything, The West one was too small too. Maybe call Kai and ask her to build a case but with the _current_ council it felt like it was made to fail already.

The automatic doors slid open and two new guys hit the scene, striding towards their business venture.

One of them look like a ringmaster with red midriff jacket and a white top-hat to hide his red rabbit ears. The other guy dressed in an obnoxious brown business suit looked pleased; he was human as far as I could tell, more of them are working with the White Fang? What the heck is going on?!

I wanted a closer view of the conversation; so I did. Ignoring Neptune's attempts at trying to make me stay put, I hopped over the hood and maneuvered to the second closest truck that was being unloaded.

"Don't do that again." Neptune more clumsy scurried over next to me; we would be caught now if it wasn't for them being busy loading crates over to the Bullhead.

"So am I assured that the asset has been delivered along with your weapon cache, Mr. Spiegel? After the long trek from Mistral with this cover, and the attack at the fair I'd hate to think it was all for nothing." The guy in brown suit spoke. I don't know what, but something about him is off.

The ringmaster, Spiegel, apparently he was called, answered him with a chuckle. "Most indubitably Mr. Creek, we've staged and planned this for a month without flaw or toll." Dude did have a theatrical vibe to him. "You and your _people_ are a most valuable ally to the White Fang, so we went above and beyond to validated your cause, You're welcome sir."

So they been staging this for a month? The circus troupe were nothing but a guise to smuggle weapons here in Vale. The attack and everything, hiding in plain sight, using the fair as a convenient cover while hurting all those people.

The anger inside me must have been outwardly flaring up; Neptune tried (unsuccessfully) to calm me down. I just couldn't, I was prone to do stupid stuff, but now every fiber in my body wanted to show myself. Only when I reached inside my shirt and grabbed the staff that I realized how completely idiotic I was to put myself and my partner in danger.

Neptune sighed relived. My legs buckled in solidarity, head against the tire, I shuttered what could have been.

Although, the point was now moot.

"I'm sensing a lot of anger over there, behind that truck." Did that Creek guy have six sense or something?

"Why whatever do you mean?" Looks like the rest are outta the loop.

"I can only sense one. There might be more."

Welp, we were caught. There was really only one thing to do now. Take a page from Team RWBY and blow stuff up. With a terrified yet optimistic smile Neptune said: "Hey, so yeah, how about we just kick some ass?" Again buddy, I couldn't have said it better.

"Now!" I hopped over the hood and Neptune slipped under the truck. I fired Ruyi Bang at one of the weapons cache; causing them to discharge and explode.

As the White Fang mooks ran away from the explosion, Neptune fired his gun at the sliding doors control pad, causing them to lock up and close. I know a lot about doors and nobody would be getting out without going through us.

"Oh dear. This won't do." The ringmaster ambled towards us.

"You soldier, call your superiors at once. Tell Adam that he and his partners are needed." looks like the Creek guy is calling in the shots; I feel like he is the one I want behind bars the most.

Neptune and I was ready to face off against the ringmaster guy; his fingers tangling at the sides for the coiled whip attached to his waist.

"You are Hunters right? Gaudy get up you two have." You're one to talk. "You could give my clowns pointers on how to look ridiculously absurd."

He cracked his whip at us, I nearly flinch. "I dealt with beast like you before, I'm going to have fun breaking you in."

We weren't going to let this guy through, but he look like he wasn't going without a fight. Being the cool guys we obliged.

Neptune nudged at me. "Hey, you still got that banana?"

I knew where he was going with this. "Yeah, come to think of it, I am a little hungry." Peeling and gulping it, I threw the slippery banana peel on the ground.

Next thing I see is Neptune sliding on the peel, somehow pulling some slick moves. Sliding across the floor almost as fast as Ruby, he swiped at the guy's feet with his blade on a stick.

Like predicted it caused him to make a jump above it, needless to say that he didn't see me whacking him on the back with my staff. But that wasn't enough for me; I slammed the staff down so it stayed nice and elevated, I slid upside down the staff and slammed him with my fists as he bounce back from the second blow.

I thought it was the end of it.

The Creek guy and two White Fang creeps holding some large and sealed box that looked important were casually leaving towards the side door behind us. The ringmaster wasn't down for the count yet; he spun in the air and then pull his whip, snagging Neptune by his leg, it went so fast I didn't see him flung Neptune towards the trucks before I could do anything.

I wasn't going let him get away with it. Breaking my staff to its gun form, I shot at him. The ringmaster just spun his whip fast-like in front of him, completely blocking my shots like a shield. Neptune recovered from the sick throw, and now both us were opposite of him; dude is going to be toast taking on the two of us.

But we didn't give the creep enough credit. He went for the attack; the ringmaster was skilled with his whip as he grabbed my nun-chucks away from me and started using them against us. Both of us dodged my shotgun blasts as he crack his whip wildly at us.

I be impress if he didn't steal my beauts; I don't like stealing, which is lot more different than "borrowing" let say an apple.

It wasn't the only weapon I had on the table; my whole body was one.

Creating a yellow clone from my semblance. I ran ahead dodging the blasts; close encounters were my specialty. So I jump upside down in front of him, my clone grabbed my arms and swung me towards him for a mean swinging kick, knocking his teeth off.

A smile play across my face as he bounced off a truck. Neptune and I regrouped, we were about to pursuit the business guy in the bad suit. But then two Dust vials broke before us. The vials were earth and fire Dust if the notes from school stuck my mind right. And if they did, the combo create glass Dust.

It created a reflective pool in front of us, then a freakin chuckling was heard from it and the ringmaster started emerging from it with a crooked grin, haughtily rubbing his chin.

"Most interesting Semblance you have, and that finesse demonstration of your Faunus acrobatics is just darling." Uhh? Okay? Very confuse now. "My Circus is very legitimate, always looking for new talent. If you surrender now, I just might have a spot in store for you."

"Pfft naw, buzz off."

He did a mock gasp that turned into a horrifying twisted grin. "Most misguided. Oh well, I'm sure I can make a freak-show out of what remains of you after I'm done."

He started lacing the leather gaps of the whip with mixes of the Dust. The air whipped around, and blobs of Dust were splashing down all around us, mixing together. The melting pools surrounded us, it reflective with our image, but what I didn't notice before, it wasn't from our perspective. It was from his!

He crack his whip. "You won't see me coming, because I'm everywhere, I see everywhere."

Not even allowing me one last smart-ass remark I was punch by the guy square in the jaw. The guy disappeared and reappeared inside the mirrors, wrapping his whip around Neptune's neck at one point and slamming him right into the glass. It got me angry; nobody was going to slam my buddy but me!

Okay...that came out wrong.

A-anyway, I gotten an idea, but first I had the force the creep out of his advantage.

With another clone, We did a whirlwind of staff attacks that smacked his sorry face in every interval, smashing all the glass. Then suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist; I didn't account for the mirrors on the trucks. Man, his Semblance is such a bit-I was totally slammed into the door hard. He grabbed my hair-locks, and drew in his white-glove hand for a punch that sliced my cheek pretty good.

But while he was paying attention to dear old me, He didn't notice Neptune slicing at his arm with his glowing trident.

A little warning about his weapon, the blades are the least of your worries; thanks to its electric bite, it's going to leave your body twitching. And just a fresh reminder; it's gonna be hard to controlling your Semblance with the extra bolt going around your body.

The old red rabbit was just scrambling to get away from us. But thoughts focus on the other guy who has just escape.

Neptune turn to me. "Hey Sun, I got this, You go after Creek."

"You sure?"

"Bro, trust me. I got it."

I hope he knew what he is was doing; I just had the trust the guy.

Kicking the door open I vaulted on top of a stack of boxes. Looking both sides of the narrow; they couldn't have gone far. Then at the end of the narrow I could see them booking it, the Creek just gave me one last look; coming across stoic before disappearing in the shadows. I ran after him, that guy was going to end up behind bars, I guarantee it.

But then something came up that I didn't expect.

Two pairs of Red eyes glowed from the same shadows.

Barely dodging the claws as two Beowolfs jumped at me, what's the Grimm doing here?! One of the claws nearly sliced me, I whirled and thwacked it across the neck, sending the Beowolf against the wall. They weren't tough but the fact that they came out nowhere wasn't something I was ready for.

The last Beowolf growled as it was ready to pounced on me, and I was ready for it too. And again what I wasn't ready for was a big explosion ripping apart the wall next to it and Neptune being thrown into the Grimm killing it.

"Neptune!" I ran to him. Checking for a pulse he was okay but knock out cold.

The ringmaster came out of the broken wall, cackling. "Showing compassion for a human. No wonder you lost."

"Hey bozo, I didn't lose yet!"

"I'm afraid you did."

I whirled around. A tall and imposing red-headed guy, he had a cold stare behind the fancy mask of his.

And then a blurry hit came crashing down on my head.

Ow, My head. I guess I was knocked out; it wouldn't be the first time, Vacuo chicks are tough. Trying to get a sense of place, I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind me with my knees forcefully pinned down.

Eyelids were heavy but I could hear a chick and dude. Everything was all fuzzy until two White Fang goons came into clear view: one tall guy wearing another fancy mask while the other was girl wearing a hood-cape, she was holding her bandaged arm.

"How's the pain Nevada?"

"Why do you care?"

No love there.

"Looks like one of them is awake!" Suddenly some red-head chick in pigtails got in my face, she was human but the yellow eyes of hers were more inhuman than anything. "Oh, the other one is awake too."

I turn and Neptune was right next to me waking up and mumbling.

"I'm not gonna even ask why they're dress that way."

"Step aside Ice-cream girl." The Creek guy came into view.

"The name is Colorado to you."

Ignoring her, He went straight for me. Adjusting his brown tie like he was read for some business. I'll show some business you piece of-

"You have a lot of anger as expected, I intended to meet you two but not here, so soon. You see word through the grapevine is that you have been looking for a woman with red-eyes."

Shaking his hand off my chin, I yelled. "How would you know?!"

He didn't answer me as he went to the red-head guy. "Adam, I want you to interrogate them for anything they know. Then let at least _one_ of them leave, let them be desperate, let them be angry, and then she will come for sure."

I tried to break loose; not going down like this. I wanted answers from him! And I wasn't to get them by having him leave out that door and be gone for good. I couldn't do anything as the pigtail chick grinned at me.

"Well, you heard him." she cracked her knuckles. "We only need **one** of them alive."

"I rather them both dead."

Suddenly a new player hit the scene. All eyes fell on cloaked figure just standing there with glowing eyes, really creepy-like.

The voice sounded familiar though, it was girl and she sounded young.

Pigtails walked all confident-like. "Well, Well, if it isn't our little droi-"

Whoa! Before I could even blink the cloak figure appear next to her and the pigtail girl was grabbed by the wrist and I heard as snap.

Pigtails grunted with sharp pained look. "No hard feelings?" she was shaking in her red boots.

"I don't have to keep up appearances here. Long Live The Queen." she said softly and sadistically.

Had to duck my head as pigtails was send flying over us with one mean backhand across her jaw, thrown against the doors like a rag-doll, and laid out cold like one too.

If I was a betting guy, I would say that she's the one we've been looking for all along: The Wicked Queen. With everybody here there was noting more than like to do than kick their collective assess and haul them to justice. But I wasn't that stupid, we be lucky to get out alive. But that was the only action of plan right now.

The Queen point at us. "I want them gone. Rather Cinder wants them dead." she gave everyone the eyeful. "I don't know what the White Fang is planning, especially with that human that just left. But Cinder has clear orders for insubordination: If you keep your own agendas, then you will find them gone." She turn back to us. "So, she wants those agendas that are important to you gone."

"D-don't like the sound of that." Neptune whispered tiredly.

Dude, stop stealing my lines. Seriously though, we're all out

The hooded White Fang girl ambled over to us, I could see she was carrying our weapons around her belt, if only I could reach them. "Is that so." she stood in front of us. "If the White Fang refuses Cinder's orders?" she made a point with axe gun pointed at the Queen.

The Queen said nothing, with a hard stare she just raise her hand and gestured for her to attack.

I could see a small smirk coming from the White Fang girl before she charged towards the Queen, jumping and attacking with her axe. The Queen repelled the attack with just her arm and the girl was sent flying back.

She sidled backwards towards us; I didn't know if It was sheer luck or my imagination, but it looked like she purposely moved the ax blade to the wooden post and the ropes and cut them both. Even more confusing our weapons were dropped right next to us, before she went for another attack. This time all the White Fang were going after the Queen.

In between the pain and the concussion, me and Neptune held on to each for support as we used the civil war of theirs as our escape.

I don't know what it was but I think someone was watching out for us.

I remember every White Fang mook getting knocked out by a red and black blur. We kept going, not sure if we should intervene or not. The last couple conscious moments I remember was collapsing in the middle of the road, then looking up to see a figment of someone.

It was her. The woman in the mask.

Waking up, next thing I knew I was nearly screaming by head off as I saw the creepy face of a Grimm staring me down, only to realize it was a statue.

We were back at the courtyard, back at Beacon.

* * *

****Author's final Note:The last part of CH10 will come soon  
****


	13. Chapter Ten: Mirror Eyes Day 3

****Author's Note: and this is the last part of CH10. Also the last chapter of ********The investigation Arc.****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Ten: Mirror Eyes; Day 3**

**Day Three**

Lady luck finally decided to give us some sympathy; the storm reared its ugly head overnight, but now a pause as everyone's second favorite sun gave its warm light as the clouds departed for a break.

Looking back at my steaming green tea with a hint of lemon, I reflected on the hectic night. The pains and aches were all there, we stumbled out of the beds, going over to Vale to chill at a nice Cafe. Neptune looked down right beaten; I mean literally, guy took the brunt of the fight yesterday. He's normally conscious of what he drinks but this time he settled for a simple pick-me-up.

Playing around with the bendy straw of the soda, the long quiet broke. "Man, yesterday was a total bomb. We were lucky to get out of there alive." he let out one disappointing sigh, "I don't think we even accomplish anything." Now he looks like a sad puppy the way he rested his head on his arms.

I would inclined to agree with him, but I knew there had to be a positive spin on it. "Dude we did do something, we thrown a wrench at whatever plan they had, messed them up good."

He snorted. "You could say it was a _monkey_ wrench."

"Easy." my voice couldn't carry anymore annoyance at that horrible pun.

Blowing away the steam and taking another sip I notice Neptune continuing into taking the lighter side of things. He shifted through his scroll with a smile, and then he looked at me.

"Hey Dude, Jaune, you know Jaune right?"

"That guy," I snap my fingers repeatedly, trying to come up with a face for that name. "Oh, Jaune the leader guy from JNPR. Yeah, what's up?"

"Yeah well apparently Pyrrha, his partner, was crushing on him for a while and she finally confessed to him during the fair yesterday, but you know."

"The snafu?" I said irked.

"Snafu." he had an abysmal half-smile. "Anyway, bro was crushing on her since the dance and now they're an Item."

"Dude awesome!" I practically jumped out my chair, enough to warrant some attention but who cares. At least something good came out today. "I'm happy for them. Say when Scarlet and Sage come back we have to invite Jaune for bro's night out, Drinks!"

"Ugh." he groaned.

Rightfully so, but that is not what I meant. "I mean smoothies at a juice bar."

"Oh."

I greedily took a good gulp of the tea. I started wonder what to do next; like I said before I'm worried about the whole drama going on, I guess we have to tell Team RWBY, they seem to have a knack for this "stop the bad guy plotting." But first we definitely have to tell Kai about this Creek creep guy. Thankfully she will be coming back today.

"So, say Sun? what's with the milk carton?" I bought it when I got tea. Never been a fan of milk or this particular brand with its lame pun for a name.

"Just a token for a conversation." I took another sip to calm my nerves. "I called over Yang to meet us here; I'm going to tell her."

We couldn't even begin to know the story about the mysterious woman in the mask; she saved us, that much is known. But still we don't know the ambiguousness around her. After what happen, we owe Yang, as a friend.

"Yeah that's good." Neptune agreed seriously-like.

A few minutes later she showed up in her bike, surprisingly in good spirits; that is if your thinking was simple, I could tell a fake smile a mile away.

But I'll let Yang be relax as she could be. On the airship ride I called her, I didn't want to deal with team RWBY, they were fine but with the whole "Snafu" thing, it was something I didn't want to add too it.

"Hehehe, I appreciate a good pun." Yang just rolled her eyes away from the drink. "So what did you wanted to talk about?"

Both me and Neptune glance at each other, I took the reigns of the conversation. "A couple of days ago we learn something, I made the decision to withhold it from you."

With a blank face she just held on to my every word. I told her about the story Junior has told me, the incident yesterday, which apparently coincide with her going to that club the same night. Neptune and I took a big gulp as we told her about our reckless crusade against the White Fang, and how the same woman seemingly rescued us at the end.

My mind started to run a mile a minute. Even then I couldn't relate on how she's processing this. After a minute of looking away awkwardly, she-

"Ow!" she flick her fingers at our foreheads! That really freakin hurt!

"That's what you get for being total idiots." I feel like I've been lectured by mom. "Of course I'd be a total hypocrite to say if the same idea hasn't crossed my mind yesterday."

"It did?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! stupid and impulsive. My kinda idea." she bobbed her head agreeing with a smirk. Then it turn into a "really disappoint at you" look. Stop reminded me of my mom's. "But I wouldn't have gone alone, at least not like I used to. What happen to 'what are friends for?' it goes both ways y'know?"

Now I felt real shame. "I'm sorry."

"No, **we** are sorry." Neptune vehemently said. Heh, always have to blow away my thunder. "We shouldn't have went outgun."

"We were just angry." I said.

"All of us get angry once in a while. The best remedy is to be angry when your friends are there to pick you right up." she smiled. That's really some good advice. "A little advice I got from an awkward leader." Yang changed the topic. "Anyway, regarding the woman in the mask, sounds like she on top of everything we do."

"Well she did save us." Neptune said.

"She want us alive. To talk." Yang pulled out a stack of three papers and pressed on the table. "She wants to be found, I don't know about you guys but I want some answers." each paper was that of the strange symbol of the Enforcers. "Turns out the group marks symbols like that all over Vale as meeting places. If there still around they might have clues."

"If there still around." I said.

"I was planning on looking for these yesterday but I wanted to make sure Ruby and my team were safe. Now that everything for the most part is calm, I wanted to look for them today." she started to play coy. "Y'know I _forgive_ you guys for keeping the secret away from me but if you want, _maybe_ you could _help_ me look for them."

You could almost practically see her say "Wink, Wink."

Might as well help look for them. I gotta say, the tugging at our guilt strings was kinda harsh and out of character; something tells me she's been hiding her real feelings a little more better. Whatever comes up after this I'll have to speak face to face at the end.

The plan: we were going to scour sections of the district one by one; she'll head towards the residential area while we look around here in the commercial. Sounds easy so far; just had to look around places where they've been reported last. And if they are still there we'll find them.

I like to think we've gotten close to Yang in the past three days. We waved our trio goodbyes with a handshake with added fake explosions sounds that totally wasn't lame. Honest.

Yang hopped on to her bike and left, while we headed for the first sight which was only a few blocks away next to a fashion store.

The store wasn't my thing; I dress only for convenience's sake with some added hip flare for my personal style. The fashion store had styles for chicks and dudes that had Neptune excited. I had to beg him to not get distracted while I check to wall on the side. Neptune was window shopping the latest styles, but he wasn't alone.

He was oblivious to the girl next to him, and so was she to him: with the dark shades and the dark-brown beret she really had fashionista vibe to her. But she looked familiar. Who knows; I wasn't paid to remember, I wasn't paid at all anyway.

I came out the corner to see that Neptune still gawking; man he gets easily distracted.

"Hey Neptune."

"hmm?" he didn't look at me.

"Hey idiot, I didn't find zip here. We got more places to go. The Enforcers aren't going to look for themselves you know."

The girl next to him jolted; she looked almost spooked. "What did you say?" she turned to us, lowering her shades, her brown eyes narrowed at us.

"Huh?"

"You with the abs. What did you say?" She pushed aside Neptune and went straight for me. "The Enforcers just to clarify, I don't want the whole 'what' back and forth between us. How do you know about the Enforcers?"

You know the whole "what" thing is to give me time to say something intelligent-like after you put me on the spot like that. Without a word, I just raise the paper with the symbol in front of me and she instantly snatched it.

She had her eye glued on it before crumbing it into a ball.

"Hey!"

"I'll give you a word of warning: whatever reason you're looking for them, it will just lead to your death." She stomped on the ball for good measure. "If you're smart you won't have questions."

Both were shocked by the whole thing we didn't try to say anything as she strode out of here. Fortunately, Neptune had the list of locations in his head. Glad that nerd brain of his was put to good use.

"Intellectual." he corrected me.

Whatever. The next location was a little more far away towards the upper-class section. The winds were picking up and the storm was getting strong again. Being a native son of Vacuo I wasn't used to the cold; my fashion style can attest for it. Whatever warm the sun provided was quickly covered up by the hovering Atlas fleet. I bet that General guy has some loft here or something.

Like the control station on the nerve of the kingdom. Isn't suspicious that Atlas was in the right moment when Vale needed it? How they're in control of this years festival?

Suspicious, suspicious. The thoughts clawed at me ever since I stepped foot on this city; something felt wrong.

And I wasn't sure if I was the only one.

"Neptune, give me your honest opinion man. How does Vale settle for you after the past three days? heck, the day you set foot here."

He looked at me surprised, then put on a serious-like face. "I don't know. If you want my honest opinion, something rotten is going on. Like dude, I get the same feeling around back home, Mistral seemed pretty lax too. Don't know, I feel like the peace the councils keep rambling about isn't warranted y'know?"

"Vale, Atlas, Mistral...you think-"

We turn the corner-blind to everything-and the bam! I was on the ground with something light and pampered on top of me.

"Weiss?"

"Neptune?"

Hey you two! what am I? just a stain on the ground?

"Sun? Neptune?" Turns out Blake wasn't far behind. But what the heck were they doing in the rich side of town?

"Wait...Sun?"

"Yo!"

Ice Queen just looked at me, blank face, while straddled on top of me. She finally got up quick-like, like it was nothing and dusted herself off. Thanks, I'm fine by the way.

"What are you doing here Weiss?" Neptune asked.

I almost freak out as I could almost see the split moment when Snow-Queen's expression goes from calm to freaked out.

"You got to help us at once, Ruby has been kidnapped!"

She jump at me and grab me by the collars. Slow down, calm down! "What?! Who?"

"It was the White Fang." Blake told us quick and forward.

My blood ran cold, could it be because of us? Blake was lot more calmer than Weiss, but it was filled with dread and dour along with it. It wasn't so fun when the past came to haunt you back like a persistent villain.

But it was exactly like that: Blake showed a message given to her from them. The blond hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the voice making a threat addressed to Blake became clear and familiar. It was that guy from yesterday; that Adam guy.

He got Ruby for a twisted leverage against Blake.

My gut told me it wasn't just for Blake. It was payback against us too. In the middle of the city? Ruby was captured in broad daylight. It all came to me in one conclusion; The bad guys run this Kingdom. And we weren't going to do anything to them with pity and small-like attacks.

But damn if we didn't try. Let the odds stack up; let's save Ruby.

This city was bad news; I didn't know what to think about it during the past three days. But I did know one thing. Whatever bad was gathering up in here, Ruby was the one rallying against it the most. She was one of us, and we weren't going to let her down.

Apparently she went over to see the Penny girl at the upper-class area, an hour later Blake got the threat. The Adam guy told her to come to an undisclosed location somewhere in the docks. He told her to come alone if he wanted Ruby unharmed.

But nuts to that!

We told them to go ahead of us while we headed over to the police station for help. The police were the last guys I wanted to rely on, but with us low in numbers on the count of JNPR out on their mission and half our own team in another kingdom we had no choice.

But we hope with luck that Kai would be here to help us.

"What do you mean you're not going to help us?!" I screamed to the Sergeant; Neptune had to hold me back before I punched his bold head off.

"Are you hearing me right? The White Fang has our friend! You're a cop! Your suppose to help in this kinda stuff."

"You said your friend is from Beacon right? Well she ought to help herself then." He looked like he was satisfied with that given answer, I just want to push off his rolling chair and step on him to do something.

"Hey! What's going on here?" It was a voice we hope to hear.

Coat slung over shoulder, she arrive just in time and walked over to us. Detective Kai is the only one who will help us; the only one we've been holding out for in this forsaken station.

"Kai-!"

The Sergeant cut me off before I could say anything, and shoved me aside to hand over Kai a paper; a report stamped with the VP logo in blue. She glared at it; not a single word us.

My blood went cold again, as the hope all but died. Kai then looked at both of us; she was absolutely furious.

"You went after the White Fang, Verdo Creek, in Pink Grape avenue?! That's outside your concern you rug-rats!"

I'd admit that I was loss for words in this city more times than I could count now. But this left me a little crestfallen. Why?

As I gathered my wits and trying bring some reason into this, Kai nodded to the Sergeant and he tried to handcuff Neptune.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Both us were back to back as the cops were surrounding us.

"Arresting you." she told us straight out cold. "Officially you two will be taken in for unauthorized use of government property."

"But why? That can't be really it? can it?" I said.

"It was a simple task: You were supposed to report back to me any small fragment of information of the red-eye woman. Perhaps it was my fault really for leaving you both unaccounted for. For what of a nail and all."

"Listen you old crone," Neptune, whose been quiet until now exploded, he was no longer a chilled dude. "Yeah, we get it you been using us. So at least give us the courtesy of telling us what are we really being used for?"

"So you grown some balls huh, maintenance boy? Tch. Oh you two will be doing a public service for the greater good. But for now, you be spending some time behind the bars."

The other cops were gathered around us. Well hell, I wasn't expecting a fight. They were drawn on us with their guns; I was slick, but even they could fire my staff right off me. But like I said before, my whole body was a weapon.

"Hey you can't arrest us! Neptune already paid the price by spending an hour with old fart face chief there! So that's double jeopardy or something!"

Yeah, keep your eye on me Kai; Liar, scumbag, old hag. "What are you talking about, that's not even-"

Using my semblance, I surprised Kai with an explosive clone that knocked her against the wall. She looked like she was bleeding bad; I didn't expect her to be hurt so bad, usually for civilians, Aura would unlock itself via trauma. Kinda felt sorry. Whatever.

We dashed out of the doors as the cops scrambled after us.

I locked the doors tight with my staff preventing them from opening it. I turn to Neptune who had his back against the doors. I felt bad: Neptune did dream of becoming a Hunter if only to becoming a bad-ass real P.I., Now we were done. We were criminals, no longer a shot at becoming Huntsmen. But I think there was a way out for him.

"Hey Neptune listen bro. I'll take the fall, say you were my lackey the whole time. They'll take it easy on you I bet, tell them it was all a misunderstanding. Tell the Headmaster Ozpin, he's cool he'll back you up. What do you say huh?"

He just shook at me with smile like I was an idiot. "You really think I'm going to give up on my partner? We are in trouble, We! No backing out now dude. We'll figure this out and then bring on the real justice. Because regardless of the circumstance of our actions today; We are Hunters. And we got one last mission today."

There was this big ugly grin on my face, and if anybody told you there was a gleam in my eye they be lying!

"Okay go!" I took my staff and we made a break for the garage. We were criminals yes, but we'll be criminals riding a cherry-top. The guard gave me a weird look-a flirty look-as we took the same car as last time. We hit the pavement hard before the rest could catch up.

"So we're criminals huh?"

"Yup." I got my hands on the wheel. "As far as corrupt cops say, yeah, we are criminals."

"In a way it kinda feels liberating."

"I've been called a criminal or a hoodlum before. Eh, it gets boring after a while."

"Any ideas on what are going to do when we rescue Ruby?"

The only thing I was thinking about was heading back to Vacuo, the authorities were going to have a tough time before they can get us in another Kingdom. Plus we needed to tell Scarlet and Sage that the jig was up.

My eyes became glassy, too focus on the road to pay attention to anything else. Suddenly an explosion as something landed right in front of us. Panicked, I reverse the car to avoid the incoming cloud dust, and coming out of it was her.

The Wicked Queen.

It was the middle of the day, but the storm picked up something fierce ever since we arrived at the station. She was there in the backdrop of the dark sky, valley of tall brick buildings, her glowing eyes piercing out of the shadowy green hood.

We expected a fight, being public enemy number one and all, but not this soon.

She raise her hands at us. She didn't want to fight either.

"I want to talk."

What does she take us for? "Yeah, and I'm a flying monkey." I snarled. "Tell us where Ruby is or we will rough you up." Did not know the extent of her abilities, but balls that, it was two vs one.

"Ruby? Ruby Rose?" She sounded confused.

But I wasn't buying that for a sec. "Don't play dumb! You and the White Fang buddies of yours have her!"

"I am _not_ their buddies! I am their leash!...A reluctant leash." Right now she wasn't looking like the big bad we'd been hearing about.

She looked like she's been used too. Like us.

"Hey, back there. You helped us escape, didn't you?" Neptune said loud as the winds howled. "I mean, you said you wanted us dead. But then you fought against the White Fang and stuff."

With her hands still up she started walking towards us, unfazed by the winds. "I had orders. I myself have a leash."

"But it is a self-imposed leash. I have only lived in this world for such a short time, but I have learned many things. And I still want answers, I still want my **revenge**. So please stop the meddling, I don't want to hurt you all."

"Then what about Ruby? We won't leave her in trouble." She looked like she didn't want to be apart of this; she sounded young and kinda familiar.

She looked like she was thinking. "I will tighten the leash on the White Fang. Make them relinquish your friend. But in exchange you _will_ end your campaign."

I wasn't above crossing my fingers. "Okay, yeah. I mean her big sister and father will be glad to see her again y'know?" I tried to play the guilt card. If she had heart, maybe she'll understand more.

"Father?" she looked and sounded like she seen a ghost.

Her voice...wait!

"Yeah her father." Neptune said. "Don't you have a father? Wouldn't you rather be with your father than work with-"

"**_Don't mention my father_**."

I shoved Neptune back. "Wait that voice! is that Penn-?!"

Everything went black.

All I could remember was the rolling of everything; sky became the ground and vice-verse while the wind and the whining of the siren mixed in.

And that's how it all happen.

"You're gonna have to trust me buddy." Neptune somehow was the first to get out of the wrecked car.

We were in an empty apartment room, at least the ruins of one. Fighting all the fibers of my body to stay in one place, but I knew this car was going to fall any second now. I grabbed his hand, and unbuckled. I was pulled out and the car fell down into the street below with a loud, earsplitting crash.

Both of us sighed.

Going over to the other hole in the room we look over the streets but the Queen was gone. We shield our eyes as rays from everyone's second favorite sun broke the storm.

We took it as a sign; we were alive and we had one last job to do.

And if there one thing I learned in our stay in Vale. "We don't know how the world really works."

For now, I'll guess I'll end my talk here.

* * *

**Day Three**

Yuki Kai forcefully barged the door open of her office and stumbled into it and closed it.

She was hurt and furious of the outcome. She had so many plans spanning countless years; there was bound to be a slip up in one. It was minor failure, the kinks will be dealt with later. Right now she needed to heal, she was near death.

The inner-linings of her shirt started vibrating and chirping. A living entity, liquid and metallic in appearance started streaming upward around her neck to her face where the red wounds were prevalent.

She was practically strangling the door knob before chirping liquid quickly receded back into her clothes.

The room vibrated with a low hum, and a growl vibrated behind her teeth as light foot steps purposely made themselves known.

"Frederick, I should have known you'll be here soon."

Next to the desk, with the man with the slick hair in a brown suit. Verdo Creek was just an alias that he used with his associates in the outside and underground world.

"Wow, you really are a detective." the mocking tone just infuriated Kai further. He gave Kai an annoyed look. "Next time it would do me the courtesy if you keep me in the known when your faction's plans decided to creep on mine."

She nearly hissed at him; a deep impression was made into the brass door-knob as her hand let go. "We get results." Kai circled around him, both never losing eye-contact, before stopping in front of him. "Minor setbacks are to be expected when you're at the helm of a large operation."

He examined her. "Like your wounds. And I am also at the helm of my own operation that collaborates with yours. But I have more support; and the Hive Council are not please with the White Fang getting hindered yesterday."

"They already gave you permission to have them move their arsenal to the Vale Colosseum." she said quickly.

"A hassle and a half, I got them disciplined to move in and out like an outfit. And much like a hassle and a half I want to go back and talk about the Hunters you brought."

She hissed. "They're are an unruly and unpredictable, more so then the regular populaces. They're trained to fight against the Genius after all. Even more troubling than Cinder's puppet."

He challenged, pointing directly against her face. "Both of them are the results of you and your faction's plans. The responsibility is yours after you turned and twisted that pauper girl into what she is today."

Unlike before, there was shakiness in his voice, noting it that he was getting emotional she brought up the event. "You are still bitter about that? She was already heading that route with or without my influence, the other one too. Just agents and pawns. We've got Project Blue-Fairy as a result, and the Hive Council were more than welcome with that."

"And the purge of Via?" his jaws quivered.

"You said we needed to get anybody who knows of our existence; a necessary evil. The Youkai have committed far more atrocities over the ages; so much more, you know that." she sighed. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for his stunned face, she learn to let go of that feeling of horror long ago.

She caressed his hand. "Frederick, the reason has always been the same: Survival."

* * *

**Day Three**

Yang's eyes wandered around aimlessly.

Until now, she never realized the grand structure of the kingdom; the thought of carefully searching around every wall, alley and corner of the city that she's been so many times was overwhelming. But she wouldn't give up.

She dared to be happy. What she really wanted was an excited life where her family and friends are safe. Yang dared but she knew deep down, she couldn't truly happy without burying the past. But that couldn't be achieved without one answer.

And that same answer was evidently following her.

Yesterday she used those same red-eyes that she would wear whenever her blood would boil on her only sister. The day at the fair ended horribly; she was knocked out and woke up to see the ruins of the fair from afar. Ruby omitted something on what when on. What really went on. Somehow Yang knew that she wasn't telling the whole story. Anger flared, voice raised and her sister told.

And Yang hated herself for it.

The phone rings were ignored. At first she thought it was Sun and Neptune but she doubted they would find anything, find the woman. The woman would come to her first if she kept looking.

And if it was her team calling, she didn't want to see them now. Again for the same time this week she didn't want them to see her like this. Like the woman in the dreams, the one who was probably following her. Someone filled with anger, She could see it in the woman's burning eyes.

Passing an inconspicuous bakery, a red-brick building with white and green striped awnings, something compelled her to follow the shady alley next to it. Yang silently gazed into it, without a second thought she started walking across the dirty cement floor. Halfway across the alley, her eyes shifted left; it was there that she saw it.

Clear as the photos, the halcyon symbol was there. It wasn't faded; it was marked on the middle of the wall, red and black and purple that glowed under the grey overcast skies. Awestruck, Yang was in total silence, her fingers draped across the symbol.

A burst of energy exploded, it alight all around her. Yang was pushed against the back wall; a red swirling portal emerged from the symbol.

Out of it came a voice, "So you finally came looking for me."

Yang's back braced against the wall behind her; for the first time she felt small, the event transpiring, and the voice made her feel overwhelmed.

"W-what?" she stammered.

The red portal flashed, a woman emerged from it. A woman with long flowing and wild black hair, menacing red eyes that mirrored hers. Yang didn't say nothing. All she could think about was that she looked exactly like in her dream.

"Mirror eyes." Yang mouthed.

The woman smiled. "The halcyon, I knew you would be looking for it once my message came through in your slumber."

_'So it was her!'_ Yang shouted in her thoughts.

Finally mustering the power to speak she said: "Who are you?" Yang said in a quiet voice.

"I…" the smile from the woman dwindled and her face turn stoic. "My name is Raven Branwen." her introduction was just as stoic and automatic. "It's been a long time Yang." she said with a hint of liveliness.

"How do you my name?" This time Yang was no longer awed or small; she was standing tall, and growing demand in her voice.

The red of her eyes made Raven visibly flinch. She looked hurt. Raven didn't say anything more as she turned around and headed back towards the portal.

"Hey!"

"If you want answers, then by all means, follow me." she disappeared into the swirling red mass.

Yang just stared into it, hesitated at first, she started slowly walking towards it with a cautious feeling.

The alley became silent again without anybody in the outside world noticing it.

* * *

****Author's final Note: And so ends an Arc. Sun and Neptune stumble into something they shouldn't have. Ruby is kidnapped and Yang finally meets Raven.****

****And now the Enforcer Arc begins. ****

****It will be the longest arc; after that ends only two arcs left.  
****

****What will Yang learn?****


	14. Chapter Eleven: Dared To Be Happy

****Author's Note: This chapter takes place on the day two of chapter ten  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Eleven: Dared To Be Happy**

Luvia found herself tossing and turning in her sleep; alarmed as she couldn't see anything but a thin purple cloth over her.

Fighting it off, she realized in her half-sleep state that her blanket was draping over her. As her nerves settled she started pondering everything that happened in the past week; Then, the previous chunk of her life.

It was true that Beacon would be her home for the month or so; she dreaded coming here, but with her affluence she sought to make it more comfortable. She knew it would be hollow, but it was the only control she had. Everything felt like the mechanisms of some scheme; her status as CEO, a huntress-in-training, and her team all felt artificial. Nothing but a ploy by her parents. She saw Beacon as just another step of the plan.

That is, until she met someone who was not apart of it.

Jaune, even though he didn't know the big picture of her situation, gave her words of encouragement. It was dull, it was simple, and it was heartwarming to her. It didn't felt so artificial; those earnest eyes didn't lie-plus giving her beef-jerky was a bonus. The girl thought she made her first real friend; but as days in his presence went on she felt flustered.

_'Could it be love?'_ Luvia thought. She wished she could tell him everything, so maybe it was.

The bathroom door opened slowly, Theresa performed her usual morning inspection of her battle uniform that made her feel secure and proud, now she even dubbed her skirt a "combat skirt" thanks to Ruby.

With her small smile she spotted Luvia, who just stared vacantly at the wall. "Luvia? You're not dressed yet? They will stop serving morning breakfast soon, which means meat."

Her partner ignored her teasing emphasis on her favorite treat. Luvia brought herself over to the bathroom door. "It's alright, I am not hungry today." she said calmly.

The door closed leaving Theresa shock and worried.

Hunger was not a factor in her for now; instead nervous butterflies filled the void. Standing in front of the mirror self-conscious thoughts started to pester her and she wondered if she looked good. Her cousins, the Malachite twins, has always had droves of "fans" complementing their beauty. Of course, they were well verse in self-defense for any those abhorrent admirers getting to close.

Up till now, Luvia has never given her looks outside of keeping a professional face of the family and company a second thought. But with Jaune on her mind she wondered if she could captivate him. Weiss has told her not to worry about it much; if he couldn't accept her usual self then he wasn't worth it.

But still she has found insecurities that she has never found before, never in a million years would she think a simple boy like him could invoke such feelings. Maybe this is the happiness that she was looking for all along. Everything was so new to her, she really didn't know what to do.

The only thing that has been made clear to her is to confess the current feelings she has about him; whether it be love or something else. Weiss has made it clear to her, above all else, that she has to do it now rather than wait weeks or months.

Luvia gulped and faced the mirror as if she were talking to him. "Good day J-Jaune, I was wondering if-"

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, there was another girl consoling her feelings towards the same boy.

"It's funny isn't it?" Pyrrha chuckled nervously. "I'm known far and wide as 'fearless' and 'unwavering'," The words "fearless" and "unwavering" stuck out in bold yellow on the advance copy of a poster that advertise "Pyrrha Nikos the champion" for the upcoming tournament.

"But if only they could look at me now." she made the small poster into a ball.

The sad and big eyes made Nora give her an encouraging hug. In a way she knew better than anyone of her fear; after all, it was one she face every day with her best friend. "Aww Pyrrha, it just means you're a good person, just the right kind for our awkward blond leader!" the dizzy girl broke off the hug and then rose to her tiptoes to pat and messed Pyrrha's red head.

She didn't mind though; it was Nora after all. But there was kernel of inspiring words, Jaune was awkward and she felt the same in a way, making the whole situation less scary. Despite the differences that they had, especially the ones that made itself know this week, she decided it was now or never to make her feelings clear.

"So are you ready for the fair Pyrrha? Me and Ren got your back!"

Pyrrha nodded. "Today is the day I've been waiting for."

* * *

This morning Jaune was fighting alone; slashing his sword against the air, causing a "swish!" sound as it sliced. The sounds reached his burning ears, something told him it was going to be an eventful day for him.

His thoughts went casual and away from the practice; Today was the fair, which was something he hardly experienced thanks to his reclusive village life, he was hoping to enjoy the attractions, food, and friends that accompanied it. Oh, it was going to be eventful.

Jaune found himself distracted as he stumble over on the pipes of the roof; it hurt but at least he didn't fall off. After that stunt he emptied his thoughts and sighed. A few minutes more, he became attuned with his sword-play that he responded everything with the blade tip, it coincide with the door opening.

Theresa gasp and became alarmed at the sight of the blade; she instinctively covered her pink headband with a soft whimper.

Jaune did his own whimper once the shock set in. In a goofball flair he scrambled to bring back his sword which danced on his palm, it lead to a mad struggle to stop it before the boy flicked the sword which spun and landed into his sheath perfectly secured.

_'How did I even do that?!'_ unsure why things like that only happen to him.

After remarking on the faux pas, he turn his concern to Theresa who look visibly shaken- Jaune quickly went to apologize. But from Theresa's viewpoint, she wasn't the only one looking upset, so she did the same.

"I'm sorry!"

They blinked; unsure who went for the apology first.

In an unprecedented act, Theresa snorted short and loudly, enough for Jaune to calm himself down with chuckle of his own. For him it was like one of those good days with his sisters; As for Theresa she liken him to the brother she never had, a simple air of rustic hospitality that made him easily approachable unlike the others.

In some ways shades of this are also presented in Ruby and Jane, but for him, that vibe is his own central pillar.

"Uh, Morning Theresa, heh, anything up?" he said with a sheepish but welcoming smile.

She wouldn't lie; Theresa felt envious of his social nature, maybe a little jealous of his charms.

"Everyone is busy." she said simply.

Jaune purposely looked around, he chuckled again. "Yeah, after the hectic week I bet everyone is clinging to their beds, I bet they will change their tune after the fair comes to mind when they wake up. Anyway, usually I practice with my partner every morning. Now I'm here resorting to fight against the elements for an opponent."

"Well, how about today you'll have me as your opponent?"

His head bobbed, and his eyes grew briefly; having not expect her volunteer for a battle, then again, from what he had heard she's been practicing lately with Ruby. Theresa's wasn't the soft spoken girl he bumped into a month ago anymore, he noted.

Now, she had fire in her eyes.

"Sure!"

* * *

Today is the day Penny has been waiting for; and the short elevator ride to the headmaster's office where her friends would be waiting was almost unbearable.

Oh, she had patience for sure. For years her father and "uncle" had kept her sheltered; having spent most of her life in the living quarters of the compound surrounding the old CCT prototype. While she felt love and warm by them, she couldn't help but feel lonely.

Dreading in not having her be a cage bird again, but also trying to be aware of the dangers around her, Dr. Victor did his best to try to convince the General and himself into letting her out in public again.

It was stricter guidelines that actually convince Ironwood. That and the idea that it will be in a large social event where the Vale police and his soldiers would already be standing by. The fact that Penny would be in the presence of Hunters lessen the worry. Not that much though.

"Oh, mister Ironwood, I can't wait to spend the day with my friends!"

Penny's bubbly voice snap him out his cloudy thoughts. He smiled, even he wasn't immune to her infectious demeanor.

"I'm glad to hear that Penny. This will be your first social event since the dance, I hope you do enjoy yourself today."

The synthetic girl nodded heedlessly as the floor numbers inch ever closer to the top.

* * *

The headmaster made sure to guess the particular expression of each of the four girls before him, and assign them the emotions on how they feel upon this request. It was for his own amusement of course.

From the mundane to the responsive: Blake seem her usual self, which brought more questions; Weiss seem like she wanted the meeting to be done with, she had her own agenda?; Yang seem to be minding herself, she tried to hide it but it seem she was preoccupied by serious thoughts.

But for last girl he gave her an amused smirk for her quizzical look on her small and round face. Mostly for the reason of his mental conduct was to cheer himself up. The tension between him and his old friend has only lessen by a small margin; despite that, he was more than happy to arrange a meeting between his students and the General's "niece."

"Would you like me to repeat myself, Ruby? As a leader you shouldn't be afraid to ask for 'important' mission details to be repeated."

"No, no, I think? You want us to hang out with Penny?" Ruby scratched her head; though she didn't really get it.

Ozpin nodded with unusually bright smile that caught RWBY off guard. "Yes, The General's 'niece' seems to be very fond of you and your team. If you could take my word for it, Ironwood being a high ranking military figure and now the overseer of the Vytal festival as let him with his hands all tied up. Which leaves him hard pressed to entertain his 'niece'. So he asked me if he could find willing students (oh, about Penny's age) to enjoy her company in today's fair." Ozpin paused to let it sink in, "And my, did her eyes lit up when she mention all off you, especially Ruby. And so here you all are."

Ruby did a half-smile; somewhat embarrassed. Both Weiss and Blake shared a glance, and then towards Ruby. The ginger-hair girl in the pink bow was the topic of conversation these past days-more so yesterday.

After waiting for Ozpin to conclude his reiteration, Ruby spoke. That is tried. The older sister couldn't go without speaking her mind first.

"Penny huh?" Yang said. "Yeah, she's a bit of a weird if you ask my opinion. But we'll show her a good time, even if she has a few screws loose on the account of-" A sharp blow was given to her right rib by Blake, then succeeded by Weiss on the left. Yang got the hint. "I mean yeah. She's no trouble at all. I think."

Ozpin chuckled. "Well if you asked my opinion, I wouldn't be calling anybody weird Yang if I were you, if the accounts of your uncle and father are true then you have very amusing childhood involving honey and your lengths to acquire it."

Yang stared blankly before quickly covering her face as her teammates beamed at her. Ruby snickered, the accounts were very much true.

"Ahem, in any case, Penny can take of herself: she is no ordinary girl you know." he directed a wink for Ruby, she gulped she was caught for something she knew. "Just for your information: She is a deputized Huntress from her native Kingdom." he continued with a smile. "Have a great time all four of you; you all earn it."

And if as in cue-or the fact that he had his eye on the elevator status on the desk monitor-the elevator doors open with a faint hiss. A solemn looking Ironwood was waiting.

But next to him, his size and demeanor couldn't dwarf the ginger-hair girl still shaking excitingly with smile. A few years ago she was born. Despite that she knew she was built, her father insisted on the term born. Penny was taught like any other girl rather than being programmed into her for simplicity's sake; like Ironwood and Dr. Carnelian insisted. Dr. Victor stubbornly helped her along to way for her to learn the social conduct; he knew what Penny was, knew of what she was capable. But he insisted on her having a normal life. To capture something that was lost long ago.

And like any other normal girl, Penny was too excited to control herself. She will spending time with friends, and her best friend Ruby. And she couldn't wait to welcome her with a hug. And so she did.

Going almost as fast as Ruby, Penny rushed over and picked up the girl in red who cried a squeak as she was scooped up into the bubbly android's slender arms. "Oh Ruby it's so great to see you once again!" She drew her into her chest, They twirled around; Penny giggling while Ruby muffled yelled the girl's name.

All attention was mesmerized on the twirling. Weiss nudged Yang, glowering at her, silently commanding her to step in as a big sister, and stopped the silliness at once. Yang walked, catching the eyes of Penny. "uh," Yang blurted out.

The cheerful girl quickly let go of the gasping Ruby. "Oh! I forgot to greet Yang, Weiss, and Blake!" She then went on to shake each and every one of their hands with the same unrelenting smile. After it she turn towards the headmaster behind the desk. "And a good day to you, Headmaster Ozpin." she saluted as per usual style.

He stared at her, a small frown appeared and disappeared with a weak smile subverting it. "And to you as well...Miss Polendina."

"I supposed you better get going." Ironwood walked over and place his gloved hand on Penny's shoulder. "You don't want to miss one moment of today's event do you?"

Nodding exciting, she turn towards Yang, Blake, Weiss gathering around Ruby. "Come guys, the fair awaits us!"

"Augh! Wait Penny!" it was too late. She was too strong. Too fast. Penny grabbed Ruby's hands, she in turn grabbed her sister's, Blake, Weiss, fell to a similar fate as the ginger girl dragged them inside the elevator. "This will be the best day-" The doors closed with a hiss.

The room became silent, both men just as silent.

The headmaster stared into the many features of his office, Ironwood since move towards the large glass window looking at his reflection. Ozpin knew full well that he was overwhelmed with emotions. Especially when a ghost is seen. But seeing that his old friend was just as trouble meant he knew too. It meant he remembers now.

"Oz," The General did not turn. "The past couple of weeks I had huge headaches; both figuratively and a pain in the ass literally. All the troubles I amassed to take care off has just jogged up old memories. The good and bad."

Ozpin lowered his head near his clasped hands, his face obscured. "So...you remember all those years ago."

"Yes." The General massaged his gloved hand, he then looked up and paid attention to the strip of metal above his eyebrow.

"I wasn't there to witness it myself." the headmaster's head still lowered. "Pretty horrific accounts of the Grimm attack is all I heard. I was away; physically and mentally. Before I came back to find the town in ruins, and…" he sighed.

Ironwood finally faced him. "I remembered her." he said with clarity. "Yesterday, I remembered her face."

"She has cute face that's hard to forget. Especially when you and Victor see it everyday." Ozpin said with a matter of fact tone. There was a subtle hint of unclaimed anger.

Ironwood sharply inhaled. He then spoke directly facing him even didn't meet by their eyes. "Do you hate me, Ozpin? Me and Victor?" He made a fist with his flesh hand. "You don't want strangle me, beat me? Kill-"

"If I really wanted to I would have already done it not long after I met you thirteen years ago." his head rose, and he turn his chair towards Ironwood. "Penny is a charming young girl. A person in her own right; nuts and bolts scarcely changes that fact. It was hard to look at her yes, But she not Penelope."

He took his cane and walked over to Ironwood's side. "Penny is your 'niece' and Victor's daughter. And I'm happy. Penelope has told me to be happy, an investment well into the future that only an honest soul could instill. Just like her mother. I'm not alone, I have friends like you, that I trust. I'm troubled but I'm happy." He tap his cane on the ground with loud thwack to earn Ironwood's attention. "So trust me when I say it General: I'm happy because I dared to be happy."

Ozpin turn towards at his smiling reflection on the window. _'And I trust you Penelope, as a father should to his daughter.'_

* * *

The elevator resounded with the ecstatic voice of the android girl.

Ruby clumsily smiled as she listened as best she could to Penny listing every aspect and facts that she adored about fairs and the circus. Inside the small descending room Yang had a feigned grin and nodded as she hid the fact that she was inspecting the rambling girl; as was the two others, Blake concern while Weiss very concern.

But it hasn't gone unnoticed. Penny turned around towards them, still wearing the same smile . "Yang, Blake, Weiss? is something wrong? You all keep staring at me. You can tell me; it won't bother me." she still smiled. It was an attempt to ease them. It was a gesture that she learned would abate discomfort. Although in her mind, she couldn't find a source of what was troubling them.

"It's nothing, nothing." Yang said tentatively, she peered to the digital weight limit that the elevator had on the wall next to the number pad. "So how much do you weigh?" the response was immediately met with another set of two sharp blows from Blake and Weiss.

Penny was taken aback, but chuckled. "I don't think you should say that to a girl." She chuckled again. "But you guys are pretty darn funny, that's such a out of the blue question."

Behind her Ruby sadly looked at the weight limit; very high for just five girls. She turn towards Penny. "Don't worry about it Penny, Yang is just jealous at your physique." she snarked. Yang didn't take it lightly but she shut herself from saying anything. "Which means we can eat all the sugary food the fair has to offer."

"Ohh, That sounds wonderful Ruby! I cannot wait!"

"Hehehe, yeah." Ruby averted her eyes, looking guilty.

Penny was excited about the day, yes, but she wasn't the only one. The elevator stopped at first floor of the lobby where a group was waiting for them. But none some more than a leader in blue, the doors slid open with their hiss to reveal a pair of jubilant green eyes.

"Penny! you are here!" Jane shouted.

Jane Lazuli beaming with glee, triumph over Penny's own excitement. The ginger girl was surprised by her. Even more when the brunette picked her up like she was lighter than air, much to the amazement of RWBY. Jane couldn't wait to keep her promise on taking Penny to the circus. It was to be a wonderful experience, she hoped.

"It's good to see you Penny!" Jane said as she twirled around the girl in her arms.

"It's good to see you too Jane." Penny said with a perplexed smile.

"It's good to see you too Penny!"

"Um, I think you may have said that already." Penny stated.

Jane paused. "So I did!"

Meanwhile, while that was going on, RWBY sneaked past them to see the other groups. Next to the rest of JOLT, Jaune was oddly left out. On the far right he was the JNPR member, he was silently hanging out with Theresa next to him. The other side had Luvia all alone; taking a quick peek at Jaune every now and again, he caught and return a small friendly smile. Which made her blush deeply.

_This won't do!_ Weiss shook her head. She walked over to her, a narrow glance at Jaune. Today she was going to make him realize that there was someone who actually enjoys him, and that he should be thankful. There was a passing thought on why he was alone, especially without his partner, but it ended as soon as the sudden appearance of tanned abs got into her viewpoint.

"Whaa!" Weiss jumped back, two glowing blushes were sticker on her cheeks. Once she got a good look at the blond monkey grinning, she had to withhold herself from punching him. "You." she said coldly.

"Yo! Ice Queen." Sun saluted.

"What do you want now? I have matters to attend to." she didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead she maneuvered around him.

He turned back to her. "Hey!" he jogged alongside of her. "I thought you rich types were supposed to have good manners or something." Sun pulled out a neat and pressed envelope out of his open shirt. "Y'know maybe I shouldn't be giving you this. Even if I did promise Nep."

Weiss suddenly stopped. Her boots screeched the floor as she ran to him, and in a single action took the envelope from his hand and return back to the same spot she stopped. Sun was dumbfounded, his mouth left hanging. Her face was obscured as she read the contents.

Weiss then turn back. "I give you my gratitude, Sun."

"Y'know I read it before I gave it to you." he smiled.

Her anger flared up, she shrieked, "What?!"

Sun waved his hands and tail. "I'm kidding! Kidding!"

"You better!" she walked away.

Now it left him alone with a dilemma; involving a certain cat Faunus. It had him sweating bullets. "Now...I helped you out Neptune, I wonder if your techniques work. I wonder how am I gonna ask Blake out?" In the middle of the lobby, he was isolated in his thoughts. The shadow moving across the cobalt colored tile floor wasn't even in his radar.

"Thinking out loud usually works." a soft voiced tease.

Sun spun around to see Blake with a small smirk. "Blake!" he stammered out.

"So the fair?" she said.

"U-yeah will y-you-?"

Blake took his hand. "Sure." she said. "It's been a rough week. Why not spent a fun day with everyone's favorite sun?"

It was testament of feat as he tried to stop himself from jumping up and down like schoolboy as they headed off towards Beacon's airship platforms.

* * *

The huge airship cast a moving shadow over the low buildings and highways as it descended towards Vale. Nowadays very few domestic airships occupied the skies, to the average pedestrian it would seem that the airspace was officially sanction by Atlas. But regardless people seem to feel safe.

The ship was filled with excitable students who were ready to enjoy the weekend event. During the leisurely ride, the large Ferris-wheel stood tall over the buildings with red lights around the disk; it was sure that it will lit up with more colors as the night came. Another dominant object encompassed next to it, A wide and large circus top, bright red with oranges stripes and the native flag of Vale and Mistral over the cone top.

While everyone else was either sitting down or walking about, two girls were eyeing the wide windows. Jane flexed her speed as she pointed at different attractions a mile a minute, smudging her gloved finger all over the glass; fortunately, Penny was easily able to keep up.

It was easy to tell that these two were like peas in a pod. At least what Olga thought. "Hehe, I don't think I have ever saw Janey this energetic." It's true; she recalled yesterday Jane breaking her bed as she jumped up and down once or twice. Lounging next to her on the blue curved seats encompassing the opposite gallery windows was the two sisters.

Ruby chuckled weakly. "Y-yeah, Penny looks like she's having fun too." She was clearly pained with something. Yang on the other side absentmindedly chuckled halfheartedly as if in agreement; not really paying attention. Her mind processing on something else, her smile was fake as her eyes looked around like an aimless searchlight.

Looking at them pensively the wolf girl didn't pry. Muttering something about going to talk to "Janey." Olga got up and left towards the gallery windows. Ruby's force smiled finally diminished. She exhaled breath and turn to Yang. "Yang, I feel so horrible." With those words Yang's lilac eyes sparked with a gleam, snapping her out of her stupor-like state, her whole body turn towards Ruby.

"What, why?" her voice soundly like it was slowly rising in urgency.

Ruby's head drooped, her eyes shifted up. "You know why." she groaned.

It was right there all along, Yang thought. She followed Ruby's directly towards her guilt: the giggling girl in the pink-bow. She gently patted her little sister's back, giving her a much needed smile.

A small smile, but the effort was there. "Look Ruby, I know it was hard, But after yesterday you felt like you had to tell us, that you had to let us know. You put your team first...even if you had to break a promise."

Ruby was still dejected. "At least we can have fun together, I mean Ozpin did ask us, right?" Ruby said. Despite the straining perkiness she tried to conjure up, she sat still on the seat.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. I wonder what's going to take for me to get up."

"There you are Yang, Ruby!" The sisters looked up to see Jane smiling at them widely. "We are almost here! We are almost here! Oh you just have to see it from above from the window, it is just wonderful!" Naturally she gave them no choice. "Jane wait!" Ruby shouted as she dragged both of them towards the gallery.

The airship maneuvered a slow right, it was nearing the commercial platforms. The large vehicle landed down the empty circle base, the exit ramp met with the lip of the rise dock. Soon droves of students walked out, some sprinted out like they couldn't get out fast enough. Catching her infectious spirit Penny helped Jane gather as much company as they can. Ruby, Yang, Olga, and Theresa went with them; Jaune politely declined Jane's request as he was waiting for someone to meet him here.

In between the ferns and trees, The blond boy waited among the mingling and dispersing crowds. They were thin enough that it made him stand out among all the wide space. Still near the exit ramp, a heart started drumming loudly, Luvia didn't know how to feel. She hardly ever interacted with people; usually the feeling would be cold and banal. But this was new. Everything was scary and uncertain; it's only been a week after all, so few moments in his presence yet she felt an intense feeling whenever around him.

"Well, there he is." Weiss said. "So long as you follow the etiquette I instill on you, you-" She turned around to see she was alone. Weiss spun around trying to look where she went before finally spotting Luvia hiding behind one of the many tall potted plants. Weiss ran and halted so fast her boots screeched.

"What exactly are you doing? It's not a safari Luvia."

"I'm not sure how to approach this." Luvia ducked from view.

Weiss became impatient. "We've been over this, preparing at this."

"In practice." Luvia said, quick, defensive and squeaky.

Weiss looked at over at Jaune, who was seemingly loitering around in the middle of the walkway; now the people on the platforms were sparse. "Well, he is alone. That is a prime opportunity; the other scenarios we've thought up, we thought we had to get him alone. This is perfect Luvia."

Soon after, Jaune wasn't alone anymore. Approaching nervously from the stairs was Pyrrha. She had a shy smile as she waved softly with one hand and held the stair rail with other tightly. A few feet down at the stair base was a grinning Nora and a smiling Ren; both encouraging her from afar.

The celebrity Huntress wasn't wearing her usual armor: an open bronze sweater loose on her shoulders, brown shirt under it, and a white wavy short-skirt with red boots and crimson tights. She was meant to look the part of an ordinary persona; to Jaune his attention was all on her. After some talk between them they descended from the platforms.

_'So that's how it is.'_ Weiss was filled with conflicted emotions and thoughts. She almost couldn't recognized his partner. Turning back to Luvia, she asked her. "Who was that?" Clearly she didn't recognize her either. Weiss didn't want to hurt Pyrrha but she also didn't want let Luvia down.

_'What needs to be said, needs to be heard. And right now he needs to listen.' _"Wait here." Weiss told Luvia as she marched up ahead. Love was complicated, it suppose to be gentle and private but now she needed to make a big show of it. Weiss was adamant on having Luvia and Jaune talk now; and what happens after that is up to the Arc.

But before Weiss couldn't even reach the stairs lights were set upon her with noisy feedback of a microphone. The stampeding of feet rushed to her, Weiss was blinded temporary, she lowered her arm to see someone as celebrity herself dreaded to see.

"Good afternoon Miss Schnee, this is Lisa Lavender from VNN, On behalf the news team I like to strike up a quick 'on field' interview with you about yesterday's coalition simulated battle that was overseen by Atlas." the white hair woman looked at her expectantly; aiming a microphone with a box case surrounding the base with the VNN logo. The cameraman wearing a backwards baseball cap leveled the camera at Weiss's face.

Weiss was shock to see this unexpected event unfold. "I-I," She waved her shock face into a stoic if subtly sullen feature. "I'm sorry, I do not do unscheduled interviews, as I am in accustomed to my native kingdom you will have to talk to my lawyers first."

Frigid and professional, she hoped it was enough to silence them Weiss proceeded to walk away as fast as she can. But the reporter still pestered. "Miss Schnee, I'm sorry but if we could-"

"I demand you stop trying to interview Weis-I mean Miss Schnee." Luvia got in front of them. Despite being smaller than the adults she held their attention with her infamous green glare. "I'm Luvia Brier of Team JOLT. Code: 1-20-8-5-14. This interview is cut, understood?"

Lisa stared at her mystified; she then paid attention to her earpiece. She then nodded to someone on the other end. "Okay, thank you for your time." Luvia nodded in agreement before hurrying along towards Weiss who couldn't make heads or tails of what just went on.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

Luvia blinked, she looked around warily. "Something I just made up to sound professional. Let's hurry out of here before they get wise."

* * *

"Wow! this is stupendous!" Penny flung her arms up as if trying to gather up all the excitement before compressing it back to her chest.

Jane patted her shoulder. "I concur as well!"

Before them was the huge circus tent which was even bigger up close. The android girl was at awe of its presence. It was as colorful as the illustrations on the books or encyclopedias she read. She felt the same wonder as she did three years ago; the earliest stage of her life.

All around them was colorful and wild rides, stands with quick and fun games with their stuff toy prizes, and the smell of sweet and intoxicating foods that made one feel guilty in the morning. To Ruby it was the kind the sugary and greasy guilt she would rather have than the gut-wrenching one that she felt whenever she look at the girl who saw her as her first friend. Anxiety rose in her as Penny waved at them, Jane enthusiastically beckon them to come as an official of the circus troupe stopped in front of them.

Furiously waving off the bad cloud over her head, Ruby turn towards Yang, Olga, and Theresa. "Come on guys! Let's start this day with a blast! Come on slowpokes!" her demeanor suddenly change into an overly cheerful command that was more overbearing than usual. Ruby ran ahead, the others just shrugged and followed the trail of rose petals still dancing in the air.

Penny's eyes alight an extra pinch of joy when Ruby arrived at her side. Ruby gave her the biggest grin that looked outlandish; ironically it looked very artificial in contrast to Penny who was natural as can be.

Two circus officials were before them. Jane gave them the same wide grin Ruby wore. They had a quiet but notably quirky and glamorous vibe to them. One look the part of a trapeze artist: lean and built in a yellow and brown tight suit with a leather belt and gold buckle. His bright yellow eyes traveling around Yang, Ruby, and Penny. His spotted cheetah tail waving subtly.

Besides the dark clouds causing misery over Ruby's head, a voice inside her told her of suspicion. Her eyes took a good, sober and solid look around the circus. And it struck her that all of the troupe were Faunus.

The considerably taller of duo turn towards Jane. He was a ringmaster; top hat and all.

"Well hallo Mr. Spiegel! it is good to see you." Jane saluted with an outstretched arm and a quick almost fan-like wave from her hand.

A dull smile crawled around the sharp cheekbones of his. "And a merry hello to you too, Miss Lazuli." he clap his hands together. "Much thanks to our helper Hunters who unselfishly made this all possible. Team JOLT is always welcome in our show. And I do hope in behalf of our family that is the reason you are here, to take our generous offer after we departed last time."

"No problem, it was our civil duty and our mission, and we hope it was satisfactory to your needs." Jane brought together Penny and Ruby at her sides. "And Yes, Mr. Spiegel. We would like to take up on your offer to see your wonderful circus. I even brought along friends as well."

Spiegel tipped his red-rimmed top-hat. "Well the more the merrier as one would say." he bowed as he gestured towards the entrance as crowds were gather to go in. "As honored audiences I see it to it that you'll have an extraordinary time seeing the troupe perform wonders!"

Nearby Blake was wordlessly fussing about with a fried banana covered with Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes. She and Sun left the food stand while the latter was having a laugh at the former's awkwardly glaring at the food. "I promise, it's good." he said. Embarrassed, Blake looked over at the big-top. She caught the familiar colors of two of her teammates heading inside under the direction of a ringmaster's arm.

As if catching her eyesight he turn his head to Blake from afar. He tip his hat at her with a smirk before going in himself.

Blake felt a chill going through her spine. She stood still, not letting go of her vacant stare. The Faunas was isolated from the rest of the outside world. Completely detached. At Least until she felt a fuzzy sensation around her face. Her first reaction was to bite it. Bite it hard.

"Ouch!" Sun yelled.

Finally coming into her senses, she saw the monkey boy caressing his yellow bruised tail. She then realized what she had done; and proceeded to spit out yellow hairs. "Sun!" she yelled at him after clearing her tongue. "What was that for?!"

He shrilled in pain as he answered her."What w-was-what do you m-mean what was that fo," he calmed down, numbing the pain. "I-it look like you were having an episode or something. So yeah. Do you act like a statue every time you have something in your mind?"

Blake's anger faltered; as her stare and bow did as well. "No, I thought I-," her black bow twitch, all four ears listen to a rush of footsteps heading towards them. She could hear voices directed at them over the joyful crowds. The cat ears rolled back as the painful sound of feedback from a microphone was picked up. Blake knew what was coming; she grabbed Sun's hand. "Blake?! what are you-" his voice faded upward with a short yelped.

Lisa Lavender and her cameraman came out of the crowds. Heading among them, the people who recognized the local Vale anchorwoman; then they quickly went about their activities, knowing that they were probably covering the local interest of the fair.

Lisa was a touch bewildered. "I don't see them, you said they were here right." The cameraman scratched the back of his head. "Yeah! the Belladonna girl was hanging out with some Faunus, just here a minute ago."

"We'll forget them for the time being." The anchorwoman listen into her earpiece. "Got it. We'll just seek out this Xiao-Long and Rose."

They left in some random directions, disappearing with the crowds. Above where they were was Blake and Sun crouching on top of a merchandise stand. Both clueless and weary.

"What was that about?" Sun asked.

Blake shook her head. "Don't know." she inattentive took a bite out of the fried banana. Her yellow eyes perked up. "Hey, this _is_ good."

* * *

Right now Weiss was both excited and sick. Excited that she was about to play a role bringing in two people together. A fantasy she always had as a little girl; the frigid upbringing did not sway at that. Sick because it was not a fantasy. It was not a drama of romance. It was real life; her friends were those people.

"How low have I gone." Weiss low bitter voice escaped her clenched teeth.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were up ahead. Glancing around all the stands and rides all around them. The boy was nervous, chuckling for no reason. But it was pretty obvious that the girl had more problems composing herself. Not too far behind them was their teammates; silently acting like cheerleaders.

Weiss and Luvia were even farther behind. The latter was anxious; twiddling fingers together, frowning at the couple ahead. She was having second thoughts, And Weiss knew she was.

What Weiss was planning was underhand, cutthroat, and was going to cost a lot of pocket change. After mentally apologizing to Pyrrha, she headed back to Luvia and told her of her intentions.

"I don't think I want this. Like this." Luvia was unsure of Weiss's plan. As much as it hurt her, she didn't want to interrupt the seemingly good time that Jaune was having with the girl. Even if she didn't know who the girl was; Luvia didn't think Jaune would have other admirers. Although Weiss did say Jaune used to pursue her.

"I'm just making this fair." Weiss said. "After this, you won't have another chance to tell him. It will be gone for good and regret might come."

"But,"

"I'm not saying he will reciprocate your feelings. I'm just saying you have say it to him without regrets. And this plan will do." Motivated by her plan she swiftly moved ahead before hearing any more arguments. Quickly passing by Ren and Nora, with Nora badgering Ren on riding the giant Ferris-wheel colorfully glistering on the noon sun, Weiss had amble time to move without being seen. Gathering a neat stack of Lien in her hand, she saw that Jaune and Pyrrha were in the middle of a huge sea of people. 'Perfect.' she thought.

"Free Lien! catch!" she shouted as she toss the cards over the masses. Motivated by the free currency raining down, the people were quickly agitated, a mild mob now scrambled to get as much as they can. Caught in the center of the chaos, Pyrrha and Jaune were separated by them. They struggled to stay in place; but in the end, Pyrrha left of her own accord.

Catching a glimpse of her red-hair, Jaune made it out of the pushing and shoving populace. He was dumbfounded. Unsure of what to do now that Pyrrha has vanished from the noisy and bright world.

_'She left him.'_ Luvia thought. _'She would have been back by now, but why did she leave?'_ She saw the boy who's been nothing but kind to her look like a disown puppy. She suppressed her anger at Weiss for setting up this scenario, herself for starting this and the nameless girl for leaving. Right now she wanted to comfort him, but not for romance, but for a friend.

Luvia turn to Weiss, she had a dampen but still fiery glare for her. "Schnee, why do insist so hard on accomplishing this?"

Weiss crossed her arms, and glared right back. "Brier, I least want one of us of the same feather to be happy, now go!"

For the worse, they were acting just like they first met. Luvia held a prolonged gaze before walking away towards Jaune.

Weiss inhaled and breathed out. Her shoulders heaved, and daze eyes looked down. Ever since the black market, she felt herself lost. Without much meaning, other than her new goal. She pulled the enveloped that Sun gave her; frowning as she gave it a good look before ripping it in two.

_'I'm sorry Neptune. I don't think I'm good enough for you, or anybody one else for that matter. Not yet. I still have to find myself in this world.'_

* * *

Luvia wasn't afraid. All morning she has been practicing like she would for a social event that her family and company would host. Being forced into the lifestyle she gotten used to the glassy eyes of her company board. Right now it felt natural and without fear; wanting to be there for Jaune drove that fear away.

"Hello Jaune." she greeted with a smile.

Jaune spun around, his head jumped. "Luvia? what are you doing here? I-I mean,"

"You have appeared a touch astray." she gulped. "And lonely."

Although it wasn't her intention, the last word stung him. His blue eyes drifted left, trying process a response. "Well actually," The scroll buzzed, and aggressively dug into his pocket. Jaune read the screen, he looked sad, before turning his attention back to Luvia; he smiled humbly. "Say, you want to walk?"

From there on, Jaune cheerfully insisted since it was fair, it should be enjoyed as such. Initially Jaune's mood seemed to be force; whether or not it was for his own benefit or hers, Luvia couldn't figure it out. After all, this was the first person outside her family, and team that she met and befriended.

Every ride they rode or every game they played became less of a farce as time went on. Jaune even cracked a spontaneous smile at Luvia hungrily selecting the fair's unique meat foods like a kid a candy store; and eating just the same. Jaune found it kinda relaxing for girl of her status to act so normal, or abnormal. As he and along with the other people around the tables admired and gawked at her enormous eating habits, he realized something. Which made him remember someone again, which made him sad again.

As she finished the last fried food with warm smile and full belly to show for, Jaune patted her shoulder. "Say, seeing as we got a lot of calories to burn, how about one last game, it's a classic."

After some searching they found a lonely game stand: a colorful green and blue open box stand with glass bottles stacked on top of one another in a pyramid. The worker nodded at them, Jaune paid with tickets he had left. This game he had fond memories as child going with his sisters whenever they have a rare chance to visit the nearby local city for its annual fair.

Although it didn't mean it was great at it. Leaning back again, he pitched a fast sweaty ball, it rolled past the pyramid of stacked glass bottle. To his credit it glanced the glass; even if he did have a lot in his mind. Regardless the game owner tried to stifle a chuckle. Jaune groaned, hanging out another ticket stub before Luvia stopped him.

"Let me try."

She made a more perfect form. It was a lot less intense than Jaune tried to do; Luvia just focused, her fingers holding around the curve of the ball. "Target acquired." she mouthed. The ball rolled straight into the stack and it tumbled down. The gamer owner shrugged as he handed her a stuffed Zebra.

Luvia handed it over to Jaune. "Here."

The blond boy just attentively took it, and embarrassingly smiled. "T-thanks." He said. "But I don't think I should got empty handed."

Going for another try; Jaune handed another ticket stub for another around. Watching Luvia last time, he actually paid attention to her form and mimic it as best he could. Luvia next to him gave him some advice which he gladly took. Jaune was used to taking advice; now here and now, he went to apply it.

And so the ball for the second time successfully knocked the illusive and stationary bottles down.

Both Jaune and Luvia smiled as they carried their stuff zebra and bear. In the most lonesome part of the area, the Ferris-wheel was the biggest and brightest object there as the sun started to dim down by the occasional wayward storm clouds intruding. Jaune was about to turn to Luvia when he noticed she was a few feet behind him, looking lonesome herself.

He walked to her. "Luvia, uh, you alright?"

She didn't look at him, instead only at the overly large stuffed bear. "Thank you for winning me this." Luvia said, she then went to face him. "Jaune...I like you, I like you a lot." she smiled brightly with blush.

With everything eating that day, that was the last thing he suspected to happen. "Wow, I didn't think a stuffed animals from fair game would warrant that. Hehe." He gave himself some time to compose himself seriously. Although in his heart he knew the answer long before.

Jaune looked at Luvia at earnestly as he could. "I'm sorry Luvia. I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry." his shoulders hanged, still holding the zebra.

Luvia looked at her own prize contemptibly, her eyes dimmed, But deep down she wanted smile even though it hurt a little. So she did softly. "Don't feel sorry. The fact that you allowed me confess my feelings, and you gave me your honest answer is more than enough for me. Thank you Jaune."

He was understanding. But there was one thing he needed to do and hoped she accepted. "So say, You're a good, a great person Luvia. I'm sure as a cow goes moo that you have someone at your side. But I still want to be by your side as a friend." he held out his gloved hand. "Do you still want to be friends?"

Luvia hesitated but happily sprung to shake his hand. "Yes. I would love to be friends." she said. "I feel relieved now. The time leading up to me confessing to you has brought nothing but fear to me. But now I feel like, if I could quote my team-leader, 'Sensational.' " Luvia frown, her eyes read Jaune's face like book. "But looking at you, right now I could see the same fear in your eyes."

His expression turn into a pained, disappointed one. "Is it really that obvious?" he muttered to himself.

"Fear is there to be conquered: Just like you saw me accomplish with mine." she brought his hands to her, Luvia looked fiercely determined. "As another good friend has told me: it is better now than to leave it bottled up. So go now." she said, again, with more loudly. "Go now Jaune."

Jaune felt the confidence flow back in. He did a small nod. "Yeah. Yeah! Thank you Luvia! I think, no, I will do it!" he gave her quick peck on her cheek which left her off guard. Jaune waved goodbye as he sped off into crowds, leaving a smiling Luvia waving.

* * *

A tad weirded out was what could be summarized by Ruby and Yang's harmonized and homogeneous 'oohs and ahhs' of Penny and Jane as they watched the daring escapades of the trapeze artist. Olga weaved back and to from seeing the acts and raising an odd eyebrow at the two indistinguishable girls. Unlike last time Theresa was actually enjoying show; the circus was acclaimed but one thing had bothered her still. And she hope she didn't see them.

The bright shows of rainbow lights choreographed with music, dancers in glamoured and elaborate clothing moving like leaves in a gentle updraft, all helped a wondrous memory for Penny to preserve. The charming and goofy clowns, and the exotic animals-huge and small-all walking about, was just like the drawing books.

"It is just like the books I read." Jane said, still enjoying the show.

Penny nodded. "It's amazing how brave they are." the men and women Faunus were now performing their acrobatics by swinging and leaping in the air, at least fifty feet. The audience were anxious by the death defying acts done by the Faunus, especially since they were not using any safety nets, but they were confident.

The eyes stayed glued for the last jump, the hearts made a dramatic pause, the performers rolled between trapezes, and everyone stood up and cheered. The performers all came down and bowed as the ringmaster spoke to the audience members and thank them for seeing the show. Both Penny and Jane squealed in the delight; between them, they began bringing up which aspect and performance with vivid detail.

Ruby was indecisive on whether or not she wanted to join in their conversation; they were looking happy just chatting exciting among themselves. She then noticed the quiet girl shivering next to her. Theresa hunched; seemingly trying to become smaller, just staring off into the arena.

"Theresa?" Ruby asked, concern.

She didn't say nothing. Ruby the followed her fearful gaze to the encore in feature: an array of clowns juggling, fire breathing, and creating miniature storms with thunder and wind Dust. It wasn't lost on Olga.

"Oh Theresa, Ya don't need be frighten." she pulled her in close. Despite being a year younger, Olga has always acted like a big sister figure towards Theresa. "I'd talk to them during our mission. They are, well, not so bad guys." Olga said straining the last part.

Theresa shook her head, pink-eyes blinked nervously. "I-I want to-I'm going to the restroom." She stood up from the seat. The wolf-girl stood up as well. "Then I'll escort ya." Finding no disagreement from Theresa-at least an audible one-they inched past the curved seat stands, Olga then spoke several times to her partner to informer, until finally she broke into Jane's conversation. "Janey, Theresa and me are going to the restrooms, we don't want to see the clowns and all that. Will we be meeting ya outside?"

Jane looked at her wide eyed, mouth slightly agape; like she was thinking hard about something. She smiled. "Well actually-"

She then cut-off and rudely shoved by one of the trapeze performers. It was the cheetah Faunus. His rudeness greatly angered Olga, until he spoke to her directly in hush voice asking her that she was needed. Her anger became sullen, as she agreed. Olga turn to Jane. "Janey, can ya take Theresa over the restrooms?"

The brunette's head turn to the circus performer, looking rather coldly, then back to Olga. "Of course," Jane grabbed Theresa's hand, and then she turn to the rest of the group."Penny, Yang, Ruby. Theresa and myself will be back a moment shortly."

As they left the grandstand exit, the android girl gestured to the sisters. "Come on Ruby and Yang, let's wait outside."

Theresa splashed water on her face, making her visibly flinch. Looking at the reflection on the mirror her anxiety dropped. Her leader has told she would be waiting outside. Theresa was expecting her to be hanging out against the blue wall of the curved backside of the grandstands.

"Jane?" But she was alone.

What alerted was the trail of fresh boot-prints on the dirt ground. What sounded like Jane's voice mixing along with another, echoed around the hallway. She followed the curved hallway, passing by many stage equipment and stage animals in cage carriages responding to her presence, Theresa's headband moved as she heard a struggle behind orange and red curtains leading backstage.

Going inside she was met with blind corner. There she felt the heat and smell of heavy machines. Peering out of the corner she saw a large truck, then she saw another plus two more, park in lines against the indoor walls. They were military trucks with their flatbeds covered in a grayish green canopy. The voices beckoned her to advance. Out of the corner of her eye saw the grey and metallic grates in the truck bed: the symbol of a green-eyed jet-black dragon coiling around a pale skyward arm and fist was recognizable to her as the Dornroschen Defense Dynamics logo.

_Why would they have military weapons?_ Theresa thought. Speculation turn into sicking worrying. Then the clear voice of Jane struggling and grunting forced her to move on ahead. She came running out of the corner to see Jane pulling one of the weapons containers away from the ringmaster Spiegel.

"You little!" He grunted. But still Jane wouldn't' let go of the container, even after two clowns appeared, heavily armed with their guns drawn on her. Spiegel finally pushed away into the ground; Jane's eye open to the barrels aiming at her. The ringmaster leered over her. "I warned you last time you middling pest!" he motion the guns down. "I know destroying you will take some effort, and I know you fear you handler more than anything. So how about I give **her** a nice call." the conceit sneer was met with Jane's ferocious scowl.

"Jane!" Theresa's fear for Jane made her mouth jump ahead of her rationality; she awaited the worse. But was surprised to see the ringmaster and his henchmen looked at her like they seen a Nevermore.

Jane on the other hand took advantage of it; adopting a chipper tone, she sprinted and took firm of Theresa's hand again. "Come on Theresa, the others are waiting." Without an explication, skirting dramatic scene, Jane pulled her small teammate into the curtains and where in she locked eyes with the ringmaster whose stunned face turn into a malicious one.

* * *

Yang not for a second did she pay attention to the fast ramblings of Penny. Only pretending to move her head up and down, occasionally saying: "yeah, uh-uh." The only thing she paid attention to was the screen of her scroll; the layout of a city block in Vale with red marks place in specific places.

For every "uh-uh." that came out of her mouth, Ruby wanted to punch her hard. Although the punches never amount to any kinda pain, only some bruises if she was lucky. She did her best to ignore the need to punch her sister. Instead she focus on how glad she was in normal terms with Yang, a far outcry from the worrying she had in the beginning of the week after the Breach.

Penny finally stopped; she awaited a response from Ruby who she looked expectantly at. "Well I'm glad you're having fun." Ruby said.

"Oh, I am!" Penny said.

She then hesitated for a moment; she then frowned, looking disappointed. At that pointed Ruby was trying to a good read of her thought process-after all she basically human-ish. All Ruby saw was Penny, Happy and talkative, now not so talky and sad. Penny's green orbs glided slowly away from Ruby, then her eyes brighten up again as she snapped her fingers.

The red-hooded girl had only seconds to panic as the android girl's vice like arms enveloping her. Ruby held her breath and awaited for the crushing-yet soft-pain to happen. But it didn't. Her eyes fluttered open to see and feel that Penny was holding as gentle as possible.

"Oh, Ruby you're the best friend anybody could ever ask for. I'm so glad Weiss bumped into me so we could meet, So I could meet you all."

"Penny…" Ruby cracked a smile.

The ginger girl continued. "And because of you I met new friends as well, like Jane. Between the two of you I feel so normal, so real! So happy!"

And that disposition was shown with a bright and kind smile to add to her affectionate embrace. Ruby found it delightfully strange that she saw Penny the most human after she revealed herself then when she thought she was human. Their friendship started with an offhand friendly gesture that turn into a camaraderie that was forged with secrets and a promise.

"I'm glad you are having a great day Penny." Ruby returned the hug.

Then a snap and chirp of a camera broke their attention. Follow by a giggle from the older sister who wouldn't dare pass up a chance to tease the little one. "Aw! So cute!" Yang squealed. "I'm so gonna making this my wallpaper."

Ruby turn red and quickly pushed herself away from the arms of the android. "Yang!" she whined.

"Oh look Ruby!" Penny pointed. "They are also taking our picture too."

Confused both sisters turn their heads and followed her direction to a well dress woman in lavender holding a mic and her cameraman already rolling.

* * *

And rolling was the deepening purple of the sky as it complimented the orange. The lights were just coming in, the people were still walking around as the rides operated, and the lone CEO was left alone.

Luvia sat on a lone table among the rows that were sparsely occupied. The girl was seldom used to outside; in public when she had her control of her own leisure, she would spend it finding an isolated place and just become part of the background. With so many people here already, she just ignored them and focus on the stuffed bear.

After some thinking, she realized she preferred her friendship Jaune then any other relationship. She come to the painful conclusion that she misinterpreted her own feelings for him; She's been so used to being part of the background that the fact that someone without motive would actually be friendly to her was alien.

"Hey, Luvia. I wondered where ya went." Luvia turn to see Olga looking down at her with an clumsy and weak smirk.

"Oh, Olga. I thought you were with Theresa and the others."

The wolf girl crossed her arms, and arched her back; clearly miffed. "Aye, I was. But I was called off for, ya know."

Luvia looked at her understanding before looking away, her stony face fixated at the walking crowds. "I confessed my feelings for Jaune."

An eye opener comment left Olga to choke and cough. She wasn't one to pry on her teammate's life; while she founded it a little strange for the Schnee heiress and Luvia spending time and speaking like they were a covert mission or something, she didn't care much. Olga was to dead set on her own problems back home to care.

But still, to have her have feelings for the blond boy who has been a good influence on Theresa and seem to be an okay guy, well it was certainly something. "So Jaune and...I'm guess that you~ and…" Olga stumbled like she was slowly ripping a bandage.

"We are friends. And I couldn't be happier." there was a skip in her voice, but the rest was confident still.

Olga didn't look completely convinced. "You~ sure?"

Luvia nodded, feverishly to stomp any doubt. "I dared to be happy, Olga. So I am."

And another eye opener for Olga as she was convinced. She never did see the gloomy former heiress as the jovial type but here she was. In a way, she was glad for her. The wolf girl was about to say something before her sharp hazel picked up the topical blond hairs of the boy.

"Hey, I think I see Jaune over yonder."

They saw Jaune backing away from the blobs of people, he had a smile as his arm lead another person out of the mob. Pyrrha was covering her mouth, she was nervously giggling.

"He is with someone." Olga said.

Luvia bobbed her head twice. "Yes, I wasn't the only one aiming for his heart. It looks she isn't afraid anymore." Olga glance at Luvia, she was expecting her to be morose. The melancholy was there but it went away. "I'm happy for them. Even though I cannot garner anything on whom she is." Luvia said.

Olga leaned forward and narrow her eyes to get a better look. With those indistinguishable crimson hair and emerald eyes it was no doubt who she was. "Oh! it's Pyrrha Nikos." she chirped, recognizing her instantly. Then her perky expression sunk into a solemn one. "His...partner."

Luvia contemplated. "Jaune's partner?" cluelessness became fear. "Pyrrha Nikos is his partner and…" her heart started slowly drumming. Luvia was shock. "You mean to say that...Pyrrha Nikos is...And I'm gonna...J-Jaune." she started hyperventilating. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna." she repeated. "No! No! No!"

Olga held her from behind, she rested her head on Luvia's shoulder, next to her ear. Olga was scowling with misty eyes. "Listen. We have a mission." she said clearly, almost a hiss. "We have a lot of stake, You~ and I."

"O-Olga." Luvia gulped, closing her eyes. "The world isn't fair, isn't Olga?"

The wolf girl shook her head. "Aye, it is not." she let go of Luvia. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

In dim lighted control room the intense lights of ten desk monitors flashed on each of the five rows between the blue aisle. All of the seats were occupied by men and women, both Humans and Faunus, dressed uniformly in grey and white suits; intensely focusing on the screens.

There was a behemoth curved screen that occupied wall in front of them. It was broadcasting a live interview from the fair. The live images jump from a confused Ruby with Penny in the background looking curious to Yang who was just about to talk.

On the raised platform behind the rows two figures stood and watched behind the plastic guardrails. The blond man in button lab-coat looked just a focus driven as the rest. While Dr. Carnelian next to him, moved his head between him and the screen, he tentatively asked, "We don't seem to be getting anything out of them, Dr. Evergreen."

Dr. Evergreen curled his lips. "Regardless, it seems they are slowly volunteering themselves to be a more agitating priority for us." he stared at Penny and Ruby idly standing next to each other as Yang continued to talk. "Team RWBY, their trouble won't amount to much at the end. The Director and our other associates has already sent people to watch them. If they know something, Athen will hear it first."

"Shall we call Miss. Lavender off?" Dr. Carnelian asked.

* * *

Lisa Lavender looked away, her hand pushing into her earpiece again. The chatter was totally oblivious to the sisters playing the guessing game until the interviewer spoke to them again.

"Thank you for sticking on by for the interview. Huntress like you both are a wealth of news which brings comfort for the people here at home." Lavender said.

"So are going to see this in the news?" Yang said, ecstatic in tone.

"Just stay tune VNN." the response was rather hasty. Both she and the cameraman left just as quickly as they appeared.

Yang swung her long hair over her shoulder; she started rolling her fingers around the locks of hair, a trait she developed whenever she was anxious. It took no wild guesses to put two and two together: The battle yesterday with the Atlas military's vanguard, Team TEXS and Titan especially left an astounding mark on her memory. A lasting memory that clearly they wanted to keep under wraps.

"Huh? That seemed kinda out of place." Ruby said, tilting her head. Unlike Yang she didn't realize why they were interviewed. "I mean, what's with the strange questions." she was painfully naive about the whole thing.

And that's how Yang saw Ruby. Just naive, susceptible to worse. They, team RWBY, knew something that they shouldn't, that the military and Atlas didn't want them to know. Sure, it was just an odd interview now-they send real Vale newscaster too. But with their influence where would it go?

Yang didn't want to know how it would snowball. Maybe she was being overly precautious and paranoid. But the haunting look of Titan's frayed metallic being, it brought about depths the military would go.

_'They already here. And at Beacon too.'_ Yang stared at Penny.

"Yang, what is it?" Ruby said to her as she started walking straight toward Penny. The blond girl practically towered over the ginger girl. Yang looked down at Penny; her expression was a stonily glower, while Penny had an innocent smile.

"So are you alive or what? Are you really a machine?" she asked coldly, almost a whisper.

Penny's expression became shock. She back away, her green orbs looked at her with fear. "W-what?" it almost came out gurgling; her mouth was agape.

"You heard me." Yang's voice raised. "You're a machine right? You're with Atlas and their military, you got guys watching us don't you? Don't you!" she shouted, her hands were hanging just above Penny.

"Yang!" Ruby shoved her older sister away. She scowled at her; the commotion started bringing out people. But Ruby had her silvers orbs locked with Yang.

"Ruby…"That is until a soft and plaintive voice spoke to her. "You told. Y-you told her. You promised me." Penny frowned. She brought out the palms of her hands out, and then closed them. "You said you were my friend." her voice became a murmur, her head hanged, not even looking at Ruby's direction.

The guilt that she developed into the worse fear possible. The present nightmare was in the back of her mind when she told her team about Penny. The whole team seemed out of it ever since the battle. They sought answers; and the image of the happy-go-lucky ginger girl was the first thing to popped into her mind. At first it was an absent minded comment, then they pressured her on what she knew. _'I'm sorry Penny.'_ she remembered thinking.

Ruby's arm reached to her. The android girl seemed so distant. "Penny."

"Hallo!" a bubbly voice brought the tension to a standstill.

Jane appeared out the Circus tent entrance with Theresa in tow who just keeping up. The brunette was instantly drawn to Penny whom she found a great connection with; An instant spark. Unaware of what was happening she tried to greet Penny only to stop mid-sentence.

"Penny? What is wrong?" Jane said, to her dismay the other girl didn't speak.

The girl who almost looked like a twin, inspected the other with a cautious fixed gaze. Penny was tremendously sadden, but from whom? "Penny?" she said once again; trying coach her to speak. After she didn't respond, Jane's eyes narrowed. Anger flared up in her as the sisters were brought to attention.

"What did you say to Penny?" All was needed for her eyebrows to dip down at the center for her cheerful, round freckled face to turn into a terrifying and angered entity.

The anger was short lived as footsteps started marching in.

Like a harsh cold wind, a trio of Atlas soldiers in yellow highlights sought out Penny and Theresa. One of the soldiers headed and stopped in front of Theresa, she back away at his imposing overwhelming figure. "Miss Monarch, your mother, Vice-councilwoman Thesis Monarch as requested your protection with us. Please come along with us immediately."

The other two soldiers went to Penny, who was still pensively idle. She only sightly reacted to them. "Miss Polendina, Dr Carnelian has issued your return back at the sanction suite." his address to her was coldly and professional.

It only added to her quietness. She slowly moved her head to face him. "I understand." she said robotically.

Ruby called out to Penny who just marched past her. "Penny…" Ruby said forlornly.

Only Theresa's frighten and confused face was the exceptions as the soldiers and Penny left the fair orderly without interruption. They both left by a long and huge limousine; the vehicle lowered for a moment as Penny got in, the limousine peeled away along with half the police force, Leaving the other half confused.

* * *

"Sad to say I'm going to miss this place." Mercury said.

He was in his regular battle garbs rather then the silly Haven uniform he detested. Although the always leering boy couldn't help but still admire the uniforms of the girls walking by. A growl and sigh of disgust cause him whirl around to his partner scowling.

"Really? you're sad?" Emerald crossed her arms.

They continued walking as Mercury flailed his hands up. "I know, that is the sad part." he sneered. "Makes me glad were are leaving soon."

"Soon?" Emerald began to rub the right palm of her hand with the other. "If I had a lamp I wished for it to be now."

Preoccupied, they didn't noticed the clank of the glass shoes as Cinder strode to them. And walking past them as she said: "We are done here, we are leaving now." Both looked at each other bemusedly before walking up to catch to her.

"So phase two is a success?" Mercury asked.

"Yes. Which means we are preparing for phase three and four soon." Cinder shifted her amber eyes to Emerald. "Emerald, contact Adam and tell them to be they are to go now."

"Got it Cinder." she brought up her scroll.

Cinder then brought up her own scroll. "Our clients don't want any unwarranted casualties. So we are sounding the alarms in advance."

* * *

Everything in the fair came to a standstill. The droning and pitching wail of the warning air horns swept Vale. The rides stopped to a creaking halt. An eerie sight as the police officers and the workers were ones moving around as everyone was petrified. Then the panic started; some shouting, urgent questions being asked, and then running for their lives.

The only one not panicking was a redheaded pigtail walking casually among the cries. Walking with purpose Colorado stole a drink on the way while shoving anyone in her way; she was homing to the three girls left.

Colorado called Jane out. The blue-hooded leader spun around with a bewildered expression. Colorado then lugged her club behind her, the square head hovering just above the ground.

The pigtail girl grinned. "Well miss Lazuli, I've got a message for you," in a whispering voice she said: "Long live the Queen."

Jane's face became fearful before the square head of Colorado smashed into her; the crunching blow sent Jane flying towards the Ferris-wheel, her body punctured a hole into the hub of the ride.

The sisters were stunned by the abrupt attack. "Jane!" Ruby called out, horrified wide-eyes. "You!" She let out a growl as she went for sluggish punch at Colorado; a brief flash exploded, Ruby now found herself aiming a hit at Yang. They were confused, a moment Colorado exploited. She knocked Ruby out of the way and perform crunching punch to Yang's stomach. She dropped down from the pain, and met Colorado's sinister grin.

"Payback." she reveled. Colorado then whirled around for a kick that sent Yang rolling next to Ruby.

"Yang!" Ruby tried to shake her downed sister, but she was knocked out cold. The assailant's shadow hovered over them. Ruby looked up to see the still grinning Colorado holding her club over her head for a strike. "This is the end little red." she said.

Suddenly, there was red flash and metallic clang that made Colorado retreat from an attack. Ruby was astonished to find a woman in a Grimm mask in front of them, she appeared out of nowhere. The woman had her hand around a sword mid-drawn from her sheath. It was still enough have Colorado utterly scared out of her mind. The pigtail girl jumped back and disappeared in a blue flash.

"Who?" Ruby whispered. Her question was silence as the woman drew her sword and silenced at the air creating a red shifting portal mass. Ruby could see the red eyes inside the mask moving from her to Yang.

"Take your sister and leave." the woman ordered. Ruby sputtered a little before the woman picked up the unconscious Yang by the shoulder, she then pushed Ruby and Yang into the portal without warning.

"Hey wait!" Ruby's voice echoed.

She then found herself on her back. Using her elbows to elevate herself, Ruby was shock to see that she and Yang were back on Beacon's courtyard.

* * *

After crashing through Jane landed into the circus tent. Jane cratered into the vacant arena, where she laid eyes closed. Watching her pay the price was cruelly satisfying to the ringmaster Spiegle.

He was gleefully watching from behind the low red walls of the oval arena. A White Fang member ran muttered to him.

"Get in the truck and drive us away." Spiegel said to him. The roaring sounds of Bullhead engines were noted by his rabbit ears. "Our distraction has come."

Two Bullhead gunships embellished with the White Fang logo started nosediving out of the sky. The Gatling guns hummed and warmed up as they fired; they shredded rides and stands alike. Explosions erupted and fires spread all around. The Circus tent quickly caught on fire, The gunships hovered over the burning tent as a convoy of four military flatbed trucks started bursting out of it. One by one they drove into the vacant streets as the Bullheads lead them.

Jane was coming too.

Her midsection felt heavy; she was alerted to see half a support pole holding her down. She began to try to push it away, it began to budge but it wasn't enough. Then sizzling sound got her attention. Apart from the whole area covered in waves of roaring fire, the pole was slowly being eaten away from it too.

Jane strained to push away. Then a huge icy gust blew away the pole sideways crashing into the stands. She looked to see who just saved her and a smile started to appear.

"Janey!" Olga was exhausted and relieved.

Jane quickly bounced up to bear hug her partner. "Olga!"

Jane's embrace were always an iron-grip one. "Oy Janey! Ya are not that much of a delicate flower, hehe so please let go." Olga chucked as she was let go, catching her breath.

"I am so sorry Olga." Jane sheepishly smile.

More materials started dropping down prompting them to leave now. They both made a mad dash for the open exit; Jane effortlessly got their without trouble, she looked around, expecting to see Olga. She was chilled to see she was alone. Jane looked back to see Olga caught and knocked out by the other end of the pole that was previously on top of her.

"Olga!" Jane ran to her. She kicked the pole off like it was light as air. Retrieving her scarred and hurt partner, Jane carried her out before the entire place finally collapse into a fiery mount.

* * *

The hours dwindled to the sunset, as the orange glowed over the white room. It had a homely and warm atmosphere but Jane still hated it. The hospital reminded her of a past she would do anything to forget; sterile and white, machines working and the ghostly blue light of the monitors. Jane hated it all. But now she found a new reason to curse it.

Jane raised her head from the side of the occupied bed to see Luvia sleeping on one of the four seats next to the doors. She and Olga saw Jane being thrown into the giant wheel and then landing inside the big-top. Olga was the fastest.

_'And now this happened.'_ Jane lamented.

Her head hung over a battered Olga; one of her arms was broken, cuts and burn marks on her neck and forehead. She was slowly recovering, but still she showed no signs of consciousness.

"It is all my fault." Jane muttered, she took Olga's hand. "I was so happy. I was finally letting go of my past, and my need for my answers. I was beginning a new life." her head dropped down again.

"I should not have dared to be happy."

Jane whimpered. "I wish I could cry."

* * *

****Author's final Note: The first chapter of the new arc, and lots of drama.  
****

****Stay tune for the next chapter where we learn the story of Yang's birth mother and the reason she left her.****

****Read and Review if you please. ****


	15. Chapter Twelve: A Mother and A Murderer

****Author's Note: Warning: this is the longest chapter I have ever written at a whopping 17,352. ****

****Also this chapter has a lot of "feels" and sad stuff.  
****

****So don't exhausted yourself reading too much. Without further delay: this is the story of Yang's mom.****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Twelve: A Mother and A Murderer**

"So you're not my mother?"

Across the long and wide, barren wooden table, the morose brunette at the other end gazed stonily. "No. Do you assume someone of my status, who knows of your name, to be your mother?" Raven Branwen said observantly, almost peculiarly ironic.

Yang looked bemuse, and felt a little offended by it. But decided to just brush it off. For now. "Well, to be fair you _do_ look like someone who would be my mother."

"Like I said: I'm your aunt. So it is to be expected."

The harden girl who has been looking for answers started to get testy. "Yeah, well, no offensive but I ain't exactly looking for a cool aunt to pal around with." Yang glared, moving her upper body over the table. "The fact that uncle Qrow only mentioned one sister probably means he didn't want me to meet you."

Raven leaned back into the chair, it creaked against the eaten away and hole filled wooden floor. The placed was dimly lit, her face half shadowed. "Your uncle…well he understands that his big sister is a vagabond. " she leaned back. "The life he knew too. The clan life, The Branwen life."

"I'm guessing my birth mother was a part of that life too?" Yang looked worryingly expectant.

Raven nodded. "More than you want to know. But you _do_ want to know?" she said, almost daring her to ask.

But it only served to exasperate Yang further. One thing that she didn't like was to be toyed with. Especially on this. The blond girl stood up, slamming her palms on the table. "Look, I'm not the kind of gal that likes to play along in stupid little games like this. So word of advice: if you come along to be an aunt in the family; your niece does not like being strung along, and she likes to pummel people."

Yang stared down Raven dead in the eye. "The last one is usually the end result of the first one."

Raven's head hunched, her lower face hidden by her clasped hands, red irises peering. She was fixated on Yang's own. "The way you look at me, it's the same with your mother."

A daring smirk played across the blond girl's face. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I already have a mother. Her name was Summer Rose. In fact, the only reason we've met is because I was looking for answers that I felt I owed to my younger-self." She turn around and left to find a door; only to realize there none among the worn and ripped yellow walls of the room. "So where is the way out? Ain't finding the exit sign."

"Morgan Branwen loved you as well." Raven said softly.

It was loud and momentous enough to stop Yang in her tracks. Raven stood up, the chair scraped, making a trumpet-like noise as she pushed it away. She brought along a cautious air when she approached Yang. Her fist scrunched; the glove's texture making an audible warning. Raven stopped at the edge of the table, not once unlocking their sight, Yang stood her ground.

But instead of the cold face she wore, the brunette's expression soften. "Morgan Branwen loved you Yang. She loved her daughter very much." her expression became twisted and pained after Yang instantly shrugged her off.

"Like I care." Yang rather made use of her time to scan the room for an opening. "She can hate me for all I care; all I want to know is why she left me." she spoke loud and clear.

Hostility was developing inside her. No matter how much she tried, no matter how much sound advice reached her ears; repurpose it or ignore it. She just couldn't accept help without the source of the problem. She couldn't find peace without it. Right now the key was right in front of her; aunt or not, the ball was in her court now, and she couldn't let her have the leverage.

"She left you because she wore the same face that you're developing right now." Raven said. "The same stupid attitude that a brute with Branwen blood like you would bore." she reprimand, "Yang, you are too dangerous for the outside world now. You came looking for answers, and you will not leave until you get them." her red eyes narrowed. Raven's body became calm, tall and imposing. Like one waiting to strike.

"Are those fighting words?" Yang displayed a lively want to fight.

The reality became clear that she was in a room with a total stranger-blood or not-without anyway out. Yang gave off the mien of a trapped animal. Her fist were still locked to punch, her breathing became erratic and thin in a failed attempt to calm down.

Raven scowled. "Your are nothing but a brat. You need discipline. And you will get it."

"**Make me**!" Yang yelled, her growl echoed in the enclosed room.

Raven stood still, waiting for Yang to do all the work for her. Raven simply raised her left hand and slapped down the incoming feint punch, it redirected it towards the other loaded fist crashing into one another. The force was quick and powerful; shaking the lamps around the room, shifting the shadows wildly.

With Yang's fists momentary bouncing against each other, Raven then held them together with her own. For a fraction of a second they both stared down; red vs. red, before Raven pushed Yang down. As she hunched over, Raven swept kick Yang onto her back, her limbs sprawled upward where Raven grappled Yang's right arm, picking her right up again before Raven locked her knee against Yang's left arm and back, finally immobilizing the blond on her knees.

Yang groaned as her right arm became arrested next to her ear, while the other earlobe was held and pinched by Raven. "Like I told you brat. Just the same as Morgan."

The pinned down girl yelled out in rebellion. "I am not!"

Raven sneered at Yang's response; to her it sounded like whining child. "Wrong answer." She yanked the earlobe more. "For your information and caution I could do this all day: I've done this to Qrow and Morgan when they were tiny _and it was very mean!_"

The last few words sounded peevish, not so stoic and even sounded like it was a different person. It stopped Yang struggling for a moment before she continued to violently thrash. "How shameful that a young woman such as yourself is acting so woefully like this. Look at yourself, I'm not even holding you down that much, only a little pressure." Her earlobe became hotter with a harder squeeze. "The only real force I'm using is on your ear." Raven stared at Yang before finally letting go.

Her sore arms barely leveled and supported her from collapsing on the floor. Raven silently walked away, letting Yang recuperate; her long blond hair was draping and hiding her face, she was strenuously huffing. In between the breaths she stuttered as she tried to put words together.

Yang swung her hair up, she sat on her knees. Her eyes turn back to its lilac, after a long sigh she spoke, in defiant tone. "At this point I don't care how much I resemble my…ma-whatever, " she gazed at Raven. "I just want to know why she left."

The brunette was sternly upright. "She left for the same fear you're having in the back of your mind." Yang's eyes shined, they widen. "Yes, history shouldn't repeat itself Yang. That is why I've been following you for the past couple of months. The eyes that you had just now, they were symptoms of hate that you've been carrying around always. Yes, ones filled with nothing but anger and fire."

Yang shook her head and denied the unwillingly truth brought out. "I-I can c-control it." she said pitifully defensive.

"You can't do it alone!" Raven angrily shouted. The anger dwindled, her red orbs carried the same vulnerable shine that Yang had. "The same mistake Morgan made. She hid it. And because of it you became like this: another tragedy because of her. You need closure before you can be a better person." She mumbled somberly, walking way to seat herself, away from the lamplight and Yang's sight.

Yang stood up, nervously coiling her fingers around her hair before finally sitting back down on the other seat. Looking sadly, she fixated on her aunt. She drew in her breath. "Raven, could you please tell me about my birth mother?"

"What happen to her? Is she? Is it?" Yang attentively yet excitingly pondered before solemnity emanated from Raven.

Raven composed herself into her stoic persona.

"The story of your mother…is not a happy one."

* * *

**North of Vacuo; 17 years ago**

The heated daylight was coming to an end. Summer air that was hot to sweaty warm became cooled by the incoming evening. After the long trek on the lengthy and winding rocky trail, they were given an appreciated breathing pause as they walked the scenic flat route of pines along a peaceful stream.

But it came with a price for the group on their mission. Daylight played a pivotal role against the Grimm. The night brought along uncertainly and variables that fuels the monsters. Any kind of disadvantage, even the lack of something natural like light breeds stupidity.

Bran Corvus, a tall and monolithic man dressed in black suit. Years in the "professional" world gave him insight into the mind of people. As well as scars: his open white dress shirt showed many wounds as they are on his square face. Both results of people becoming indecisive due to small things not going right. And now here he was, a trio of Hunter siblings with a famed name that he led on a mission.

They started to cross the curved, wooden bridge that lay before them. It didn't look any safe close up, Corvus paused then just walked as slowly as possible. His fine black leather shoes made even the floor squeak and sway. The bridge was used and abused all over the years.

"Tread carefully." he warned about the fragile nature.

He was twenty years older than the siblings behind him. He felt like it gave him an edge of them; they were experienced Hunters, primed in fighting and battling, but he was an enforcer and a boss with years. Now, they were all in a same boat; a mission together, so he expected no insolence.

It was too much to ask from the middle child.

"'_Boss_', we should have rented some horses. We shouldn't be cheap, man. At this rate we'll be burning the midnight oil." The man in his mid-twenties-expert at complaining like a child-was Qrow Branwen. His annoyed frown was looking more like a childish pout. Even his garb wasn't mature: A dark grey dress shirt with daring grey and dark red striped pants, the pressed and neat bright red cape didn't help his image. He calls it "luck", but who knows if that will last.

After all Corvus didn't recruit him for his "luck" and smart mouth; he was from the now defunct Beacon academy, an elite school. It was true of his sisters too. The older sister didn't like his smart mouth one bit too.

"I believe that is counterproductive, little brother." Raven Branwen; the older sibling. Leveled headed, independent, cold and sharp as steel; she was never without her red-eyes. Her style abide with her calm nature: a red kimono blouse patterned with black feather-like designs, and black shorts, a crimson katana sheath hung off her shoulder. Still her resolve to protect was always prevalent.

"If you say so." Qrow replied, more calmly.

"Just keep walking nice and easy." Raven warned, their footsteps were in sync.

Qrow scoffed. "Ha! tell that to-"

A loud creaking groan silence everything; it then escalated into a brittle crumble of the wood breaking away. "Ah!" a splash proceed it, they all turned around to see a huge fountain of water spraying up hole on the bridge. They turn to the side of the bridge, over the arching rail they saw bubbling features moving in the stream. A submerged black shadow emerged and a woman surfaced gasping.

Then, she started to panic. "No! my hair!" her brunette bangs were twisted and messy. Crying exaggeratedly, the water streaming down her lilac eyes further the comical display. Back at the bridge the three couldn't hide the sweating embarrassment running down on the back of their heads. "Gunky, icky, ew, stream water all over me" the complaining continued. A rhythmic loud croaking quieten her. She looked up and horror reared. "Frog!" It leaped away as she screamed and flailed her arms wildly.

Raven clicked her tongue. "And that is why we can't have horses crossing over here." She told Qrow, passive and annoyed.

Corvus rubbed his sweaty forehead and muttered something unpleasant about the new generation. He then turn to Qrow. "Get your trouble making little sister out of there. We're wasting light."

"It's going to be a mission." He muttered.

After some positive motivation (Yelling at each other), and precision haste the group arrived at the destination in the concluding hours of the afternoon. The summit was layered with mossy stone bricks and worn stone arches in a oval designed that intruded on the hanging branches of the forest next to it. They witness the tall misty green hills and mountain range in the distance being colored by the dimming blue and orange streaked sky.

The hiss of the ember glow inside a blacken pot left presumingly by a watchman brought attention to Corvus. "We're getting late. Get your sorry derrieres moving." He started marching down the stone stairs, the others followed. The stone part became wooden, it started to zig-and-zag all down the hill towards the village nestled between the vegetation and stone, sharpen mounds.

At the bottom they noticed people waiting for them; two men and a woman. They were all dressed in green and yellow robes. They were static until they spotted Corvus and the Branwens descending. Once they arrived they were rush and met with their over ecstatic emotions.

"Oh praise the stars! We had a terrible feeling that you all wouldn't show up in time or not at all." The older man with wild grey beard and hair praised. Then broke down in sobbing mess soon after.

It produced a somber and uncomfortable air for both the younger siblings. The stoic Raven shot a questioning glare at Corvus; there was the severity of the mission that he omitted, only telling them what would be mere satisfactory to the mission. Despite that he was never part of the Huntsmen way, Corvus saw that all missions were equal.

The woman behind him, her brown hair tied in a bun was lighter with aged, she was more composed but clearly conflicted. She stepped in with a bitter frown and embraced the crying man, her eyes lingering between him and other older man who wore a worn face. She had asked him to escort the poor fellow back while she addressed Corvus.

"I'm sorry, he's been through a lot. We all have, but his son was one of the miners-" she was all choked up finished it. The somber mood deepened and Corvus raised his hand as a plea for her to stop; he knew enough.

After that the old woman gathered enough of herself to thank them and lead them to the path of the village simply named Jade. The rough jewel in the heart of Grimm country. It was community of thatched roofs and wooden houses built by determined people blasé to the harsh mountainous north of the desert kingdom of Vacuo. Though they made the enclosed land hospitable, compared to the large and advanced defensive Kingdom, they lack true manpower to stop any outside danger where precious resources were mined.

They pass under a small green arch hanging over as a meager entrance and welcome sign; the isolated village was still buzzing alive in the hours of the afternoon, the yellow lanterns just being lit all over the streets. Their company sparked interested as villagers started to stop their business and gawk at them. Due to her awkward nature, the younger sister sheepishly smiled and waved weakly at them, it was quickly silenced by a quick and gentle slap by Raven who stared. Mortified, the younger sister collected her long, black wavy hair and started to nervously dig her fingers, creating knots.

Soon the old woman led them to one of two of the largest structures of the village. A two-story homely looking, pale building, the wooden slanted roof eaves provided a cooler air as they were let in. It was an inn where they staying. The indoor walls were just as pale, translucent mixed in with yellow fiber underneath; isolated or not, the people pride themselves to keep everything inside furnished with potted plants, pictures, and art. Corvus whispered a word to Raven before heading to the dining room with the old woman.

The younger siblings were doubtful about the whole mission since the beginning, but they known their older sister would stay cold and withheld. Now the older sister led them upstairs and down the hallway where sliding door panels were the norm, containing many rooms. As Raven and Qrow went inside their room, the younger sister halted outside as she heard a giggle and the faint sight of light-purple hair disappearing down the hallway as she turned around.

Morgan Branwen smiled and chuckled. In a way she looked and dressed like her sister-except in deep purple with black butterfly patterns. She wore group of stunning glass and woven fabric butterfly hair-clips decorating the her long hair that she was vain of, and proud of it. But more proud was the fact she was a new mother: something she dreamed of since she was young herself. Morgan would give anything (even her hair) to return to that warm island near Vale than to be here in a bare room in a land she never set foot once. But she knew she couldn't; the desire in her was too much.

_'A curse.'_ Morgan lamented. It compounded upon entering the room; she hoped to make the mission and the need short.

"You might as well make yourself at home, Morgan." Qrow said, shifting through his belongings that he brought, "It probably be a while." he observed the sickle attachment of his weapon. The thump of a heavy duffle-bag hitting the wooden floor made Morgan turn to Raven who was unzipping and revealing the contents: rough oblong shapes of dark cobalt colored metal. Raven caught her sad gaze and nodded.

Raven spoke to Qrow. "It's easier for us, but not for her. We are all here for the same reasons, the bane of living norm; it's lot tougher for her since she has a family now." Qrow blinked, his dark eyes moved to both sisters. After that he kept his mouth shut, doing away the silence with assembling his weapon. The silence was short lived, Corvus slid the door open and partially ducked his head in, the troubled expression concern the trio inside. With a more disdain face he turned to Qrow.

"Hey Qrow, there is an infestation that's been spotted across the tarn here. We have to take care of that trash before we could get into the mines that the elders spoke of." Corvus said, speaking generally. "Of course you'll know more than me that they're more likely pockets of Grimm around the landscape." He turned to Raven. "We'll be taking this in shifts: Raven, you and Morgan will take the morning route. The two of us will try to plot out any other infestation we can find that we can't get rid off; otherwise good hunting." The large man went back inside the hallway and waited for Qrow.

The young man, clearly not having fun, holstered his weapon around his back; a sniper-rifle with a retracting sickle on underbarrel. He sighed. "I so hate this."

"Well can the negativity once we venture out." Corvus passively scolded. "I know it's in the blood for y'all but-" the rest was muffled as the door closed.

After they left the room became uncomfortably quiet. Being older and wiser, Raven noticed her little sister on her knees, looking downcast as she slowly jumbled around her bag of belongings; attentively putting on brown gauntlet-like device, a retractable brass-knuckle rested on the back of her hand. It put to perspective the life of a Branwen, especially one with loved ones. But at least they had each other.

Not bearing to leave Morgan alone while she was to set out on an errand of her own in the village, Raven called out to her. Asking her if she wanted to accompany her, and as well get something to eat or drink before they turned in for the morning task.

"Okay," Morgan said. "Sounds like it be totally...fun." a weak, unsure smile told her otherwise. Regardless they left the room, Morgan looked back at the end of the shadowy hallway with hope, but found none. Then a cry of a baby started resonating across the upper floor, it made the woman halt before the corner. It was loud and the crying sounded irritated.

Most likely from a bad dream, Morgan deduced. The cry was just a room behind her, so she skipped back lightly to in front of the sliding door. She looked up above the door so see it designated differently from the rest; a sign read "manager" in simple writing. _'must be the baby of the manager.'_ Morgan smiled. The crying continued, so she did what came naturally to her. She place her face against the door and hummed sweetly. After a minute the cry dwindled into a coo, the baby presumingly asleep. It took every ounce of fiber for Morgan not to giggle.

Raven poked her head out of the corner, wondering what was holding back her sister. Her cold glare made Morgan shiver, covering her ears; even though she was now a wife and a mother, under Raven she was still the absent minded little sister.

The town of Jade: despite being a lonesome spot of bucolic civilization, was packed with people in the warm night. The moon was nothing but a clutter; it made the dark blue sky mixed with the orange street lamps more vivid. As the sisters walk down the dirt street they were treated with a welcoming demeanor from passers-by who were not used to strangers but were glad to see them. Especially since word got out that they were Hunters.

Morgan started to feel a little better. Random compliments flourish; calling them "heroes" and "guardians." Anxiousness washed away, glad to appreciate the main aspect of being a Huntress other than to mindlessly kill Grimm. Raven told her to hurry up and not to mind them as they arrived to a brick hut connected to an adobe hovel.

The light from the inside oven was dimmed, and the blacksmith inside look like he was about to retire already. "Stay here." Raven silently left inside the smith shop. Her sister reluctantly stayed behind, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, goody." Morgan said sarcastically. "Swear that girl is more weapon that human. Always looking to improve her sword." She wasn't like her older sister; she would rather taken the easy life, the only hardship she would rather face is raising her newborn daughter. Being of Branwen blood threaten to stiffen her life long dream of being a mother. But she knew she could juggle both, all she needed was a mission every now and then to rid of that itch, and the rest she would spent as doting mom.

Bored, Morgan started to appreciate the structures of the village. She was in what seemed to be the central hub of the small area, the biggest and tallest building that dwarfed the inn was the bell-tower. It was five-stories tall, the five tiled eaves that lead up the top were green that shined like jade. A dark silver bell hung and gleamed. It caught her eye, she was mesmerized. Making her the perfect target for any wayward urchin looking "borrow" her magnificent hair-clips.

But when it came to her brunette hair, she was fiercely protective. Ever since the inn, Morgan could tell that she was being followed by some mischievous spirit, so she played coy and waited. She stood still, hearing the poorly plan muttering behind her. But she couldn't take it anymore.

Morgan spun around. "What are you doing you little brats?!"

Two kids hopped back, bug eyed; bespectacled dark-skin boy carrying a light-tan girl with light-purple hair on his shoulders. The girl who seem to be the ringleader sheepishly smiled after being caught red handed, the boy looked reluctant and scared, his thin mole-whiskers around his human nose faltered. Nothing but a human girl and Faunus boy causing trouble.

The girl in white and discolored patched summer dress giggled. "Aw, you caught us!" she then pouted, "That is very mean you know." The boy in green shorts and white tank-top groan embarrassingly as the girl climbed down.

Morgan pulled her hair back to safeguarded. "Me, mean?! You're the one that tried to touch my hair for who knows what. Bad enough that an icky frog got in it." She rambled on.

"So what are you doing all the way out here, miss?" The girl asked, actually curious like any bold child.

It popped Morgan out of her ramblings, "Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"She's a Huntress." the boy spoke, although unsure, adjusting his fractured frame glasses. The girl said nothing, then like a light switch she immobilized a scrutinizing eye on the brunette. Morgan stepped back, childishly defensive of her prim long hair. Wary of the child circling around her like a mad humming bird. She then stopped upon spotting the gauntlet weapons.

"You are a Huntress!" she acclaimed. "_Or a reckless vigilante._" she whispered not so discreetly to the boy.

"What did you say! you little brat?!" Morgan steamed.

"So are you really a Hunter? the one who fights the monsters?" The boy asked tentatively.

"Huh?" Morgan intently raised her eyebrow as they both looked at her with astonishment and anticipation. Morgan was not always secured about herself; even with the support of her teammates after she became leader, it hasn't been driven away fully. Any positive re-enforcement just swelled her head. "Oh, I am." she said confidently, piling it on. "Leader of Team MSTQ (Mystique), Morgan Branwen is the name, slayer of Grimm is my game, bane from Beacon is whence I came." She said triumphantly.

The kids ate it up every word. They gathered around her, hopeful eyes looking up to her. All the attention from kids made her feel light, and egoistic. "So what kind of weapon is that?" the girl asked. "What...does it do?" the boy adjusted his glasses again. Under the influence of their praise and awe, Morgan raised her fists in front of her, a hiss produced from the brass knuckles as they oscillated into its threatening position.

They "awed" and "wowed" at the sight. Her smirk drew big. "Yup, Dust Contact Grappling Gauntlets, or DCGG for short. Huh? Haven't really thought of a name yet." Unlike her siblings she was never much into her weapon's process; it was a invention of Qrow.

"It's still pretty cool!" The girl squealed, the boy nodded feverishly in agreement.

"Darn skippy it is." still in the ego trip, Morgan demonstrated a volley of punches; sloppy but wasn't style she was going for, and has been nearly a year since she last fought. "I can even hit from afar." her right thumb unintentionally clicked on the red rectangular button on the loaded metal mechanism. She didn't mean to actually show it off; out of impulsed she clicked it. Shock came after the slow comprehension. The loaded knuckle shot away along with a materializing Dust cord uncoiling behind it. The armed object headed straight for the tower where the bell let out a loud clunk that awaken the town.

"ah!" A high pitch whine came out of Morgan's nervous clenched jaw. Her lilac eyes bugged in full detail as people around them started to gawk, then shouts and yells started coming from all over the village. The bell still moved and made its sounds dominate.

The kids looked at each other concernedly. "Alley, we've got to tell everyone it's a false alarm." the boy said. The girl nodded committed. "Lee, you go right and I'll go left." Then both made there way, trying to inform as much as the panicking populous as possible.

Meanwhile Morgan retrieved her knuckle attachment back and disarmed her weapon. She was jittering at the fool's act and hysteria that it brought, then fear turned into pinching pain. "Ow!" her earlobe was clamped down and her head pulled back to meet infuriated red-eyes looking back. "Morgan, what did you do?" Raven growled.

The older sister didn't wait for answer as she dragged her away as the pandemonium quieten down.

Far away from the incident they found a nice food vendor station in a homely and warm shack. It made comfort from both the night and humiliation. Not as much though. The counter vibrated at the sudden thump of Morgan's head landing on it as she groaned and whine. Raven didn't react, only securing her bowl of noodles from being splash further. The older dark-hair cook looked troubled as his pink-eyes scanned the two. "Is she alright?"

"No, I'm just big idiot who's weapon discharged and hit the bell." Morgan muffley explained, face still buried.

The cook sympathetically chuckled. "Oh, that was you? I should have known it was a false alarmed. No one was panicking last time." The words stung; especially after the realization of the implications of what he said. The place grown almost to a silence if not for the cook cleaning and the clank of Raven's utensils against the bowl as she ate. Like a cold specter developing next to her, Morgan felt her spine tingle.

Her head shot up, and she spun around on the stool seat, "You brats!"

The girl jumped back, she smiled as she wasn't afraid of Morgan's glower. The bespectacled boy however hid behind the girl. "Wow, spooky." she said, mildly amused.

The cook behind the counter stopped washing, recognizing the little troublemakers warmly. "Oh, Alabaster, Tie Lee. Hadn't expected you two up this late."

Alabaster waved enthusiastically, Tie Lee waved more shyly. "Hello, Mr. Ren, we're just following this Huntress so she doesn't get into more trouble." Morgan spun around and covered her face.

"Good luck." Raven said between slurps. The counter vibrated again as her head hit it again; all the faults kept piling on for poor Morgan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she muffled. "Just leave me alone. I'll be good, I promise. And leave my hair-clips alone." Alabaster leaned in next to her face, she spoke while admiring the said hair-clip. "Can you give me at least one? I mean we did save your butt."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin." she annoyingly responded.

Alabaster looked puzzled. "You have hairs on your chin? ew!"

Morgan's head shot up again, and growled. "No! I do not! I wax-" she coughed, stopping herself from disgracing herself further. Morgan sighed. "Would we be cool if I bought you both a bowl of noodles?"

In agreement, they both said yes.

_'Heh,'_ After finishing her own-now cold-meal, her attention shifted to the two kids hungrily eating and slurping the foods. They looked slightly small for their age; especially the girl, she wondered if their parents fed them right. Maybe the Grimm are isolating the supplies here, Morgan thought.

Morgan stared at Alabaster and started to imagine her with bright yellow hair and lilac eyes like her own. The thought made her smile. Morgan inattentively picking up strands of the girl's light-purple hair. She turned and looked bewildered. "You know you _do_ deserve a good set of hair-clips." Morgan smiled in an effect of a mother.

The girl beamed. "You mean you'll give me one of yours?"

Morgan chuckled. "I'll think about it." in a better mood, she joyfully turn to her aloof sister. "Speaking of hair, How about you, Raven? You always have your hair tied up in a ponytail, wouldn't you rather have a nice dazzling scrunchy than that terrible worn thing."

Without even looking, Raven said: "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."

The cook interrupted in between cleaning and preparing to close down the place. He turn to the two kids. "You know you two should be heading on home. It's getting dark, and village curfew has strict rules for why."

"Aren't your parents worried being out here?" Morgan said. Regret swept as she saw the cook give her a twisted pain expression as he looked at the kids.

Alabaster turned to Morgan, smiling melancholy. "Oh, my...my parents are long gone." Tie Lee's head drooped, with a small sniff. His friend started to rubbed his back understanding, "Up until recently Lee's big brother has been taking care of him, but then during the mines..." she trailed off, still holding on to the sad smile.

"I," Morgan's lilac eyes started to get misty.

The cook coughed to get their attention."One of the managers of the Inn, Helga Valkyrie, have been providing them board." Cook Ren explained. "Seeing as you're staying there, I assume. Will you please take them back?" he requested, his mood somber too.

And has he said, the little troublesome duo were in permanent board in the inn. In the village everyone knew each, hardly anyone bared a long term grudge on their neighbors; even Faunus were shown no discrimination. Orphaned during an occurring Grimm attack, Alabaster was taking in by Helga Valkyrie: youthful, round face orange-hair woman who just recently became a mother herself.

Though she wouldn't admit it so freely, she did adore the company of kids; it just came naturally to her to nurture and shelter those that weren't even her own. Even if they did annoy her. The boy was quiet but the girl on the other hand, "Come on, stay with us! it's too early to turn in." she practically dragged the woman into their room. Expressing her reluctant dismay, Morgan gave in and stayed without further complain.

The room was faintly lit, both by gas-lantern as well as by the glow of the street lanterns outside the windows. Even though the room was on permanent hold, it looked almost as unfurnished as the rest; only two futons occupied it.

Another thing Morgan didn't want to admit was that she was just as excitable and full of energy as any kid, even the ones before her. Finding no used she regaled them in nostalgic tone about her life back in Vale. The boy was interested but still slept half-way through, while the girl held to every word as Morgan told her about the heroic missions and the former enigmatic school of Beacon.

The stories between them went on till midnight before the echoing cry of a baby next door interrupted them. Then footsteps pattered the floor, after a minute the crying dwindled to a coo. It made Morgan giggle lightly.

"That's Mrs. Valkyrie's baby." Alabaster said between a yawn, "I think her name is Norey or Nora, I think. She was just born."

"Is that so?" Morgan smiled, thinking of her own fondly. "You know, I recently became a mother three weeks ago."

Groggy still, Alabaster raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? wait, then why are you doing all the way here? a baby needs her mama," she dazedly leaned in and grumpy stared. "are you planning on leaving the ba-baby."

"No!" Morgan wildly shook her head. "I would never leave my baby or family behind!"

The little girl's tired body flopped on the futon, only one eye was still open as she continued to ask. "But why are you here? we're grateful and stuff but your baby…" she tried to stay serious.

Morgan looked downcast, the occurring question that has plagued her for months was obvious even to a child just met. "It just circumstances why I am here is all. I don't want to be frank. But I know she is tough, my baby can survive without me for now." she tried to reassure herself, only to end up with a crooked smile. "She my little sun dragon after all. She takes after her father, so she'll be normal, she'll be fine if...something happens…" the pressure to finish her sentence burningly bore at the back of her head. "to me…" Again Morgan tried to assure herself only to for the smile to come out bitter and small.

But it became genuine upon finding the girl sleeping soundly. She covered the children in their blankets and went off to her own room to turn in.

* * *

Mild and pleasant calls of the wildlife began as the morning sun peaked over the yellowing clouds.

In the earlier hours Corvus and Qrow came back; the older leader was exhausted with even a few new fresh wounds; Qrow on the other hand couldn't be more opposite, sweaty and labored breathing aside, he was actually happy, a sight unnerved by his dimming red-eyes silently asking for more battles.

The sisters traveled outside the village where only half a mile of trekking the sparsely green, rolling knolls let them to the tell-tale signs of the rampage of Grimm territory. Walking a few minutes towards the foothills they also found resistance; the oaks were scarred with bullet holes and the trunks almost severed, trees looked almost deciduous in advance.

Nearby they could see the stage of the battle that the others must have encountered. The dead Grimm were just evaporating into the eastern wind; they found eviscerated and torn limbs of Ursa, and another unknown bipedal lizard-like species with only hindlimbs. "Creepy." Morgan said as she kicked the scattering corpse.

"Let's keep going." Raven said. "The next pocket of infestation should be near the tarn just beyond the clearing."

From on top of the knoll Morgan saw the glimmering reflection from the small lake gathering inside the forest. Though on a intense mission to rid of monsters, the stroll-if just careful exercise of precaution-was nice. Morgan spotted birds on the branches singing their morning songs and even deer prancing and settling down to eat. It seem like life was returning to normal whenever Grimm weren't around to menace the land.

In a bout of joy she looked over to Raven and asked what she thought about the nice area. But outwardly mixed in with her cold demeanor was the look of sadness. "Is something eating you Raven?"

Raven momentarily stopped, then continued to walk at faster pace.

"But Raven, if you want to talk, I-"

"No. Be prepared. Corvus and Qrow weren't able secure dispatching a King Taijitu, only managing to lob one of its heads. We have to take it on before we head out to the next infestation."

They arrived at an isolated tarn; uprooted shrubs and broken branches laid scattered on the shore, a torn tree trunk drifting on the water. Both sisters took a moment to scan the area; the wildlife seem to quieten down, the only sounds were of Morgan boredly skipping pebbles on the rippled water. Despite her taciturn nature, Rave's demeanor brought along more somber mood which prompted Morgan to question. Maybe it was the placid atmosphere but the silent woman finally led her guard down.

"I got a letter a year late. It was from my former partner Anastasia, she's been living in a town near the Kingdom of Atlas. Her husband, one of my other teammates has passed away under some circumstances." She said while crouching down on the pebble shore, picking out one of the pebbles and awkwardly skipping it causing it to sunk rather quickly. "Two of my teammates are now gone."

Morgan upon hearing, felt strong sympathy. "Anastasia, she's taking care of Ash's daughter, right?" She threw another pebble, watching it ripple.

Raven grimaced. "Yeah, Ashley's daughter...Cinder." she had trouble remembering the name, and trouble trying to forget the misfortune the little girl will undoubtedly inherit. "To have lost her mother and _now_ her father, I just hope Anastasia would continue doing right to her step-daughter." Raven turn to Morgan, her eyes-now lilac instead of red-peering behind brunette bangs. "Don't ever take your team for granted, Morgan."

"I won't." she joined in ritualistic pebble throwing. "They're family; y'know, if Qrow weren't already my brother I would add him too. Summer has always been there for me with kind words, and Taiyang...what can I say? I have him for life," she sighed dreamily. "Together, my dream came true: I have little Yang and I'm a mama." Morgan let the pebble skip the water, only instead of a splash it was hollow thunk.

The sisters looked up to see ripped tree trunk circling the water before them. Morgan blinked. "Has that always been there?"

Raven grabbed the hilt of the Katana and shoved Morgan out of the way, offering only a half-thought yelping complain as the trunk was pushed up underneath by a long and scaly black body of the giant Grimm snake as it lunged forward. It hissed as it missed its target; the King Taijitu circled around the shore and turned its flat head to Morgan. She dodged it as it dug into the pebble beach, it shook its head and resumed the pursuit. Though, the Hunter sisters weren't without their offense.

Raven rode the scales on the creature's back, she ran and sliced as she went for the head. But the Grimm seemed only to be interested in Morgan; the snake spun around its body, using its headless tail as a faint attack while the alive head slithered into the forest and swept a group of trees and shrubs towards Morgan.

It grimly worked, and Morgan was buried with an avalanche of debris.

"Morgan!" Raven stabbed the neck, then she spun and sliced one of the red eyes. While the King Taijitu reeled from the pain, Raven rushed over to the wooden pile. She frantically dug and moved away branches and small trunks. A yellow light started to glow inside. Then a yell started to build up, a bright and yellow fireball launched from the pile.

The King Taijitu followed the shadow descending on it. The Grimm locked eyes with the red-eye woman fiercely growling at it; she armed her gauntlets and whaled at the beast. Each exploding punch battered the Grimm left and right, then she kicked the roof of the mouth open, activating the gauntlets, the Dust infused brassknuckles flew inside the throat. From its other end a series of rising explosions blew it up until the head was no more.

Morgan landed on the shore, the burning remains raining and surrounded her. Raven watched her from the distance; the piercing red-eyes of Morgan were haunting, her being looked like she was on fire. In the back of her mind, Raven loathed the blood she and her family were born with.

Instill with a newfound wild side, Morgan pumped her fists and laughed gleefully. "Oh man, that was fun!" she spoke with uncontrolled passion. "Glad it decided to act like a chump and attack us. I really needed the action." the wild laughing continued before the snap of a branch brought her attention to Raven.

She looked remorse. "It responded to our conversation and feelings, just like I planned. That is why I acted sullen and withdrawn to draw you in."

The reds of Morgan turned into its lilac color. "That was on purpose? the negative? wait, you mean you-"

"Sometimes, you have to do a self-inflicted wound in order to hunt the shark in its waters." Raven explained. An explanation that flew over Morgan's alight head. "Who hunts a shark with-I mean," The harsh glare from Raven silenced her, "Morgan, I'm not a woman who shares so easily and is open like a book. That being said, I'm sorry for using you, and my feelings. I do appreciate our conversation, even if it was weaponized. It helped sort my hurt."

"Raven…" Morgan muttered sadly.

"Come on, let's go." Raven settled the sheath's belt over her shoulder.

They made over to the other side of the oval tarn, from there the two moved through the oak forest where they made to a coarse and traveled road. Raven was troubled. They should have encountered the infestation about right now. And yet they were already close by to the quarry that the attack originated from. The area was eerily quiet; no wildlife, not even a weak wind to move the leaves. Walking the road they were astonished to find that they made to the deserted quarry without any resistance.

"The elders told us that the second infestation was outside the mines right?" Morgan poked the loose metal sign dangling from the broken arch.

It read: _Jade mines; Jade is isn't actually mined anymore. _It was written crudely and jokingly.

"Yes." Raven took a careful inspection as she descended from the entrance to the ten-foot deep excavated site. It was barren and rough; all around laid evidence of chaos. Torn fabric of tents and twisted metal of mining equipment scattered all over the small quarry. Build into the hillsides was a wrecked mineshaft. Walking and avoided the claw marked land around them, the air reeked of iron as well rotten and organic smells as they inspected the entrance of the mineshaft; the supports were crooked and pushed aside, a slope that was pitch black all the way down, rhythmic cascading of water droplets was the only sound.

Like a hawk, Raven meticulously scrutinized the mines; boot impressions erratically places, miners chased out, then sets three of talons prints and the familiar footprints of Beowolfs. She took it seriously, meanwhile Morgan with a growing smile as she armed herself ready to fight; it quickly faltered as her sister turned and started to walk away. "We're done here for today. We'll regroup for tomorrow."

Morgan frowned. "What? we're not going in?" her frustration let to short-temper vent as she got into Raven's face. "What do you mean we're not going in now? the source of the infestation is right in front of us, we could be done with this! I want this horrible blood thirsty monkey off my back, I want to be with my family, I want to be with my daughter-"

"Then you shouldn't have had her in the first place!" the shout echoed across the hills and petrified Morgan. The stoic Raven hardly shown any strong emotions much less raise her voice to high heavens. She calmed down, looking woeful as she saw the hurt in her little sister's eyes; a melancholic red. Raven sighed. "Look, I know more than anyone that you want a normal life. I want you to have a normal life. But you know as much as me and Qrow how our Semblance makes us act; especially yours, it's different and more aggressive than the rest of us."

The painful truth was there plain and bare. "I just wanted a chance." Morgan muttered. _'Being in Beacon with my team...I thought I finally had a chance.'_

***Roar!***

"ah!" a boyish screamed echoed the forest behind them. Without a moment or hesitation, the Huntresses sprinted, jump and cleared over quarry to the woods; running, smashing and slicing everything in front of them. Moving the branches and shrubs out of the way revealed the Faunus boy, Tie Lee backing away against the trunk as a pitch black young Beowolf leered over him.

The only bony armor was surrounding its head, the glowing red eyes seemed to revel at the fear, taking its time to raise its claws to attack. And in an instant a spinning storm of metal glint enveloped the Grimm, it stood on its hind-legs like nothing had happen, then it exploded into a thin black cloud that dissipated. Raven kept herself armed, and out in a look out for more.

"Tie Lee!" Morgan ran to him. She patted the weeping boy's head, he sat sheltered and small; complete silence from her as she examined him closely for any wounds, finding only a few long scratches from twigs and the rest from fatigue.

Smiling to reassure him, gently patting his head to bring him out. "Hey, let's get you out of here okay, Lee?"

* * *

"You blockhead! what were you doing there! I told you not to go back."a teary Alabaster shrilled and hitting Lee on the head, although her hands were small and barely registered a hit. The pitiful bumps were gently slap way by a youthful orange-hair woman, her pink dress and white apron gave off a motherly aura. "Now, now Alabaster, don't be ending up any wounds for the poor boy."

Helga Valkyrie went back to dressing and disinfecting the scratches. "I know you care a ton about Lee, but he's been through enough today already."

A frown marred the girl's face as she sunk into the lumpy green cushions of the couch. The lobby was temporary closed as the sisters brought the boy. Helga was helping Alabaster look for Tie Lee all through the morning; he in fact followed the sisters, awake early and overheard them making their plans. In reality he was hoping to see them in action, to see them rid of the monsters that took his older brother and so many others. To retrieve something precious to him from the mines.

"So that's why you were there. Following us." Morgan said. _'To put himself in danger like that?'_

"You could have been killed. It was foolish undertaking for you. Are you eager to join the dead?" Raven wasn't hesitant to say what she really felt. Even if it was with good intentions. _To speak to a kid like that_, Morgan still gave a furious glare.

Said kid watched from the couch, anxious grown as Helga left for the kitchen. Morgan reached for Raven's shoulder and turned her so she may look at her, face to face. "Shut up Raven," Morgan practically snarled.

Raven became distant to her response. Suddenly they were perplexed and surprised to feel the floor rattle, Helga came back from the kitchen bringing in a wooden tray of pancakes stacked high. The sticky and warm smell of syrup filled the lobby and brought attention to the kids. She settled the tray for both, "Seeing as you kids missed your breakfast how about you both dig now huh?" Both weren't pensive about eating messily.

Helga then turned to the sisters, smiling awkwardly. "I reckon fighting Grimm makes you Hunters hungry, would you like some pancakes too?"

The older sister stared vacantly, she then poise to leave, "I'm going to brief Corvus." she said laconically before heading up stairs. A stomach growl and blush broke the tension that Raven left as Morgan took the manager's offer.

Noon turned to afternoon as both women shared stories of their motherhood; amused on how Helga developed her syrup eating habit out of pregnancy cravings, Morgan did as well with honey in which her daughter loves to the point she would dab a drop of honey on her lips to quiet her down whenever Yang had a fit. They even mused on the chance of their daughters getting to know each other one day.

After their delightful conversation Morgan decided to turn in. Sliding the door open her ears began to ring as she was met with a heated argument going on between Corvus and Qrow.

"You ungrateful punk! you dare bring up crap from my past like that! after how many times I saved your asses from rotting in jail!" Corvus yelled.

Qrow snarled back, his words dripping with scorn, "Oh, No, I'm grateful 'Don', I'm forever in your debt. Ever since Beacon I envision myself as a Hunter working for a crime boss, thank you for expanding my moral horizon."

"You crap for brains idiot! I'm no longer the head of the mafia! I know I was a f'ing marauder who done s'one awful, but that's why I'm here taking control of the Enforcers, That why you Branwens are here." he stifled a silence from Qrow, as well the sisters. Corvus scanned the room, looking accusingly at Raven. "Don't think I don't know about the intertwined history of the Enforcers and Branwens, Your elder sister there was already well within their ranks."

A dark history for her was recalled, and Raven loosen her guard; her past crimes hung over her head, making it drop as she frowned. Qrow withdrew his fervent stance; his rage quickly build up again but he was silenced before he could say a word.

"Shut it both of you!" Morgan vehemently yelled.

The words he said were like salt in fresh wounds anew. "We're not kidding ourselves here. We all know why we are here, why we take on missions like this: To feel good about ourselves. We are not the Enforcers of back then; we are a fresh start." her words were shaky, but then a light feeling of hope as it changed her attitude as she started believing it herself. "So let's go out there right now, get rid of the Grimm and give this village a peaceful night."

Corvus closed his eyes and shook his head but soon after a stroke of deliberation confronted it with an approving nod. "Well, the day ain't getting any younger." Qrow returned to a more passive disdain, picking at the flaws of the spontaneous undertaking. "Really? it's almost night, the Grimm will have the advantage like last time." Despite the confidence his reckless mettle had instilled him in battles, he had enough trouble taking on the Grimm snake last night, and failing at that.

"Yes, and in that scenario they will have the advantage and they will take it." Raven iterate the obvious.

It went back to Corvus, "And when they're confident, it will make it easier for us to exterminate them." he said with rallying spirit.

All this good nature strokes were just devil-may-care presumptions to Qrow. He took a moment to cover his face with his hand, only his nervous grin being bare. "Well, now we could all die together." he grabbed his sniper-rifle and changed his tone. "Kidding, So...Good hunting."

* * *

The cloudy horizon started to turn creamy orange as the sun started to set. Along with the high streaks of long clouds, the broken moon started to dominate the dimming blue sky. And so Corvus and the Hunters darted across the green knolls and forest path to the beaten road to the mines; they had to make their plans and flush out the remaining Grimm before they could subvert their dominance.

In just a short time they made it to the final battleground. Corvus hunched his tall figure over to the mineshaft entrance for a better look. Only a few yards inside the tunnel was visible; beyond that was a black void. He sighed, slightly glancing at Raven. "Just like you said. Everything around here is empty of Grimm. As for the mines,"

"But the elders said they were like hundreds of them when the mines went down." Morgan impetuously said.

Qrow shrugged, annoyingly huffed. "Miscalculation and misinformation: people do that all the time when they panic. I'm surprised they didn't say something in the thousands."

"It could very well turn out that way." Raven said. "Grimm could regroup and appear in record numbers if not taken care of. We still haven't found the infestation source."

"Except we did, maybe." Corvus scratched his head, still looking into the darkness. "Call me crazy but I don't think all Grimm are dumb. At least from what I read from publish finds of some quick-talking up-and-coming Archaeologist on that science journal." he glance back to see the siblings giving him an odd look.

"Tch, you read science journal, old fart?" Qrow smirked, always looking to give him a hard time.

The tall-man turned red. "Shut up! I ain't an ignoramus like you." he rubbed his flushed face, muttering something blue about the new generation, again. "Anyway! This maybe a trap. And we're thankful we were kept busy by the first wave, otherwise we might have stumbled headfirst into the mines. And unlike Raven, we would have taken the bait without assessing it first."

"I still think we should have." Morgan muttered out of earshot of the men, but Raven heard it, giving her a disapproving look.

"With four of us we now have a chance. And now the only way to get rid of a trap is by triggering it with extreme prejudice. And well..." Corvus's expression became worried. To a lesser extent the others except Morgan looked edgy, they all stared into the seeming unending abyss.

Morgan blinked. "So who...how are we going to approach this?"

"It doesn't matter: It's caved in anyway."

They all parted away and were surprised to see that they weren't alone as Tie Lee silently appeared before them. Impassive face, he ran inside the tunnel to the horror of everyone, much more Morgan.

"Ah! brat!" she tried to reach for him. Then she was shoved aside as another little body past her. "Lee! wait up!" Alabaster disappeared into darkness. "Ah! brat!" Morgan shrilled as she missed grabbing the little girl too.

"Those idiots!" Corvus yelled.

"Damn! Damn!" Qrow sprinted into deep within only to trip on a fallen wooden support sticking out of a puddle. The splash was heard as Morgan ran following him, she tripped too as her legs were coiled around his red-cape. "Oh, you and your lucky cape you moron!" Morgan growled.

Frustrations and lackluster predicaments aside Corvus and Raven tried successfully to catch the kids before it was too late. A bright light flashed out of the mines and blinded them. Lowering their arms they saw Alabaster holding a red flare while Tie Lee was crouching and gathering something, they were only thirty-yards away before the tunnel was closed off by collapse and cracked boulder.

They were rounded back outside.

While relief, outrage was thrown at their inane spur. The kids were naturally ashamed to even look at them at the eye as Morgan yelled at them, Corvus hovered nearby shaking his head. Qrow felt upset and drain at the same time; wanting to take his mind off it, he headed inside the lit cave as the red flare hiss on the floor, inside he found Raven reaching into a crate sitting on top of some rocks.

"And for a pickax, Lee?! And you Alabaster," Morgan continued. The yelling cause a sharp and deep headache in the older man. Having just about enough, "Can the negativity." Corvus told her. Scratching his head, trying to think of the next thing. "Morgan, take the kids back to the village." he said simple enough.

But to her it was a different matter altogether. "What? I-" Morgan sounded like she was the one being punished. "But what about the Grimm?"

At her response, he gave her an outrageous expression. "What Grimm? Clearly they're not here: either their long gone, trapped in the mines or somewhere else other than here. Regardless, this is moot. Having those kids home is good enough."

"But what if you need me? Y-you don't understand, I need this, you don't understand!" She was panicked, bug-eye and almost to the point of pleading. Then her blood became cold as Corvus towered over her with a freezing and unyielding gaze. "I understand completely Morgan Bradwen. As the same reason I come to understand why you were _accepted_ at Beacon very early."

The frank and bitter words made her quiet and compliant, "I understand." her lilac orbs lowered. Without say much as a breath, she took the hands of the kids and walked to the main road.

Evening Daylight was at its last hour.

It was only a mile from Jade; Morgan's body tried to make an effort to move along quickly, but her mind stayed foggy. The kids said nothing as they were pulled very harshly. Although Alabaster gave quick temper glares at Lee who for the most part ignored it. The trip in the oak wilds was eerily still. Then their ears resonated with the haunting cry of a doe.

The frightful cry stagnated them as it continued on and on. Morgan was very disturbed, as was the kids. She ignored until she couldn't much longer. "Just what the heck is happening?" there was nothing at the directions but forest all around. Regardless, she felt inclined to keep walking the dirt road and do as she was told.

The others were disturbed, morbidly engrossed by the horrific sounds. Lee wrestled away from Morgan and stepped forward. "That's coming from the waterfall...where the monster wolf attacked me earlier." But what he said thinly went through her stormy head. Morgan exasperated a sharp sigh, making a grab for the kids. "Come on!" her frustration almost made her snarl.

But the boy showed his own anger as he slip away from her hold. "It's probably them! Aren't you suppose to get rid of the monsters?" he said.

The woman stared down at the kid, he had mean and stout glower behind his glasses. Alabaster lingering by, looked at him, and then in a change of heart, adopted the same face as she stood beside him. "You're Hunter right? You want to go back to your family as soon as possible right?" she said.

With two to one, Morgan gave in to her own desire that was held up by her own anger. "Fine!" she said, pinching the bridge her nose, a stray pinch making her wince. Opening her eyes she was alarmed to see the kids already heading off the road and into the woods. " Hey wait up! Don't go ahead of me, you brats!" she ran after them.

Slowly and surely, they were getting closer to the hellish noise. Terrifyingly, Morgan found it a nuisance rather than anything else; her angry mind seared at being undermined, but by them. She rationalized it as being a lone deer caught in a trap and nothing more. Closer, the faint roar of a waterfall feeding a bubbling stream was heard, mixing in with the nightmarish chorus. The kids were the first to peer out of the bushes near the current. The noise was before them on the other side of the stream, the kids saw and they were shock; eyes widen and they stayed behind the bushes petrified.

The doe was crying, on its side, struggling against the rocky bank. Although not injured in a way, it was distraught and terrified as it was held down by a dark beastly humanoid. The young Beowolf was not doing anything else other than holding down its prey with its claws. The Grimm was not at all paying attention to it; rather moving its wolf snout, scanning the area. Then as if sensing it was being watched it immediately cocked its head towards the kids. It raised its arresting claw and the scared animal took its chance to trot and run away.

The Grimm roared, it cut through the waters where it overflowed to the banks as the beast jumped towards the kids, too numb to act fast. Then a sound burst exploded out of the forest, the knuckled metal instrument flew over the heads of the kids with a deep red colored cord tethered behind it. The metal knuckle smashed into the face of the Beowolf, the cord jump and shook, the Grimm was instantly vaporized in a large explosion.

Morgan emerged behind them, She looked amused. "Well, that was a thing."

With the threat gone, the dim sky colored the stream bank a dubious serenity, regardless they felt tired and took the setting to rest a bit. Again, for the second time today, Morgan threw a pebble while the kids sat listlessly by. The woman became gloomy moody; her thoughts were despondent.

Meanwhile a slight flickering from the waterfall almost went unnoticed for the boy. His whiskers twitched. "I think I see something inside the waterfall." he said, with a hint of urgency that died down with the apathy of Morgan.

"It's probably the sun shining off it." She didn't even look.

"I bet it's not." Lee said, taking off his glasses. "It's very not."

She glance at him. "How would you know? you don't have your glasses on."

He shook his head, he started to frown. "I can see for miles. It's not my glasses anyway: it's my bro's. Like...the pickax."

"Oh," it took a somber tone.

This time Morgan turn to see waterfall, it was a shining glare but she assume it was nothing. Instead she saw that Alabaster was holding one of the straps of her dress together, there was long ripped going down the side. "Did you get it caught on the way here?" Morgan asked.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah." she sadly mumbled.

_'It can't be help I guess.'_ Morgan moved her long hair to remove two of her butterfly hair-clips. She walked over and kneeled besides Alabaster. "Hold onto this one for me." she decorated the little girl's light-purple hair with the hair-clip, the girl gasped surprised. Morgan removed the other hair-clips light blue thread decorating the outlines of the butterfly shape. Producing a sewing needle from a side pouch Morgan patched up the straps and the torn dressed together.

The woman smiled at Alabaster. Holding the other hair-clip, she gave it a quick glance. "You know, this one's a little ruin but you can have it." she decorated the little girl's hair with it. Morgan examined and grin. "And you know what? you _do_ look good with them. So much you can have them."

"Really?!" Alabaster was beside herself.

"Yup!" Morgan turn to Tie Lee. "How about you? I think you look great in one too." the boy sheepishly shook his head while they giggled. Feeling better she planted herself down in between them. "It's been a long day; it's almost naptime." she trailed off, it was not actually what she wanted convey. Expressing with all sincerity, "Look, about what went on earlier, I'm sorry for being such a…" she trailed off again.

"An ass?" Both kids said at the same time.

Morgan wasn't particularly amused. "_If I had soap,_" she muttered. She huffed. "But yes."

"But I get it," Alabaster looked at Lee; he was in agreement. "We get it: you want to go back your family, but you can't until you finish with here. For whatever circumstances."

What was said wasn't particularly untrue; but the real truth was much more awful. But the desire to live normally with her family wasn't something she denied. "When this mission is done, in a couple of years when my daughter is a little older, I'll bring her here. Oh, you'll love her, she has the cutest pinch'able cheeks! they're just darling."

Alabaster smiled at Morgan's goofy mother display. "We like that."

The bushes behind suddenly started shifting, the Huntress got up and quickly activated her gauntlets, the kids stayed behind her. And their alarmed state was treated with the same doe as before peacefully moving and gazing at them back.

Morgan sighed. "Stupid."

"I wonder why that monster was holding the deer down." Alabaster pondered.

"It wasn't eating it; I heard those monsters only attack people. It was just waiting." Tie Lee added cautiously.

It was strange, Morgan thought. Even back at Beacon, Grimm studies were no more clear and the professors saw them as an enigma still. Like random, Corvus's thoughts about the Grimm's intelligence was interjected, it gnawed at her. It let to a distressing conclusion. "They set us up, it wanted to come to investigate...It's a trap!"

The deafening howl pierced the silence. A lone alpha Beowolf stood on top of the waterfall. An eerie silence befell soon after. Then a flood of shadowy wolfs burst from behind the waterfall. Morgan and the kids were terrified at the thought of them being ensnared soon if she didn't do something. She calmed her nerves as she ran ahead on the stream. From her side pouch she fumbled around to grab a cold blue square container that she immediately injected into a small port of her gauntlet. With her right fist she pounded the stream-bed bringing up a wall of falling water, with her left fist the gauntlet glowed an icy blue in which she froze the water into a wall.

The defense was just in time as the flood of Grimm stalled; they attacked it, and started to climb over it. One of the older Beowolfs showed its persistence as it cleared the ice wall with one jump. Morgan wouldn't let it go further as she snatched the Grimm out of the air; it struggled as Morgan held its throat and it aloft, it resist as it used one of its claws to smash against her face.

The kids gasp in shock. Morgan cocked her head to reveal a small wound on her forehead. Her red eyes were steaming, a snap echoed, and the Grimm stopped moving. Morgan turn to the kids, frighten them a little. "Get out now." she said, beastly and low.

"But," Alabaster pleaded; she couldn't believe the woman could possibly fight them all. Ice started to crack, the situation became all the more dire as they started to claw their way in.

"I said leave now; or I'll end you myself you brats!" Morgan roared, her red-eyes forever haunting.

As the Grimm broke through, they finally felt their need to leave. With them gone the anxiousness in her went away; it wasn't that she didn't have to worry about them, she just didn't want to have them see her this way.

Morgan growled as she shot her gauntlet knuckles deep into ranks, explosions abreast and decimated those in between. The gauntlet knuckles retracted back, she then fired them towards the ground, another explosion propelled her and the Grimm upward. A tranquil glee fostered inside her as she punched the falling Beowolfs, it was something she hasn't felt in awhile. She wanted more and the reckless waves of monsters obliged in an attempt to kill her. She ran inside the darkness without worry, her zealous red-eyes burned and born a beastly smile. Deep down this is what she lived for, and she was confident no one will take from her.

And in a glint of metal glean, her battle was taken away from her.

Fierce eyes angrily turned towards the gentle red of Raven's. Morgan's glower became a smirked. "And here I thought I was going to have all the fun to myself."

"I'm a Branwen." Raven told her in her usual stoic tone. "But I am a Huntress too."

As they bantered, the sea of darkness moved around them, completely encompassing the stream. Grasping her hand on the hilt Raven stayed cool, waiting to strike. Thunder crackled from Morgan pounding her fist together, making the old Grimm think twice. A toothy smile emerged from their hesitation, "Mama needs to express some rage." She beckon them to try. "Come here so I can give you a spanking!" The way she said was so eager and odd that it made Raven gawk.

"What?" Morgan asked, a little insecure.

"Context, Morgan." Raven said.

Morgan threw her arms up. "I'm fighting Grimm."

"Fair enough." Raven sprinted ahead leaving Morgan to complain as she played catch up. A Beowolf tried to slash at Raven, missing as she jumped and vaulted off its head, Morgan brutally dealt with it by bursting its head with a powerful punch. She then grabbed its decapitated body as a gruesome blunt weapon on the rest. Like swinging a bat she used the corpse to battered Grimm left and right, either crushing them, ripping them apart with its loose claws, or sending them upward for Raven to quickly dispatch. Raven's fighting style was clean and efficient while Morgan ripped them apart with a twisted smile.

And her smile diminished further; one by one the Beowolfs numbers were picked off from a distance, a larger number were crushed and blown away with mundane weapons.

Qrow on his knees, leveling his rifle and aiming the easy targets of young Grimm suicidally charging him. The ones that powered through were met with the sickle that launched under the rifle barrel; It hooked them in for an up and personal hit that blasted a hole in them, Qrow then kick them back towards the groups, knocking them over like bowling pins. Corvus went for a more brutish side as he broke their jaws and blown away their shins with a saw-off shotgun.

Morgan became more ferocious with every desperate attempt to seek her burning fist into the enemy. She was only able to amount three or five before the rest laid dead and evaporate into the air.

The battle was won. The threat over. Huffing, heaving and light chuckling replaced the sounds of weapons. Being the older and not train to fight as a Hunter or even the use of his Aura. Corvus hunched over and then straighten his back with an audible crack, earning a hypocritical rib from Qrow who barely had his eyes open. Raven looked uncannily like a statue sweating profusely.

Smiles developed on all three on them as the cool evening air touched their damp skin. Everyone was at peace. Except one.

"G-get up and fight me!" Morgan violently kicked the corpse of Beowolf, each kicking breaking more and more. The disturbed display got the attention of everyone, she became even more erratic. "This can't be it. They might be more, some of them might have escaped, we have to f-find them." her voice became squeaky, her eyes darted everywhere like famished animal. Seeing their little act that way made Raven and Qrow uneasy. Raven's sweat ran cold for a different as she approached Morgan.

While she was emphatic, Corvus just about had enough. "There will always be Grimm." he said sternly. "The most important thing is that we gave the village their peace. Lone Grimm won't triumphant over them. " But the silver lining hadn't satisfied her belligerent desire.

"No, but." Morgan anxiously pleaded.

The selfish and contentious plea was the absolute last straw. "Enough! Do you hear yourself? I thought Beacon would have fixed your wanton appetite for destruction. That the headmaster would better you than the blood-knight that you were nine years ago. But now you're gonna jeopardized this mission because you're a killer."

"Corvus!" Raven aggressively yelled.

Morgan stepped back, looking haunted and extremely confuse. "I-I I'm not,"

She became stun and small, It let to her older brother-who didn't fully grasp what he said-to step into her defense. "Hey! Don't you dare call my sister a killer you wack-job! crazed criminal old-fart!"

"Can the negativity, crap for brains!" Corvus barked back. He turned his attention to Raven who looked briefly hesitant. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Raven. The original Enforcers didn't simply disbanded; you took my offer as a way out. And _she_ was there, not part of our agreement, jumping at the chance like it was nothing. The reason why she was accepted into Beacon and so early. She was the driving force when we _massacred_ the Enforcers."

The evening cool air became winter chilled on upon the revelation. Qrow looked visibly distraught, but anger tried to rationalize. "You gone freaking mad! goon talking about my sisters like that!"

Morgan became smaller, and more disturbed. "They were Grimm...like these, you're lying." she spoke in a small voice. She tried to vindicate it as it was some kind of twisted joke on her.

But looking at Raven's downcast eyes stabbed at her. "I'm sorry Morgan. In one of your fervent episodes you...killed many bad men." It absolutely crushed Morgan's being; to the point even Corvus looked sympathetic.

It wasn't entirely her fault; she was born of Branwen blood. "Morgan, I'm truly sorry as well. I left the business to do good. I became the head of the Enforcers to control them, only to realize that I couldn't. I looked at you Branwens with sympathy; that you aspire more than just your pugnacious want. I tried to help, but all as I could see is that young girl who lives for killing. I failed you."

"NO! You're lying! I was only doing what I was told, I was training, they were Grimm!" Morgan's mental state became even more unwell.

Qrow wouldn't-will not believe it. Instead he took it as just a verbal attack by a real killer. "Argh!" he vented. "You're just messing with us! Trying turned us into freaking killers like you! So much for a different kind of Enforcers!"

"Enough!" Raven shouted him, her voice breaking. A cold silence followed; only to be broken by a deranged chuckle.

Morgan wept between her low chuckles, she started walking toward Qrow. He was disturbed at her appearance, red-eyes flashing. "No, it's not true Qrow, he's the killer, the real one. I'm only getting rid of the Grimm just like you, just like a Hunter. And if we don't get rid of them, then the battle won't end." her demeanor has changed, becoming more beastly and demanding. "**Peace won't come**." she growled.

In a weak moment, he believed her. Qrow turned to Corvus. "You broke my sister, man." One minute he was still, the next he sprinted and sucker-punched Corvus on the jaw. He was blinded but he retaliated with a headbutt that turned into a close and personal scuffle.

"Morgan what are doing?!" Raven confronted her little sister; intentionally manipulating the chaos. Morgan's face was twisted and wet from her tears. Raven feared it; Morgan was not herself anymore. Her Semblance took her.

"I cannot return to my family like this. You know that. I need to destroy the Grimm." her burning red-eyes narrowed. "That's why I'm creating this negative. See! I'm not a killer! I'm a Hunter like you guys!" Somewhere in her twisted speech there was hesitation. A little part was fighting against it. "I can't go back." she said in a little voice.

Raven turn towards the men still brawling. "Stop it both of you!" she shouted ear-piercingly loud. She shook her head hopelessly. "Can the negativity!"

They didn't hear her. Then her world was literally turn sideways as Morgan let out a primal scream and performed a sweeping kick on Raven, she was then grappled by the arm. "I cannot allow you! Not until the enemy has come! Only then I can go back"

"Morgan!" Raven said startled, she was then thrown. Rolling across the bank she came to a stop, her head rattled. Vision was blurred for a minute, then it became clear, but the first thing she noticed was a black mountain among the green hills.

Raven was face with absolute horror once she realized what it was. Elder Grimm dominated the sky and ground with the young spearheading. An army of Nevermore blotched the sky while Death-stalkers marched and ripped the forest of its green. Morgan did a haunting mixture of yelling and roaring as she rollicked to the army; Raven calling her was muddled by the Grimm roaring back.

The deranged Branwen easily ripped through the weaker ranks. Shredded Beowolfs tossed away, Ursas eviscerated and drilled with holes. The elder ones were a different matter. She smashed and torn into the armor of the scorpions; ripping its tail off with her newfound enormous strength she used it to batter the giant bird; she ignored the pain and welcomed the hits that fueled her.

But then they started to overwhelm her. A powerful hit from a pincer knocked her away, then the storm of sharp feathers flung her around like she was pinball. It gave her all the power she could want, but it swelled into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was the young Grimm looking down at her, and the older ones were looking towards the direction of the village.

_"Morgan…"_ Raven shouted.

* * *

Cook Ren was just closing up shop. He took delight in knowing he'll soon be coming home to his wife and newborn. The streets were almost empty except for the occasional packs that he greeted and greeted back. It seem with the Hunters being victorious over the monsters the fellow villagers showed a new stride in their walk.

Although not all were happy. There was still scars that couldn't be fix.

A inebriate old man staggered by, crying woe of his dead miner son. Ren silently gave his condolences. He turned back around to the shop, a gusty wind blew past him, then the cook heard a brief blood curdling scream. He turn to see the old man disappeared among a black and white body lording over him.

The Alpha Beowolf rose its snout and the shiny red eyes met the cook. His heart sunk as he heard screaming and roars all around.

Then his heart sunk again as the monster got closer, and his last thoughts were of his family.

* * *

Morgan awoke to a dark humid cave. Eyelids were heavy, but the challenge came with readjusting to little light the area provided. Only the traces of sunlight remain in the sky. Everything was dark blue.

"Morgan." the faint voice of Raven echoed.

Her head tilted up see Raven; older sister holding the younger in her arms. Dazed, Morgan thought of it as placid memory of when they were young. But seeing the pained expression on Raven told her it was not. "You're safe." those words were not very convincing to anyone. It didn't help that the dank area made everything murky sounding.

"We're back at the mines." Corvus said out loud, enough to suffice. He was leaning against the splintered frames at the entrance; almost blocking what weak natural light there was. Even more fresh scars were on his body and face.

Qrow, on the opposite side of him was more or less the same. He timidly glance back at Morgan with his sunken-eyes, then quickly looked away almost scared. Qrow tried to remove the fear with humor. He sniffed. "Gee, Corvus, d-did you hav-bring your brown pants today?" he chuckle nervously. "Didn't know this was a sulfur mine."

Corvus tiredly growled. "Effing…"

Suddenly a strong smell did hit Qrow, he took a sniff. "Smell that?"

"I told you to fuc-," Corvus stopped. It was like he seen a phantom. "It smells like, it smells like smoke." Then immediately he bolted without question out of the mines.

Confused, Qrow stared at him go before it finally hit him. "The village!" his voice rose to an alarmed shout.

The mines became colder as Raven lowered Morgan. The horror dawned on them; to Raven it hit like bricks that silenced her; to Morgan it was like world has come crashing down and the weigh leaving her empty.

"No…" Morgan said pathetically low.

Before her conscious could catch up she was already pumping her boots on the road. Raven shouted her name, trying to keep up. The voluminous black smoke dominated the dusky blue sky. Fear made Morgan run a mile in two minutes. Like her muscles, her stomach twisted and burned every time she looked up. Her lilac orbs watered as she mentally and vocally pleaded the same thing: "Please no!"

A glow started to give the black smoke orange and red curves as she started to get closer. One last hill obscured the village of Jade; it looked so green and idyllic and the bell-tower kept sounding off, it gave her hope that everything would be okay. Her wavy smile faltered as that hope was shot down viciously.

Morgan turned the corner just in time to see the entire village burn. Two giant Nevermores flanked from the east while on the west a wryn-like Grimm with a stinger tail channeled bluish green and orange jets of fire that knocked the sturdy bell-tower to its side; the bell rang one last mournful cry before the fiery corpse crashed below.

"Please no!" her voice blotted out by the panic screams of the villagers, the crackling fire that burned some, and the roar of Grimm that done in the rest.

Tears became humid as she descended down the small dirt slope to the broken entrance; bulldozed and intensely alight. All around her mangled bodies laid, she heard more screams of men and women in the distance, and some gunfire from resistance that was possibly from Qrow or Corvus. Hope surfaced again; that things would alright, the casualties would be heavy and dire, but the village would be safe.

Hope came with image of two kids.

And Morgan scrambled down the inferno streets. Mumbling and erratic. "Please.", became her madding mantra as she ran towards the inn. The Beowolfs jumping rooftops to rooftops, Boarbatusks rolling into buildings, and Nevermores circling the fire stained sky like vultures, were stuff of nightmares. Powering through she turned the corner, and once again her hopes were viciously squashed.

Half the inn laid collapse while the other still standing half was slightly burning. Morgan didn't have enough power to even whisper "No." Her knees were weak, only managing to jog to the remains. As she got closer she heard a weak moan, it gave her enough to hurry. Passing By what was the kitchen she saw the figure of Helga Valkyrie on its side; already passed on. Morgan's chest raised up and down, then slowed down as she heard the moan again.

There on the stairs laid the little girl with light-purple hair, her body limbs sprawled on the first steps. Her face was resting on the step, her yellow eyes dim, still breathing weakly. "Mrrr…" she moaned as Morgan ran up to her. "Alabaster!" she hovered over her, mind raise 'what to do' as she took any debris off her no matter how big or small. Only then did Morgan realized how damage the girl was. The reality hit Morgan hard. No matter how much she tried to deny it; Alabaster was not going to make it.

But still the girl tried to smile as Morgan approached. "Alley...C-call me...Alley…l-like better."

"Okay Alley." Morgan's smile started to choke under the sobbing.

The ghost of Alley's smile stayed. "I...tha…" her last breath left her.

"Alley…" Morgan tried and hoped to conjure her awake by saying her name. "Alley." the name muddled by her hot sobs.

"Alley…" Another voice spoke. Morgan immediately turned around to see a boy shambling to her. Tie Lee has been unconscious in the next room until he awoke, One of his legs broken beyond describable, his right arm loose on its socket, only flesh holding it.

"Tie Lee!" she caught him. His body was light and cold, his skin sallow. But worse was his eyes.

"Where...is Alley?" his eyes were a red mess. "I can't see her. Take me to her."

"Tie Lee." Morgan mumble, her sobbing increased, and her psyche being torn away. "I…" as if he could tell in the darkness, he understood. "ase...I...be near her." reluctantly she obliged. His body became more noticeably limp, and his breathing winding down. Morgan carried him and prompted him on the stairs. It was sturdy enough for both. Lee was breathing once a minute, he try to feel for his friend in the darkness, when he finally did he laid next to her.

And Morgan watched as he gave away his last breath too.

Morgan just stood there. Mentally and emotionally drain of any positive or sympathy. She was just there. Only existing to be in the middle of all this; the inferno nightmare she had a hand in creating. Too numb to anything; In which a Grimm took advantage as it slithered and smashed structures to get to her.

The King Taijitu rose its two black and white heads to her back. The black head hissed as it went to lunge only to be slashed from its, knocking it into the white head. Raven clumsy slashed the armored black skin, it only agitated the creature as it smashed her back to the ground, she looked up just to see the Grimm swallow her to the shins. But in a way that's what she wanted. Inside Raven's Semblance made her being burn and the black head was torn in half by her sheer ferocity.

There Raven panic as the white head went for the stupefied Morgan. The Grimm was blasted from behind by sniper fire. Qrow jump and landed on the head, he hook the underhung sickle blade on its upper jaw and then triggered the sniper rifle propelling upward, the force hanged the Grimm and Qrow took the opportunity to downward kick it back to the ground, grabbing his falling rifle he peppered the fallen Grimm's head as he fell.

The creature laid seemingly dead. With the threat gone, there was the daunting effort to bring Morgan back. Being a Branwen, Raven has feared the consequences of her Semblance. As she saw the late kids that her sister grown fond in the span of a day, she just couldn't fathom how Morgan felt or understood.

Panicked and flush, Qrow urgently spoke to Raven. "We need you in the frontline Raven." his body spasmed and face twitched as his eyes darted back at the burning village. "We need you, I can't do alone Raven, I'm not as strong. Corvus needs you up there."

The nightmarish disorder was brought down with a human face, or rather a cry. A intense cry from a baby came from the open upstairs. The siblings snap their head towards it; engrossed by the beacon of hope, the fallen Grimm's red eyes flashed and it's flat white head rose again. It took cruel advantage as it went to strike Morgan just as she turned around and vision blurred to the giant snake's dreadful fangs.

"_Morgan!_"

* * *

_The sound of obnoxious snoring was heard; it was quickly stopped by a sharp jab to the ribs. It was a man that briefly complain before going back to sleep. A smile could be felt in the making. Her lilac eyes woke to a room that looked like it was seen through soft silk. Dazed, she looked around the white room in morning light. She turn to a blond man next to her covered in white sheets. Morgan chuckled before turning back to see a wooden crib in the far right of the room._

_Cooing could be heard coming from it. Morgan yawned and conserved some energy to get herself up. It was her first time sleeping in her own bed with her husband since the birth of Yang. _

_My first day waking up as a mother, Morgan remarked. _

_The new mother timidly grasp linings of the bed, her feet on the warm ground. With bright smile on her face the brunette walked over to the crib. Inside was her little bundle of joy. A very round face fussed around inside the cotton blankets. Lilac met lilac as mother and baby shared a stare; they both beamed. _

_Morgan giggled, her hand reached down and petted her head; the soft blond hairs reminded who the father was. She remarked that her daughter would have long beautiful hair when she will grew up. The baby girl reacted with a curious coo. It made Morgan giggle, she lightly tap the baby's little nose. _

_The baby had delayed giggle which made the mother giggle like she wouldn't believe this was finally real. _

_Morgan closed her eyes, taking a breather before taping her nose again._

_But this time it left dark red fluid mark on her little nose, it went unnoticed by the baby. Confused and alarmed, Morgan tried to dab away with her finger, but she was horrified that it only left more red marks. And more, and more. It was blood. Blood all over her child; blood on her own face as well. The blood was everywhere._

* * *

"**Morgan!**"

It was hard to tell which was beast. The Beowolf let out one painful howl before another punch snapped its lower jaw. None had sympathy for the monster or the others. None had an accurate count of how many hours went by; the sky pink and bloated by both the climbing morning sun and dying smoke.

Lost in her own mind, Morgan growled as she continued to pummel the disintegrating corpse, her fist started to dig into the dirt. After being hit by the King Taijitu she instantly vaporized it with one punch. From there she let out an advancing spree that ripped apart any Grimm she saw. The elder Grimm has long since retreated back, leaving only the ignorant young to continue, they left death and all buildings wrought and blacken.

Any roaring fire was muted by Raven finishing off stragglers. In the same time Morgan was still absorbed in her long gone enemy. Raven fended off the last Boarbatusk before grabbing her wild sister's hair and tossing her on her back. "It's over Morgan. We have failed." she said with tears in her eyes.

Morgan looked at her older sister's damp red eyes with her own animalistic red. In the frenzy those words clashed against her Semblance fuel rage. The mad and burning daze withered away. Morgan found her lips and mouth dry as she tried to speak. "Failed?" Morgan spoke like in trance. Seconds later it clicked. She laid there vulnerable as the words sunk in, the mindless drive taken away by coherent thoughts and sound emotions.

It took every willpower for Morgan to stand up, even then she was weak and shaky, she fell to her knees. She slapped her hands on the ground and faced it; then she started hyperventilating, gasping and dry heaving before the wet splattering sound hit the ground. The vomiting continued, Raven stood there, finding no words that would help.

"Raven...please...please...please," Morgan gasped, feeling the sour lurching of her stomach. "Please tell me." her voice became a wheeze.

Raven took a moment to look away, rubbing her eyes with her arm and sniffing. "Qrow and Corvus are looking a-around." she choked up some words to gain grounds on realism. It was fact they both had to face. This nightmare was real.

"**I am a murderer!**" Morgan shouted of the top of her lungs, before collapsing back down on her knees. Raven was petrified at her sudden outburst, then pain drew across her face as she watched her little sister emotionally and psychologically fall apart. "_I'm a murderer, it really is true._" her speech garbled by her sobs. "It's true, it's true all along. I killed, I killed; that's why I was really accepted into Beacon all along, to keep me...I never had a chance at a normal life…."

Raven had no words for Morgan. It was all true. Morgan was accept to be kept an eye on. But even then she hopped her sister had a chance. Raven's eyes reverted back to its lilac as she looked up at the circle of dying embers, and small tears came with the sound of a baby giggling.

She immediately turn around; Morgan slowly and feebly did as well. Both Corvus and Qrow emerged stoutly and soot covered with relatively clean bundles; and one of the bundles was giggling. In the harrowing space the act of a baby being anything but scared was jarring. In a surreal way it brighten Qrow's mood as he carried the baby.

"I-I can already tell she's going to grow up solving the mundane with violence." Qrow nervously chuckled, trying to do his best to drive away his grimace.

Corvus counted himself lucky and finding this little baby boy among some steady ruins as well. In a funny way the strand of bright pink hair guided Corvus to him in the dark. He found it hard to believe that the baby was still sleeping.

He'll grow up to sleeping through anything, Corvus amused.

Then hearten reflection ended as the light crackle of fire brought him back. His face cringe as he looked around. Raven never shown much as twitch on her face before; now she looked absolutely devastated. And Morgan had a thousand-yard stare that went on. In the end he couldn't blame this on anything or anyone. Instead he pin this on himself; he saw himself as misguided idiot who was way too deep. And now death was around him.

Corvus turn to Raven who was the only acknowledged him, at least for an answer. "That is all." he said simply, bringing up the wrapped baby. Raven didn't answer, rather she was interrupted.

Morgan stood up, glassy eyes open and crazed, then turned around to hunch over and heaved again. After vomiting became a empty wheeze, she turned back and let out a shrilling whine. "**Ah**!" covering her face and shaking violently.

"**I am a murderer!**" Morgan screamed.

"It true, It's all my fault! I killed them! I brought death to them!" she lost it. Beyond distraught and guilt. Morgan Branwen was no longer there.

"**I am a murderer!**" she shout again and again.

Running past them, they call out her name but she kept screaming and sobbing. Morgan Branwen kept running towards the rural hills where the Grimm attack hailed. Hot sobs ran down, choking on her words and nearly tripping like the world was chasing her.

_Maybe in her mind that is how she thought. I never saw her again. Any trace of her.  
_

_"I never saw Morgan again."_

* * *

After Raven finished telling the story, her head sadly drooped. Yang felt pang of sympathy-whether or not actually happen that way or at all, the sadness in the woman's face was very real.

As in picking up on her doubt, Raven spoke again. "We tried to go after her but she eluded us in the wilderness. We spent days, weeks, months, but still no recall. Our next thoughts were of the new family she left behind: you and Taiyang. I knew as soon as he heard about this that he would not rest until he found her again. And you would be left alone, without both. So I swore Qrow to tell your father that she simply left with no answer."

Yang looked away to reflect. It left her with bitterness that her uncle knew all along, but they were right. She remembered how obsessed her father was when Summer went missing, almost to the point of leaving her and Ruby alone for weeks, Qrow was there to take care of them until he finally set her father straight.

The revelation left her without words. Deep down she wanted to say that this was a lie. Family or not, Raven is a stranger after all. Why should she believe her? But the woman that was supposedly her mother was all too real to her. Not because of the familiarity features or quirks, but because Morgan suffered the same fated fear that Yang has been dreading. Right now she didn't know what to think, right now she wanted to leave the rundown room.

"Are you going to run away from your fears like your mother?" Raven said, placidly as possible.

Yang sprang up from the chair, she frustratingly looked around the dim room. Then took her frustrations to Raven. "Why should I believe you? that this really happen." even to Yang it was a stupid question, made up on the spot by her rising fears. "A-anyway, you said I could leave if I heard your story. So where's the exit?" She was on edge and defensive.

And Raven saw that. She was mildly-irritated but understanding. She slowly point at a different pattern section of the yellow wall. "You will find an exit there and the truth there." she said cryptically.

Yang wasted no time walking towards the wall. Once there she was momentarily stumped on why she did, then her sharp eyes saw that it wasn't a wall at all but a sliding door. Jokingly and annoyingly reprimanding herself on not seeing it sooner, she slid open the door. Yang's face became shock and her heart skipped a beat.

Raven resumed looking back at down at table. "Like I said: you may go after you learned of the truth. But what will you do with the truth you'll take with you?" she then stood up. "Will you heed it? or make the same mistake as Morgan did?"

The nightmare Raven told was real. Yang realized she was standing on the second floor of a building half-collapse, an old inn. It was the afternoon. Everywhere she saw was blackened ruins that have yet to be fully washed away from the elements. None of the standing structures were without claw marks embedded on them.

"The death of the village of Jade was one of Morgan's greatest failure. One that she was in trusted to protect." Raven gathered her sheath, she walked towards one of the walls and slashed it with her katana, creating a red portal.

"What _will_ be your greatest failure Yang?" her eyes narrowed. "Who or what are you willing to lose to keep your truth hidden? Think long and hard about _who_ you want to protect."

"You may leave for now and think. But if you ever want to change your fate and control the monster you have inherited, then meet me at Beacon's courtyard at midnight."

* * *

****Author's final Note: Yup, nothing to say much. But will Yang take Raven offer to help?  
****

****Next chapter will revolve team JNPR and their mission in Ren and Nora's home village. ****

****Until then, read and review if you please. ****


	16. Chapter Thirteen: State of Affairs

****Author's Note: Here to tell you that some chapters in this arc will be in non chronological order.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Thirteen: State of Affairs**

It was a dream come true.

One of many dreams in fact for the young Arc boy. But he soon realized, this dream was above all else: he was more than delighted when he finally inherited the family sword; he was more than astonished when he became a team-leader, and felt like he finally earned his spot at Beacon. Because this dream was more personal than measuring up with the likes of his ancestors.

"umm." the redheaded girl shyly awaited to speak.

"eh, Hehehe." the blond-boy nervously giggled.

For a humble would-be-warrior and a celebrated champion, these two were equally as awkward and true. Almost alone in the airship platforms; Both gawking each other from stairs like shrinking Violets with crushes.

Only with the hiss and the hum of the giant airship finally ascending did the girl gathered calmness from her training days, and used it gain her courage.

"Well, are you going stand there all day, cowboy?" her smile teased.

Jaune Arc had no doubt in his mind that he loved Pyrrha Nikos.

He would kick himself many times in the shins for not realizing sooner. Jaune always had an idealized view of Beacon and the life he would lead-post and after it. It stayed idealized for a good time; crestfallen and frustrated that he would never be good enough to achieve what he wanted. And it seem that way, until he received a mysterious letter; inside was all the necessary credentials to be accepted into Beacon.

They were forges, but after a while, and gap of thinking, he didn't care. He was considered a man of age in his hamlet; so he told his parents and inform his sisters that he would be going on a journey of self-discovery in and around Vale. With the decision his mind stayed immature and his view of the Hunter life still idealized.

But slowly his idealization was crumbling away, for better or worse. His combat skills, his stake of his leadership, and even the kind of girl he wanted. He spilled all his worries to this friends, and they accepted him and helped him. Idealism of his life was grounded to realism, and he learn to appreciate what he took for granted. And what he took for granted was the girl who accepted him and his secret.

Pyrrha was the closes he had to a girlfriend; even if they were not together-together. Yet; He hoped. While his thoughts were still swirling in the external and internal state of affairs that's been surrounding him, Pyrrha called him out of the blue.

The tension between them of their thoughts and opinions about Aura were still raw, but he hoped they would see past it and enjoy the fair with their friends. But to his surprise she told him to meet her alone. Jaune earnestly wished for the best; that he was not wrong in that 'he's the kind of guy' that she wants.

But for Jaune, life seem to have it out for him. After an unusual shower of currency he was separated by a money hungry mob and Pyrrha seemingly leaving him. Jaune started to think he was wrong, and that no girl would be interested in him.

At least, until one girl did. The reserved magnate Luvia Brier confessed to him brittle feelings of love. The same girl he met a week ago; too short of time to actually of some semblance of familiarity, but to his surprise they were very much alike.

He would dare to say that they were cut from the same cloth. Luvia had doubts about herself; Jaune had the same unsureness; both came to the same conclusion. They were not in love; Luvia did not romantically love Jaune, and Jaune did not romantically love Weiss. In the end both realized that fact. And with sympathetic words from Luvia, Jaune was able to gain the courage to find the girl who did share his love.

It didn't take long to find the long crimson hair among the dull crowds. He found his partner wandering the ecstatic fair aimlessly among the people. Her face was stonily without any of the characteristic bliss she held earlier. She look shaky and alone. A hard hit to him once he saw that she looked used to it. He soon come the fully understand the gravity of her grieve.

While he dreamed at being the top of his class, he still had friends back in reality; but for Pyrrha it was the opposite. And couldn't bare for her to live that life longer. His appearance was both welcomed and feared by Pyrrha. Jaune knew that he couldn't let her put up her defenses, and withdraw. So he went on to restlessly show her a good and honest time around fair, and use it in why it was built in the first thing.

"Pyrrha," Jaune pulled away from the crowds. They were having fun, finding the resemblance of what they had earlier. Their feelings were bare, and the Arc boy wanted to make them known. On the patch of dirt in the middle of the rides, stands, and people, Pyrrha looked at him with her lustrous green eyes.

Jaune had a last minute of difficulty, but he soldier on. But still, his words were not heard. Instead the deafening artificial wail of the warning airhorns silenced everything. Then everything took a turn for the nightmarish worse as the company of the robust fairs were replaced by flames.

And worse yet: Pyrrha was gone.

* * *

Jaune woke up to a cold sweat.

Perhaps the coldest sweat he had since the day before he entered Beacon, knowing full well under false pretense. Nightmare filled him with dread. He still had the mind to check his childish pajamas: making sure that sweat was the only thing that was damp.

"Jaune?" a gentle and drowsy voice called out to him.

The boy was quick to turn his head to the bed next to him. And all felt right in Remnant.

Pyrrha, and now someone more meaningful, was lazily staring at him as she buried half her face into her pillow. "Good morning, Jaune." the matted crimson hair stuck to her lips, removing the strands and smiling at him.

"Good looking morning." Jaune blurted after a good stare. And instantly he wanted to retract that last unconscious slip of the tongue.

Before he scold himself Pyrrha's muffled chuckle ascended to an unashamed giggle. "I think I know what you meant to say but still, Good looking morning from here too." she said.

Jaune was taken aback, then he shared in the light laugh, as well, he unknowingly shared the same deep color cheeks as Pyrrha. The whole thing felt weird and exciting; he supposed it should be that way. It was a lighthearted moment despite all the heavy weight of conflicts that transpired yesterday. Conflicts that shed light on buried feelings and the new fears of that brought along with it.

His glazed sight turn to Pyrrha; the fear of losing someone.

Seeing the boy working hard on his thoughts made Pyrrha shake her drowsiness with concern purpose. "Jaune, are you alright?" she asked. Eyelids still half opened. "It looks like you seen a ghost."

Coincidental choice of words struck at his raw fears and dreams. "I hope not." Jaune said piteously.

"Pardon?"

The panicked boy mumbled. "N-nothing," he tried to change the subject; ton of mental lists went by before he notice that they were alone. "Hey? where is Nora and Ren?" Jaune sat on his bed, mildly-worried and looking around.

Pyrrha yawned. The stiff muscles from her arms to her back stretched until warm, she then position herself into a sitting position across from Jaune. She was talking, mouth moving and all, but his attention was caught by her newly discovered appreciation of her in the morning. The yellow nightgown with a bronzed colored sash around her waist curving around her features was making him blush more significantly. Months ago, Jaune would mostly see Pyrrha as friend and sometimes a girl, but never did it cross his mind to put the two together.

The new found admiration wasn't unappreciated. Pyrrha faked a cough to bring his attention; her covered fist doing well do hide the bright smile. "Well, if there one thing I have to admit about Nora is that, despite her eccentric ways she will always keep a tight schedule on her pancake dietary habits. She and Ren are probably at the mess hall right now like always."

"Heh, sounds about right." Jaune didn't have to see the digital clock on his nightstand to see it was already a late morning; the peaking sunlight through the window already showed him that.

Pyrrha in last sensations of drowsiness, stretched her legs downward so that her heels rubbed against the floor. After a big yawn she got up and headed over to the bathroom leisurely; at a certain point she halted, eyes shined as she remembered something. She turned to Jaune. "I just realized; today we have the mission scheduled. Oh, no wonder those two seem unusually prep today. After all the woes and troubles I must have forgot."

Jaune expressed something of a gripe. Really after the horrid experiences he just wanted bury his face in his pillow and then reread X-ray and Vav volumes all day. But like Ruby once told him he was leader, which meant putting others before himself. "Yeah, I guess we better get ready." he said so lackluster.

Which worried Pyrrha. Instead dealing with gloomily, Pyrrha mellowed it out with a carefree tone. "It sounds like our bold leader isn't feeling up to the task like he usually does." she smirked.

"Huh?" he said bemused. "No, I'm,"

"Come on," Pyrrha gestured her sluggish minded partner to stand up. The coaching from her bouncing hands rallied the bemused Jaune to do so. "Don't mind me!" her next course of action didn't help as she quickly maneuvered behind him, and she slipped her bare arms under his blue pajama ones. Pyrrha pushed them up and guided them until they were stretched outwards.

"Pyrrha? w-what are you doing?" he said, flustered from both the bizarre turn of events and the close contact.

While Pyrrha was content with the results of his blushing, she did offer a token of elucidation. "Do you trust me Jaune?"

He slightly tilted his head her way. After a pause He didn't answer, only moving his head back straight forward again. Pyrrha took it as a silent trust between them. She then continued her unexplained act by putting her feet inward between his. Then in the same manner of his arms used her feet to stretch his outward.

"With all clarity and earnestly: how do feel right now?" she asked.

Jaune tried the ignore both heat from her breath and body behind him, regardless the situation just muddled his thoughts. "um very weird." he said.

"Jaune," she pressed against his limbs against making them stretched as outwardly as possible while his torso laid presented. All he noticed that he should probably cut down on the waffles and work out more. "How do you feel now, locked in this position. Say the first thing that comes out of your mind." she said.

"Exposed?"

"Good." Pyrrha said. "Exposure means weak in the world where we are constantly trialed against. No matter how hard we train our bodies it will always remain brittle in the realm of mortals. But that's why we have Aura; with it we can surpass our limits, with it we can hold the power to prevail any task."

Both parted as what she said sunk in Jaune, Pyrrha turned him around and reached out to his shoulder. "Including leading us on our first mission." she smiled.

She left him to ponder on her encouragement while she headed towards the bathroom. "Well I'm going to get ready, " she headed in, only to stick her head out of the door. "Don't think about peeking big boy, just because our relationship has changed." Pyrrha said, with sudden spurt of confidence. She closed the door and began to run a shower.

It left Jaune slack-jawed in middle of the room in his blue-bunny pajamas. He shook of his weak stupor. "Well…" nothing finding the correct and filling word to comprehend Pyrrha's newfound boldness, Jaune settled back on his bed. As soon as he flopped onto the mattress his Scroll started vibrating, reaching out to the nightstand he activated only to see something else that surprised him.

A text message from Neptune.

"Hey, Jaune, right? how you doing? Been checking up on everyone I know. Suck is not a word I would normally use but what happen yesterday at the fair really did suck. Anyway, head me up if you got something to say, yeah bro?" In a way this random and innocuous message perked Jaune up.

The thumbs twiddled idly above screen as he tried to think of something to reply.

"Thanks man, but I've been in worse; I wish I could say that for everyone. But me and my team are fine: Ruby and Weiss and the others are fine too, but one of my other friends got hurt but she's fine now. Off topic: but at least I can say that even love blooms in this disaster. After months of giving me hints, I open my idiot eyes, and now Pyrrha my partner is also Pyrrha my girlfriend. But anyway, the least we could hope is that those who did this would be brought to justice. Stay safe man."

And as soon as he sent the reply another text pop up.

This time from Luvia.

"Greetings Jaune and good morn. First, I like to express my gratitude to you and your team. For helping us in the middle of the chaos, and for staying with us at the hospital where Olga needed it the most, I speak in behalf of them when I say thank you."

Jaune felt the form of his smile tightening his face. His thumbs rattled the screen.

"Thank you Luvia. It means a lot. After the horrible event yesterday I'm glad everyone's accounted for, I was a bit worried about Theresa until you told me she's in her mom's care. Whoever did the attack will pay, I'm sure of it. Anyway, I'm also thankful to see Olga okay: gotta admit though I'm not sure about the odds against your team in the tournament. You girls are sure tough lol. Well, take care Luvia. It's my first time leading a mission today."

Satisfied, he thought nothing as he went to put the Scroll away, then he felt the brief vibration almost shake the phone away from his fingers.

Jaune activated it again to a following text from her. "Oh you have a mission today? Good luck then. Today I will also have my own weekly tribulations when I have to assume my responsibilities as CEO, and have a meeting with the other executives. By the way when you have time to answer: what does 'lol' mean?"

Jaune almost snorted out loud, glad that she wasn't actually here and misinterpreted his snort as disrespect. He was about to reply an answer, and wish her good luck as well, when this time he was stopped by a loud outside noise. It was the sounds of yelling-angry and deafening voices- that surpass the noise of Pyrrha's shower.

Jumping out of bed he huddled outside the door, practically plastering himself as listen in. His ear on the door vibrated as he heard the building voices; he realized they were that of Yang and Ruby. Inching to hear what was happening he heard their door swung open, almost with a loud creak as if the hinges were coming off.

"Yang!" the voice of Ruby was heard: there was demand in her tone as was genuine concern.

The stomps of footsteps shook the hallway floor. Worried, Jaune opened the door just to catch a glimpse of Yang walking away and disappearing around the corner. He then turn his head to see Ruby glancing from her sister to him. Both said nothing; her expression changed from surprise to shame and sadness. Before Jaune could ask she slammed the door wearing the mortified face.

The boy just stood in the doorway in his blue-bunny sleepwear unsure what to say. The Scroll vibrated in his hand, he activated to see a text from Ruby: "Hey Jaune? Can we talk? But with the doors closed and only text?"

A faint smile appeared as he closed the door and rested his back against it; he look back at the bathroom door to hear that Pyrrha was still showering, probably haven't heard the sister commotion.

Jaune proceed to text: "Yeah Ruby. What was up?"

The follow up text appeared. "Well, it's been, I don't know."

"It's okay Ruby, you could tell me."

"..."

"Never mind. I don't want to talk."

Then loud rumbling was heard from inside her dorm room, Jaune opened the door again to see just to see Ruby speed off down the hallway in her battle uniform and with Zwei following her. As her friend, it left him bewildered, and a little bit scared. After all, unlike him, if Ruby was too distraught to say something then it was major deal. As he tried to think of ways to contact her, he heard a voice come up.

"Jaune?" turning around he saw Weiss followed slowly by Blake nipping at her forefinger as she was preoccupied by her own thoughts. Weiss slow as glacier inattentively walked towards their dorm while keeping a strange look at him, waiting for a reply.

Jaune raised his own questionable stare. "You alright, Weiss?" he said.

She completely stopped, it was hard to read her aside from the bewildered stance, but the faint beginning of an unladylike grin was there. Weiss masked it as she spoke. "Really, I should be asking you that. And I don't mean the childish whatever that may be that you're wearing."

Unlike the earlier days he didn't feel to act or look cool for Weiss; he didn't have a reason now. Jaune ignored it, and wanted to speak of more urgent matters. "It's Ruby, She just left and she looked pretty troubled. I think she had a fight with Yang; she left in a pretty big huff earlier before Ruby."

Both girls looked alarmed, sharing a look they both said the same thing: "Penny."

Weiss sighed, she covered her forehead in exasperation. "I told her everything would alright." she planted her back against the wall. "But I guess I was ignorant on what was really going on in Ruby's mind."

"We're both ignorant. Regardless, we have to get them back, and have a talk about this as a team." Blake said, she then frown. "After yesterday we can't afford to stray, we have to stick together."

Jaune raised his hand with a quizzical look. "Hey, Weiss, Blake? Count me ignorant too. What's going on? who's Penny?"

They looked at him.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Weiss said. "If I remember correctly, you're leading your mission today? It should be your main concern." with a cold air, she started to leave.

Jaune was dispirited by it; to add to the list of growing clouding over his head. But above them he wanted to say something; something that he wanted to make amends for some time now.

"Hey! Weiss?" he shouted, and waved her back.

Turning back, her firm face became irritated at the thought of wasting time. "What?" she barked.

Jaune sighed. "I know it's weird to bring it up now, but...here it goes. I want to apologize; you know? for getting on your nerves and not getting the hint. After all that's happen, I like to think I'm a better man now than the goofball that tried to constantly woo you not that long ago." he smiled, dusting his hand off his chest and reached it out to her. "So how about we start fresh as friends?"

Weiss dwelled on this; making Jaune mentally flinch, as she still not withheld her cold gaze. And it soon disappeared as she grasped his hand and accepted it with small smile. "It's appreciated." she said, turning off way around so her face was partially facing him. "For what is worth: I feel today is in a lighter light now." she walked away with a noticeable skip to her feet.

It gave him a huge grin; and a relieved conscious.

Blake was in happier spirits too. She turn to Jaune. "It's okay Jaune." Blake said. "Like Weiss said: you should focus on your mission today. Ruby would scold you if you don't give it your all." giving him a thumbs up. "Good luck." she then left in hurry to catch up Weiss.

After that he also had a better feel in today; unfortunately something still fumbled the back of his mind. Closing the door, hearing that the shower has stopped, he assumed Pyrrha was about ready. And so should he. Gathering his signature and casual battle ware from the drawers, Pyrrha left the bathroom in her's too, he almost trip at the way she look more striking these days.

Pyrrha caught staring and gave him a wink, she then awkwardly stated the obvious fact that the bathroom was free, Jaune went in, undressed and make sure to take in account how much time they had left; still an hour before departure. Ten minutes later he came out looking new and refresh; but still not feeling it. However, he an idea to settle it.

Taking only what they had; Ren and Nora had promised that family in the village will have all that they will need. Leaving for the door, both were in awe of a strange sight; a ginger-hair girl with a pink bow standing outside RWBY's door. She in mid swing, her pale knuckles an inch from the door. The girl had her back to them, but they could see she was troubled and she contemplating.

They were hesitant, but Jaune spoke. "Hey? are you alright?"

The girl jolted, she looked surprised, and a little shy. "Oh, um, Salutations," she, herself was hesitant. "My name is Penny, and I, um." she said.

Jaune's face lit up with familiarity. "Are you looking for someone from team RWBY? Maybe Ruby herself?" he said.

"Why yes." she said carefully, with underlying tone of happiness. "How did you know?"

"You were mention by them. As for their whereabouts, I don't know. Ruby and her sister left separately; I don't where they went. The two others left less than twenty minutes ago; again I don't know where they went. Sorry" Jaune said. He was a little displeased that he couldn't help much. Especially after seeing the girl be zapped of whatever perkiness she had.

"Oh…" Penny averted her eyes. "That's okay. Thank you anyway, um," she twiddled her fingers, silently and anxiously trying to prompt them to say their names.

"Oh! It's Jaune by the way."

"And Pyrrha, It's nice to meet you. A friend of Ruby is a friend of ours."

A little bit of liveliness was salvaged. "That's wonderful to hear." Penny said. "It's pleasure to meet you both. I must be going now, farewell!" she waved and left.

"Well that was...peculiar." Pyrrha was correct in assuming she hasn't a clue of what went on. She became embarrassed as she found herself gawking into empty space. Pyrrha turn back to Jaune, she was alerted to him as he was staring at her seriously.

"Pyrrha, I want to asked something of you." he said solemnly.

To find not an ounce of his usual jovial tone was startling, but she pressed on with her own question, "What is it Jaune?" there was carefulness in her voice, brought with a timid expression.

Jaune's own face became timid too, and he too pressed on. "There's been something that's been bothering me for a while now, and now that we're um, together-together, I can't keep it in the back of my mind anymore. So as a warrior, please accepted this requested."

He raised his hand and pointed straight at Pyrrha. "I, Jaune Arc, Challenge you to a fight."

* * *

"hmm, Cookies and milk." Jaune mumbled. He was trapped in the daze state between being awake and being in the pleasant homely memories of yesteryear.

Like the rest of his team he was standing inside Bullhead as it flew just outside the Kingdom. Although unlike the rest he was unconscious for the most part; really Pyrrha was helping him hold on to the hanging strap as his feet swayed to the motion. Seeing as the destination was approaching ever closer, the sleeping boy has yet to awake, Pyrrha saw fit to improvise.

"Nora, would you open one of the doors. The sleeping victor needs a wake up call." she said knowingly.

The hyperactive and mischievous girl did just that. Grinning, Nora opened the sliding door of the airship and let an impressive roaring funnel of high-wind in, which smacked right into Jaune's face. The strong, cold air pulled back his hair, making any loose skin on his face flapped around. He awoke to see Nora not being subtle of holding down a giggle, while even Ren had the biggest smile Jaune has ever seen on him.

While trying to piece together from his groggy memory on where he was, he turn his view at the sight of rushing trees and river bodies going extremely fast for comfort. Suddenly a bad memory of last time he was in a Bullhead jumped at him, and he in turn jumped in fear at the nearest solid body he could find; which was that of his girlfriend.

Pyrrha didn't anticipate her boyfriend wrapping around his skinny but firmly built arms around her so soon, and it showed with her flush face. Jaune realizing he was not in any danger of sorts from falling off, let go of his hold on Pyrrha, sheepishly smiling. "Sorry." he offered.

Her color died down; though the small blush was still there. "I should be the one apologizing. We had trouble waking you up, you know after our battle? and I thought of improvising a method." she averted her eyes away.

"Oh, ya no, it's alright. It's my dumb fault." Jaune he averted his eyes the opposite way.

And their empathetic gestures was not lost on the observant eyes of their teammates as it unfolded before them.

"_Don't say that!_" Pyrrha said.

"_It's true!_" Jaune said.

"They're two of a kind." Ren said amusingly, and Nora promptly agreed.

Few minutes later they arrive at a barren dirt-plotted field. The Bullhead circled then tilted its engines down and landed with a rough bump. Nora was the first one to jump before it even landed, doing a stationary dance as Ren also did an early jump, landing right next to her. Jaune and Pyrrha made a more careful and plan decision of departing one foot at a time.

From there Jaune inspected the area with a more static view than he had in the airship; the field was encompassed by dead grass and small number of trees that left the area looking more transparent, but beyond that he saw the isolated patch of civilization. Further down the distance he saw the village that inspire such joy in Ren and Nora's eyes.

Their home village was a mix plot of a dozen buildings; a batch of Northern Vacou-style cobble and thatched houses and Atlas copied cottage oak-wood homes. To his amazement-and a bit of dread-all the dwellings were congregated near the dangerously close cliffs, only an inadequate stretch of wooden knee-high fences that lined up the edges brought a ridiculously small notion of safety. He started to wonder if this way of living were the reason by both his teammates were always so calm in the face of danger.

The Bullhead signaled to leave. Minding the upward winds as it left, Jaune started to wonder how long the trek alongside the cliffs would take, seeing is how the village was still a good distance. As a leader with new resolve he wanted to make a good impression on their senior; instead the impression seem to be coming to them.

A horse carrying covered wagon kicked some considerable amount of dirt on the winding precarious road. It caught the eyes of everyone. As it got closer Jaune was able to slowly make out the rider: a young man near his age, maybe mid to late twenties, wearing worn jeans, brown dress-shirt, denim jacket with a buckskins coat. Rider and all started to coming up the hill and to their field, While Jaune and Pyrrha pondered, Ren and Nora started to creep ahead, both with faces of familiarity.

"Gasp!" Nora actually said 'gasp' before covering her mouth. "It's that who I think it is?" shaking finger pointed.

Ren chuckled. "I believe so."

The whole set made it to them and stopped. Young rider was heard lightly laughing as he dismounted, petting the horse's snout as it snorted. His steady brown eyes bounce from Pyrrha and to Jaune; which lingered a little bit, before moving to the others. The young man took off his brown, wide-brim hat revealing rust colored hair.

He smiled brightly approaching them. "Well look who is a couple big-shot close-enough-Hunters on their first mission now, huh!" he said, arms were wide and inviting.

"Charlie!" Nora with the same gusto jumped into his arms, while Ren slowly walked over to them.

"Charles, it's good to see you." Ren said, smiling. And his smile grew brighter as the older-and taller-man affectionately patted Ren's head, messing his hair.

"Come on now! this hug has been a long time coming, huh?" he pulled them both in; one on either side of his arms.

Jaune silently gawked, Pyrrha politely waited with an awkward smile. Neither unsure what was going on. After a minute of hugging and driving palaver from Nora, the young man broke off with all sincerely, and headed straight to Jaune with the others following.

"I suppose youse two are Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. The ones from the letters my little Lie and little Nora has sent home, huh?" he said as while approaching them.

Standing a few inches taller than them he glance at Pyrrha before giving a look, a smile, and a flirty wink to Jaune. He was made a little confuse and little uncomfortable, then he felt Pyrrha's hands wrapped around his arm as gotten as close as possible without breaking out eye-contact with the young-man.

"I'm sorry, he's taken." Pyrrha grin, almost possessively.

The young-man chuckled. "All the good ones are." he turn back towards the others. "Ain't that right Nora?" teasing her as he gestured towards Ren. "Honestly, when's the wedding, huh?"

Ren shyly looked away, while it took some moment before Nora got it. "B-but Charlie! We aren't together-together!" she said, face deep red.

It got a chuckle out of him. "Heh, I ship it!" he shrugged.

A short roaring burst from the sky briefly deafen everything. It caught almost everyone by surprise as they took cover, except for the young-man who stared calmly at the former clear sky smiling. "Speaking of ship," he said.

JNPR stood up and looked up to stare with wonder. The massive body of an Atlesian airship entering the airspace. It cast a behemoth of a shadow near the cliff resident village, a couple of dropships descended from its lower deck and landed pretentiously in the middle of the dirt road leading to the village. Jaune had an ominous feeling about all this, and thought how big was Atlas's reach.

"Well, we best be off to investigate, huh?" the young man turn back towards Jaune and Pyrrha. "Anyway listen here." he commanded attention; putting on a more professional face.

"The name is Charles Basalt Jr, The honorary big brother of these here two over there." putting his hands on his hips revealing a waist holster. "The Sheriff you be shadowing."

A sudden and loud gasp was heard from Nora. "W-what! you're the Sheriff now?! But you're just the deputy!" She said. Then her face became blueish with shock. "But! then what happen to Doc! Don't tell me he!" big tears started forming. Ren looked half as concern. That is until Charles began to laugh heartily.

"Don't worry!" he said. "Old man Doc just got his leg broken when he fought off an Ursa Major who was giving Mrs Bai a bit of trouble. He be out of commission for a while, bitter about the whole thing. So now I'm the Sheriff for the time being, and the one youse be following, doesn't that sound fun, huh?" his grinned instantly lifted Nora and Ren's spirits.

Charles bade them to get into the wagon. Inside the bare interior Ren and Nora sat on one side of the bare and broad sitting board, and Jaune and Pyrrha sat on the other, tentatively and sheepishly touching fingers before motion jolted them apart. The horse pulled the wagon, and made its way out the field to the thin road. Traveling was bumpy and dangerous, and Charles while having a carefree expression on his boyish face his eyes stayed steady and hands firm on the reins and animal.

Feeling better at their chances of not falling to a long drop, Jaune moved away the grey covers and peered outside, not minding the aforementioned drop that was just three feet away from the wheels. Beyond the cliffs he could see the vast ranges of green hills and rocky mountains which extended to Emerald Forest; Beacon itself just being a little figure in the horizon. A mingle of impossibly huge Man-made concrete walls, ancient and recent as fifty years line up in between some of the mounds; separating the lands that the Grimm had, and the ones that humanity tried to control.

It gave him some insight on what his forefathers fought for, and what the profession of being a Hunter meant to him. The closer they got the more Nora became an ecstatic ball of fussiness; excitingly talking an storm about going home. But Ren reminded her it's 'business before pleasure', and they must adhere to Charles's duty. She pouted but said no more, earning a relief smile from Jaune.

They arrive shortly after. Jaune had appreciation for moderately sized places like this. More than half the buildings around here were residential; some were homely and at worse beaten with age, but there was a tiny group of more elaborately and generously space estates were located just beyond, into the forest. The homes littered the borders, especially near the cliff edge, but in further in, necessary and casual shops line up inside the middle.

The horse and wagon hardly made traffic for the people walking by, the earth exposed by years of walking. Jaune noticed that people themselves seemed perplexed and moved around gingerly. Then ride came to a sluggish halt. All four wondered why the sudden stop, Jaune inched closer and peered behind Charles's back to see him talking to a bald dark-skin man in a lab-coat with Atlas soldiers hovering around him.

Their conversation was short and brief. Charles nodded, and once again the horse and ride moved. Charles, wearing a distinctively more solemn face, he turn his slightly head, eyes still on the road. "Well, Jaune, right? I feel since you're the leader I should let you know there has been a change of plans." he didn't elaborate; purposely, to have Jaune respond.

And snappily he did. "What is it?" Jaune said.

Charles smirked, satisfied by Jaune's alertness. "On top of the usual law enforcement deely, we will be putting a good chunk of the resources in looking out for a VIP from Atlas. Aye, the daughter of the vice-councilwoman of the Kingdom. Shoot! some first mission, huh?"

Jaune stared with stars in his eyes with mouth agape. The others were quite impressed. "Wow." Both Jaune and Nora simultaneously said.

"That is grand to hear." Pyrrha smiling, shaking her boyfriend's shoulder in effort to shake him off from his awestruck stupor.

It gave a chuckle to the young Sheriff. "You know, pray if memory and names serves right, I think I known this VIP as a tot back in my hometown in Atlas, where my sourpuss of a late father was Sheriff." he turn around again. "I wonder if you guys may have seen her? She is an exchange student from Beacon."

The ride navigated to the most remote stretches of the village. So secluded that even Ren and Nora didn't know much about; they were abstain from even exploring area near the estate. The road was bumpy, clearly hasn't seen much use in years.

Jaune again peered behind Charles's back to see imposing concrete walls with Atlas soldiers and other military personnel looking vigilant, they forcefully gestured at Charles; he nodded and removed his hat and let it hang by its strands around his neck. It was then when Jaune noticed a trio of armed soldiers slowly following the wagon.

_'This is a pretty big deal.'_ Jaune gulped.

The team passively waited as the ride went pass the gates without them fully knowing what was in store. After making a right turn the ride stopped, Charles told them explicitly to follow him who follows the military higher-ups; he told Jaune he doesn't know him well, "so no funny business." he said.

The young Sheriff demounted and encircled the wagon until he reached the back. "Okay, come on," he said to them. "We got plans to be laid out for us. Remember: show pride and esteem." he pointed at Nora, clicking his tongue with a knowing stare, she smiled brightly and promptly saluted.

One by one they descended out of the wagon, the team was immediately obtrusively evaluated personnel and the cold professional glares, they were distracted but soon were awed at the private residence before them. Clearly the biggest buildings in the area; they were four sets of identical one-story complexes, multi-inclined green roofs with hooking eaves, inspired Northern Vacuo architecture galvanize them to keep their thoughts professional.

They were led through a short tanned wall court entrance, it looked more styled for defense than to invoke any homely memories. Charles looked around warily, and he uttered to them that this estate is owned privately on behalf of the kingdom of Atlas; he said Doc has always known, calling a safehouse of sorts.

Inside there was an open courtyard where only two sets of small ficus trees brought any color to the relatively empty area. There were a dozen or so soldiers and personnel walking around on guard, but sitting lonesome on the veranda across from them was indeed a familiar face of a pink-eye girl.

Surrounded by cold men and women, Theresa looked positively bored, which she could say it was a smidge better than before. Before that she was fearfully worried after she was taken in by them along with Penny, and apprehensive thoughts filled her head after she unintentionally heard what happen back in the fair. She feared the worse, not being able to contact anyone she knew, she hope it wasn't because of her that the White Fang attacked.

After that Theresa was told that she would be taken to an undisclosed location near Vale, for an unknown amount of time. While all she wanted to do is go back to Beacon she was stagnated at every turn by the efforts of her paranoid mother. At the very least she was able to keep her combat suit, that much she had looking forward too; at least enough to suffer boredom. That is until she locked eyes with the familiar blond boy.

Jaune noticed her briefly and was about to call out to her before one of the more gruff looking military officers got into view. Fortunately, he beelined towards Charlie who was ready to handle the bureaucratic talks, leaving the Hunters-in-training free. Theresa almost glided to them, and directly to Jaune.

She stopped short in front of him. "Jaune…" Theresa smiled.

He in turn did the same, "Theres-aoof!" the air was partially knocked out him as Theresa embraced him with tight hug.

Theresa soon let go. "I'm glad to see you alright." she scanned the others; she didn't know them as much as Jaune, she was eternally thankful for coming to her rescue the week before. "All of you."

"It's a great relief to see you're okay, Theresa." Jaune said, his golden smile then scrunched into a half-smile. "But, what are you doing all the way up here?" he said, oblivious to the armed soldiers who headed over to the small girl and guarded behind her.

Her own smile diminished; like him, she didn't more than Jaune did, but Theresa had the same question for them too: why they were here?

Pyrrha on the other hand caught up and figured it out. "I take it you're the daughter of the Vice-Councilwoman, and our VIP that we are to chaperon and keep safe." the air to her voice was friendly.

The eyes of her boyfriend, meanwhile, nearly flew off. "What?!" Jaune barked, catching the attention of all Atlas personnel; the higher-up looked testy but Charles had good control to regain his attention.

It was then Theresa's turn to be confused. "Keep safe?" she said in a small voice.

"That is correct Miss Monarch." the gruff looking higher-up nearly spooked her by sudden appearance, and scared JNPR by appearance alone.

He spoke no more as Charles took control again with his more upbeat demeanor. "That's right literal little lady!" he appeared next to her. "Your mother sure does care for you if she be sending over these here super Hunters from Beacon to help me keep you safe as a rick." introducing the awkward Team. Suddenly his eyes darted back and forth at them and Theresa. "But I sense a warm air of familiarity between y'all. Know each other perhaps?"

The cheery air was suddenly deflated by a cough from the higher-up; looking fearsome as an ogre. Charles felt a little skip in his confidence as the higher-up had an order in his eyes. The Sheriff speed up his palaver, looking at the team, but more so Ren and Nora.

He clapped his hands. "Say, I'm sorry to say but we have a lot of bureaucracy paperwork to do." he literately saw the team-more so Ren and Nora-become crestfallen.

Charles thought of something quick. "But let's say this: seeing as only I'm officially sanction to look after Theresa tonight, so how about y'all be relieved of your duty, and go back home to ol'gramps, and then come tomorrow everything should be settled, so you can hang out Theresa, huh?" hoping to find approval among them.

And he did, reluctantly from Jaune, but found Ren and Nora enthusiastic.

It didn't seem ideal, but they left the private compound.

Nora with Ren behind her, took the lead, and the fork on the same road which turn into a narrow footpath into a scenic, but densely foliage covered switchback. Ren had the polite mind to stay behind; although easy to traverse it might have been a tad overwhelming for strangers. Nora had already beat them out of the switchback, her excited voice echoing the nature, it made Ren smile again.

The sunlight peering out of the leaves looked spread out, giving the image of molten coals as the light showered on them and the dirt trail. The sunlight eventually gain its strength as Ren stopped turn back to Jaune and Pyrrha; he was happy to point ahead.

"Well, welcome to our neighborhood." he said with high pride and pleasantry.

Which was something that was learned. The whole area was spacious plot of, dark as wet mud, ground that carved out the middle of the woods. There was only four houses around the land; each with their own generous property and gardens. They were certainly build to be sturdy, Beauty in the architecture however, even if rustic, was debatable.

Looking more like two plywood as roof and floor with unpainted walls and alleviated verandas. Homely and weather beaten, but ironically, as Jaune realized, it reminded him of a stack of two square pancakes.

Nora took a moment to wave to them as she stood on the veranda of the farthest one, which was nestled on the border of forest. It was more furnished than the others; it wasn't saying much.

But still, it was rude to say anything bad.

Too excited to wait, the pint-sized powerhouse plowed the poor door almost off it's hinges. Breathing in deep to say the loudest "I'm home!", her mouth deflated and face faltered at the empty and dim lit parlor; Frame pictures of her and Ren as kids were on top of a desk across from her. She expressed a face similar to that of a puppy who lost its favorite toy, but then Nora instantly became excitable again as she heard voices coming from the corridor.

Nora bounced off the walls and corners, and made to the end of the corridor. Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha managed catch up to her when they heard the hyper Nora yell out: "Pa-pop!" she gasped. "and Doc too!"

The trio entered entryway to the open family room, a very tall and older man with scars all over his body was hugging Nora with a big grin, the girl herself acted more childish then usual with her legs dangling in the air.

"Grandfather!" Ren shouted in a loud but not too loud voice.

The older ravened-hair man looked up, and let gently eased off Nora. "Lie! my boy!"

Jaune marveled at seeing his friend go back to being a little boy in the large man's arms. Nora tugged at the sleeves of his green kimono. "Pa-pop! we got to introduce you to our super cool teammates!" she waved them in, "Come slowpokes!" she said.

The man eased off Ren, walking over to them, lumbering around like an elephant to them. Jaune silently gulped, but despite the threatening appearance of him, he had warm and inviting air to him. "Nice to meet you. I take you're...Jaune and...Pyrrha." he said, producing their names from memory.

"My name is Bran Corvus." he said. "I'm Lie and Nora's surrogate grandfather."

Bran Corvus: ever since that tragic and nightmarish event seventeen years ago in Jade, he raised the surviving orphans as his own. He was proud to say he raised them both well, and that he finally done some good in his life.

Jaune shook his large hand, wincing under the tight squeeze. "It's great to meet you, sir. Your children are great teammates, and invaluable assets against the Grimm."

It's funny to say that when he learned that they were raised by the same person-that they affectionately called 'grandpa', Jaune hysterically asked them if they were siblings; of course, a mind blunder on his part. One that they affectionately know him for.

"That's great to hear," he said. "But their words are the only ones I believe. (And care.)" he said bluntly, still smiling.

Jaune stung a little, but stayed straight and tall.

"So you're the one that was suppose to be shadowing me, huh?" Jaune just noticed another man sitting down at the low table.

The surly-featured older man was dressed for hard work: his white shirt stained with dirt marks, dark brown slacks with suspenders that seen better days. Whatever white hair he had on his head was uncombed and wavy, his face and nose was as sharp as a hawk, giving Jaune a visual rundown.

"Are you sure you're of Beacon stock?" he said, having the same blunt nature as Corvus.

"Are you okay Doc?" Nora sat next to him; eyeing the braces around his left leg.

Doc raised a long Beer can. His pale face was noticeably red. "It's nothing sweety," he said to her. "Having a cold one with your gramps helps the pain." he turn to Ren who just sat next to Nora. "Still keeping your studies up at Beacon, Ren?" he said.

The silently boy annoyingly sighed as he answered. "Yes, but Nora keeps thinking the library is an appropriate place to speak out loud."

Doc turn to Nora. "Valkyrie, Stop talking in the library and bothering Ren's studies."

"Aw, well alright!" the childish girl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Ren who smiled contently.

The old man patted the tatami floor around to find a long and heavy plated crutch that look more like a barrel of a large gun than a normal crutch. Wobbling as he stood up, Doc walked over to the door. "Well old friend, going to sleep the hangover off, not going to forgive you for drinking me under the table."

"You reek old man," Corvus chuckled. "Make sure to get home safe, and not fall off the cliff."

"I survive that one time." Doc smirked, then expressed a scowl-like face at Jaune. "A word of advice." he said.

"Charlie, y'know, he's a reckless, pigheaded, and cocky youth, that boy. Ask any of his ex-boyfriends." Doc said sternly. "So whatever reason, if he tries to keep your team in still waters and go at it alone, you kick his ass and offer help to his stubborn face." Doc then left.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Early dawn came pleasantly for Jaune. For the first time in a week he woke up well rested and without a nightmare.

Although, if nervously, he wish he could be in the same room as his girlfriend. Corvus forbade it for his own reasons, and now he was sleeping in Ren's room. Jaune rustled out of the futon, looking over at Ren and the stiffen the giggle he had; the silent boy was sleeping face down, limbs sprawled out, and snoring a storm. With green shorts and pink tank-top he was a little bit more relaxed in his home.

Jaune wanted to start the morning and mission right with his new found confidence. First, he was set up with the taunting task of waking up Ren. After some poking and raising his voice in short of yelling, Jaune was almost ready to yield his first defeat. But then loud rhythmic footsteps echoes the hallway and behind the sliding door, it open with pajama clad Nora grinning ear to ear.

"Wake up lazy butt!" she waited no reply as she jumped on top of the sleeping boy. "Dog pile!" she shouted.

"N-Nora! go back to your room!" Ren shouted. "You can't dog pile by yourself anyway!"

Jaune ignored the amusing display of Nora tickling Ren to tears, shifted towards the doorway where a battle uniformed Pyrrha stood entertained. He did like to see her smile.

After that they gotten breakfast-of course pancakes-and after getting the best wishes from Corvus they met Charles who was meeting them outside.

He expressed a force smile, "Morning guys. Say, this is going to sound iffy but we have to get through some boring paperwork before going back to maintaining the law enforcement y'all sign up for." ignoring Nora's whining, the rest were eager. They all started to walk forward before the Sheriff stopped and bumped Jaune with a finger at his chest. "Except you." Charles said.

"Huh? why me?" Jaune said, startled at being singled out.

"Well it seems that even though the little lady Theresa seemed shy and docile at first glance, she did put up some fierce words to get you through quick." Charles felt amused to see the stunned face of Jaune's. "Yeah, huh? Being the VIP and having Council family status, her vouching for you supersede the Atlas mandate. Her warm words for you were, and I quote: 'He is like a brother to me.' she said."

Jaune was grinning ear to ear. "So...what now? Do I get to be around Theresa?"

"In a moment you will. But seeing is that I'm still just a deputy Sheriff, the respected authority here is still Sheriff Leo 'Doc' Glenwood. Seeing as this village _is_ our home, I like you to head over there and have him...look at you." Charles eased into a smirk.

The still green leader didn't like the thought of that. Or that he would be away from his team, and especially Pyrrha. Biting the bullet, he headed over to the main street after ignoring Nora's increasingly complicated directions and listening to Ren and Charles's correct directions.

Directions in hand, it wasn't that complicated to find his way in this mid-sized village. A flat-land not at all like the knolls of his home village. That being said, the people here were nice of rugged and work background similar to his; in fact this village is one of many of neighboring chains that ran along the wild lands to the southern coast, and his home one of them near Vale.

It made him feel a little more at ease as he arrive at the box shape house: bleached bricks with long since dried over-spilling mortar, and a dilapidated wooden shingles on the roof. _Law Enforcement_ was written in bold black on large pieces of birch planks. So perplexed at taking in the place, when Jaune noticed the old Sheriff looking at him through the entrance he nearly yelped.

Gazing at the teenager stone cold. "I'm not _that_ ugly." the old man said completely deadpan.

"Sorry." Jaune said.

Doc ignored it. "Whatever. Seeing as you got Charles's message, I'm guessing you're not as dumb as I thought; heeding your mission commander and all." Jaune was little more than stung by that, or confused. Again, it was ignored as Doc pointed at his side. "I'm going to have to ask you to disarm yourself and leave that weapon outside, right here."

"What?" Jaune couldn't fathom why he would be ask to disarm himself and leave his priceless heirloom behind and unattended. His concern showed patently on his face.

"It's for security reasons, son." Doc said, Jaune still hesitate to argue. "What? you don't trust this village? It's safe enough: why do you think there only a Sheriff and a Deputy? Leave them outside and come in." he left inside, leaving Jaune to do as he said. Placing his sheath against the wall, he tried to keep it obscured as possible.

Once inside he entered a narrow hallway which lead to a large room. It was mostly vacant area with few furniture, at least two jail cells on either side of Doc's desk that hasn't seen much use.

Doc pointed at smaller desk on the side next to the window and asked Jaune pull up the chair, presumingly Charles's, to have a seat. The old Sheriff walked and sat on his own seat. "I'll make this short and sweet cause I know you really want to go back to that tall-redhead teammate of yours." he said, slightly smiling.

Doc chuckled at the easy display of Jaune's bug eyes and agape mouth. "Don't act so surprised. I know about teenagers." he reclined on the chair.

"I'll try to act professional, sir." Jaune tried to straighten himself; stoic face to little avail.

Doc shook his head. "Okay then, now I made you feel a little exposed and caught off guard. But if you have an Iron will like me you wouldn't have to worry about being vulnerable." he said with satisfaction in his voice. "look here." he stuck the braced and stiff leg out and wiggled. "Would you believe I kicked a Grimm's ass without Aura?"

"Wow." Jaune said with admiration.

"Now I see you have some appreciation for those of seniority. Good. Well listen to this. I do hope you being of higher position yourself that you can and _will_ give Charles respect and _make_ him respect you back. Because when at a mission you got to see seniority eye to eye. I think you can handle the responsibilities _and_ consequences." Doc said.

Jaune nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, you _can_ listen." The old Sheriff's face was not soft by any means but now it became rigid as stone. "To be frank, I don't trust the Atlas personnel here. I'm originally from the Kingdom, and knew more than a few hands who joined the military. But these guys here, are _not_ them. They seem to play by their own rules, coming out of the woodwork and inquiring me with no respect; they're more of an police force than anything." he drew out a sigh. "Listen, I'm not one to tell personal stories so readily to people I don't even know, but seeing as you're of seniority and you'll be working with Charles, I figure you should know he's probably holding a grudge on them underneath his goofy smile."

Jaune sat silently with a meek face. "Why?" he said after a long minute.

"Well they killed his father, a Sheriff Basalt, for once, but seeing as he was attempting a coup against the mayor of his hometown, that wasn't really the issue." Doc leaned in, eyes steady as steel.

"The reason is Charles is convinced that they were the ones that destroyed his hometown of Via."

* * *

The morning sun continued to rise and highlight the village in yellow-orange. Neither the villagers or the armed personnel knew they were being watched from the nearby knolls.

A familiar redhead pigtail girl grinned at the possibilities in approaching her mission. She turned her head at the approaching footsteps against the dry leaf cluttered ground.

"I thought you had a broken arm, not broken legs." Colorado snided.

The tall White Fang member in hood and cape, Nevada, let out a low growl. She was about act out of the truce and cooperation when another figure stridden towards them with power to beckon them absolute force.

Or rather the sophisticated, sleek white and chrome, and highly-advanced rifle-like weapon on her hands. Dressed in a black fashionable coat and black jeans, Yuki Kai commanded their attention.

"Nevada and Colorado." she said. "I assume you know your roles."

"Bran Corvus." Nevada spoke plainly.

Colorado tilted her head. "And to mess with Pyrrha Nikos." the voice of her was sickly sinister. "With inside her head of course. Psychological damage, as per request." she clarified childishly.

The maleficent girl then pulled out a grey cylinder out of her pocket. "Oh, the wonders of** your** kind's technology, Kai." the cylinder broke apart in Colorado's hand and into a living grey blob that surrounded her. The blob slowly faded revealing the ill-mannered girl Colorado turn into the older gruff ogre-looking Atlas higher-up.

"Hate disguising myself as an ugly man." he said. "But I'm needed back, or else they'll suspect something." he grinned monstrously.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Theresa is finally back, and Nevada and Colorado are going to attack. Welp.  
****

****Next chapter will start from Ruby and her point of view. ****

****Read and review if you please.****


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Rescue Mission

****Author's Note: Some of the events of the story takes place in chapter ten and chapter thirteen. ****

****Also if you read my other story. "The Fairy Queen and The Pauper" there will be information here that would pretty much spoil major stuff. Sorry.  
****

****Enjoy reading. ****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Fourteen: Rescue Mission**

"Hye-ya!"

Another wallop sound. Another vanquished foe flops near their terrified White Fang brethren.

They were in their own territory, only to feel secure as their shaking weapons. The barrels of their guns swayed at the enigmatic figure in red generously waiting under the hanging lamp for them to make the first move. Drenched in fear, among other things as they knew full well it wouldn't do them any good. One was brave enough to gather some courage and fire his gun; each shot missed in a flurry of red rose petals.

Coincidentally, each bullet hole spelled "You lose!" on the metal shutters behind the figure.

The courage quickly zapped as he whimpered and trembled in defeated. The White Fang member was pushed aside by a sour orange-hair man that wore too much makeup. "You fools! what are you waiting for?!" Torchwick said, voice half-angry and half-scared himself. "I didn't say 'I'll only be out for a smoke break and be back in a jiffy' only to _actually_ mean it!" he lashed out at the henchmen.

"Do you know what they do to you in prison?!" the criminal mastermind said in a low and foreboding voice. His short pink and brown swirl partner covered her mouth and the crowd of White Fang members awaited in pending horror. "They make you eat your vegetables." the dreadfully cold tone send chilling waves crashing down the spines of his men.

One member raised her hand. And she asked, in a shaking voice: "Even the broccoli?"

Torchwick stony gazed. "Even the spinach!" sudden shouting broke any joie de vivre that the criminals held dear; even one of the taller and stout members fainted. "Do you want to suffer the same fate as me?!" he shouted. "Attack! Attack!" he commanded.

Like they were fearing for their lives they rushed towards the heroic red cape bane opposing them. With swords swinging without form, and rifles spraying erratically, they were no match for the red blur as she bounce, kicked, and punched through their numbers.

It only served to annoy their terrible boss. Torchwick growled, aiming his armed cane at the young hero serving some justice with her physical prowess and sheer speed on his men's heads and backs. Smugly chuckling, he finally got a beat and fired an explosive crimson shot; the young girl smiled under her red hood, mid-air she spun around using her Semblance to create a tornado of rose petals that deflect the Dust fire ball. The momentum swung the hanging lamp behind her and jerked her hood back revealing her youthful face with legendary silver eyes.

The lanky and oppressive man's face scowled. "Darn you! it's the one and only-!"

"Ruby Rose!" she introduced herself like a brand of terror for the villains.

And to capitalize on that terror she became the figure of a little red grim-reaper as she summoned Crescent Rose like a legendary weapon. The opening mechanism sound brought the room to a silent standstill. Like cockroaches to a light they reacted and scattered. Her big smirk was all that was needed for Torchwick to snap at the henchmen.

"Get to the Paladins! Get to the Paladins now!" he shouted.

Then on cue the uniform henchmen scrambled to the rows of mech suits, marching up the metal steps to the pilot seats. The giant dull metallic bodies whirled alive with lights and all, they uncrouched and their weapons systems extended. One by one, they clumsily stomped the grounds of the warehouse, five surrounded the small girl like lions to a mouse.

Ruby was unwavered, grinning wildly like it was an everyday challenge. She swung her scythe back and charged right ahead with her super speed. The large bulky arm retracted and rocketed towards the advancing girl. She jumped and sprinted on top of the arm with a trail of petals behind her.

With a quick flick Ruby was able slice up and detach the joints and supports of the arm by her scythe. Jumping up, she aimed and fired precise shots at the sheltered canopy, with a pop and a hiss the cover opened with the scared pilot shivering. And he had every right to shiver as Ruby landed a solid punch to his face.

"Nighty night!" she playfully patted the knocked out pilot's head.

Ruby locked on to her next target and blasted off with the gun recoil. Twirling the scythe blade she stuck it into the cockpit cover; the pilot scooted back just inches from the curved blade disrupting the holographic display near her face. On top Ruby held on to the shaft of Crescent Rose as she kicked her feet into overdrive. Running in place in high-speed she use the build up momentum and pushed forward, and eventually down as the Paladin came crashing onto its back.

The other Paladins grouped up; even from inside their suits it was easy to tell they were unnerved from the fact that young girl was racking up such fearsome havoc. Out of panic they engaged all their weapons systems, at the same time Torchwick was yelling at them from the comm display that they were going to blow up the entire hideout to smithereens.

Blue plasma bolts and swarms of rockets headed towards Ruby; Semblance and recoil lift combined; she twirled around the hot energy, making bold moves by using the rockets as stepping stones, and even bolder move as she purposely detonated the explosives, and ensuing explosion propelled her forward towards the middle Paladin. The sheer ferocity of her speed turned her into a red funnel and with her scythe sliced the midsection, throwing the legs and upper-body to the other mechs, knocking them completely out of commission.

Naturally seeing his forces diminish before him, the dapper master criminal felt the cold sweat. And it was only sweat; he still has his dignity, y'know? And with that dignity he took the pragmatic route to slink away with his heterochromatic sidekick in tow. They almost were in the clear, just outside the sliding industrial door before it was blown open by a powerful yellow force pushing them apart.

While the sudden surprise blew back Torchwick on his sorry behind, Neo shook off her nerves and went for a reckless swipe attack with her infamous umbrella, only to have it smash in two by a thrashing punch of someone who deserved to serve the comeuppance. A silent cry of pain from Neo as she slid across the ground next to her boss.

"Hehehe." Yang satisfyingly cracked her knuckles. "Oh, this is precious. You thought you could get away in kidnapping my sister."

The cheerful tone mixed with the sadistic smile scared the ginger criminal into crawling backwards and scrambling out of here. A wall of protruding ice impeded him any further, "Or my partner." Weiss removed her planted rapier from ground and pointed at him.

The scared lanky man quickly got up to his feet only to be meet with the shadow of a fearsome specter, "Or my team leader." Blake appeared before him sword drawn as Torchwick slowly backed away gritting his teeth.

Stumbling as he realized that he had no more cards to play. The fluttering of a cape made its way to his sweaty ears. Torchwick whirled around-still trying to hold a defying visage only to falter against the small round face that dismantle his plans.

"This the part where you fall down on your butt." Ruby said simply.

Torchwick looked dumbfounded, then growled. "Why you-" instantly served a brand of justice as Ruby climbed her scythe as a support to mount a swift kick to the head.

The bowler hat of his flew past Yang as she ran to scoop up her little sister. "Oh, sis! I'm so relived!"

Ruby gently pushed away, trying to show some initiative with a flush smile. "You shouldn't have to worry Yang. After all: a villain can't defeat a hero!"

Yang snorted. "Well yeah! We knew _you_ would be safe."

"We just wanted to see your splendid escape." Weiss chimed in.

Blake held up a small brown book and fancy quill pen. "And get an autograph. For future reference when you become the big hero."

Ruby didn't question the odd request, The young hero just smiled at her own accomplishment, basking in the adoration of her team, but one thing came to mind. "How did you guys find me anyway?"

"We had help." Yang said with grin.

"From a friend," Weiss said simply.

Blake smiled, one that encouraged anticipation. "Who still considers you a fri-"

"Ruby!" a fourth voice echoed throughout abysmal location that brought warm of familiarity.

A voice that would normally have Ruby instinctively brace for impact, instead she welcomed it and sped off to it. Coming in through the open sliding doors, Penny had her strung and suspended swords drawn, concernedly looking all around for a certain someone.

"Penny!" Ruby called out, happy as can be.

The android girl instantly smiled, "Ruby! you're okay!" she disarmed, and ran over to her first friend as quickly as she could.

Both met at a point, with wide grins ears to ears. Penny didn't hesitate to give the red hooded hero a reassuring hug; one that was surprisingly not bone crunching as Ruby would have expected it to be. The hug made her feel light, as felt a huge emotional weight of lift off her. But as they both parted, Ruby took a good look a Penny, whose cheerfulness seemed cruelly and ironically more artificially than usual.

The optimism, and any positive feelings that was build up until then was wash away. Ruby felt a pang of something worse incoming, but she braved on.

"Penny? are you alright?" she said meekly.

"Of course!" Penny said, the uncanny smile unnerved Ruby. "I'm just a machine after all."

Understandably, Ruby was taken aback by the forthright way her friend just demeaned herself. The whole air around them became cold, everything but the two became distant as a wave sadness and guilt swept Ruby. Only a small built of concern fired her up to say something to Penny. "No really Penny, are you okay? I'm your friend, you could te-,"

Suddenly Penny's face turn to a darken and a wrathful scowl. "Am _I_ really your friend Ruby? After _you_ broke my promise? After you told everyone my secret." her normally gentle and courteous voice started rising with rage.

"But Penny-"

Ruby became ineffectual, was silenced under Penny's uncharacteristic fury which mellowed as she looked scared and small, walking backwards holding her arms close to her chest.

She hiccuped, looking back at Ruby with dejected green-eyes. "To think I actually thought a real girl would actually see me different then those other machines." Penny then uncovered her arms which was now stripped of her skin and wrapped with torn sleeves, showing the gleaming chrome metal that it hid.

"You gave me false hope Ruby! I never want to see you again!"

* * *

"P'h-enny…"

Emotional turmoil was replaced with lightheaded dizziness. It was short-lived, soon a pounding headache emerged which was followed with aches all over the little body. The drowsiness that covered her entire body alleviated most of the sore pain, but was quickly dissipating as she started to awake.

Ruby mumbled as she started to regain consciousness; a note of sourness was felt, and her lips were chapped. Her first instinct was to open her eyes, she did, and instead of seeing her surroundings Ruby just saw a never ending stretch of whiteness with grey objects in the foreground. She was startled. Then she became aware of her body; her arms were suspended up and her feet clamp together so close there was hardly any room between her boots. In panic she tried to move only to hear heavy chains rattling around the arms and legs, in addition she heard a faint electronic buzz around her neck.

Ruby was completely immobilized. Looking up her vision was still white and grey but more define. The grey was made up of thick and rounded lines. Suddenly she saw a darker grey object moving behind the lines and then stop. It was vaguely humanoid, it stood around as if just observing her, then another came from the right, they both stared.

Their heads bobbed as they seem to be talking. Ruby concentrated to understand what was going on, her ears popped with the clear sounds of voices speaking.

"This one mumbling in her sleep again." the first voice spoke.

"So should we tell Nevada or maybe Adam?" The other shrugged.

"No rookie, just let this stupid human keep ga-ga'ing like a baby." the contempt was clear in his voice.

Ruby's slowly let her body rest back down again without them seeing. Staring down at the bright white and grey splotch floor she realized what had happened.

She was taken captive by the White Fang.

* * *

**Beacon: Earlier Morning**

Ruby awoke to a confused state.

She felt exhausted in someway; not that she didn't slept, she did felt well rested. But somewhere Ruby felt like she been tossing and turning all night. Making her feel mentally drained. All brought by guilt-driven dreams which became an almost literal nightmare come true. After all was settled and everything accounted for, sadness came for her, then resentment. At herself.

Grabbing an astray pillow that was tossed around she buried her face into it, and frustratingly groaned as loudly as she could. The vibrating noise cause the silk pillow casing to move and wiggle. Silently freaked out, Ruby pulled her head and saw the pillow squirm alive.

Zwei's furry head popped out. The dog then tilted his and whimpered sympathetically at his young owner.

Normally Ruby would be confuse then giggle, instead she hugged her knees and became a miserable ball. "Zwei, why am I such an idiot?" she asked, Ruby looked every bit a defeated as she sounded. The small dog whined and snuggled his wet snout on her grasp fingers as if trying to answer her. But she wouldn't budge.

Zwei whined; drastic measures had to be taken. Still stupefied in her own sadden thoughts, Ruby was soon bombarded with as many pillows and plushies as the dog could find.

The girl yelped and swatted them away. "Zwei!" she said, now scowling at her pet. "Okay! you got my darn attention! what is it boy?!"

The corgi barked, and then gestured his snout towards the right of her. Given Zwei a good look she then shifted her attention towards where he was pointing at. Moving aside the privacy curtains she saw Yang on her bed, looking vaguely at the opposite wall like her mind was lost. Like Ruby, the older sister looked like she had every bit of a hard time sleeping.

"Yang?" she tried to call her out. It garnered no response. Curious, Ruby then looked down; neither Weiss or Blake were in their beds, in fact they were all made, she then looked back at the large window to see the late morning sun. They must have slept in and were left alone while the others got their breakfast, Ruby thought.

Not a single word was uttered by Yang; if it wasn't for Ruby clearly hearing her breath and blink, she would be utterly worried. She didn't want a zombie sister after all! But Yang was still wearing her battle uniform from yesterday; all scratched up and bedraggled didn't take away the image.

It started a long trail of memories: During the twilight of the attack Ruby tried to coordinate some line of information, contacting the rest of her team and Jaune while the white pillars of smoke still sprouted in the middle of Vale. The alarms still raised while she heaved her unconscious sister away; most of the school was vacant of students, but she managed to find a teacher and have help carrying Yang to the infirmary.

Then the alarms suddenly stopped and the intercom system whined and buzzed. A voice sounding placid and hollow spoke, it tersely introduced itself as an Atlas sanction agent and announced that the attack has stop and the appropriate officials will be taking care of everything. It was most likely to prevent unequipped vigilant sprees among the students, but it felt a little imposing.

After reaching the infirmary Weiss finally made contact. She along with Blake were caught up with JNPR escorting minorly hurt people to the hospital; one of which was JOLT's own Olga who was knocked out. After explaining the situation back in Beacon, Weiss had sent over Blake to watch over Yang, and urged Ruby to turn in and rest for the night. Normally the leader in red would stubbornly argue, but she felt mentally and physically drained, and soon found herself in changed pajamas in bed.

Now awake, both sisters were alone. Ruby trusted the rest of her team to manage without them while she confronted Yang. Using the momentum of the hanging bed she jumped and hopped to the adjacent bed. Her flashy entrance didn't surprise Yang-as much as she hoped. As the bed settled from shaking her lilac gaze was looking right through Ruby. She tried to restrain herself from provoking her sister daze state with all sorts of shenanigans that the siblings are known for.

But Ruby wasn't up it; not now, or any other games.

The young girl's glare was as hard as steel. "Yang. Talk now." they were at eye level as Ruby was crouched. Yang's face immediately came to live; an angry glare of her appeared, scowling stare off ensued before Yang turned head right quick as a gun draw.

A loud huff snapped from her protruding lips.

"I'm not sorry." Yang said fully unrepentant.

"Not even to me?" the voice of her sister was so small, to Yang it seem it would suit better to the Ruby she held in her arms more than decade ago.

Yang lowered her wall and anger tremendously, and looked at Ruby with fear as she reverted to a small ball. Her hanged, silver orbs contemplated away from Yang, and Yang finally felt some guilt.

"The whole thing with Penny, it's exactly what I feared." Ruby said. "You just wouldn't let it go after the fight with them. Then you started getting riled up, and started going after Weiss if she knew something about them. And Weiss started yelling and you wouldn't listen. Blake even started isolating herself again. And…"

"You told us." Yang said, the guilt building.

Ruby nodded; still not wanting to look her in the eye. "I didn't want us to fall apart again. And I didn't want to break Penny's promise. Weiss told me everything was going to be alright, Blake told me the same, But still I'm scared of what Penny might say, what she might think of me now. And you…" she mumbled the rest.

The guilt started to constrict the older sister. Yang felt stuffy, and plagued by thoughts that made her idle with her decisions. There were few times she ever had a panic attack, the fact that her sister needed comforting words made it worse.

"I'm sorry." Yang said, her voice breaking. "But I can't take back what I said; even if I wanted to. She's probably hold off somewhere in who knows what. You could ask Ozpin...or the General." She grimaced at the last part.

Leaping off the bed, Her Scroll then buzzed; looking it up she saw a text from Sun. Needing some fresh air, Yang left for the door. "I'm going out." hand gripped the doorknob. "I just have a lot on my mind, Ruby. There's this feeling since the training exercise; there just something going on with the military, something I don't like."

"Does this have to do with the masked woman?" Ruby said quietly.

But it was enough to be heard, and the words petrified Yang still. The sheer horror around her face as the words echoed inside her head. Something snap inside the troubled girl. In the same vain as her ill battle with Jaune, she took to aggression.

"What did you say?" Yang said, the voice rumbling and building.

Lilac eyes turned red, and before Ruby got a chance to react and speak, she let out a terrified yelp as her older sister jumped back onto the bed, shaking it to the loose foundation. Ruby looked up and saw no longer the unconditional love in Yang.

"T-the woman, she rescued us. That's how we got back to Beacon." Ruby said.

"What do you know? what did she **say**!" Yang roared. Her whole being was blistering with heat as she towered over Ruby. The girl became so tiny under the intense stare; it only worsened. "Did she tell you anything? did she mention me? Tell **me** Ruby!" she hollered.

"Y-Yang,"

The one simple voiced washed out the primal flames. Lilac once again in control, Yang saw the horror of her consequences. Ruby, trembling and with shiny silver orbs, called out to her again. And all Yang wanted to do was to head out that door and run.

Ruby tried to stay steady and calm, all while trying to bring the same to Yang. But her lingering finger trying to form a calming contact only made her terrified older sister retract; Yang's thoughts and shame screamed at her to leave, and so she did.

"Yang!" Ruby vaulted after her, calling her out, and hoping to catch her in time. But instead was met with the confused and concerned face of Jaune in his childish blue-pajamas.

And she slammed the door almost immediately.

While she saw Jaune as her best friend, someone who would always have her back and be comfortable enough to talk about problems like this, She couldn't face him, or anyone for that matter.

Against the door she felt hopeless. That is until she felt the cold nose of Zwei butting her hand. She smiled at the sight of her faithful hound with her Scroll inside his mouth; after having the displeasure of wiping the drool of the device, she nodded.

And text away: "Hey Jaune? Can we talk? But with the doors closed and only text?"

A reply came almost immediate. "Yeah Ruby. What was up?"

But then the plan and the smile seem the faltered right away. Slow and mind clouded with emotional pressure, she just typed.

"Well, it's been, I don't know."

"It's okay Ruby, you could tell me." the reply while just words on a screen was with both her best friend's kindness and worry.

But still, even Jaune couldn't bring her out. "..." she typed idly.

A bout of panic struck her; and all she could think of was confronting Yang herself, and wanting to leave now. "Never mind. I don't want to talk." she hastily typed.

Letting the phone drop from her grasp she flew to her dresser and back to the bathroom in a red blur that had Zwei pivoting in confusion and wonder. Ruby sped back in time to catch the Scroll before it hit the floor. An unhappy face with an objective in mind, she nodded at her dog who understood with an enthusiastic shake of his tail.

The caped girl and dog trying keep up fled the room and down the corridors; Ruby hoping Jaune wouldn't call out to her. She tried her best to keep her mind clear as she left the hall, and out of the dorm lobby, but nearly out, a casual voice called out to her.

"My, you're in an awful hurry, Ruby."

She halted completely, and turn around to see the headmaster himself insouciantly sitting on the wooden bench under the overhang of the dorms. The mystical Huntsmen looked down at both the girl and her furry companion. "You know one of the guidelines states very clearly that pets aren't allowed in campus." despite the content and relax smirk, Ruby picked up and held the dog tightly.

"S-sorry I-!"

"Fortunately I don't enforce those guidelines myself."

She was mite confuse, but sorta relief to hear that. "Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Ruby slowly approached; stopping just a foot away from him.

The overhang and the time of day caste a shadow over half his face, but it was clear that he was smirking in his own knowing way. "I'm playing the role of incognito. Seeing as the tournament looms, the council has been delegating my most important roles elsewhere, and giving me lesser tasks instead. So here I am: playing hooky." he patted the vacant spot next to him. "If you have the time, miss Rose."

"um." the girl unsure what the right decision was.

"If it's about Yang, don't worry: Oobleck is already talking to her right now as we speak." Ozpin assured with a stiff face.

Skeptical still, Ruby slowly withdrew her fear as she believed him. Sitting down next to him with Zwei hopping on her lap, there was an awkward pause between professor and student.

He sighed. "It would seem that life has handed increasing trials that asks more of you than it does as a leader. Ostensibly those of titanic consequences that drives into your family matters, and deeper into the fears of Yang."

"Is there anything I can do? about Yang?" Ruby tried to look for an optimistic answer.

"No." the man tersely; Though he was not without compassion for her crestfallen face. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It is because the task your sister has been given is a matter that she's been dealing with since she learned the truth of about your mother and hers. Right now she has to seek out the original source of her pain and have her deal with it alone."

Her head hanged, with the heavy fact over her. She knew it to be true: after all she is one of the few to know her big sister better than anyone.

But Ozpin dealt some words to prevent her from being helpless. "But you can solve some of the problems manifest by her anger and mend your relationship with Yang. I'm talking of course, the current row between you two; I'm imagining it has something to do with a pink-bow girl."

Gawking like a fool, Ruby jerked her head to the small smiling headmaster. "How did you-?" she said.

"Ruby," he said tersely. Ozpin's face took a more solemn feature. "I guess it should come to as a surprise to say that I was a father once, and had a daughter."

"Had?" Ruby said quietly, her eyebrows lowered. Zwei whined sadly as well.

The headmaster inhaled, closing his eyes. "In this world it unfortunately feels easy to be given a tragedy. Especially when you are a Hunter. But I feel like I gave myself this set of tragedies." he said. "In my younger days, being the headmaster of Beacon, I had the privilege to see many talented men and women cross to this very grounds over the decades. Like your parents and uncle."

Ruby lightly gulped, hanging onto his words as he continued.

Ozpin grabbed his personal cane that rested next to the bench, he held it between his legs and tapped it idly; contemplating, clearly troubled and haunted. "Which made me feel like I should work relentlessly, make them try harder, and set an example for them. To move the goal post if you will. After all: as Hunters we stand guarding against the oblivion." he looked down sadly. "I was consumed by it. I was just green then, and just a mere man."

The young leader sympathized. But then was perplexed by him smiling warmly. "But I had encouragement in my life. And to know my life is to know of Marion Polendina and the child we had."

He continued. "She was the granddaughter of the chief architect of the CCT; and her father, Dr. Sheldon Victor, is the pioneer of robotics; and Marion was poised on taking the understanding of Dust to the next level: for a more peaceful prosperous use than for war. Her father and I, naturally never saw eye to eye because being Huntsmen I use Dust quite the opposite."

Ozpin smiled brightly. "But didn't matter: Marion and I were in love. And my beloved was understanding of my role and dedication." he said. "And with Love, as it so happens, brought us a simple soul that understood her parents well. A cute, graceless, carefree girl who loved the world as much as she loved dressing as a fairy. A girl who instantly won the heart of my father-in-law, and a select few who witness her, and who couldn't go out without her favorite pink-bow."

He turn to Ruby. "My daughter: Penelope Polendina. Or Penny."

Ruby silently gasp, her eyes widen. She didn't know what it meant, but deep down inside her consciousness, sparks inside her brain started bridging an answer.

Ozpin chuckled. "Although now that I think of it, I think she prefers her name as just Penelope."

Then his light laugh died down slowly as his demeanor. "Unfortunately, it was one of the few things I personally remember. As you know a Hunter means being away in missions for a long time. I didn't know then, being full of myself. What was planned as a week long excursion to take out an infestation turn into a grueling set of months. And when I finally came back...I was told my beloved Marion passed away from a strong fever. I broke down. I left Beacon. Penelope was taken in by her grandfather, and I seldom seen her since in my weary state."

"Being guardian of oblivion I felt like I was almost at the edge. Fortunately I made many friends through the ages, and with the help of Oobleck, Port, and especially your uncle Qrow, they were able to make me see better. And with my Aura and the connection with Marion, I was able to find peace. But for others, I found it too late." he said. "Because of Qrow I was able to find my daughter, living with her grandfather in a rural town of Via near Atlas. Despite my enervated and desperate state, Penelope still called me her father with that darling smile of hers. And that's when it dawn at me that Penelope possessed a strong mature will to complement her unwavering compassion. She was very happy and goal oriented in face of hardship." he smiled knowingly. "Though I think she was also in love: for whom I could only guess. No matter how much we talked, she wouldn't spill."

Ozpin frowned, wobbling his cane at the ferrule. "My world was still shaken, and wary eyes knew it, and so I left the town." he firmly laid the cane still. "Then my view became steady. So I was to return; raise my daughter and pick off where I left off. But when I returned back to Via, I found it turn to ruins a week earlier, my father-in-law's soul and mind broken, and the last connection to my beloved, my beautiful and wonderful daughter Penelope Polendina...Murdered."

"No…" Ruby whispered, looking at him with large watery eyes. Zwei dug his head inside his master's hands; whimpering.

"I never got my answers. But my last conversation I had with Penelope was enough to fill several lifetimes. It helped me move forward, not as a mantra, but as actual construct. In a lot of ways she was much more wiser than I could have ever be. And her last words held me together to this very day: '_Never give up the fight for the world, simple souls are still out there to see it._' And so here I am." he directed towards the Beacon tower in the distance.

"But for my father-in-law, he never got around to accepting Marion's passing, and look through his granddaughter as the simple soul who would continue her mother's work, believing Penelope would herald a different Remnant. After her death, he was broken; he couldn't handle it and set off to bring her back. Though never in my wildest dreams would I think he would create new life. I was scornful at the idea. And was right that he wouldn't achieve it. Whom he created wasn't my daughter, but an artificial girl whose kindness nearly fooled me because they were so alike. Penny: a girl who is her own person in her own right."

Ozpin place his hand on Ruby-still processing and feeling overwhelmed. "It was a long answer for you on 'how did I know about Penny being involved.' wasn't it?" he chuckled. "You see, Penny's attachment to you is in a way like Penelope's attachment to those she called her friends. I know of Team TEXS and their origins; I know of Yang's overprotection and her anger when she can't guarantee safety; Adding Penny's friendship to you led to an unfortunate crossroads of bubbling emotions that I wish I wasn't busy to intervene." he said. "Ruby, you know your sister as not the sulking type. And I know Penny dearly misses her friends, and would like to come to an understanding."

"But I don't know where to even begin finding where Penny is staying." Ruby said, the weight on her evident as her shoulders slumped down.

"She is in most likely one of the apartment suites in the upper wealthy district-you know, where all the stuffy old money resides." The tall Ozpin awkwardly leaned in, his face next to her ear. "Blue Fountain 156, near Gold avenue." he whispered.

A big smile developed on Ruby. "Come Zwei!" The corgi barked and wagged his tail. With new energy she thanked the headmaster and headed off to the airship platforms.

Ozpin continued to sit back and quietly. Footsteps started drumming around the corner, and the lanky being of the disheveled dressed Oobleck appeared.

"How long have you been behind there?" Ozpin said.

"Long enough to hear, Headmaster. Though I do not appreciate this big and ginormous tall tale that you rope me into like the sword of Damocles hanging over me! I certainly wasn't talking to Yang! Or was I? was it real? am I real? I'm a professor of History! not a professor of Philosophy!" he shouted.

"You're real Bartholomew." Ozpin showed no emotion as he saw a group of Atlesian knights patrolling. "As is the threat at hand." then he looked surprised as he saw the familiar aforementioned ginger girl lagging by, looking pensively. "Oh, dear." he said.

"The network is down." Oobleck was the first to act in calling Ruby back.

The headmaster reached into his coat, fishing out his Scroll and to his mild disdain the network could not be reached too. "I do not like this one bit."

* * *

**Vale upper-class district**

After series of public transportation trips, and the stream of rose petals left around the city, Ruby and Zwei made it the uncharted territory of the upper-class district.

A cornucopia of neoclassical residential homes that were tailored for style and status littered the blocks. High-class shops-with elegant merchandise that Ruby wouldn't be able to afford no matter how much she saved from her allowance-ran up and down the paved hills. All the new colors and olfactory of fragrance dazed the young Huntress until she remembered why she was here.

Speeding down the sidewalks with people looking down at girl and dog. Ruby finally made it the correct address: A tall and modern four-story building with Atlas soldiers in yellow highlights patrolling under the dark green awning gave her good reason that she was at the right place.

But instead of going, Ruby felt a little heavy as she watched from across the street.

"Okay, So I guess the plan is to just walk in there and ask if I could see Penny?" She asked her dog.

_'That is if Penny does want to see me.'_

Zwei barked at her, trying to get her attention and bring her out of her negative thoughts. "You're right." she smiled determinedly.

"I'm your friend Penny. I know you know what that means." she headed across the street

The guards around the elegant glass entrance weren't too happy to see a little girl and dog heading to them hastily-one especially with a weapon behind her back. Of course Ruby with her one-track mind, didn't think it would come up. But the guard kept stiff, and held up his hand at her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step back and leave." he said loud and professional.

Ruby showed a little intimidation; still she pressed on. "Sorry, but is there anybody named Penny Polendina living in there, by any chance?" They weren't taking a liking to her, Zwei responded by growling at them. She tried to quiet the angry dog, but it only made the guards more hostile.

"This building is officially sanction for diplomatic purposes by the Kingdom of Atlas. Leave the premises. Now." the other guard said. "Or we're going have to sent you and your mutt away. By force." he said threateningly. Causing Ruby to slink down; scared and unsure of what to do next.

"Hey knock it off gov-globs!" an angry voice shouted.

They all turned to see two other Atlas soldiers, one in blue highlights while the other in red, approaching them. There was clear dislike between the two soldiers and the yellow guards who operated differently.

"She is just a little girl." the red one said. "Why don't you desk chairs patrol down the street."

"Yeah, let a _real_ soldier do his job." the blue one said.

The duo stood there ground as the guards circled, but the soldiers lowered their bravado with an intimidating grimace underneath their helmets, and the guards limped away with a huff.

Ruby was a little grateful to see someone on her side. "Thanks, um" she coughed. "Sirs, I didn't know why they were so mean."

"They're just Council founded punks." the red one muttered.

"Hey I know you!" the blue one pointed. "I knew I saw someone with Penny when she was running away down the streets about a month ago."

"uh, Yeah." Ruby sheepishly smiled; Hoping she wasn't getting into more trouble.

"You're looking for Penny right? she talks a lot about a red-hooded girl. Glad to see she has friends on the outside. You were talking about her just right now?" the blue one smiled.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted excitingly, then retracted it, shyly back away. "Is Penny-?"

The red soldier shook his head. "Sorry to say Penny has ran away, **again**."

"We've been looking for her all morning. Nowadays when she runs away, we always seem to find her in the same place." the blue soldier said.

"Beacon." the red one nodded.

Surprise on hearing that, she now felt smidge of bad luck run on her; feeling like she's been unintentionally led into a wild goose chase. Bummed, Ruby was at least hopeful they could have a definite chance to talk. She gave her final thanks before heading off to the other side of the block.

The little corgi was able to keep up with Ruby as she powered through the sidewalk. But something caught he's attention. Zwei put on a fierce front and began to bark at a seemingly empty alley. Ruby turned around to see was up, "What is it Zwei? we don't have much time, we got to get back to Beacon." But her dog didn't respond and just kept up barking. After some heavy consideration she decided to humor her dog by checking inside the narrow.

_'Probably an animal or something.'_ she reasoned.

For the rich side of down, it was littered, dark, and grimy. Putting on a brave face she stepped forward into it, gingerly looking around. The barks continued; then it suddenly stopped. Ruby spun around to see Zwei still barking but no sound. The dog tried to follow only to be stop by some invisible wall.

The lights and shadows moved over Ruby, and she quickly grabbed Crescent Rose and blocked a strong hit from above. Pivoting towards the assailant, her eyes narrowed.

Standing deep into the alley with a psychotic smirk was Neo.

"Your boss is already in jail, I'm guessing you're looking to join him." Ruby lowered herself to attack. "You're going to pay for what you did to my sister. Are you going to fight, now?"

"No, she will not." a male voice echoed.

A blue tinted wind blew past Ruby. For the first second she didn't know what happened; then she felt hands empty as she wiggled her fingers, and her weapon was gone.

"And neither will you."

Ruby turn to see a tall red-headed man in a dark suit holding her Crescent Rose: observing it behind his elaborate domino mask. Neo twirled her parasol and winked at Ruby as she realized what just happen.

"Hey! give that back!" Ruby shouted.

The man grunted in displeasure. "If that is your wish."

The last thing Ruby saw before blacking out was her trusted weapon flying in high speeds into her face. Zwei tried his best to tackle the invisible wall but watched helplessly as Neo grabbed Ruby by the arm, and all three disappeared.

Leaving the small dog to whine sadly in desperation.

* * *

**Beacon Dorms**

"I things considered: I feel well rested despite the horrid episode the day before."

Weiss walked gaily alongside Blake as they headed back from breakfast to the dorms. A drove of disciplined androids walked past them in orderly manner. "I attributed it to the security of my homeland." she said rather proudly.

A placid Blake wasn't one to hide her feelings on the same subject. "Of course _you_ would." she said. "If only the Fair had the same protection." the venom was there.

They both walked and locked eyes, conveying silent resentment. Then they shook the negativity off.

"I'm sorry." Blake looked down. "I'm not...so sanguine about this."

Weiss tried to keep a stiff smile. "Yes, well, it was huge and glaring flaw on their part. But look at this way: not a single person lost their life thanks to the early warning system." her tone was clumsy; deep down, how she felt on the outside was a put on. She did not feel so well rested.

"A very slow one." Blake said biting her index finger. Her eyes glance as she felt the stare of Weiss, who quirked her eyebrows. "The White Fang…" the former member tried to say, only to hesitate.

Leaving Weiss to pick up. "Please don't tell me you're going to withdraw again." she said earnestly.

"No!" Blake shouted unexpectedly. She dialed back down her expression. "I will not. I will stick by the team. I won't let it get to me." Blake sighed. "I already told Yang this, but back at the black market, I met my former mentor from my time in the White Fang. If he's here then the attack is only the beginning of what he has in store."

"Trust me Blake. Before the tournament ends, we as a team will intercept any kind diabolical plans, and send them in a nice small well deserved cell with the criminal Torchwick." Weiss awkwardly gave a thumbs up.

Blake nodded. "I guess now we should focus on closer to home. The problems between Ruby, Yang, and Penny."

"Yes, I already told Ruby not to worry; and in all honestly it was because I couldn't stand to see her upset. Penny, whatever she may be, she is still girl (A weird one) that needs her friends. And I for one will not allow riff between us all!" Weiss exploded into an excitable and determined character.

"From what Yang has told me it's good to see Ruby making a connection outside the school. I hope Yang can see wisdom in her own words when it comes to friends." Blake worried.

"Speaking of which, Blake, thanks for coming with me and JNPR to the hospital to see JOLT. I know out of all of us, they suffered a hard time." Weiss said, though is was hard enough leaving her other teammates alone.

Blake smiled. "It's alright. I see Olga as worthy opponent; I feel a connection to her, a nice camaraderie. It's good to see her okay."

Weiss content to hear that, slowly turn the corner and bizarrely aghast to see the sight in the corridors: Jaune in his blue-pajamas.

"Jaune?" She headed for the door, still keeping an odd stare at the equally perplexed Arc boy.

"You alright, Weiss?" he finally asked.

Weiss summoned all hidden strength to not laugh like some fool. "Really, I should be asking you that. And I don't mean the childish whatever that may be that you're wearing."

Jaune slightly shook his head. "It's Ruby, She just left and she looked pretty troubled. I think she had a fight with Yang; she left in a pretty big huff earlier before Ruby."

Both girls reacted simultaneously like they been shock, and pivoted towards him and then each other with the same thought.

"Penny." they said together.

Weiss groaned frustratingly. "I told her everything would alright." She crossed her arms, leaned against the wall. "But I guess I was ignorant on what was really going on in Ruby's mind." she allocated some of the blame to herself.

"We're both ignorant. Regardless, we have to get them back, and have a talk about this as a team." Blake told her; sharing the blame. "After yesterday we can't afford to stray, we have to stick together." She said, more reminding herself again.

Jaune feeling outside of their problems, raised his hand for their attention. "Hey, Weiss, Blake? Count me ignorant too. What's going on? who's Penny?"

Weiss put up a emotional cold wall; letting the troublesome self-served culpable notions get to her. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about." She said. "If I remember correctly, you're leading your mission today? It should be your main concern." She started to leave with a purposely stride, finding the sisters was her main concern.

"Hey! Weiss?" Jaune waved her back.

"What?" she turn and scowled.

Jaune looked like he was rallying encouragement. "I know it's weird to bring it up now, but...here it goes. I want to apologize; you know? for getting on your nerves and not getting the hint. After all that's happen, I like to think I'm a better man now than the goofball that tried to constantly woo you not that long ago." With a warm smile he patted his hand off his pajamas and firmly held it out. "So how about we start fresh as friends?"

The aloof and temperamental girl felt slightly astonished by his thoughtfulness and self-evaluation. Part of her felt abashed. She sought to remedy this, and shook his hand firmly. "It's appreciated." She started to leave, but hand one thing. "For what is worth: I feel today is in a lighter light now." For now, even just a glimpse, Weiss could now see why he had friends and admiration. She did feel happy.

Blake seeing her teammate happy made her feel the same. She turn to the grinning Jaune "It's okay Jaune." Blake said, trying cast away any doubts. "Like Weiss said: you should focus on your mission today. Ruby would scold you if you don't give it your all."

she decided to take an earlier leaf from Weiss and give him a thumbs up. "Good luck." she sped off after Weiss and shortly arrive at her side.

Weiss sighed. "I still feel like we should call them. To see what's the current mood. And then have a proper sit down." She pulled out her Scroll.

* * *

**Earlier. **

A bruise and unconscious Ruby bounced on the shoulder of the White Fang Captain Nevada as she carried the fallen girl.

Adam and other masked underlings escorted as they went further inside the storehouse. "There." Adam commanded Nevada and the henchmen to the large bar cell at the end of the big vacant room.

"Reinforce the shackles around her legs and add a shock collar around her neck: she's a speedster."

The comatose Ruby started to mumble, the nearby salty sea air stirred up her mind through her nose, and then finally a random squawk from a seagull woke her up. In the groggy state, surrounded, she panicked. Ruby struggled and kicked, and was loose from Nevada's weak grasp.

They tried to seize her; one after another the White Fang members tried to grab her. The still hurt girl managed to avoiding them falling on top of each other, using her speed to avoid capture like a grasshopper jumping around.

Adam snarled out of annoyance, he approached one of the henchmen and snatched a device from his belt. "Close your eyes, all of you!" he shouted. Adam tossed a flash grenade, it arced over Ruby, and blew up in front of her releasing a blinding flash.

The small girl cried in pain and confusion. "huh?!" Ruby shouted; everywhere she saw was smudges of white and black. Then she heard devilish and girlish chucking.

"Tsk, tsk." Ruby heard the unwelcome voice of Colorado. Then an overwhelming pain from her stomach as she was punched. Ruby collapse into the redhead girl's arms.

"Oh, you know better than to run away." she said mockingly.

"Bring her." Adam said.

* * *

**Vale Commercial District**

"Dude Yang is a cool girl and all, but does she seem...Not cool lately?" Neptune cringe and twitched of the thought of accidentally affronting a friend.

"Be cool man," Sun looked around with his sharp eyes around the buildings while periodically looking down his Scroll and the photo of the Enforcer's halcyon symbol. "Be down with helping a friend."

"No, I'm cool with Yang!" the blue haired boy said defensively. "It's just y'know, she seems a bit frazzled. From what Weiss and Blake told me, Yang has been having a rough week. It doesn't take an studious guy like me with the psychology books that I read to tell that kind of stress really sucks for someone in her profession."

Sun chortle, almost dropping his Scroll before catching it with his tail. "Psychology? pftt nerd! anyway, Don't worry! changing the subject now." he said. "So speaking of Ice Queen, how's you and her?"

Neptune frowned. "Actually we haven't talked since before the attack. I think she has her own priorities...I think she doesn't…" he trailed off, muttering something sadly. "Yeah, changing subject. Let's go back to Yang's problem. Remember what happen Blake? playing aloof isn't cool."

Sun immediately scoffed. "It ain't gonna turn out like that. No offensive to Yang, but Blake ain't like her, Blake is a total sweetie." and his eyes bulged out as soon as his unintentional words slipped out.

"What did you say bro?" Neptune snorted.

"S-shut up!" the blushing Sun shouted.

"Changing subjects?"

"Changing subjects!" the monkey boy anxiously blurted out. "Hey, The girl with the styles and expensive shades back there. What did you think she meant by warning us? was that a threat from her or what?"

Neptune shook his head. "Don't know. I think she was at the Breach right? A Hunter like us? why is she being hostile? It just worries me more."

Sun expelled some hot air from his nose, rubbing his chin. "Neptune, give me your honest opinion man. How does Vale settle for you after the past three days? heck, the day you set foot here."

His partner looked surprised on being asked that, but soon knew they were in similar pages. "I don't know. If you want my honest opinion, something rotten is going on. Like dude, I get the same feeling around back home, Mistral seemed pretty lax too. Don't know, I feel like the peace the councils keep rambling about isn't warranted y'know?"

Sun continued to the corner, propping his chin, and tail waving around. "Vale, Atlas, Mistral...you think-"

Suddenly he was blinded sided by a frantic small body of the pampered Schnee.

Neptune came running. "Weiss?" he said.

She gawked at him. "Neptune?"

On the ground the downed boy grunted with a hint of displeasure. A set of footsteps pattered around the corner, Blake showed up huffing. Then she looked down and met Sun's eyes and then at Neptune.

"Sun? Neptune?" she said.

"Wait...Sun?" Weiss's eyes slowly drew down, and her expression turn to that bewilderment and disgust.

Sun rolled his eyes in a defeated sigh. "Yo!"

After a pause and enlightenment, she sprung up and dashed to Blake's side like nothing had happened.

"What are you doing here Weiss?" Neptune asked.

The changed her demeanor to from a self-contained girl to that of a frantic and distraught person who jumped at Sun and grabbed his collars. "You got to help us at once, Ruby has been kidnapped!" she shouted his ringing eardrums.

"It was the White Fang." Blake stepped forward; acting rationally calm to almost professional. A creeping feeling in her that only amplified the shock upon hearing what she said. "They sent me a threat." She then brought a Scroll and a video.

Sun and Neptune felt disgust and horror seeing Ruby chained up inside a large bar cell. The only relief they got was to see that she was still breathing, and even talking in her unconscious state. Then a figure Sun recognized as the redheaded man from yesterday's failed incursion appeared in front of the cell.

"Blake," Adam said. "Our last meeting the other night was not an imaginative one. And what has happen isn't either. We have captured your teammate, Ruby Rose. She is alive and will remain so long it fits our agenda. Blake we had a history together, a fire forge bond that made us family. And you will not leave the family without a word from us. I know you want your friend alive, that could be arrange if you join the family again. Come to the south Red One-B docks, and we will talk."

"It's all my fault." Blake said sadly.

It felt real for Sun, and unfortunately the danger too. "It's not Blake." he gave a comforting pat to her shoulder, it caused them both to noticeably flinch. The sensation from her touch felt cold and smooth, but regardless Sun ignored it.

"It's not anyone's fault. These dirtbags would travel miles just to kick a guy for no good reason. It doesn't matter: Ruby is in trouble, we got to go there and knock some doors down and kick their ass and get her back!" Sun rallied.

"But weren't you listening?" Shouted Weiss. "They want Blake to come alone! Ruby would in mortal danger if we mounted a rescue."

An idea sparked in Neptune. "Hey, we get the VP police involve. Detective Kai is coming today."

"Right!" Sun grinned, and picked off. "Say we get the police involve, the White Fang would get distracted meanwhile we go inside while their busy wetting their pants at the force."

"Are you sure that would work?" Weiss was heavily unconfident.

"Positive!" Sun exclaimed.

"Okay you girls head over to the docks, and we'll meet you there." Neptune said.

Sun extended his arm, "Come! group up." Neptune did the same and placed it on top of his partner's hand. Blake faintly did the same, while Weiss said nothing and did as well.

"Let's rescue Ruby!" they all chanted.

Sun and Neptune ran to the direction of the police precinct while Blake and Weiss ran back towards the corner.

Then they headed to a nearby alley, both watching vigilantly keeping an eye out if they were followed.

The icy-blue eye girl devilishly grinned.

"Hook, line and sinker." she said, a completely changed personality. "We got those idiots off our operation's back. Kai and Frederick will deal with them now." she relaxed, accomplished, with the inhuman grin still intact. Which subsided from the incoming phone call that rang out of the Scroll the Faunus girl had.

She picked up the phone and was alarmed to see the number. She showed it to the other girl; the call was coming from Weiss.

The fake presumed her smile. "Looks like _I'm_ calling," she snatched the phone, and press to call.

"Ruby!" the voice of Weiss blared out. "Where did you run off to? Ruby?"

The Weiss answering coughed, and presumed to speak in the familiar voice. "Weiss? why are you acting so worried? I just went for a snack run in Vale; I'm at the Bluebird Cafe!" the Ruby voice was uncannily convincing as it came out of the fake Weiss.

"What?!" the calling Weiss angrily shouted. "That's clear across the city!"

"Hey girl, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat, y'know?" the fake said. "And I had a hankering for some strawberry-shortcake!" she rolled her eyes; slightly hating herself.

The real Weiss continued her questioning. "What are you talking about? Jaune told us that you were still upset with Yang about Penny, and that she ran off."

The fake grinned; delighted on getting new information. "Well that's the other reason I'm here. I caught up to Yang. Hold on and let me pass it over." she coughed again. "Hey Ice Queen! what's up?" she said in Yang's voice.

"What? are you okay?" Weiss said.

"Yeah? why wouldn't I be? sure, I'm a bit off a hothead but I'm always cool with Ruby is around."

"You two had us worried!" Weiss shouted.

"Yikes! listen we'll be back later before you know it, okay? we're not done sight seeing. Bye Weiss!" she said in Yang's voice. "See ya later Weiss!" she said in Ruby's.

The fake Weiss ended the call, and twirled the phone around. "Natural talent." she tossed the Scroll to the Faunus girl. "Unlike you who needs a bit of technology."

The fake Blake shifted into a grey blob of interlocking glowing hexagons which pooled and scurried like ants towards her right palm which assemble into a cylinder. She revealed herself to be Nevada, and she was unamused as Weiss turned into Colorado.

"It's still useful for your multiple personalities." Nevada sneered.

Colorado smirked. "I have my limitations." she said conceitedly. "Anyway, JNPR will be arriving soon. I'm needed back at the village. And you _will_ be there tomorrow, which means tonight." she slid her finger across her throat. "The Rose girl." she then disappeared in a blue flash.

Nevada growled. "No." she clutched Ruby's Scroll.

* * *

Giving off a cold and complicated air, the low level White Fang members avoided Nevada who paced across the empty enclosed lot outside the depot.

Though the greenhorns thought of her as having an angry bout, in reality she was scared and brooding over the life of the captive. Her brooding thoughts were interrupted by the sound of struggling and noisy growling. Nevada grew frustrated and stormed off to investigate.

Turning the corner she saw a corgi fiercely attacking the henchmen, the small dog pushed one of them into the ground, and the other went to swing a kick at the mutt before the Captain intervened.

"Hey! What is going on?" Nevada demanded.

The kicking henchmen stopped to gawk at his superior leaving him open for a headbutt into his stomach that left him reeling and stumbling.

"This mutt came out of nowhere and started messing with us!" the other henchmen said. "Permission to get a gun and blast this thing?" he said as the other was still attack.

"Denied. Recruits don't get weapons." Nevada said harshly. "Do patrols around the dock. I will deal with this." she said.

They said nothing other than showing contempt at the dog who stared growling at them as they left. Zwei then turn to Nevada, tilting his head giving an odd contemplative glare.

Nevada was left wondering until she pulled out Ruby's Scroll. Zwei barked. It gave the high ranking White Fang member an answer and an idea. Then another golden opportunity presented itself.

Feedback reached all four of Nevada's ears. "Captain! we got sight on Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias heading here. Do we engage?" there was no need for a response as gunfire and the sound of mechs moving sounded before the feed was cut off.

Nevada then turn back to Zwei growling at the Scroll in her hand. "You're Ruby's dog right?"

Zwei barked.

"I see." Nevada said thinking. "Well, her friends are coming here to rescue her." Nevada crouched down, the dog looked cautiously until she handed the Scroll around the palm of her hand. "But her friends need to find her first. I don't want to see Ruby Rose hurt, so I will bring her outside, But that's it."

Zwei barked again; understanding. He then stanched the phone off her hands and into his mouth.

The dog scurried away back to the main road.

Inside the crude iron cell the shackled Ruby fell back to unconsciousness after tiring herself on finding and trying ways to escape. Her head bobbed as even still in sleep she still persistent on the idea of escape and justice entwined with her desire to see someone.

Ruby's head slump and she droll while mumbling extracts from her dream. "I'll defeat you yet...beware my crimson slash!" she weakly chuckled. "Ha...defeated! the...evil red horn prince and his minions vanquished." a smile manifested. "I have saved you princess Penny! aw you don't have to...thank me…? Penny? why are you touching my face with your hands? Penn-?"

Ruby then jolted awake with deep red blushes across her cheeks.

The cell door was heard being unlocked. The buzz emitting from the collar around her neck stopped dead, and released itself and fell. Then the chains on her arms opened, she fell to the cold cement ground, her body still wobbling. After the leg shackles unlocked, she looked around; the world still blurred. Despite the pain and sickness she sought it as a chance to escape.

Her legs felt wobbly and stiff while her upper-body just wanted to give up, but eventually she found the drive to shuffle her feet. Ruby was cautious as she tried to use her ears in lieu of her eyes. But the whole place was quiet as can be.

"Hello?!" Ruby shouted, wondering who broke her out. Part of her felt like someone was there watching her. "Yang? Weiss? Blake? anyone?" after a pause to listen she didn't hear anything.

She kept shambling towards an exit. Not seeing anything Ruby started to wonder out loud how she was going to get out.

Then she heard a loud whistle. "huh?" the girl spun towards the direction.

"Catch." a voice called out from the darkness.

In the foggy vision of white, grey, and black, Ruby felt a familiar sensation; as well the familiar color of red. Her arms instinctively propped forward as the red blur landed on her palms. The weight was sudden, but her heart fluttered as she instantly recognized it as her own.

"I'm never letting you go Crescent Rose!" Ruby cooed, hugging tightly.

She then looked up. "You don't want to be known, do you?" she asked the darkness. And of course it didn't respond; not with words.

The loud sounds of machinery working, opening the large garage door, startled Ruby. But then out of her blurry vision a new light emerged; daylight.

For the first time she was happy to smell the putrid dock air. She looked up again. "It's okay, at least I could say that I have an unknown friend somewhere." Ruby said happily.

The warm light guided the dizzy girl to the entrance and to freedom.

She twirled around one last time at the darkness.

"Thank you." she said before making a blind break for it.

The White Fang Captain stood on top of the office room, watching as she felt a little better about herself.

* * *

With watery eyes Sun saluted off his dear departed friend.

"You're the only one from the VPD that I missed." he along with Neptune stood in front of the upside-down and crushed police cruiser. "Goodbye cherry-top, you noble steel steed." he sniffed.

Neptune sighed at his childishness, catching the sight of a crowd gathering around the broken cop car. He grabbed at his partner's arm. "Come on! We got to head off to the docks, and tell the girls of the change of plans."

They blew through a portion of their stamina making their way a mile and a half to the docks. Sneaking in among the rows of warehouses, and among the sounds heavy equipment and machinery they heard gunfire and loud stomps.

Out of the corner they were witness to a White Fang operated Paladin sliding backwards, shaking off a powerful hit. Sun and Neptune readied their weapons as the mech turn to face them with its guns.

Then a green hooded figure flew and kick the side of the Paladin, crashing it into a nearby warehouse. The boys were surprised to see the Wicked Queen come out of nowhere and seemingly save them.

Though from their last encounter they were still cautious around her. Her glowing eyes stared out of her shadowed face. The Wicked Queen raised her arm and pointed towards the road.

"Your friend, Ruby Rose, is down at the end; the depot in between the office buildings. You will find no more resistance." she said.

Neptune nodded and ran past her, while his partner lingered behind. "Thanks." Sun said to her, genuinely appreciative, though the hooded figure did not change her demeanor.

"If I were you I would leave this Kingdom. Now." she said.

"Well, I got really no choice in the saying anymore." Sun said, remembering he and Neptune are wanted men.

"You as a Hunter have already lost the war. The operation has been going on for a decade. But you should escape back to Vacuo, you will find a safe haven to resist there, if you talk to the right people."

"That sounds very foreboding and dark and stuff. I wish I couldn't believe you, but sad thing is I know it is the truth." Sun walked past her. "But thanks anyway. I hope we don't see each other as enemies again."

"If I have to continue to play my part, then we will." The Wicked Queen said.

Sun nodded, giving a weak wave as she jump to the roof tops and disappeared. Disregarding the awful news, he ran to catch up to Neptune who was crouching down in the middle of the road. Sun sidestep him to see him looking at Zwei wagging his tail and barking at recognition of the Faunus.

"Dude, he was holding this." he held up a drool covered but otherwise functional Scroll. "It's Ruby's."

Sun patted his knees. "Come on boy! Take us to Ruby!"

Zwei sped off ahead with them trying to keep up with the small corgi. Anticipation ran high until they saw the weak and battered girl stumbling into the road.

"Ruby!" they both cried out; relieve that she was found.

"Sun? N-Neptune?" Ruby had trouble finding their location. She stumbled forward until her knees turn to jello and started to collapse before Sun sprinted, catching her.

"Got ya!" Sun said, securing the small girl.

"What did they do to you?" the anger in Neptune briefly flared.

"They...I think threw a, some kind of flash-bang." she said, remembering the sudden and painful event. "I'm starting to see better though." she saw the faint yellow and blue that made them up.

Sun winced. "Yeah, the stun grenades are no joke."

"How do you know?" Neptune said with a tone.

"Pfft! I'm a bad boy, dwelt with nasty shopkeepers who like using excessive force for 'borrowing' jewelry." Sun did a painful grin. "Come Ruby," she slightly yelped as he helped her on his back.

"Let's get out of here before any more White Fang creeps show up." Sun said.

* * *

**Beacon Dorms  
**

"What do you mean you were captured by the White Fang?!" Weiss shook the shoulders of the still relatively injured Ruby.

"huh? I-I don't think you can misinterpret what I just said." Ruby nervously chuckled; hoping her partner would release her from her grasp.

She did, and Ruby fell back to Weiss's bed. Sun was sitting on Blake's bed with her, as he told him what happen.

"That wasn't me." Blake said quietly.

"That definitely wasn't us!" Weiss snapped to them.

"Well that wasn't me who called you." Ruby said, "Or...Yang." she adverted her sad gaze.

Weiss covered her forehead; a sign of frustration. "Now what do we do?" she said. "We now have some kind of evil doppelgangers out there. I can't even think of countermeasures against that. What do we even do?"

"It's easy," Sun said. "Nothing." the blunt words crashed against them.

"Excuse me?!" shouted Weiss.

"Sun?" Blake said in disbelief, but waited for Sun to explain himself.

"Believe me I know how crazy it sounds, I kinda want to kick my ass for it. But the thing is you guys clearly tested them, and they struck back with a big ass bite. They want you to think about them, to focus on them, to lose some sleep over them, because they know you can't stop them." Sun said.

He stood up and walked over to the windows opening them. "And right now they're waiting for you to be stupid and play into their hands. That's why its better to stay here, safe and cozy in Beacon, and do nothing. Don't show them your hand."

Out of all of them Weiss was the more out of lost for words. "That's is the most asinine proposal I have ever heard! Yes, we're too small to mount a successful victory but we are the only ones-"

"Wake up and smell the coffee!" Sun snapped at her. "Do you really think you're the _only_ ones fighting against them?"

"He's right." Ruby spoke. "Not matter how much I don't like it, no matter how much I want to be the hero to end their plans, this is not a fantasy story. We have to be smart and bide our time." she stared at them intensely and confidently smiling. "But we have lots of people on our side. Who knows, maybe those on the other side don't want be there, and they'll join us." she jumped up. "Then we will strike against whoever is plotting!"

"I suppose we'll just fight another day." Weiss reluctantly agreed.

Ruby nodded. Then she felt a vibration on her pockets. She pulled out her stolen Scroll to reveal a text from Yang. "I'll be back soon later at night. Don't wait up;I have something to say tomorrow."

"Hey Blake," Sun gestured her to come over to window. "Listen, for reasons I can't try to find the right words to say, I'm leaving for Vacuo with Neptune and I don't know if I'll be back. But I just wanted to say…" he blushed and stammered at brunette's awaiting gaze. "I-I like-"

Blake sighed and a small smile drew. She then grabbed the boy's face and planted deeply a long kiss. He gasped as she let go. "Just stay safe Sun. Because someone is waiting for you in Vale." her smile became deeper.

* * *

With the cold air and broken moon's light, Yang had trouble adjusting to the time change from Vacuo to Vale. She turn to the empowering statute of the Huntsman and Huntress standing defiantly against the Grimm.

And she made her choice.

But before that, she needed to make things clear. Yang headed over the empty school grounds, save for the always watchful androids, to the the dorms. Opening the door she saw her team in their beds sleeping like always; completely unaware of what transpired. Yang tried hard not to smile, and to wipe the stray water from her eyes. 'I'm doing this for you guys. Please trust me.'

Yang headed over to the desk, careful not to make much of a sound. Turning on the desk light, she gathered three blank papers, three envelopes and a pencil. She began writing.

_Hey Blake, I feel like I should be telling my best friend first. The thing is I know you would be the first one to know where I would be coming from. Like you I felt like I've been running from something from my past; partially the reason why I wanted to travel the lands, other than y'know the cool part. Well, today someone from my family past has returned to give me the truth of what happen to my mom. And I feel like I need to change. Long story short; I'm leaving Beacon for a while. How long? Hopefully the week before the Tournament. I know what you gonna say: stupid huh? But you're going to have to trust me. I'll be back._

_Hello Weiss, No Ice Queen for now. No puns either: (Couldn't think of one). Seeing as you would never accept an answer from me, even if it was fully detailed and stuff, I'll be straight with you. Trust me. I trust you with my life, with Ruby's and Blake's. Because you're a pretty cool gal (Ha! just like that I'm back) But seriously, I'll be back. A better teammate that you deserve._

_Ruby, I won't say goodbye. You're big sister loves you. I know you would trust me. Forever near you, Yang._

Now done, with light heart, she left the envelopes neatly spaced on the desk: each with "To…" and their name. She looked down and saw the sleeping faithful corgi near curled up near Weiss's bedside. Yang smiled and quickly drew up a card with writing next to him: "Zwei, you're an awesome! don't wait up and keep Ruby safe until I come back."

Yang looked at her team for one last memory before shutting the door.

She arrived back at Beacon courtyard, where the enigmatic figure of Raven was waiting under the statue.

"Are you ready?" Raven said, it was a big decision on something that was very important. But still it was in Yang's hands.

"Yes." Yang nodded.

Raven drew her sword and opened a portal. "Now we will begin to first step in giving you control over the beast inside you. And you will use it to fight against those who transgress against the peace of this world."

* * *

****Author's final Note: Yang leaving Beacon to train with Raven. ****

****Ozpin _had_ a family. Sad :(. ****

****And the enemy seems to be larger than just Cinder. ****

****The next chapter will continue from JNPR's mission.****

****Read and Review if you please.  
****


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Pyrrhic Victory

****Author's Note: Another long chapter with ******15,300 word. So watch out.  
**

**Seeing as the real Volume three is out, I'm incorporating some stuff from it. Mostly from the WOR segments. **

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Fifteen: Pyrrhic Victory**

Jaune emerged from the Sheriff's office scratching the back of his head, letting tight locks form as he tried to make sense of the information he just heard.

Though, calling it information was generous.

He had no idea why Doc would warn him of Atlas, or that they were in someway responsible for the destruction of a town as Charles implies. It sounded more like the ramblings of someone paranoid. But could someone paranoid put trust in him? Or was it that the old Sheriff saw inside him that he too had some doubts and suspicion about the sudden expansion of Atlas and their presence.

At first Jaune saw nothing bad about the Atlas forces coming in. In fact he saw it as good; after all, Like Hunters in their core, they want to maintain the peace, and the Grimm and the rest who oppose said peace are the same enemy that they are facing.

_'Right?'_

He wondered if anybody else in his circle saw them in a different light like him, doubts started seeping into his mind and plaguing him. _'I think I'm getting little ahead of myself. I'm just going to focus on the mission, and my team. And everything will sort itself out, right?_' Jaune frowned, left with only dissatisfaction to bother him.

"I hope. I just gotta to put in some trust. The same that I give to my sword. Heh, speaking of...which?" he turn to pick up his weapon only to find extra company next to it.

Crouching next to his opened shield was a light-brown skin woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Long brown hair tied down in the middle by a peach-pink bow was partially obscuring her face, she carefully draped her finger across the yellow arc, cheerful as can be.

The woman looked so happy, and part of him didn't want bother her, but still...

"Can I help you?"

To Jaune's surprise the woman slightly jumped. She then slowly rose; her green orbs met his blue orbs, and her smile filled with him warmth that he thought only his mother or grandmother could give him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to touch your shield. Uh, your shield right?" the woman said tentatively.

"Yes?" for his part Jaune sounded unsure, for whatever reason.

"I was just admiring the design of it, it's pretty cool." she said coyly. "My name is Nina Luna, by the way."

The Arc boy's eyes widen at her first name. The same name of that of an Arc family legend of an eternal maiden named Nina that guards and brings prosperously to the family; it caught him by surprise as the name is so rarely given.

He held his hand outstretch. "My name is Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you, and the shield is an heirloom of mine."

"Oh!" the woman's expression was that of someone who just touched fire. "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch something that was of family tradition. Sorry."

Jaune chuckled as he pulled up his hand again. "Well another family tradition is to shake hands after an apology."

Nina generously and politely took his offer and handshake. "I'm guessing you Arc family come from a humble and noble origins?" she playfully mused.

"You could say that. My family comes from a long line of chivalry; All of us warriors or farmers when the time calls it. The life of an Arc." Jaune grinned. He liked taking every opportunity to talk about his family, swelling with pride whenever he does.

The stranger became a fan by his enthusiasm alone. "A family of noble warriors huh? You usually have to travel well into the settled lands to hear about such accounts." she grinned, which uncannily matched his. "Which I do. I'm a traveler and I travel."

"Really?" he took a good observation of her black backpack, a long green trench-coat over her white-shirt and grey pants; all of them with visible wear. "That's cool. So...that means you're new here?" Jaune busily scratched his head.

"Yup! I've been around several towns and villages in the past few months. Usually all of them uniquely designed and esoteric only by the locals. Which is why I usually find trust in them to show me around as guides." She looked expectantly.

Jaune got the hint; feeling regretful that he couldn't help her. "Actually I'm not from around here. I'm actually a Hunter-in-training, and I'm here for my first mission with my team on behalf of the Vytal festival. But two of my teammates are locals, though they're currently busy. Sorry."

Nina cheerfully shrugged. "It's alright. But my, you a future Huntsmen, you really do come from a noble line don't you? you look young now but I just know you're going to grow up to be a strong man defending the peace one day." she boosted maternal-like.

Jaune bashfully smiled and snorted. "Oh, stop! I'm just trying for now, it's not much of a big deal."

The Arc boy couldn't stop smiling, the stranger liked this; unexpectedly reaching his face and pinching his cheeks. "Ha! you have such adorable dimples, a young man like you should smile more."

Jaune kept smiling, and wasn't even bothered being warmly held by a female stranger he just met; it felt natural as a grandmother teasing her kin. He was caught up in an odd bubble of warm feelings when a sweeter voice popped him out of it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

Recognition sparked in Nina, and Jaune welcomed her appearance with a heartfelt sigh. Pyrrha came in alone; her teammates and Charles encouraged her to see the blond goof of a boyfriend. While she was delighted in seeing Jaune, the stranger caught her curiosity.

The couple greeted with their warm smiles alone, then Jaune sidestep as he could tell Pyrrha was curious about the zealous stranger before them.

"Hello there." Pyrrha said in her polite way.

"Hi." Nina simply greeted back.

"And I guess introductions are in order." Jaune swiftly shifted to the stranger's side.

"I'm Nina Luna." introducing herself .

"She is a traveler and new to this parts; I just met her." the blond quickly zipped by his girlfriend's side.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." introducing herself as well.

"She's the P in Team JNPR, my partner, and," his cheeks redden. "and my girlfriend." Pyrrha and he both shared the same shy and blushing look.

The traveler instantly let out a loud, pitch squeal. "That is so cute!" Nina sighed contently. "The itinerant life always takes me to so many places, but it is always utterly adorable seeing young love these days."

The comment alone made the young warriors act like jittering kids, smiling and looking away timidly whenever they made eye-contact.

Feeling the creeping, shy heat, Pyrrha tried to turn the conversation elsewhere. "S-so you say you're a traveler. I assume you have been to many interesting places."

"Yup!" Nina nodded. "I've been mostly visiting the settlements of the 'Silver Linings', have you by chance heard of them?"

The Arc boy's ears turn red at the familiar name. "Have I heard of them? my home village is one of those." chucking turn to fond thinking. "Well it's more of a hamlet to be honest. It just goes by the simple name of Carrot; just like all the other places."

"It's that right?" Nina propped her chin, thinking. "That's near Vytal right? right smack between Match and Aqua? Burr! The winds from up north must be cold."

"Heh, but the spring is nice. Other than my family there's a few other clans who live there,"

Pyrrha giggled at his doting tone; she knew very well where this was going. "And the rolling knolls in the morning, and the citrus air from the orchards over yonder that just hits you in the nose just right." she said.

"Plus Copper the old chubby blacksmith who carved a King Taijitu's two heads into four with just his iron axe." Jaune finished, "I've guess I told that story a lot of times." he rubbed the back his neck, kind of embarrassed.

"No, I love hearing it." Pyrrha timidly dug her foot into the ground. "The enthusiasm in how you say it is always a highlight, Jaune."

"Ha! Both of you really are such a sweet couple." Nina squealed again.

Then something popped into her mind. "You know having been in many places I have yet to meet something as sweet as you two. But I think this comes close," she quickly took off her backpack, unzipped it and pulled out a small white container, inside of was were a few red jars. "Strawberry preserves! I picked and preserved them straight from the town of Berry."

Nina handed a jar to each of them. "Here! No sense in picking them if you can't share them."

"Thanks!" Jaune said.

"Thank you very much." Pyrrha's grateful expression became that of unease, "Though, now that I think of it; isn't the lands between the settlements teeming with Grimm?"

Jaune shook his head. "It's usually safe with the Road-Watchmen walking the routes." he assured.

The traveler laughed. "Right. And even though I'm no Hunter, I am swift on my feet. Grimm don't bother me none: I just tell them to buzz off and that's it! I'm always on my way." Nina said. "Speaking of which I'm due to leave soon, would you brave warriors accompany me just to the gate?" She did her expectant eyes and smile stir a favor.

The walk to the gate would be short, just a passing straight through the main road that makes the village center. Even without the traveler asking or social obligation prompting them, they were glad to walk with her. There was something about the woman, the kindness she exhibited and the general air, that was a conciliate nature that welcomed them.

Although it finally struck at Jaune that he didn't know much about the stranger other than she was a nomad; or was she?

"Hey um? Nina? I don't want to sound awkward in asking you this, but do you have a home? y'know, a permanent place to stay?"

She didn't look like she mind, after pausing to think Nina shook her head. "Not really. I have no fixed destination. Despite the harrowing dangers and sometimes cruel places, this world still has its share of beauty." she smiled brightly. "And that's why I am a traveler."

It brought a weary smile to Pyrrha. "It sounds like a hard life, but one yielding splendid pleasures."

Nina nodded, then she slowly got into a thinking mode, then her expression mimicked someone hitting their toe. "Wait!" she said, turning to Pyrrha. "I just figured it out: your name and all, you're that Mistral champion who is in all the tournament posters."

Pyrrha mentally cringed with trepidation; she's been hassled by her sponsors all week, and they're becoming more aggressive with each passing day. The last thing she wanted to hear now was this. "Yes I am." she said wary.

"To be honest I've only heard of you from all the advertising exposure from every place I go." Nina said trivially.

"The PR from my sponsors are a little bit excessive, but I intend to give it my best: for my team," she shot a relieved smile at her boyfriend. "And partner."

"I guess even with being supported, that lifestyle must be exhausting." Nina said. "But even after a taxing day it's nice to see the sunrise. This place does offer a great one by the cliffs."

They stopped short of the gate, the wide and long dirt road ahead bordered with the forest was still covered by the morning fog. It bothered Jaune that they may be hidden danger inside, but the woman smiled at him assuage any lingering worry.

"I must say you two are the most fascinating people I seen yet, Jaune and Pyrrha. Even if it was for just a short time." Nina said.

"I feel the same way Nina." Jaune said.

"We both feel the same way." Pyrrha agreed.

The traveler smiled but soon tilted her head, "But something keeps bothering me with you two." Nina slyly smirked, then she grabbed the boy's left hand and in the same mannered coupled it with girl's right hand.

"There! couples _should_ really hold hands more often." she exclaimed.

Catching the two blush as they held hand filled her with pep. "Well! Sad to say that I need to leave soon in order to reach the inn in Firewood before the evening. I really hope to see you two again one day; maybe I'll catch your limelight at the tournament."

"Goodbye, Nina." Jaune waved.

"We hope to see you too." the couple said together.

Nina quickly jogged ahead some distance before turning around, still pumping her legs in motion and place. "By the way Jaune, check the back plate of Crocea Mors would you?" she then sped off again, enveloped by the mist.

"Huh?" Jaune's shaggy blond hair became frazzled as he was left bewildered. "Wait...How did she know it's name?"

"Jaune look!" Pyrrha pointed at the shield.

He looked and his eyes lustered with awe. "No way…" taped inside his shield in a laminating backing was an untouched and practically new first edition comic book of X-Ray and Vav Number one. So rare, it's rarely heard of outside of collections.

"Just who is Nina?" Jaune gazed at the end of the road.

Not far from that road, the mysterious traveler watched from behind one of the trees.

Nina became delighted at their reaction. "Even after all this time, the Arcs still have your blue eyes, Samuel." she said to herself.

Green orbs specifically stared at the boy's smile that came after the confusion.

"But this one has my smile."

* * *

The world of Remnant was strange.

The wonderment that came in having a prohibitive piece of comic book history in his hands died down, now it left Jaune wondering how and why the stranger knew about matters only understood by his family. Was she really Nina, the fortune maiden of Arc lore? or something else?

Pyrrha was just as hard thinking in trying to comprehend something that was equally confusing to him. But in the end, with a smile, she advised Jaune to leave it to the fates in how he wants to interpreted it.

Jaune dwelled on this. The world of Remnant was strange, but like the woman said: it has its share of beauty. And so Jaune took his girlfriend's hand again and walked the road to the estate. Both equal in speculating on an important matter: how to read the comic book without ruining its value.

The first official day of the mission was upon them, Sheriff Deputy Charles has informed them on the extent of the mission, and they were officially sanction by the particular subdivision of the Atlas military, dubbed Aegis. It would be a week in-half long stay which would end the day before the Vytal tournament.

But they were thankful to have a good host to protect. Usually being in missions meant doing with what you had, and what you have was measly food rations while in the elements, but with the VIP, Theresa invited them to eat breakfast with her. Though it was safe to say it was more for her benefit than to provide a good meal to the Hunters; after all, nobody wants to eat alone in a lonely and remote room.

The conjoined buildings themselves were drab, bland of colors, and the architect were for practical defense than anything in trying to be pleasant.

Except the inner rooms were a little more accommodating in the hospitable factor. All rooms repetitive in design: wooden floors were pleasantly warm to the feet, placed furniture and other knickknacks drew against the flower pattern walls. The dining room in used had a long table with allotted number of seats under an inexpensive chandelier superficially differentiated from the others.

But the warm of happy company added more.

The VIP, the Sheriff Deputy, and team JNPR all happily dined together; a far cry inside than the solemn guards on the outside. The hot good smells of eggs, spiced and grilled vegetables, hearty breakfast meats added more to the room. The couple, Jaune and Pyrrha, ate and teased each one one of other on being a messy eater; Ren silently enjoyed his meal while in the same time defended it against the hungry Nora.

But unknown to them, Charles and Theresa shared a forgotten history, and they sought to remember it.

"I'm sorry to ask again but are you still drawing up a blank?" Charles said, putting some stock in hope.

The silent girl mindlessly stirred her food around, she slowly shook her head. "No…not exactly." Theresa said with an undercurrent of frustration. Though not at him. "I know of Via, but nothing else."

Charles rubbed the side of his temple. "True, we were not the closest of friends, I was fifteen and you just a tot, but whenever something big happen in town you and I always seem to be nearby." he awkwardly cringed.

"A toddler," Theresa mouthed, then a quick influx of pain drove at the back of her head. "That shouldn't factor in me remembering. Everything just seems a blur, the people? I think I vaguely remember you? an older boy. I think I remember two others, girls." another bout of pain dug, her right eye twitched on its own.

"Think I came up with some lodge up memories of my own. I seen you hanging out with two girls," rubbing his temple again to surface a name or two. "Thirteen years is a heck of time to draw up a name...wait, I got it!" he turn to Theresa. "Does the name Penelope stir up something?"

"Penelope…" the name called out a fragmented image in Theresa then pain struck hard at the girl, making her visibly flinch.

"Shoot, I'm sorry for troubling you!" Charles slightly panicked, Theresa recovered and uttered an unnecessary apology. "It sucks, and the whole thing seems like grade-A Bull. But I'm just looking for answers." he sighed.

Theresa sighed as well. "I know, I want answers too."

The miserable air lingered, feeling stress out Charles saw the camaraderie among the team under his supervision, he sought to reciprocate some good nature from them. There was no doubt that he knew the ins and outs of his "little brother" and "little sister" but he was curious about the others.

"Say Jaune and Pyrrha, you two look like an alright sweet as apple pie pair. Little Nora, being the excitable rascal, I guess didn't embellish when she foreshadowed your relationship in the letters she wrote." Charles said.

Jaune slightly looked content while Pyrrha affirmed happily. "It's funny, that's the second time we were mention well as a couple." she said. The Arc boy perked up as he felt his hand squeeze by her. "I feel myself lucky, to live in an uncertain and nonplussed world, only to find my first boyfriend as a steady _arc_ for me among it." she said satisfyingly.

"Ooh! That sounds sugary even for me." Nora's giggle stop short by Ren calling her out.

Jaune slightly blushed, smitten by Pyrrha's words. "Well I'm not much of a wordsmith-guy? I guess action speak louder than words in order to get what I really mean."

"Hey! keep it PG you kids." the ginger girl grew a Cheshire grin.

"T-that is not what I meant Nora!" Jaune turn completely red.

"Relax Jaune," Pyrrha tried to stiffen a laugh of her own. "I think we all know what you meant by."

"But seriously, you two _seem_ to be the perfect couple." the young man said, "Maybe I could learn a thing or two in keeping one down; I must have seven exes by now, and I hope with that record I don't have some kind of club of evil ex-boyfriends conspiring." he developed a wry expression.

Charles brought his mischievous attention to his honorary siblings. "You know your relationship could inspire more than just me; maybe your fellow teammates could take a page perhaps. And we _all_ know what I'm talking about, And we're _all_ waiting for _it_ to happen." setting his knowing gaze on the oblivious twosome in green and pink.

"What?!" Nora accidentally bit her tongue which muffled her stammering that denied the whole thing.

"You're not a couple?" Theresa titled her head; she assumed all along in first glance at them.

This time the silent Ren choked an interruption. "Y-you know I am as curious as Charles is in how you two got together." he desperately, silently pleaded the couple across from him.

"R-right!" Nora said, following suit. "I mean, We followed you guys around the Fair but we never got the see the big moment. Come on! tell us who said what first! did Jaune cry tears of joy when you said you _looved_ him, Pyrrha?"

"I did not cry!" Jaune shouted, defending his character.

Pyrrha coyly rolled her thumbs together."It was simultaneously complicated and not so complicated on both parts. But we just talk as natural, and naturally our true feelings came true."

"Yeah." a conflicted feeling lingered around Jaune. "Just that easy and difficult, but in the end it feels worth all the air in the world."

Pyrrha nodded. "All was needed was a little _faith_ and _push_ to sort it out." there was a hidden struggle behind her face.

Though only the young Deputy caught it. "Hmm."

There wasn't much left to ponder or argue in insight as the Atlas higher up (tall and impolitely described as ogre in appearance) walked into the room with two soldiers on his sides. Formally introducing himself as Rock Montana. His sharp grey orbs struck at Jaune with a cold imaginary jab, he then caught Charles silently nodding with a wary frown, both stood up.

"I see you all enjoying yourselves. But we have important matters to disclose, we **Aegis** are under strict mandate to protect Theresa Monarch." The small girl slowly droop, too slowly to be noticed, the higher up still continued. "We are under the umbrella of Atlas, and by extension Sheriff Basalt with you team JNPR under him." he waited for the group to nod. "Good. Now if we assign roles under the vice-councilwoman's guidance this mission would go very smoothly for all."

"How should we prepare that, um sir?" Jaune tried to keep his cowed tone down.

Rock turn away from him, "We need law in this village, and I'm sure Mr. Basalt would already be taking care of that. But back here," he tapped the floor. "is where we need to focus our attention, we need a tight-knit security force that can handle all threats. You see the boys and girls in uniform are very well equipped to deal with humanoid combatants, but not Grimm."

He then turned his attention back to Jaune. "We need a Hunter to command, to give out authority when it is appropriate to counterattack, and how to effectively take down any monster of size."

"But first, said Hunter needs to prove themselves to our soldiers first. To showed them that they could trust them." The higher up grinned, almost unsavory.

A deeper chill ran snaked itself down Jaune's back, it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Pyrrha immediately raised her hand. "How would you proposed that?" there was faint anger in her tone.

The higher showed a twitching smile reaching his ear, almost in delight in seeing anger in her.

"Our soldiers need a display, a battle." Rock said. "So, any volunteers?"

* * *

Cheers and shouts echoed through the cloister.

In their familiar rehearsed stances, Jaune and Pyrrha squared off against each other in the bare grounds of the courtyard. Although it was a scene not unfamiliar to them they were pitted against each other by request of the higher-up, and for reasons only known to him. Friends and soldiers alike surrounded them in an oblong circle, the noises and scene again familiar to the champion, but like always she would omit everything except for what was in front of her.

Usual fashion would have her give a neutral gaze, instead she had trouble with Jaune's careful and soft blue eyes staring back.

"Don't back down Pyrrha," Jaune said. "Just like before, give me a fair match, give me your best."

A flash of distress hit her, and guilt was written across her face. Before she could think or do anything Jaune broadcast his attack with his signature yell, at the last second she blocked the blade attack with her own, it was not without consequence as the surprising blow took a lot to fend off. She played the defense and back off as Jaune kept her eye on her, silently weighing his options on his next move.

Pyrrha's concentration temporally broke, the cheering becoming clear; all of it was directed at her. She looked back at Jaune, not a look of dismay or bothered by it, only instead a small cocky smirk.

And in turn, gave her the motivation to dawn one, taking his words to heart and cutting loose.

She ran ahead and planted her spear into the ground with a powerful throw, nearly missing Jaune, then she use the small space that was the hilt to use as leverage to jump high above, Jaune raised his shield to block the quick and ferocious series of stomps. On the ground again she grabbed her planted weapon and proceeded to slash at his knees, him losing his cool and yelped in panic.

Skipping backwards he forward his shield and sighed a relief as Pyrrha guarded herself behind her shield with spear trained on him. _I did asked for this_, Jaune mused. Bringing his shield up he let out a building growl as he charge ahead, putting forward his upper body he smashed his shield against hers, they bounced against each, and again before she could recover he did it repetitively.

And as he anticipated Pyrrha went for an attack, and in her part she would anticipated him using his shield, instead to her shock Jaune diverted it away. Jaune was no fool, and put forward his chest plate at angle to let the spear recoil off of it. Then he flicked his sword to its broadside and ensure a blunt hit across her side, sending her to the edge of the makeshift arena.

While the heavy hit did not leave a dent in her Aura it was enough to leave her impressed.

Pyrrha stood up and regained her stance, "Well done Jaune," she said, wiping off dirt off her cheek. "it was an unexpected and bold move," visible blush then formed. "but not as unexpected as how you earn your victory over me in yesterday's battle, remember?"

A deeper red grew across the Arc boy's face; remembering quietly clearly how he secured the battle and his feelings in one bold move. "Well like my dad always said: 'when you got nothing do something.' Hehe." he boyishly smiled.

"Woohoo! Flirting in the battlefield! that's Arkos for you!" Nora shouted and jump among the crowds.

The noisy outside was starting to fill the isolated bubble that was for her and Jaune, but this time Pyrrha didn't mind it. For a long time she felt something missing, something she had long ago but lost. Jaune opened up more than just friendships that would last a lifetime, because of him an old wound was finally healing.

And she saw Jaune as someone who had potential in leading great. Pyrrha saw it before on someone else. And right now it was an opportunity to help him earn the spotlight.

She focused her attention at him. "These people came wanting a show, and I believe you should own up to it by giving your best shot."

Jaune put on his thinking cap, and a bright light-bulb soon followed. "Sword and nothing else I guess." he reacted his shield and gripped the sword hilt steadily at her.

"Excellent choice," she put her own shield behind her, and readied Miló to meet equal to Jaune's own. "My love." she said without a beat.

The boy's face heated, being caught off guard as Pyrrha rushed and directed a vertical blow against him, instinct made him block it off and counter a blunt cut against her blade. It hardly moved her and for a moment Jaune was nearly knocked down. He steadied his stance and proceed to deliver a heavy hit against her sword.

Jaune knew his limitations, he knew Pyrrha was still superior in skills than him, but after yesterday he had no doubt she had trust him in finding his own way to compete with the best. To him the trust they had was equal enough, as partners and beyond.

_'It was an unexpected and bold move.'_ He thought back to what Pyrrha said, "When you got nothing do something." he muttered to himself.

Clear of thought and giving in to reckless and uncoordinated action out of impulse, he turn the hilt of his weapon downward letting it plant in the ground. Before Pyrrha could react Jaune did his best impression of a sloppy kick out of a ninja film and struck the broad side of Pyrrha's sword with his foot. It certainly was unexpected, and the hit stunned her, leaving Jaune to grab his sword again and vertically strike against her in an attempt to knock it off.

Like before, losing one's weapon was the stipulation that would end the battle.

An agreement that they both sought to give their best, at least, Pyrrha wished. Jaune tried his best, grey steel blunted against bronze and red, the force behind it was there, but it wasn't enough to shake the tested champion's resolve.

And with each struggle, Pyrrha's hope in helping him grew dimmer. She was always praise for her natural talent and her own tenacity to drive her strength further with training, and in the end it was apparent that Jaune only had that; only still minuscule to her own. Jaune only used his own strength and never took from his hidden well of Aura. She would like to say that they were similar, but that's what separated them. He was honest, and she was not. And she use her Semblance in underhand ways to achieve what she wanted.

Jaune grunted and gritted his teeth in an effort to hook his blade against her, a swift win if he could. His will was fiery, but his grip was wearing, almost losing control over his sweaty hilt. Then suddenly he felt the sword straighten, almost as if in its own accord. Jaune saw it as his own will behind it, but Pyrrha and her Semblance knew different.

Despite the conflict of guilt in her mind Pyrrha justified that Jaune deserved to be recognized for the great leadership he exhibits and that he should be the head of the security forces.

_'he should have it.'_

The illusion of him overpowering her in battle broke as her guilty will sent their swords repulsing against each other, Jaune managed to hold onto his, Pyrrha however wasn't as lucky as the sharp steel cut her cheek, ear, and strands of her crimson hair; her weapon landed and planted behind her.

There was a stun silence.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune immediately dropped his sword and hurried to his daze girlfriend.

A light stream of blood started coming from her superficial wounds, she took a moment to register that they were nothing more than just that, but seeing her boyfriend's scared face made her want comfort those sad blue eyes.

"It's okay Jaune," she wiped the blood away, reserving a smile for him. "I congratulate you on your victory, just don't over do it next time, okay?" Pyrrha chuckled, trying to rid the sting.

Jaune smiled as he fixated on her wound; wiping away another fresh stream. But to his amazement a white glow enveloped his hand and her face. And the cut was no longer there.

"I guess your Aura?" Jaune was astonished.

Pyrrha took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Not mine." she warmly caressed his hand.

The fearful looking Rock, arrived with two guards, he did a light rhythmic clap and esteem that seemed hollow. Already it didn't feel right for Pyrrha while Jaune waited with regard and a straighten back.

"That's certainly a tested match between you two. I thank you both for your charity, it's not every day these people get to see their guardians in action."

"You're welcome sir."

"So I assume Jaune has shown enough to bear the role over your security forces." Pyrrha got to the point.

Without even removing the present smile the higher-up shook his head. "I'm afraid despite Arc proving himself a capable warrior; we never had the intention of providing the position to him."

"What?" Pyrrha exasperated further.

Jaune was shock but withheld any words, rationalizing that there would an explanation. And there was.

"Allow me to explain." Rock turn to Jaune. "It is no offense to you, Mr Arc. We know you're a team leader in the Academy of Beacon, and while admirable, that is all we know of you. Meanwhile we know an extensive amount on Miss Nikos's combat abilities. And in the end we are to protect Theresa Monarch, and her mother only wants the spotless best."

Pyrrha grimaced. "I'm not...b-but wait a minute. That is absurd, my capabilities are just that. Jaune is a natural lead-"

"I understand." Jaune said simply.

Pyrrha pivoted to him; not believing what he said. "Jaune,"

But deep down he knew what was best. "They need you Pyrrha. It's alright. I believe in you." he assured her with his winning smile.

"Now then." Rock said. "Again, Mr Arc. We mean you no offense but we have honest work for an honest man such as yourself."

* * *

Several hours under the afternoon sun, Jaune was steadily becoming stickier with sweat and haggard in appearance.

Being delegated to moving rocks and larger stones away from the grounds outside the estate would have felt like an insult. And if he was like before Beacon-idealistic and self-important about the Hunter life-he would have few choice words for the higher-up; maybe, probably, would have written a letter and then hid it under the drawer. Never to be mention again. Ever.

But months into the academy changed him.

Wiping the sweat accumulating around his forehead, Jaune was not miff but happy he was able to lug and carry a huge task for hours on end without much trouble. He smiled, he owed it to Pyrrha on helping him build that muscle and stamina. And in the end it was honest work.

"Ew!"

The humble knight recoiled at the sight of earthworms underneath the last rock. At least he could say he was an honest man too.

An honest man not without friends.

"How do you do, Jaune!" Charles ambled over with Theresa on his side; much to Jaune's surprised. "Working hard or-you know what that joke is too soon for a youth like me to pass around."

"Hello Jaune." Theresa sounded and looked noticeably chipper.

"Hey you two," he said, fatigued and labored of breath.

"By the way, Theresa here," Charles pointed down at the small girl. "isn't officially here if anybody with fancy credentials ask. Hehe." he said in a mischievous fashion. Theresa too, did an uncharacteristic-but welcomed-impish wink.

Jaune coyly nodded, understanding that mum's the word.

"I wanted to see how you were doing Jaune." Theresa said, her eyes wandered over the piles rocks set aside in neat order from the others that covered the field.

He shrugged. "What can I tell you, it's not much, and it's not the most exciting," Jaune pause, then resumed his mellow tone. "But it's work. And I'm happy to help."

"Shoot, sorry man. Had the Aegis guys haven't come I would have y'all doing a mite more impressive work with the Road-Watchmen. Much better than just clearing an area for a development that would probably never come." Charles said, little guilty looking.

"I'm sorry." Theresa also carried her own guilt on her sleeve.

Her hands grabbed the red and white hem of her skirt beyond the loose armor tassets that surrounded it. "If I wasn't here...team JNPR would've had a proper mission." she gaze sadly at the ground.

Jaune wouldn't have her feel that way. "Chin up Theresa. You should never think like that. After all, this is what being a Hunter is all about. It's not all about killing Grimm, it's about serving the people and protecting your fellow fighters, right?"

The small girl instantly perked up. In a way it rejuvenated one of the reasons why she took the path of becoming a Huntress.

Lighthearted chuckling broke out from the Sheriff Deputy. "You know that is why I respect you Hunters." Charles said. "Always for the people. That's what I always loved about Lie and Nora, they always push their earnest straight into danger in order to keep others safe. Though my dream laid in being a lawman, I rest well that there is true guardians out there in world-saving missions. Them esteem before anybody else."

Right there Jaune caught him glaring towards the sky; the ever present Atlas airship hovered nearby.

"Anyway," the anger in his eyes subsided, Charles walked over to a lone large stone, picking it up. "Say dinner hour is around the corner, how about I help you get things done quicker?"

"I'll help too." Theresa hurried to another stone to show her commitment; smiling small, despite the weight straining her.

Jaune appreciated the help without protest, the workload did go a lot faster, and was looking forward in rewarding his efforts all the hearty food he could eat. The plot that was littered was almost vacant spare few stragglers. Though something had been bothering the Arc, ever since the morning talk with Doc.

Jaune settled one of the larger rocks to the pile while Charles place few as well. He felt now was the right pause to ask him.

"Hey Charles, can I ask you something?"

The Sheriff Deputy grunted, adding another rock to the pile. "Might as well, I don't know how you were picking up rocks all day without getting bored."

At the last minute Jaune bit his tongue. He wondered if it was any of his business to ask him, even if it was true. Usually he wouldn't thought or bother to ask, but if he and his team was going to be working with him Jaune felt like he needed to know the opinions of Charles; especially if their volatile to the current situation.

"Um, Remnant to Jaune? you alright?" Charles waved at his face.

Jaune snapped out of his contemplating; not realizing he was in deep thought. "Is what Doc said true? about how you feel about Atlas." he said as serious as he could convey.

"So Doc's talk went that way, did it?" Charles gave him a good stare. Like an emotionally hardened man who seen it all.

Right now Jaune felt his muscles stiffen and face chill. He only knew the young man for a day now, even though he was like a brother to Ren and Nora he couldn't use that to weigh his character and his true thoughts that laid beneath.

Jaune gulped, nodding yes slowly.

"That's wonderful!" Charles said, face soften. Jaune felt a sorta bewildered relief. "It means Doc trust you in away, which means by extension I do too."

"So can you elaborate on what Doc said? Cuz I really want to know." Jaune wasted no time on asking.

"You look like a serious man, Jaune. Why _do_ you want to know? You think _me_ a radical? Like the old days of Mantle protesting against Atlas?" there was uneasiness behind his sly smirk.

It didn't shake Jaune off. "I just want to know who I'm shadowing. Ren and Nora may be your family but they're my teammates, and I want to keep my team safe." he eyed the smaller girl still trying to bring as many rocks as she can to the pile. "And by extension Theresa."

"You got some stones Jaune, and I don't mean the ones here." Charles playfully pointed at the pile. "But seeing as we being insightful on one another, I expect you to answer me when I have a question."

"I guess that's only fair...so what you want to ask me?"

Charles waggled his finger. "Ah, ah, You asked first, and as a gentleman I'm obliged to your question."

He drew in a sharp nasal inhale. "I guess I'll tell you my story. You see, growing up without my mom I naturally gravitated towards my father. He was the Sheriff of my hometown of Via. He was sour, but he was the lawman, entitled to esteem so I looked up to him." he sighed. "Big mistake, and he showed his true colors when the old mayor died and he took over as de-facto leader, and ever since the town became sour-er. Then things changed when a new mayor arrived-a kindly older man and his eccentric young granddaughter. They were nice enough that they were well liked, but the hush words came directed towards Atlas who came in tow."

Charles continued. "They had an idea to revitalize the town which has been struggling for years, and bringing the military to help seem like an alright idea. But many of the older folk were still irk from the Mantle days, while others looked at it with optimism like me. But not my father: he was a petty megalomaniac. And that's what got him killed by Atlas."

Jaune hesitated to say anything, but mustered to do so anyway."So is that why-"

"No." Charles said curtly. "What Doc said was true. My father tried to pull a fast one on the kindly Mayor that everyone liked. It served him right. But after that the Atlas presences started to get tighter, and the mayor and municipality were ousted of most of its power. And along with a few townspeople I left to the prefecture of Stollen in Old Mantle." he smiled. "And that's where I met Doc, a blunt but softhearted blacksmith. A true role model." the affection in his tone was endearing to Jaune.

"So what happened?"

"Gone." Theresa suddenly spoke.

She startled Jaune, surprised that she was actually close by all along. Her quiet work let her listen into Charles's tale, it stirred up vague and flashing memories that she neither knew were recollections or figments until the clear picture of a blackened skeleton of a town summoned her to speak. Jaune looked at her inquisitively, and Theresa noticed.

"Burned down. The aftermath is only thing I could remember, Via, my hometown also." she clarified.

"There was never a solid answer on why or what happened." Charles picked up. "Everything was all secret. Survivors blamed the Grimm, others Atlas, and some both. But me? can't really fathom what happened." Charles exhaled sharply, matting his rust colored hair with his dirty hand, the conflicted confusion visible on his face.

Jaune could see he was trying to understand, and was haunted by it.

"But do you think there is something more? Trust me, I heard and seen a lot of shadowy stuff going on since Beacon." he thought about all the stories Ruby told him, telling him with confidentiality, under threat of Ruby telling everyone the embarrassing story of how he wore his jeans backwards with his fly open. "It seems ominous that you can't get anything answered."

"I can't remember most of my earlier life too." Theresa said. "My mother is in the highest order of the government, even she can't find an answer. She doesn't like talking about Via."

"Foggy minds alike." Charles said. "Still, it's my honest opinion that Atlas ain't what it use to be. Once it was Hunters that we all look up to, now it just shiny new war-machines and indoctrinated specialist with Hunter as a title. That's what you get when you mend gov and Academy as one entity. Makes me wish for the old days of what I heard Atlas Hunters use to be."

Jaune turn to Theresa. "Is it really that way Theresa? I mean team JOLT, you guys act like Hunters than specialist." He scratched his cheek.

The small girl was happy to hear that, but was just a short-lived blip. "It's a little different. Prometheus Academy is a separate facility on Atlas Academy. It was founded twelve years ago in order to promote the more traditional image of Hunters. But still, Hunters of Prometheus are under the constant supervision of Atlas, even after graduation." she looked dishearten. "I wish it was like the old days too."

The Arc boy flinched, never would he thought of someone living the dream of being a Hunter in a real-life Academy would say that. Still, there always those you meet that really make it worth while.

"But you still have your team. Jane, Olga, and Luvia. Even with Atlas breathing down your neck they always have your back, right?" he said, hoping to offset her dismay.

She looked down, her hands clenched. "Jane tries to bring us together but I sometimes feel like she is not entirely there. Olga is always gone seeing her family," her quiet voice rose to a spike. "Luvia is my partner but she is constantly gone in business meetings. I hardly even get time to hone my skills with anybody, and just end up relying on the others to back me up in battles."

Theresa knew others regarded or perceived her as introverted, she indeed kept herself guarded of her real feelings and thoughts. Now the valve was loose, and Theresa wanted to say for the longest how she feels about herself.

"I'm not strong and I don't feel like I earned my spot in Prometheus or as a warrior." she finally said.

Though a bittersweet weight was lifted off her it felt like a slap to Jaune's own face. Knowing it wasn't that long ago he felt the same way about himself.

"Why would you say that, Theresa? you're in Prometheus already." Jaune said, the hurt was there.

The torrent of feelings continued as she explained. "My mother is the vice-councilwoman, and a provost of Prometheus. I could have easily been given that spot." a more bitter and raw side of Theresa surfaced. "I trained. Ever since Via I trained while my mother worked. Trained because I don't know what happened in Via but it scared me. Scaring me from living the life I wanted, to be adventurous and talk to many people. I wanted to become a Hunter, like my late father before me. But even now…" she stopped short of saying more, her mind became a jumble mess of emotions that wanted to pour out unconditionally.

Jaune heard her well, but there was something he wanted to know. "Do you regret your team, Theresa?"

The muddled state of her mind settled for being plain surprised. "I..." Theresa fumbled only that.

Jaune continued. "I don't regret my team, but for a while I regretted that they had me. Initially I didn't feel like I belong either, they were all better than me like everyone else in Beacon, but they were still my team, my friends. They had to put through a lot for me, but at the end they accepted me. They had accepted me all along."

The small girl contemplated. "I just wished that my team was more open, that I could open up more to them like I do to you and Ruby. I want to actually speak."

"You spoke volumes already Theresa. You just have to say what is on your mind to your team. For better or worse, you all will still be a team. It's all in the trust and bond."

Jaune walked up to her placing a hand on her white hooded shoulder, trying to have her clear attention.

"I heard you're training with Ruby. Sometimes my teammates are busy and I battle with her too; we're totally nineteen to twenty and her skirt is on fire if she says anything else. And when your teammates are busy you could battle me too. Trust me, I'm no pro but I can handle myself." Jaune winked.

Theresa stared awed struck, then for the first time in a long time; she giggled. "Your battles are cool."

"To be sure," Charles said after clearing another rock, then he gently punched Jaune's shoulder, him flinching slightly. "Jaune is a cool guy too, very likely not afraid of anything."

"Well _not_ true." Jaune modestly admitted right away.

"Right, but I think what we're all afraid of is not eating on time. Dinner is upon us and we still got a small plot filled with scattered stones," Charles slapped his hands together. "Double time, let's hop to it!"

"Right!" Theresa shouted, much to the-welcomed-surprise of the two others. She giggled at their faces and ran ahead to pick up as much rocks as she could.

Following suit the Sheriff Deputy headed to do the same before Jaune reached for his shoulder and stopping him.

"Hey, do you want to give me your question now?" he asked, after all: An Arc keeps his word.

Charles snorted. "Heh Right. Now answer me without elaborating, just a yes or no: Did you used your Semblance when you battled Pyrrha earlier?"

"W-what?" Jaune carefully dissected the question to see if he misheard it. "No." he blurted.

While Charles looked satisfied with his simple answer Jaune in turn wasn't going to let it go without expounding on it. Or why he was asked that in the first place, Jaune sought to turn his bewilderment around on Charles.

"No! why did you ask?"

Charles turned around, raising his eyebrow and contemplated. He muttered something too thin to be heard. "No offense, but you look pretty graceless when you fought, but you always landed right on target. Maybe because Pyrrha is someone with a reputation, but you look deathly unperformed, and yet _somehow_ you won." the emphasis was clear.

"Yeah…" Jaune said daunted. "It was a fair fight and we said we give it our all...wait." anger kindled as he considered Charles's words. "Are you trying to say Pyrrha set me up to win?"

The Sheriff Deputy mouth slightly agape, he appeared mindful but then flared anger. "What I _want_ to say is that trust is important here. I don't know you very much but I know that you're under my guide, and more importantly you are the leader of my siblings' team. Don't know whom but I feel _and_ think that either you or Pyrrha have a troubled conscience."

Jaune felt abashed. There was something troubling his mind, and he felt ashamed to throw anger at Charles to hide it. For many months it had troubled him that he didn't know the extent of his own Aura or its true power. The frustration that the innate ability was out of his control fueled the fear that it would be detriment his own hard work that he honed. The fact that he didn't know how he won exemplified that.

It was a talk of insight and he wanted to clear the air. "I don't know what my Semblance is."

"Jaune, you don't know your Semblance?" Theresa joined the latter part of the conversation as she added to the rock pile, unaware of the curt argument earlier.

Jaune smiled ruefully. "Heck, until I met Pyrrha I thought 'Aura' was a foreign word. Short and shield is all what I heard from my family. And I thought that was enough. Weapons, Aura, training, and allies. I don't think I know what is enough."

"Sounds like there one thing missing on that assessment," Charles and Theresa shared a glance. They both grinned. "What is Jaune Arc?"

"Answered that and you'll know your Semblance." Theresa said.

Jaune was a little more cheerful. "So what are you again, Theresa?"

The girl smiled and pivoted while staring at the large amount of stones, precarious unsafe. She inhaled and glowed red. Theresa then ran up the uneven mound as easy as traversing a flat surface. The top was loose and wobbly with many jagged surfaces protruding all around. Yet she was lighter than air at the apex.

Theresa whipped her white cape as she turn to look at the boys.

"I'm who dares." she said unabashed.

* * *

With the workload made easier (and faster) by friendly hands, the day came and went.

That evening reward was yielded with dinner-again, courtesy of the VIP. Fresh salads, thick broth soup, chicken casserole, and black tea to wash it all down. Smiles and laughter ended it on a pleasant note.

While all of JNPR would be recognized as deputies, only Ren and Nora actually stayed true to life to that title. The biggest wrongdoers that they encountered were a duo of troublesome kids causing a racket, though not as loud as the Valkyrie. The sleepy village too tight-knit to produce any real crime, even when they had the opportunity to chose another Sheriff to shadow in another village, they would always take this mission over anything.

Pyrrha however wished the situation was different. She found it fulfilling yes, but took no kind of enjoyment in being in charge beyond her professional face. Back in Mistral being in a team or group meant working as equals during action, and as it is she found her own team pleasantly-albeit unique-familiar. The cold stares from the Aegis personnel irked her. But still she held on the words Jaune used to reassured her; although, to her it was bittersweet.

She, Ren, and Nora were discharged for the day and went off to sleep. Jaune however stayed behind, following contracted workmen from the village as they mapped out where improvements needed to be made in the estate. Jaune was no stranger to this type of work back at his home village. Although he never thought he would do drudge work again, Jaune was glad to make the place look a little better.

_'An Arc is whatever they need be.'_ he tried to come up with his own proverb. "I like it." he whispered.

Meanwhile Charles headed back ahead of Jaune to pick up Doc. Last he heard the old Sheriff was talking to Corvus, and he knew _how_ the conversations with them usually went. The young man was careful to not wake the sleeping members of NPR while he crossed the corridors, evidently his fears went unfounded.

As Charles got to the end of the hall towards the yellow light emitting from the doorway he could hear rowdy laughing. He poke his head into the room and to no surprise shook his head with happiness written plainly on his face.

Empty beer cans were placed randomly on the wooden table or on the tatami floor, Doc laid on his back, eyes shut while groaning and holding his forehead. The big body-type finally had some use for Corvus as he was still sitting upright. Rosy cheeks, drinking a can and snickering at the old man.

Corvus turn to Charles and beckon him to come in. He then turn back to Doc, "Hey drunken buzzard, your caretaker is here. Leo Glenwood wake up!"

"It's alright, It ain't nothing I can handle, him and his choice of physical therapy." Charles snickered, he headed to grab the struggling old man from the ground. Got him upright on his braced foot and wobbly arm over his shoulder for support. Making sure to take the large hunting gun the old Sheriff called his weaponized crutch too.

"One day I'm," ***hic*** "Going out drink this fool under the table. You'll be with the one with the freaking headache!" Doc made a sluggish empty threat towards the laughing Corvus.

"Yeah, yeah, Come on now, let's get you home."

"**Not-the-drink-talking!** but I...love you Charles." Doc teasingly matted up his rusty hair. "Like...the son I never had." he mumbled drunkenly.

Charles snorted and flicked something wet off his eye. "Yeah I know _dad_, I know." he grinned. "But you still smell to high heaven."

"Hey Basalt, where is the Jaune fellow anyway?" Corvus asked, his first coherent thought of the night.

"He was a long ways behind me." Charles said. "He should be back soon."

* * *

"Pyrrha…"

The honeyed voice snared her out of her subconscious. Pyrrha woke with an alarmed gasp, her eyes opened and adjusted to the darken room. She sat upright while her conscious played catch up, and then she remembered the voice of him clear as day having call her. But he wasn't there.

The only one in the room was Nora in the sleeping mat next to her; whimpering to her own dreams. After a full minute Pyrrha relaxed her tense body and frown, she just chalked up the voice as the outcome of a struggling mind.

"Pyrrha…"

Her head immediately jerked towards the sliding door, just a small opening but she saw him piercing through the darkness. Jaune, with his shaggy blond hair and doleful blue eyes stared at her.

"Pyrrha," he said. "Follow me, walk to me."

The voice of his sounded distant and hypnotic. It should have bothered her, but his familiar face assuaged any doubt. She tied the bronze strand on her red night dress, grabbing just her boots without thinking of any danger.

Ears burned in the cold midnight air.

Jaune took his stroll through the vacant streets on curfew. Any villager that saw him would not the question a lone person out and about with the lackluster authoritative oval badge on his right breastplate. A right bestowed by him Charles through Doc, as to the rest of team too.

On the sleeping village he didn't expect to see anybody in the candle-lamp lit streets than Charles doing watchman patrols on his own. But by chance he saw a pajama clad Pyrrha wandering the streets, calling his name, heading to the border to the cliffs. It was like she was chasing a ghost; hypnotized with purpose.

Unknown to him it was a plan with sinister purpose.

All according to plan, and as much as the White Fang Captain hated it, it was not her call. Nevada stood behind the cupola of the village's one-room school, a small brick building that served tall enough to oversee the area while waiting for the next plan of action. She awaited like a gargoyle minding conflicted thoughts before a faint sweet smell hit her nose.

Sniffing twice it led her to the blond boy jogging towards the cliffs, calling out Pyrrha. "Oh, No...Jaune." Nevada said plaintively.

But the White Fang member wasn't the only one who had noticed something wrong in the air.

Like the day before Theresa had a lingering feeling of something plotting. She couldn't understand the abstract suspicion much less put her finger on it. She allotted herself answers trying explain it; Seeing it as just nervousness rather than premonition, an anxiety fueled by being in a place she knew nothing off and with guards that didn't see her past a directive.

It was an all well known feeling she felt almost all her life; that is until Beacon. But Theresa vehemently denied it was simply that, and somehow she felt it connected to her friends-Jaune and his team. Her mind paused as the notion of friends became her focus. JNPR and by extension Ruby came to mind without effort, but not her own team. Not team JOLT.

And again Theresa vehemently denied something that her heart wanted to speak out loud.

Theresa ignored the thoughts and got up from her large bed to the door. She waited silently as she heard the guards making there patrols outside her bedroom. Jaune helped her and she wanted to help him, and other than helping her out of her shell Jaune reminded Theresa of her side that was thought of to be long lost. Her trouble-making impish side. Donning her combat skirt with pride and getting her halberd, she hopped into the loose roof tile that she found out about earlier that day and escaped the estate.

* * *

"Dang, how much did y'all drink?" Charles joked as he carried the slumbering and obnoxiously snoring Sheriff on his shoulder. "Doc weighs more than usual-huh?" He almost collided with the broad back of Corvus leaning against the doorway, dimly glaring at a woman in front of his home.

The brunette woman stoically stared back, she was dressed in all black with sweater jacket, pants, and boots. She just stood her ground, soundless and being studious with her sharp brown eyes.

"Well you don't look intimidating at all!" Charles quipped, a hint of nervousness to come. He settled down the inebriated Doc in an uncomfortable position in the hallway.

"That's what I said." Corvus let out a light belch. "Let's see if she talks."

"Bran Corvus of Vale." The woman said with utmost profession. "I'm a woman who is on a mission to tie up loose ends, and I need answers from you on a certain someone in order to do so."

"Okay?" Corvus said simply, still inebriated himself.

The woman turn her eyes to scanned the house with scrutiny. "I only need you. The four others can stay."

"Four? whose miss-" Charles muttered.

Corvus scrunched his nose in displeasure. "Good. Because they're weren't going anywhere." he said. "Listen, don't be short with me. You come here all menacing like, (and trust me since you probably know me that's basically my old profession) and you come here peddling some bull about answers without even saying that you won't harm anybody? Get real."

"I chiefly speak tactfully so I can have as much leverage as I need."

Corvus sighed. "The old 'I never promised that', huh? Old hat." he slightly turn to Charles. "Wake up the kids, and get your gun ready."

The Sheriff Deputy scurried into the hallway.

"So you're going to throw your young into the fray too?" she said.

"I know my children, and I know him too. They know you and your bull ain't right. And I know if you try anything on me, well it won't sit pretty with them."

The woman was passively threatening. "Then I'll do what I can to make you talk. I gave up my humanity long ago, because my world and the survival of my people matter more."

"I see. Now I see that's no bull, even if your talking doesn't make a lick of sense to me. What's your name?"

"Yuki Kai."

Corvus smiled, stepping aside. "Well Yuki Kai, you're about to get-"

"Smashed!" the pajama dressed Nora cried out as she zip past the doorway with her warhammer swinging towards the stranger's knees.

Yuki effortlessly avoided her swing, leaping backwards a good distance.

With Ren provided back up Nora leaped straight into the air, growling a battle cry and coming down with a powerful swing. The woman simply stood her ground indifferently and simply raised her hand. The air charged with unknown energy and an audible hiss came of it, Nora saw it weird and saw nothing of it as she continued, that is until she was suddenly facing her own family.

Nora somehow changed direction mid-air, Ren who was in equal shock leaped at her, grabbing her by the waist and using his momentum to twist her around and launch her back to Yuki. Nora swung down again only for the hammer to be caught by the woman's hands, the shockwave still carried the blow that cracked the ground and boomed the air.

The head of Magnhild groaned and wobbled, Nora held onto the shaft letting herself dangle by it, her eyes stayed silently glues to the hands holding down the hammer. "Whoa…" she saw as wonder and not bewilderment. They were not human hands as the energetic girl remembered as but shiny dark claws with a series of orange lines that pulsated. The woman herself looked visibly strained, like she was putting a lot of power behind it, and it showed as she winced and red blood started coming down her nose.

Nora still stared at awe, rather her silly antics were to preoccupy her opponent while Ren snuck up for his own attack. But Yuki already anticipated it. Seemingly out of nowhere a black spade-ended tail arose from her back and latched onto Nora's leg, grabbing her and tossing her and Magnhild at Ren knocking them both away.

A gunshot rang out, Yuki instantly slapped her right arm, covering the warm wound and choking down a muffled pained howl. She turn to see Charles aim his revolver at her. It was a minor superficial graze, a warning shot. He was a picture of surprise as he saw the blood; thinking that an attacker would have least have their Aura activated.

"I suggest you give up on whatever it is you're trying to do." Charles kept steady with his aim. "Your arms up, **now**."

Yuki silently did so, letting go of her wound and slowly raising her arms up in the air, then her left hand flicked once putting Charles a little on edge. Not that he could do nothing about it. His revolver screeched and disintegrated. Charles was left helpless, Yuki instantly appeared next to him as she grasped his neck and held him against her back making Ren and Nora stop their charge. Corvus who gathered a set weapons lowered his steel bat and slowly set his rifle on the veranda floor.

"Do we have an understanding?" Yuki said, Charles struggled under her hold.

Corvus snarled. "What answers do you want?"

"Where is Raven Branwen."

The man's eyes widen, there was an understanding. "Raven resides in the village of Jade, north of Vacuo. That's all I know." Yuki coldly continued to stare at him, contemplating while Charles growled in frustration.

Charles took advantage of her thinking and directed a powerful kick towards her ankle, she hissed in pain while he scrambled to the ground. Corvus quickly scooped up the rifle again and threw it at Charles while he rushed to whack her with his bat. She ducked and avoided the metallic swings as she retreated backwards.

Charles aimed and fired rounds at her, putting the more present danger into her attention, she raised her hand again and a screech emanated the air which shattered the bullets before they even hit her. But by diverting her attention it left her vulnerable to Corvus who smashed his bat against her side which had her gasp. He went for another hit only for her to struck the metal bat with her hand, shattering it except the handle; which had a surprise in store for her.

A compacted shotgun revealed itself at the base, he fired the hot pellets striking at her. Or would have struck her. The more gunfire that impacted the more it revealed a suspend grey hexagon pattern covering that surrounded Yuki whole.

"Just what the hell?" Corvus was lost for words. Charles, Ren, and Nora gathered around the woman.

Yuki gradually was losing her calm demeanor. The grey covering fragmented, spreading and mixing into the air around them. They didn't take noticed until she flicked her hand again, then they were all push into ground with great force; feeling like a punch just crushed into their stomachs.

The woman calmly walked towards the center while they reeled in pain, all the while eyeing Corvus. "I can tell you're telling the truth. Not very useful truth." she raised her hand flicking her finger which foamed into a grey blob which had a life of its own as it broke away to resemble ants scurrying on top of each other. As if stroking an invisible wall she slid her finger down leaving a trail of the animated substance hovering on the air, "But still, I can't leave loose ends. And neither you or this village will matter."

"Say that again!" Doc bellowed. She turn to see the old man standing in the doorway. "I'm the Sheriff of this village, and so long as I'm standing nobody is going to say it doesn't matter!" he raised his forearm crutch, the metallic shield plating around the pole shifted and revealed a long smoothbore barrel underneath causing Yuki to react in horror.

Doc exposed the trigger on the grip. "Taste my freakin hangover!" an explosive round roared out of the barrel into the stunned woman, it impacted and exploded, she was thrown across the ground skipping like a pebble.

After the dust settled they saw the same grey substance splotched across the air suspending around Yuki. Amazingly, she still managed to gradually stand up, even if she started to lose her balance.

They were all mesmerized as they saw her different in appearance. Her face was covered in bright red vein-like marks fringed with bleaching skin, her brown iris turn into a mixing pattern of red and yellow.

"Just what the hell?" Corvus said again, her sight was gruesome and it reminded him of Grimm.

She said nothing as she scanned them one last time, the grey substance then retreated into her. Then her index foamed again the grayish blob as she swiped at the air, creating a swirling black void that materialized next to her in which she entered it. Her and the void disappeared without further interference.

* * *

Pyrrha called out to him in increasingly erratic matter. No matter how much she tried, his name stayed stagnate in the cold, and was left with the cruel sight of his ever marching back leading her into the dangerous road.

At first she found it shockingly odd that Jaune had asked her to walk with him in the dead of night, and stranger still in why she didn't question it as she left the door. The little voice of reason was eclipsed to silence by even bigger mental presence; a burden conscience. Pyrrha had humored him from the switchback to the village and out the border cliff fringed road beyond. Clumsily thinking this might have been a walk alone together to unwind from the day; yes, maybe a coy romantic gesture of a goodnight kiss to go along with it.

But deep down her reasons for going along with this bizarre outing was more of guilt than anything.

All because she still felt culpable for not helping Jaune meet the expectations that she expected to achieve under her teaching. The fight he had with Yang still unnerved her, and the guilt grew without therapy to refute it. She felt it breaking a promise if she didn't try her absolute best without fail, a promise made long ago to the only other person who saw her as equal. A boy taken too soon.

A young Pyrrha saw as punishment for not accepting the age old cultural dogma that build ancient Mistral. Power was everything in the home Kingdom, which in turn pushed herself to obtain it. To her dismay It only achieved to isolate her from people rather than keep them. After everything she was determined to never let that happen again, to stop feeling sorry and do something.

Her remorse, fear, and rationality finally had her end this.

Pyrrha marched up ahead and she raised her voice. "Jaune! This has gone on long enough! please stop right now." there was a splinter of hope as he did but it withered away as he still not faced her. "What is this Jaune? this is not you! Have you gone mad?" _'have I?'_ her own voice echoed. "this whole thing is creepy, please talk to me! this isn't you." she said dejectedly.

"Then what_ am_ I?"

The meager courage, the burning bravado, finally fanned out after he spoke. He pivoted, in almost supernatural-like precision, finally facing her. He was eerily uncanny, Pyrrha couldn't quite fathom what was wrong with him; but there was malice behind his face.

"Oh, do you _really_ know me, Pyrrha?" he sardonically questioned her. "Could you even understand me when you don't even understand yourself?"

Pyrrha felt an unearthly shiver; different from the night. "What do you mean?" she felt herself drift back into the lull of confusion before pushing back. "What is this?" Pyrrha fought back with her own accusation. "You are _not_ Jaune!" her cold breath accompanied her shout.

A devilish grin appeared. "But I'm **real** enough." He started to saunter over to her. "I'm as real as the noisy sounds in the back of your head. Everybody has something to hide, and a truth to behold. You owe everybody who believed in you, admired you, and yes," he pointed at his chest. "even the one who loves you, the truth of Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha's breathing rapidly doubled, glancing at her sides. "This must be a dream. You and all, just an awful..."

"Call it whatever you want to rationalized it as, Pyrrha." he stopped next to her, and tapped her forehead harshly, startling her. "But _I'm_ as real as your conscious."

"I-"

Hands clapped. "Think of it as therapy, Pyrrha. After all we are in a relationship, and those have to start with honesty. So tell me tell you: who is the invincible girl? The untouchable warrior from Mistral. I must be _real_ lucky to have a partner like you; helping others, helping me. Must be all that training and sheer will power you have in order to be able to have such a flawless record." his hands clapped again; Pyrrha flinched. "or maybe there is something more?"

Pyrrha stayed still as he circled around her, unkind eyes silently beckoning. Until finally. "The world is that of constant uncertainty, of ever changing faith, that's why I need every advantage given to me." Pyrrha turn to face him; visage fierce. "That's why I use it. I use my polarity Semblance to change my faith and seal what I want."

"I see." the obnoxious laugh rattled the night. "Spoken like a true follower of the **D****imayn.** Though you live a dual-life to hide that fact. Just showing off the lifestyle of a Huntress who only uses conventional means to fight." the browbeating continued. "oh, hey! we've just made progress after you admitted to the truth. Do you feel better? Can you look into these baby-blues and feel better? No? well there is more progress to be made then."

Small tears started running down, her will started to break. "Please stop." her voice became tiny.

"But we can't Pyrrha! this is just going to eat you up until you're a bumbling mess by the time the tournament comes; Don't that beat all?! So let's see the source, why do you try so much harder than all the others to become the invincible girl of Mistral."

Pyrrha felt herself weakening; her heart wanted to scream the truth she always wanted to spill out without the fear and shame.

Then...

"I didn't want to lose you like I did Leander!" Pyrrha delivered with so much energy she became breathless and hoarse. "You two are so alike. No, we're so alike Jaune. All I ever wanted is to be known for the hard work I put through, in the western part of the Kingdom where you're invisible if you're weak, where you're friendless. And Leander understood that and me. We thought we could make it with our own strength alone, But we failed. And I failed when I couldn't save him with my strength. Then you started to think the same, and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you fail; I had to take faith into my own hands."

"But you did let me fail, Pyrrha. Just today. How many times are you going to tip the scales by adjusting my sword to the right direction?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've waited so long to not be alone anymore, to finally have something so meaningful after all this time. I've lived an invention of believing in Aura is might like the rest of the Dimayn while tricking opponents into thinking it was all me. After you confessed your love to me I was so happy, to have something real after so long. But then I saw the doubt in you. Yesterday when you said we couldn't really be together until you proven yourself an equal because you were scared of losing me, I was disheartened. Still, you told me to give it my all. And I did, your swordsmanship has become exceptional but we're still leagues apart; only with Aura and Semblance could we really be equals."

"Wow, Pyrrha." He feinted surprise. "You sully all that just to keep me around. Boy, I must really suck."

"No!" she shouted. "You're a swordsman of untested caliber! I only use my Semblance sparsely. You carried every blow with weight, took every advantage that was presented to you, even as far as smiting me with a kiss to achieve a victory at the very end." she said tentatively and tender.

It only set him to smirk derisively. "I guess I just have a taste for kissing liars then hmm? Well there is all but the sober end of the therapy. The revelation of Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible girl who is so hellbent on keeping the ugliness away she controls every aspect of her life. Some introspection, though I could just as easily and simply pin you down as **the liar**. I mean, how do we even know you got to Beacon legit? I mean, I'm scrawny but at least I know I sure did."

Her eyes grew large, aware that claim held no ground. "No, you're wrong." she narrowed a glare. "You got into Beacon with forged transcripts. I _know_ that." her confidence grew again after being demolished. The guilt-ridden conversation had held in daze no longer. Pyrrha glowered. "You're real but you are **not** Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

And her defiance was paid with the genuine deal whose voice welcomed her. As soon as Jaune hurried to them, drawing his sword and shield, interposing in between them as the double back away, she knew he was the real one.

"Jaune," joy resounded from her.

His face lighten from the harden willful expression he had for his doppelganger. Slightly facing her. "Pyrrha, you know better than to hangout with cheap knock-offs. After all, you got the real deal here."

It earn her a small, teary chuckle. The light moment from the danger emanating from the double approaching them. "Cute." he said, chuckling as well.

"Pyrrha." Jaune whispered, getting her attention as he lifted up his right foot with 'Right' written on it. "Just in case." he said.

But the double caught wind of their precaution. "Oh, please. Like I'm disgracing myself by trying that old, tired trick." he rolled his eyes. "But you don't get to choose to shoot the fake one here. We're not done here Pyrrha Nikos. You still have to face your fears and accept the outcome: of losing someone." a metallic Kanabo materialized in his hands. The real Jaune raised his shield and weapon as the double had his sights on him. "Time to die, Chicken-chick!"

The double leaped over to him, attempting the slammed down the heavy-club. Jaune showed no hesitation in guarding himself from it, but Pyrrha knew that kind of weapon would be devastating to his shield and him. She pushed him aside as he protested in surprise, using her Semblance to push the club away, but instead it pushed the double entirely.

Pained screeching was heard as the double took a different form, grey pieces started scattering around the air and a smaller figure landed on the ground. Colorado performed an annoyed grinned as more grey pieces started falling off and vaporizing all around her.

"Damn, Youkai tech can't handle Semblance, huh." Colorado muttered.

They were both astonished by the whole thing, even more so than they recognized her as an exchange student from Haven that was fighting alongside them not to long ago. They didn't get time to ask questions as Jaune heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind, he turn and guarded as blind gunfire peppered the shield and area around them.

A cape figure flew over them and landed next to Colorado. With the White Fang long on the back their cape, it didn't take speculation to figure out whose side they were on.

"So came to keep little old me company, huh?" the twin-tail redhead said.

Nevada served her snarl. "This is your mindgames?" the disgust was evident.

"I'm very effective at therapy; you already seen evidence of my work." Colorado's enjoyment disgusted Nevada even more. "Pitiful opinions aside, I still have work to do. You take him; I don't want interruptions."

Knowing the fight was ahead of them, Jaune handed pushed his shield into Pyrrha's hands. Taken aback she then accepted with a knowing grin that matched his.

Both then charged ahead to meet the enemy head on. Pyrrha sped towards Colorado who preemptively swung her club while Pyrrha rolled under to hit her head-on with the shield, Jaune however stopped short of Nevada who took out her two carbines fitted battle-ax heads on the muzzles.

His sword waived, almost losing his grip as he realized with a soft whimper that he didn't have a shield to defend himself. Nevada gave him a sympathetic sigh to his pitiable predicament. She languidly raised her guns and fired a concentrate spray on his sword, trying to avoid him. Bullets graze off the steel as he calmed his panicked mind and charged forward to jab.

Nevada secured her right ax. Sword and ax bounced off each other, Nevada indented to hit him with the blunt side of her ax in an attempt to knock him out quickly. She raised her ax one handed in order to do so, instead underestimated him as he grabbed her right hand and leverage himself to kick her face. The White Fang captain growled at the hit and swung wildly in return; for whatever reason his opponent wasn't given it her all, and he took advantage.

Jaune feinted a jab at her but instead tipped his point to hook the curved bit and with powerful backward swing threw the ax off of her grasp. Nevada was left disarmed, and Jaune took his chance to deliver a blunt blow of his own and ram a hit on her stomach with his sword hilt.

It left her gasping, and Colorado angry as she dealt her own battle. "Damn it Nevada! I said take care of him! quit fooling around and put him under!"

Nevada ignored her chastising and grabbed her other double-headed ax. Two handed she swung more fiercely, Jaune stayed collective and saw chances to parry each blow with heavy weight.

Meanwhile Colorado took a second too late to counter a brutal knee to the cheek; reddening her pale skin. With the shield, Pyrrha pushed away her club to land a solid stomp across Colorado's belly. The antagonistic girl knew Pyrrha would be trouble even without her Semblance. Counting on her partner to keep her on lock-down, her own weapon became a disadvantage, Colorado hoped to even the odds with a few calculating hits. If it was up to her, she would've ended the invincible girl already.

Colorado carelessly tried to land a hit, instead the club was suspended and held off. "It would seem that faith had yield you an obstacle." Colorado tried hard to push against the hum of Pyrrha's power. "Your ugliness as caught up to you. Though I know not what you and your motivations are, but I must commend you on your twisted therapy; it's good to let the truth out."

The other redhead smirked, tilting her head, blinked once to reveal her amber irises turn pale pink. It made Pyrrha feel a chill. Then a loud building roar ignited from the inner workings of the club itself, a stream of sweltering, thrusting fire appeared off the flat square head of the Kanabo, Pyrrha couldn't push the incoming club as it smashed against her.

She rolled across the road, dangerously close to the cliffs. Colorado made her way over the laid girl, Pyrrha grunted as the girl hovered over her, her eyes their normal amber. "You say it's good to have the truth out; but are you going to tell him? Trust him? let's set up an example: I'm going to hit you very hard, but fifty-fifty, are you going to use your Semblance or your boyfriend's shield to maybe protect you?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as Colorado slowly raised her club. Pyrrha did not contemplate; the shield stayed down and she raised her arm outstretched. Colorado became amused, she blinked and this time amber became brown. A white flash blinded Pyrrha temporarily. "Trick question." Colorado said, reveling in seeing Pyrrha panic stricken as she puts away her hand to see the club smash across her. She tumbled towards the cliffs, landing against the fences which shook and some fell apart, falling into the valley below.

Sword carried ax high and low as Jaune blocked every half-hearted attempt from Nevada. It was child's play and he could see the reluctance behind her mask. The thought of attempting to talk to her in a way of ending this peacefully occurred to him, until he saw Pyrrha being toss against the dangerous wooden fence.

Jaune internally screamed her name, instead it was chock by a grunt as Nevada delivered a blunt hit to his blade. He needed to end this quick. Nevada moved swiftly and shrewdly, she did not leave any openings to be hooked again. Press for time, acting dangerous came to mind. Jaune feinted a parry for an incoming hit, instead he moved his sword away and twisted his chest piece towards it, horror spread across Nevada's face, trying to divert it too late, the blade pierced the armor but bounced off at the edge.

He took the element of surprise and smashed the broadside of the sword against her side; she fared the brunt better than most but it left her stunned. But Jaune wasn't finished. He planted his sword into the ground and gripped the pommel to gain leverage to crash a kick on her head. Nevada went down soundly, disarmed.

Jaune's victory didn't last soon. Colorado appeared in between them, she lugged the heavy club and hit him across the shoulder before he could react, Jaune was sent flying towards Pyrrha, his body slowed and hit the same rickety fence, the section collapse leaving them just a head apart from the edge.

Nevada shakily raised her head, "N-no, Jau-" she cried in pain as Colorado stomped her right on the White Fang logo.

"Adam gave me permission to give you that. Don't think your brothers in the White Fang haven't seen your lack of will." Nevada cried out more as she deepen the stomp. "Like I told you in front of your so called 'friends' weeks ago: _some_ people need to learn _their_ place."

Colorado unsympathetically walked away, she beelined her way to the immobilized couple, their faith was at her hands. Both were weak and struggling to pull themselves up, feeling the funnel of wind and the unreal feeling of the steep drop just inches from their head. Jaune came in and out of his discombobulation, but the clear gleeful animosity in the girl raising the club over him was clear.

He just wordless stared as the hit came down, he flinched, then open his eyes to see Colorado doing a struggle of her own. The frustrated girl growled trying to bring the deadly blow in. Then his sight laid over to Pyrrha extending her arm with strain on her face. The audible hum that was present around the club started to fade.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune said, confuse on what he was seeing.

Her focus on the enemy lessen, her Aura did too, the internal mechanism and jetting fire from the club roaring against her Semblance went unnoticed by her. "Jaune...I'm sor-" She voluntarily directed the hit that was meant for him to herself.

Pyrrha heard the screams from Jaune howling against the high winds as she dropped below, the green from the forest below inch closer every second. Rapidly descending she was without thoughts, but then her eyes registered a gleam on the steep rock walls. Someone she never expected to see.

Theresa ran as fast as she could on the vertical wall, determined face she sprinted an extra burst of energy. She then presented her halberd's shaft towards Pyrrha. "Grab on!" she shouted. But Pyrrha knew the moment to grab it had already passed, she concentrated her remaining Aura over to her hand and a hum appeared.

The pink-eye girl saw her using power it was weak, but she used her own strength and momentum to toss Pyrrha back towards the edge, Theresa running up towards it as well.

On top Colorado sense incoming opponents and retreated back as Pyrrha and Theresa came out of the edge and landed defiantly at her. Jaune's mouth was feebly; confuse, relief, and another underlying emotion was present.

Colorado snarled, clearly annoyed. Nevada limped over to her, grunting all the way, she then pressed her lips to whistle towards the adjacent forest. Inside the tree lines an orange glow emanated then a ball of plasma exploded the ground in between the imposing groups. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Theresa shielded their eyes, and by the time the smoke cleared Colorado and Nevada were gone.

The tensive event felt yet to be over. Theresa ran up ahead, Pyrrha felt her body collapsed as her breathing wore her down. Relief did not come for her, or for Jaune. He was still on his back, huddled next to her as she glance at him.

Her heart broke further.

"Pyrrha," the undeniable hurt was written his face.

"Why?" he sadly asked.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Well a lot stuff happened. And who is Nina? What does Yuki want with Raven? ****

****Pyrrha past will be further explored in the sequels have in mind.****

****Next chapter will focus on Jaune and Yang. ****

****Read and Review if you please.****


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Take Flight

****Author's Note:I've wanting to write this chapter for a good time. Especially the end part.  
****

****Hope you enjoy. ****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Sixteen: Take Flight**

Yang began to get accustomed to the hundreds of gallons of water smashing over her head and body. Wearing only her yellow tank-top and black shorts, she enjoyed the weird freedom from her thoughts as the waterfall cleaned sweat and dirt off her body after a hard day.

It has been nearly a full week since she accepted Raven's guidance; an acceptance that followed deep thinking. For the first part of the week, it was nothing but petty quarrels with attitude adjustments from the stubborn and impatient Yang. The 'training' as Raven puts it, wasn't quite what the teenager had expected it to be. All it was a myriad of tedious housework that just tested her ego.

"Don't tell me: all this stupid work is just cleverly planned training to help me?" Yang mocked during the fourth day. "Should I wax your car next, Sensei?"

Raven glared at her whimsical smile. "No." she said simply. "It is to help you have some humility and to shift your behavior to the right direction. The free service is an added bonus to benefit me." she mocked back. But Raven would bring up the opportunity for real training whenever her niece would challenge her.

"Or you can go back to doing chores. So what would you chose for now? Fight or Flight?" Raven presented.

And everyday Yang would take the challenge; and lose soon after. Which each passing, the blond bruiser's smug smile would get smaller. But she was a smart girl, and after a few days Yang learned to choke down her ego.

After raking the autumn leafs from a forest around the temporary camp that would give Forever Fall a run for its money, she achieved an epiphany that swallowed her pride once she realized why she was here. Her battle here wasn't against antagonistic foes, it was a battle to better herself: for her sister, family, friends, and for Yang Xiao Long.

After some time in the waterfall edge, her thin clothes were oversaturated and heavy, and her hair straighten by the sheer force. Raven advised her to meditate under the crushing and isolated falls. She told her the weight would be like the weight of the world, and from there she would find calm emptiness where her thoughts would become worth to her. Raven told Yang she was already a smart girl, and that she already knew what she needed to hear; they were inside her mind, and all that was left was to turn the mass of unorganized words into a mantra to live by.

Done meditating for the day, she was careful not to slip off the smooth rock platform like before, (She swears it never happened, ever!). While the waterfall served its intended purpose of emptying the mind, it was an awesome way to wash off after a relentless day of manual labor. Right now she felt hunger and vain. Her stomach growled as she squeezed the excessive water of her beautiful blond locks.

Footsteps followed the subsequent disturbance of pebbles on the river bank. Upon looking Yang saw Raven still wearing her stoic face holding a lunker of a river fish over her shoulder.

"I brought dinner." she said, completely deadpan.

* * *

**Beacon**

For a week, it has been utterly insufferable for a certain group of prominent Hunters-in-training.

One suffering in hostile silence was Jaune Arc.

Unsurprisingly, the mission on the village ended much earlier than expected. After the attacks Theresa was quickly transported out, and sent back to Beacon. Gossip and murmurs spread through the village which only served to fire Jaune's already taxing grievance. Through video-cam he practically begged Professor Goodwitch to cancel the mission; Doc, Charles, and Corvus all back up his wish to lessen an infraction on his abilities and performance. In the end Goodwitch only did so because she already had her hands tied up with the Vale council, who were breathing down on the necks of her and the rest who were loyal to Ozpin.

It was a somber return to Beacon for JNPR. Jaune deliberately shun himself from his team as much as he could for the first days. He would spend it alone in anger and frustration, a dilemma that followed him to his sparring battles that would end with his opponents' victory.

But over time as Jaune was able to cool his head, he realized he was being detrimental to his team. For Pyrrha-and the rest-it was not as they hoped. His attempt of salvaging bonds was bitter and unfeeling, his forced ecstatic words were just ash to them. Jaune was not the same goofy blond as before but a stranger trying to command them. He was still holding back something.

Classes became as cringe-worthy as Professor Port's egocentric stories. But to his credit, he managed to keep a chipper tone in face of the bad rep the lustrous Hunter academy have been getting lately.

Jaune stayed quiet; mindlessly writing down notes until they became chicken scratch. It hurt Pyrrha, right now she didn't know if she was his girlfriend; feeling like the title of his partner and teammate was just that, a title. The champion was conflicted with a multitude of convictions and personal desires that made her until now.

Deep inside she felt no wrong in using her Semblance. She refuse to believe that her setting up the odds was wrong: the firm believes were deeply rooted in her. And her love for Jaune was too deep. The day before leaving for the mission, If he had lost the battle, he would've never had the confidence to lead the mission or stay with her; both as her partner and love. And so she used her Semblance to push it to her favor. Pyrrha didn't want to lose him; like she lost another similar boy so long ago in her childhood. The therapy of Colorado hadn't changed her mind of her strict code at all. And the fact that she was willing go as far as sacrificing herself for him, had Jaune perturbed by her willfulness, and willingness to evade the pressing matter as well. Making both stalemate on each others' inquiries.

"Jaune, please talk." Pyrrha pleaded next him in the middle of class.

Jaune didn't look at her as he wrote. "Sit somewhere else." he said affirmatively.

Pyrrha was stubborn more than anyone gave her credit for. "Please Jaune, I want to talk. Please say yes, just once." the hurt in her voice was heartbreaking. Jaune did slightly turn; his eyes filled with silent disdain.

"I already told you my answer." he said, sounding hoarse.

"Jaune..."

"I'm _not_ a stupid bumpkin, Pyrrha. I put two and two together when I got over the shock. Your Semblance, my training, your self-righteousness..."

Pyrrha weary shook her head. "Don't say that, you're taking this all wrong. Please..." she still persisted, lost in the noise of the class.

Jaune return to listening idly to the professor's bombastic story. "And that's how I buried the Silverwock. Hm!hm! talk about spanking the monkey." Port coughed loudly interrupting himself.

He then frowned. "Well Young Hunters, normally we would conclude the class with a live Grimm battle, but due to Dust supplies being in an all time low, and it being ration for the Tournament next week, we must end that part of the segment. I can't have another student hurt like last class." his bushy grey eyebrows perked up. "Unless _some_ rule breaker wants to try their best on taking on a Grimm with their raw power? hmm?!" he looked around rows of bored students, then to Yang's empty seat, eyebrows falling again.

"Well then…" Port impatiently stared at the clock, perhaps for the first time ever. "I guess class is-"

"YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME PYRRHA!"

All eyes turn to Jaune who was standing up, fist and teeth clenched, hot and wet scowling eyes looking down at Pyrrha who stayed stunned. She was still, but her green eyes showed her heartbreaking internal turmoil.

"Mr Arc!" the professor bellowed like an angry beast.

Peter Port as the sole adult in the room tried his best to show force in his voice to quell and gain control before the situation escalated further. "While I understand the heavy, disconcerting events transpired during your mission, I do not condone this. Do not show any anger in my class, or at your peers." his big eyebrows drew together.

Jaune looked at the professor, his scowl still carried as if to challenge him. And for Port, it was a first time as well; especially from the usually meek and awkward boy.

"I _will_ have a word with you Mr Arc." The professor then turn his attention to the class. "Students, class-"

The loud broadcast chirped with a beginning whine. It was Goodwitch. "Would all faculty members please head over to the Beacon tower. Again, all Professors cancel your next class, and head directly to the Beacon tower, and meet me at the lower floor for an important meeting, thank you." her voice sounded very dull and reluctant.

With all unceremoniously classes canceled, Jaune left and join the departing crowds not batting an eye to either the professor or especially Pyrrha. In the midday he struggled against the halls of students from every Kingdom.

* * *

Contrary to the reason the Vytal festival brought them all together, there was rivalry and pettiness situated all through out the school.

Despite the tournament around the corner, good nature and sanction fights were not created anymore; the lack of Dust nurtured bad blood between everyone with a score to settle. The sterile presence of the androids only created a cold feel to the once inviting and promising school.

The anticipated arrival of the Amity Colosseum only brought worse feelings. The Vale council felt like it was doing it's damnedest to trip all over the reason why the celebration started; more and more professors were sent to do taxing work in order to prepare it for the big day. It left many sore feelings.

With classes canceled, lunch came soon after.

Ruby just stared at the bowl of strawberries feeling like she was just going through the motions. For a brief moment her mind sparked, trying to remember when she bought the food. She then turn to her partner next to her. Weiss starring at a lone apple on a ceramic plate; starring as if being tested. Weiss caught her staring, and slowly nodded. Ruby then peeked her head towards Blake next to Weiss. She was the only one to eat her fish-based meal without pause; and like Weiss, she nodded as if nonverbal agreement.

The table was quiet and lacked the usual energy, as evident by the empty space on the bench. It laid bare and untouched for a week now. The table only grew emptier as team JNPR would seldom come anymore; even then they were emotionally stiff and held no energy as well. It just left the whole atmosphere that would be filled with stories and laughs, stiffen and barren.

But outside energy still came with the form of the bubbly leader of Team JOLT.

"Hallo! my friends, Team RWBY!" Jane cheerfully greeted, oblivious still to the sensitive air.

She was followed by Olga and Luvia who were more aware of their feelings by their somber and sympathetic faces. Theresa lingered by with her own troubles. Olga and Theresa sat next to Jane while Luvia frowned upon seeing Ruby and Weiss.

"Realizing that this is a team concern, and for Ruby a family matter. That aside, I still implore you all to reconsider my offer to send out people to find Yang and bring her back." Luvia pleaded.

"Out of the question." Weiss barked like she was making a company decision. Seeing her friend's shock face, she spoke in a more sincere tone. "You're generous Luvia, you're a dear, but the answer from our team is simply no."

Ruby tentatively shared the positive sentiment. "Thank you Luvia, but like Weiss said, er or kinda said, we're fine."

"The team believes in Yang. And we know she will be coming back soon." Blake said, vaguely upset.

"Yang is training for the tournament as we speak. And as much as it may be foolish to trust that boorish girl, I will not let her down. I trust Yang." Weiss's confidence was more plainly and fiercer.

Her confidence inspired Blake with more power behind her words. "While it may be mind numbingly stupid to do so, I trust her words as my partner and best friend. I trust Yang."

"That's right! she's my sister, home-girl! I trust Yang!" Ruby shot up, grinning brightly. "But with the tournament creeping in the corner, she'll be getting ready; which means we as a team will be ready!" she turn her head to Weiss and Blake. "We will be ready right Team RWBY?!" she shouted.

"Right!" both rallied back.

Ruby turn her grinning face to the bewildered Jane and her team. "Which means you better be ready Team JOLT! we got a score to settle with in the tournament! huh Jane?!"

A smile started forming around Jane's freckled cheeks. "That's right my rival friend!" she shot up to meet Ruby's determined face. "I am looking forward to seeing Yang's return, and testing her abilities. May the best team be declared champion!"

Theresa slightly nodded with some enthusiasm while Olga and Luvia looked at each other and halfheartedly nodded in support.

With the challenged given Ruby rallied her team to sneak over to the amphitheater to go over training. Theresa looked at them go, a tinge of sadness as she wanted to speak to Ruby but decided soon against it.

As if almost they took the good vibes with them, pockets of aggression started erupting from the students. Everywhere around them students gnash their teeth against each other, Humans and Faunus showed their frank racism, and rivals physically attack each other. All under the watchful and unmoving vision of the androids who served no real purpose.

Olga exasperated a sigh as she witnessed it all unfold. "Nothing but blockheads, all of them." she saw the ineffectual robotic guards and her anger grew. "And those stupid automatons. I never liked those sleek techs, they're useless everywhere you put them. They work better as scrap."

"Yeah…" Jane giggled awkwardly and nervously. "Stupid automatons." the frown went unnoticed by her team.

Though Theresa dwelled on her own unhappiness, she tried to take a rare opportunity to speak until her partner interrupted.

"Nevertheless, I'm happy to see not all people give into violence and blows just to fall apart. Team RWBY really showed their strides in perseverance in face of emotional hardship. They really held themselves together." Luvia said, stiffly cheerful.

"I…" Theresa timidly bothered to have her say.

Olga interjected. She huffed, propping her head on her palm. "Despite the inconveniences they been having." she almost bothered to sneer at Luvia.

The young CEO's lime-green iris burned as they narrowed. "That's putting it lightly. With the White Fang around, good people always seem to disappear. Good people like Ruby Rose almost disappeared."

The wolf Faunus looked peeved, "Adding what ya said before; good people are strong, more people should strive to be like them. It is better to just focus on people."

Again, Theresa tried to speak. "I-"

"I agree!" Jane jumped back into the conversation. "We should just focus on people!" a loud scuffle a few tables down stole their attention momentarily. "I mean good people." she revised.

"Concentrating on the positives, Janey?" her partner chuckled lightheartedly. "That is always the main quality about Ya, heh. Perhaps we should end up discussing the likes of our own leader." Olga playfully teased.

Her team leader and partner hid abashed face. "Oh my! Don't flatter me like that, Olga!" she covered her smile. "At the cost of sounding presumptuous, I think I do lead an well oiled team in the same vein as team RWBY."

"You mean having a Faunus and an heiress in the team?" Luvia absentmindedly piped in, earning an elbow strike from Olga.

"I do not mean superficially!" Jane pouted. "I mean we have great chemistry, stupendous synergy! we work so well together and we are the greatest of friends, are we not?" she exclaimed.

Jane turn to her fellow brunette teammate. "Don't you agree, Luvia?"

"huh?"

"Is my statement about our team applicable to your opinion?" Jane restated.

Luvia looked hesitant. "Well…" which earn another sharp nudge from Olga. "I mean yes!"

"And I agree as well Janey!" Olga propelled herself to be enthusiastic to her friend.

Then all eyes dawned at the smaller girl who had barely touched her lunch or even looked at them. After all Theresa's attempts of trying to have her voice heard, she just remained sulking by herself.

Like the rest of her teammates, Jane looked critical and cautious of the sullen disposition the girl had. "Theresa?" Jane said.

"What?" she said curtly, the first time time she ever shown any annoyance in her tone. But she wasn't done. Her brown bangs revealed glaring pink orbs that burned holes into her leader and teammates.

"Do you think this is funny? to be acting like we're a team yet ignoring each other most of the time? To say we're a team when I don't know how you were when we were separated back the Fair attack? Or to bother to know here I was? Even when you do stay with me you think me fragile and act so insufferably sheltered it makes me feel like a bother. Do you think that makes us a team? **No**! I do not!" Theresa's sudden yell was lost among the crowds, but to rest of JOLT it made them quiver.

"Theresa..." a sadden Luvia tried to find reason behind her partner's sudden anger.

The brown haired girl slammed her fist on the table. "I don't think any of you even want to be a Huntress! I do! I tried my best to be a Huntress in Prometheus, I struggled! They said to look for your teammates for strength, I looked at JOLT as my friends for that strength but that was a lie that I told myself! it was a lie, just like this team is lie!"

she shot up and glared at her shock team one last time. "Jaune and Ruby are my real friends, not any of you."

Theresa ran out, leaving JOL wordless.

* * *

**Rural South Mistral**

Yang's mind was currently a fluid of high-octane emotions.

Inside they were choppy waters that she tried to maintain a strict control. Right in the middle of the woods everything she did told her she was being hunted. Yang found it downright amusing that she treated and welcomed it with both excitement and fear. The rush pushed her to play the part while she tried to be smart and think of a counter move.

Yang was in a middle of an acre of wilderness around the southern walls of Mistrial. Lands regarded as safe by the local government, and the lack of sudden urgency by Grimm or otherwise, feebly supports that claim. Though to a trained individual, the animosity is still felt around in the distance, following and watching. And right now Yang felt it homing on to her.

With only her wits and without her weapons of choice, Yang had to be put on defense, something that she far from liked. "Okay." she told herself, taking a breather after being on the move for the last twenty minutes. On edge, part of her wished that she kept Ember Celica. Yang shook her head. "Can't think like that. I mean, I think got her last time, and she got me good the last five times." Knocking her bare fist together in a way to amp herself up. "Six is close to seven, I guess it's gonna be my lucky number."

Her boost was quickly exchange with urgency as the nearby bushes shook with life inside. Literally as a deer popped its head out. Yang breathed out some held up air, her arms and fists still locked at the unaware animal's direction. She mentally scolded it while still in ensnared by her surging adrenaline.

A snap shouted from her side, Yang pivoted with her fist still drawn, to her disbelief it was another deer oddly looking at her for a moment before wandering elsewhere. Rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue, Yang briefly lowered her guard. Then a red swirling portal appeared under her, and then a powerful uppercut lunged out and stunned Yang, then the same fist grabbed her collar and forced her into the portal.

Suddenly the warm local air became piping hot, evening became late morning, and it had her disorienting as she met the rocky and coarse sand. Yang found herself tumbling down a baking hot dune. The world spun from sand to blue sky multiple times, then horror struck as a deep fissure laid closer and closer to her.

Thinking fast she focus a precious fraction of her Aura to enhance her fist, she saved herself by digging into the flat base of the dune, still having plenty of space before the chasm's mouth. She was safe, but soon that changed.

A speeding black boot swung at her face, Yang immediately charged her defensive Aura to her arms and deflected the hit, but still the force from Raven's kick still send her somersaulting into the air. The bruiser already felt the depletion of her Aura well, and being in the defense was only hurting her more. Again, once more using her Aura she used it to enhance her jump as she landed on the top of the dune to giver her the high ground.

Yang had no doubts that her aunt was a skilled Huntress; her sword styles were phenomenal to see, though Yang only witness it so far, never it was used against her. But Raven's use of close quarters fighting style on top of her Aura use left Yang breathless; literally on many days, on the ground and hurting. But today won't be the same.

Although she couldn't see it Yang could feel the Aura nearing few chunks closer to red. The fights had always had her thinking on her feet, experience gathered that she would use right now. She allocated a precious surge of amplifying Aura to her feet and stomped the fragile hill, rupturing it and sending a building flood of sand over to Raven.

The sudden event had her taking cover from her niece's latest scheme. The air mixed in with the sand and everything became enveloped by a hot orange cloud. Eyes closed to do away the sand particles, Raven was left blind.

Leaving her open to an attack. A sudden and light hit cut her face; it wasn't damaging but it made her flinch, it made her look weak. Then a series of light hits battered her limbs, slightly stronger hits then bruised her body, before she knew it Raven was left confined to a single spot. Raven was left with no choice but to try to flee without direction out of the sand cloud. A roaring yell from Yang resonated behind Raven before she felt a scalding punch strike her back.

Raven tumbled out of the dissipating sand mass, and her eyes opened in pain to the cloudless blue sky. Yang emerged as well, grinning and wearing her aviators. "It helps to have these babies around." she boasted.

"You're clever." Raven slowly stood up. "But don't think you-!"

A fast jab into the jaw from Yang made Raven grit her teeth. "Sorry! But I gotta take the advantage." she smirked.

It didn't amused the scowling Raven. "Then you should have tried harder."

The red-eye woman growled, then the air around her cooked from her own heat as she became a flaming entity. She stomped the ground once and unearthed the rocky floor around Yang. It shifted the large piece of ground at a sixty-degree angle which tossed the blond girl straight into the air.

Raven used the same incline mass run to launch herself to Yang. Up towards the sky, Raven had the advantage as she maneuvered a spinning kick that sent the stunned Yang who saw the straighten hit land across her stomach and waist, at the last second she shielded herself with her forearms as land came into view.

Yang impacted the sands at incoming angle, she bounced off using her arms, adding more strain to her body, having enough energy she spun in the air and landed on her boots. She only had a second to finally feel the pain pulsate through her body, stooping from it the following hit was out of her view as Yang received a sharpen knee to the jawline. But she didn't care. The hit only served to move her back a few spaces, grinning at Raven as mocked her by handling the pain well.

Though fresh blood still trickled down her teeth and lips, Raven's flared died down as she silently expressed concern, but Yang wouldn't let her have it. "So you're finally putting off the gloves after the entire week, huh?" her cocky chuckle stopped as her eyes turned red. "It's my turn." blood was spat near Raven's feet.

A fit of uncontrollable fury was expected, instead Yang gracefully closed the ground between in them in short but fast pace, it was almost as if she glided off the sands that Raven's attention became dull until she barely avoided quaking punch. While the punched miss it did set an example on things to come.

Raven's split-second admiration and insight settled to split-second retaliation. A charging uppercut headed her way in the close combat situation, she went for light kick that would have glanced it away, only to it to be revealed to be a faint as Yang matched her kick with a stronger one.

Yang grinned at the block, Raven was left surprised as her leg was locked in place in between Yang's other leg, performing a handstand she used her legs to fling Raven across the grounds. Flying, Raven twisted herself upright, her boots touched and skidded waves as she came to a full stop, at rest her Aura flared in preparation for own attack. A pulsing shockwave sent faint ripples on the sand, then solid cracking underneath, Yang upon inspection realized there was dry lake-bed underneath where they stood. And an idea sprung up.

For the longest time the brawler has only been just that, she had a deep reserve of great strength to accomplish any feat, but it came with a price of pain and long seeded fury to enable it. Instead she found a different kind of strength to not limit herself to just her double-edged Semblance. Raven had taught her to take in different techniques to hone herself against different kind of opponents. And above all else, use her mind to keep control and touch upon unorthodox ways to handle a battle.

Yang stomped deeply on the floor underneath the shifting sands to unearth a heavy mass of rock that shot up into the air, then she stomped again at an angle to surface a flat rocky plate, she intended to be launched like a springboard as the first bulky rock came down to dip the plate, instead reality ensured as the dense plate was really much too brittle and broke away as the initial rock landed on it. It left the blond with a wry and disappointed smile. Trials and errors, Yang thought.

So instead she pooled her Aura towards her hands, project a focused shock wave of energy to propel her towards her opponent much like she would use with her Ember Celica.

Raven saw her coming and initiated the first punch, Yang landed and rolled under the strike which still struck at her with indirect power that resonated from it. Ignoring the hit Yang struck at Raven's elbow, diverting the hit elsewhere as well leaving the punch zapped of any of its force. Raven fell into a pitiful fit of anger, not realizing she had fallen to her own mistakes while Yang exploited them. The tables had turn, a far cry from the start; she was now put on edge by her own teachings.

The temporary numbness that came with the light strike to her joints putting a pause to her. Yang took further advantage as Raven's attacks became stiffer, her Aura fluctuated wildly with each burst of Yang's own Aura that she injected on the hits.

All moves used by Raven to combat Yang whenever she became an anger-focus fighter; as Yang knew all along in the back of her mind, what good was that power when it just hit empty air. Of course those weren't all the moves she learned from her. Raven had recovered using her Aura, but still each punch and kick were easily diverted away from Yang, a successful defense, which only set to frustrated Raven even more as Yang's cocky smile grew.

The blond decided to add a finish with a dirty tactic (or sandy one in this case) as she stomped the ground with another influx of her limiting Aura which sent a fountain of sand into Raven's face blinding her. Yang called upon absorb energy she amassed from the earlier fight to focus on a devastating elbow to Raven's stomach, she sought to top it with an uppercut only for Raven to stopped it with the grasp of her hands, she then demonstrated her own retaliation by picking up Yang and smacking her right back down to the ground, Yang then rolled away as Raven was about to kick her.

Yang retreated back a good distance to see Raven tired. She was already counting her victory, and the seasoned woman could see that, but she couldn't let the young adversary think she was done at the top or the training would be all for nothing. A red, swirling portal materialized above Raven.

She locked eyes with Yang, the serious stare contrast with the smug dance of lilac orbs taunting back. "I suggest you learn how to dodge." the advice flew over Yang's head, until the portal dropped two items pairs; one was Ember Celica and the other was her own weapon, sword in its complex, dust chambered, scabbard.

Ember Celica was tossed into its owner's palms. The scabbard dug upright on the ground and Raven removed a long, thin, grey sword from it; it was shown as nothing special. Then the chamber of the scabbard started rotating, it shot up a short stream of red, cloudy Dust. And faster than the eye can follow Raven converted it into bullet-like projectiles via her katana. Yang didn't react as they purposely zip by her, exploding into fiery bursts behind her. Then danger finally clicked at the chamber shot up a rainbow of colored Dust into the air.

Yang's mouth was agape. "Oh, Shi-!"

"Language, young lady!" Raven interjected her disapproval with a wave of similar projectiles created by her uncannily fast sword craft.

Fire, ice, lightning crashed behind Yang as she jumped and slid to avoid them, at the same time tried to frantically put on her gauntlets. The ground started to become useless as the Dust tore it asunder, the only place to go was up and they both knew. Using the shotgun rounds to launch herself into the air where she was left in the mercy of the stream of projectiles, Yang used more rounds to maneuver around while taking blind, erratic shots at the idle Raven. Spinning sword blade created more Dust projectiles as Yang descended down firing her shots ever closer, then a stray Dust exploded near Yang changing her course more towards the scarab instead of her intended target.

Yang anchored a punch towards the already brittle ground just near the volatile scarab, the shockwave was enough to activate the remaining cache. Their heartbeats slowed to a crawl as the explosion took them, Raven was pushed towards the dunes, Yang however held the blast much better, but the real danger came the large ground underneath started to erupt, break and slide towards the chasm, taking her along with it.

"No, Yang!"

Raven scrambled to her feet, riding down the sands, rocks, and other debris towards the mouth to reach Yang. The woman grabbed her, carrying Yang, she used her agility and quick decisiveness to scale and climb down shadowed steep walls as the wave of sand started engulfing everything around them. At the bottom they took shelter inside an eroded nook as the vaporized fragments rain down and clouded the enclosed area.

Coughs echoed inside as only darken orange was all they could see. "It should settle in a few minutes." Raven said, fanning away some particles from her eyes.

"Yeah?" Yang was skeptical, turning around to gather some fresh air. "Whoa…" her eyes perked up. What was thought to be just a small eroded recess was really a deep and wide cave; a cave not unoccupied.

There was a large curved, smooth metallic object packed into the centuries long sandstone build up around it. The impressive object that looked liked a wide hull was at least the size of one the dorm buildings, the more Yang inspected the more she was puzzled by it; the large black nuzzles made her think was thruster of some kind.

At her presence dust started to fall off the curved body's side; revealing large, fainted but still partially readable letters that were taller than her.

**...******ified Concordia ... C... **Explorer**

"What is this?" Yang asked herself. Raven turned to inspected it up and down. "It looks ancient, but at the same futuristic. Like guys throwing spears and stones couldn't have made this, right?"

"There is a reason Remnant _is_ called Remnant. A world of lost history, now fairy tales." Raven echoed. "It's best if you leave at that."

Yellow light started popping in as everything finally settled down. Raven emerged from the cave to the dry river bed now filled with debris. "Let's leave; it maybe morning light in Vacuo, but its already dinner time back in our camp in Mistral."

Food was a good idea that asked more of her than her curiosity. "So how are we going to get out?" Yang asked.

Raven looked up at steep, narrowed walls."You have _hands_ don't you?"

"I like your style." Yang smiled.

* * *

**Beacon**

The shaded walkway echoed with force stomps, preoccupied students that poured out of the nearby dorms immediately knew better than to stand in the way of the small girl marching through. After the high-emotions aimlessly guiding her through the campus started to die down, Theresa stopped, and eyes watered. With all her will she abstained from it. For years she repressed those emotions she regarded as weak, reflecting that the heroes that she hope to emulate didn't have such flaws; always staunchly, brave, and never wavering.

She tried, but the raw feelings rushed her head and thinking into a standstill, opprobriously blaming herself for blemishing her already strained relationship with her team. It worsen with the persistent pain on the back of her head surfacing. The whole sensation and situation was frighteningly new, leaving her stun without an answer of what to do next.

"Theresa!" she slowly turn her head to see Olga running up to her. Thoughts warned her to just leave, but intuition of long lasting damage to the already feeble bonds of her and them deterred her from leaving.

The wolf-Faunus stopped short of her and huffed twice, "I don't want to insult ya by asking was wrong but I would hazard that already answers itself." half-smiling, wary about Theresa's feelings, held her hand forward. "We have known each other for a year now, so for the sake of it, I ask for just a chance."

"Are you willing," Theresa stuttered, bit any timidness down. "Are you willing to set any truth down the table? it's been a year yes, but I have yet to really bond with any of you. We've spend time shopping, telling stories in bedtime and building contests around them, all things that should be considered fun, real fun with all of you; my team, my friends. I thought it was just me, that I was still wrong, but you were my team and I was living my dream, so I stubbornly stayed quiet. Only seeing Jaune and Ruby, and their teams did I see that JOLT wasn't like them." she grimace, closing her eyes, letting out a soft sniff. "This team just goes through the motions. You all are just gone most of the time on a whim, like you're keeping secrets and I feel out of the loop. Please Olga, tell me the truth."

"Theresa," Olga stood mortified; the price to ensure Theresa's rightful request was too great. Weakness of the moment let her to just speak plainly. "No, I can't."

This time the small girl's grimace turn into heated scowl, something never seen on her before. Theresa without further reply, ran towards the dorm building, Using her Semblance she scaled the tall building and disappeared over the roof before Olga could call her name one last time.

Olga griped at the added list of frustrations that she fret would stressed her to an early grave. Part of her felt as just punishment worthy of her, that she deserved it for playing loose with the meaning of being in team. And other told her it was just her disreputable past crawling back to her. Her sulking didn't fare any better with her accomplice finally catching up.

"Olga." Luvia was met with her back. "Why did you stop? Did you find Theresa?"

"She wanted the truth of _some_ kind." Olga still facing away, defeatingly shook her head. "I don't think she...poor girl just wants her team, Luvia."

The dark chatelaine mediated seriously on it. "We simply can not tell her." sadness inspired when speaking of her partner.

Olga immediately spun around, resentment in her hazel orbs. "Don't you~ think I know-" her Scroll rang out, she growled to match it as she instantly dived into it out of her many belt pouches, almost ripping it apart as she opened the phone.

She stared intensely at it before before roaring in frustration. "And damn it all to hell! they are just proving Theresa right!" without hesitation Olga ran before reason caught up to her, then turn to Luvia. "Please Luvia, go find and talk to Theresa. Not for her mother, but for us." in matter of a second she ran and pivoted again. "And find Janey, I think she is lost again."

"Right." Luvia nodded, sympathetically worrying about the wolf-girl before running off on her own.

* * *

**Rural West Mistral**

Raven over the decade has established several installations all around the world. Whether they be abandon buildings in the outskirts, or small camp in the woods; all were simple enough to call home. And they all shared one simple rule: one cooks and one cleans. After they large meal, Yang and Raven found themselves over the kitchen sinks, the clanging clicks and sloshing of the dishes set the only sound within the wooden cabin.

The awkward air between was always without much of a murmur; something that they gotten use to over the time stayed. Yang however, felt unusually peppy today.

"You know this is kind of nice." she said.

Raven murmured a kind of agreement, still wiping in circles over the plate surface. Yang felt a little disappointment, but it didn't deter her much. "After punching each other, kicking each other, and even blowing each other up. Stuff like this, y'know it's kind of nice."

"Yes it is." Raven finally speak jumped at Yang's attention. She turn to face her. "You're a good person, Yang. I wished I could've known you at an earlier point in my life." Although her face was as stiff and stoic as ever, the sincere was very present.

The blond stared gawking, continuing washing the dishes while feeling lighter than air. "You said that you and Morgan looked alike, right?"

"We're kin, so yes?"

Yang smiled, focusing on cleaning the same plate. "No." she sighed contently. "I'm just wondering if this is what it would've been like with her."

The sounds of crashing ceramic shards bouncing off the floor had Yang spin around. She saw Raven with her hands fixed in the air where the plate fell, she was visibly speechless.

"Geez, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-let me get that." Yang frantically went to pick up the pieces with bare hands until Raven gently pushed her away.

"No, you'll cut yourself." Raven walked over to a closet next to the kitchen. She came back with a dustpan and crouched, scooping them up. "It's my fault." she disposed of the fragments in the bin.

She then faced Yang. "I hate to regard my sister in a morbid feeling, but it is best for you consider your mother, Morgan, as dead."

The feelings of sorrow were plain on her face, it was the first time since she spoke of her sister's story did Yang ever see her this way, she wondered if the rift between the sisters made Raven so candid about Morgan. "Raven, do you hate your sister?" Yang had to feel like she should ask.

Raven stared with hurt, then turn to trace the shape of clean dishes held on the rank. "No, I loved her unconditionally in despite the harrow. I loved her so much I gave her my name and identity."

Yang was lost in the implications. "What? what do you mean?"

"I haven't been exactly truthful on the story of your mother." The woman then gave her a brooding look. "I embellished it with her own little fantasy of my invention. There was no team MSTQ, only team STRQ, and the leader was Summer. While Morgan was indeed her real name, she went by Raven in the team. Not Morgan, only Raven. I gave my little sister my name and identity."

The hurt was pass to Yang, iris momentarily flicked to red back calmed down. "Why would you lie? lie to me?"

"Because the truth hurts me." Raven frowned. "The truth of her past and crime were very much real. After massacring the original Enforcers in her rage, Morgan became a wanted woman. She had destroyed her own life while I was poised to enter Beacon to join Qrow. The normal life is what we Branwen strive for, and yet I couldn't bare to see her fall. So with the help of the headmaster I gave my place and name to Morgan. Your father and Summer never knew. And so in away, Raven is the name of your mother as well."

Yang took a moment to contemplate. "I can see why you lie. Look, I put myself through some hell and back to get better for a lot of reasons. And the first face that comes to mind is Ruby."

"Little sisters, right?" Raven's tone sounded chipper and lighter, a small grin went with it.

"Hehe, yeah." Yang shared the warm moment. "But _Aunt_ Raven. I _want_ to consider you family, I do, but do you _have_ any rocks that you don't want to leave unturned?"

Raven fixed her gaze, almost glower, after almost a minute she spoke. "Like I said I've been keeping notes on you and your actions for a while. Seeing as you could find the same records of your exploits on the Vale newspaper I'll spare you the details. The truth is that the peace is threatened by more than just your White Fangs and Torchwicks, in fact they are just cogs in a larger conspiracy that I've been surveying for a while. Qrow is looking at them from another angle but the reality is we are far too little thin to put so much as a dent against them. We lie scattered and few, and we need more people. **Strong people**."

Her knowing emphasis was picked up by the shrewd Yang. "Is that why…" she did not articulate thoughts, rather let Raven tell her in own words.

"Right." Raven confirmed. "I did want you find me, I did want to help you and avoid Morgan's faith. And the truth I want to reveal I did want something in return. I want you to help me fight against them. The real awful truth is that we're not in war with them; we are the resistance. And we need you Yang, but in the end, that's your choice."

* * *

Jaune just wanted to get away.

Lost between the masses of students, he just wanted desperately to get away from the cluttered hallway. While they were students, the warriors in them bucked heads against each other, it just started with one sneer and ended with a punch. Usually warriors would respect others in the rings, but without means to fight until the Tournament the heated vent spilled into everyday places, giving a bad air to the school. He wanted to get away because all the animosity brought out toxic thoughts about his girlfriend; if he still wanted to call her that.

He did. Jaune tried desperately to scrap some hope that Pyrrha was still his loyal friend, trusted partner, and the girl that her loved, in his mind. Every memory came with a twinge of pain.

_"You think I need help?"_

_"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time." her voice clear. "You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of."_

Jaune thought back to that conversation and revelation that was the inception that changed their relationship. Seeing from another point of view it was kind of a relief to set the truth out. And she accepted him as that, and the timid jerk he was. For better or worse, the walls came down on his fantasy, and he felt the raw conditions towards his dream. His dream was real and not impossible. But how much of it was still fantasy with Pyrrha's help.

The trepidation that he believed himself to be up to par and be cut down because he was confident on skills he didn't have. What Charles said a week ago, the suspicions he harbored, now was starting to ring true. And after the attack Jaune began to fear how far Pyrrha would play out the fantasy of them being equals. The thought of her trying to sacrifice herself again for him was too much.

It became worse as his worrying thoughts were faced with the condense crowds. Pockets of infighting with students, the sterile soldiers and androids walking about, doing nothing about it, all made him struck with anxiety. Beacon was no longer a place for wonder.

Wanting to clear his thoughts he tried to leave; but voice he didn't want to hear now called out his name. Jaune flinched, looking above the masses he could see Pyrrha calling out, unaware where he was. He was sure that Nora and Ren were looking as well. Jaune admitted himself as a coward, but the smart thing to do was to find solace until he calmed himself down. Only then will he...they talk.

Ignoring them and scurrying away towards the platforms he caught an airship to Vale. In the fog of his mind, he soon found himself in the commercial district, where it pained him to see the shops that he and his team would spend their first weekends together to get to know one another. In the literal memory lane Jaune encountered a small jewelry shop walking the way, a recent memory in where in the spur of the moment, bought a humble pendant from it during a casual outing with Pyrrha, casting any doubts of his feelings for her.

A pleasant thought back that dropped to bitter with the current reality.

"Why?" he asked his reflection on the shop window. "Was I really that much of a failure?" the only one that responded back was the growl of his stomach. "I guess whether you're weak or strong, you gotta eat."

Feeling a little more positive, he headed over to the next block where he spotted a cafe. The two-story building, likely an old apartment in old Vale at one point, was a pleasant enough spot to re-energize himself. Under the shade of the arching green and white striped awning he spotted a cop car parked outside.

"And cops need to eat too." Jaune wondered about Sun and Neptune, and why they left such a hurry. He was hoping to hear on some of their adventures. Pondering was cut short as his demanding hunger barked at him again, and he went inside.

Being lunch time he expected more people, instead almost all the booths were empty, but sure enough he saw two detectives sitting on the bar. Jaune plop a seat next to them, a pink-hair waitress in slightly stain white served him as he ordered a grilled chicken sandwich in which she politely told him the waiting time. After drumming his fingers lightly on the counter and moving the salt and peppers around he got bored, and idly opened his ears.

One of the chubbier detectives belched. "oh, that's good Gouda." said, wiping his mouth.

"Y'know what's not 'Gouda',?" the lanky one derisively said. "Playing lookout duty for some company man blowhard."

"Are you saying that cuz this Verdo Creek rubbed you the wrong way? or that getting to Lakewood Air-docks is a certain other creek without a paddle. Cuz I take both."

The lanky detective sneered. "If the money is good, but they're paying us like chumps to watch over some guy with rumors of White Fang being friendly-friendly. I mean, I'll shut up and whistle a tone but not for cheap. Not to mention one of the rumors is that Schnee heiress and some others stumbled into some operations with his dirty name on it a few weeks back. "

"That fireball that went off at the docks?" the chubby detective replied.

"Yeah. See, too much trouble."

"Hey, let him be the chump. It ain't worth it, let Kai or the Sergeant handle it, I don't want skin off my nose. Let's catch a movie instead."

"A western?"

The chubbier detective scoffed at him, leaving the appropriate Lien on the bill. "Show some pride; Noir is where it's at!"

They left still arguing, Jaune meanwhile heard an earful. Then he was startled by the kind waitress who brought his food with a smile. Taking a bite a contemplated on the two matters: one he felt something was up with what they say, and two, too much hot sauce.

* * *

**Vale Commercial District**

Lakewood Air-docks on the far west side of the commercial district attract as much rumor and attention as the shady docks that were farther west did. More glitz and sleek, with wealthy company office buildings owning the air-dock and hangars real estate that they enclosed. There was hardly activity in afternoon lit area as airships and vehicles were stationed in their hangars. In the lane of storage buildings they were light radiating from behind the closed bay doors of the farthest at the end of the row, the definite activity, until a red portal appeared in between the buildings.

Raven then Yang cautiously walked of it, latter followed the former's lead as they hid near a large stack of cardboard boxes. At one point Yang jokingly suggested that they could have use the boxes to sneak in, Raven just silently answered with her ever stoic face. Which alarmed her as Raven spun around, drawing her katana in ready stance towards the seemingly empty streets, that is until a meek glove hand appeared behind the hangar wall followed a very nervous and pleading Jaune.

"I-I come in peace? please don't attack." his skyward arms shook weakly, the wobbly, scared smile

The long blade was still drawn on him, until she was pushed aside, Yang recognized the familiar voice. "Jaune?"

"Yang?" equally bug-eyed and bewildered.

Despite the mutual familiarity being clear, Raven still fixated the threat inching ever closer to his chest, obviously alarming Jaune. "Hey, I know him, he's not threat. He couldn't hurt a fly; even he tried." Yang gently force the voice of reason into the situation.

"Hey!" Jaune took offense; momentarily forgot the sword hovering near.

"Jaune is not a threat, Raven." Yang once again said to her, uneasy that her Aunt kept her hostile stance.

"It's not for him." Raven said grimly, faintly shaky of voice.

Jaune turned to his right, immediately shooting his arms up in the air again. "Man, my peripheral vision sucks." his nervous gulp was loud.

"Tell any and all friends to come out, son." a unknown male voice announced, unseen.

Yang and Raven shared a glance as the swords-woman reluctantly nodded. Still bearing her weapon as they came out of the alley next to Jaune, two White Fang members next to a loaded dolly aim their rifles at them, commanding over them was a suave looking man in chocolate brown suit.

The man kept his stance calm, but his face mixed with silently irritation. "I won't ask you to lower your weapons. Not that they will do you any good." he told them, then turn his attention to the two henchman. "I'll take care of them myself. Take the supplies to the waiting airships as planned, but before you do, tell Adam that I will be late to his little meeting. It's up to him if he wants to go through it without my presence backing him up." they did as they were told and left up the road.

"Hey! Where do think you're going?!" Yang shouted. Irritated upon them being ignored while they acted casual in their planning, the brawler stepped forward to take control. The man merely gave her a hard gaze that instantly stopped Yang on her tracks. Goosebumps pricked all over her skin, as she just gaze back into his stony stare, an emanated powerful deadly intent that petrified her.

"Take your weapons you won't need them." he said casually as he entered the hangar.

Raven didn't bother with any alternative, simply heading after him with sword drawn. A one track mind that Jaune shared to extend, at least had mind to have second thoughts, though they dispelled upon seeing Yang in a trance. Jaune shook her shoulder.

After a brief head shake, she resume like it was nothing. "Listen Jaune, I don't know why exactly you here, but I get the feeling we got no choice to back away. Just stay behind me if it's a trap or something." Yang wasn't her usual aplomb self, acting almost remotely.

Jaune was a mile a minute in figuring how and where this day became like this. Instead he chose more the important questions jarring him. "I gotta ask, where were you? you've been gone all week, and Ruby and the others-"

She interrupted him, Yang's face became softer and somber. "How's my team?"

"Good...I guess?"

Yang was a little happier, "Good enough; let's go."

They both adjourned inside the building. The interior space consisted of a stored Bullhead, a few company cars in a row, all looked like they haven't seen movement for weeks. All followed the man as made towards the end, Yang and Jaune warily trying spot any hidden dangers lurking, Raven and the man still stared down.

"The name's Frederick Brook, by the way." he revealed casually, not Verdo Creek as he's called.

After visually assessing Raven, he finally spoke after a long, drawn out sigh. "Those freaking red eyes." he said. "Raven Branwen; I thought we killed you. Hmm, never sent the young to assassinate someone. Then again, you're all young compare to me." he tilted his head to the side to see the younger warriors behind her. "And you dragged kids into this. Despicable; but what can I expect from a Branwen? I served as a soldier under one of you, and a bared teeth against his cult leader of a son. But when I murder, it's because I need to serve my purpose of protecting my people. Raven, you and your now unfortunate burden that you brought, are just loose ties that need fixing. Sorry, but all of you need to die."

The chill of words bathed the air and the gravity of the situation. Raven and Jaune drew their swords in anticipation something, but Yang had intentions of taking the control of the mood in her favor. For all she saw was just one guy in a cheap suit, Yang just saw him as all talk and just a contest of wills. Something the newly trained warrior felt she had attained control of, now ready to test it by showing her bare teeth.

Yang sauntered just in front of Raven and Jaune. "Really you're going to kill us? from what I hear you're just an intermediate in some shadowy agenda or something. So let me ask two little questions for ya; who are you, and why should we be scared of you?"

Frederick's stony, dead-like face erupted with an inhuman grin.

"I'm so glad you phrase it that way. Let me show you Auraliens fear, the same that made me." Frederick's stony, dead-like face erupted with an inhuman grin.

_[music: Trocadero, Nightmare (Again)]_

"**And So let me answer both of your questions with just one answer**."

His brown suit twisted and writhe from the inside, then grey, hexagon pattern liquid pour out of his sleeves and into his hands. The liquid broke out into countless squirming, swarm behaved entities that congregated around his fingers, he then slowly raised his arms outstretched, moving them down he left a floating, vertical line of these entities. Suddenly a swirling black portal appeared, then stabilized with a clear blue ringed border, both portals on either side dwarf him by fifteen feet.

Raven, Yang, and Jaune were mesmerized and awestruck at first. Soon turn to horror. From right to left those portals an Alpha Beowolf and a Major Ursa appeared, already hostile and roaring at them.

The man smirked while he disappeared as the grey entities enveloped him into a swarming black, misty mass.

Red form into deep, piercing eyes observing, a long black spaded tail swayed behind it, five-claw foot replace the human legs with hind ones. The black swarm finally receded to reveal a humanoid monstrosity. His body turned into a form-fitting suit of jet black, white and grey armor fitted around shoulder, chest, and waist, and his arms were don with red and orange traversing lines on black. His eyes glowing yellow with red markings; his face, the only part with showed his skin, was covered with deep red vein-like marks with the skin around them turn fringes of pale discoloration.

He looked at their fear with hushed content as the monsters gathered on his sides at his command. Another mass of grey formed around his head to interconnect shape; Creating a smooth, rounded face, forming an intricate helmet that was reminiscent of the effigies of the monsters.

A low growl resonated under the helmet.

"**Grimm**."

* * *

****Author's final Note: Yup. The heck was that?  
****

****Stay tune for chapter 17 which is the last chapter in the Enforcers Arc before the Tournament Arc. ****

****Read and Review if you please.****


	20. Chapter Seventeen: Broken Wings

****Author's Note: New year new Chapter. But also then comes the end to another story Arc. ****

****Hope you enjoy.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Seventeen: Broken Wings**

As Hunters, they were trained to fight the odds and confront impossible enemies, but this was beyond that.

Jaune, Raven and Yang stood stupefied as the man before them transformed into something that was too complex to call a monster. Whatever it was; it was observing them. All of them walked different ways of life, but here they had the same priceless visage etched all over. Useful information to the creature-which unbeknown to them-the headgear reminiscent of Grimm was a sophisticated apparatus that took in vital indicators in a form of their individual heartbeat, Aura level, and psychological traits.

Fear. It knew their fear, and other cognitive processes arising. All easily displayed by the helmet in a holographic HUD; laconic and readable as a table of contents. After a moment of assessing, they were seen as no threat. The vibrating growls of the monsters filled the hangar space in anticipation.

The Grimm moved painfully slow, away from their master's side, their claws digging into the floor like hot knife on butter. "Genius Fi Lupus." The Alpha Beowolf waited on command, "Genius Waur." The Major Ursa followed suit.

The command was simple enough. "Destroy them."

After a deafening roar from both, time stopped for the already petrified Yang where she found herself face to face with the malicious snout of the Beowolf and under the shadow of its great claw. Only Raven's echoing yell and her subsequent kicking of the Grimm's jaw away, did Yang finally snapped back into reality. Yang and Raven prepared for the super fast Grimm who stalked them from afar.

Jaune had better luck coming back from the stupor. The lumbering bony armored bear sluggishly launched itself at his readied defense. He held his shield up against the crashing burly swipe, the metal groaned loudly along with his pained and strained grunt upon impact; Jaune felt as if his arm and shoulder was hit by a car. Only by his Aura was he able to held off the increasing pressure force behind its crushing giant paw. The Ursa let out a deep bellow that meant as an attack on the senses, and left Jaune temporary stun, briefly putting down his resistance. The Grimm took the opportunity to present its left claw to strike at his side, and only by the grace of his will did Jaune repel the sensory sickness and rolled away from both claws.

Training against her little sister had proved an unexpected perk for Yang. The advance Beowolf was unreal compared to others; its speed and relentless attacks were unparalleled. Her gauntlets served only in shielding her arms, Dust projectiles were too slow land a hit, instead she ducked and weaved under the fast claws. What she didn't expect was the gangly beast to maneuver around her counter strikes and bare its teeth towards her vital areas, Raven made sure to strike it away before it connected. With her katana, Raven sliced the furry limb, the severed arm flew at Yang who caught it while watching the Grimm cry out.

Yang then situated her attention to Jaune, who was forced into evading the lumbering monster's attacks; Every one of his attacks bounced off its bony hide and protruding spikes. A grin placed across Yang's face as she threw the severed claw to the Grimm, crashing against its head and distracting it. Jaune in tandem took the window of opportunity and put all his might on one swing to cut the neck. Even then, the blade was left half impeded as the monster screeched.

"Yang! now!" Jaune called out to her, the natural leader had a knowing and serious look.

But it only cemented confusion on her, "What?"

Jaune could mentally roll his eyes at the obvious; unlike with his team, the streamlined unspoken synergy wasn't there. He chose to be more vocal. "The Beowolf," he dragged the still alive and hostile monster, leading it away from her and prominently showing its large bed of spikes of the Ursa. "Throw it!"

"oh," Yang grabbed the frail wolf Grimm, picking it up and throwing it towards the other monster, the impact skewered it and pushed the Ursa more towards Jaune's sword helping it sever the head completely. After both Grimm started decaying, The two regrouped. "You know, back in my team we prepare plans first." Yang shrugged to his coy smile.

"Impressive." The creature said to them in his low, hoarse voice. Raven took place in front of them, face defiant as her still blade. "But for over a thousand years I've seen what you Auraliens can do. Monsters, and intangible powers I had enough of." His left arm, the black suit started to grow and again to the mob of moving, grey swarm that blew out over his arm. "And in the end, old-fashioned superior fire power is the only thing that matters."

The grey swarm amassed itself into a bare metallic frame of a rifle, soon other complex parts and aesthetics started building, and with it Raven's growling anxiety. Vents and shield flaps shaped the materializing weapon, the full result was a sleek a grey and white gun out of a science-fiction piece. Aim directly at them. They were again confuse of anything but the danger. But Raven was hit with a deep revelation she only just now figure out.

The enigmatic woman saw the weapon with haunting familiarity. "Anastasia was right." Raven uttered.

Her voice, thoughts and fears were overshadowed by a loud hum that built itself as the main danger. Raven's body moved on its own, grabbing the collars of the ajar mouth teens and rushing them to the floor. A split second later the air above them burned, tinge orange glow which followed by static cracking around the ears. They gathered themselves up, and saw the aftermath in the form of cars, cargo boxes, and wall with a clean and large, searing hole through them. It took a moment to comprehend before the humming started again.

_[music: Jeff Williams, RVB Boss Battle]_

"Run!" Raven yelled. Their delayed response was met pure, ire that hounded them to push their feet up and make them run like a bat out of hell. They navigated through the sizzling metal and smoky wooden boxes. Raven's yells, not their minds, direct their escape as they left the hangar.

Only when the cold evening air did Yang finally got her head back in the game, she turn to Raven as they kept running. "What the heck is that? what are we running from?!"

But Raven had only one answer. "Just run!"

Before another thought or question could spawn, an explosion ruptured the face of the hangar behind them, strewing debris and twisted sheets of metal that left trails of sparks as they skidded by their feet. A black figure flew out of the black, heated smoke, which followed with a continuous buzz of flapping wings, four in total and translucent in green shine which reminisce of dragonfly wings, the creature was airborne and dominate above them. It still carried the high-tech rifle, and the all now too familiar charging of the weapon resonated.

They darted erratically all over the road while glowing balls of plasma rain down, leaving perfect holes with radiant edges. The hot air and explosive force send half a parked utility truck Yang's way, who managing to vault across the hood; a grunting and yelping Jaune rolled out the way from the combine fireball and other half of the vehicle while keeping up with Yang; both haven't a clue to where, other than away from the new danger chasing them. Raven sped ahead, calling out to them to head over to the hangar in front of them, having no other idea than hoping to stage some kind of stand.

In the mostly empty hangar Yang then Jaune sprinted in between the half-close bay doors, as soon as they were inside Raven came in last, using all her strength to close the gap between the tall sliding doors. It proved a useless gesture. The creature, after no more than a few seconds of empty stillness, burst through the bay doors twisting its body before landing sloppily across from them in a slow stop. The creature's insectoid wings retrieved it into its body. They all readied their weapons; swords and fist, the three positioning themselves in their stand.

High-pitch whirring whined from the weapon, the creature then held it skyward, flaps opened to let hissing vapor out. The venting soon died down with the weapon coming alive again, the front of the rifle compressed again and again into it became a narrow and frighteningly sharp point. Rifle transformed into a lance-like feature. On the creature's left arm five small rounded pieces of grey devices popped out and suspended in air just above the arm. It position themselves as an x that grew, then a luminous red, solid membrane formed around the five points forming a shield. Another high-tech invention.

The creature advance towards them in a blink, fluidly leaping above them like air drag didn't matter to it, and drove its lance point in between the Hunters. Jaune then felt something wrap and fasten around his waist, the creature using his spaded tail flung him to Yang as she was about to attack it. Both colliding towards the outermost reaches of the building, the creature then set its sights on the true target.

Raven prepared herself by blending her katana with the Dust canister inside scabbard, her blade came out green in which she sent out wind waves at the creature storming to her, the green surge shattered against the red translucent shield of his, attack was in vain. The lance piece boomed towards her, and knowing she couldn't escape by normal means she created her red portal to dodge, Raven found herself transporting on the curved roof of the hangar, then unknown to her another portal not of hers appeared above her, the creature appeared and stomped her with his talon feet. The hit smashed her through the roof and back down to the floor, cracking it and knocking her out.

Jaune and Yang moved in as Raven's assailant landed after her vulnerable being. The blond knight without fear went for an erratic jumping stab, the creature turn and Jaune's warcry became muffled by clawed feet wrapping around his face, he was then swept into the ground under the creature where he was toss to Yang. She slid on her knees, just dodging the yelling boy flying above her and against the wall. Vowing vengeance for him with the cocking of her gauntlets, but her first priority was getting Raven to safety. With an expert shot, Yang landed a splashing explosion that blew the woman away from the creature's grasp, and catching Raven, the resulting jolt conveniently awoke her.

Again, they all position themselves for the next move. After the initial shock and novelty of the enemy, they all wondered collectively what the next stage of plan.

In a turn of events the creature's weapon disassembled itself into its apparent basic form of living grey swarm. Then the swarm scattered outward, by the time the grey mist got to them it disappeared completely, they lowered their guard, speculating what just happened. Yang showed her fist as the enemy held his arm outstretched to them. Unnatural animalistic screeching resonated all around them, then their world was turned upside. Literally. Suddenly, Yang and the rest's vision became inverted, then they along with everything not tied down headed towards the ribbed ceiling; them, boxes and cars crashed landed. Everyone and everything was in discord over their new found place, Yang blurry vision saw Jaune and Raven aching before her sight settled for the creature running-on air-over to her. It landed in front of her just as she stood up, then its leathery, black tail coiled around her waist and with force she was thrown threw the ceiling, roof and towards the dimming sky. In quick session, it followed Raven who only saw a fist before suffering the same fate as Yang.

Jaune was speared, inadvertently due to topping debris on himself as he tried to find sword and shield while discombobulated. Shock-waves rode the air around him, then everything started coming back down to Remnant. In a daze state he barely missed being crushed under a car by sheer luck. Enlighten on his position Jaune felt for his sword next to him, then felt the steel quiver under the feet of the creature looming over him. He slowed his breathing down, and stared steadily at the creature who gave him a quizzical head tilt. The Grimm helmet deconstructed itself to reveal back his human face. Frederick, became startled when seeing Jaune. Then he slowly panned to the Arc shield resting next to the boy, observing the yellow arc closely; Slowly, a warm smile appeared on his bleached face.

He then turn back to Jaune with that smile.

"You're Samuel's descended, right?" Frederick's voice was almost giddy. "She was right. Old soldier made it out alive against Commander 'ass face' Branwen." he chuckled quietly, wet around his unearthly red and yellow pupils. "You beautiful Grunt, Private Arc. Ha!"

Meanwhile Jaune couldn't make heads or tails of the this out-of-context development. After all that happen today, he could tell stories that would last a lifetime. If he could make it out. Then the image of Yang seeped back into his attention; whatever this guy was, he needed to be taken out. But that was already taken cared off.

The creature's good nature cut short, having preemptive time to engage his helmet back, but not enough to stop the blond fireball from laying a bombardment of fist on him. Out of nowhere, Yang laid out a barrage of shotgun powered fist that lit up close and personal against the enemy's abdomen. Painful howls echoed inside the helmet were timed with the rhythmic blast of her punches. Then Yang arched her back to delivered the final wallop that resulted in sonic-boom which blew the creature tumbling over, littering armor pieces on each spin, before stopping headlong over the floor.

Yang breathed in heavy series. The creature wobbled to an upright position, clutching a reddening stomach.

Jaune saw it too; at least, whatever it wasn't undefeatable. Footsteps rattled beside him, "It was a long way down." Raven offered an explanation of her and Yang's delay to anybody who would hear it. Pulling out her sword, she needed to finish the creature without further delay. Raven pounced on the currently feeble enemy. She swiped quickly, slicing his right arm off and the creature howled inhumanly, and she went for another strike, but he was dexterous enough still to fall back.

The creature-wounded heavily-knew it was in desperate matters; caught by his surprise and cornered.

It had to even the odds.

"This is Rook. Bishop, Knight, if you could hear this, I need backup. Now!" he spoke through his helmet intercom.

Not soon after, Two black voids appeared on either side.

"Welp." Yang was all she could say to this development.

* * *

**Beacon Tower**

The aesthetic gears and cogs forever set their rhythm throughout the top of the tower, parallel to the conversation taking place below in Ozpin's office.

The ticks unnerved the air of the serious conversation. Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port measured the tension by their silent grimace, they were standing idle at the end of the room where Ozpin stonily listened behind his desk as the General conversed with the Vale council projecting from the holographic screen. Unlike the other headmaster, Ironwood's emotions gradually crawled past a sullen glare.

It irked him to the core. Years in the military had him believed he could quell any override of his personal feelings when presented, but the General just got angrier and angrier as the bureaucrats kept talking. And it finally showed on his face, and they responded to it.

"Must we repeat ourselves, General Ironwood?" one of the faceless Council-members spoke.

In the inner storm of emotions, he was surprised in himself to have such frank feelings. And now, the General knew he was placed in a rare position to have his honest say. Ironwood exhaled. "Councillors, consider and regard my following tone as that of an experienced serviceman with limited tolerance. Whose men as well have been tiring tasked in doing further than the call of duty to withhold a complex and vast system of security in your kingdom and ours over the past few months. So that being said, and with all do respect: Damn right you will repeat yourselves!"

"General Ironwood, you forget yourself!" a raucous councilmen demanded.

"General, please settle down. We meant no offense." another politely and meekly urged.

"General James Ironwood, Let us review our main concern again." the head councilman took control of the conversation. "While we wouldn't dare speculate how the outcome of the Breach would have played out have it not been without Atlas' intervention, I like stress out that we are grateful, but we can't tolerate the increased severity of the White Fang attacks on our fair city while it is held under your supervision."

"They're getting more bold because of you!" another berated with impunity.

Ironwood stepped forward, practically foaming. "Because they fear our might and are getting desperate!"

"You ego-!"

"General, Councilmen," Not wanting to watch the dialogue deteriorate further, Ozpin rejoined. "Please respect yourselves and talk it out peacefully." it didn't do much progress, and resurged unpleasantry.

A councilmen snapped at him. "That's enough out of you Ozpin; we won't talk about you until the end of the Festival. We have a lot to discuss of you and your disturbing mistakes."

The headmaster didn't waiver at their hostility. "I don't see this as relevant to this conversation. I'm not defending my character, yet, but I am defending his. Now, if I could reiterate what you said earlier that provoked the General's ire; you say that all of you no longer see him worthy of the helm you bestowed upon him with your powers as once thought, an admittance of your mistake, question not only his competence but his men and kingdom too."

"I don't have the time say every rebuke I want." Ironwood removed his Scroll from his jacket cover, placing on Ozpin's desk, in the center of the room a holographic displayed projected real time event of a fleet of Atlas airships escorting the flying Amity Colosseum towards its destination. "Not only is Atlas preparing the Vytal festival to full function, but we are stretching to our very limits in order to provide a safe kingdom. Yes, the White Fang are a threat, but we're working vigilantly with local law enforcement to dismantle any pockets hiding within the kingdom; and I personally saw members of the infamous group being taken into custody fast and efficiently. Ask the citizens of Vale what they feel when they see Atlas protecting every street corner and they will say they feel safe enough to enjoy this Vytal festival without worry."

"Safe?" a councilwoman spoke. "It was only due to the early warning systems that we were spared tragic casualties during the attack on the carnival earlier. Where was Atlas then?"

"I admit to that failure; they were too small to catch but we made substantial improvements since then. Like I said: the White Fang are a threat, but a limited one. I read the reports the same as you have, and domestic organized crime in the kingdom have been virtually reduced to zero. Our crackdowns have severely limited the White Fang's ability to mount anymore attacks."

The councilwoman continued."That is yet to be _but_ a tested theory. So long as the Vytal festival remains an appealing target they will be here. And without a shadow of a doubt that prevailing thought is in the back of everyone's mind, I assure you as a civilian first then council member. Because of them, Dust quantity have been in an all time low; we amassed the remaining bulk towards the tournament. Which leaves us feeling as a kingdom defenseless, afraid to leave the door for any activity, and Vale is feeling the economic hurt."

"I don't want to say it, but the truth is we're losing money and power while Atlas is here." a councilmen said. "As a close ally, it should be the exact opposite. You are here to keep security while people from around the world come to see what they really want; Hunters. In our peaceful times they have long transcended the romance of guardians and into celebrities that all looked up to; like Pyrrha Nikos from Mistral. A lot people are wanting to see her and others, and many business local and small are riding on that. The Tournament is our bread and butter for our time; if they fear, they won't spend. Those like the Schnee Dust Company won't hold any interest here, which means no sponsorship. Money is power, and without it we'll seem feeble."

"Money and sponsorship?" Ozpin muttered, wary of them.

"General Ironwood, as we as the Council of Vale said at the start, no longer see you fit to be the head of security as initially thought. No, let me reiterate that. We are not as confident with you anyway you put it. We're negotiating with both the Atlas and Mistral council, and we are willing to offer another chance if you refocus your effort on Beacon where the contenders are staying. A smaller force will watch over Vale but since you disclosed that a specific attack might be imminent we need you at the Academy more than ever. As part of the negotiating with Atlas, we been advised that more specialists should be added to your ranks. The daughter of the SDC CEO, Winter Schnee, is heavily favored."

"I'm familiar with her." said Ironwood. "She'll be a great addition." saying it as neutrally as possible.

"You saw the reality, General. Please don't fail us." the feed cut to black and the hologram disappeared.

"So that is how it is." Ozpin said. "James, you know full well what we're dreading is more daunting than mere currency power."

The General pulled his Scroll of his desk; a black image appeared on the screen momentarily, he was unaware. He didn't give Ozpin a second glance, but he stopped in the middle of the room. "It took some time, but I've put trust you now, Oz. If it isn't too much to ask put some in me." Ironwood started to walk away. His voice was louder. "We both have our own paths and our own ways."

Ozpin silently lamented while watching him depart to the elevator. Stress manifest into discomfort around his temples, "We're already divide as it is." he said, soon meditating briefly in the eyes of the two professors going over to talk to him.

Then suddenly he awoke with a purpose. "Peter," the big eyebrows of his raised on attention. "I need you to fetch Miss Nikos, Miss Valkyrie and Mr Ren at once."

"Interesting inquiry," Port lowered his eyebrows, "But I have to say that...certain affairs on JNPR are little..."

"Peter, don't walk on eggshells, friend. Just go, please go, fast as possible if you will."

The stout professor showed a quick salute before huffing it to the other elevator. Oobleck was starting to look a bit more jittery. "Sir?" he awkwardly leaned in, as if he thought spies were surely listing. "It is her?"

Ozpin lowered his shoulders, more relax demeanor. "Perhaps. But all I know is that Yang will be coming soon, and with Jaune, to my surprise." he said. "I believe team RWBY would be wanting to see their irreplaceable teammate back."

"I'll shall see that I'll get there as soon as possible sir!"

"Wait!" the knowing headmaster stopped him. "Take the leisure walk Bartholomew. They're currently having an unsanctioned training bout right now. Let them have their fun before you retrieve them, would you?"

* * *

**Beacon Training Arena**

The air quacked within the amphitheater, an unnoticed Theresa trodden attentively on the upper level, excitement build as she found a seat on one of the many empty benches encircling the arena. The event unfolding presently provided quite the spectacle. She watched in awe, though soon her enthusiasm started to break, the sparring battle of all three of RWB was riveting, but it confound that the level of practice was something she had never experienced. Or felt would never will.

Spirits dampen, Theresa continued to watch hunch headed with chin propped on flat palms and eyelids perpetually stuck on half open. Regained glee as the battle got more intense. Due to the kingdom and academy wide shortest of Dust, they were all fighting in physical prowess alone. She admired the graceful acts of Weiss who practically danced on ground and air and away from the Grim scythe; Ruby maneuvered ferocious but punctual slices after her partner, and the same time exceptionally using weapon and Semblance to defend against the likes of sophisticated rapier and swift black blade; Blake, the enigmatic fighter, brief on the grounds as she jumped from the shadows had control of most the free-for-all battle, strike quick and leaving when she needed it.

In the end, they were all stellar examples of Theresa wanted to be like-something she wanted from her own team. Going there with a capable team, challenging Ruby and team like rivals of her daydream, and even winning. Dreaming of things she never thought would come she felt invisible. At least she thought.

While she watched, isolated footsteps neared her, Theresa glanced for a moment and her previous ire resurfaced. The bench seat next to her was occupied; it was a waiting game, and Theresa aim to not falter. Using her own anger, she set up a barrier to ignore, but the expensive smelling perfume brought her attention out. Theresa faintly blushed; she _always_ liked that lingering, flowery odor.

"Luvia." Theresa finally barked, turning around with her piqued face which almost immediately defrosted. Her partner looked wilted, nothing at all like the dark chatelaine she had come to know.

There was Luvia Brier, who like her, was an inhibited person, maybe even more than her. And now she was forlornly touching the hem of her skirt, contemplating. Biting her lip; one of the first things Theresa noticed.

Luvia finally met her face, frowning. "Theresa, please understand that we only want what is good for yo-"

"Shut it!" But Theresa wouldn't be taken in by her sympathetic visage, and those charms. Not again. She's been use to it for many times throughout the last decade, and she won't fall for it again now.

Her anger, however, was met with its own. "Fine," Luvia said sharply. Mustering effort to do away with her frown, with fail. "B-but I will stay here." she crossed her arms, tentatively trying to sit in a relaxed position, with fail.

After a hostile and sullen minute Theresa took the bait. "What do you _want_." voice squeaked at the end.

"I think you know what I want."

"What do you want with me? Theresa emphasized.

Luvia leaned in. "I want you to **grow** **up**." her voice a hiss.

"In what context!" If RWB wasn't in battle they might have heard the usually chary girl's yell.

There was a pause, then Luvia turn away. "I will only say it has to do with your mother."

"huh? in wha-" Theresa closed her mouth, then stared at her partner before going back to spectate. "In what regard? Because you're starting to sound like those who 'guarded' me back in that village, _from Aegis_." The last part whispered, but Luvia heard it well, head jolted to Theresa with a nervous expression that she pressured to submerge. "Because my mother, Thesis Monarch the Vice-Councilwoman of Atlas sent you?" Theresa causally muttered.

Luvia shifted her face away briefly before facing her partner. "No. At least not how you may think." she picked gingerly on her words. The careful act made her bit lip.

It hasn't gone unnoticed.

"You're hiding something."

"What?" Luvia became flustered. She then returning it to the most neutral she could compose. "Whatever do you mean." her denial was clumsily palpable.

"Your tell." The small girl touched her own lips to mimic, "You always bite your lips when you're nervous or reluctant to say."

"I'm readable?" Luvia was shock.

Theresa nodded, a ghost of a smile for a second. "You're my partner, in our team. At the very least, we should be friends." her head melancholy drooped. "But you see me through the eyes as though I'm a scrutinized catalog, and No mi amigo. Don't you, Luvia?"

Luvia touched the hem of her skirt again. "The manner of how I regard people is one of the foundations of how I was raised."

"And I could tell you're also hurting." Theresa clasp the black and gold shoulder armor piece of Luvia, conveyed emphatically.

The dark chatelaine raised her head in a display of fortitude, keeping her upper-lip stiff and free of self infliction. "The thing is Theresa, at least you're mother cares about you, loves you. My parents are anything _but_. I'm just a groomed horse to exhibit pride for their station than a daughter to love."

Her sadness was easily graspable, for the first time Theresa saw her in raw emotions. "Luvia…" another sympathetic hand tried to lay on the young CEO.

"No!" her growl inadvertently drew Theresa's hand away. "I loathe them. Did you know as a child I was already set upon a path of becoming a doctor? Not my choice in a career, of course. As the sole daughter of a wealthy family and company heir, I'm under their constant and fickle whim to adopting many illustrious roles for them to vaunt the Brier name. And that is why I'm here, by you as partner and a member of team JOLT."

"What?" Theresa said breathlessly, in waiting anticipation.

Luvia stared perplex and briefly shook her head. "Forgive me for leaving it at a somewhat dramatic pause. Let me explain. A couple of years ago I was suddenly thrust into the world of Hunters. Without much explanation was instilled into a combat Academy to train me in the ways, and naturally as you know it, the life of a warrior is not something that could be chosen so precipitously. Only by the virtue of being heir to a weapons manufacturer did I manage to hold out. But it didn't matter; so long as I was in. And in the end my parents are vultures for reputation, and me as a Huntress-in-training all started when they met your mother, a reputable head of government."

Theresa stiffen her back, having taken all the drama in. "I don't know what to think."

"Neither do I, Miss Monarch."

Her use of her surname was an act of indifference coming from the partner. Luvia behaved angrily.

"Is that why you set out to defeat me during the Prometheus Academy's Initiation? to be my partner. As an order of your parents; why I was chosen to live in your manor? favors?" Theresa felt pathetic. "Luvia, I'm so sorry."

"No!" Luvia shouted, then retracted her outburst to stoic. "I mean. Don't. You shouldn't say sorry. It's not your fault, and not my fault. But I'm making amends on feeling that is was when we first met. First, I can see being a Huntress means very much to you, So I will help you. I can't speak for the others and their stories but I surely believe more than anything they will vow the same to you as well. And Second," She made a fist, hovering it in front of Theresa.

The small girl tilted her head with a quizzical brow. "huh?"

"I believe the colloquial expression is 'pound it'." Luvia coaxed patiently. After some consideration Theresa made a fist which met the other. "Although it was implied, our friendship is official." the dark chatelaine smirked.

Theresa smiled. "Whatever our parents have in stored. At least we're friends." But the happier thought led to apprehensive speculation, amend relations with the rest of the team. What was their story.

Luvia noticed her partner brooding. "If you're worried about Jane and Olga I think-"

"Hey! A word Team RWBY!" Announcement made, and suddenly Jane became the center of everyone's attention, nonchalantly entering the building. An inversion to Theresa's meekly entrance that has yet caught their notice. Luvia and Theresa immediately scrambled to the railings, gazing down at their leader making her way into the middle of their battle.

Her loud holler, clear as day, stopped the battle: Blake immediately stopped on her tracks to see, Weiss too and in defensive mid-twirl with leg bend in the upward and boot sticking out, the speeding Ruby against her own good glanced at the other team leader and hit and trip over her partner's stuck out leg, rolling and bouncing on the floor and before miraculously sticking the landing. After the world stopped moving Ruby was joined by her teammates in the quizzical gawking affair.

"Hey Jane, What's up?" the words were just bewilderingly shaky as her expression.

"Hallo Ruby, I am sorry for interrupting your team's training exercise but I have come in haste to ask of something of you and your team." Jane awaited a reply.

"Okay? I guess. Go for it."

Jane bobbed her head in approval and dropped her courteous expression to a smug smirk that could rival Yang's. "I, in behalf of two of my teammates, wish to challenge you to a per-tournament battle at this very moment! Consider if you will, an appetizer for the main course that is the Vytal Tournament; or just to settle the matter just in case neither of us face off in the Tournament." she exaggeratedly pointed her finger at Ruby, then shifted up towards the upper level of the arena over to her teammates. "The point is my team, They are just waiting to take you all on. Especially Theresa, who is eager to show you her fierce warrior spirit that would leave you soon defeated, right Theresa?"

All eyes were on the small girl, but instead of fretting, a thankful smile slowly appeared. Luvia happy too, nudged her partner. "We shouldn't doubt our leader."

* * *

"Whatever happens, just stay behind me." Raven sheathed her katana, the Dust rotary spun several intervals, not knowing which elemental attributes she would choose yet.

The young Hunter trainees gave each other a pensive look before moving in back. Again, Jaune, Raven and Yang were startled to see the two similar beings emerge from the black portals.

One taller than the other, and bulkier too. Both a different pattern scheme of black, white, red, and grey. The shorter one had a spade tail and humanesque legs, with lighter armor use. In contrast the other had more armor plates that added to his mass and height, horns stuck out of the Grimm mask helmet.

The senior of the two moved in professionally, heading straight for the injured comrade, the other was armed with a high-tech rifle weapon as well and seeing the clutching ally made the weapon aggressively sway towards the others.

"Knight !" Frederick shouted out despite the sharp pain. "Robin, stay idle, don't do anything until my command. And I'm telling you right now don't hurt the boy."

The Grimm helmet deconstructed itself to reveal a youthful, dark-skin man with the same red veins, bleaching skin on his boyish face. His red and yellow pupils showing confusion and doubt, the clear confirmation from his senior soothed some of it away.

His senior and taller of the three, once mask revealed itself, was an older, bearded pale man with drawn back white and greying hair and carried the same monstrous facial features which were magnified with the black horns growing on his forehead. "It's okay Robin," he said to the younger one, voice stoic still carried some warmed.

"How am I, Doctor Hershey?" Frederick showed him a weak grin.

"You will make it." Hershey said dryly, then he turn to the Hunters. "But what about them?"

"We're the cleanup crew. But the boy lives; top priority."

Hearing this directive didn't sit well for them. Hand on hilt, Raven was ready for the next course of action. The cylinder interval stopped at ice Dust, and she pulled the katana out with its arctic blue bladed and flickered a growing wall of ice that she hoped would separate them from the enemy and give them time. The course of action without question was to escape. She knew full well that this enemy wasn't to be trifled with head on.

But the younger ones didn't see as that. To her horror, Jaune and Yang ran past her towards them, seeing her attack as just an opening rather than an action to flee. The green warriors showed themselves as cornered animals rather than thinking beings that should've taken flight over fight.

On the other side of the creeping ice wall, the other younger one build animosity towards them, and relinquish his grip on his given order and fired his weapon at them indiscriminately. Jaune took the first and only hit to the shock of both sides. And to further add shock, the plasma attack slopped against a glowing white sphere, exploding shortly after which sent erratic streams of volatile energy all over the building. The sphere of Aura, whose appearance surprised Jaune as well, didn't protected him from the force carried by the attack which struck at him and knocked him out.

Raven manifested two portals behind her. She saw Yang jarred by the event, though recovered soon enough, and fraught with motivation that sent Raven to restrain her. The woman grabbed the unconscious Jaune and threw him towards the portal, then with all her might caught up the boisterous blond and pulled her back, ignoring the protest pushed Yang into the portal.

The immediate jolt of traveling in time and space disoriented her.

The trip itself was only a relevant couple of seconds, then she soon found herself stumbling on the floor of the headmaster's office, towards Oobleck who was inspecting the stunned Jaune lying on the floor, he spotted her and panic stricken at her own uncontrollable totter, shielding Jaune while she maneuvered out the way into Ozpin's table. Yang gripped the edge of the glass furniture, finally stopping herself, both her and the headmaster before her shared the same bemused face.

"Welcome back, Miss. Xiao Long" Ozpin composed himself to his controlled stature. "I suppose this explains the lengthy, week long absences that I've been hearing about from your instructors."

"I…"

"Jaune!"

The elevator had spilled out with the remaining members of JNPR, they huddled to their unconscious leader as Oobleck helped him to his feet, cause for concern lessen as they heard the boy absentmindedly mumble. Professors Port and Goodwitch were also behind them on standby.

Pyrrha called her boyfriend's name again, albeit softly as murmur. All afternoon and evening she's been trying to contact him, only for the calls to be ignored and sent to voicemail. Finally seeing him again and in such a state brought up a million questions, and an over arching wave of emotions flooding her mind. All over overridden out of their logic as tense green eyes set on blond girl looking back.

"Yang." Pyrrha breathed her name out dangerously.

Ozpin himself felt the literal pull of her dour glare, his seat pulled forward slightly and there was faint groan in the room from the gears as they missed a turn. "Pyrrha, it is best if you and your teammates helped Professors Port and Goodwitch carry Jaune to the infirmary. Anything and all can wait until then." he told her.

The redhead contemplated gingerly with a cautious stare before joining the group in carrying Jaune to the waiting elevator.

"Yang?" She turn back to the Headmaster. He spoke. "I know of Raven Branwen. Though I do not what went on, I want that to remain the same for your team. But I want to know, and I will call you and Mr. Arc in do time. Until then, act as you normally do and prepare for the tournament the day after tomorrow. Do not tell your sister or anyone of your story."

* * *

**Beacon Training Arena**

The battle came to a dramatic gridlock between the two remaining fighters with scythe and halberd clashing.

Luvia rested from her loss, being the first to claim defeat at hands of Blake. Overconfidence of Jane's initial clean up of the opposing team let her open into trying risky moves. But the foregone conclusion didn't upset Luvia, even if it was in the eyes of impressive turnout of students whom she join the benches, the plain spar of weapons and Aura was enough to fill the seats, but for Luvia she was more happy to see her older partner and established friend genuinely happy.

Jane-like the rest-had limited herself to just her physical weapon alone. Even though she was strong and had deep reserves of Aura, was stunted easily by Ruby and her tactics. Most of the battle Jane relied too much on her teammates being independent and her own power as well to secure a victory. Theresa surprising showed some initiative in leadership skills, able to exploit some of Ruby's physical weakness while Jane took the others.

Blake and Weiss collapse to their knees as their Aura went to the red. Jane too fell like a rock before them.

"Well you certainly a sprite." Weiss said. "To be honest, I kind of unfairly judged you as a little airy, but now I see our last spar wasn't exactly a fluke."

"You really do prove yourself an adversary to watch out for." Blake weary praised.

The opposing leader slowly lifted only her head and shoulders as the rest of her body stayed limped. "Why thank you! it is nice to be complimented." her jovial mood stayed. "I think we did our best." Jane immediately hiccuped; slightly embarrassed and mentally waved it away. "But I feel we-as in my team-has yet to show our full strength for the tournament."

Meanwhile in the middle of the arena, growing crowds were eyeing the attention pleasing tension between Ruby and Theresa. Both unwilling to yield. The speedster pushed her last remaining safe Aura to try and use her Semblance to gain ground, but Theresa's boots stayed firmly planted by her own Semblance as Ruby in vain burned rubber.

Ruby stopped, impressed at her foe's unwillingness. "Wow, you sure do hold on, Theresa. Really big change since last time."

"Picking up rocks helps." Theresa joked.

"Students! Young warriors! righteous defenders of the peace!" the naturally booming voice of Oobleck filled the building in rapid form. "I call this spur of the moment spar to end in an unsatisfying draw." the professor shrugged in response to the spectators looking miffed at the announcement. "Sorry for being a right arse."

The battle halted, Theresa silently waved to Ruby as the speedy professor hit the scene, she left as she heard the lanky man possibly professed that he's been speed walking the amphitheater in circles waiting for them to finish. Theresa ambled to her leader who was already picking herself up. A testament to her strength. Except the strength most admired wasn't her combat capabilities but her resolve and capacity for her team.

Jane weakly waved Theresa in. "The match was without a doubt a close one! Wasn't it Theresa?"

"Yes it was, Jane." she replied to her positive outlook. "I couldn't ask for more heart-stopping event. And I can't wait for more for the tournament."

"That is wonderful to hear." the leader was really glad. Jane looked around the crowds around the seats. "Looks like you are not the only who holds that particular brand of opinion. Anyway, Theresa, I say as a leader that we earn a well rest. I could not find one better than our traditional team activity of storytelling. And so I say in its triumphant return, we all adjourn to our living quarters."

"That...sounds awesome!" Theresa chirped. They haven't told stories in more than a month, and in truth she really did like them.

"Oh, it gets better." Jane waggled her index finger. "Remember our old cardboard crown that we could not find? well...anyway, I will meet you and Luvia there. I have to prepare the room for our social party; team JOLT style! yay!"

Leaving her teammate cheerfully satisfied, Jane sprinted past the masses, apparently the battle of just weapons was so riveting it inspired students into trying out fights without Dust. Another happy note.

That is until Jane-lost in her happy demeanor-bumped into a Haven student. Coming back to her senses, Jane looked up and her apology out of her lips fell faster than frozen rain, the taller ash brunette looked down at her with burning amber eyes and a taunting smile.

* * *

**Unknown**

There was signs everywhere of an ongoing operation in Vale. They were all in disguise as normal city dweller activity; because it was, there nothing untainted or tampered with. Everything unchanged. And Adam knew it was part of the plan. For now he and his loyal brotherhood bide their time and stayed low-key.

Like a month ago, back in the outlying derelict warehouse in the projects bordering Vale city, Adam awaited in a grimly and dim office room. He sat alone with a rounded wooden table. The other seat pending vacancy, Colorado with sporadic cheshire smile and a lone meekly mook who felt like he didn't want to be there, were the only ones in the room beside him. But outside he could see groups of White Fang members patrolling with unwavering strides; at least until the feel of the air started to get tense.

Sure enough, she was here. A sultry, mocking smile and burning eyes, Cinder sauntered over to the available seat. There was a short-length pause before she seated herself.

"My sincerest apologies, Adam. I've been dealing with unscheduled actions do to old friends." she glanced at Colorado. Silently chastised the redhead to drop her smile. "Some more troublesome than others. "Ever since our plan to bring arms to your organization via a spectacular show of terrorism required the exposure of our little friend here."

"It was your doing." Adam made it clear.

"Yes, but a bit of lack of foresight on my part. That is why I've been in touch with the Vale academy committee to reinstate my team's place; at least for the tournament participate sake."

"Is that all?" he exasperatedly probed.

"It was for an important reason." Cinder cavalierly shrugged. "Plus, I've never been to a school. Blame a former pauper for wanting to experience something to wax nostalgically."

"You wanted to make sure the network was still compromised. Even though they are overseeing to that."

"What can I say? I'm a perfectionist. Aside from the execution what this is really all about is trust, and our benefactors can't push us away from that. Speaking of which," Cinder panned back to the redhead. "Word through the proverbial grapevine is that you have chosen a side, I'm sad to say."

The sizzling animosity did well to diminish Colorado. "I'm just neutral." she offered weakly.

"Are you? not folly on your part?"

Bravery resurfaced. "I go wherever Roman goes." Colorado said.

"Heh. Some things money can't buy." it was a thought worth a rare chuckle for the commanding woman.

The White Fang leader growled, "You came here alone."

"We _are_ in the subject of trust. " Cinder restated in amused tone. Then her tone grew darker. "I indeed came alone; you hold all the cards today." the scowl grew just as dark. "But how many is too many? I'm a woman who likes to play fair, Adam."

"From a certain point of view." Adam interjected. "Is this the subject of our meeting?"

"Rhyolite island, West of Mantle." Cinder said, waiting a reply that didn't came. "No? let me try again. Andrew's Demolition company whose involved in excavating and expanding land for Rhyolite's short link radio tower. A gentleman in the name of Verdo Creek comes to mind. I believe the White Fang is familiar with him. But what could be up to there? hmm."

Adam scoffed out loud. "So you know names. But do you know anything beyond that?"

"To be frank; no, I do not. And so we are in the subject of trust, Adam."

"Trust? Don't mock me so openly when you use that word erroneously. You threaten my brotherhood's lives, actively sabotage my operations, stymieing even our own agendas. You don't make sense; you and that puppet of yours."

The table shook under his anger, "Whom? her? I'm afraid she is bit rogue. Remember that you have to take that with our benefactors. But yes, she is indeed a great responsibility, and as her handler I should be imparted with some of the blame as well for having such a delicate yet unstable creature under my wing."

"Your puppet-"

"Sir!" the lone member hurried to his superior's side-profusely apologizing for interrupting beforehand-then informing him of news from elsewhere. Adam listen quietly, his fist clenched with every second before he send his subordinate out of the room with an unheard command.

"That thing is now attacking one of the operations in Vale Colosseum. I'll add _that_ to the list of woes that go from valuable assets destroyed to high-value captives that had escaped due to that puppet's intervention."

"Not my call. And like I said: Blame me as her handler." Cinder said.

"At this rate I expect the puppet to crash the Amity Colosseum to the ground when it participate in the tournament."

Cinder shook her head amusingly."Don't be absurd Adam. She will do no such thing."

"Absurd is the fact that what she is doing harms us both. I would call you crazy. Then again I wouldn't be surprised with your history with that puppet." this time it was Adam's turn to be content to her irked expression. "Don't think you're the only one who would comb a past."

"What are you getting at?" the normally cool woman was starting to lose her command rather quickly. The tension building.

"It seems that we by the grace of serendipity, shared someone from our history. Before you came to me at Forever Fall, I was unsure until recently but I'm positive I heard of you from a human girl that I re-met in Vale so long ago." Adam enjoyed the sight of her shrinking before him. He set her an accusation. "You let the Wicked Queen have her way because she is the vision of the late Penelope."

Cinder finally erupted in a visual flare. "Don't you dare talk about Penelope!" she shot up from her seat. "I'll burn you to ashes for using her against me. That android and the rest of them don't invoke anything of her! **Especially Janus**!" the tirade echoed throughout the building, followed by the walls and roofs shaking from a quake under her feet.

Adam waited patiently for the hanging light to settle in place. "Now you know not to test me, Cinder Fall."

The hard stare she gave him was enough to burn him alive, even without the use of Dust or other means. She sat down, and inhaled lightly from the calming air. "We would go nowhere as enemies. Obviously we both have grander scope plans that _might_ interfere with one another. I have my side that I belong to and you have your own. But for now, we are both architects in our benefactor's current plan, one that greatly benefit us both."

"My men and women will be waiting on their orders. But due to the rather recent...complications, they may lack the arms for a successful incursion." Adam said bitterly.

"In due future you will get all the weapons and war-machines your organization could want for your revolution. But presently I think we have the ideal part we need outside the walls. To have this we need to show the populace a face to blame for all the woe and plotting of their pain. An old friend of infamous reputation that the Kingdom would have hope to forget." Cinder turn to Colorado. "I think it is time to let our friend out on good behavior."

Colorado grinned ear to ear.

* * *

**Classified**

An ominous tone set inside the Atlasian flagship where it maneuvered without warning towards the kingdom's borders. Because of the sheer size and sudden movement, it jerked the contents inside and unnerved the uninformed crew members. The soldiers patrolling the brig were drawing questions for the superiors until they were assured they were on the way to Vytal to meet the Amity Colosseum for extra escort. The arrive for Beacon was almost soon, just a couple of days.

Everyone then went back to their usual routine with casual caution. Which garnered a dark chuckle from the brig's sole prisoner. What was heard was a sign of great things to come. Roman Torchwick in a grey jumpsuit that he had disdain for jokingly ask the two guards if he could have his usual attire that he came in, pressed and clean, having tire after a month locked up. They ignored him and walked away. Being the meticulous man that he is, counted down to a mental click of a clock inside his mind.

The muffle screams that echoed the prison chamber was music to his ears. After the noise died down Torchwick stood up from his cramped cell and temporary lost his confidence when he met a pair of eyes he didn't expect to see from behind the port window. It finally hit him.

"Sorry but I'm not use to seeing you this tall." the smirk was palpable enough to punch.

Which for Colorado was something she really wanted to do. Instead opted to pout and fold her arms across her red flak jacket. The door mechanism hissed after she let him out, still huffing mad while Torchwick examined her. "So that Adam mongrel went with that plan, eh?"

Colorado silently nodded.

The now free criminal mastermind brooded before sighing. "I prefer you change back, Neo."

The twin-tail redhead tilted her head, half smiling on the command, she blinked and her amber eyes went to their usual pink and brown pupils. She then performed a backward somersault, landing and producing a lacy pink umbrella out of thin air to cover herself, after the umbrella went up the figure of Neo appeared and bowed to her boss' favor.

"It has been a long time coming." Torchwick said. "I'm assuming Adam and Cinder want to brief me on my position and guide to the current phase?"

Neo nodded silently.

"hmm, what a pain, I was hoping to enjoy the debauchery entitled to being a freeman first. I guess that's what plans are for. And in the end they and the rest of the insects don't matter much to the grander scheme." he leaned in. "Tell me Neo, have you been keeping contact with the brotherhood of Demise?"

She enthusiastically confirmed.

"What about...**Brother Grimm**?"

Neo's tone shifted to fear, she shivered but nodded hesitantly.

"I see…" It was the only Torchwick earnestly spared some sympathy. "Well Neo, I think this phase is the perfect time to work some issues off and blow off some steam. You're still participating in the tournament, in Cinder's team, right?"

Neo hesitatingly perform complex hand gestures and less than enthusiastic facial actions to explain the current situation.

"So you were forced to blow your disguise to warn a rogue who wouldn't follow orders. So then, now that's in the crapper, do you have a new persona?"

The dichromatic girl once again covered herself before emerging in a form of a Gothic brunette with green eyes. In new guise Neo posed and curtsied, rather proud of herself to show off her new look. Torchwick was less than stellar and rolled his eyes.

"Really? another girl with twin-tails? How original." he said derisively. She wasn't pleased, and inched closer in a threatening manner yet still wearing a childish pout. He knew better than to test her. "Easy, easy hehehe! I'm just kidding. You're a doll you know that?"

"Hey! what are you doing outside your cell!" a lone soldier arrive by chance into the room, passing and not seeing whatever was left of his previous comrades. "Hands up! now!" he pointed his gun.

"Someone didn't get the memo." the ginger-head man rolled his eyes again. "Neo? if you will." She smirked and nodded, sauntering at leisure towards the guard despite his warnings, a scream soon followed.

Torchwick shook his head. "Damn that Adam, I always hate the 'Colorado' shtick."

* * *

**Beacon Dorms**

"-the old man granted the maidens unbelievable powers, giving them the unlimited capacity to show their kindness with the whole world. They accepted willingly, and vowed to share their gift of magic with the people of Remnant until the very end." Luvia sighed and sat back down on her bed after nicely telling the tale without pause. "The Story of the Seasons. One of the few stories I actually enjoyed from my childhood by my nanny. " she said rather nostalgically.

Luvia expected their comments after finishing, instead the pajama clad twins in green and pink were subtly acting weird. Theresa was glancing every now and then to Jane, now she was cautiously staring at her. For good reason. The cheery leader was looking a bit fatigued, but while Theresa showed concern, Luvia sensitively saw it as criticism.

"Well! I thought it was great." Luvia was peeved.

Theresa ignored her partner on her focus towards her leader. "Jane?"

Jane faintly glowed before coming back to her usual self. "Sorry, I must be more tired than I let on." she then turn to Luvia. "No pun intended but your story is pretty enchanting." she then turn to Theresa. " I mean oh wow, Magic. Imagine that?"

A smile spread across Theresa's face. "It's pretty cool. It is a nice change of pace that I wouldn't change for the world, even if I prefer them to be more spooky."

"Noted. But we all can't have your dark sense of storytelling." Luvia typed away on her Scroll, not noticing Jane walk up and place the more lustrous replacement of the missing crown. The small, actual gold crown sat on Luvia's braided hair.

"I say this night is a rousing success for our group, If I do say so myself. But what do you girls think?" Jane called on the opinions of the present team.

"You got my vote." Luvia said. "But a meat-lover's pizza could warrant a second one."

Theresa giggled, then stood up and walked to the middle of the room to gain their attention. "It's a great night, the best in some time now and I know there will be more. But I wish Olga was here, because I want to apologize to all of you for my part in my behavior and for my outburst." she said sadly.

"Theresa, as your partner I want to say you don't have to. We're friends." Luvia assured.

"Oh, oh, we are friends too!" Jane jumped up from the bed. "and as leader I want to make amends for taking my position for granted. I promise you before the Vytal festival ends we will be better as a team and come out stronger than friends and-Olga is here." her last statement was aloud and rushed.

"I got a text from Olga." Luvia said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "She's outside the door. I'll go opened it."

She proceeded to do just that. The door opened to the wolf Faunus holding a stack of pizza boxes, looking a bit disheveled and messy silver hair, anxiously smiling.

"Heya guys, heard about the party from Luvia, so I brought pizza: both veggies and meat lovers."

Hearing that Luvia immediately took the box with the meaty goodness and gasped. She drooled a waterfall and turn to Olga. "Oh my god I love you!"

Olga gawked. "Okay?...just don't let anybody else hear ya say that."

As Theresa and Luvia prepared a table, Olga ambled over to her partner who was wary of her. She slowly sat down, the new-and seemingly out of nowhere-tension between them was great, both kept staring into each others' eyes.

"How are ya Janey?" Olga said carefully slow.

"Fine." Jane's response was sharp and mood tacit.

What went on between them went unnoticed by the other half of the team. Luvia helped place the plates down until her Scroll that was set on the table vibrated once where she inattentively picked the phone up and her mood went silent.

Rapidly typing away to an unknown sender while the rest of the team went unaware.

Later that night, hours past midnight, Luvia by herself traveled to the shadiest parts of the commercial district. The broken moon provided some light while making her way to a darken pedestrian street, near a totally shadowed alley she awaited.

The Scroll screen lighted her face before a chilling voice whispered: "Don't stray."

"Broken Wings." Luvia followed the phrase.

From the shadows in the alley, Raven appeared out. "This meeting is a long time coming, Dragonfire: Luvia Brier."

"You've appeared without that mask, Diablo." Luvia took in her facial features to find them familiar with someone she knew. "That explains your relation with 'just right'-I MEAN Yang. You and her's absence I presumed explained as well."

"I didn't mean to bring her along." Raven gazed away forlornly. "That is why we had our little communication blackout. I was forced to show myself and bring her to my world."

"Will she be joining in the future as well?"

"There was a time where I would hope not, but that wish is irrelevant tonight more than ever. That's why I called this meeting in."

"Well shoot that explains it!" as expected both found themselves not alone in the empty market street, more collaborating members showed up. The ever friendly Charles the Deputy was followed by the grumpy Sheriff Doc who finally walked on legs fully healed, a more sober face and somber minded Corvus joined.

"Y'ello, Miss Brier." Charles gentlemanly tipped his hat to her.

"Hello Charles, it has been some time." She folded her arms, wry smile on face. "Word on the wind is that we both have the same taste in men."

The Deputy erupted in an awkward chuckle until the solemn face Corvus took the conversation to Raven. "Being an underground faction, it isn't like you to hold a meeting, Branwen."

"Because she saw something she shouldn't have." to her and the rest's surprise, another figure appeared at the entrance of the street.

The entity stayed in the shadows, "That's why she called in this little meeting. Because there's more than just a cabal of extremists and power hungry megalomaniac cults to worry about." the shrouded male produced something handheld and the sounds of loud drinking echoed the close market.

Both Raven and Corvus came forward with same realization. "Qrow." they said.

Stepping into view, the scruffy man glared at them until peering at his family. He strode to Raven. "Anastasia and our sister were right." He got into her face and his glare intensified. "You saw them? didn't you? you merely accepted that this world isn't really what it seems, but now you're gonna question everything. That goes for all of you. " he swayed his finger at each member of the group.

"The Youkai are real and they are here."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, all but the most senior members of the White Fang were commanded to leave. Adam alone stayed for another emergency meeting that he has been called to by his own personal benefactors separate from the ones he shared with Cinder; at least that what she thought.

The hanging light buzzed as the air became denser. His focus was shifted towards the door where seemingly normal humans in colder seasonal clothing walked in. Yuki and Frederick stood alongside the ones called Hershey and Robin.

"Adam," Yuki spoke. "It goes without saying that we have lot to prepare for in the coming months when you will rise to power. For both the White Fang and us."

* * *

****Author's final Note: The end of the Enforcer arc comes to an end.  
****

****I have intend to build a RWBY universe of my own, so a lot of questions had to be left unanswered in this story alone.****

****But it looks like the mysterious Diablo Luvia was communicating with was Raven all along. If you guess who Luvia Brier was based after it wouldn't come as a surprise. Luvia, Charles, Doc and Corvus all working together against something as well. ****

**Also shocker, Colorado turn out to be our own little Neo. And she busted Torchwick too. **

**Also Qrow shows up. Yay.**

**Another Arc ends and another starts. Prepare for the Tournament arc, which mixes my canon with the real thing. **

****Read and Review if you please.****


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Sisters Part Two

****Author's Note: Took a brief break to see what the canon volume three would do. ****

****And damn, it went _way_ darker then I would have thought.  
****

****Anyway, here is the tournament Arc; which is also the shortest arc at three chapters before the last arc.****

****Enjoy. ****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Eighteen: Sisters Part Two**

The Headmaster was just about done listening to their story, and for Jaune and Yang it felt as though he was done in general. The morning of the tournament had just started, and already Ozpin was weary, inattentively engrossed by the glass surface of his desk. To Yang, the enigmatic professor didn't look like his usual self, an almost replay of him during his opening speech nearly a year ago. But to Jaune, Ozpin's seemingly hesitation to respond filled him with worsening dread than he already had. Even he had doubts on what he actually saw. A fantastic and disturbing account that left many questions; hoping that they, at very least, would be believed.

The growing march of the gears filled the air after a minute since sharing the tale, then the Headmaster glanced away and sighed before removing himself from the chair, and leisurely with cane walked towards a small white bookcase away from them. The observing teens watched his finger glided up and down three shelves, picking several books in small length and large, before heading back and distributing them over his desk in cascading form. The stoic Ozpin just waited in his chair.

Jaune joined Yang in looking over the books: they were bare, dark colored covers with bold titles.

_The Disgruntled Gods. The Lost Clans. The Grimm that walk and talk._

Their eyes sweep over the titles, unsure what to make of them. Jaune-never being much of a reader himself-delicately picked one (_The Lost Clans_), The pages were dull in light yellow, the grammar and spacing was archaic and even more arcane to read. Whoever typed them weren't writers, that much Jaune knew.

A single sharp gasp popped from his left. Yang quickly shoved the book (_The Grimm that walk and talk_) to his face. Her thumb marked between pages of illustrations of many Grimm in antiquated depictions, but among them he saw was an etching of the very same creatures they saw that night. From the yellowing it must have been several hundred years old, yet was unmistakable clear as a modern picture.

"No way." Jaune said. His pondering mind was still boggling, and this made it even worse.

Both teens raised their heads at the Headmaster. "If what you have told me is true, then you are not the first ones to have such encounters." Ozpin said.

"Then we're not crazy, I guess. Hehe." Yang was heard in between nervous and relieved; she brought her hair around and started stroking it.

"And you're not the first ones to_ be_ called crazy." he stated, which brought down their mood. The truth was a bitter pill. "I believe that you believe you saw something." he grabbed the same book with illustrations, fluttering to the page. "I've walked this world as Huntsmen for many years now, I've heard my fair share of accounts turn stories turn tall tales during my travels in my younger days." lips paused while silently remarking the etching: An upright humanoid in smooth armor, sophisticated looking even for this day, the Grimm mask the most horrid of it. "I've also seen the terrible pattern of relators losing themselves in trying to explain the unexplainable. They being rebuffed, called out that they're mistaking the creatures of Grimm for something that they're not; even though we know little of the Grimm as it currently stands. And in the end their reports are accused by people as maddening obsessions until they fall out of obscurity. Crazy is what everyone calls them."

"But we're not crazy!" Jaune desperately shouted, he picked up another book. Passing pages, trying bring up anything miscellaneous to back him up. "Come on! there's gotta be something!" he defeatedly clutched the book close, his frown aimed back at the outwardly pitiless Ozpin. For some time now, Jaune has exhibited more and more distressed.

Yang was just as troubled but kept an unwavering front. "Honestly, they read like madman's writings, but I know what I saw and these hold up the truth." she said. Her eyes then narrowed. "And I think you _knew_ this before."

Ozpin met her challenge; he wavered, a disappointment in himself. "In truth, I'm one of these accusers. Men and women braying like mad that I refuse to believe: one of them a close friend." his words drew out cold then mellowed somber. "There is always a kernel of truth in every story; ludicrous twisting into insidious. But I don't know anymore."

"We have to do something." Yang said, lowly quiet.

The Headmaster stood up, ambling around the table with cane. "As Hunters we'll undoubtedly face an arbitrary gallery of enemies. Yet the singular goal is always to threaten the peace we have."

"Then what do we do?"

"That is the question that defines every generation isn't?" his small smirk dimmed away. "It may be discouraging to hear...but I don't know." this time he took the defeated role; pensively moving his face away. "Even with my hair hoary with age I'm still a thinking man with a reckless streak."

The friendly explosions of fireworks from the opening festival, one red, green, blue and yellow popping a blooming bright, messy cloud within their sight took away his brooding. "I don't know." Ozpin repeated. A smaller and earnest smile soon overtook him. He placed his hand on Yang's shoulder. "But when has that ever stop anyone? Life is to be had, and it shouldn't stop you from exercising your right to that."

Yang appeared to seriously regard his way. Jaune did not. He sprang up; still fringe of fragileness in his expression. "We got to do something! We can't leave well enough alone! this is huge and is going to affect everyone."

"You always perceive to me as a man of action, Mr Arc. Very well, what is your plan?" Ozpin in his way coldly humored him, and just headed towards elevators without waiting. Only Yang showed some sympathy as the Headmaster correctly assumed Jaune had none. They were beckon to follow him.

Ozpin waited like an imposing sentinel. The teens behind him-one clouded of mind and the other dejectedly hanging his head. He spoke: "If I could impart some words, it is that there will always be a need to do something. Peace is a constant work, and we must not let work stagnate us. You are Hunters and you will act accordingly." The elevator door pinged and hissed open. "And today is also your day. Have at it."

Nothing further from Yang voiced objection; although, heavy clouded, and melancholic face said otherwise. Jaune's distrait mind was obvious with his slouching posture and hanging head bobbing as he moved to the elevator. He was then stopped by Ozpin and his horizontal cane as barrier, Yang and Jaune struck by surprise, and the former wordless as the doors closed on her.

"Let us have a talk, Mr Arc." the Headmaster lowered his cane. "Just a few minutes of your time." walking back to his desk, authoritative air of his beckoning the student to follow suit.

Jaune dawdled over to the hot-seat. Unaware why he was back; this just felt like an underwhelming bother to an already building list that tempted him to freak out. "I feel like the world is being thrown at me." he admitted brokenly.

"Or is it that you throw yourself at the world." Ozpin said. "Head-on. In my opinion it is the preferred attitude for a Huntsmen. Of course, you can't tackle everything on your own; set limits, and set allies with those around you."

"_Those around me._" Jaune muttered distantly. It peaked the Headmaster's interest. "Can I talk to you about Pyrrha?"

"You wish to talk about your girlfriend?" Ozpin saw a rare, lighthearted amusement on the boy's discomfiture: Their relationship was not broadcasted, but to the shrewd it was very well known. And the Headmaster had an 'oh please, everyone knows' expression for Jaune. "I must commend you on putting Pyrrha's well being in a pedestal in spite of the daunting affairs around you."

"Pedestal…"Jaune thought deeply of the word; softly shaking his head. "Ever since I was little I've wanted fame. To be put on a pedestal, with all the admiration and praise, I mean, who wouldn't want that? At least, not until Pyrrha told me that being put on a pedestal separated her from making any kinda meaningful connection; she said that she liked me because I saw her as anybody else: Because I don't know her."

"Do you?"

Jaune tilted his head at the question, trying hard not to advert his eyes. "Pyrrha's my best friend. She's the nicest person I've ever met, the prettiest girl too; even if I didn't noticed it at first. She never gave up hope on me, even though sometimes I thought she should. That's what finally clicked with me, and I felt that's all I should know. But lately she shown a side that I didn't know about and now I feel like…" the dreaded realization stayed behind his lips.

"I take it that you don't know much about her home?" Ozpin probed again. Despite only leaning slightly his presence was overbearingly and uncontrollably close for Jaune.

"We-We've talked a lot about our homes, family and-" the boy stopped abruptly as the Headmaster shot his hand firmly upward.

"I mean her home kingdom of Mistral." Ozpin was replied with a blank gawk, which he continued. "As her partner you would undoubtedly acknowledge that Pyrrha Nikos is an exceptional fighter even out of her age group. And if I have to say anything good about Mistral is that they make well trained warriors."

"Is there anything bad you could say about them?" Jaune spoke distractedly. He glance back at the man catching his inattentive say, and Jaune panicked. "I-I mean I don't know much about outside the Kingdom, a-and I don't want say anything bad about Mistral. I just don't know."

Ozpin decided to give him a break, and for the first time, empathy. "Mistral, ever since its founding, built their culture around creating fighters. You could say all of the kingdoms took a page from them which lead way to Hunters. In my early days I traveled there, and to say that they are devoted to the culture is an understatement. Only the strong were held in any regard, as they were the only ones who did not perish. The tough environment bolstered the way for decades until it clashed with the less aggressive ideal of diplomacy as technology marched on. West and East Mistral cosmetically divided the Kingdom. The academy of Haven is a sorta of neutral place for these clashing ideals to melt. And I see many Hunters leave Haven with the best of both worlds with them. Pyrrha, despite hailing from the Western region, exhibited sensitively even to those beneath her. That is why Beacon wasn't hesitant to accept her: an honorable warrior and caring, self-sacrificing individual."

"She has conflicting ideals." Jaune discovered; thought he felt unsure if anything (behavior or actions) could be mitigated.

"As her partner you more than qualified already to stand with her, to talk to her. Even if it is the hardest thing you'll do." Ozpin raised his shoulders up and down, and drew a deep sigh. "Going against held principles I know well about, we all had them at least once in ours lives. Like the decision to let you into my academy."

"um, excuse me?"

The Headmaster noted the boy's sudden cold sweat but pressed on. "Warriors of every caliber have entered Beacon and none as more trying than you. And I say that not as a complement. Your acceptance papers tell a more fitting lie for someone who 'throws themselves at the world'."

"_You knew_?" Jaune's eyes darted nervous before steadying them. "Then why did you accept me?"

"Contingency is what I am preparing. I accepted you because you were bold enough to have the audacity to enter my academy on forgery. To my surprise you showed natural leadership in contrast to your yellow-belly and physical weak attributes. My gamble was rewarded." the sting to Jaune was obvious and Ozpin was stonily relentless. "You see the reason for people with special cases like you and other sorted misfits are allowed in here is because I'm prepping you for a secret war that I hope would not come to you. A war against many enemies not unlike of that you and Yang saw."

"War?" Jaune's eyes widen, his sight caught an Atlesian dropship in a usual patrol and his thoughts and hefted emotions shifted to them. "That Torchwick guy is already locked up right? and the White Fang? is it them? with that mysterious lady Ruby told me about? is that why Atlas is all around us? like some secret police crawling the hallways and the streets no matter where you go?" questions flew a mile a minute; his tension was high strung.

In the other side Ozpin stayed reserved. "Believe me, I feel the same way about the intrusion of Atlas. But the General of the army has had a good heart ever since I known him, and like you both of us have to give faith to those around us."

"But should we have faith in you?" Jaune let an emotional slip of the tongue. In truth the building anxiety was making him question just about everything. Even the enigmatic man of academic authority that students were expected to trust. A man with a reckless streak. One who would throw themselves at the world as a well. "When Atlas overreach is all over the school? are you even in control of Beacon?" his voice trembled lowly in anger.

The stonily face of Ozpin broke away to sullen scowl. "I say in all honestly, Mr Arc, that the only reason I don't have you expelled from my academy is because I'm desperate. For everyone in Beacon now, those who stride in becoming Hunters are an invaluable person. After the accounts you saw yesterday I know you believe that. So adjust your attitude accordingly, because frankly, if it were truly peaceful times I would kick you out myself."

After a minute Jaune slowly descended to his seat again. He wasn't himself, he knew that, and the stress has gotten to him. He sharply exhaled from his nose. "G-got it sir."

The Headmaster calmed down as well. "I sympathize with you; I do. Stress can be very detrimental, hopelessness can cloud you, and speaking from holding the title of a Huntsmen for a long time I can say that it stays a hard job." he smiled slightly. "But it is what we sign up for."

Jaune nodded softly. "Right sir."

"Problems are immortal but life moves on. It is an adversary that you must not show panic. You must begin with the small but meaningful hardships before tackling the world. And any hardship you, Jaune, face with Pyrrha can be resolve by you two and only you two alone. Don't fret; you already work well as partners. Dialogue can break down barriers, patience can trump stubbornness, the only time combat skill is irrelevant. And in the end you're both young and human. Live with it."

The boy gawked with wonderment, then he smiled."Got it sir."

Jaune followed the Headmaster as he led him to the elevator. "I am the Headmaster of Beacon until otherwise dictated. So don't think I've gone soft in my very old age, because I would kick you out." Ozpin said. Jaune gulped nervously. Ozpin smirked as the doors opened. "Not that I wouldn't let you back in. Sometimes you have to be reckless to be a leader. Stranger things had happen-unbelievable things. Keep what we've said in confidentiality would you? Because I _will_ kick you out."

* * *

It was a misery, Yang thought.

But in a positive note. The same misery had also forged a stronger friendship with Jaune. They were the support in each others' episode of personal struggle and grudge; it concluded to an intertwining discovery that rattled them to the core and their sense of the world. For the past couple of days they shared stories, and he's the only one outside the team she told of her birth mother. Both finding and having the same deliberation and wary mind over Atlas. They gave each other comfort. For Jaune in what he had with Pyrrha, and with Yang on what she had with Ruby. In a funny way, Jaune now considered her and Ruby a second and third addition of honorary sisters to him.

The trouble face of hers moved from the Beacon courtyard statue that was the destination that she left a week ago to the sister she left. Ruby, wearing her hood up, waved weakly at her. She came from the docks and Yang approached-a little nervous.

"Hey," Yang greeted her somber arrival. "How was dad...and mom?"

"Y'know, dad, always proud of us, asking questions-which I didn't tell him that you were gone for a week. And mom, I told her everything since we started in Beacon and how much we changed-except that you were gone for a week."

"Yeah, both of them wouldn't like it." Yang lightly laughed. "So, is that all?"

Ruby's head bobbed in a perky manner. She smiled. "Dad told me to give you this!" a stream of red rose petals flew as the little sister embraced the older one with the best bear hug she could muster.

Yang recovered, and gently repaid back. _'I needed this.'_ she thought.

They separated and grinned at each other; It almost felt like everything was normal again. Almost.

Ruby pondered soon after: "So why did Professor Ozpin called you so early for? I mean, we kinda took advantage of the school's lackluster attendance, and those missions by Oobleck and Port when you were gone, I thought we were in the clear."

"We-I was. He just wanted to talk about what I learned...about my mother." Yang's face alighted frighteningly. "Don't tell dad or Qrow about that."

"Okay. Is that all?"

Under the notorious sniper's vision Yang instantly knew she was scrutinized. Yang wasn't a ditsy blond and had a knack for being shrewd on people, but her little sister was on a different level. Keen and sensitive to everyone around her. The harboring secret Yang had that she knew full well couldn't divulge.

"That's everything Ozpin wanted to know." _until Jaune brought that other story up,_ she told herself. Despite feeling a mite guilty, technically she wasn't lying to her sister, Yang rationalized.

Ruby considered something, she regarded elsewhere. "Okay." she said, they began to walk back to the airship docks. "But I want to talk about something now. I want to talk to you about-" she stopped walking as soon as Yang did.

"Have you seen Penny?" she turn to Ruby. "I want to talk to her. I want to apologize to her in person."

Ruby was hoping to hear that. She beamed instantaneously. "Well, I haven't seen Penny for a while now. Pyrrha told she came looking for me before the White Fang took me. So I know she still cares." Ruby stayed optimistic. "She'll be in the tournament. And I want to apologize to her too; because android or not, Penny's my best friend and I won't leave her alone until I remind her of that."

Concern still lingered for Yang, "Whatever Atlas is up to with them, I think Penny's lucky to have you as her friend. You gave her a chance even when she sorta creep the rest of us out, and I'm positive she'll give you the same chance. At least that's one thing to like about her." But Yang believed full heartedly that it Penny harbored no ill will-she could see that now.

"Yeah Penny is awesome that way, I'm glad that I like her." Ruby couldn't be more eager to agree.

Although the good nurtured older sister took Ruby's zealous happiness in a different way. "If you like her then you should put a ring on her." the biggest smirk awaited.

Ruby nearly tripped. "Huh? wait, w-what are you saying?!" eyes darted back and forth.

"Just teasing." Yang swiped her thumb across her smirk, erasing it for a simple smile. "Anyway. Today is the big day. Everything else can wait, this is the day we've been waiting for when we open up the door." she said melodiously.

Ruby gawked perplexed. "But the door to the airbus is already open." she pointed at the three-deck aircraft at the docks where fellow students were lining up.

Yang stared googly eyed. She would sometimes forget her sister could come up as literal minded. "Anyway, let's go already; everyone is waiting for us." they jogged towards lines to the airbus.

* * *

The sisters-in anticipated excitement-departed and joined the fleet of slow shuttles, passing the security blockade of military ships around Amity Colosseum. The downward cone-shaped megastructure was a sight to behold perched high above Beacon. Landing and exiting among the taxiing area, they join the crowds migrating to the lobby.

Yang text communicated with Blake; the rest of the social circle were already there. Hearing this Ruby dragged Yang (claiming to be wasting time), past the venues of advertisements-all full of up-and-coming Hunters and established stars that made Ruby stop at every poster to waste time gushing praise over them. Most of the posters, if not all, featured the familiar visage of Pyrrha with name and home Kingdom. Yang felt uneasy, not because of the resurgence of tension between them, but worry over her state of mind after what Jaune told her. Being used to wearing one herself, the smiling proud woman on the poster was anything but.

Above the echoing noises of the crowds Professor Port announce through intercoms for Hunters to enter the inner areas. Ruby and Yang joined the last straggling participants, an impatient Doctor Oobleck beckon them to hurry into the tunnel-he glanced at the girls, and acknowledged silently. The tunnel was lit only by the natural (nearing noon) sunlight at the end, the crowded arena was before them.

The tournament was here.

Though it officially hasn't started, the sheer boom of the cheers and other noises made Ruby's heart flutter, and her girlish squeal almost matched it. Again, Port's natural announcing voice directed them towards the white octagonal platform that was almost filled to the brim with potential challengers. Overwhelm and gitty until an icy voice drilled at Ruby and all. The siblings turn to the annoyed scowl of Weiss as she shouted their names. They drew closer to her and Blake, the latter amused.

"Finally you two came! Of all days you choose to dilly-dally it had to be today wasn't it? Honestly, you two are from the same stock." Weiss chided with finger waggling. Ruby of her way, replied with pulling an eyelid down and blowing a raspberry, earning a searing growl from her partner.

Meanwhile Yang looked around the nearby teams and caught Jaune doing the same. A quick pleasant smile between them. After everything she experienced and everything she learned, the good and bad, she was ready to show the world what she was made of. Looking again she spotted CFVY, CRDL and JOLT, and by another chance, Jane-who smirked and place a fist against the opposite palm, indicating a challenge. Something Yang has been looking forward to since they met.

"Looks like everyone's here." Yang said.

"Not everyone." Blake lamented, bow slightly folded.

In a lesser sting Weiss felt disappointed not seeing one missing team. Yang patted her partner's shoulder and Weiss'. "Hey don't worry; I'm sure Sun and Neptune and their team are watching from Vacuo." Both felt sincerely better.

Soon the chaotic chatter and fanfare were subdued by Port, and his image looming over the grand stadium. "Hello! And welcome world of Remnant! To the much awaited conclusion of the Festival: Live from Amity Colosseum, the fortieth annual Vytal Festival Tournament!"

"That's right Peter!"

"AH!" Professor Port shrieked in front of broadcast millions; The wily Oobleck appeared out of nowhere. "My word! You were just down there! How in blazes did you get up here?!" the same question played across everyone's minds, except for Ruby, who wondered if she needed to step up her game when it came to speed.

"A brisk jog, my dear friend." a cheeky grin for the mustachio announcer. Then Oobleck exasperated. "We're professionals." He shifted a cheerfully face to the camera. "And now, Ladies, Gentlemen and good people all around, before we start I like to offer our attention to the head of the security forces, General James Ironwood of Atlas, who is here to deliver the opening words for us."

Their attention landed on the aforementioned man, whom has stood in the center of the arena-unnoticed until now. Stoically gazed at the grandstands, clutching a piece of paper loosely, then he spoke.

"I like to thank you all for giving me your attention." Ironwood sounded dreamy for a moment, then the paper soon crumbled underneath his gloved hand and took a more respected tone. "I speak from my heart when I say that although I come from Atlas, I have always consider myself a Huntsmen of Remnant foremost. That is, after all, what the Festival is centered around. No matter where we hail, we are Remnant. What our forerunners of the four kingdoms fought for was the right to be different under the banner that we're alike in our core. We are here to celebrate diversity and understanding, and the peace that they brought. And surpassing any instrument that we use to dedicate to that peace is our own will. A will, that I learned, can not be replaced. This tournament is to show the world those who will safeguard that peace. In the many years that this combat tournament has been established we will not forget that the calm of our world cannot be left idle, and we must test our might against each other to ensure excellence over mediocrity. Though there will always be those who would disagree for our plight for peace, we will keep fighting for stability foremost." a pause and sharp exhale. "Thank you."

The General unceremoniously exited the stage left without word. What remained was awkward air that lingered, then pride came, and clapping all around. He was already far gone to hear it.

"That is indeed why we are here for." Oobleck's spectacles danced upon leaning over the microphone. "Now before we start…" glaring at a troupe of businessmen hovering over a distressed Pyrrha-who nodded gingerly, trying her best at a smile. "Would all unauthorized personnel. Which includes that business types and," he shifted towards a group of Atlas scientists on the opposite end, leering at a pensive Penny. "Boffin types, _please_ do leave the area." he leaned back and said to Port: "Really, _how_ unprofessional."

"Now then," Port announced. "If you've been living under a rock for the past two years (perhaps stalking a wily wild prey), allow us to break down the rules. Barty, if you will."

"And I will!" the Doctor snapped his finger. A series of holographic illustrations joined him. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested here... is skill alone."

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance to the end. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" A crowned figure joined Peter to the right.

"Now as always, we will start the tournament inauguration with a one-on-one battle between two arbitrary chosen contestants out of the pool. No teams! just a taste of what is to come. A forthcoming commitment for the battles between Kingdoms. " Oobleck said.

"Let's start!" Peter shouted.

Everyone from the grandstands to the relevant fighters (waiting for the possibility to hear their name) stared at the big screen. The two profiles blurred then they stopped almost immediately at: "Penny Polendina of the kingdom of Atlas," and, "Jane Lazuli, also from the kingdom of Atlas!" Both girls had a delighted gasp as their names echoed. The arena was flush of everyone, who left for the exclusive red seats to spectate, leaving the girls to enter combat area with an eager spring to their step.

"If you aspiring young protectors would please shake hands as equals before we begin the battle." Oobleck requested.

They both drew into each other with smile and grasp friendly hands. "Hallo Penny! It feels like ages since we have last met." Jane said, standard politeness became genuinely relieve. "I am glad to see you okay."

The gynoid beamed brilliantly; relieving an latent emotional weight. Penny began to reply but was interrupted. A slight feedback as Oobleck took the mic, it inadvertently did well to bring them back to a combat-oriented mind. The announcer grabbed the instrument and began at five. The a smaller section of the octagonal platform raised and levitated off the ground, serving as a small arena.

The countdown dwindled to the awaited one, and Oobleck shouted…

"**Begin!**"

Penny showed no hesitation on showing off her full force, and began to release her wired swords from her small backpack, they were unleashed and hovered above her. In truth Penny was curious of her opponent. Never once has she seen her in battle. The closes she had heard of Jane's combat experience was when she shared her story of how she and Ruby beaten the nasty girl "_Colorado_", and her cohorts. Jane was rather proud; though, as Penny observed, Ruby looked akin to reluctance in agreeing on how it went.

The black-hair girl in the blue-duster reached back for her broadsword, and with the eager smirk that made her face, closed the distance between them wildly reckless. Penny studied many combat scenarios with Ironwood; one thing had she learned was that an opponent attacking directly was always the first to fall. Because of it she was a bit dumbfounded, and disappointed. Nevertheless, Penny prepared for the onset. Her fingers guided the wire like marionette strings, adroit at moving her weapons beyond human capacity, she was sure at her success as she raised the blades into a bombardment dive at Jane.

It only set in giving Jane a bigger smirk. Penny gasped as Jane trounced her first attack as she dug her broadsword downward into the ground and unleashed a electrical torrent from the weapon's embedded lightning Dust. The result boosted Jane up, and she followed with a single powerful upward-kick that scattered the collected swords away. Jane landed back on the ground as hard as a meteorite; earning cheers from the crowd, and her team sans Olga-who stayed unusually quiet.

Although Penny showed a slight panic and a step back in retreat, the singular cheer that could only come from Ruby singing her name the loudest confused Penny-yet it also brought newfound warmed. Vigorous being returned, Penny refocused on Jane. Flicking her right index finger she turn one of her swords into a laser rifle, she shot a continuous stream of suppressing fire directed at Jane's, all while moving her other blades into another bombardment. Penny wagered that her dexterous skills couldn't be kept up if she swarmed at Jane faster than the human eye can keep up-after all, Jane was only human.

As far as General Ironwood knew; briefly amazed on her keeping up with a prodigy that he knew full well was beyond human.

And as far as the announcers knew: commentating exciting of the girls bringing in an entertaining ceremony battle to start the grand tournament.

Another gasp of amazement mix with shock from Penny. No matter how complex her hand movements became; the slashes of horizontal and vertical couldn't keep up with the blue blur that was Jane. As Jane got closer, Penny regrouped her swords in more coordinated movements that were oddly reminiscent of dancing, they formed into a circle of spinning blades that acted as her shield against Jane's sword-as far as she knew, her sole weapon. Penny then distinctly heard a whining sound around Jane's waist; the four browns sheaths then clicked, four glowing short-swords popped out. The circle of blades were deflected by an attack that the android hadn't anticipated: a squad of Jane(s).

Penny-in her wordless astonished state-overheard a quirky and lengthy explanation from Oobleck about Jane's Semblance: the power to control inanimate objects and create Aura clones through them.

The original Jane led her group of bluish glowing clones rushing towards Penny-still stupefied and unguarded. Penny eventually shook it off and got her head back in the game. She elected a distance offense, turning her swords into a firing squad of lasers. They blasted two clones reducing them into nothing while Jane dragged her sword for an upper slash. Penny waited on defense until Jane chucked the sword over her. Again perplexed by the bizarre move, and by the time Penny looked back to Jane, she was gone. Then Penny heard a rather devilish chuckle behind her and soon felt a powerful kick made contact on her lower-back, sending her skyward. The android girl spun in the air; her swords streaming behind her by their strings. She recovered herself and a resolved a counter attack. With a determined yell Penny redirected herself back by using her laser weapons as a jet-pack. Jane was shock. Having a chance to return the favor was internally delightful for Penny as she hovered in front of her; mere moments before she spun-kick Jane out of the limits of the arena.

But Jane wasn't done yet.

Instead of just simply handing the victory, it gave her the ounce get back into the fight. By her Semblance, teleported and appeared in one of her remaining clone's place. Jane's ever chipper smirk made a comeback.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jane said.

"I feel like that sorta my line." the ginger girl tilted her head sadly, almost a miffed pout on her freckled face that soon shifted into her usual happy self. "So I agree, my friend!"

The battle resumed after Port gleefully commented on the girls' zealousness in amid a fight. With having two adversaries to fight, Penny planned a different approach, and took a tactical move of making things up close and personal. Storing her swords, Penny went bare-handed towards Jane. The android made well with her superhuman strength, sped towards the real Jane, performing a dropped kick at her which Penny use to bounced off of her to snap a powerful punch into the clone destroying it. Penny then went for another kick which was thrown away by a quick counter kick by Jane, Penny continued the assault and lunged at her, producing a series of punches. They were evaded and met. Both put on a fierce front as they traded blows, their hits becoming a blur as both stood still. The air around them became wavy as they each tried to declare a successful attack.

It was safe to say that all who were watching had their jaws ajar and expectations for the future of the tournament rising; especially a woman in the stands with smoldering amber eyes, devilish smile, and planning thoughts.

Going nowhere, Penny stopped her punches and arched for single direct one. Jane impeded the attack with just her forefinger alone, she then firmly pinched and grasped Penny's fist, twisting the arm and Penny herself lifting her, and she soon found her legs reaching for sky like she was weightless. Defenseless, Jane went for a back-kick at Penny's mercy, thought she wasn't so helpless off the ground. Penny caught the brown boot in her iron grasp and return the favor, having Jane see the world upside down. While they floated with tile floor over their heads they shared a comical glance. Then Penny quickly ended it by grabbing and locking Jane's arms then twirling her with all her might and tossing her towards the arena end.

Learning from last time Penny gave Jane no time to recover and once again unleashed her swords, turning them into rifles. The girl in blue waddled as she got to her feet. Turning around she was targeted by a wave of green blasts. No time to think, Jane clumsily dodged and yelped. And in a panic actually slapped the lasers (twice!), Once was redirected back at Penny-which she avoided by just tilting her head-and the other instead burned her glove into a smoky ember.

"Oh dear!" Jane fanned her hand and blew desperately. Her attention fell back to Penny who was charging for a large attack. "_Oh dear_." she said as the green ball flew to her. Jane flopped to ground as the blast seared over her, the updraft burned the tails of her duster. The ball of energy impacted the invisible force-field that protected the wincing audience from wayward attacks. It dyed the stands in a brief green glow. Jane stood up again; wondering her next course of action after being left disarmed.

Penny had the advantage over Jane. The android in the middle of the distracting public, took to cogitating the meaning of Ironwood's speech, and after it, Penny felt it best if her opponent can continue to test her with her skills. Still stabbing the ground, the broadsword was within reach, she grabbed it and made her intentions clear by tossing to towards the surprise (and ready) hands of Jane. She nodded generously at her move.

Jane wasted no time; gripped the hilt and sprinted towards Penny with a warcry. Penny grabbed one of her swords on her left hand while commanding the rest with her right in a spinning shield. She met Jane halfway. The broadsword glowed bright yellow as Jane sent a lightning bolt that scattered the spinning blades, confident in her longer reach over Penny's shorter range. While the android had the capacity to want to hone her skills and Jane's; she still operated within the shrewd parameters of logic and pragmatism. The marionette weapons reassembled behind Penny, and she used the laser build-up to fly under Jane's attack, headbutting her stomach and blasting off, thrusting them both towards the open ceiling. Both slowly separated and tumbled as they descended. Blades met once again. Neither of them wanting to given so easily-the Aura levels diminishing soon set reality. Advantage was set by Penny thanks to her thinner and lighter sword which slashed away at Jane; her duster became more and more tattered by each piercing. Even with her uncanny enormous strength Jane could only block a limited set of attacks with her wide and long blade.

They fell down, still fighting, with the flurry of blades still hammering against each other; ringing out loudly along with sparks flying. They landed back down-to the cheering and hollering of the crowds-and the weapons of Penny scattered all around her and Jane. Finally an opening presented itself for Penny. Going for a rapid foreswing, the tricky blade blocked the heavy for a moment; and moment she only needed. A flick of her wrist brought a thin and almost invisible wire across the back of Jane's legs, a gasp was the last heard of her as it tripped and dragged her midair, then Penny kneaded her right into the chest sending Jane once again towards the edge of the arena.

But for the final time.

Concentrating her hardest as she felt very flimsy and drained, Penny rallied the array of swords for another laser blast, she drew in her fists and pump them forward. The ball separated into streams of energy after launch and volatility converge again in front of Jane. She could only close her eyes and accept her fate as the explosion shook her body and send her flying towards the invisible wall, smacking against it like a swatted fly.

The buzzer sounded off as Jane slid down gently to the ground below after her Aura depleted to zero.

"And the symbolic opening victory goes to Penny Polendina!" Port proudly announced to the roar of the Colosseum.

It was victory well earn for Penny, but her concern before celebrating it was to see if her friend was okay. As well spend as much time away from the approaching group of scientists meeting her. Penny quickly made way to Jane; the defeated girl looked very much so. She wasn't alert, wobbling to her feet, putting herself against the wall for support. Penny felt guilt seeing her that state. "I apologize Jane. But are you alright?" she was responded with an incoherent groan; Her hand hovered over an omitted small gasp.

Jane's head moved in a rigid way until she met her. Jane's eyes were dull, not even a blink, and her open mouth sputtered something before she simply shook off her puckered face until it settled to her default happy-go-lucky status. "No need to apologize, friend. You bested me fairly, and that is what matters. Congratulations on your victory, Penny." She did a thumbs up and what was left of her glove fell off.

Penny gasped. "I'll get you a new one!"

"Penny…" Jane spoke up, her mood changed into somber tone. "I meant it when I said that I'm glad that you are okay. After everything that has happen during the fair attack, I felt guilt after it turn out that Mr. Spiegel and his cronies were nothing more than White Fang scoundrels, and that I put you all in danger. I am not one to afford to see friends hurt, so I am really glad to see you well."

"Likewise Jane. But it wasn't your fault!" Penny defended her in a outburst that surprise both. She politely excused herself, "Bad things sometimes happen. The only tragedy I suffered is not seeing all of my friends, and I already bare that because of the strict life I live."

"Then we should change that soon."

"Yes we should. It's been an awful gulf of time between seeing everyone-The entourage assign to me in Vale has been unnecessarily pedantic towards my every actions. Especially my partner, Ciel Sole. " Penny shifted towards them, and specifically at a dark-skin girl wearing a blue beret, impatiently tapping her wrist watch. "Their shrewd in their surveillance yes, but I have my ways of sneaking away. If the chance, I like to see everyone again."

"Oh that is wonderful to hear! A perfect remedy is see all of the Beacon fair has to offer, much better than the traveling circus fair I wager."

"I hope so." The ginger girl withdrew gloomily. "Especially…." she paused, her head sadly dropped.

"What is it Penny?" Jane said, concern. When she didn't answer Jane persisted in tilting her head in a race to meet Penny's evading eyes. Neither knew each others' age, but Jane had dotting older-one vibe.

Penny shyly twiddled her fingers together until she finally gave in. "It's just...I had trouble contacting Ruby, and I really wish to see her again."

"Well if you wish it." Jane clapped and clapped again. "It would come true, Penny."

The android examined her hands, slowly did as demonstrated. She became delighted. "I wish to see Ruby."

Clap, clap. Penny did again.

"And I must say, to use a wish on a single person, you and Ruby must be great chums."

Penny nodded without hesitation. "Oh yes. Ruby started as a dear friend, though she has faults, she's a great person that I hope to spend much more time with."

"I see. I seen you awfully close to Ruby," Jane said, then a grin emerged. "Perhaps you fancy her?"

"What?!" defying all logic-the android girl turn red.

"Don't worry Penny!" Jane nearly tackled Penny; lifting her up in a tight embrace. "I hope this hug can give the courage to set your mind and soul right."

The ginger girl was let down. Unsure if the encouragement instilled on her would have any effect on any lingering doubt.

"Penny!" just then both girls looked up see the soulful girl in red brushing pass moving (and slightly annoyed) students hollering. Ruby, excited and jubilant to see them, looked over the railings. "Penny!" she shouted, her team hovered just behind her. "Hey! both of you meet us back here, okay?!" Ruby said, before getting lost in the crowd.

"Well I guess that settles it." Jane said, happy at the haphazard coincidence of Ruby tying up a good moment. "And you got your wish as well. If you say it, you have it!" she thunderously clapped her hands. "We all will have our fill from good foods, buy all sorts of worldly knickknacks from the vendors, and win prizes at the game stalls. It would be just a merry experience with all our friends, Penny. Everyone we care about."

Soon, something large etched a distinctive shadow that loomed briefly. They looked up to see an airship with X-shaped frame maneuvering to the side of the Colosseum. The blue banners tied to the four wings drafted upward as the ship descended towards Beacon's docks.

Jane paid no particular mind until she saw Penny observing it.

"My father is in there…" Penny said.

"_Your...father_?" Jane said, voice small as a whisper.

"My father!" Penny jumped for joy. "I haven't seen my father too. But that is about to change! My father is coming today! and he wants to see personally all my friends that I accumulated." Penny spun back around in hopes to see same glee on her friend; instead she found herself alone. Catching a glimpse of blue turning the corner into the entrance tunnel. Penny was left confusingly dejected and troubled as her partner and entourage surrounded her.

Jane chastise herself.

Nervous impulse sent her away, and drove her into the inner halls that were vacant and dim lit. Disembody voices and other noises only served as ambiance as she tried to discern an ill feeling in her head. It wasn't Penny's fault; she just didn't want to hear that word. Memories that become harder to ignore or tolerate lately. A fear that she couldn't very well speak to anybody with.

Soon she calmed down after a moment or so, until a familiar voice made her rise up again.

"Jane…"

She turn to see Olga, she was bask in the natural light looking bleak and tension. Jane showed anxiousness to reply, but eventually faced her. "Olga…" she said, unusually tentative. "You are here."

"Aye, I am." Olga let her wolf ears flop, "Regardless of the outcome, You~ can't beat them all, am I right?" she began to nervously caress her arm. "You~ did well in the fight. That is what counts. So congratulations."

"Thank you, Olga. But I suspect that you have something more to say."

"Very astute Jane...Janey." the Faunus girl flicked her flat grey ears upright. The hazel orbs became cold and darker, her bottom lip quivered briefly. "I didn't want to believe Luvia, I thought just everything was only a play of mine mind. But after that night. You~ know everything don't you~?" she baited Jane to answer.

Instead Jane ran up to her and grabbed her arms from their sides and held both her hands into hers. For the first time in a long time, with the long sad face and the ruin clothes, Jane appeared weakly to Olga.

Jane frowned; an earnest plead to Olga. "You are my friend, right? You promise that you are my friend?"

Olga muse away from Jane's sight. "Tell me Janey, do we all wear mask with that fake smiles. Has it ever been genuine? Even Theresa, bless that gal, hadn't shown a fake one-only a frown here or there." she brushed Jane aside, making a frown of her own. "Aye, ya were not smiling when we met a year ago. The true Janey frowned. Outside my door, in the isolated woods, drenched in the rain and looking as unkempt as ya are now. You~ were not saying anything, but you~ wanted help."

"You didn't answer me. Please answer me."

"Should I? I told ya in the very next day that we met, that I was a member of the White Fang. Maybe I still am. It still haunts me, all I know is to take orders, but not really mean it in my mind. Should I reconsider you~ as an assignment than my partner?"

"Olga, I am your leader no matter what. This team is real for me. I would not have reasons to hide if it was not the same situation as yours. Please believe me Olga. You are my friend, my best friend; are you my friend?"

There was a long, deafening pause.

"Aye, Janey." Olga finally said.

"Jane?" a third-gentle joined and echoed the hall. Jane turned to her back to see Theresa hurry and wave her down, and then she heard a scurrying sound, spinning back she saw Olga gone.

* * *

Cold.

Was the first thing that came to mind for the old thinker as the aft hatch opened to the outside world. Of course being from Atlas, it wasn't much to complain about. Sure, apart from wearing a white lab-coat with brown slacks and a green button-shirt with woolly teal vest, he felt mildly comfortable in his advanced age. Though he wished he shaved his bothersome stubble. But the cold came from seeing the school-and not because of the time of year. For Dr. Sheldon Victor reasons and important matters were why he only came here. Not since he was a gifted boy helping his father establish his project that is the CCT. He was led down the ramp, and just stared at the green spire-wondering if the man who won his daughter's heart was up there like always.

Silent anger made his hands wrinkle the evergreen pattern blanket on his lap. "You can move me now." he simply requested. Despite trying to bring good to the world and its people, life was not so kind back to him. Wreck with work and worry made him frail in his age. He was seldom seen without his wheelchair.

In her care, the young woman in military garb, filled with pride and upstanding discipline, obeyed stiffly.

Winter Schnee, hereditary snow-white hair and icy blue eyes, led him and the robotic troops past the docks and into the main venue of the Academy courtyard. Commenting briefly on it and the season of year before noting the older scientist's mood. "Is something wrong, Dr. Victor?" she said, cold but an undercurrent that was genuine.

"Hmm? No, it's nothing really. Just waxing a bit of nostalgia. Thank you."

"We arrive earlier than expected, sir. We're ahead of schedule to meet with General Ironwood, and he should be due within at least twenty."

"Ah, James, yes." he chuckled. "It has been some time since I met that young man in person." much to his surprise and curiosity he heard a slight snicker from behind. "Oh my! Did I perhaps say something funny that I didn't catch? Color me red in the face."

"No sir!" Winter clumsily stood strict and poise. "Forgive me in my lapse in professionalism."

Dr. Victor gave her a sympathetic tilt of the head. "Come now. I'm aware of your upbringing but you can speak freely to me. I've known you since you were tiny. There is no need to act professional around me when it not need be."

Winter knew that to be true, but still couldn't help feel mortified. "It concerns more of the General: I see him with high regard that simply addressing him as a young man is...amusing."

"Ha-ha! Yes, well, one of the brilliant privileges that comes packaged with old age is that I'm allowed to call everyone young." he stared back at Beacon tower. "_Except a few_."

Everything became somber and quiet until one of the Atlesian bots flung its arm forward and pointed ahead. "**_Commanding officers, unsupervised civilians closing past the boundaries. Awaiting further instructions_**."

A rushing group of girls in eccentric colors almost bulldoze their way past the students and others; they were led reluctantly by a maddening heiress in white.

"But I wanted to meet Penny!" Ruby cried, grabbing, and reigning in at her partner's arms in vain as Weiss pulled her.

"I know, I know, I know! And I want to meet her too! But my sister is here, and I want my team to be with me to look presentable."

"Never thought that we as a team would be use accessories." Blake took a gander at her Scroll; their match-up would be later that day but not until their opponent is chosen in the bracket. "Regardless we still have some time."

"Hey, let's just have Weiss spend time with her sister. I mean they're family that haven't seen each other for a while. And being an older sister I know I would want to meet my little sister's friends." Yang made an obvious parallel argument towards Ruby. Which didn't fly over her head, but it didn't made her any less impatient.

Ruby sighed defeatedly. "Fine!"

"Thank you!" Weiss literally fluttered off the ground as she showed her appreciation. Filled with joy she then continued ahead leaving her team confused, and willing to just shrug off the odd behavior as they walked in their own leisure.

The excitable heiress left a trail of bewildered people before making it pass the battle-androids asking her to halt, and finally to Winter and Dr. Victor who also joined the theme as they gawked bemused. Weiss hunched over, waiting to catch her breath, it was short lived. She shot up upright to greet her sister. "Winter you're here! I've been waiting in anticipation when you left a contact a couple of days ago. I can't believe you're really here! I'm so glad to see you Win-"

"Weiss!" the elder sibling snapped her fingers as if to command the attention of an overzealous puppy. "Show some dignity in public little sister."

Weiss immediately became smaller, calming herself down at the chastising. "Please accept my apologies. I'm just really happy see you, Winter."

Winter nodded and smiled. "As am I to see you safe and content, Weiss."

"Oh, so this the little sister of yours that I've been hearing about, Winter." the older man rolled on his own, closing the gap between him and Weiss, and offering a hand. "Salutations, Weiss Schnee."

Mildly befuddled, Weiss politely shook his hand. "Hello um? I'm sorry, but whom might you be, sir?"

Before he could introduce himself Winter stepped in: "Weiss, this is Doctor Sheldon Victor. I don't have to tell you that he's one of our Kingdom's greatest minds and the pioneer of Robotics."

"Ooh!" Ruby suddenly came into the conversation with awe. "Robotics! that sounds awesome!"

"Hush!" Weiss elbowed her, earning a yelp and a heated scowl from Ruby.

"Oh?" the thinker smiled wearily, which perked up upon seeing Ruby. "and whom might you be? Your enthusiasm in my field sounds pleasant."

"Ruby Rose is the name. But can we back to that Robotics stuff?! All the cool Nitty–gritty, like on-board weapons guiding system-" suddenly her words clung together in a flurry of glee and keen that bordered on zany, getting uncomfortably close to Dr. Victor.

Not that the old thinker minded-in fact, he was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed her rarely found zeal. Though Weiss slowly steamed at her partner's predictability, and soon her hand was plastered all over Ruby's mouth. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you. She's my partner and she's one to become enthralled when it comes technology and its applicability in weaponry."

"I don't mind one bit. Though I would call my field more for defensive purposes that weaponry."

Ruby slapped Weiss' hand way, "Well yeah. Whatever you want to call them: in the end it's about helping people and keeping them safe."

A gleam briefly appeared on Dr. Victor's eyes, a big smile formed-and he felt like history had repeated itself in a good way.

"So Weiss…" Winter's iris darted between her sister and her companions, clumsy hand gesture and all.

"Oh!" Weiss finally got the hint, clearing her throat, she introduced them. "Seeing as Ruby has already introduce herself I'll introduce the rest of my team. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long: Ruby's older sister." both of them greeted them in their own way.

"Excuse me but wouldn't that make you Team RWBY? and if my deduction skills are correct that would make you the leader right." Dr. Victor pointed at Ruby. Although in silent argument, Weiss childishly remarked that she_ could_ have been the leader.

"Yup. Although it kinda gets a little confusing. Hehe." Ruby scratched the embarrassment off the back of her head.

"Tell me, are you the same Ruby Rose that my daughter, Penny Polendina, speaks night and day about?" the knowing smile on his face was hard to miss.

"You're Penny's cre-ah-Father?" Ruby was stunned; then again, giving him a second look, he did carry the same green eyes, and Cowlick, albeit light brown as the rest of his receding hair.

"You wouldn't know where she is right now?" he asked, almost a melancholic plead. At least it seemed to Ruby, perhaps she projected her own onto him (Not yet as confident if Penny would forgive her), but there was no doubt of the wealth of concern for his mechanical daughter in his tone.

"Well...I?" Ruby hesitated to say. Back at Amity, Weiss had busied the team away before she could see if Penny made her way to greet them, or if she did, and found what seem to be just another empty promise from the girl she would call her friend.

"Father!" and like a wish granted, Penny appeared, with the odd addition of Olga and Luvia behaving neutrally, and following her as she darted straight to them. The joy and perpetual wide smile on the ginger diminished almost completely as she saw Ruby-she frown, hurting her a bit. "Hello Father. I saw the ship, so I came as fast as I could." Penny sounded unusually bare; it didn't went unnoticed by her father.

"Hello daughter." He adjusted his rimless glasses, and quickly glance at RWBY. "Aren't you going to greet your friends? Are they your friends?"

"Yes." the answer came quickly; a relief to all. "All of them are my friends, and especially Ruby-my best friend." they saw each other with the biggest grin. Penny perked up. "Oh! And I also met new friends, some of them here, Luvia Brier and Olga Jaeger." she showed them off and they said their greetings. "They helped me cause a divergent to escape Mr. Ironwood's men."

"I see." Dr. Victor held his glasses tightly. "Yes, his supervision is a bit _ironclad_."

_I get it!_ Yang echoed in the background.

"It's nice to meet you all." of all of them, her stared directly at Luvia; almost an animosity dagger at her. "But you," he singled her out. "you wouldn't mind confirming that you're the current heir and President of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics."

Luvia felt the cold chill, even looking at Olga for an answer who was the same boat. She reduced herself to a more professional and frigid stance and answered: "Yes I am."

"I see." Dr. Victor kept a sullen tab on the girl.

Penny meanwhile was obvious to her father's seemingly unwanted hostility. "There are two others, but there not here right now."

* * *

"You really don't have to fix that now, Theresa." The isolated girls were still in the same dim hallway. Finding themselves on a bench next to a lit advertisement for Schnee Dust; only providing abysmal amount of light. Jane sat next to Theresa as she had her focus on the blue duster of hers. Seemingly damaged beyond repair.

But despite that, Theresa was able to work her magic; uncannily threading the needle and stitching together seams and patching up holes, all in almost a single take. "That duster means a lot, but I rather not wear it for now if it means it getting worse." Even if Theresa made the work child's play Jane couldn't help but feel it a bother.

"No worries." Theresa sewed the last flaw. Her tongue stuck out, focused on the last move. "And done!" she presented the duster proudly as it hanged from her hands.

Jane jumped to her feet on wonderment alone on how fast she was. The coat was a bit rough but practically great as it ever was. "Oh Theresa! You are a magician! It is like it was never damaged in the first place. How did you do it?"

"I've lived by simpler means back in the day. I ripped my clothes so often when I was young that my mother would teach me to fix them right as new." Theresa swung her legs, thinking fondly at those days. "So what do you think?"

"Thank you Theresa! I have always cherish this! Ever since you gave it to me shortly after we became a team." Jane served her with a wide and radiant grin.

Theresa felt wobbly in the head but ignored it. "You're welcome-" then her vision doubled-a fantastic merger of past and present. Jane and next to her a superimposed vivid image of another girl that looked just like her in backdrop of a forest but younger and with a pink bow. "Pe...Jane." Theresa managed to mumble out. But Jane didn't catch her unusual episode. Instead busy with putting on the duster that felt like it was always made for her.

Jane poise and winked for Theresa's attention. "How do I look?"

"Like it was made for you." Theresa gathered her thoughts and calmed down. "Which is true."

"You know, it still boggles my mind on how you were be able to tailor this item so quickly. We have only met less than a week before our designated battle for leadership. But demonstrating again that you have the skills to flawlessly fix it up, it is no wonder that you would be able to create this as if out of thin air in no time."

"Actually," Theresa stopped to think, her swinging boots slowed and steadied. "I made it when I was five. With the help of an older girl, I just don't remember her name anymore. Both of us had a great friend in the granddaughter of the mayor of our hometown. Her name was Penelope. She was a bit weird but nice, and it was her birthday. I didn't have a chance to finish it and give to her, so I thought I modified it and give it you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Jane said. "Regardless of its inception, thank you Theresa. It means the world to me, I promise to remain a good owner." They shared a quiet moment of happiness before Jane's Scroll buzzed. She casually opened it. "It looks like the next lineups are up, and we are after team JNPR vs team CFVY. Now let's see who we are up against…" it was what she's been waiting months for. Enough to make her gasp loud enough to cause some concern. Theresa stared at her perplexedly. "Our opponents will be team RWBY!"

Theresa soon felt a burst of joy. They both jumped at their feet with beaming faces at one another. "YEAH!" both screamed loudly. They then smacked their elbows together in celebration, only for Theresa to be flung to her back; much to the embarrassment and worry of Jane.

The small girl shot right back from coiling excitement alone. "Are you ready Jane?!"

"Don't worry Theresa!" Jane saluted excessively, hand smacked forehead and black-hair wildly flung about. "I am combat ready!"

* * *

Ozpin felt a creeping chill from a wayward wind while he sat on a secluded bench.

Aside from Oobleck and Port, he and the rest of his staff were relegated to minimal means around the academy during the duration of the tournament. All of which, Goodwitch is able to do with hands behind her back-though he felt the use of her Semblance made that challenge null. Just a whimsical thought. He covered himself just a bit more, watching the next line for the afternoon. He paid special attention to JNPR who will start their battle in ten minutes.

"Pyrrha Nikos." he reflected on the conversation he had with Jaune. Ozpin felt unease. Trouble brewed his consciousness, and selflessly was quick to dismiss it. He then swipe towards the next match to see some familiar faces, along with associated guilt that he did not want to disclose-even with himself. By chance he caught himself seeing the leader of the opposing team. He just stared. Sadly.

"Ozpin."

The Scroll screen went blank by his hands without his thought. Ozpin gotten the attention of Goodwitch, stricken tired, and weathered the worst of it. A much needed sigh that sounded like defeat, and she sat next to him, hefty consequences and all. Both sympathetic to each others' ongoing plights; Ozpin more so.

"I haven't been this worked since I was the CFO for the Schnee Dust Company." Glynda waved off a drumming headache. "They paid better."

"You aren't thinking of leaving me and Beacon after all this time, are you?" the Headmaster mused jokingly. "Then again, they might accept you back. With a fat raise."

"As much as the Council would pile on never-ending work on me, and as much as I get worked up so much to beyond fury because of this Academy and its unorthodox dwellers who are seen on hellbent to lead me to an early retirement. Beacon and Vale has long been established as my home, and I wouldn't wonder to leave it."

Both were content with that answer. A volley of opposition couldn't stop them, as she was one of many priceless friends he had made a decade ago, both looked on into the sky to mend exhaustiveness. An unusual fleet of shuttle ambulances descended from Amity to Beacon. Mesmerized, Glynda was suddenly bombarded by a large crow that had come from nowhere, it screech without a scratch on her, only bothering and circling before it was out of her blond (now messy) hair. She growled as if it were another list of growing frustrations to add, then peered blankly as they found themselves not alone.

"Hey." Qrow was before them. Tall and dark, and lording over them with his hands on his hip; the red orbs of his almost burned at Ozpin.

The Headmaster didn't wilt but said nothing, Glynda however wouldn't have such disrespect. "Qrow, do you ever behave? I don't envy (in fact I dread for) the professors from your years at Beacon." Her anger only grew as Qrow casually produced a flask, drinking it hungrily.

He wiped away the excesses alcohol off his lips and turn to her. "No offense Glynda but I ain't here to talk with you. The first time I did I met old'Jimmy, and then he tried to strike my head off. But we'll talk about General _Ironfool_ later. For now...you," Qrow's back crackled as stood as high as possible, staring down at his old teacher. "So this is what you've been reduce to? After everything we done, you let yourself be led aside like some old dog on the porch."

"Qrow!" Goodwitch nearly lunged, only stopped by Ozpin as he oppose him silently.

"You were my mentor Ozpin. You picked me up whenever I fell, and I was grateful enough to return the favor in your darkest hour. When you lost your family." he nearly growled his words. He back off, glancing away. "I guess you were right. You were just a man." he then fixated back at Ozpin, more scornful words spilled. "And I'll add you as one with grand illusions."

"I don't want to make an enemy out of you, Qrow. I made one too many. And my only grand illusion is the everlasting peace we hope to grant. The golden road to that is still building."

Qrow snorted contemptuously. "That road is already paved with blood, and a fortune of mistakes. We just fooled ourselves into thinking it could be solved so simply."

"I don't think all of the problems could solve so easily. They're constant. But so are people to solve them, to be banded together in order to do so. That's why I pooling everyone I can find."

"So our brotherhood is now looking for new membership now? You gonna become a haphazard collector of heroes and such, and you're gonna hope it works out in the end?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Ozpin stated, exhaustion peaked into acerbic tone. "Because _I_ believe that we need everyone who is willing to fight. _We_ can't be divided for so long. Not with everything unfolding so unprecedentedly."

"Preparing are you? So do you believe me now?"

"What are you talking about Qrow?" Goodwitch asked. "Wait, are-"

"We're adding more and more enemies on our list." Qrow interjected. "This goes beyond protecting the Maidens. Beyond the Dread Sisters in Mistral. No more living fairy tales." He leaned over to Ozpin. His voice harshly hushed and breath smelled of rank liquor. "An ancient superpower from Remnant's lost history is gearing up too. What do you have to say to that? Will you finally listen to me now?"

"..." Ozpin stared back and said nothing.

It only serve to set Qrow for a derisive laugh. "You know what I like about you and me? (I'm using the word ironically here). It's that I can overlook a lot of shady stuff we do. For the greater good and all. But when you're willing push my niece to find her mother, regardless of what the direst she encounters in the way, all to flush out my sister. That's where I draw the line. Not cool, Ozpin." the present scowl blacken deeply. "You're a real shi-"

"Qrow!" Glynda yelled.

Qrow stopped himself. One of his feet wobbled as he took a step forward over Ozpin. "You're a poopy-head!" he said in slurry seriousness; the professors raised their individual eyebrows. Qrow himself noticed soon after, oddly giving his flask the stink-eye. "I think I _may_ have had too much to drink." the lingering stink-eye then settled all the way down to the docks, over to the white-hair military woman.

"Now, I think, I'm going look for a fight."

* * *

****Author's final Note: Regard the tournament, it will start similar to the canon, but overall it would end a little differently.  
****

****Read and Review if you please.****


	22. Chapter Nineteen: Breaking Point

****Author's Note: Writer's block. Hate it.  
****

****But hopefully I have a better grasp of the story's last few chapters now.****

****Anyway, hope you enjoy. ****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Nineteen: Breaking Point**

Winter Schnee stormed out of Ozpin's office; commenting that she rather spent her precious time with her little sister. Winter gave Qrow one last heated glare, mouth practically frothing before the privacy of the elevator concealed her.

"Well ain't she precious. She _does_ put up a half decent fight though." Qrow, the only happy individual in the room-still under the influence. "No matter what, you can't discipline a warrior. Even in the military." he directed to the sullen General which finally drove him to his face.

"No. You just have a furtive way of pushing the right buttons. " Both came up face to face. The fabric of Ironwood's glove made a tight sound as it closed. "Like the need to shoot you myself."

"You wanna finally settle the score? Because I'll-!"

"James, Qrow, Please stop!" the elderly scientist, Dr. Victor, rode his wheelchair in between the two Huntsmen, risking himself to mollify the situation.

Both held themselves from doing anything; honoring a silent truce. Qrow did a final glowering before settling it for Ozpin. He led the stink-eye all the way to the Headmaster's desk-never once breaking contact-helping himself to two cups of coffee, making sure to brew them right before he headed back to Victor.

Qrow offered him the cup. "Sorry Doc, Sometimes the monkey on my back likes to talk more than I do."

Victor took it and thanked him. If nothing else could be said, it is that Qrow has always shown a softer side for him. In his opinion he was an image of what a worldly senior man should be; kind and open, someone to emulate and admire, unlike Ozpin. Which both would agree in one point in their lives that the Headmaster is far from being one to model.

Their attention (and disdain) for him hadn't gone unnoticed by Ozpin. After earlier this morning with Jaune and Yang, his patience for critical talk began wearing. Almost his entire Huntsmen career he had dealt with criticism in which he almost never took a chance to refute. In some ways feelings of guilt had stopped him. But in the end he was human, and his anger started to surface above his usual stony demeanor.

"Qrow," Ozpin finally spoke to the surprise of Ironwood and Goodwitch; he hadn't said a word since they entered the office, and were beginning to worry of an unthinkable storm of emotions brewing. "As much as you find my behavior on how I conduct detestable, I'm seeing your attitude as a worthless use of air. It doesn't do anybody any favor if we act like irritable fools."

"Well I'm _sorry!_ if I seem a little high-strung!" Qrow marched over to Ozpin's desk, slamming his hands. "I lived a hard life. Which made me use to looking life straight into its crappy face and not blinking. Oh, I'm good at it. Which is why this group sends me out behind enemy lines when you need an ear. So what's good sending me to the know when you don't even listen to me?!"

His emoted yell rung on everyone's ear. Ozpin just stared sullenly, Qrow unaware if he was thinking of something to say or he was just being his usual 'silent overlord self'. Either interpretation pissed him off.

"Then let's hear you out." Glynda said lightly. Giving him a sincere chance to have his say. "I believe you told each and every one of us a small recount of these 'Youkai', and right now I feel it's time we all listen to you once and for all."

"Depends if Ozpin wants to listen for real this time." Qrow said, sneering at him. "He knows I'm not the only one who he ignored."

Qrow spend years trying to convince Ozpin to help gather evidence; only to be shun on some other missions that were deemed more important and factual in his mind. In a way he saw his mentor right, but there was the lurking danger that might manifest in due time. And an unknown enemy (even if rumored) was just as dangerous.

"Once is an incident," Ozpin said. "Two is a coincidence, but three? Now I have three telling me the same account."

"One for me. And once was enough." Qrow said, a vague pang of hurt hinted. "Raven: She was the one that told me. I reacted to what she said like you did with me; I guess the karma bites."

"That's the normal, _sane_ response." Ironwood said spitefully. He was fed up with listening, fed up with almost everyone in this room. "I deal with factual, worldly truths, and I will not stand here and listen about humanoid abominations that are able to summon Grimm!"

"News flash, idiot! We are the group that protects the world from the dangers of living legends!" Qrow entered back into a glowering stand off with the General; though Ironwood fared better than last time, keeping himself cool. "If you're not even considering a rumor then why are you even this group?! Why does this group even exist?!"

"James, If you recall, I (before you) didn't believed in the Maidens." Ironwood turn to the wheelchair-bound scientist. Victor looked incredibly depressed. "I felt it was curse upon my family before Ozpin and the original members explained everything to me, and even then, sometimes to this day I still feel it a curse." He fell deeper into despair. He soon resolved it with fire in his eyes. "But regardless, we have to consider once and for all, however outlandish these 'Youkai' may be, that they are the only current lead on what happened all those years ago in Via."

"No, it's not!" Ironwood snapped at him. Something that has never happened before. Ironwood took a frustrated pace around the room as the others looked on. Finally stopping, he turned around with guilt on his face. "I told you, Victor. I bear responsibility for what happen to Via. It was my failure protect it at all cost. I wasn't ready for the Grimm onslaught. I was naive over the entire project through the end, and it was all my fault. My greatest failure."

"Don't," Victor said.

"It's not your fault." Both Victor's and Ozpin's voices echoed and intertwined; surprising each other.

Qrow vented hot air from his nose, cracking a smirk. "Heh. Sometimes I'll called you out on lacking a heart, but you're not going to take the blame for Via. It was already a wash before you took command." he offered solicitude; something else that was uncommon. "And unlike you, I didn't have the grace of being knocked out during the rest of the attack; you had the glory of going down doing something worth it. Me? Scared and awake during the whole thing, and even I don't know what really happened."

"Even after all these years I hailed little success on what happened to the town I failed to save as its mayor." Victor said, disconsolate. With a glimmer of desperate and pleading hope he showed to Qrow. "Please Qrow, I want answers. Let's all hear you now."

Qrow met everyone, each with a hard look, staying a second longer for Ironwood and Ozpin. He felt for his flask trapped around his pockets, but gave up the short search. He wanted a clear mind. Qrow was reluctant to bring up what he known, though at the same time relieved to finally have it out in the open; even if he almost didn't understand it himself.

"After Via I spent the better half of the last decade chasing down my older sister. Aside from Morgan and Summer, the only ones who were initially with me was Raven and…" Qrow suddenly became hesitant, touching on a very sensitive topic, he cautiously turn to Victor and Ozpin.

Victor realized; he put a dim face. He said, "Anastasia Poppy."

"The one who took my daughter's life." Ozpin finished, grimly.

"That's how I remember finding them, her," Victor's hands balled, he shook like the chilling death was upon him. "Anastasia, next to Penelope, in the middle of savagely beating her own daughter too. I cannot unwitness it."

"I'm so sorry, Victor." Qrow said, frowning. "Anastasia was a nasty woman, and as her partner, she was a worse influence on Raven. Had I known better I would have stopped Raven from helping Anastasia escape at all cost. Especially after I found out about her teammates reputations for performing raids, and even assassinations. And to see for myself, Raven joining in these acts soon after leaving with Anastasia, I feel like I failed to save her. Between what happen to Morgan in Jade, I feel like I failed my family."

"Your family has suffered a lot of tragedies." Glynda offered her own sympathy; placing her arm on Qrow's shoulder. "I known you for almost twenty years, and I know you tried your best, Qrow." Normally he wouldn't put any weight on wishy-washy encouragement, but around old friends he took it to heart, and felt better.

But for Ironwood, he went straight to dissect something that needed to be explain. "What do you mean when you said 'raids', Qrow?" He marched and question with a deep and sharp voice.

Qrow didn't care about his attitude; but he knew where he was coming from, and frankly he felt the same about it. "Raven had always told me she felt out of touch with her team, it wasn't until long before she knew why. They were conspiracy nuts-basically. At first it was just asking questions on random towns and cities, maybe a little breaking and entering private properties, then they started raids on random companies and private military institutions. Raven tried to shut them off from her life after that, and she only told me all this shortly before freeing Anastasia. And 'Why?' has always my burning question."

He continued. "About couple of years ago I finally found Raven near Vacuo. Alone and near her rope. When I asked why she was doing this, she didn't say anything, and just she gave me this," he reach into his lapel and pulled out an aged folder, and plopped it into the desk.

The General observed it, no longer passive aggressive, instead along with Victor was shock without a word. Ironwood reached it for before Ozpin could take a peek at it. "Where? How did you get this?" in his tight fingers nipped the folder, above the red lettering of 'Classified', the emblem of an ancient shield and the name Aegis lettered around it.

"Raven. Most likely from Anastasia." Qrow said. "What scares me is how she got this when you specialist-types are so tight lip." it only made Ironwood continue into staring holes into the folder before he took it. "_Don't_ tear it."

"Give that-!"

"So what 'Aegis'?" Glynda asked; strategically interrupting Ironwood.

"Aegis," Victor answered, still astonished. "The name of an Atlas military group that oversaw the project in Via."

"Aegis has been retired for years since the incident; it outlived its singular purpose and it failed. I saw to its dismantling personally." Ironwood said, still eyeing the folder in Qrow's hands.

"Apparently it had another purpose: To monitor the existence of the Youkai." Qrow shuffle past Ironwood and his exasperated "what?", and around the room; brooding the heavy explanation he was about to dump all at once. "Okay, Let's start with what we already know; what all of the four Academies have the guts to teach. I mean if kids want to become Hunters and guardians of this world, they gotta know the real history that the adults living their mundane world don't want to know or don't care."

He continued. "Just like the Maidens, the stories of heroes and villains that mommies and daddies tell their kids, man rising from the darkness which began our life long struggle with the Grimm, its just a bastardization of our lost history. Before Dust we haven't' always been primitives with spears, before that, we were the remnants of an advanced civilization that spanned the globe. Some like our own Doctor Oobleck say they probably (most definitely) blew themselves back to the Stone-age in whatever fashion, but others throughout the centuries (like Anastasia) have argued that some of those precursors, 'lost clans' they call them, have survived and are well among us."

Except for the General, the others contemplated the information and its implications. "And you honestly believe that?" Ironwood's face, while stony as he could make it, hid a thin scornful grin.

Qrow developed an honest one. "Frankly Jimmy, I think it's more of a load of crap than the 'honest salesmen' spiel you do in front of an audience to sell your Atlas brand products." it grew, enjoying Ironwood sulk. "But I digress. It's something when a bunch of conspiracy theorists write on their hokey little journals, but it's another when your fine and press 'jefes' have details on even the soil samples of every location they come across on. Here." he handed the folder back to Ironwood.

The General felt reluctant to take it, but eventually took a crisp hold on it, and opened its contents. "Read. _Don't_ paw at it." Qrow said to him, Ironwood, frustrated promptly did so. Initially sour, Ironwood's eyes darted left to right on each page before he started pacing, it was apparent that he became consume by it, grimacing.

"Yeah." Qrow didn't take pleasure in Ironwood regressing from a General to a nervous grunt; he had already blame himself for the fall of Via, and now he was learning what meaning made for the career he build. "That there is the town of Via trivialized in objectives and assignments and badly colored data graphs like a school project. They even have reports on every Dick and Jane who lived there; like it was imperative to know what they even ate. Oh, don't worry, you and Victor are listed as 'public' agents-even have a little bio too."

"This can't be real." Ironwood behaved even more distraught; the folder that bid him a trembling ill just rested inside his closed fingers.

"But it is...isn't? The seal." Victor noticed the illuminated emblem of ancient shield in a circle that represented Aegis, near it was the seal of Atlas stamped next to it in bureaucratic red. One of the thoughts raging in him question its authenticity, but he knew deep down, as the General does now, that this was an official-and classified-document.

"It is. Real, and apparently one of many installments of records on different places. But this one is just an initial report for Via; guessing by time-stamp shortly after you became mayor, Victor." Qrow said. "Even if none of you believe me about Anastasia's reasons, or speculation about the Youkai, you have right there evidence that someone in Atlas, officials, that took their existence very seriously. Read the summary. I'm sorry Victor, James, you were just vehicles for them to roll in an unsuspecting town."

Victor hunched his head, staring into the floor like it was forever. "I've always been angry that they mishandled the incident involving Sheriff Basalt, and the authoritative hold on my town that followed. To hear that it might have been part of their plan all along…"

"I…" Ironwood tried and race desperately to find an argument; he found none.

Glynda stepped in, a stern amble, and a questioning stare at Qrow. "If Atlas saw the Youkai as such a threat that they amassed such an operation, then it should be logical that didn't give up on them as a critical enemy to the Kingdom? If today's Atlas still see the Youkai as a threat then why doesn't the General of the Kingdom know?" Not once did she took her stare off him, or gaze to the currently troubled Ironwood. She was asking the questions that he would have in his behalf.

"Who knows." Qrow shrugged. "Maybe I'm talking out of my ass here but suppose a little home grown corruption?" this got Ironwood's attention; with slow burn in the making. "Probably the previous General and maybe some fellas at the Council decided to let someone take the fall." he noticed the searing disapproval from Glynda, he stayed relaxed. "Call me biased, but Ironwood is the absolutely _last_ reason why I have my dislike of Atlas."

"I wouldn't doubt even a rumor." Victor said. "I apologize in advance that I'll won't explain myself, but there is a reason that I live a reclusive lifestyle, James is one of the few I trust." he said towards his direction; Ironwood looked away.

"The Youkai?" Ozpin spoke. "If they're able to masquerade as normal humans as I'm been told, even as far as holding positions over public assets such as a companies, then I fear it more disturbing than their apparent affiliation with the Grimm. If they look just like any ordinary person, suppose a person of influence and power, then we may have to prepare ourselves for a whole different war."

"Are you insinuating that my government has been infiltrated?" Ironwood snapped at him; he was going more and more deranged.

"That's your own conclusion, James." Ozpin retorted; the General calmed down to another emotional pause.

"That's a big 'maybe'." Qrow said, then came a creeping thought. "Then again; Had Aegis see them that way, then very likely they would do anything to stop and eradicate them." his eyes went big, he started to feel sick.

"Going by that, if the Grimm attack that night was the result of them being discovered," Victor stared hopelessly at a wall as he came to the same conclusion. "Oh my, I think I'm going to be ill." he covered his temples.

"I don't believe that." Ironwood growled in denial; flaring up again, angered at the sight of the old scientist shaking.

"Then what do you believe in? I'm talking to both of you," Qrow pointed at both him and Ozpin-the latter stayed quite, morose. "Ozpin opened your eyes to a whole new world with the real fight happening, instead you're just focus on showing the world your power or just playing smart and waiting ages to make the first move, when really we should do everything!"

"Very well then let's be smart first." Glynda said. "Since we established the Youkai as a possibility, then we need to know their motivation, if they're blending within our society then the end of humanity or civilization might _not_ be their end goal. As with the Dread Sisters that the Headmaster of Haven requested to investigate, we need further prove."

"That's all I ask, official consent of this (stubborn) group. And help will be a great deal. But anyway..." Qrow said. "Once upon a time, Raven had told me that before her teammates went rogue they were convinced that they were being followed by someone or something. That started their obsession with the Youkai. Others in the history book tell the same thing. Then horrible accidents happening soon after like some bad luck mumbo jumbo. Of course, the folder is prove that Atlas didn't take it lightly." Again, he took no enjoyment for Ironwood to squirm and stare into the folder.

"Could they be involved with the attack on Amber?" Glynda asked.

Qrow shook his head vehemently. "I doubt it."

"But we can't rule that out." Ozpin stood up. "And we can't rule out that we're engaging in a whole new campaign altogether, separate from the one we're fighting now."

Ironwood, after a sporadic display of emotion, gathered his thoughts and made his decision onward. It wasn't easy. Life was unkind to him since enlisting. As a soldier of Atlas he accepted that it was his duty to carry the weight of every decision's consequence after Via forever haunted him. Ozpin having introduced him to the invisible war only cemented him as harebrained in his approach to stop any enemy at all cost, but now he ready to leave it to trust-within reason. He headed to Ozpin, stern face with no longer obvious question or incredulous argument. "Whatever your decision is to lead this group, I will try to help in anyway I can. Damn my opinion, but honor my personal decision."

"That's all I could ask for now, but undoubtedly we need all the help we can seek." Ozpin nodded before turning to Qrow. "We'll need Raven."

"I sure wish I could tell you where she is, After Vacuo I'm not sure if she's among the living or not. But I know someone who knows someone who may know." Qrow said.

"Then we need a new guardian now more than ever." Ozpin said.

"Do you have a candidate in mind?" Ironwood asked.

"I have one, perfect, in mind." Ozpin answered, waiting on his desk, looking at the holographic screen, for the upcoming match to be broadcast.

* * *

Here she was, in the most anticipated event in the life of a Huntress-in-training.

The first time participating in the Vytal Tournament, and Pyrrha couldn't enjoy it.

Pyrrha thought the cluttered lifestyle of a celebrated warrior was done away when she left Mistral. The promise of Haven's reputation of amending together the people of West and East weren't enough to sway her to stay; fearing that she wouldn't get a chance to participate in the incorporated exercise if they see her as not an ordinary student. And an even worsening fear of corrupting it unintentionally-like the tale of the king and his golden touch.

Lights flashed, agents and spokespeople dictated at her aggressively from behind the small army of cameramen and other media folk, awhile doing her best to smile and look professional. Pyrrha was the center of attention in the middle of an intersection where participants would come from either side to enter the awaited arena. The halls were normally bare as its essential purpose, but the marketing people as she noted, put on portable stage lights to give the walls around her a humble hue to paint her as the down-to-earth girl. She hated it. They gave her an interview as a humble girl who rose up to be a protector of humanity-She hated how they fictionalized her real life and motives. From her first tournament win and the first of many sponsorships, Pyrrha was taught the art of professionalism. More smiling, more waving, some phoned in jokes given by her agents beforehand. Everything had a breaking point, but for now, she had to bear with it.

Until they started using her team. They were there to participate in the tournament with her; hopefully to morally support her too. Pyrrha glanced sadly at Jaune, still wondering what to make of him since the mission in the village, when he, and Nora and Ren were called out by her people to be prop behind her for one last media shot. The three were compliant-if disturbed by their excessive force. A metallic hum, and the cameramen began to complain about their devices malfunctioning, the reporter's mic started to give off horrendous feedback, lights flickered a buzz and some popped out.

Pyrrha acted just as surprise as everyone in the hall.

A use of the art of professionalism in her favor.

Thankfully, her hounding media agents were impeded from covering her by Atlas guards and Vytal organizer staff after the team was announce for their upcoming match. Pyrrha tried to transition her facade to being one who would try her best for her own benefit rather than her contract. The noon sun lit the path before her as blowing horns from fans and their following cheers almost deafened. This is where she felt at home. The familiar yet slightly destructive; it was the only place to call her own. It made her feel that much lonely. Pyrrha shot a quick glance at each of her team members; first Ren, who was shyly looking away from the crowd as much as he could, second was at Nora who was just beginning to bounce and wave at the people tenfold.

And then Jaune. Who she had a prolonged stare at him who was seemingly daze as he looked on, then she panicked and faced straightforward as he almost met her. Pyrrha then stole another glance off the corner to see him staring at her and looking like he wanted to say something before disappointingly giving up and walking forward.

She felt this wasn't the place anyway; if there ever was such a scenario possible.

Pyrrha slowly shuffled and tagged along as Jaune led ahead to the arena. Port was playing for two when it came to the announcing, while Oobleck vehemently argued on air that he would not be advertising Pyrrha's name for a product placement, Port chuckled nervously, telling him act professional before punching his shoulder. Her attention slowly panned to Jaune, who was abashed by all the commotion raining down, it was easy to guess that he wasn't use it, and again like when she met him Pyrrha was content by his naivety.

Regardless, Jaune showed his inner leadership and rallied at his team.

"Let's do this guys. We can win this one." Jaune said. Smiling at each of them; it fell clumsily and obviously when he met her.

_Can't you see how hurt __I am_? Pyrrha thoughts pleaded. She disregarded it soon after and put on a brave and fierce face. It didn't escape Jaune, and left hoping for the best as they entered the center of the arena and met their opponents.

Team CFVY; the second years and a powerful group that showed their resilience and overall skill as future Hunters during the Breach as they completely eradicate the invading Grimm. Pyrrha despite busy as always, made spare time in learning of them and potential capabilities. She had hope that Jaune knew just as much; other than one has a big sword and a minigun.

They were all powerhouses on their own, but Coco had always had the final say, and their trust. From the darkest reaches of her mind Pyrrha envied them. The time was almost now, and she told herself to be braver and hold on until the whole tournament blows over, hoping at the very least things will resemble why she looked forward to in Beacon. Before anybody else Pyrrha readied her spear and shield, out of the corner she saw Jaune stealing another glance before taking a fierce stand; ready for almost anything so long as he was thinking on his feet. Coco was no doubt assessing and sizing them up behind her shades, keeping a good view on Pyrrha herself, Coco quickly whispered some orders already to her team.

Oobleck announced the randomization of the battlefield's terrains. The randomized holographic roulette stopped on both sides so all could see what elements was in stored. Mountains and forest were finally selected. The floor covering around the arena slide away to reveal the rise of a grey mountainous peak behind Team CFVY, on the other side, the treeline danced around Team JNPR as the battleground finally settled. Port began the countdown with his natural gravitas-and it annoyed Pyrrha. Not because she had anything against the portly man (maybe), but exact opposite, she could hardly hear him. Her eyes drew big on the realization. Never since her early career has this happened, it scared her, and she worked to consciously suppress it. With the battle commencing in just a couple of seconds she couldn't just shut it off. Instead, she focused all her might and attention at her opponents.

"Pyrrha?" She heard Jaune's voice echo among the muffled noises, she felt her teeth hurt and a pain overcome her forehead as she realized she was grimacing, and as the vision became clear she could see the members of CFVY looking with caution and worry, and for Velvet, fear.

Jaune spoke to her once more, breaking her daze spell. Pyrrha jerked her head left to see him, see Nora and Ren too. Each face with varying degrees of concern, but what hurt her most was Jaune; appearing more frightened than anything. He inched closer, his sword and shield in loose grip, Jaune tried to make contact with her despite the middle of the huge televised event; but still, he look so frighten.

__Can't you see how hurt __I am_?_ Pyrrha thought again. The loudness became profound again, then she snapped back to her original focus area, fueled by the noises and the angered emotions that corresponded, she gripped hard on her spear, and attacked.

Coco yelled a warning for Velvet that didn't make it. Instead, Velvet made a pained gasp that slowly disappeared as she flew from the impact of Pyrrha's thrust; Velvet arched over the mountains and disappeared behind them. The remaining members of the team were astonished on how quick the Champion had been to land a blow, and joining the rest of team JNPR, were afraid on her sudden ferociousness.

After some silence the Aura level of Velvet only chipped, and she wasn't out of bounds.

Two explosions sounded off behind the artificial mountains, and Velvet appeared; rocking back down with a cocky smile, tilting her head and eyes down to her feet, which were covered in solid blue lines in the style of the boots of a certain grey-hair maverick. Velvet then went for the counter-attack. She made a high leap above Pyrrha, the blue-wired boots around her feet made a mechanism sound, and she rained down Dust projectiles at Pyrrha, the experienced warrior now pinned down by her recklessness.

Pyrrha knelled and hid behind her shield, taking in the explosions drilling all around her and noises that crackled near her ears, she bared and grit it. Her mind now filled with confusion and turns of self-chastising, as she could only think of a way out she heard her team rushing into the enemy territory.

"Nora! Distract them!" Jaune commanded her, who saluted, then aimed and lobbed pink grenades at their flanks. He then turn to Ren with an order. "Ren, cover me!" Both, Pyrrha could see from her unfocused eyes, came rushing in after her. Coco attempted to mow them down until Ren came in with the quicker shot firing at her, preventing her from getting a clear hit. With resistance cleared Jaune headed straight to Pyrrha; still immobilized, and unaware that the danger was away from her.

A whining whistle was all Pyrrha could hear before the hollering cheers of the crowds drummed at her ears. Once she felt her shield no longer being battered she slowly stood up, and was taken by her elbow and forcibly lifted up, the sudden touch agitated a reflex in a form a fist, it found itself within an inch of Jaune's throat.

She gasped, he didn't wince at the action; instead, he lowered her fist before she retrieved it. Jaune frown but not as heavy as her.

"Jaune, I-"

"Pyrrha, why did you do that?" Jaune asked, interrupting her.

"I didn't-" she was cut off again.

"No, I mean why did you run off like that?"

"I-" This time, they were interrupted by the pained cry of Nora, Velvet managed to get close enough to knee her in the stomach. Nora retaliated with a low swing but her agile opponent rolled around the hammer shaft and delivered another swift kick to Nora's face sending her flying, then Velvet grabbed and toss the hammer over near Fox' Ren was sneaking to carrying a silent attack on him, the noise of the hammer impact gave him away for Fox to deliver a sharp uppercut.

Seeing his team being battered infuriated Jaune. "Just do something, Please Pyrrha!" he told her as he sprinted to do what he can. However his ballsy run made him an easy target for Coco who set her sights on him.

Pyrrha grimaced. She was losing her concentration again, the noises from all around wax and waned painfully, her only hope was to bulldoze through, and regain any focus on taking Coco out. Pyrrha charged with a pained grin and tunnel vision, Coco had every opportunity to shoot Jaune until Yatsuhashi took a slash at him, Jaune was able to move out of the way and even counter stab from behind. It was a great blow that made him easily howl despite the Aura; there was no doubt why. Pyrrha had heard the tank of the group Yatsuhashi was maimed a month earlier by that 'Colorado', noting that he was lucky to escape an assailant among them. Her own encounter with Colorado brought her nothing but woe. The rift between her and Jaune was all attributed to her, the one who holds the blame for her current misery; the one who would pay.

Her blind rage led her to the path of Coco's spinning barrels-owning her confidence on her teammate to take care of Jaune-which Pyrrha barely escaped being riddled. Despite a myriad of swelling emotions dividing her attention she dodged, crawled, and hopped to avoid the stream of bullets. On the ground, grabbing her own rifle Pyrrha aim a single suppressing shot over Coco's shoulder-in reality just a distraction. Coco flinched but still kept her finger on the trigger, the gun ripped into the tile floor where it cut a path of destruction all the way to Pyrrha; in actuality, it was Pyrrha controlling the minigun, using her enemy's weapon to create a defense of broken chunks of ground protruding up and covering her. Pyrrha hopped back to her feet, using the newly elevated ground she ran up the slope and jump and threw her spear at Coco, she reacted quickly by compacting her minigun to her fortified bag that caught the piercing blade, then the embedded spear flew backwards into Pyrrha's hand where she landed, crouched, and sweep kicked Coco off her feet and cracked the shaft of her spear on the fashionista's back keeping her afloat to allow Pyrrha to drive a devastating kick on Coco's face.

All Pyrrha heard was the resounding victorious cheers that followed, it was ear splitting compared to before and everything blurry to see, whether or not Coco was defeated by the kick that sent her over rocks was unsure to her. It was dangerous predicament for her to be in. Pyrrha wrapped her hands together, closing her eyes she waited in the infinite darkness, a technique she learned at her young competitive age to bring peace in mind in face of mindless voices. Slowly it worked, and she heard Jaune's voice strongest of everything.

__Can't you see how hurt __I am_?! _the thoughts became demanding.

"Why don't you take picture? It would last longer!" She heard him say aloud. Compelled to open her eyes, the first sight Pyrrha saw was Jaune avoiding the descending heavy blade of Yatsuhashi, the floor screeched by Jaune's casual shoes as he push his weight into his own sword, leaving the giant swordsmen to stumble.

But remarkably Jaune divided his attention between his own fight and the others. Watching him, she realized the loudness were at bay, now she could see the quirky but otherwise sound coordination of the team. She felt shame in doubting him.

Ren on light feet was running around Fox, his head shifted right and left trying to hear the ("practically", in Nora's words) Ninja's moves. Velvet threw off her battle with Nora; as she saw it hopeless without help. Her rabbit ear picked up on Jaune's suggestion, not once questioning in taking her opponent's advice she grabbed her one-of-a-kind camera, her secret weapon that allows her to copy and use any weapon she takes photograph of. Ren initiated the next move by introducing his weapon, Velvet instantly took the picture of Stormflower, and the bait. The Ninja stopped and fired short burst indiscriminately, Velvet however, used her copy in full burst; the sound conscious Fox saw it a threat from all sides, so he attacked the closest source, Velvet.

The Aura depletion buzzer sounded. "Oh!" Port commented. "Friendly fire; not so friendly!" A wild grin took over Nora, with trusted hammer she swooped in and landed on the confuse Fox. Explosions ensured. "And it cost him! A show of no mercy! That's what you expect from my all time favorite student, Nora Valkyrie."

Nora giggle at the praise, Ren wiped the sweat and relief that they had the advantage over an advance team. A boost in confidence that had Jaune spontaneously grinning in the middle of his fight. He made push with a cut to Yatsuhashi's abdomen, the cut fell short of hitting and Jaune's grin disappeared under the giant's huge palm, a shy apology was uttered by Yatsuhashi, and then Jaune found himself hoisted by his head and slammed into the floor, twice. The cry of his horror was anguish to the rest of his teammates.

But Pyrrha just froze; she was just content to see him succeed. And now that's been taken away, and again, replaced by the deafening clamor that plagued her.

Pyrrha resettled her shield and held her spear, and transformed it into its sword form. She snarl, which turn into a warrior yell, Pyrrha blasted off. Her speed cutoff any of Yatsuhashi's defenses, she thrust her sword and stabbed into his stomach, his Aura briefly shown before making a slash after slash. Jaune dropped on his behind, coughing a fit. The giant swordsman also dropped like stone on his back, but he wasn't yet left alone as he was pulled onto his feet by the metallic hum where he met the angered green eyes of Pyrrha. She didn't pause in her heavy slashes across his torso, the Aura kept depleting near zero but it hadn't impeded her assault. And neither Yatsuhashi let go of his sword.

Jaune's world was still shaking from the thrashing handed to him. Aside from his new appreciation for all of his sisters' rag-dolls that he toss around over the years, his vision cleared to see Pyrrha ignorant of the danger. Yatsuhashi raised his sword above Pyrrha. Jaune wasn't committed to win; he felt all the impending doom coming in more than one form, and he needed to end this quick. Low of energy, he strained to lift himself until his calves burned, the sword descended on the right time. Jaune jumped and took it. The small Crocea Mors defied the larger sword, and the buzzer sounded off. Then another.

"And Yatsuhashi is out!" Port announced. "And oh! Followed by another case of friendly fire, this time on Team JNPR side."

Lucky, all Jaune felt was just an impact on his chest, the armor plate guarded everything on the inside. An unusual calm instilled him, no longer panicky, and far from the anger of a week ago. He knew he needed to be calm; for her. Carefully wrapping fingers around the red and bronze point, he methodically recovered it so as not cut himself-the Aura depleted to zero after all-then looked down, smiling wearily at Pyrrha. Her eyes widen so much that they started to tear, mouth ajar just started to close again.

Pyrrha cried. Why_ can't I see how I hurt you?_ _  
_

"Pyrrha," Jaune still smiled. "I'm sorry." he touched her hands to reassure her.

"Nikos!" they both turn to see Coco marching to them. Her clothing was damage, the brown eyes showed her crossed feelings without her shades. Coco stood narrowly staring, Pyrrha's mouth barely opened before a strong fist closed it. Ripples rode across Pyrrha's cheeks, so much of a surprise that saliva flew, but still the redhead stood still. The buzzer went off.

"What a punch!" Port boasted.

"Yes, but it cost Coco all of her Aura. One might say it was a _Pyrrhic Victory_." Oobleck said, earning a weary sigh from Port.

"That's been done so many times, Barty." Port said.

The nasty bruise faded to a downgraded blush on her right cheek; Pyrrha didn't pay mind to it. She was still daze, thinking how it let up to it instead. Coco ignored her on her way to pick up Yatsuhashi, roughed up but otherwise okay, and the rest of their teammates stumbled, regroup, and left the arena. Pyrrha kept standing in the middle of it all, too mortified to even say an apology to the deaf air.

* * *

After they were declared their victory it wasn't long before Pyrrha was separated from her team. However horrible she felt for feeling it, Pyrrha was glad that she had an excuse to not see them; for the time being. It saved her temporary the embarrassment of it all. But she knew, no matter how much time apart she had from them, from Jaune, any kind of apology that would come up; would not be suffice or perfect.

The deeper problem was whom would that apology come from? For the longest time she don many personals to cope with every challenge she was given. All of them to shield that lonely girl who was searching for that second someone after the one she lost. But now that she has allowed herself to be shown, all she was possessive and angry. And she wasn't the only hurting all this time, Jaune was too. Pyrrha didn't who she was. At the very least, she was either a lonely, normal girl, or one that was a warrior that dedicated anything to secure happiness-even at the cost of being selfish.

At least now, she allowed herself to play the simplicity of her fictionalized self, even if it is just obligation by contract.

Pyrrha stroll with a company of media people, at the same time they had her given an interview on how her first match. The questions were the usual, until she was asked of who would she take in the doubles round, obviously implying that she would be chosen to advance. She gave them a clumsy vague answer. After all she wasn't the leader of the team, and it wasn't her decision.

She was then asked by the interviewer if she would be taking her partner. It seemed like a sardonic question to her; maybe, it was just herself that saw it that way. The matter wasn't her choice, Pyrrha would mentally tell them. If she would, she would pick Nora. And if anything Jaune would agree without question. He was aware of strengths, always in every team exercise he would learn about everyone's strengths and weakness. Jaune would pride not in himself but in those he put forward to meet the challenge. That the kind the leader she always sees him as. And it bitterly occurred to her she knows him more as the leader of her team then as her partner, friend, and…

The last thing she wanted was have illusion of herself to the outside world being broken by her misty eyes. Pyrrha evaded and noticed a gathering of people following the media parade-her fans. One, Pyrrha caught the sight of, was a brunette blue-eye little girl waving at her with memorabilia of her image. Sadly the interaction was brief though her agent brushing Pyrrha away.

Another photo-shoot was ahead of her, this time at Beacon where she would carry the attitude of a victorious representative of the Academy celebrating her first win. Another feeling to fake. She honestly didn't feel like she found any victory; Pyrrha practice some positive, short-lived thoughts trying to perk up a winning grin, her agents probably expected her to do this two more times until she's crown victor of the tournament.

More lights flash, more fans cheered her on before Pyrrha and her media people disappeared into an employees-only tunnel. While the Colosseum was clogged with people waiting in between matches they were at leisure to walk without bother. The redhead was honestly glad that people that she might have cared about her wouldn't be allowed to see her; at least they wouldn't see her frowning. It was a long curving corridor that had an even number of exits connecting elsewhere, the ribs arching around the passage were actually sealed doors that would lock to prevent any spread of fire. Passing by these doors Pyrrha had the spiteful desire to use them to separate them and just run off.

Pyrrha continued her walk, doing away any thought of resisting, and accept her responsibility as a sponsored celebrity. She had a close and dear reason after all; one that was connected to home. What seem like a long walk ended abruptly by the surprised gasp of her agents behind her. Pyrrha turn back to see a large snowflake glyph divide them from her, then the secure door closed and locked, and she no longer saw them.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" a firm, feminine voice asked.

She turn and was surprised to see two people she didn't recognize suddenly emerge from one of the exits. The one that ask of her was a woman in her mid-twenties whom shared a resemblance to Weiss-an equally stern face. And next to her was a tall, dark hair man with tattered red cape-something about him bothered him the most, like he was judging her. Pyrrha felt a little anxious by the stare of those menacing red eyes.

"I'm Winter Schnee." the woman said, confirming her hunch. "I believe you know my younger sister Weiss, seeing as she writes home extensively of those whom she met, and I believe you know of this, let's say 'man' 's two nieces from the same team." the small inside insult between them elevated some stress from Pyrrha.

"She doesn't need know about my family, or yours, Ice Queen." The man barked angrily.

"I don't want her to think we're just two strangers who had secluded her for no reason, Qrow."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want?" Pyrrha asked straight to the point, she glared tiredly.

"Well, she's got the right attitude. Almost like Amber." Qrow muttered somewhat loudly. He turn to Winter. "Go. I'll take it from here."

Winter took offense to his terse attitude of sending her away after the help she provided, without so much as a simple gratitude. She stiffened her chin, said nothing more, and started to leave before Qrow told her to wait a moment.

"Hey, Winter. Thanks." he said with a sly smirk, in turn she smiled and soften up. Qrow shook his head with a greater smirk. "Come on, don't smile at me. Else people are gonna think we're an item."

"W-why you!" Winter felt flush, almost making a fist.

"Unless you want to date what daddy hates." his grin grew even more, adding wink to entice her wrath.

Winter didn't respond directly; she calmed herself down and pivoted towards the exit. "I've already dated what father hates. That's why my younger sister received the title of Heiress rather than me." she promptly left.

Qrow still eyed her seriously as the door closed. Her shrugged, turning to Pyrrha, confuse still. "Anyway, the name's Qrow. I'm an old friend of Ozpin, and I was Beacon's hotshot long before you came in." he gouged her reaction, was unimpressed by her prolonged confusion. "Joking aside, the Headmaster wants to see you."

"Is it something urgent?" Pyrrha asked, anxiously.

"Urgent, is…" Qrow titled his head to hear pounding on the doors, followed by muffle orders to get to the other side. "Is getting out of here before your agents find us, which means going to the shuttles." He saw a question arise from Pyrrha, and cut her off. "And no, before you ask, you aren't in trouble. In fact it's the exact opposite. Well, a bit complicated. You see everyone who goes to Beacon is admitted with good reason; some more than others. And until recently it was revealed that you _might_ have the best reason of them all."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked, this time curious.

"Like it I said, its a bit complicated. The Headmaster sees you as the textbook example of what the job requires. Don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." Pyrrha said, earnestly.

"Well, are you a warrior? A guardian committed to protect the people of this world?" Qrow sounded a bit aggressive.

"Yes." She answered without pause.

"There you go." Qrow said. "That's what Ozpin wants. And now he wants to talk to you, he had his eye on you since you were admitted to Beacon. And he now thinks he found the perfect position for you, a position that will cement your commitment to the job."

"What am I expecting?"

"Expect praise from the Headmaster, expect a long story. From what I heard, you're Pyrrha Nikos, you should already prepare to expect anything."

* * *

_"Miss Nikos? Are you hearing me correct?"_

She could. At the very least the motion of the gears and ticks of the Beacon Tower; more clearer than anything she heard today, or ever. A chuckle or a laugh was what she would've expected to follow after what Ozpin just said to her, but instead Pyrrha was faced with the somber mug of the Headmaster. He was always regarded as a distant but whimsical authoritative figure in her mind; yet this was extravagant, and serious. She was fondly reminiscing the story of legends that was dear to her mother, now the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious Academies in the world has told her it was all true.

_Magic?_

_Maidens? _

"Of course she heard you, Ozpin." Qrow said, he emerged from the corner of the room. "It's just you've told her one of the greatest secrets of the world. Give her a minute."

She would ask more than just a minute. In this case, she needed to calm herself down, right now she told herself she looked like gawking fool. The only thing that reassured her was there _has_ be a good reason for all this. Hopefully. "It...is this some…" Pyrrha motions her hands to beg for a clue, struggling to find the right words, but plainly gave up at the sight of the Headmaster not raising a smile.

"The truth is what I say." Ozpin's words troubled her more.

"W-why are you telling me this? Why am I really here?" Pyrrha trembled, she almost bolted from her chair.

"I told you before: 'Everyone has a reason for being admitted here, and because of recently you have best reason of all'." Qrow said, glancing at the Headmaster. "Go ahead, Ozpin. Tell her."

"We have been watching you and motoring your progress in Beacon for some time now. I brought you here because we are to believe that you are in next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

"_We_?" Pyrrha felt her skin crawl, her hearing became oversaturated with the grinding of the gears, she felt small over the Headmaster and his sight. She was startled at first to see Professor Goodwitch and the General of Atlas himself step out of the elevator, Pyrrha held out for reasonable hope until they apologized for being late. The sudden realization that she was alone in a room with complete strangers that moments ago she thought she knew well petrified her.

Pyrrha spun to face the Headmaster, she narrowed her eyes at him, tightening her stance to expect anything. "What is this?! Who are you really?" she demanded.

"You know who we are," Glynda approached her calmly. "We haven't change. We're still the same people that you met since the beginning of the semester."

"It's just that we have a little part time job aside from being Hunters." Qrow said. "It doesn't pay much Lien, but that comes with the job when you're the hidden protectors of this world."

"And as the sworn protectors of Remnant, we need your help." Ozpin said.

Despite speaking solemnly honestly, Pyrrha didn't relax. But she still wanted answers. "I **want** to know what this is."

Ozpin nodded. "Follow us, and will tell you anything you need to hear."

* * *

The silence was deafening.

Cruel irony finally gave her peace from the aggressive sounds of conflicts from earlier, but her mind was just as much of a battlefield as it. Pyrrha glanced from left to right at the two professors she come to know and respect over the first semester; while she heard of the fame General of Atlas, and now the alleged uncle of two of her friends, she felt betrayed more by the two native of Beacon she trusted. The moving elevator accompanied with the strobing eerie green made everything surreal, but hearing them breath made everything them so uncanny. They were so remote in introducing her to their world it made them almost impossible to see them as human.

Pyrrha was still absorbed by the revelation, but managed a resistance by asking: "Where exactly are we going?" her voice was steady despite the uneasiness.

"The Vault. Under the school." Ozpin answered.

The elevator came to a complete halt not soon after. Pyrrha had wondered how far they descended considering the time of the trip; It was one of the softest questions her brain could assume considering everything. The cold reality of the new atmosphere brought her back, and she found herself alone while the others have progressed ahead, she stepped outside and tested the floor with each step like it might have run away from her. Once she was done with floor she became overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the great green hall that seem to perfectly illustrate how she regarded all of this, and small herself, presently. Goodwitch noticed her trouble and elected to stay behind for her.

"I can't fault you for acting this way. You must have many questions boggling in your head right now." Glynda offered sympathy.

"Maybe one or two. Or if I'm honest, a relentless swarm would be more accurate, yes." Pyrrha sought an opportunity to question more, and took it. "What I don't understand is how am I qualified? What makes me to be chosen to be the Fall Maiden above others?"

"You're much too modest." Qrow snorted loudly. "You're a kick-ass warrior that puts others to shame. And only someone like you _should_ inherit this power."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"I'll be concise." Glynda said. "We can attest that the Maidens have existed for a millennia. Very much emulating nature, the seasons are confined to a permanent cycle of change so no two Summers are alike. So while the power of the Maidens are indefinite, their bodies are not. After one dies their power goes on to seek another host, to ensure in its own accord that the seasons will not remain lost or held forever."

"That wasn't so 'concise'." Qrow muttered, ultimately ignored.

"The power can chose...in its own accord?" Pyrrha asked, she had trouble believing that over everything.

"I know right?!" Qrow flung his arm over his head. "And trust me, you'll agree in calling this power stupid once you hear how it chooses."

"I wouldn't call it stupid." a male voice called out of the shaded chambers ahead. Pyrrha saw an elderly man in his wheelchair approach the group, he was peeved, eyeing Qrow who had a dismayed look. "It undermines the people it chooses, the impact it deals to the people close to her."

"Sorry, Victor." Pyrrha noted, Qrow drop his abrasive personal for an apologetic one.

Ozpin step forward, he too carried a distressed face. "Miss Nikos, this Dr. Sheldon Victor, he is an-"

"She doesn't need to know who I am." Victor interrupted him. "What she needs to comprehend is the weight and the possible future of the decision from people who experience it." he position himself to turn, he kept a steady gaze on Pyrrha. "Follow me."

Though the trip was short, it felt like a long journey for Pyrrha; everything in her life felt like it fell to its head today. A mess of decisions that made her to what she was now. Trying to decrypt this recent revelation, and the words that come out of these respected adults were just nonsense to her. Pyrrha felt the impending pressure that would lead to a total breakdown of any confidence she had left. The persistent pain of noise, like a prevalent specter that haunted her, came back in full force on her troubled mind in a form of electronics buzzing and nauseating artificial lights.

There, she saw the end of the great hallway: a cluster of machines, there were two rectangular pods with console and screens in the middle. And that is where it was: the reason she was inducted into this cryptic disclosure. "Who is this?" Pyrrha saw clearly on one of the upright pods, a minimally dressed girl with light-dark skin and chin-length brown hair, she was comatose still with a scar and pained expression.

"A possible future." Ozpin admitted defeatedly.

"That's Amber, the current Fall Maiden." Qrow said, gritting his teeth angrily.

Pyrrha felt anger too, motivate by creeping fear. "If there is already a Fall Maiden then why I am here? Would you make sense already?!"

"Miss Nikos, it is possible that you out of all of us would make better sense of this." Ozpin said. "Obtaining power in your Kingdom is synonymous with preservation-both self and others. Which is true in all around Remnant. But with acquiring power there is the innate want for more, the greed that runs deep with it. The power of the Maidens are one that entices, and Amber is a victim of this greed. Fortunately, she breathes."

"So she _is_ alive?" Pyrrha asked, it only bothered her with more confusion.

"As of now. Using state of the art Atlas technology we're able to keep her stable. But there's no telling what would happen when her borrowed time runs out." Ironwood explained to her.

"What do you mean? Is something going to happen to that power?"

Qrow grunted annoyingly. "Amber was attack in an attempt to steal it. And in a way they succeeded. It was something we never saw before in our history: her power has been split. But something strange like that and how it happen is the least of our worries."

"The power...split? Could you be more clear, please? I don't understand." Pyrrha looked around to see they were at odds trying to understand themselves as much as her. Then she was startled by a loud slam.

It was Victor, slapping the frame of the Pod belonging to Amber. "Then you have as much understanding about the power as this girl. The power only chooses young woman as vessels in which they are thrust into a role of responsibility that no one of any age could hold. Nobody. It lingers in generations by making candidates out of those whom the Maidens have in their last thoughts."

"Except in this case." Ozpin said. "The power of a Maiden does not distinguish from those with a righteous heart. A slain Maiden might transfer her power to her attacker out of panic. Once Amber passes from her injuries it is very likely that power will return to its other half."

"You mean her assailant?" Pyrrha came to an understanding for the first time today. "I can we why all of you guarded this secret."

"It wasn't always a secret." Victor said, diminishing any cognition Pyrrha had. "The Maidens among other 'living legends', as I heard, use to be something everyone and their neighbor gossip about."

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha once again found herself lost.

"Even fairy tales get their start with a kernel of truth. And the Maidens as you can see, are no different." Qrow pull out his flask, leaving the rest of the explanation in the hands of the others, drinking all the while.

"Our group's inception was founded in protecting the people of Remnant. The Maidens were no exception: to be protected from the people and to protect the people _from_ them." Glynda said with trepidation.

Ironwood stepped to her side. "So our predecessor found an answer to do just that by sheltering the Maidens from the public eye. Generations thereafter eventually saw them fade into legend."

"By doing that our group has cemented a world where the people have been viewing as it is for centuries. The protection of the Maidens is a double edge sword." Glynda said.

"Because it goes against the entire understanding of history and religion no one would want believe us. Simply the truth would cause an uproar. Or worse: Panic." Ironwood said.

"And panic, massive panic," Glynda warned. "Brings along the Grimm right to our civilizations' doorstep. With everything at stake, this incident puts us in a desperate and delicate situation."

"We simply have run out time." Ironwood said, ominously. He stated to Pyrrha how personal she already knew of the dire direction they were headed. "You were there during the Breach, during the attack on Vale, and when the White Fang tried to kidnap two of my students. You know what we're facing. Even though Torchwick has been incarcerated under my supervision, he made good threats on this very school; his accomplices are very likely waiting for their opportunity to strike."

Qrow savored the last drop of his flask, then spoke: "Not to mention Beacon's CCT was already attack a month ago during the 'little' dance night. You might not of heard; Atlas doesn't like to publicly admit their failure to protect important and sensitive equipment."

"That's _classified_ information." Ironwood narrowed a cold glare at the snide remark.

"Well then I am declassifying it." Victor superseded the General. "The Cross Continental Transmit System is _my_ father's legacy, it is my pride to know if its been tampered with. I need to know who is capable of doing so; we might have a chance of finding their digital tracks straight to them." he began to be rallied up; almost rising from his wheelchair, weakly due to his frail legs.

"It's better not to, Victor." Qrow calmed him by gently pushing him back, he soured him with a warning to him. "Remember who we're dealing with. These guys are not your ordinary dangerous criminals; they will be expecting us."

"That is why we couldn't wait until you graduated, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said to her. "To make matters worse, we have good reason to assume that Amber's assailants are already part of the student body, but without proper investigation we have no idea how many of their ranks are among us. It's very possible they're just as alert to us as we are to them. We're simply without help."

Pyrrha saw clearly his weary face; Glancing at the others they were all one way or another the same. She easily found empathy for them. Ever since she found herself knowledgeable of the art of fighting, Pyrrha felt crush to the point of break due to being constantly told of what to be instead what to do. The only hope that brought from away from that crush was the thought of forging her own destiny;to protect the world. Pyrrha saw them as strangers, but seeing them bitter, desperate, and frustrated, made them anything but.

Pyrrha sought to help them in anyway she could; even if there was doubt. The events and feelings proceeding until now flooded her-then a devilish identity of a girl popped into her thoughts too. "I think I may know of one." Everyone suddenly stared expectantly at Pyrrha; she slightly panicked. "That girl, Colorado. She was the one that attacked me and Jaune during our mission. There was a White Fang member involved with her. She was an exchange student here."

Glynda's left eyebrow rose to question. "There was nothing ever said about the White Fang during the report."

"I...um...lapse of discernment because of stressful time?" Pyrrha sheepishly grinned and shrugged.

"Colorado," Glynda, fortunately had her Scroll at hand, she quickly searched the student database. "She's from Haven. Very much a trouble maker. About a month ago she received an infraction on student on student assault-and that was shortly after a warning of unnecessary aggression during a practice match. She was expelled both from Haven Academy, and upon request of her team."

"Who is her team, and where are they now?" Ironwood demanded.

Glynda looked again. "Team CREM. They initially left back to Mistral but came back and since pleaded to the Vale council reinstate themselves along with a new team member. They're participating in the tournament now. Their members include: Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Rosa Clay as their new team member. The team leader is Cinder Fall."

"Cinder...Fall?" Ozpin heard a disbelief whisper behind him. He saw the old scientist, Victor stared glassy eyed when he recalled the name.

"It's a long shot, but this could be the clue we've been looking for." The General took a commanding poise. "If they're in anyway associated with our enemy then I'll know. I sent my men at once to incarnate them, take them to my ship and I will _make_ them talk."

"Who do you think you are, Jimmy? Spruce Willis?! You can't go gun-ho, lugging your authority around anyway you want!" Qrow scolded.

"Qrow's right. We must not act hasty, General." Ozpin stood staring him down. "They're students of Haven. If we, the Headmasters of Beacon and Atlas, tried anything that would possibly intervene their rights then it will seen as hostile gesture to the impressionable (and frankly scared) populous, even if justified it could spur to an international incident."

"But if it is true that they are already here than we must do something!" Pyrrha shouted, silencing everyone else and gathering their eyes on her. The exasperated feelings dwindled until she felt the red heat of embarrassment, she shook the shyness off. "If the assailants are here, if you choose me for a reason, then I will defeat them." she shifted to Ironwood. "General Ironwood, about a month ago on the joint team building exercise, you challenge what it means to be Hunters. You told us that they were quickly becoming an image that technology would soon outpace, a factor that I myself and others constantly challenge towards East Mistral, it is my lifestyle and risk that I take on to becoming a Huntress to protect the world, just like all of you." she paused, her stare fell to the ground for what seem like an eternity, Pyrrha then gave them an unwavering look. "If it's for the good of humanity, then, I will become your Fall Maiden."

What followed was the dead silence. Pyrrha was at a lost, they looked at one another without saying a word. It's not like she expected cheering-the decision was undoubtedly solemn in nature-but the lack of any response melted away any solid resolve in her.

A sharp sigh escaped Victor. He said: "Young lady, you have no idea how much you have damned yourself."

It hit her like a brick; it didn't help that the others shared the same opinion on their silent faces.

"We did ask this of you, Pyrrha. Truly." Ozpin recuperated, stepping face to face with her. "You have no idea how thankful we really are, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, these two...claim to have a solution." he hesitantly directed over to the General and the scientist.

"I wouldn't call it a solution, Ozpin." the weariness in Victor's tone resonated deeply with Ozpin. "What I would summarized it as a desperate try. For a decade I entered a private research in grounding Aura into scientific understanding. One of the remarkable discoveries was that Aura is a recent development in the human genome, and led us to reveal that Aura is itself tied to our conscious. I wish I could tell you all that's where the research ended...in any case, with the help of Mr. Ironwood we been able to revive one that would suit this dilemma."

The General sidestepped over to the machines. "The stasis pod that's currently sustaining Amber serves another purpose: Transferring Aura. And while we can't separate the power from the conscious we can transfer the Aura into you."

"But…"Pyrrha's eyes grew wide. She spoke in smaller, whispering voice. "But you will be giving me her life." she looked at Amber; vulnerable in the pod, without any say. She turn back to Ironwood. "That's wrong!"

"Agreed." Glynda said, glaring at no one in particular. "But we wouldn't even consider it if it wasn't the only move on the table."

"This is _my_ terrible creation. A Pandora's box that I hope to destroy; if it wasn't the lesser of two evils. I would hope after this to never see this technology used again." Victor confessed.

"But how can she exist within me?" Pyrrha tried to reason.

"It's a question no one wants to answer." Qrow said. "You could be fine, or dead, or worse: Alive but not Pyrrha Nikos." he cringed sympathetically at her faulting face.

There was so much to say, to do, and Pyrrha could only seek the seniority of the Headmaster for even a little guidance. Ozpin showed a brief moment of sadness, he sighed, marching over to her, standing over her making sure they were meeting each others' viewpoint.

"It is your choice, Pyrrha, but I will be frank as I can be," Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "What we are asking of you, is essentially to sacrifice yourself for the greater good of humanity." it absolutely crushed her to running tears and a low whimper. His attitude became increasingly impersonal. "Even if you stay Pyrrha Nikos, you can't live a normal life so long as the danger lurks. You would have to give up others for their safety too: leaving your friends and family, leaving your team, leaving...Jaune."

"Oh…" Pyrrha could only say from her vacant and tear stain expression.

"We will need your answer by the Vytal Festival's end. This will be the hardest decision of your life, but at least you get to choose."

* * *

"'_But at least you get to choose_' you say." Victor broke his silence, mocking the apathetic Headmaster as he left the elevator to his desk. When he just ambled without a word the old scientist growled, twisting his wheelchair in frustration and sped closer towards him. Ozpin stopped in front of his desk; not turning around or saying a word, he just lowered his head. "Give her the illusion of choice; what kind of mentor are you? Kind of person?"

Ozpin faced him, looking exceptionally haggard. "I could choose or I could do nothing. I could choose her, or someone else, but she is worthy of being a strong Maiden. Regardless, someone _has_ to be it."

"I wish I never met you or your group. Never to learn nothing about the Maidens other than a story book, a fairy tail." Victor said, bitterly.

"Then you would have never met your wife." Ozpin reminded him. "She was no imagination, or fairy tail."

Victor sunk into his seat, he was greatly offended to ever hear him mention her. "Decades ago a young Qrow talked some sense into me, but now I want to punch you more than ever."

"Could you stand up?" Ozpin asked plainly.

He finally snapped at him. "Y-you, arrogant son of a-! How dare you! And how dare you condemn that girl to that curse! To callously tell her give up everything!"

"It is for her and her love ones own good." Ozpin took a melancholic walk around him. "My predecessors had inform you that you shouldn't question anyone who chooses to be a Maiden; this isn't personal to you."

"It isn't personal?" Victor was in disbelief. Painful, angry tears erupted. "My wife **was** the Spring Maiden, my daughter (your wife) **was** the Spring Maiden, my granddaughter (your daughter) **was **the Spring Maiden! The Maidens are personal to us both! How could you not care?! Show me why could you not care!"

"Are you able to stand up?" Ozpin asked of him.

"W-what?"

"I want to show you how I cope. Please stand up." Ozpin hovered near him, he lowered his hand and held it him, it was an honest gesture. "Trust me; please trust me through Marion and Penelope as they did."

The old scientist stared vacantly at him; though he would always consider himself mild-mannered he couldn't contain the hate for his former son-in-law further. "How dare you! How dare you use them!" it took him a struggling moment but wrath propelled him out of his wheelchair, he took a sloppy swing at Ozpin's face.

And miss. Dizziness swoon over him, then a jolt of overpowering energy in green hue made him blackout. Victor felt his body lighter than air, soon a host of new smells and sounds steamrolled over to his senses, the disorderliness lasted until he could make out a clear voice out of the garbled mess.

"Victor…" it was Ozpin. There was only white plains in Victor's view, but the voice calling him kept invading. Then he felt the second sense of touch as a hand laid heavy on his shoulder. The sudden sensation surprised him, he responded by opening his eyes. What he saw was a youthful man in a green dress-shirt and grey trousers, hair black with white-grey streaks, and the same shaded spectacles. "It is good that you have joined me, Victor."

"Ozpin?" a small smile and a slow nod confirmed it. Still it confuse him; did he turn himself younger? Victor thought. A cornucopia of questions of various seriousness flew; one of which how and _why_ did he turn himself younger?

The man before him chuckled heartedly; as if correctly guessing his thoughts by his expressions. "Why don't you take a look around, it's like you never left."

Victor did a side glance. "What are you…" his mouth failed him, left ajar upon realizing what Ozpin meant. The change was caught by his sight at first, but by the temperature; they were no longer in the high rise office of Beacon during the Fall, instead they were in a cozy-what look like-living room with pleasant air. "It can't be." he adjusted his glasses.

The room was something Victor hadn't seen in a long time. He felt weariness when all of it came back to him; the egg-white walls, bookcases and desks sat on wood plank floor, a comfortable red sofa lounged in the middle over an oval dark brown-red carpet, the crackling of the active fireplace adjacent tied it all together. It was impossible to him.

Victor wanted to know for sure if only he could view the outside world that should have laid. The bay-window behind the couch was close by a maroon curtain, the one in front of him was clear but looked dark out. He raced to it, inching closer the chatter of people was heard, then he could see lights that were initially drawn out by the lamps and the fireplace. Victor laid his palms on the window like an invisible barrier; there was doubt in his mind what he saw was real.

The town of Via, thirteen years ago.

The time was a late noon, almost night. Unhooking the lock he opened a panel and immediately felt the pleasant breeze that could only come from Spring. Victor was completely daze as people walked around the town square, the park with the lone tree surrounded by still active children and the stage where events and plays would be plan during special occasions, the buildings of stores and residences span around them. The folks were as friendly as he remembered them; not even faze by the odd man just staring blankly at them, even a few waved at him and call him by name or title.

"Mayor…" Victor murmured.

"Seeing is believing. Isn't Victor?" the younger Ozpin continued to be whimsical. All the while Victor struggled, he saw Ozpin act like everything was normal. Ozpin noticed it. "Why don't you take a good look at yourself? There is a mirror over there." he pointed over to the fireplace mantel.

The scientist turn his head and nearly jumped see his younger self staring back. Though young is a stretch at fifty-seven Victor was still better off than he was now. He wearing not his lab-coat but a light-blue button shirt with a warm green sweater vest and brown slacks. Getting closer to see if it was indeed real it finally hit him that he was walking without pain, the use of his legs that the stress of the years took away. Victor touched his own face before turning towards Ozpin.

"How?" he asked him.

"This," Ozpin smiled, "is how I defeated the breaking point that any person would fall victim to after years of failures." the smile grew broader as it endeared Victor's curiosity, "I've made many wonderful connections with countless people over the years. My memories, my life, this is my Semblance."

Victor was at awe. He had always heard from many people who knew of him, including his own daughter Marion, speaking of Ozpin being a gifted person with Aura that made him more than just a man, now he was seeing why. "So is this really here, Via, thirteen years ago?"

Ozpin nodded. "Two weeks after Penelope's twelve birthday-our last conversation."

"Penelope," emotions brewed of thinking of his granddaughter. Victor wept lightly. "That fragile blue fairy."

"She is not as fragile as you think, Victor. She's the one who made us move forward after all we suffered. Penelope is strong, and I say that not as her father, her own power surpasses that of her Maiden ability." Ozpin glanced behind himself. "And I see that her ears have burned."

Victor peeked behind him, the doorway empty until he heard light stomps. His breath taken upon seeing the small figure march to the doorway, then stand still. The twelve year-old black-hair girl was dressed conservatively proper in a dark-blue skirt with suspenders upholding a blue sky colored blouse decorated with green frills, in contrast the loud stomping sounds were made by her mud covered brown-boots. Her dark hair reach down to the shoulders and curled near her chin, a bright pink bow that tied behind her head jiggled as she smiled. The same green eyes on the freckled fair face.

"Salutations Grandpa!" Penelope immediately jump and hugged the frail man. It wouldn't have taken an eternity to process this moment, questioning if this was real or a trick; instead, Victor quietly discarded his bewilderment, and picked up his little granddaughter to make up for the final hug he never gave her.

* * *

In the minds the passage of time flowed to an equivalent of a long day, though they would have like to stay, the warm faded glow of energy took them back where the argument left them. Instead there was no longer fighting, just bliss remembrance.

"Beautiful." a different kind of tears filled Victor's eyes; no longer sadness or anger. "And I can't believe you can visit any time."

"Yes," Ozpin adjusted his spectacles, in coincidence hiding a shimmer in his own eyes. "This is what I meant when I said that I rely on those I met over my lifetime for strength; they always have the best advice."

"I finally understand what kind man you are." Victor said.

"I'm a man that has made more mistakes than one could possibly tally." Ozpin said to him, although more of a reminder to himself. "With my Semblance I can visit each and every one, to see if anything could be solved differently. And although I cannot change the outcome of the timeline, I can learn something new for the present and beyond, and I get to visit all my loves ones. I'm sorry that can't take you to see your wife, as she was not of my memories."

"I will see her again someday. But I got to see both Marion and Penelope in the different stages of life. And I will see them too." Victor wipe his tears away. "But I must say I never would I foreseen Penelope's power; I just never knew." a spark alighted a man of action in Victor. "We must heed her warning. We have to act now...son."

For a moment a slight glee of being called 'son' by his estrange father-in-law was shown on Ozpin. "Yes." he made a move to grab his cane. "We have to move Amber as quickly as possible, over to your compound in Atlas: The site of the original prototype CCT."

* * *

****Author's final Note: I tried to expand more on what poor Pyrrha was handed to her in Canon. But I feel like I'm more relentless to one of my favorite characters in this fanfic.  
****

****I change some of the Canon flow too, Pyrrha has been told of the Maidens on day one instead of the last day of the tournament. ****

****Also since we never actually saw Ozpin's Semblance (I think?), I decided to make one where he could mentally time travel to his memories. Trying to expand on his mysterious past.****

****Read and Review if you please. If there any errors that needs to be change.  
****


	23. Chapter Twenty: The Long Grudge Match

****Author's Note:Turns out that this story arc is a lot longer than I thought.  
****

****Now the rematch between Team RWBY and my OC team.****

**Go get them girls!**

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Twenty: The Long Grudge Match  
**

Yang swayed to the rhythmic stomps and distant rallying cheers that rattled the roof level above her. It was an odd and happy feeling; being free to not pay any kind of attention. Having such a good time, she began humming the same infectious jingle that she heard from the nearby ads. Her little sister of a leader began to draw out a plan or two for their upcoming match in the next ten minutes or so while Yang was lost in her own bubble. Yang wasn't one to dismiss today like it was any other day; she wasn't one to bury or suppress everything bad that has happened, but neither was she going to let it defeat her. And that goes for the tournament as well.

Nearly an hour ago Yang had her heart pumping, shaking her fist in the air alongside Ruby as they egged their uncle on, fighting a spectacular, high-intense battle all over the courtyard with Weiss's older sister. Weiss wasn't at all that pleased by the 'betrayal' of her teammates rallying for the 'enemy' that was their uncle; rather than standing alone, Blake had come supporting her side. From there Yang would say was the start of her current cheerful mood. Her partner had come a long way in supporting Weiss. Seeing them jump up and down with much enthusiasm brought her glee. Penny proclaim she didn't want to take a side, rather than stay neutral she did her honest best of supporting each contender.

Yang would say it honestly bothered her for Penny's sake, that the girl with a huge secret would be so lax after having what she trusted off to a dear friend exposed. The feeling was arguably latent guilt making her think that way. Yang felt like she at least deserved a heated glare from Penny. It was a breach of trust, even if justified, Yang felt wrong for putting fear in her sister, and putting fear into an artificial girl that didn't have knowledge of any wrongdoing. Yang never had doubt of Penny being alive, which made her think the android was holding some emotions back. Instead Penny continued cheering until the Headmasters of Beacon and Atlas broke up the fight.

The crusty adults left elsewhere, and everyone else caught the next shuttle to Amity Colosseum. There Ruby and Penny were quick to patch things up like old friends, seemingly putting Yang's fears to rest and continuing her upbeat appeal. Yang felt the vibe of the day where she would feel alive in front of millions, but something felt off. Yang then remembered a challenge she had to give.

Once they departed from the shuttle Yang went to break up the casual conversation of the two other members of the (soon opposing) team, Olga and Luvia, that boarded with them. Yang was eager to fight with the leader of team JOLT again, and seeing Jane fight Penny earlier made her more incline to fight her for pride's sake. Yang approached both girls telling them what she wanted, they gave her an odd look, but eventually accepted her request to relay a message to their leader. As they walked away it occurred to Yang that the particular team hadn't interacted with anybody aside from Ruby or Jaune, maybe Weiss. And Jane only had an eye on her for a rematch; Yang guessed that she couldn't expect to make friends with everyone. Still, She hope to change that.

It was now after the match of JNPR and CVFY, the team was excited to see their friends do well in their first match; the fight being easily entertaining. Commentating on Pyrrha showing her skillful bouts, and even Weiss admired Jaune's pragmatic leadership. Jaune and Pyrrha, the ultimate power couple. But it only showed how ignorant everyone else outside of team JNPR was of the couple's recent woes. Yang cringed at Pyrrha's increasing ferociousness on the field, upon asking none of team members found it odd, she eventually felt it wasn't her place to say anything more. Yang wasn't ignorant of Pyrrha still holding a grudge on her for what she did to Jaune; she fear only intervening would make it worse.

The worry followed Yang all the way to the lobby where she tried not to dwell on it, taking her mind off it she just zoned off.

"You got that Yang?" Weiss said to her. The peevish girl was already sounding irritable, even more so when Yang didn't respond-just content to hum listlessly and undignified. Weiss rolled her eyes before trying again. "Hey! A blond dofus with mash potatoes in her ears says 'What?'." she snapped her fingers.

"What?" Yang answered to the snap, wondering how much time has past, and why was Ruby giggling and Blake covering her mouth. "Am I missing something here?"

"At this point I don't cast doubt that your impaired hearing could be attributed to cultivating spuds inside your cranium." Weiss sighed. "What you are missing is hearing out Ruby's plan on bringing about our first victory to advance towards the finals."

"Sorry, girls. I guess I was a bit overwhelmed, and my mind got caught up somewhere." Yang grasp her hands together asking for plea of forgiveness, cutely tilting her head and giving the best puppy dog-eyes she could do. "Mind running that whole plan by me again? Pretty please?"

"Very well! I shall hand you my mercy, and lavish onto you the fruit of my tactical knowledge!" Ruby obnoxiously chuckled, looking self-important, never looking so tall.

"You just want to say it again don't you?" Blake said, amused.

"You're right on the money." Weiss said, unimpressed.

"Blah! Whatever!" Ruby crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out. "It's not like I have everything down to a science. Everything is all bare thanks to the randomization of the fields we don't know what we're going to get. But we fought Team JOLT a couple of times, and I think I know how to kick butt and take names." clearing her throat Ruby pulled out her Scroll again, "This is top secrety stuff that only belongs on my phone! Anyway, I think the battle will go in our favor if we take out the heavy hitters at the start. And first off the bat: Olga."

"She's well rounded." Yang said. Despite the increasing veil of anger during their match a month ago, Yang remembered her as a tough opponent: exceptional in close and far range.

"Yup," Ruby nodded. "But anyway, looking back I seen that both you and Blake had the advantage on her. I guess she has trouble taking on more than one opponent."

"At least until you send me away and took her on yourself, and were given a reality check." Blake said to Yang, the bitter truth. "No offense."

"Yeah." Yang said sadly, couldn't denied it. Felt better with a smile and an encouraging pat on the shoulder from her partner.

"Olga is a quick shot with her Railgun (Which is so cool by the way!)," the weapon's enthusiast in Ruby gushed before returning to normal. "She's skilled at one-on-one, but I think we can beat her with two of our fastest hitters."

"Where is Blake and I come in?" Yang added prematurely.

"No, It is where _I _and Blake come in." Weiss said. "No offense but Ruby specified the fastest. And for the lack of better words you're a little too bulky of a target." she said innocuously without implications.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang agreed, before a realization made her see red. "Hey! Whatcha suppose you mean by that?!"

"Moving on!" Ruby nervously intervene. "Next on the list is Luvia and Theresa. I think I can take them both on."

"You're going to take them both on? Like in the same time?" Yang asked doubtfully, though admired her ambitiousness.

"Yeah!" the excitable girl jumped in the air. Ruby sheepishly coughed. "And no offense to them, but I think they're the weakest ones. And with my speed they'll have trouble throwing their missiles and bombs at me. I'll be all like _whoosh_ and _wee_! And then everything would go boom and then more explosions, and then…" she continued to demonstrate much to the charging of the rest.

"Okay, I think we've lost her." Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Well she's not wrong; I liken them to glass cannons." Blake said.

"Don't underestimate glass cannons." Weiss said. "That's why we're having this discussion: never second guess your enemy."

"I'm sure Ruby can take care of them." Yang glance back to Ruby, still imitating the upcoming battle with her hands and imagination. "So I guess that leads me with Jane." she led to the logical conclusion.

"Think of it as a redemption from last time." Blake took an optimistic approach. "You weren't at your A-game before, but since then you proven yourself better, and I think you're going to make it all the way to the top."

"Heh, with your vote of confidence I know I can, kitty-cat." Yang made a satisfying crackling from her knuckles. "First beating Jane, then before you know I'll be crown victor of the Tournament, oh yeah!"

"Pride before fall, Yang. She is a tough opponent as we found out." Weiss remembered the previous practice match that ended in a draw with her and Blake taking all they had to defeat Jane. "She is an uncharacteristically physically peaked individual for her size, We all saw the morning match she had with Penny which fared well for her, and Penny being a military android, a pinnacle of Atlas science-"

"Other than that, your ordinary teenage girl, in case your forgot." Yang inserted, a little bit hurt.

Weiss and Blake glance at each other. "You still feel bad?" Blake asked her.

A frustrated sigh out of Yang, it tumbled into a small frown. "How I treated her wasn't right. Penny may have been created, but it doesn't make her any less of a person."

"Yup!" Ruby finally joined in. "Wait, You're still talking about the plan right?" she was clueless.

Yang shook her head. "No, Ruby, I was-"

Suddenly a pair of paramedics ran around the bending corner of the lobby, running past them and warning everyone of their presence as they turn the other corner where crowds were leaving from the seats. Among the mobs there was Coco and her team, relatively patched up; Ruby shouted to them on having a great match despite their loss, while Velvet waved back, Coco eyed Yang before they joined the crowd migrating elsewhere.

Not soon after the paramedics brush past the people, they came back with a couple of more paramedics holding a stretcher with an injured and knocked out fighter. Dress in casual battlegear, probably hailed from Shade Academy, he looked deadly pale as they past by. His teammates clamoring around the paramedics frantically asking questions about their condition on their way to the air docks; one of the paramedics offhandedly commented that this was the tenth case so far.

"Yikes, I thought this was suppose to be fun!" Ruby said, uneasy.

"Well sometimes you have participants that walk into this with honor to uphold, and they take to the battlefield to safeguard it however aggressive." Weiss explained a reason from her point of view.

"There is no honor in that." Blake showed her disapproval.

Ruby agreed. "No, there is not. At least our friends aren't like that." something then caught her eye, she squint to see a familiar face in the sea of people coming out. "Speaking of which, hey look! It's Jaune!"

Jaune joined around the dispersing people, he was shambling around to the corner alone, obviously conflicted. Weiss stepped forward and offered to talk to him before Yang pulled her back; telling them she had this, Yang waved them off and telling them she be back soon. The troubled boy wasn't too far up ahead, jogging a quick pace she found Jaune slumped to his side next to a curved, wide, tile pattern pillar that displayed digital advertisements.

Yang slowly approached Jaune, who was paying attention to his phone, kicking the floor around few times.

"Yo, Jaune." she greeted.

The boy turned around, mildly surprised to see her. "Oh, hey Yang." Jaune responded weakly, then a drawn out sigh. "You're going to ask me what's wrong aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's after asking you if you wanted to play a quick game of thumb wars!" Yang tried to ease him with an obvious, exaggerated smile. "Y'know, to kinda make it easier for you to tell me what's up?"

Jaune stay glued to the screen of his phone, not letting his sight wander from it. "Thanks for the concern, but really, it's something I can handle, okay? _And_ I can't get a stupid signal to go through!" a frustrated growl, almost shaking his Scroll loose. Jaune slammed his back against the pillar wall in defeat. "I can't even admit when something's wrong; I am a country bumpkin after all."

Yang carefully leaned next to him. "Listen Jaune, ever since you've vomited on my shoe we've been friends: because I didn't kill you for it." she caught a slight smirk on him. "And it's not my place to assume anything, but you can tell me what's wrong, as it is because I think I have a pretty good feeling on what or _who_ is troubling you."

"Just how obvious can it-" at that moment the digital ad display next to them shifted into a poster promoting Pyrrha. The coincidence was not lost on them. "Yes, it _is_ about her. Of course it's always been about Pyrrha! After all that's happen I just want to talk, like we should have done. But those darn sponsors of hers keep taking all of her free time! And I'm just here, being mad at myself."

"Take it easy, Jaune!" Yang tried to calm him. "They're just sponsorships, Pyrrha has probably dealt with them lots of times being who she is, I'm sure they'll be gone by the time the Vytal Festival ends and everything will resume to normal. Just remember that you and Pyrrha have each other, so don't get worked up and don't be mad at yourself."

"I'm mad at myself because deep down, Pyrrha is **not** my biggest concern right now." Jaune said. "I want it to be about her, I just want to talk and patch things up with my girlfriend, but I just keep thinking about the nightmarish things we saw the other night. What did we see, Yang? Like in those books, and can we _really_ trust Ozpin to know what he is doing?"

"Don't worry about what we saw." Yang said. "Yeah, we're concerned about it, no doubt, but we already left in good hands by telling Ozpin. I believe he knows what he is doing."

"I doubt it." Jaune tersely replied.

"Ozpin is the biggest authoritative figure we're going to get. Other Headmasters would outright kicked us out for this. If not worse." Yang said, she noticed the increasing torment in his face. "This is bothering you more than me huh?"

"Yeah, y'know maybe it's just me being a little freaked out that seemingly normal looking people are able to turn into monsters and control other monsters wielding laser guns and seeming have an interest in taking me!" his shout was lost to the crowd, but Yang still feared anybody hearing.

"Nobody is taking you, Jaune. I'll be here." Yang hushed him by comforting reassurance. "And so will the rest. We just have to leave it with Ozpin. If not him, then at least he should have connections that better understand this than us."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Jaune incredulously asked.

"I believe in my uncle Qrow, who believes in Ozpin, so at least trust in me that I'm not going in this blind."Yang said confidently, until a cry of a crow got her to look around; paranoid, shifty eyed. "But still mum's the word about whatever we saw that night. Frankly, we're lucky we weren't hauled off into the nuthouse. For now, just focus on something else. Focus on seeing Pyrrha, okay?"

"If I can find her, if I can just talk to her for a minute, then I can easily put that aside. But I can't stomach it." Jaune sighed. "Just help me out a little; you never exactly said why you were there. You only explained about why you were gone for that week, and about your mother and your aunt. I mean I was there by coincidence, overhearing something and wanted to do some good and I got over my head."

Yang was hesitant. It was true that she did omitted some parts; the truth is she wasn't told outright everything herself. Only a small part of the plan, so Yang gave him that. "I mention the group the Enforcers, and who they were and what happened to them. Well she-" her mouth covered by a hand appearing out of nowhere.

"And that's where I'm going to stop you there, firecracker." Despite hearing the familiar endearing nickname the blond brawler still jumped.

Yang shoved away the hand over her mouth, making sure how annoyed she was at Qrow, who had avuncular content with his niece's reaction. "Uncle Qrow! Do you have to sneak up like that?!"

Qrow replied with a chuckle. "I'm a teacher, it comes with the resume to ruin younger people's good times. Speaking of which," he briefly faced Jaune; the boy awkwardly wary of him. "Can't say I'm impress if this is your boyfriend. No offense, kid."

"What? Oh, ugh! No!" Yang blurted out embarrassed, she then turn to him. "No offense, Jaune."

"Well, it stings a little to know that I'm already taken off the market." Jaune said. "At least I think." he tersely-and grimly-added.

"How do you not know if your taken?" Qrow asked him, befuddled.

"Qrow, you wanna shed some light on why you're here?" Yang queried him.

"Why, I came here to see my two favorite nieces on their first battle on the Vytal Tournament," Qrow brought up his black Scroll. "Which starts in the next eight minutes, just so y'know."

"Qrow…" Yang growled his name, crossing her arms.

"Yang, I know that you were gone a week. Taiyang doesn't know. But I do. She was training you, but what did you both talked about?"

"Just how long were you going to keep the secret of my mother or your other sister from me? Does Dad even know about the truth between your siblings?" Yang turned it back on him.

But Qrow wanted answers of his own. "How much did she tell you? Did she pressure you into her little mission? Tell me, Yang." he kept insisting.

"I wasn't?" Yang stumbled her words obvious to her uncle. She came clean. Rationalizing that Qrow was only pressing out of concern. "I was told about the Enforcers, the current one that she had build with other people-but I've haven't seen them. They were apparently after some guy's funding people like Torchwick and the White Fang through fake companies, in order to destabilize the Kingdoms. That's what I learned about the Enforcers."

"Is that really all?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, that's all Raven told me."

"_Raven?_" for a moment Yang notice her uncle's eyes growing in anxiety. Qrow dismissed it, shaking his head. "Oh...Well then, I'll guess I'll be leaving now. Going to get some _expensive_, buttery popcorn on a teacher's salary." he turn to leave.

"Wait!" Yang called him, stopping him. "Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?"

Qrow smiled like she was the biggest fool. "I've already told you: I'm here to see my nieces fight on their first tournament. So see around Yang, and…" he turn to Jaune, "And your name was Jaune...right?"

"It still is, sir." Jaune replied, grinning rather nervously.

"You were in the previous battle a half an hour ago, team JNPR…" then Qrow slowly froze up, he had upon him a shock expression, but soon just shook it off. "Well it was great match." he hastily added at the end.

"Thank you, sir?" Jaune said, confused and cautious.

Qrow then gave one last wave at Yang before walking away.

Jaune walked up to Yang. "Is your Uncle always like that?"

"He knows somethings up. Usually that means he's out there in the background looking into it." Yang said, facing Jaune. "If the whole 'monster thing' still bothers you, you come talk to me later, okay? Anyway, I got a match to make him look forward to. And I think you got a girl to search around the world for; or at least the school."

He felt little better about his predicament. "Yang, you don't know how much I needed that pep-talk." Jaune thanked her. "If the chance, I'll make sure to catch the fight on some screen. I'll be rooting for everyone." After a lowly wave goodbye, Jaune reattach his attention to his phone, resuming his search to elsewhere.

There was four minutes on the clock before the big battle, Yang had time to twaddle if she wanted to, but the excitement was on her. She turn the corner of the pillar only for someone to emerge from the other side and side step in front of her. It was Coco. Perturbed by her sudden appearance, Yang almost stumbled backwards before managing to stay on her feet.

"Whoa! Hey! Why is everyone trying to scary me all of the sudden?! Do I have a sign on my back or something?" Yang pushed her blond hair out of the way to see if she was right.

Coco was casual, hand on her hip, but her sullen expression said otherwise. "Hey Yang, don't mean to come off like stalker, but I couldn't help but hear you say a familiar name today."

"And nice to see you too, Coco!" Yang said jokingly, hiding uneasiness she suddenly had. "I did say a lot of names. Might want to help me out? A hint or something?"

"Raven."

Yang felt tensed up, she narrowed her eyes. "I _did_ say that name."

"And you mention a group called the Enforcers."

"_Go on_."

"A few weeks ago I caught two of your friends looking around for the alleged group. And I wondered why they would be looking for a dangerous _and_ disbanded group, then I realized they were unintentionally looking for a similarly named group that broke up a few years ago once I saw they were your friends." Coco gave her good look. "I can see the resemblance is uncanny."

Yang asked, "How do you know my aunt?"

"I won't dull you on the rich details of my earlier life, but I'd always had the knack for the long travel life of a Huntress, and being thirteen I couldn't wait to enroll to Beacon and go to missions. So I heard secrets of a very small group who were vigilantes. The leader happen to be a woman named Raven. There were few others beside me, one I assume another relative of hers, yours, and there was another girl, around my age who was very short. Other details of the group are hazy at best."

Yang frowned, disturbed. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this outta of the blue? I'm just getting more and more confused."

"You see when I overheard you mention Raven and the Enforcers, I couldn't believe you're mentioning the same one." Coco inched closer; adding another level in uneasiness in Yang. "I'm telling right now you have to be wrong; because _that_ Raven was killed five years ago."

"What?"

Coco underwent a dramatic change from her cool and confident self;looking haunted and regretful. She said: "Back then, my first and only mission with them was with only three of us-one was late to the game. Me and this other girl were in recon with Raven. We were supposedly investigating the dark underbelly of some cult who wanted to overthrow the government of Mistral. Our objective was an even more dangerous target in a form of a woman named Yuki Kai who was a local police investigator that was trying to debase a spiritual head of major religion on behalf of aforementioned cult. It went bad; it turned out that woman had an insider among us: that girl with me. She killed Raven."

"I-I," Yang stammered. "I don't..."

Coco looked away. "I can't forget that psychotic smirk on that girl." she turn back to Yang, looking sadden. "I'm telling you this for your own good. If its true what you said; then the Raven you were with **is** an imposter. You should leave it at that." Coco left the troubled Yang without another word.

"W-wait!" Yang called to her, but a personal broadcast from Doctor Oobleck interrupt her and beckon her to hurry to the match starting in a minute.

* * *

The animation of the spectators above the roof, continuing their cheers and stomps, was also enchanting to Jane Lazuli. Swaying side to side looking like she was having the time of her life. But where Olga saw a picture of happiness was really the contrary. If only it were obvious to everyone of what Jane was hiding underneath her jubilant smile. Olga silently chastise her and said nothing.

At the same time, the once meekest member of the group, Theresa, was showing an undeniable tone of happiness. They've already had their conclave of planning strategies, and now Theresa felt the opportunity of rallying her team. But she soon felt the surge of old fears hesitating her once she stepped in front of them. The three girls glance at one another then back at the small, light-brown hair girl.

Theresa raised her spike gauntlet. "We're going to win?" she squeaked. Feeling the awkwardness, her raise fist deflated and landed on her head, bonking her. Scratching the pain away Theresa tried again. "I mean of course we're going to win! Come on! The stage awaits us!" she ran up ahead and stopped. Cupping her mouth she shouted, "Come on! Come on! Slowpokes!"

"Theresa does has the right to be eager." Jane giggled, tilting her head inquisitively. "I wonder why Theresa was not made the leader? Theresa would fill the role excellently if she tried."

"You know why." Luvia headed to her partner, glaring at her leader. "That woman wanted to keep you under her thumb, and you were eager for the position of power, so she gave it you."

"Brier!" Olga snarled at Luvia, but she was already out. The presence of the tournament had developed the underlying animosity that had been there since the beginning. Olga was about to go after her before a tight grip on her left hand pulled her back.

Olga looked back, It was Jane. Her face obscure as she stared at the cement floor. "We are still friends," Jane said, now looking at her, sadly. "Right, Olga?"

An unwarranted hesitation made Olga's mouth stay close. "..." she didn't say anything, and just slow to a crawl nodded yes.

Jane bitterly took the answer, and continued. "And friends trust each, no matter what situation _they_ are pushed into. So you are my best friend, I defeated you in order to have you as my partner, so I trust you." another squeeze to Olga's hand. The vice was almost painful enough to warrant a protest from her. But Jane narrowed her eyes at Olga. "It is _my_ plan as it is her machinations. I trust you will follow through the next couple of days."

The leader in blue then hurried to the stage without another word, Olga was left still gripping something in her hand, she held to view: a sabot round for her railgun, glowing with Aura. She inserted into her weapon.

There would be no objections from her in the following days.

* * *

"And the stage is set!" Oobleck's announcement, however more positively exciting than usual, was drowned out by the mechanical rise of the selected environments.

The two crescent slices suddenly showed themselves after the floor tops retrieved, on either side each of the opposing teams were to inspect the last arbitrary phase of their perspective strategies.

Team RWBY saw behind them the environment placed with anticipation, then disappointment. Instead of an expansive area where they would take tactical advantage of, only a slightly elevated grassy plain laid before them. To add to their bewilderment was a form of a single structure: a simple log cabin oddly perched on the center green knoll. Snickering could be heard from the seats around them, Doctor Oobleck commented on their poor luck of the draw that gave Team RWBY poor standing for the rest of the match, Professor Port on the other hand regarded it more positively, and was eager to see how well they would adapt. The team groaned in misery. Ruby yelled a singular, "What?!".

Team JOLT had enjoyed the opportunity to feel schadenfreude at their expense.

Although Jane was amused for a different reason. She pointed at the peculiar tiny house. "That cabin is remarkably reminiscent of your own cozy residence back in Atlas, Olga."

The self-proclaimed great Huntress of Atlas wasn't amused. "_Please_ Janey!" Olga acted offended, "I built my cabin with mine own hands at the tender age of fourteen, where is this shoddy imitation was built by some engineers who do not know the first thing about the marriage of comfort and Grimm proof. If anything, the poor thing needs to be destroyed at once to put it out of its misery."

"I bet it will blow up nicely." Theresa said behind her devilish smile.

"Boom." Luvia demonstrated by the clap of her hands.

"It seems a little cliche, but I think if I huff and I puff I can blow it away." Olga offered.

"Nah, I think me and Luvia have this," Theresa was adamant on her choice. "We got the explosives. Right, Luvia?"

"Right."

"Well, in any case, it is up to Janey."

"I rather think that is an excellent course of action, Theresa." she said to her, then Jane turned around to the rising shadow. "Now, what do we have here?"

The settling area was an enigma. A beige stucco landscape. The flat surface was dotted with many high-tech lattice spires with insides made of wires and a singular steel tube that connected to their flat pyramid base that seem to melt with the ground. Placed on top of these spires were flat platforms that were two feet in height, all varying sizes and lengths; no two alike. Breaking up the one color were dark lines that intersected to the spires, the edges of platforms had the same dark lines.

"Looks simple enough." Yang commented.

"Wait for it." Blake said.

"Wait for wha-?!" Yang was spooked by the loud groan that one of the spires gave.

Soon more and more of the spires created the same noise while the lines became alive with a bright blue light. Ruby's excitement grew and anticipation exploded. The whole arena side glowed in a blue hue, making the leader in red squeal childishly. One after another, like geysers shooting off jets of water, the flat platforms flew up, the smaller ones first before the larger slices, and they all stayed suspended in various levels of heights.

"Zero-gravity field!" Ruby yelled.

"Whoa." Yang said, impressed. "That is going to be something."

"The effect will only last three minutes at any given time." Blake explained. "Between those short intervals we'll have a better time fighting."

"But where's the fun in that, Blakesters?"

"Don't call me that."

"You know I'm starting to see the error of wearing a skirt in front of millions of people." Weiss blushed, conscious of her skirt.

"Even with just three minutes I'm jealous! So jealous!" Ruby wanted everyone to know; even her opponents. "Gah! I'm so jealous of you guys! But we're still going to beat you! Fight and beat you on your own turf, JOLT!"

Jane tauntingly waggled her index finger. "Ruby my friend, that is where I find your premature declaration erroneous."

"Oh? And why is that?" Yang swaggered closer to the center.

Jane smirked, matching the stride. "Lest we forget, Yang. My team had won the fight last time. And history tends to repeat itself to those who forget."

"Hehehe. As my history teacher would say: 'History is rewritten everyday'." Yang specifying a shout-out to the announcer. "So focus on me, little blue, and I will show how much we've changed since last time."

Jane tilted her head robotically. "O-kay! But only because I want a challenge. You, Yang, are one of the best fighters of your year that Beacon has to offer. I hope you will try to make up for my disappointment from last time."

"Oh, oh, oh! Trash talk!" Yang engaged her gauntlets. "I'm going to love this." she turn to her sister. "Ruby, leave her up to me."

"Got it." Ruby cackled. "Just follow me and the plan."

"That's us. Always with the plan." Yang was filled with pep. "After you, sis."

Soon after Oobleck yelled "Begin!", Ruby led ahead to the grassy plains, the three girls followed her up over the small hill and into the incredibly fragile cabin. She made sure to give the opposing team a taunting smile before shutting the door tight.

It left the opposing team looking at one another in bewilderment.

Olga was the first to speak. "Okay? I do not want to question Ruby's thought process…"

"It's a trap, I think?" Theresa said. Despite training with Ruby, she never quite got the hand in figuring her out. "What do we do?"

"We go as plan." Jane said. "Destroy first, question later. Olga follow me to the cabin, Theresa and Luvia, blow it up."

They've nodded. Luvia aimed her Rocket Launcher at the easily identifiable target, Theresa transformed her Halberd into its mortar form and knelled besides her partner. More accurate focus, Luvia waited to launch her rocket using the only window as the target spot. Theresa however fired more continuing shots that would rain over the knoll.

Jane and Olga had a head start, charging up the small hill didn't diminished their high speeds before the shells started descending overhead. The two have gone there blinded by confidence. The warning of the falling explosives were there to flush them out, and once they abandon that hovel it would have been easy to intercept them.

But what they didn't count on was a roaring yell coming from the inside, then the cabin itself rupturing into thousands of wooden shrapnel-and among other things-bursting pass them, the fragments ripped through the shells and rocket prematurely detonating them.

The explosions in the air almost distracted Jane and Olga if it were not for the more bizarre entrance of Ruby, Blake, and Weiss surfing on a wave of debris on top of a blown out door. Ruby was having the time of her life watching Jane's eyes almost pop out. Olga almost had the same expression until she felt something wrap tightly around her waist, where Blake had wrapped her black ribbons on Olga, lassoing her as they flew above, abruptly taking her along for the ride.

Jane was dumbfounded by the orthodox team's actions; A flying door whisking her partner away was not something she anticipated. Running steps from behind her eventually broke Jane away from her thought process, she then spun around in time to catch a bone-crunching punch. It was now a struggle between her and the grinning Yang.

"You know come to think of it: your team only won through a technical win." Yang said, chuckling. To her, Jane seemed miffed, which was proven true as she took a wild and sloppy swing that hit hard against Yang's ribs. Jane's triumphant was cut short. Yang grew in flames and lilac became red; Jane had realized she's been played. Yang raised her fist, "Nothing personal, little blue!"

The leader in blue tried to avoid the punch only for it to be faint, Yang swung her right leg at Jane's side, the hit sent her rolling like a ragdoll around the field with Yang pursuing after.

Meanwhile the chaos of the other side had just started. Theresa and Luvia left the middle space of the arena, and into their chosen environment for the first time. Before them debris that flung from the cabin slowed down and eventually stopped to float-only the slightest action provoking movement. As the rest of RWBY entered the faint blue-tint field they started to float away from their unstable platform. Without any experience, panic ensued with everyone. Too late Theresa and Luvia unexpectedly joined the disordering event and floated above.

Ruby's flailing in attempt to stabilized only resulted in her spinning in circles; Weiss' sole goal in all this was retrieving her rapier that swam away from her grasp; the platform closes to Blake was in reach, and upon touching it she instantly belly flopped onto the surface, right after she was standing up; or standing perfectly upside down from everyone's perspective.

"The platforms: they have their own gravity." Luvia said, shortly after Olga confirmed it, securing herself into one of the higher sections.

"Come on!" Theresa said. "We have to regroup with Olga."

They jumped to the closest floating wedge-which was just a head taller than them-then continued on leaping to higher levels until the spectators were starting to be below them.

Theresa was leading the charge when she saw out of the corner of her sight, a red blur fall and hook its way below her, later a cry from her partner. Theresa looked below to see Luvia fall erratically a couple of levels, she recovered and floated until the red blur smashed into her, sending Luvia crashing into another platform surface. Luvia's Aura had taken a significant blow.

Luvia had landed on her back, the red blur landed on the other side of the narrow surface: it was Ruby who had her scythe out. Luvia had herself crawl backwards, she pushed her satchel behind her and reached for her short-barrel shotgun. Ruby treaded carefully, anticipating a move she spun her scythe blade in front of her blocking a buckshot, she swung again after Luvia bolted and kicked at Ruby with her heel mounted blades.

Observing below Theresa could see her partner in trouble. A short debate stormed in Theresa's head, but had hope in Olga that she could hold her own. Trying to find a path down, Theresa had gotten to her knees and dipped below the platform, grabbing the edge she crawled over to the bottom until she was standing upright. A world upside down from her point of view. Theresa then squatted, and jumped, pushing herself away from the surface's gravity, using the remaining momentum force to travel over the next surface below. Pulling off a series until she was near the battle.

* * *

Beyond the chaos of the impending skirmish laid another on the green fields.

Grass blades withered to yellow after a bright flash.

An impression was made on it: a retreating boot-print which was destroyed by a pursuing one.

Jane ran backwards and stopped, she reluctantly raised her broadsword at Yang to try again after so many earlier failures, charging the lighting Dust she directed another electric arc at the blond. The crackling energy slithered over to Yang. And like always she reacted to it smiling, the lack of worry was enforced as she dug into the ground with her fist, triggering a muffled explosion that threw large clumps of earth over her blocking the lighting strike.

Yang relished her opponent's disappointment. "Really all that sword would do you good only in cutting grass." she tried her hand in getting on Jane's nerves; it worked surprisingly well. Jane glowered, sheathing her broadsword, she then made an abrupt dash at Yang-seeing her next move coming a mile away, Yang just relaxed. "But y'know what? I myself have some talent in landscaping." Jane jumped as predicted and swung her leg towards Yang's head, "let me give you a demonstration!" despite any weight or speed that the impending blow would've carried was now gone in Yang's grasp, Jane could only cry in surprise as she was lifted and smashed back into the ground creating a shallow crater.

Pride hurt much more than the fall-or being plowed into the earth-and Jane's anger boiled the dirt around her back. Drawing one of her short-swords she leaped out of the crater with a yell, challenging Yang with a more nimble blade. Both girls stood opposing; Yang had her gauntlets primed as Jane stormed again. On Yang's constant line of sight sparks flew against metal with every shotgun blast, forcing Jane's movement to the left and right, swirling her sword for every counter. The small blade of hers initially blocked Yang's shots, but little by little she was slowed down. And her sword becoming brittle as well.

Finally, Yang was close enough for Jane to dive at with her blade until the last shot broke the metal off the hilt, leaving her unarmed. Not about to leave the shocking predicament to lead her downfall, Jane quickly grabbed Yang's left hand in an attempt to transfer her Aura into Ember Celica and use her Semblance against Yang. But grim disappoint came when nothing happen.

"I don't know much about your Semblance, but I'm guessing it can't occupy where there is _already_ Aura around." Yang said. She let herself be engulfed by the burning flare of her Aura, putting a real horror in Jane. Yang smiled. "You wanted a challenge, so here!" she grabbed Jane's arm and twisted her off the ground, then unleashed a volley of punches into the helpless Jane that send her flying again towards burned out base of the cabin.

Her body thrashed over the ashed floor didn't eased Yang's relentless assault. Aura was the reason for it; or the lack of it. On the giant screen overhead that displayed the Aura levels, Yang saw that her Aura was few fractions away from zero, but on the other hand, Jane's level was in an encouraging all time low of only half-way. Any more damage would contribute to Yang's power, but at the same time, any use of her Semblance would diminish the remaining Aura.

The best case scenario would be a draw, Yang thought. Yang mused with the idea that she would be taking down the biggest threat, and had trust that the rest would have no problem winning the fight. It was now or never. Yang made a clear, impressively high leap from the fields to the destroyed cabin, Jane laid on her knee while her head drooped over the floor, suddenly she sprung to life with a growl, and launched three short-swords at the diving Yang.

Yang was faced with the sudden barrage of Aura clone adversaries being conjured by the swords. One of the glowing clones was passed up on the way down with upper punch, but the two others return strikes that battered her well. Yang knew along with the original that these clones would prove overwhelming on the ground; luckily she had one trick up her sleeve.

"Hey! I know it sucks that we probably won't get a chance to enjoy the Zero-gravity, but don't worry! I Have something close enough! Anti-Gravity Dust!" Yang quickly gotten a fresh load of ammo from her pockets, flawlessly arming her Gauntlets mid-air.

Much to the entertainment of the audience, the falling fight was prolonged as Yang fired her special ammo that had her glide over the air, coming back down in loops she served a couple of well placed punches knocking the Jane clones around, with each thrust that kept Yang in the air she took some of them back towards the sky.

They tried to defend themselves with harden hits of their own, but each failed to make contact. Like a falling leaf Yang evaded. Looping back Yang came after a free falling clone that held out to strike back, instead Yang grabbed her arm and pulled the clone and tossed her over to another one not too far off, making them collapse into each other. Accompanied by her broad grin Yang extended her elbow and became a piercing meteor that struck at the clones together, the sheer velocity destroyed both on impact, dispelling them for good. Yang descended further.

The last one was closer to ground, the real Jane was waiting for it to team-up. Yang blasted off few of her last ammo reserves in a bid to beat the clone to the fight. The clone saw her coming and was anxious to retaliate. Fists were thrown that were quickly dodged and return without success, Yang spiced it up by adding her swinging legs for that well placed kick, but that prove with fail.

They were a few feet off the ground before Yang decided to take the risky gamble and dive into the Jane clone, slamming her into the floor, she used the last of her gravity Dust to defeat it for good, lifting herself again into the air. Her ever shrinking shadow descended on the real Jane, and Yang enjoyed dawning comprehension written explicitly on Jane's face. And that face jerked to the right as it felt the sharp force of Yang's crashing fist upon landing. Amazingly despite the power behind the hit, Jane was still standing.

It wasn't enough. Yang felt the dire tiredness that came from depleting her Aura reserves; she only had one more punch in her. Jane soon recovered, albeit, a bit woozy, and like Yang, her Aura was almost gone. Both independently came to the same conclusion of reserving to fight bare handed. Yang sluggishly went for a hook at Jane's chin, an obvious fake that Jane promptly dealt with by stomping the end of a loose floorboard beneath them, the thin piece of wood spun and struck the slow hit away, immediately Jane went to halt the sneaking hit.

Both struggled with occupied arms, and Jane went for her only option of attack: her head. Yang felt the dizzying pain of her nose scrunch as she was headbutted straight in the face. But Yang didn't falter, she felt Jane lessen her grip on her before leaving completely, Yang then saw Jane fall flat on her back.

Her fight was nearing its end, and Olga like her partner, was also in a dire situation. Olga thrust herself into the air and swam to neighboring platforms in an effort to have some breathing room. She was forced to dive straight into the last one, pushing herself upright Olga saw that she landed on doughnut-shape surface, she didn't think it was much safer, and intuition was confirmed as Blake descended on her.

Olga swung at a her, and being such close her axe didn't carry much momentum, Blake was easily able to push it off with her bladed sheath leaving Olga open to attack with the katana. At the last second Olga was able to rein in her axe in time block it off where in then she played a pragmatic move in kicking Blake in the shin, having the chance now, Olga took a wider swing which ran through Blake. A shadow clone. Olga panicked and spun around only to see Blake jump up, revealing Weiss channeling her fire Dust to attack, Olga inhaled deeply and commanded a icy breath funnel from her Semblance that canceled both attacks to an ice filled mist.

The white blanket dispelled, and Olga was gone. Weiss and Blake looked around before the former saw Olga rising to escape towards the upper platforms. The fragments of the former cabin all accumulated in a sea just between them, Weiss administered her rapier to its ice Dust application, she send out multiple waves that targeted each fragment, freezing them into larger pieces. The area in front of Olga was now a minefield that battered her as they exploded, one heavy piece eventually pushed her against the bottom of a platform. Fighting the pain, and feeling for her axe that left her grasp, she opened her eyes to see Yang standing over her partner right below.

Yang brought her breath to a standstill, cracking her knuckles to deliver the final punch. Yang's smile was dignified. "Well, looks like we both are going out of this match earlier that expected. Not a bad way to end our first entry in the tournament, huh, Jane?" Yang took a glance at the Aura levels to see Jane's still two fractions above her own sliver.

"That is where I find your declaration erroneous, Yang." Jane struggled to lift her head, grinning knowingly. "I have one last move." she waved at her partner, far away.

It was now or never. Olga made a grab for the axe, she pulled herself to the upper surface to get in position for the best sniping shot, after climbing the surface Olga had thought she was clear until Weiss landed in front of her. The path was narrow, and with Weiss disrupting her route Olga couldn't get through. Weiss made a headlong attack with Myrtenaster carving a path, Olga not wanting to waste more time, threw North's Wind at her surprising Weiss who flung it upward, Olga dashed and caught it mid-air, landing back on the surface she slid on her stomach until she stopped at the edge, finger on the trigger she fired the railgun on cue.

Blake having just hopped to the level below, saw the glowing projectile being fired in route towards her partner, following its would be course Blake was able to produce a series of gunfire that rattled the round, radically changing its trajectory until it flew over the field.

Yang drew in her fist and dove it towards Jane, her roaring yell was drowned out by the release of the power upon impact. Debris and clots of dirt and grass rain down, covering the whole area in a dusty, brown cloud; then a single buzzer ranged. Yang fanned the dust away to see that the impact crater was empty. She looked up to the Aura screen, Port's announcement confirmed the worse: she was the only one out.

Looking around for any sign of her, a wayward round with a orange hue caught her eyes. The wobbling round flew exceedingly and erratically past the field overhead and until it past the boundary. After it, the round fell and skidded into the dirt outer rim towards the wall, coming to a complete stop the glow bloomed to a petite shape that manifested into Jane. The buzzer rang a second time, after her defeated announcement, Jane fell to her knees, face etched in shock.

"No, no, no!" Olga awkwardly scrambled to her feet. She frowned, witnessing her own failure firsthand engrossed her. It left Olga exposed to Weiss swooping in for an attack. Light on her feet she rushed, jumped, and kicked Olga square in the back. Olga was knocked off the platform, at the last second she maneuvered her axe, hooking it on the edge where she landed back facing Weiss.

Adding another round into North's wind, Olga became determined to make up for her failure. She ran, dragging her ax as close to the ground as she could, Weiss saw the low swinging blade creeping up and summoned an glyph just in time to have the axe-head halfway embed. It halted Olga until she pulled the trigger, the force of the shot broke the glyph and momentarily stunned Weiss, at the same time it gave Olga the boost to arc over her and delivered a satisfying back-kick that made the heiress fall over.

A shadow whipped by, but Olga ignored it; having only Weiss in her attention. Twisting her axe-head to its dull edge, Olga hovered over the downed girl with intentions of eliminating Weiss from the match. The helplessness was a waiting trap.

Weiss opened her eyes and jerked her head, calling out behind her. "Now, Blake!"

"Huh?!" Olga had a glimpse of Blake falling, almost disappearing beneath the platform, except for a long, winding black ribbon that rode all the way towards Olga, it caught around her chest, pulling, and pushing her to the metal ground where she was dragged off towards the edge. The suddenness delayed her reaction, and before she knew it, Olga had fell hard on the largest platform below.

Ruby gotten glimpse of the tail end of the battle above; it had her grinning. She had the luxury in taking in casual, able to easily evade the spearpoint of Theresa's Halberd, Ruby didn't even need the use of her speed, and only frustrated Theresa who gave up her steady ramming technique for a bout of sloppy slashing in a desperate effort of landing a hit.

Luvia followed through in between her partner's brief pause, and began unleashing consecutive downward kicks that carried the weight of her bladed heels, Ruby however, meet each encounter by the curved blade of her scythe. Luvia had now felt the frustration her partner was showing; it wasn't because that they couldn't challenge Ruby, but being put on their defensive, they were out of their league. It was noticeably harder on her partner. Luvia had known what was at stake for Theresa.

"I'm going to land a hit one you, Ruby Rose." Theresa grinned. "Even if it's just by accident, even if it's just one."

Ruby grinned as well. "I like to see that."

"I'll arrange that." Luvia gripped Theresa's shoulder. Theresa looked back, nodding to her, placing her halberd ramming position. Luvia then reached for her own shoulder, grabbing her hanging rocket launcher by its straps.

The girls rushed the narrow path like an incoming train, Ruby took her only chance and jumped above the speeding duo; instead of going they immediately stopped, putting their backs together and interlocking their arms, Luvia aimed her rocket launcher at the ground and fired, the light explosion propelled them upward into a sudden collision with Ruby, the oddball act had all three Huntresses spiraling out of control and impacting the underside the large platform.

They separated from their rough landing. Ruby rolled her way to the outer border, popping her head out of the rim she spotted Blake climbing the hovering platform joining Weiss, and sneaking another peek she saw a heavily damage Olga still showing some fight as she wobbly made herself stand up. Ruby then looked at her teammates, and shouted, "Guys! Checkmate X!"

Both heard the shout, they nodded before getting into their positions. First was Weiss who leaped off the surface like diving board, she created glyph to land on below her, a large domical of even more glyph appeared around her-all of them were infused with Ice Dust. Blake dove straight into the glyph to the side of Weiss, she pounced and bounced off the surface designs in a move to send through one of her clones incorporating the Dust element.

The Dust statue fell forward like a missile impacting near Olga, sending shock-waves and ice splinters that had her stumbling to keep on her feet. Even more solid clones with their landings and crashing creating a grenade-like burst were mass produced as Blake went into a mad frenzy bouncing every glyph to build up more and more clones. Olga covered herself by her arms, and fell on her knees, everywhere she could see became white before an increasingly growing shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see one last clone land hard on her; the defeated buzzer sounded off.

"O-Olga…" Theresa slowly recovered to a dizzying headache. Admittedly not one of the best ideas, but it roughed up Ruby, and the same to Luvia. She was on her feet when she heard Olga's cry of pain before her Aura ran out. Fortunately, as Theresa hoped, Luvia didn't meet the same fate.

A little rattled, but Luvia was up and ready. Theresa however, fought off a major shake up as she wobbled her way to Luvia, inadvertently activating her Semblance to keep her from toppling over. They saw Ruby approached them with a resolved glare, and they met her with their weapons in a silent standoff.

Suddenly, a winding, heavy groan deafen everything briefly. A subsequent high-pitch sound furled to a low growl, the present bluish hue around the area disappeared, the glowing rims flashed then went black. The three girls observed cautiously. Ruby slowly lifted off the surface, her face petrified as she fell off, Luvia had no comprehension as she had her eyes glues on Theresa before she disappeared towards the ground too, leaving Theresa alone.

The sole onlooker tried to find an explanation among the descending platforms slowly returning to the spires below, looking down on her glowing boots she realized it was her own artificial-Gravity Semblance that had her in place. A boastful grin made her face as she hatched an idea.

The crowds roared for more, every second of the few minutes felt the longest, but for the fighters themselves they held for the twilight of the battle coming. The rivals scaled on opposites ends of the lowering platforms. Everyone eventually made it down; Weiss, Blake, both gently hopped to the bottom where an impatient red blur rocketed past them, Theresa stayed behind and cautiously helped the tired Olga until she left the arena on her own, and Luvia had beat them all to the bottom with a nasty fall.

The remaining members regrouped; they've held opposing corners of the arena side. The arena now was simplistic, in which it was weight against the all but used up grassland side, at the very least this had cover in the form of raised levels and spires-It was sufficient to everyone's advantage. And last of team JOLT needed desperately to take advantage of.

Aside from a slight limp and a bruise cheek, Luvia was alright. At least in her own admittance. Theresa didn't believe a single word; especially since Luvia enabled her habit of biting her own lip. Not that she wasn't lying herself. Haggard looking, while restraining heavy breathing in order to put a bold face. These two weren't made for the Huntress lifestyle but they tried.

"I'm impressed that we made it this far." Theresa said. "Realistically speaking."

"I'm not going to sugar coated it. I see victory of any kind in our favor would be a fluke at best." Luvia said.

"Maybe…" Theresa reluctantly agreed, hadn't there been some sliver left in their Auras they wouldn't consider opposing any further. "One can see it like that." a sudden spike of cheering ensnared her attention. Theresa was truly made aware of where she was; a high-intense battle for glory in the skies, being seen by the whole world. "Or some can do something about it. Make it everyone's worthwhile." she stared at the only platform still hovering above-casting a large shadow below.

Luvia looked up as well. "I see…" she said. "I can deliver you safe passage if your heart set on fighting Ruby."

"You never failed to help me on what I wanted, Luvia." Theresa said, slightly smiling.

Luvia extended her clenched fist, "Yes, but now I'm doing this as your friend." then Theresa tapped hers against Luvia's.

"Thank you, Luvia."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to see this battle through the end." Luvia said to her, a little anxiously. "Preferably as soon as possible."

"Soon as possible?" Theresa expressed confusion, then she quickly caught up her partner's reason. And a knowing smirk grew. "That sounds what a _hungry_ Luvia would say."

"Whatever…" Luvia drawled in reminiscent of her cousins. "Maybe...Are we going or what?"

"You must really want to try the Amity hot dogs, don't you?"

"Ah, you know it." Luvia didn't refuted. She lightly laughed in response, the grew louder until she halted sharply. She gripped her rocket launcher, narrowing her determined, burning green eyes. "With extra bacon!" Luvia suddenly charged heedlessly to the surprise (and hassle) of her partner who struggled to keep up.

Meanwhile, team RWBY had observations of their own.

"They're talking an awful lot." Ruby was puzzled, scratched the back of her head.

"And we're just letting them. I'm sorry, but why aren't we doing anything yet?" Blake concurred.

"Hey! All I'm asking is just a few more seconds to catch my breath." Weiss whined. "Is it too much to ask?" She huffed.

Ruby looking ahead, squinted and readied her scythe. "Looks like they heard us. They're coming!"

"Aw drat!"

The final confrontation began with the remaining combatants closed in.

Speaking for herself, Luvia had no illusions of any current advantage. Instead admiring Ruby's brutal tactical mind in focusing in taking out the two who actually carried the team, leaving herself and Theresa, as the weakest, to fend for themselves; at least that's how Luvia saw it. And at the very most she would be content to see it this far, and if it were a different time it would be enough. But Luvia had made a promise: to help her friend Theresa in any way she could. And while Luvia wanted to end her role in this battle as soon as possible, she would need create an advantage for Theresa first.

Isolating Ruby was Luvia first objective. The spire bases pattering the arena side already gave everyone a hard time to navigate, which was perfect to exploit. Luvia hindered their advantage by sporadically firing her rockets, the girls scattered to avoid the explosion blasts, preventing them from staying grouped. The move seem to have worked; until the bold leader prove herself to be something else.

Ruby sprinted into the danger of being engulfed in explosive aftermath, where in Weiss and Blake split up and hid behind the spire bases. Luvia nearly panic on how fast and fearless Ruby had outmaneuvered her accurate explosive shots-something Luvia had pride herself in being a master of.

The red reaper had close the gap under a short dash, Luvia became pale at the new and sudden sight of Ruby heaving her scythe close enough to descend on top of her, and a short of a panic fueled move, Luvia lifted her leg and connected her heel blade with the scythe head allowing Ruby ride the counter to vault over her.

Luvia glance behind her shoulder to see Ruby eager to meet Theresa-all along it turned out that they've had the same plan. Both kept going without continuing their confrontation.

Now, it was time to see that the battle ended on one on one. Before Luvia could think on her next move, Weiss and Blake regrouped, and capitalize an opening by giving Luvia all they had. A couple of glyphs manifested above, the snowflake design spun and from it shards of ice that rain down in a machine-gun stream. Weiss directed the ice storm to chase down Luvia who only missed being battered as she recklessly flopped towards safety behind a nearby spire.

Pin down would only make for an easier target, Luvia thought. A pause in the ice shard firing opened the opportunity to escape. Without even taking a peak-being desperate-Livia emerged sprinting, she was suddenly hit by a wave of green Dust winds that rode the ground like shark fin on water, Blake standing next to Weiss had summoned another wave by flicking her katana, slashing wave after wave.

Such quick sessions of attacks from both had Luvia test the reflexes of a cat scrambling around. If she was ever going to make a difference for Theresa and have it quick it would have to be now. More attacks headed her way as she sprinted head on to them, she kept her head down with a grimace each time she was hit but went on going to absorb as much of the attacks to keep them occupied.

Weiss had no idea what drove Luvia to this. She already assumed that she was sacrificing herself in order to distract them, possibly in order to help her partner; an ill attempt, Weiss having full faith in Ruby able to handle herself. Her opponent was already tripping on her way to her, early on Weiss saw Luvia a few yards closer pull out belt of objects leaving Weiss to taking no chances, and summoned an ice blockade to stop Luvia.

The ice slowly manifested itself as Luvia made a desperate leap after a short sprint over to Weiss, but in the end the tackle ended with Luvia being encase all but her torso, head, and arm.

Luvia face a slow defeat, the ice draining the last of her Aura, she struggle as Blake and Weiss faced her.

Weiss spoke, "Can't say it wasn't admiral if unorthodox, Brier."

"If I may say the last word, Miss Schnee?"

"What?" Weiss asked.

Luvia drew a big smirk, "Boom."

She reveal a belt of Dust grenades that coiled out of her free hand. The grenades started beeping.

"W-what!" Weiss back away in vain, along with Blake.

Suddenly everything around them exploded in green flames; all three girls sprawl in half-melted ice and green soot, they all groaned. And while Luvia regretted the pain, smiled weakly at the sound of three horns buzzing.

In between the asymmetrical layout of spires Ruby found a straightaway, behind a spire Theresa popped out without warning, the attacker hooked the curved back-blade of her halberd around the shaft of Crescent Rose and Theresa swung around and pushed herself off it, jumping over to the nearest platform. The evasion spun Ruby around in confusion trying to track her opponent.

After the spinning world settled, Ruby hopped onto the adjacent platform next to Theresa, and just as Ruby was about to confront her the blue hue returned, the platforms started scaling skyward again. Theresa turn back to taunt Ruby with a wave, she leaped and swam among the moving levels in the low-gravity field, which prompted the young leader in red to accept the chase.

A surge of energy washed over Ruby; far from the ground she saw the scoreboard that indicated her as the last member left, it embolden her and made her determined fight on. Finally, she followed Theresa to the self-sustaining platform that was rose above the others, Ruby landed to meet the waiting Theresa.

Ruby wasn't oblivious of why she was led there, a scheming trap lying in wait, she kept her eyes peeled for it. Both adjusted to the upside world view when stepping into the bottom of the platform; Both didn't wait for the other to start.

They began marching forward, slowly, and eyes steady sizing each others' next move. Ruby impatiently turn her steady walk into blurry run, and her sole opponent not to be outdone, bolted straight to her. It was a joust with their weapons poise ahead. The route between them was long and straight, shortened by their individual speeds; Ruby however, was undoubtedly the fastest. And Ruby succeeds in meeting Theresa first, aiming the bulky head of Crescent Rose at Theresa's breastplate, was denied a hit by Theresa's only advantage of her longer reaching halberd that arrive stopping Ruby. Ruby mindful of the spear point and hooking axe-head, kept poking her head out of the way, and kept on moving past Theresa before halting.

Ruby didn't wait long for the next attack as Theresa tried to drive her spear at Ruby which she evaded each thrust, then Theresa tried to sweep at Ruby with the axe, it was too soon and the attack carried little weight that Ruby blocked it with the shaft of her scythe. The look of annoyance in Theresa was present. Ruby sought her own retaliation but was held back as Theresa lunged at her with her spear point, the multiple attacks were precise enough to test Ruby's dodging skills. There was no room for a counter attack. At this point, Theresa's reaching weapon proved more of nuisance.

Which was the idea. Theresa was well aware that own combat level mediocre against Ruby, and that it was unlikely that she would ever win against the prodigy. The only option left to her was tricking Ruby to stay busy until the Low-gravity field disappeared; leaving herself the only one stuck on the platform with the use of her Semblance. It was only matter of distracting her.

Ruby sense a change in her opponent fighting, Theresa became more rougher yet undefined in her attacks. Ruby had a hard time coordinating a counter-attack as Theresa kept her on her heels, and the discombobulating fact of not being use to the upside world viewpoint made it even harder. Dizzying as the experience might have been, Ruby tired to land a hit by covering a larger area by spinning herself and scythe slashing everything like red tornado that spilled rose pedals, the metal floor sparked and the air quake at her presence. And in the end, Theresa rolled out the way, cut and bruised by the winds produced by the tornado; the funnel disappeared, leaving Ruby with a headache and admitting optimistically that at least the upside down world didn't bother her as much anymore.

Ruby didn't want to admit of her less than stellar physical ability. A labored breath here and there, hid by an exasperated sigh; as much Ruby loved Crescent Rose, it took a lot of energy and effort to carry the hulking weapon. She was sluggish in movement, commanding her team and being overzealous in her motives, and if she did win she would reluctantly choose someone other than herself to move on the next match.

The blue tint area started to die down to its natural colors. Theresa took this as her only chance. She was already feeling the fatigue of her low Aura, and if she didn't act quick and pursue, she liable to become a victim of her plan. Theresa planned to continue her fast yet low power attacks. She use the axe head to deliver a vertical swing but Ruby pivoted and dodged the close call, with Ruby so close by, Theresa went to make room by swinging her halberd at a low 180 sweeping motion, which Ruby hastily jumped clear above her and landed just behind her. In a seamless move, Ruby propelled herself backwards with a gunshot, Theresa meekly braced for the impact, and by accident found the hooking feature of both weapons intertwined and stuck.

Both locked into a stalemate that both wanted to end. They locked searing eyes, they squared their legs to better hold themselves, their teeth gritted as their small arms tried to use two-arm weapon to push the other off. They both wanted to claim victory now. And then a loud mechanical noise whined and waned undramatically.

A short, snort chuckle arose from Theresa, her feet clicked against the metal ground, and her boots glowed with Aura. Ruby quizzically tilted her head to almost "ask what was so funny?". Then her boots slowly started lifting off the floor, the upside down world viewpoint return to a dizzying experience again. Confused, then paled with large silver eyes at the realization that she fell for a trap, and almost immediately without thinking made a move to keep herself in.

Ruby used her speed Semblance to kick the air, the awkward boots waddling in freefall eventually push back towards the underside of the platform, and she kept running in order to be use as a stable floor again.

Theresa's advantage was now gone. And all she had was the resolve to keep herself in place against a girl three years younger than her doing the impossible to stay in the fight. Theresa strained; her arms burned against the force of Ruby pushing against her, Theresa gritted as she tried to call out for more energy from her under-trained body, but felt the Aura slowly draining to its last reserve. Past her half close, watering eyes, Theresa saw to her side the Aura gauging board: the last of her Aura blinked out of existence. She fell.

Ruby grunted, giving out a loud, continuing yell, she grabbed Theresa by her loose arm, and speed forward. With Theresa holding on, Ruby had them both traverse the bottom of platform all the way towards the safety of top level. The buzzer sounded off, but Ruby was a bit more amazed at the fact that she did all that while her eyes were closed.

"And that's the match! Ruby has won it for Team RWBY!" Port's echoing announcement became muffled by cheers of the spectators.

Theresa looked at Ruby, showing her broad smile to everyone; she was not only just excited to have won, but she was happy just to be here. During her early days of her Huntress training, Theresa admitted being ambitious on the fame she wanted to achieve in the tournament; her quietness and social anxiety never snuffed out her passion for it. But being here in the middle of the actual event was still worth while. Even though she didn't achieve victory in her first match, Theresa was glad to have such a life changing experience against an opponent who she would knew would a grand future of a head of her.

One that she would prepare to make a life-long rival.

Theresa grabbed Ruby's hand. "Congratulations." she said with humble smile back, shaking her hand still.

"Yeah!" Ruby moved her fingers to make V sign.

* * *

The whole match was the spectacular highlight of the day.

Screens around the lobby showed the report of Team RWBY's victory along with the image of Ruby and Theresa shaking hand, promoting sportsmanship of the battles that Vytal hopes to be associated with. The large room smack between halls of traffic had very little of any occupants; only a few stragglers that saw the entire match, some had already wandered away.

One that stayed was Jaune, staring at the screen with a weary smile, before reality him. The Scroll on his hands vibrated, and desperately opened the phone to see finally hear an answer. It was from Pyrrha.

_**"My media agents are keeping me busy, so I won't be coming back to the dorm room until tomorrow. I'm sorry, Jaune."**_

Jaune hung his head, never leaving sight of the Scroll screen.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Jaune's is life punching bag is seems, and its only going to get worse. Poor guy.  
****

****And the Raven that was with Yang is an imposter? hmm.****

****Anyway, hope the battle was entertaining. ****

****Read and Review if you please. If there any errors that needs to be change.****


	24. Chapter Twenty-One: Separation

****Author's Note: Took longer than I thought. Despite knowing the end, I usually look up to the current volumes to fill in some plot and background.  
****

****Sorry it took so long. Anyway, the second to last of the current story Arc is away. Its a long chapter, enjoy.  
****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Separation  
**

"This has to count as torture."

Roman Torchwick was swept by boredom. His face sat tiredly prop on his bound hand, sitting on his likely tomb of a solitary cell, complaining in whispers appropriate for a seedy bar. For his exclusive entertainment, General Ironwood instilled the criminal with the gift of his bombastic commentary over the live broadcast of the tournament. Ironwood enjoyed the criminal's pain. Torchwick cringed over every little sappy comment Ironwood made of the triumph of law over evildoers like him. Telling whatever plans he had were for not, and students, civilians, families were enjoying without fail what he would have ruined.

Torchwick hid his devilish smirk: _Wanting to so desperately to tell him that was all the part of the plan, sucker!_

"Criminals like you," Ironwood said, turning away from the live screen and walking over to Roman's cell to gloat. "-have failed. Failed to put a stop to this proud tradition." The General directed his hand back over to the screen; showcasing the latest victors, the familiar blond brute and the icy heiress. "Huntresses like Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Schnee who have put you in here, hard working guardians like them will always be here, never giving up for an ever brighter future."

"Gag me with a spoon." Torchwick rolled his eyes.

"Careful now," Dr. Carnelian appear unnoticed until he spoke. Ironwood eyed him surprise and weary. "The General might get inspired by that remark."

Ironwood made a brisk stride to meet him halfway on the hall of the brig. He lean over, hushed. "I didn't expect to see you here, Rick. I thought after the negotiations back in Atlas with your higher-ups that your division would be contracted in a new, lower key endeavor. Not here."

"My division is never low key, and we are placed where we're needed to do our work. And my own place, as much as yours, is overseeing Penny on behalf of Victor." Dr. Carnelian said. "Speaking of which, I wish he was here. I hoped he be physically here to see his daughter perform in her upcoming battle. But I understand how he is; where ever he is."

Ironwood said skittishly. "Actually...Victor is here."

"Excuse me?!" Dr. Carnelian inquired, the cold fear stark plain.

"Hahaha!" Torchwick pushed his face against the port window. "I sense tension even from here! Has the good General been keeping some secrets to hide?!"

The mocking laughter continued behind them, Ironwood led the shocked scientist farther away. "I think I bored him enough that he'll overreact to anything."

Dr. Carnelian broke his stupor. "What do you mean he's here?! Since when?"

"Since yesterday. It was a last minute request from myself and Ozpin. And he answered, escorted by one of my top specialist to meet us. The details classified of course. But he's mainly here to see Penny."

"Oh gosh…" Dr. Carnelian stumbled back a bit. "Does this mean that he knows about my project-"

"No." Ironwood responded sharply. "He doesn't know anything of Project Legacy, the team exercise, and team T.E.X.S were all stricken from any record as per agreement from the Atlas council and myself. Victor would never know. " he pinched the bridge of his nose to a wrinkle, turning his head in shame. "However good intentions they were I wished I never participated. And I'm sure victor would never do too."

Dr. Carnelian pondered, though initially doubtful-fearing the wrath of some kind from his old mentor-he slowly thought of ways to convince Dr. Victor. "If explain correctly I think he would. Victor would jump at the idea." he had a hopeful outlook.

But Ironwood didn't share same sentiment. "What are you talking about, Rick?" he said to him. "What in the world gave you that idea in your head that Victor would ever want to participate. You know how precocious Penny is to him."

"Yes, because he sees the grand path that is in store for her, and for the world. True peace." Dr. Carnelian didn't quell his optimism.

"No. Because Penny is the man's daughter." Ironwood became fretfully defensive. "I know you and I have committed to be men that strive to protect the world but that's asinine to say that Victor would only view her that way."

"What is asinine is not using the full potential of what we had with Penny. You shouldered that idea when you helped in making her. Victor must have too."

"N-no. " Ironwood responded meekly, he had trouble staring him in the eye. "And I would doubt that. Consider the matter close."

"Close? For the better half of the year you were in agreement that synthetics would prove invaluable in saving human lives in the front-lines and at home. You were so sure that you had given me the schematics to help my organization create our own for Atlas. We both felt guilty, but we felt it a justified cause. And I think we can convinced him."

"Drop it. The matter is officially closed. And we should let it remain that way for all our sake." Ironwood demanded.

"I don't think I can. We were so close with what we had, we must not let this slip past us. I've been waiting years to talk to Victor personally, we can't let this pass. You may be the General and Headmaster but I can go around you if need be." Dr. Carnelian laid out his ultimatum.

"You're an old friend. My old battle buddy. We've seen a lot together that had molded us. I will not let you challenge the current rule. I will discredited your organization if I have to, even if it means discrediting myself. Because I believe that the project that we had endeavored would eventually spell an unpredictable outcome in the future. I see myself a protector of this world, and I have and will do everything to honor that role at my every expense." his right arm stiffen. "At every expense."

"You don't need to tell me like I wasn't there. What had happen to you, what we saw, what I've done. It embolden me; to think, to try. You too. And because we strive to protect the world we've have to examine all the options. I know you like a brother, so what has change your viewpoint?"

"Then you know as a fellow soldier that we want peace not just for others but for ourselves included. That our fellow brethren were a finite source against new enemies showing up. Our ancient foes, the Grimm, with no conventional breakthroughs being made to stop them, has made it increasingly apparent that nothing we could make will turn the tide. We needed something unconventional."

"That's why you helped approve of Project Legacy. You helped get us started. Why give it up?"

"After the joint exercise, I came to believe in the natural strength of the people. So long that there is an enemy for one there is an enemy that threatens all; we must all have peace if not at all. A functioning society under the chaos of this world must have those to stand up for it, but they can't be conscript into it like we do at home. Protectors aren't born, or made; they choose themselves. That's why I found Project Legacy wrong."

"James-"

"I would want to confess our involvement in the project, but I don't know if his heart could take it." Ironwood said, the first time he admit his feelings and fears so openly, it caught Carnelian off guard. Ironwood turn to look at him straight in the face. "Don't get absorbed in this like I was, don't be like Athen and continue their mindset. Let the project be dead."

"Tell me, Ironwood, were you worried that the project would have taken a darker turn? Seeing us, my organization, like a crime to confess? We're certainly nothing like the Merlot Industries of Vale. I made mistakes by working with the old Athen, even having Dr. Victor join me, but Project Legacy is nothing like them. When I was part of the old Athen I believed in their noble intentions, and Victor did too, I'm sure he did. My organization builds on those noble intentions without the destructive force the former ilk had provided. The old, dangerous Athen is gone, and we rise for the good of the world in its place. And I believe Victor will see that, even if you don't."

"I can't change your mind, but that's a mood matter. So long as I'm General, things are settled between you and Victor." Ironwood spoke to him an emotionless command. "The past is already settled. I wish you luck on whatever project you would be working on. I expect you to follow the parameters and conducts of your superiors and organization that are approved by myself and the rest of the Atlas council. And as the General I will examine every word of the contract and thoroughly comb the latest reports." he began to head to the hall, he stopped briefly at the metal threshold, he turn his head revealing a soft, sorrowful face. "I hope things between us will be settled by these busing days, Rick. And until then, Project Legacy remains dead."

Ironwood finally left.

Dr. Carnelian watched the vacant doorway.

His eyes narrowed. "On contrary my old friend: Project Legacy is currently live with the help of Victor's daughter."

* * *

Another battle concluded, the latest of the advancing members of team RWBY.

Yang and Weiss had faced off against an unusual pair from Atlas. The partnered RWBY girls of different styles and attitude melded well into a reckoning fighting machine. Yang was a calm factor, which set an ironic contrast as Weiss let pride and anger break coordination, letting the sly trumpet player of the other team befell her. But Weiss wasn't one to leave her teammate hanging; she salvage a critical blow to her opponent. Though, not enough to beat him to even the score with his partner. The obnoxious colorful Cat-Faunus tried to secure a victory with taunts and ridiculing the explosive brute, only to face defeat by the new, calm and collective Yang.

In the end, good sportsmanship earn Weiss and Yang respect and praise from their opponents; as well, from almost everyone else in the stadium. Almost.

Jane has been at the edge of her seat for the entirety of the match. Not for the enjoyment: if only to study Yang. She reclined into the chair, coldly gazing at the victorious Yang heading over to check on Weiss, the red armrests softly crunched under Jane's hands.

On either side Olga and Luvia heard audible animosity, sharing the same concern across their faces. Olga more so. Theresa was none-the wiser, clapping cheerfully. They both hope she would stay like that, and not fear the worst.

Jaune was at the other end of the long red row. Lost in thought, clapping robotically. He didn't even noticed Ruby and Blake brushing past him to meet their teammates. He continued his clapping, which became slow and pitiful, his head hanged and it finally stop with a soft whimper.

Among the oblivious fanfare, only his silent teammate noticed. Ren tried come up with some kind words, he stumbled on the sensitive gesture that had him avoid seeing Jaune, Ren then saw Nora slowly making her way towards them. Ren had hope for good news when the boisterous Nora went off to finally track down Pyrrha-who would have surely found her-instead was met from a dejected head shake and frown. Defeated, Ren turned to Jaune, only to find an empty seat.

Jaune had rushed off soon after. The thought of not being allowed to see his girlfriend for another minute much less a day was messing with his emotions. Should've been as simple as talking, but the world seem against it. He tried to be happy, it only just burden him without her; Jaune never thought he would weigh so much trouble for any person, but to him, Pyrrha was one of a kind. Seeing her was something he wanted more than anything, right now.

The hall was packed with patrons leaving the stadium. Jaune pushed and shove through the lines, stirring up excitement and causing a disturbance, he was so absorbed on his plight that the choice coarse words given to him by the angry people didn't phase him. The natural light that opened to the air docks lit brightly from the end of the hall, Jaune sped up. Suddenly, an arm appeared ahead of him acting like crossing stop, which did stopped him. Jaune fell backwards, he saw the roof and angry people flash over him, he was sure to fall on his back until he felt a leg brace his lower back, Jaune was lifted to his feet. Jaune was baffled. The same leg forcefully nudged him against the wall, away from the passing (and curious) crowds.

"Please keep the line moving! Don't rush! It's inadvisable and unsafe!" it was a girl who stopped him.

Before Jaune was a girl that he was sure was around his age; if he could see pass the masking Atlesian uniform. She wore a white jacket that had seal of a owl on either side of her shoulders, the jacket long enough to reach to a black skirt with white trims, long black boots connected to navy blue stockings, the girl tilted her head concealed by a helmet typical of Atlas soldier except fully masked, she had her hands on hips, revealing the black vest and blue shirt with red tie underneath. Her body language made her the picture of vexation.

"I'm sorry, sir, but under the authority of the Atlas security liaison, can't have you causing a ruckus." she said firmly but politely.

Jaune only stared stonily at her. He apathetically asked if he could go, being drowned out by two more Atlas guard that were completely identical to the first. The new ones in the scene asked the first one about some help with another situation; Jaune drown out the rest, not caring to hear.

The first turn to talk to him again, and asked: "Sir, this will be your first and only warning. I hope you not get overexcited again, and still be able to enjoy the Vital Festival. Do you have any comments, sir?"

Jaune gave her a hard stare and said: "Bite me."

* * *

The Amity Colosseum docks were full to the brim with people waiting to leave, the less saturated were the archways near where the lines began, there Jane hid away in its shadows.

A preoccupied few stood near her, the area echoed with their chatter, Scroll in hand Jane leaned on the wall, blank face glowing from its light. The screen held a message to an unknown contact from yesterday that had yet to reply. Footsteps became profound among the voices, the phone closed and compacted, Jane reluctantly turned her head around to see Olga apprehensively waiting.

"Janey…" the worry carried profoundly in Olga's voice. She was drawn to the Scroll in Jane's hand. "The woman, she has not call yet, yes?"

Jane quickly turned her head elsewhere. "Where is Theresa and Luvia?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Umm, they are at...the food lobby." Olga stumbled a bit, trying make light of the serious tone with a chuckle. "A bit foolish if ya ask me. I mean, we are about to head off to the Festival to eat, and there is plenty-"

"She has not called." Jane was hush, almost scared. "I could feel her anger, and her displeasure. My goal is slipping away."

Olga took a step closer. "We know their dorm, we should go there-"

"No! That is not an option!" Jane aggressively close the gap between herself and her partner. "To beg to her, to continue to be subservient like a machine. I will strike at her, and take what I was promise." Jane was practically frothing at mouth; a frightening sight for her partner who's been seeing her in a whole new light these past couple of weeks.

Olga stay steady nerves and tried to be the voice of reason. "That is also not an option. She is all powerful. You~ know that."

Jane glowered at her, turned and huffed; She wouldn't denied that Olga was right.

Olga sighed. "I am completely in the dark about you~. But I believe without you~ telling me that you~ are here for reasons beyond you~." Olga looked away, she saw ambulance ships that were now no longer being discreet and were carrying injured out in the open. "But still: Why do we participate in this? Putting others in harm's way, those wastrels could not given us something else to do? Ya know my reason, but yours, is this worth it, Janey?"

"I feel for them." Jane said softly remorseful. "Truly I do. For you, Theresa, Luvia, and yes, Ruby and her friends. The ones we have come to meet. But I have suffered something no one should, and my goal will bring me closure."

"What is your goal? In it's honest form, what is it Janey?" Olga asked her to finally give her an answer.

Jane frowned. She was contemplating with sadness on her face, laughter from a far bought her attention to team RWBY hanging out and celebrating. Her complete attention set on Yang who roared with laughter at the expense of pulling a joke on the annoyed Weiss; each jaunty laughter from the blond made Jane more visibly angry.

"Janey?" Olga followed her leader's line of sight, and realized the worst intentions that would followed.

Jane narrowed her eyes as she homed in, "To get revenge." Jane said, brushing past Olga who didn't have a chance to react.

"No, Janey!" Olga tried to grab her arm but couldn't grasp it. "Stop!" she pleaded, she trailed behind Jane who out paced her, Jane rushed her way towards the unsuspecting group.

Yang's vision was all fog up from tears after laughing so hard, she turned away after Weiss started yelling at her and saw someone marching fast to her. Jane came to a full stop in front of Yang, her presence stopped the others' activity, Yang was staring down at the girl and swore that just a second ago she came in angry, but now instead Jane was positively cheery.

Jane presented her extended hand with a shining smile. "Congratulations on your latest victory, Yang." Jane then peeked behind Yang. "And to you as well, Weiss."

"Thank you!" Weiss no longer angry, herself accepted it gracefully.

"T-thanks?" Yang shook her hand. It would seem a happier moment between them.

Olga watch not too far, stopping her pursuit after nothing came of it, she was still worried of her leader's current mindset. Jane seemingly smooth transition from one personally to another brought deeper fears on what else might Jane have been hiding in their friendship.

"Argh!"

All five girls turn around to the sudden yell, the crowds across from them separated and scattered as a person was flung. The person landed hard on the ground, and almost all the girls were horrified to see it was Jaune who was knocked senseless. His name was called out in a chorus, they rushed over to him.

Within reach of the commotion, Theresa and Luvia were coming from their trip to witness it as it began; the public argument that Jaune had that escalated with three guards in stylized Atlasian uniforms. Sluggish and heavy with food and drinks in their arms Theresa and Luvia still hoofed it to the scene.

Ruby made it first and scooped up Jaune from the ground, his groan of agony made enraged Ruby, she looked up to see the masked faceless goons staring down.

"What's your problem?!" Ruby held her glare.

"We've warned him in his disruptive behavior," the guard in the middle said. "His lowly remarks to us was disrespectful enough until he avoid apprehension by force; Under the authority of Atlas security forces we have no choice but to arrest him."

"What? We can't be talking about the same person here!" Ruby was convinced that there had to been some misunderstanding; she couldn't believe Jaune would do anything that would've led to this.

"Regardless if true, such harsh force on him is brutality." Luvia came marching in, she shoved her share of food into the surprise Theresa's arms, Luvia glowered at the guards. "I'm Luvia Brier of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics: You should have a fair idea how critical my company's role is within our Government. I request that you relinquish your hold on this man at once."

Her declaration was subtle in her voice but fierce on the outside. All three identical guards silently contemplate with movements of their heads; they were easily confused when tested against.

The middle one spoke, "While we do respect the role of the entities we have our own roles at this level, and we can't-"

"Be forewarned: I can make whatever subdivision you belong to very difficult to aspire outside your current role." Luvia was serious.

Again, they didn't know how to proceed. It was a stalemate between them. Luvia was bluffing every word, and while she wants to believe Jaune wouldn't deserve this, she had no reason that they would lie about Jaune's rowdy behavior that supplemented to this. Luvia tried to think when she was met with a double order of food shoved off to her by her partner.

Theresa quietly took her place against the three female guards. "Pyrrha…" a weak voice whispered from Jaune. She glanced down at the hurt Jaune, then at them.

The tiny girl gulped, she then became serious. "My name is Theresa Monarch, daughter of Atlas vice-councilwoman Thesis Monarch. He is a closed friend of mine and if this gets out our relationship will be harshly scrutinize for this incident. He would be better left in the care of his friends rather than this made to an international debacle, wouldn't you agree?"

Theresa had high hopes raise then crashed down when the one on the left silently ambled over to Jaune snatched him. Jaune was too hurt from what seem to be a powerful hit from earlier. The guards held him and drag his limp body deeper into the crowds, his friends watched it happen but the refrain from acting in fear that any act as a group might incite more trouble.

Almost all of them had the same question written on their faces, Yang however, already has discern it. "Jaune has been down in the dumps lately." she said.

"For what reason?" Luvia asked, troubled.

"Pyrrha." Theresa answered it sadly like it was obvious.

"They've been separated a lot and this tournament business ain't helping." Yang said. "Jaune is going to be acting out if this matter doesn't resolve sooner or later. I hate to butt into their business but they're our friends."

"Then we got to find Pyrrha. We got get Jaune too-" Ruby's Scroll rang in her pocket, she answered to hear from Ren. "Okay, okay, we're on it, good luck!" she closed her phone, everyone hovering around her, expectantly waiting to hear. "Ren and Nora are already searching. But Jaune, we don't have a clue where the security are placing him, someone needs to-"

"I'll go searching for Jaune." Theresa was already making her leave, she turned around to her team. "Jane, Olga, Luvia, please go and search for Pyrrha with them."

"As if they were any doubt." Luvia answered her, watching her partner smile, disappearing among the crowds.

* * *

The urgency of it all became stagnant by the wait of the lines to the taxing airships. People waiting to leave were strong armed to wait longer by the emergence of the ambulance ships. The people packed every leaving ship to Beacon, the lines swelled and everyone was forced to find themselves a place, and be separated.

The group tried their best to stay close only to concede to traveling in odd pairs in different ships. Except for Ruby, who left on her own.

Jane and Yang were the last pair to leave, room was almost impossible but they managed to snag the last two seats in the back. Jane sat at the farthest end and Yang next to her, showing a friendly smile that Jane was apathetic over. The trip permitted and things stay quiet between them in the noisy ship.

The whole day was threatened to become rotten. Yang then tried to initiate a conversation with Jane. "Pretty chaotic day, huh? Hope it gets better so we'll have one last fun day before the festival ends." Her upbeat attempt failed on Jane's stony face gazing into nowhere.

But after some silence…

"Yes."

Yang took here curt emotionless response as the mood of the conversation. Yang drooped her head. "Yeah, you and me both."

Making conversation was no foreign concept to Yang. Since childhood she's always been a chatter; Yang wanted to explore Remnant and speak to as many as she could, and entering Beacon didn't change that. Meeting new people was all she ever wanted, the emergence of transfer students from the other Kingdoms for the Vytal Festival offered a great opportunity for that.

"Things will get better, you'll see. We've overcame worse." Yang chuckled. "It will be like the good old days."

"Good old days?"

Yang saw that she had gotten a hold of Jane's attention, and continued. "Yup, the good old days! Seeing as you're a transfer student I can kinda see that the past month as given you and your team a bad impression of our Kingdom but I'll assure you we seen happier, and we will see happier again soon. "

"Are you sure you will?" Jane asked almost insidiously.

"I just know it." Yang assured. "A gal like you shouldn't be a pessimist. We seen better days, and we'll see them again soon. Hopefully, for Jaune and Pyrrha too. No trouble, no drama, no fighting; the only fighting should be between fighters like us in the tournaments."

"Fighters like us?" Jane tilted her head in a clueless manner.

"Of course!" Yang exclaimed. "The fights between you and me have been tops! I might have to keep on touch for international one-on-one battles when you go back to Atlas. I'm sure there will audience to see us duke it out."

Jane drooped her head, black bangs obscuring her face, there was a mutter of sorts that Yang couldn't understand.

Yang leaned close to Jane. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that? Bit too noisy in here."

Jane turned, revealing her darken glower. "You should have lost."

"W-what?" Yang was stunned by the jarring accusation. "What are you talking about?"

"I said: You should have lost!" a glaring Jane leaned in, she growled her words. "I should had won!"

Yang defended herself. "It was fair match! I didn't think I would take you as a sore loser."

"I would not be a loser of any kind if it was not for you!" Jane roughly settled back into her chair, her arms crossed tight around her chest until she recline into the seat. "You should have lost, and I should have won in front of everyone in the world watching."

Yang kept her temper down at the unexpected outburst that seem unwarranted. The last thing she wanted was to make things worse to someone that has been close to her and friends for the past month.

It has been a rough month, a gallery of colorful friends she come to meet in such short time, and only to close off everyone and family away in the pursuit of answers from the past. It was against what Yang has always had herself doing. Making friends after all, was something she had always wanted since she was little. That her deep rooted connection to her missing mother had always left her craving to connect with people by their conversations, so she'll learn to act normal with that past pain. With the help of her aunt, sister, supporting team and friends and teacher, shed that way of thinking for Yang. And while she stands strong alone now, part of her wonders still, in the most televised event seen around the world, is Morgan watching.

Yang took a few deep breaths to calm her mind, feeling ready to mend a friendly relationship Yang turn to talk to Jane, but hesitated. The sullen girl who felt cheated out a win was someone Yang had seen before. For Yang, it was like seeing herself in Jane after losing their first battle. Yang knew what was really behind all that anger and posturing. Yang had already seen too many people who would just wear a facade, a fake smile, and just brush their internal problems off until they emerge on the outside, out of their control. Today Jaune had already experiences the ugliness of it, much like herself, and it led to consequences spilling over to their friends. Now there was another one before her, and Yang realized she had a better understanding of Jane's anger than anyone else.

"Jane," Yang was carefully gentle to gain her attention, Jane did slightly turn. "Are you mad at me because you were trying to prove something to yourself, or were you mad at yourself, trying to prove something to someone you were hoping was watching."

Jane shuddered away from her sulking, she cocked her head to see the blond, showing Yang the frank upset-still angry and scowling-face of hers.

Yang saw the girl exposing her true emotions; the only way to find out more was to bridge a connection. "The time I missed a whole week of school, You and your team were kind to mine, offering to help in trying to track me down, but you didn't even ask why I left." she took a deep breath. "The latter is true, isn't? Like me, you're also hoping that someone in particular was watching for you on the match. Maybe like you, I was also hoping, that maybe my birth mother, who lost herself during a mission and never came back, would be watching, that is if she still alive."

Yang hoped for a reply, but Jane said nothing. Maybe it was too much to hope for, Yang was too emotionally exhausted from sharing to even say anything else. As the ship started to dock there was nothing more to do than to search for Pyrrha. The two descended off the back, they follow the pack of people out, not a peep between the two.

"My father. I hoped he was watching." Jane kept her head down, she kept walking almost if nothing unordinary was said.

Yang surprised, took a moment to reply. "Your father?"

The path of the crowds were bothering, Jane diverted out of the migration to the courtyard, Yang followed. They found themselves stopping and hovering around the reflected pond near the arches of the courtyard.

"My memories are muddled. But I remember I use be his everything, spoiling me with dreams from inside a large home. But he had other designs." Jane observed her reflection, she was bitter but calm. "Since I can remember, I was endowed with a strong Aura and unique Semblance. He wanted to make something out of me; it only made feel me like a circus attraction. So I ran."

"You ran?" Yang repeated.

"More like he abandon me, and I left after being alone for such a long time to find somewhere new. Eventually finding myself in Atlas and Prometheus." a somber tone darkened her green eyes; a shimmer of amber reflect. "I think he was trying to make into me a warrior, or maybe even a busybody like those guards of Atlas. Either way he saw me as weak."

"But how do you see yourself, Jane?" Yang asked. "You clearly wanted to win, to show something to your father if he was watching. I see that you're strong-one of the best fighters I met-but what do you want to show him?"

Jane took some time to ponder on the pond, but her mirror on the water shook her head. "I think it would be better if we split up if we want to find Pyrrha Nikos." she scan the area left and right in a slow track. "We will cover more ground if we search the larger areas of Beacon's entrance."

"The others can find Pyrrha, us not actively looking for her aren't gonna dent the chances. Both of us, we're friends, we should talk; it can be anything, so long as we talk, Jane." Yang tried her best to be gentle.

Jane spun around. "I want to be strong, Yang, I want to show him I am strong, I want to show everyone I am strong, to show myself that I am strong." her ferocity died down. "But sometimes, strength isn't everything. I want answers. I was hoping to get them by winning."

"You will get your answers. But speaking from personal experiences: Don't destroy yourself over them."

Jane was overtly, coldly dismissive. "We should part ways, we owe the rest to try and find Pyrrha. " she began to walk away, stopped shortly after, and then turn to face Yang again. "You are the only one I told, Yang. Not even Olga, or the rest of my team." her soften freckle face curling a half-smile, Jane no longer hid her emotions.

"Maybe you should share your story." Yang smiled back, encouraging her. "They're your team, your friends, they'll understand. And again, speaking from experiences, it helps a lot."

"I would not." Jane said definitely, "We all (in my team) have our own stories, but I will not tell mine. Forgive me, Yang, but I think it is best if you do not see me as a friend. Never ever." she pivoted, facing away. "Although I appreciate the candor of your help. Goodbye."

Jane casually began to walk away in long strides, leaving Yang stunned, and hurt.

* * *

Though Luvia and Weiss were among the first to arrive early, it felt like forever to navigate the jungle that Beacon has become. In uncoordinated paths visitors and students pass all around them making hard to progress, it simply exhausted them to the point that they were confused, and wondered why they were in front of the library.

"Forgive me, Weiss, but I believe we need to recap our plan." Luvia asked after a solid minute of them gawking at every inch of the building's outside. "The reason is, to be honest I couldn't understand a word from you being drowned out by intense bulk of people speaking theirs."

Weiss became perturbed by her question. She attempt to save face. "Well, yes, I could see how that may have been a problem in our communication. Public transportation is something I haven't dabbled with much." she forced an awkward sounding chuckle. "I just thought you were a good listener and I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

A graceless silence followed, then broken by a lone crow flying overhead: its cry was almost as if it was saying "Dummy" on repeat.

"I'm taking a shot in the dark and guessing that the library was one of your list of possible locations Miss Nikos might be sighted in?" Luvia asked the obvious, giving Weiss an opportunity to recoup some dignity.

"Why, yes, scouring the body of Beacon in a precise list is a exactly what the plan of mine consist of!" Weiss ungainly tried to put confidence behind her blunder, enough to fool Luvia and satisfy her doubt. Still, Weiss had her doubts in a different subject. "By the way, Luvia?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

Weiss became flustered, "We haven't talk much about the subject of Jaune and Pyrrha since a few weeks ago, I don't know about your current feelings involving them, so thank you, in putting aside yours in an effort to help find Pyrrha."

Luvia was quick to smile. "It's nonsense Weiss, I already moved on, ever since that day. Right now I just want to see Jaune and Pyrrha happy. It's the least I could do."

"Good!" Weiss relief, smiled too. She headed to the library's doors, grabbing them by the brass handle she pulled halfway, "Now let's find Pyrrha-!"

To her surprise on the other side was Winter with a suspended hand that was about push the same door, she equally in mild surprise.

"Winter?! I mean-" Weiss squeaked, she coughed and resume formality. "What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect to see you here of all places, with your job, um, so, what brings you the library?"

"I just had some free time allotted to me, I was going to see you, dear sister, when Beacon's library caught my attention with its simple charm." Winter fondness turned sour when she happen to see her sister not alone. "But now that you're here...with company, let's walk and talk, both of you."

Weiss started fidgeting. "Well, actually Winter, we are in a-"

"You don't mind, Luvia Brier?" Winter said impersonally, an aside glance for Luvia while her attention turn to her little sister. "Weiss, I wish for you to accompany me while 'I'm not on the clock' as the local vernacular goes. Come along."

"But…" Weiss conflicted, she turn from Winter to Luvia who looked just as trouble as she was. Luvia sadly shook her head and went ahead, Weiss followed.

Winter strut with her arms behind her back commanding by her cold gaze alone, she cut lines through the chaotic crowds while Luvia and Weiss were following close behind her. Weiss was unnerved, and it plagued her with questions.

Weiss rushed ahead to catch up to her older sister. "So Winter did you have something in mind to talk about?" she assume it wasn't something personal, or the sister friendliness that she always hoped for, if Winter was in her austere ways.

"I do." The matter was entirely different as Winter had her cold stare fixated at Luvia. "On a subject of perseverance, and the future. Like Luvia Brier there, looking weary, must be from juggling so many aspects of her life here and abroad. An archetype that should be considered with scrutiny."

Luvia had nothing to say except her fixation of the ground. Weiss however saw it different: Weiss became enchanted by Winter's elder sibling words like always, and Weiss thought she found the explanation for Luvia's sudden lackluster behavior; she was simply tired from all the work coming from abroad.

"Of course! While the title of CEO is a tad ostentatious as of current, and that she was installed to fill a vacant seat with her family and boardroom, I highly believe in Luvia's abilities in this Academy and under her family firm. I see her as ambitious and being shrewd enough to earn her parents' trust." Weiss praised "Right Luvia?"

Luvia kept walking in a monotonous pace; she once raise her head and muttered something.

"Yes, I seen her at work during our joint companies meetings, me being there to serve as a buffer recommend from Atlas to stow any bad blood between Dornroschen Defense Dynamics and the Schnee Dust Company. You seen Luvia Brier as a Huntress, possibly even a confidante if your letters didn't ring hollow. It surprised me seeing the drama a year ago. Like you, I was handed a chance to see her, I saw what she did in the meetings: Negotiating headstrong along with the other members at her father's will. But it felt lackluster from what I seen in ours, and I seen enough from Luvia Brier to make an assumption; Luvia Brier's work is more in that of a glorified secretary to her esteem parents. Of course, that's how I interpreted it."

"That's not really fare, if true." Weiss said defensively. "Besides I think it builds the ground for when the true form of presidency is finally given to her. It's something worth striving for."

"Is that also what you're striving to be, Weiss? A good future company president who's on top of everything." Winter asked her, an underline scorn behind it.

"If had the audacity to strive that, I've would've been president by now, cleaning the legacy father has mucked up." Weiss let her temper fly. After cooling for a silent moment, she came out earnest "But I have made mistakes. Like the train I ordered to Vale that never came."

"The train?" Winter skeptically asked. "I seem to remember you telling me about a train carrying Dust to Vale in many of our letters. Ransack by the White Fang I believe. But the thing is, Weiss: the SDC has no such records of sending a cargo shipment to Vale under your order."

"What?!" Weiss said in disbelieve. "But that can't be true! I had a whole conversation with back home, surely there must be records!" desperation sounded in Weiss. "No, it can't not be true. I saw the Dust-" she glance at Luvia. "We saw the stolen Dust, it was hoarded by the White Fang in a warehouse, a man, a human named Verdo Creek was collaborating with them?" she became unsure.

Winter cocked her head, critical of Weiss' doubt. "Verdo Creek alongside the White Fang? Even if true, coming from you, an heiress from a large company, it would be unnecessary slander that would sullied an established name in the business world. And so would yours be besmirched if found that you acted on vigilantism outside your training." Winter approached Weiss who felt a coming scold, instead, a reassuring hand was place on her shoulder. Winter said worrying. "So please, take this from your older sister: Let it go, people won't believe it, if it's just coming from you."

Weiss slipped away from her hand. "Maybe not from one family," she said determined, then she turn to Luvia. "But from both Schnee and Brier…"

Luvia did struggled to say something, only to be silenced by Winter's cold, beckoning glare. Luvia hesitated and seem to squirm from the attention. Weiss was baffled and getting discouraged by Luvia's sudden timid indecisiveness.

"Yes." Winter chimed in. "You both could say something to the right people, but Luvia Brier may hesitate. Talks like this could hurt the image of the upcoming merger."

"Merger?" Weiss became dumbfounded by the casual admittance. "What do mean by that? Winter?"

"Yes, a merger. Father along with the board have found it wise to settled things peacefully and exist as equals with the Brier family and their board, becoming one enterprise. We'll be all one happy family, along with other companies.." Winter said sarcastically. "Though, I say it's more of an acquisition by the Atlas council."

"I-I don't understand this." Weiss was deeply confused. "This all seems irrationally sudden, the move is so unexpected to see any good in this. How come I wasn't told, Winter?"

"The truth is father had numerous attempts in contacting you." Winter step in front of her, an overbearing presence swept Weiss. "I don't blame you for your lack of response, but this has been going on for a month, and the talks of the consolidation lasted just as long. I myself don't represent the SDC anymore, so it wasn't my place to tell you." Winter turn her attention elsewhere. "Of course, Father wasn't the only one who was there negotiating…"

Weiss immediately followed Winter's held gaze. "Luvia?" said to the girl who started to become restless.

Luvia regrettably said. "I didn't want to be involved in this conversation with you, Weiss, for the merger's sake. My parents ordered me to be inconspicuous. I'm so sorry Weiss."

"Well there you have it, Weiss. The voice of an inheritor so controlled by her predecessors." Winter noted the betray look on her sister's face. "Constantly being under the thumb of her family. With Father, that future awaits you; he'll keep calling you, may even cut you dry, all to mold you in his image. That was the burden when he first choose me to be heiress, but I was too headstrong to fall for that, and so are you. It already evident that you want more than being the president of the SDC. Let's talk Weiss, we can talk about a future that you can own."

It overwhelmed Weiss. There was so much to explain and discuss, after all this she didn't know who to rely on in this situation.

One, last sad fleeting glance saw Luvia amble away in regret, before Weiss left in the company of her older sister.

* * *

"Um, hi!" Ruby approached a paramedic, one of many heading and leaving the busy infirmity building. "Sorry to bother you, but I have something important to ask: Have you seen my friend?" she showed him her Scroll: a group picture of RWBY and JNPR taken on their first week in Beacon, her finger tapping under a smiling, cheerful Pyrrha.

The paramedic shook his head. "Sorry kid, lil'busy. You best be thankful that you don't find her here." he continued on his way.

"Thank you." she gave her despondent thanks. She saw regular students loitering around; more people to ask. "I gotta try."

Ruby headed towards them until a large group of those Atlasian guards manifest around them and around the infirmity front; effectively cutting her off from asking the students. Ruby was infuriated by their sight alone, she didn't want to make the effort of going through them, or asking them, even if they were a possible good source to ask Pyrrha's whereabouts.

Feeling miffed, Ruby concluded her search here, and turned around to the corner of the infirmity. The sudden trip around the corner stop suddenly by a crash against another person. Ruby fell to the ground as if smacking straight into a wall. She went ditzy for a second but soon came to realize she ran into someone. Ruby stood up to say an apology before her mood turn sour. It was another Atlasian guard.

The guard was uniform in behavior and clothing as same as the others; except for the inquisitive tilt of the head. Ruby glared at her. "What? Are you going to do? Arrest me too?!"

"Of course not, Ruby!" the guard sounded the same but somehow address her warmly with name. The guard took off the faceless helmet and out bounce the ginger curls and pink bow. It was Penny grinning at the shock Ruby. "It's finally good to see a friendly face!"

"Penny?!" she was suddenly embraced in a classic almost bone breaking hug. Ruby pushed the android back. "Why are you wearing that? Pretending to be one of those stuck up guards."

Penny shook her head. "I'm afraid you have me at loss, Ruby." she pinched the fabric of her ill-fitting disguise. "I happen to procure this uniform at an event. So I borrow it in my ever increasing schemes in venturing the outside without formal permission." there was mischievous pride in her admittance.**  
**

A smirk cracked from Ruby's gloomy face. "That's sounds daring. Even for you, Penny."

"I always have plans, regardless of the various risk, and their touch and go outcomes." Penny sporadically sprung from her heels, arching forward showing off her wide smile. "After all, I wouldn't have met you, or the others if it I wasn't so daring."

Ruby shared the sentimental smile. "I imagine days being less brighter without you." she gave Penny a soft nudge across the shoulder. "Too bad it's hard to get you to hang out with us more."

Penny's smile disappeared as she dipped her head. "Believe me, I wouldn't like anything better." she said sadly. "Even before meeting all of you, even before leaving Atlas, I've dreamed of enjoying the more recreational aspects of the fighting tournament with people I would have met. But Atlas keeps me under its watch more than ever this days, my father has become seldom seen since yesterday, Mr Ironwood is too busy, and my caretaker, Dr. Carnelian has been remotely introducing me to strange people."

"Dr. who-what-now? Strange people?" Ruby asked.

"Dr. Rick Carnelian, a caretaker assigned to me by Mr Ironwood." Penny nodded, she subtly pointed at the Atlas guards. "I was led by him to hang out with them, to interact with them, they just looked at me weird. Almost as if they were studying me; I don't think they themselves had any idea of what they were suppose to be doing. It was all a very weird experience."

"That does sound weird." Ruby sympathize.

"Indeed." Penny said. "That's why I want to start enrolling here, where I won't be treated weird, I want to go to Beacon. That is what I really want."

"I would want that too, all of us would want you to go to Beacon." Ruby held hope in spite of some trepidation. "Would your dad be willing to let you go, or General Ironwood?"

"No. I mean, I don't really have a clue. " Penny admitted sadly. "I haven't talk to either of them. But I really want to go regardless of what Atlas has in store for me."

"But how would you even do that? Things could get riskier."

"I have a plan." Penny responded full of determination.

"Do you?" Ruby was honestly doubtful.

"I do!" Penny replied defensively, a following hiccup enervated her. "Perhaps nothing so concrete, afterthought maybe. But enough assure the inception of a future plan!" another hiccup made her bow in dismay. "No. No I don't have such idea." Penny became visibly upset. "I just can't bare the fact that after this time the day after tomorrow, I won't be seeing any of you when I return back to Atlas."

"I can't say for certain what the future holds." Ruby went over to console her. "But there is one thing I know for sure: We'll always be friends, Penny. No matter how far we are." she put on a wide smile in attempt to cheer Penny up; as well, herself. "Besides you have my number, we can talk and see each other with the CCT too, not to mention, maybe, I can visit you during the summer too. Anything is possible, and before you know it, we'll be fighting Grimm together as official Huntresses!"

"Heh. Ever the optimistic, Ruby. I like that about you." Penny complimented her with a shy smile. "Very well. I'll do my best back in Atlas as I believe you do your part in Vale too." she began to chuckle. "But I do hope I can count you not to take unusual risks while I'm gone. I could not count how many times I've heard of spectacular events that transpire in Vale that didn't automatically trace back to you. For several months I couldn't tell if it was you or the Kingdom that was a little off than the rest, but now I think I know you better as the one who throws caution to the wind when fighting for the greater good."

"I left that much of an impression?" Ruby grinned, stifling a snorting laugh. "I guess when you put that way, you do know me better." a contagious laugh erupted which Penny join in too. "It's good to finally have a laugh today." the laughter died down, Ruby started to look remorseful. "I just wish everyone had reason to laugh today."

Penny became concern over her friend's sudden mood. She asked: "What do you mean, Ruby?"

"You've met Pyrrha and Jaune, right?" Ruby wasn't sure of their large circle of friends be acquainted with each other.

Penny thought deeply into her memories, she remembered fondly, nodded enthusiastically. "Why yes! As a matter a fact, they saved me and a Miss Monarch from that White Fang ambush months ago. It's not until a short while ago that I learned of their names. They seem like a close, budding couple."

"Well about that, they are not doing so well in the couple department thanks to external reasons." she saw Penny silently asking 'Why?', "Pyrrha being kinda a celebrity in the Vytal Tournament makes it harder for her to see everyone, Jaune is especially taking it hard; apparently they had an argument the week before. It has gotten so bad that Jaune has been involved in fights, those Atlas guards took to him to jail."

Penny pinched the fabric of the uniform again. "I can see why you initially show hostility. That's just awful." she said, invoking passion in her. "They're my friends too, there must be something that I can do."

"What you can do is join in the search for Pyrrha; all our friends are looking for her, so another helping hand is good." Ruby suggested optimistically, but sadly realizes troubling thoughts. "The thing is, even when we find her, there isn't really much we can do other than see if she's alright. Pyrrha's been real busy with her tournament sponsors; she's obligated to stay with them even if she wanted to leave."

"She wants to leave." Penny felt empathetic. "If her friends are in a mad scramble to find her, if her boyfriend has become distraught, think how much Pyrrha was feeling long before. I know what it's like to be missed, even if it's by one person." Penny returned a soft nudge across Ruby's shoulder.

"Trust me, it's more than just one person that notices when your gone." Ruby giggled. She then became serious. "By the way, you said you came looking for me the same day I was looking for you, was it the same day the White Fang took me?"

"Yes." Penny reluctantly admitted. "I already accept that you cast aside any doubt, but it still irks me that you looking for me is what gotten you caught by the White Fang."

"I think we settled the whole blame thing yesterday. Both of us are alright now, so there's no point in feeling bummed out." Ruby said. "But there is something else, that day, we weren't in speaking terms yet, I wanted to see you so I could apologize to you back then about breaking our promise. Do you still forgive me?"

Penny momentarily looked fearful, but forced a convincing smile. "I forgive you." She hiccuped through her smile. "I wanted to tell you that I understood the reasons, and it was alright." she hiccup again.

"Really? That's a load off my mind. You really are the better person." Ruby said happily. "Alright, let's go find Pyrrha, Penny! So all of us could have fun in the Vytal festival and give you proper sent off to Atlas until we'll meet again."

Penny grinned and nodded. "I'm 'Finding Pyrrha' mission ready! We all shall have fun together. And this disguise will be a perfect way to infiltrate normally restricted places in order to find Pyrrha." she put on her helmet, and unwittingly caught the sights of the nearby Atlassian security guards who in turn set their sights on both of them. "Or a good way to get yourself in big trouble." she turn to Ruby. "I think it is best to split off, and run."

A small group of the uniform security team came straight at them at a pursuing pace.

"Cheese it, Penny!" Ruby shouted as she and Penny parted ways in opposite directions.

* * *

The afternoon came and gone for Pyrrha. She gotten away from her media crew. The soft nature girl wasn't proud of destroying more expensive camera equipment just to get away from them; even if they didn't suspect her with her subtle Semblance use.

All they wanted was the popular champion exploited for commercial and merchandise for fans. They were filming Pyrrha guiding an imaginative audience in a tour in various parts of the campus, it was so tiring and after waiting for new equipment to be brought she took the advantage she wanted and quietly slipped away in the shadows.

Doing what she did always did for the past following months when she wasn't with her team, Pyrrha hid away on the tops of buildings. On the rooftops normally inaccessible to anyone other than staff, Pyrrha leaned herself on the rail encompassing the rooftop.

All they wanted was Pyrrha Nikos to be sacrificed for victory and sanctuary for the people of Remnant. What would really happen to her if she were given unimaginable power, if such a power even existed, were they-Adults she was supposed to trust-telling the truth? That's if she chose it. There was absolutely no one the world to confine to.

"Whoa!" a girly voice cried out from the other side of the rooftop. It scared Pyrrha for a moment, she turn and waited in expectation, then a person jumped across from her and landed on the rooftop alongside her.

Pyrrha was at a lost for words; more concern than she had been found. The person was in some kind of Atlasian style uniform, was assume a girl, she was currently unaware of Pyrrha gawking at her.

"That was close." the girl said to herself, she scan the area until she saw she wasn't alone. The helmet came off, and Penny underneath it, was just as shock as Pyrrha. "So there you were! Goodness, to think I would have been the one to find you!"

"I don't...wait, you're that girl who was outside team RWBY's room that was searching for Ruby. Penny, I believe the name was." Pyrrha saw Penny's eyes lit up in recognition. Pyrrha asked: "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, Pyrrha, I'm searching for you, this time in behalf of Ruby." Penny said. "It has also come to my understanding that we're part of a larger group of friends that are looking for you."

"I see." Pyrrha said, disappointed. "This is troubling to hear. To think that my whereabouts are the source of a frantic search; even to go as far as scaling obscure rooftops."

Penny showed an embarrassed grin. "To be honest, I found you by accident, from running from my pursuers. Because of a total misunderstanding!" she tried to suppressed a hiccup but it came uninterrupted. Penny looked around with guilty eyes. "I borrowed this uniform without verbal permission. To use as a disguise."

"I didn't think such an innocent looking girl to be involved in shenanigans. Especially theft, of what looks like, Atlas ware." said Pyrrha, her tone and stature, a bit more aggregated than usual. "Can I assume it was for a good reason?"

Penny became nervous at the steady glare and mood Pyrrha gave off. "If I am not overstepping some boundaries, I sense, or rather, feel some anger in you right now." she felt her skin slightly vibrate, the metal rail that Pyrrha lean on shook too. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." said Pyrrha curtly, "It seems lately that anger is all I been compared to from others. Even if they didn't say anything, I saw it in their eyes. So what's the point in talking? After all the services I am committed to for the good of mankind, I feel obligated to have some time to clear my head, alone."

Sensitive to Pyrrha's misery, however much she wanted to help, Penny knew better than to pressure it. "I will go." Penny started to walk away, but took a chance to turn around to the solemn redhead facing away. "I did have a reason, for causing a ruckus, stealing clothing, for they were my means of getting my own free time. I felt obligated to have them too. Juggling my life from being a girl...and my duty and service for Atlas, the military, and the world. Whether or not these are good reasons, it's just my reason." as she imparted her words and began to make a leap, soft laughter stopped her.

Pyrrha suppressed her laughter, however pleasantly joyful it felt. "Perhaps it was the archaic definition of destiny that allowed us meet, just when I wanted someone to talk to. Can I take your earlier offer, Penny, and have you listen to my woes?"

"Of course!" Penny cheerfully perched herself next to Pyrrha. "If I'm to be considered a friend then there is no doubt that I will lend you a sympathetic ear, and lips seal tight from any secret."

"Secrets are not something I consider lightly. One of which preside itself as my biggest concern." Pyrrha said. "Tell me from your experience, if your duty ask everything of you to the point of losing oneself, even if meant that the world could be potentially be better in safety. Would you go through with it?"

Penny frowned. "That...that is a horrible thought. At the very least, I would feel devastated. Such a conflicting decision."

"That is where I am right now." Pyrrha said, frustrated and a lowly sigh. "Destiny. In west of Mistral where I was raise, it is a very different world than the rest, a darker land where only might is right; Aura is everything. There to seek some sort of honor, I belong to a major following that taught us about destiny as a desired stage in one's life. A destiny unique to everyone, not because it's a path given to them, but because they make them themselves. I made my destiny to help protect the world. But recent revelations had me realize such a destiny would alienate everyone from me if I were to fulfill it. And that destiny is drawing near for my answer to call."

"And this is why you afraid you will lose yourself?" Penny asked, "What is such a thing?"

"I can't explain, even if I wanted to. It's a secret bestowed on me. And yet I am expected to accept it and its responsibilities and consequences. Me and me alone."

Penny looked down, appreciating the urban landscape of Beacon. "I don't know what you're going through. Maybe I do." she said, "Ever since I could remember I've been told I was meant for greater things. My father had always told me that I was just a normal girl, but it wasn't when I started interacting with the outside world that he had me be caution of that I saw myself different from others. That I myself is a secret to the world. Which is why Mr Ironwood saw me perfect as the one to save it. I could think of no objections to his designs; father, tried as he might could not either." Penny frowned while Pyrrha looked astonished. "But I see it as being kept apart from the rest. Leaving me lonely."

Pyrrha cocked her head, "Are you a Maiden?"

Penny smiled cheerfully, changing quickly her gloomy disposition. "Well, I've been called 'fair maiden,' once or twice, by respected military officers. Is that what you mean?"

"No." Pyrrha hid a bitter smile. "No, for a second there I thought I found someone who knew what I going through. Or been through. I'm still alone in this."

"But it's not necessary to be truly alone is it? People are searching for you right now, then you have Jaune, who is most certainly your ultimate confidant seeing as you two are together."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I cannot." she tightened her grip on the rail, a painful frown. "Because the secret will become me if I so choose it. I wouldn't be allowed to see Jaune or anyone else. But if I do choose it, I'll have the opportunity to save the world, at the cost of everything between me and Jaune."

"That is if you choose it." Penny said. "I could only surmise-as much as my own position-how grave yours is, but can't you be a little cheeky and discuss it with him without consent? You still have time to tell him right?"

"I was given until the end of the festival to make my decision. Even then, I'm afraid of even more dangerous consequences if do tell him; Afraid of how Jaune will alter my decision." Pyrrha said. "Secrets, they don't have a habit of keeping people together, rather them apart."

"In my experience, my secret had kept me close to my father, and even Mr Ironwood. Along for their good reason of keeping it from anyone, I feared there would be no one would in this world-one that I had to defend-who would understand it if I was found out." a sunny smile appeared on Penny, "Then Ruby found out, and saw nothing wrong with me. Just a friend. And while my secret had been inadvertently been revealed to her, without the consent of my father and Mr Ironwood, I believe it brought me and Ruby closer."

"I had no idea someone put that much trust in Ruby outside Beacon." Pyrrha said, "I won't query further on your secret, but the fact that I haven't heard of any harbored knowledge, even from her team, must mean your trust was well founded."

"Yup." Penny flimsily grinned, "I mean initially." her face fell a little, Pyrrha looked at her confused. "She did tell her team. While she tried her best to explain her reasons, it was a little harsh of a revelation to have our promise broken, I assent now that she has told me with her apology." her strained grin broke into a loud hiccup.

Penny making such a commotion over herself had Pyrrha instantly convinced of some underlying feelings. Pyrrha stared hard at the freckled girl who took a moment look at Beacon with disgruntled face.

"Penny," she caught her attention, Penny was perturb by Pyrrha's stare. "If I am not overstepping my boundary, are you resentful that Ruby broke her promise?"

"No." Penny's awkward countenance was broken up by a hiccup. The occurring bout finally annoyed Penny, her face radiated red as she shouted. "I mean yes, I am resentful at Ruby, thank you very much! I'm not mad at her reasons, but an apology won't fix anything in a day! My trust in her is broken, and she needs to know it won't be mended on its own, and I wish could have told her that instead of sulking."

"You could tell her now." Pyrrha placed her hand on the huffing Penny. "If your friendship is resilient, you'll tell how upset you are. If it's strong it can be tested against."

Penny expelled once last huff, showing a mix of sadness and diminishing anger. "I fear a possible argument. I don't want my last day at Vale to be a bad one. Besides. The secret isn't my own to keep, in a way it's my family's. I feel like I'd betrayed them."

"Now you know how I feel about disclosing it with Jaune. It would betraying the expectations of those who gave me this opportunity."

"Is it worth the betrayal if it brings closure?" Penny said, "I can only rely on Ruby's word. On the other side of the coin, ending my friendship with Ruby would bring closure to that matter, but..."

"Closure?" Pyrrha contemplated on that word before shaking her head. "I don't know your full circumstances, but find it in your heart to allow Ruby to make amends."

"I can only try." Penny said reluctantly. "Regardless. I don't want to go back to that cold, lonely world back in Atlas. I truly want to stay here, in Beacon, with all the others."

"Stay at Beacon in my place." Pyrrha surprised herself on how easily she offered, Penny was just as shock on her being so earnest. Pyrrha continued: "A vacant spot needs to be filled, and from what I seen, your strong enough to make a difference; plus, you'll be allowed to stay with Ruby and friends. Not to mention. With you on board, team JNPR won't have to change its name." her chuckle went at odds with the serious air.

Concerned, Penny took a closer look at Pyrrha to see only an enlightened smile. "Does that mean you made a decision, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha said, "Do me two favors, please, Penny. I want you to enjoy the festival. And my second request: Tell the others-except Jaune-that you had found me, and are to stop looking for me. That it is alright now, that trust me on what I will do."

Penny didn't know how to rationalize this, she only assent to a feeling of solidarity.

"Roger that." she saluted. "Both of us are holders of each others' secret that we have a secret. I believe that makes us good friends." she extended her fist. Penny caught, and answered Pyrrha's silent confusion. "I observed Weiss showing this as a sign of friendship, by lightly tapping each others' fist."

Pyrrha obligate; she noted the fair girl's unusual solid knuckles. She smiled. "You're an unexpected source of comfort, Penny. Thank you."

"You and I are destined to save the world and meet up at the tournament finals. I hope to see you then, Pyrrha. It would be an honor." Penny turned and ran over to the edge. "Until we meet again!" she jumped and disappeared in between the buildings.

Pyrrha stood fixated at the edge in which Penny made her unexpected debut, and exit. Part of her wonder seriously if the strange girl was a call of the archaic destiny. The chance meeting did help find an answer, however painful it was, Pyrrha felt this call would make her part of the greater good, part of everyone.

The night was young, and the agents of her's were surely looking for her still. She would have to surrender herself to them at least for one more day. Heavy sadness settled, a force sigh drew it out, then she tried to imagine herself in a happier spot. She had one last thing she felt must be done for her own sake.

Taking a gander at the moon lit sky, the Beacon tower glowing behind her as she placed her Scroll on the solid rail, and let it record. Pyrrha let herself smile, it came naturally, even more so when she struggled to position herself in the right frame for the video camera, the whole act was clumsy, and so human. Pyrrha giggled. This is exactly what she like to see herself, for others to see her as, and for Jaune to love her as.

Pyrrha coughed, and stared professionally into the camera. "In accordance with our prior agreement, I believe as much as you do that this will be the last of our instruction series. I like to say, 'congratulations.' That I am proud of you. Even if we never find out your Semblance, I accept and respect your current path. You are in your way to become one of the great ones. So, this video, I think should be titled: 'The great ones practice the basics.',"

She bared her familiar instructor stance.

_"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up…"_

* * *

The amphitheater was undoubtedly devoid of any fighter who wasn't participating in or watching the current matches on the last hours of the day. An eerie silence was met as the Faunus girls entered the vacant building, both carried additional silence from the trip back from great mess hall, after a friendly nod they broke the tension from the serious search.

Olga twitched her nose. "I am glad that we did not spent too much time at the cafeteria. Unusual, the food smell was something else, stronger."

"I guess it's dinner hour for the staff." Blake said, "I had my theories but an affiliation for an onion, garlic, and hot pepper base diet does explain why they're so much different from the rest of us students." she said dryly mirthful.

"True, and droll. And my nose is starting to drool." Olga sniffed, her hazel eyes narrowed at the bridge of her nose. "Excellent nostrils are a family pride but their a curse on me sometimes. Among other obvious features, it is never a shame." the grey wolf-ears waved independently.

"You carry that pride well." Blake smiled. "I'm glad see a Faunus act liberated in the open without shame, it's refreshing." reaching, feeling her black bow, her smile disappeared. "I wish could do the same, but courage isn't enough."

"Oh, yeah." Olga became noticeably uncomfortable. Avoiding eyesight. "I...I seen the ugly side with some humans. I understand the bow."

"It's more than understanding." Blake moved ahead on her own, however light the steps she made thumped loud in the empty stage. "It's experiencing the reason. And yet you and other Faunus that I met have no problem walking this school; some in spite of hate, I seen it, but still walking tall. It bothers me that I can't, won't, do the same. It feels like an insult for those, like you, who do."

"It is alright in mine book. Truth be told, I have not met another Faunus before joining an academy." Olga said. "Well, at least outside mine village of Liv Violet, a warm hub nestled in the pack ice northern mountains of Atlas, only the nearby traders keep us from being truly isolated."

"Sounds so much like Menagerie in the homey details." Blake said with melancholy fondness.

"Ah." Olga said respectfully. She cautiously walked to her side. "The country belonging to the Faunus since the war. Or, as really was, forced on them."

"Forced into an unforgiving wasteland with a little land of wealth. Though unfortunate events brought the will to turn the infertile land into something else: Home." said Blake. "The strangers that were forced together by hate became friends, family. Although I grew up into as a modest if cramped paradise, learning about its history made it an insult to call it a gift by the Kingdoms. A fuel mindset from my father, he showed me the real horrors on the desert just outside. The people suffered in here, I would wonder if it were any better out there in the Kingdoms and in between, never knew how naive I was."

"I have taken for granted how awful it really is out there for Faunus. Mine village were the lucky spared from the bigger conflict abroad. Only few accounts flew to us about the history of the Faunus war, and to only hear about it, it build my own naivety. My naivety is not maliciously intentional, but I like to share my sympathy to Faunus like you, in Menagerie, who brave the pain that was unknown to me for a long time."

"You don't have to, nor should it ever be ask of you. Your naivety is accepted. You do us proud by standing in the face of adversity."

"It is more like I stumbled into the plight. I did not understand the adversity. That is, until leaving the rural Solitas, that I saw, felt, and understood their dire desperation. Likewise, their descent into violence."

"Violence begets violence." Blake said, "It was a revolution for our rights, and I had my place in the uglier side of it since birth. Olga, prior to coming to a Kingdom, have you dealt with the White Fang?"

"N-no." Olga became apprehensive; hiding something. "Not exactly: the White Fang was uttered a few times in mine village, but the elders ignored it." Olga rubbed her arm, still slightly bruised from the attacks a few weeks ago. "But I now know their methods quite clearly," Olga looked frustrated. "And where they stand."

"I was intimately familiar with them thanks to their birthplace being the same as mine. I want to share about my early life, but to know about my home is to know about the White Fang." Blake said unhappily, "I won't beat around the bush: I was part of the White Fang. My father was the leader at one point, and I naturally followed. When he stepped down I stayed in the front-lines, believing truly in the cause. Back when they were simple protesters, even not long ago I was a part of them, in fact, I would have been part of the current forces had I not left sooner. Sometimes, I think I am not a great example of our kind."

"I don't like that thinking ya having." Olga's thoughtful expression wriggled. "but you're here in Beacon," she said hopeful. "Ya must have thought that ya were doing right back then like so many others, yet, now you're in the most prestigious of places. I say ya be an inspiration to the reform lot, Blake."

"I wouldn't go that far." Blake shyly smiled. "The White Fang was my home, but Beacon is more than just an accomplishment, it's my new home so long as my future stands. It won't erase the errors of my past, or completely ease my misgivings. But maybe, like you said, have others who want to reform be given hope; after all, there is no true evil, just those in the world who fall into the cracks."

"I know what you mean, I mean, the world isn't black or white. But are ya ever unease by the prospects of the past, I don't know, coming back? At least from your insight, like the White Fang?"

"Sometimes. But I'm not in it alone. There is others out there whom I care for very much who are ready to stand. Even when I'm not fighting, those in my side will. Yang told me that once. Having her as my partner was no fluke, I was right to choose her, choose each other; that's what partners are for, to have your back, and have you see things differently."

"Yes. Jane has also led me to open up and see the world differently. See the world bare." Olga said bitterly. Then her outlook became a look of pride. "But we mustn't discard our own talents. I bet living outside the Kingdom has taught you to track down even lost friends. Think of the promise of two with such talents covering the school at the same time."

"I believe it has occurred to me now. After the all, these Faunus eyes we both carry are more than a sense of pride." Blake said. "The night is ours for the advantage. Let's go find Pyrrha."

Out of amphitheater entrance, Olga waved Blake off before leaving in her own search. It wasn't long before Olga found herself in the edge of the campus. The faraway hue of the fairgrounds still made the thin lit school grounds uninviting. Still, the search continued.

Olga turn back around to the shadows of Beacon alone. She wanted to be alone for now. Wrestling with some feelings in the back of her mind, purposely hasten a solo search to clear her mind. The thoughts persisted until in the excitement of being part of a helpful cause did those feelings surface as guilt only know to her.

Heavy thoughts plagued her head, and eyes, walking aimlessly into the courtyard until Olga instinctively avoided a line of people. A moment of fear realized, a pause in breath as she politely step aside to let them through. They were all student dressed, mostly in Atlas or Haven garb, a rare Beacon as well. All Faunus of various features. They were all carrying large covered crates with each others' help. They past by her with only an occasional glance.

Olga was stiff till the last student, a young man around her age in disheveled Atlas uniform, messy bright green hair with the enlarged ears of a monkey Faunus, winked at her in familiarity. She was more disturbed when he lifted the tan cover of the crate; the familiar logo of the weapons manufacturing family, the black dragon of the Briers.

The uniform line disappeared from sight when lone whine of a bullhead made a discreet exit from the air-dock leaving it all but empty. There was one more person walking in the shadows down the courtyard lane. Olga felt incredible fear seeing only a pair of burning amber eyes in the shadowy figure, she took an apprehensive step back, and felt herself back into something solid.

Turning around Olga found she bumped into Jane. There was no reaction from Jane other than a heated gaze at the shadowy figure still coming. She firmly shoved the distraught Olga aside, stepping in front of her in almost protective stance.

"Janey?" Olga watched her go. "What are you~ to do?"

"Go Olga, this is not for you. The search of Pyrrha Nikos was concluded: I ran into Penny and she has told me that she has found Pyrrha, who told everyone to enjoy the festival. Please do so on my behalf."

Olga felt a lump in her throat watching Jane move to meet the approaching figure, now seen in the Haven uniform. The lump impend any protest. Olga turn and left, catching the now clearly seen women smiling at her before laying her sight on Jane, Olga made sad by the intentions behind the devilish smirk before she left.

The scowl on Jane didn't waver. "Cinder…" she uttered.

"Hello to you too." Cinder's smirk grew in twisted satisfaction. "There's been an air of unfortunate events hanging from your friends. A rally followed them as they and you search for someone around Beacon." a metallic briefcase jingled in her fingers. "I hope it wasn't me that you were stressing over."

"Pyrrha Nikos." Jane said plainly. "I suppose you had heard of her."

"Are you being sarcastic, Or coy?" Cinder chuckled darkly. "Of course you see advertising of her everywhere. I only see her for only one importance. Tomorrow, maybe you'll play a part."

"The official placement that you handed, Mercury is heading towards the finals." Jane narrowed her eyes. "Does this mean I have a chance?"

"Perhaps." Cinder said amused. "You showed a fine display during your battle, despite losing. Losing a place in my designs, I sense trepidation in you because of that. You think me disappointed in you? Perish the thought. How could I ever be disappointed in you?" her hand hovered on top the shorter girl, then it patted softly on Jane's black hair. "Why, you're like my very own clone."

Jane growled. "That speaks volumes of what you think of yourself."

Cinder's amused facade became a fiery grimace. "Place everything on one bet is a foolish thought, I hedged for every outcome. Don't think too highly of yourself." Cinder held up the mysterious metal briefcase in front of Jane to take. "Just take this, and tomorrow will be a pleasant surprise for both of us. We'll get what we both want."

* * *

Jaune was standing in the middle of a holding area. The ribbed ceiling felt constrained due in part to its dark color on a wide area, on the other side of the wall of solid bluish light that locked him in was enough of space in the entirely for the rare visitor; the confinement room was only one of two in the stadium. For the half an hour he's been there Jaune had been frustrated, after the light humming ended and the translucent light wall disappeared did Jaune felt remorse and disappointment when he saw Theresa waiting for him.

"I don't know how you did it, but part of me wish you didn't go through the trouble." Jaune refused to step outside the cell.

"I did get in lot of trouble. I did it even though you never asked. You have no idea how much trouble I am in with my mom." Theresa was playful in the face of punishment. "She thinks I was the one in holding, she was so angry that even the security officers couldn't convince her that she was mistaken. So here we are in due to an irate councilwoman."

Jaune exhaled sharply. "I'm not worth the trouble. I don't want to leave even if they asked."

"Don't you want to see Pyrrha? We're all looking for her." Theresa tried to appeal past his gloom facade.

"I don't really want you or the rest to be going on a search, but it's not my place to stop you from finding Pyrrha." Jaune took a few steps and stood next to her. "I just don't want it done for my sake; even if I want to see Pyrrha."

Theresa became saddened. "Jaune I don't want to see you this way, you're like a brother to me, so hurts to see you this way."

"Sorry. For making you and everyone worry." Jaune apologize in low spirits. "I know what to do, but-"

"Then do it." Theresa said.

"I'm just too scared to know what to ask. I just don't-"

"Don't over think it, Jaune." Theresa smiled. "If you know what to do from the bottom of your heart, if it's the truth then it can't be wrong, can't it?"

Jaune felt a sense of deja-vu. "I guess even a farmer boy like me and a celebrity champion like her, the truth is what stands." he summon the will to accept the outcome. "Whatever happens, whatever is said, what the feelings are in the end, it's the bare truth." Jaune drew a quick and short breath. "I had enough time to think about this. Pyrrha will just have to listen to what I have to say, what she thinks about it's up to her."

"Both of us should look for her with the others now." said Theresa.

Jaune waved her off. "No. I mean, you should tell the others to stop searching for her; if Pyrrha found out that you guys spent the whole day uncovering every rock for her it only will stress her out. I be the one who will find her."

Theresa thought deeply, and asked. "Are you sure?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, go have fun." he headed to the sleek metal door which automatically opened. He turned his head and softly smiled. "Thanks Theresa. For the others too, I think me and Pyrrha included are lucky to have friends that care."

He left the door.

The day grew later past the evening and into nightfall. Shuttle services from the Amity Colosseum and Beacon had return to normal from the stress of high traffic. Jaune had wandered the school grounds and just ambled from fair grounds in the Beacon outskirts, not from enjoyment, still hoping into catching a glimpse of Pyrrha wandering around too.

Jaune found himself outside the CCT after mindlessly walking in what seem to be circles. He pulled out his Scroll, finding an opportunity in the lack people making a commotion to make a call; the few around him weren't notice by him, or they notice him. Descending some flat stairs on the outside grounds of the tower, a button press to a picture of Pyrrha on his phone, and a call went out.

A ringing from responded to the right side of him on the other side of the rail dividing the stairs. Small group of students ascended the flat steps to reveal a shock Pyrrha who was concealed.

Jaune's face changed rapidly trying to keep his many emotions together. He turn to only his relieved happiness. "Pyrrha!" he said excitable.

But the redhead girl more than anything, frightened. "Jaune…"

"I know this isn't a good place to talk but I-"

"No Jaune. Don't speak, I have something to say.

"Wait Pyrrha let me say first."

"Stop." Pyrrha shouted. "Don't make this harder for me. Please, stop." she said in quite voice.

Pyrrha? Hey, What's g-going on?"

"Because of circumstances beyond me that has been delegated to me with responsibilities too awfully important to stay, I be leaving Beacon permanently after the festival." Pyrrha kept strong despite feeling the tears coming. "And...I...I would like us to separate."

"Pyrrha...No."

"Jaune, I think it's best if we shed the heartache now, and let us break up our relationship."

* * *

****Author's final Note: The trouble of the Maidens is too much for Jaune's and Pyrrha's relationship to bear, it seems.  
****

****And it looks like Jane knows the like of Cinder too. ****

****Read and Review if you please.****


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two: Deus Ex Machina

****Author's Note: One of the many chapters I've been waiting a couple of years to write. This will be the last chapter of the current story Arc (********Tournament story arc) which is also the penultimate Arc before the last story Arc.  
****

****I wrote this scenario back when volume 2 ended, so it's a long time coming. That means things will go positively different from the canon Volume 3. Still sad stuff though in this long chapter. ****

****Anyway, hope you'll enjoy. ****

* * *

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Deus Ex Machina**

**One year ago**

_It was a misty morning for the Brier manor._

_The emotions that filled the room were ___still _awkward for both girls; a couple of days have already past and they have yet to speak to each other. Even so, they were curious about one other. As the minor lady of the house, Luvia Brier told herself that there was no choice but to make an attempt at a hollow friendship. Her parents had been strict on that matter. That being said, on a personal level she was curious about the other girl._

_The other girl, Theresa Monarch, had childlike eyes with bright pink irises, and was dress in, for the lack of a better word, "funny" attire. Theresa blinked several times and squirming slightly under Luvia's vacant gaze that burned into her._

_Reaching to a conclusion that she couldn't get an answer by gaze alone, Luvia reached into her dress pocket to pull out a laminated card that was given to her a week earlier and was told to absorb the light information from it. As she was studying the card for what seem to be the tenth time a soft voice broke her attention._

_"Uhm, what is that?" Theresa asked._

_Luvia bit her lip; a habit she developed over the past week. She quickly pocketed it without breaking eye contact. "Nothing." she hastily said._

_"Oh," Theresa put her head down._

_The awkward air resumed. Silence only lasted twenty minutes before the first droplets of light rain began to hit the large window of the spacious entertaining room. Theresa slightly flinched, forcing her head down as she still felt the burning gaze of the green-eye girl._

_'Am I really going to live here?' the rural girl thought._

_Up until now: Theresa has lived from rural villages, to towns in Mantel, to small cities in the exterior of the Kingdom. Being on a grandiose house like this in the middle of Atlas felt so alien. But the feeling of perpetual loneliness and fear have stayed the same; it has never gone for the past twelve years since the destruction of Via._

_"Why do you dress like that?" Luvia suddenly asked._

_Theresa squirmed, she didn't expect a sudden question to be addressed to her. With a sharpened tone too. Slowly her eyes shifted up, along with a series of blinks until they met Luvia. Looking visibly frustrated, the girl reclined into the large plush sofa. Theresa was on the identical sofa across, she didn't answer and sank into the plush white._

_Luvia crossed her arms and huffed before speaking again, "I ask once more: Why do you dress like that?"_

_"Umm, wha-?"_

_Her finger pointed at Theresa, moving up and down, "The cape, the chest plate, you're practically gleaming in armor. Are you trying to state something? Be some kind of hero?"_

_The smaller girl was trying to state something. Something that she lost long ago she's been working to regain. "I want to become stronger." Theresa said with a shaking voice. "Become stronger, become a Huntress!" this time she said firm and loud._

_Luvia for her part was taken aback. She didn't expect the shy girl to speak like that. She would admit that for the couple of days since they met, Luvia has been nothing but cold to her, deliberately being passive aggressive towards her. Venting the anger that stemmed from her parents. Sensing she angered the other girl, aimed to apologize, but impeding Luvia a series of knocks rattled the doors._

_Theresa payed no mind; glad that she wasn't in Luvia's attention for the moment. The green-eye girl open the doors only slightly, the person whom she was talking to was hidden from view. As Luvia talked, Theresa's anxiety drew her to the windows, past the misty glass she saw something in the distance coming over._

_Curiosity wanting to get a better view, she got up and went over to see. She peered past the mist and over to the forest past the flat green field behind the manor. Just emerging from the dark of the trees, a hooded figure drench in rain stood there, seeming watching her back._

_The girl's eyes widen. The hooded figure's face was slightly obscured until the breaking of the overcast sky and the sunlight shining revealed identifiable features of the face._

_"Penelope?" Theresa uttered._

* * *

Theresa awoke only to be blinded by the morning sunlight. A quick glimpse to recover eyesight had her see herself sprawled across her bed, still dressed in the weightily combat uniform of hers. Trying to think back from how she got here,Theresa felt afflicted by a fugue state. Then memories started flooding in of yesterday; not a very fun day as she hoped. After Jaune had left with his renewed resolved, she felt incredibly tired. Not wanting to forget getting across Jaune's word of his plan with Pyrrha to the others, she texted a last message to Luvia before heading to the dorm. Theresa waited for her team to answer into the late hours but eventually the comfort of the bed took her.

A soft groan settled as Theresa desired another wink of sleep, but softer voices kept her mind awake. Theresa squinted past the sunlight to find her team by the window, huddling around in the light. The voices of theirs were hush, they were in the unusual act of holding hands in comfort, Jane in the middle while Olga the left of her and Luvia on the right.

_"Good luck."_

_"I...I am sorry about this day."_

_"Theresa? Hope she...may she forgive us if...one day."_

In the groggy senses everything felt distorted and dream-like, Theresa wanting to find out what everyone was talking about, brought herself upright where her sudden pandiculation startled the three to her attention.

"Oh, Theresa!" Olga was the first to speak. She was acting the most nervous out all of them. "Ya finally awake?"

Theresa rubbed her eyes, still feeling lethargic effects of a troubled sleep. "Um, yeah? I guess." she yawned, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Theresa." Luvia stood in front of her, behaving just as careful as Olga. "We've been waiting for you to wake up for some time this morning."

"I-I been all night for you guys." Theresa got out of bed, yawning. "Where were you anyway?"

Luvia mumbled, Olga in the back look aside, it piqued Theresa's curiosity, Jane was vacant of facial expression under the sunlight, then she came alive towards Theresa.

"We had arrive later than usual. After we had received your text about Jaune, I encountered Penny who told me Pyrrha had been found. I imagine by that point you fell for a spell." Jane after explaining so candidly suddenly was anxious. "Today is the last day of the tournament." she said almost emotionless.

Theresa smiled, oblivious of the quirks. "So we're heading there right now, right? Supporting our friends."

"Actually." Luvia stepped forward, she did not meet Theresa's eyes, which Theresa picked up. "I'm participating in the tournament in an emergency draw."

"What?" Theresa gasped.

Jane took it herself to explain, "The emergency draw of candidates outside the rounds is attributed to the lack of...healthy candidates lately. As such, the emergency draw has chosen some previous teams from the first rounds. Team JOLT was chosen. We went and elected Luvia for the finals."

Theresa blanked out. "That's a lot...huh?"

"It is confusing, I agree." Olga spoke up from her quietness. "First of its kind, so I heard. They needed an answer right away. Ya were in pleasant dreams so Janey needed to make the decision without your input."

"I see." Theresa was befuddled by the morning she woke up to. She turn to look at her partner nervous, and avoiding eyesight. "Luvia? You're fighting?"

Luvia showed some terror, slowly meeting Theresa's eyesight by force. Her struggle to explain had her do a timid stationery dance. "I am not the strongest fighter, or the most skillful, but…"

"Go get them, Luvia, make us proud by giving it all you got." Theresa encouraged her, something Luvia didn't expected from the dumbstruck expression she was left with.

"Y-yeah." Luvia suddenly became a bashful mess, she then presented herself in a more dignified manner. "I graciously accept your support, Theresa."

Theresa giggled and apologized for doing so, leaving her partner both confused and oddly at ease. Time had proven their relationship strain and distant initially, for Theresa, even after going through their trials and amends that brought them to a closer friendship, Luvia's quirky charm and human fault always brought a smile to her.

Satisfied with answers, Theresa noticed the horror of sleeping in a day with the same clothes a without washing. She cited this, and left to the bathroom to shower in time for the tournament.

Luvia hid stress behind a silly grin. As soon the bathroom door close, Jane went to her bed and dug underneath the space pull out a metal briefcase. She headed towards Luvia, her grin gone away to stark fear of what's to come.

"My condolences, Luvia." Jane motion her arm up horizontally straight, the metal briefcase dangled in her hand. "It is in there, you already know what you will find and what act to carry out. You have a role today, I already spared no explanation on what you will do, one important target at the finals that they want."

"She has a name, Jane." Luvia's glare fell to a crushing frown. "Why did they have designs that impact team JNPR? They don't deserve it."

"None of us deserve it. But here we are." Olga was visibly frustrated. "This the day we all been dreading for."

* * *

Jaune sat on his bed, a walking shadow pass over his saddened vacant face. Nora was pacing in front of him while Ren had his back to the door having a studious look.

"Wait, I got it!" Nora suddenly stopped and shouted. "Pyrrha was abducted by an alien race looking for warriors to aid in their alien war, and an alien disguise as her broke things off with you as her to hide the truth!"

Jaune wasn't fazed; only silence settled in. Ren turn his head to Nora. He knew was only a matter of time before she spoke a novel of explanations. "Nora…" he caution her.

"Nah. Too obvious." tapped her chin in a thinking fashion. "Yet so cryptic that only the members of these very team would get it. And who would make such an obvious yet cryptic story apparent: Pyrrha! She's in trouble and that was a story just to hide real truth that-"

"The tournament finals are coming up." Jaune suddenly stood up, brushing Nora away as he headed to the door, Ren stepped aside. "We're due to see them. Ren, Nora, let's get going." he stepped inside the hall. "And Nora, please shut up."

He left the room. Leaving Nora confused and hurt, Ren with his subtle worried face shook his head. He went to console Nora when she whimpered.

Nora shook her head, frowning. "I-I just don't do good with stress, Ren."

"I know." Ren said coyly. "Just be strong, not foolish, for your sake. Both Jaune and Pyrrha need us."

* * *

At the eve at the finals, fire blasted against flames back in Beacon. A match was set on top of the building wing near the teacher residence. Yang slid across the floor on her knees, the previous attack from Oobleck's fire lance was heavy hitting, but gave her enough power to stand up for another round. While she had her own match in front millions, Yang was eager to have a practice match with a mentor.

The two silently read each others' movements, they encircled each other inside the oval arena bordered by stone brick arches, on a upper level balcony fixed at the main building the rest of team RWBY watched. Oobleck made a twitchy swipe that Yang vaulted over, a hay-maker from behind had the lanky Huntsmen jump back. Explosions followed, bathing the spectators in the orange fiery light.

Ruby cheered obliviously over the quietness of Weiss and Blake. Hearing her own voice be singled out by the backdrop of the battle, Ruby turn to them.

"Guys! Why aren't you more excited?!" Ruby fervently shouted.

"Hmm?" Weiss bobbed her head towards Ruby, a weary expression. "Umm, sorry. Been a long night seeing Winter off. Right now I lost my head in the clouds."

"Yeah." Ruby looked around, returning to Weiss with sheepish face. "We are pretty high up over here, huh?"

Weiss was left slackjaw. "That is not what…" a defeated sigh squeezed out of a pinch nose, Weiss turn to Blake next to her. "say what about you, Blake? You look a little lost yourself."

Blake perched her arm and head on the balcony railing, looked up. "It's not anything really." she said uneasy. "It's more of a bad feeling. We know they're out there, those we've yet to encounter I mean, today would seem an obvious event for them to make themselves known to everyone in the world watching."

"With Atlas around?" Ruby chimed in.

Weiss showed some unwarranted disapproval at Ruby who was confused by it. Weiss turned away to the battle. "Well, at least we could trust Ironwood." she said doubtful.

Back to the battle between student and teacher a standstill occurred by their tiredness.

"Come on, Doc! Is that all you got?" Yang huffed.

"No, actually, I could do this all day, yesterday, and tomorrow!" however he wanted to show his seniority, Oobleck was very much lying through his grin. "But your match is coming and I expect my student to be scheduled ready. No doubt, no matter how young and prime you are right now, you have to have a warrior's rest. You don't know what you might encounter at the stage of the world."

Yang glanced at the coliseum in fixed in the sky, she shrugged. "The start of the matches is not until an hour from now. That plenty of time for me to rest."

"I'm not talking about that." Oobleck pushed his glasses back, hiding solemn eyes. "A lot of people are proud that you came this far over this past few months, none should be more prouder than you, after the massive obstacles you settled with. I have to be impersonal about being critical, but I don't want see you relapse into the brute you were last time."

"I won't." Yang said. "You'll have my word. My mind is calm, but I can bring myself down after fighting. Learned it from someone close."

"Raven. Or whatever she liked to call herself; back when she was a student." Oobleck seemed to deflect a topic.

"You look worried about something else, Doctor Oobleck. What's up?"

"Although I'm a man of logic I feel an air of doom transpiring beyond our control. I advise you to be ready for anything."

"What have you heard?" Yang asked.

"I'm no fool to the events of the better half of the year. But not to the extent as I believe the Headmaster does. I believe perhaps you know more than me. All I have to offer is same message Ozpin had so cryptically warn to Professor Port and myself today: 'Be ready for anything.'."

* * *

Yang had entered the tournament finals with that warning in mind. A select few entered the arena to be admired at by the world, the familiar faces of Luvia, Pyrrha, and Penny walked past her in time for the start of her own match. Yang couldn't help but see the trouble in their eyes; it left Yang unsure. Confidence in fighting the only other face she had come to known in Mercury was the only event Yang felt ready for.

"And the winner is Yang Xiao-Long!" Professor Port announced to the world.

Confidence that brought her the victory she was facing. The first fight of hers was exceptionally close. Yang went in ready to go against anything, but she still gauged his level as the off-putting friend of Emerald who willing conceded a training match against Pyrrha a few months ago. Yang still gave credit where credit is due, however.

"You a good fighter, Mercury." she gave thumbs up. "Hit me up next time when you want to battle again." Yang took a moment to clear her head with a long inward breath, she began to leave the seemingly tired opponent of hers.

_"I'm not waiting for next time blonde!"_

A loud internal chime vibrated inside her head. Yang turned around to see Mercury begin to charging and leaping to kick her head. She was shocked to see this sudden attack. Her mind raced to make the move to defend herself, her body however stayed steady like nothing was coming. Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her them she found Mercury still lurching, haven't not move at all.

The cheering filled the void that the weird chime purged, Yang swore that it felt real, and that she even heard him say a threat, but he looked just as perplex as she was. Yang wrote it as nothing more than the excitement getting to her, but was still ready for anything. Almost anything.

Mercury wiped his arm across his brow, a sickening smile appeared after it, he slowly stood up calmly and straight. All the while he was fixated towards someone among the spectators.

"You okay, Mercury?" Yang asked.

"I don't know how you did it, blonde." Mercury expressed a low, sinister chuckle. "Maybe it was Emerald failing." he took a step forward, this time Yang's body moved on its own and stepped back. "Doesn't matter. I'll improvise!"

No imagination this time. Mercury ran up to her, swinging his leg straight to Yang's head. Naturally shock, Yang still evade the attack, the air left disturbed by the swing of the leg made a painful aftershock of pressure on her face.

Yang stepped back, "What are you doing, Mercury?!" her question echo across the appalled people watching all around.

Mercury did nothing more than chuckle and continue the assault. He fired the several Dust rounds from his weaponized boots, Yang back-flip every explosive shot, so he went in personal. Mercury subjugated her with a barrage of kicks that thrust into her with sharp, lethal force. Yang use every reserve of energy to dodge, it kept her from even trying to talk sense into him.

All Yang could do was evade. His Aura was already pass zero despite his current fighting ability, any counter would mean she would have to seriously maim him, or take his life. Survival was on her mind, and all she could do was hope that it didn't have to come to that.

Mercury managed to close in past her defense, he lifted his leg up high and waited to cut down over Yang. There was no more choice now; Yang had to go for the attack. She pulled her fist back, then threw the punch towards Mercury's leg.

Something humanoid suddenly moved in between them.

Yang saw her fist clutched by the same person that was holding off Mercury's leg. She recognize the person as one of the female Atlasian guards that served so much trouble yesterday. The Atlas guard let go of her fist, then preceded to gently lower Mercury's leg which followed by a slow drawn punch across his face that still made him fall hard into the floor.

Yang was dazed as Atlasian Knights rush past her with guns drawn, the Atlas guard hovered over the down offender. The Atlas guard brought Mercury up and restrain him, she and the armed entourage started to escort him off the arena. Mercury looked back behind his bruised face at Yang, smirking at her confusion.

At the announcer booth, both Oobleck and Port tried through the assault to quell the situation, but words had failed them. Ironwood made a sudden entrance, made his way past the men to grab the microphone between them.

Ironwood address the world: "To the folks around the world watching, this is not how _real_ Huntsmen act. This is a lone coward among the participants, and I assure you this rogue will be punish. Yang Xiao-Long remains the winner. "

* * *

"Unexpected." Cinder watched the broadcast before it was cut off to a technical difficulties screen. She lowered her Scroll to see Amity Colosseum with definite excitement around it. "But dear Mercury is resourceful as always."

Cinder was on top of a dorm building, commanding from the rooftop her part of the plan and her subordinates' roles in it. She had been alone since late morning, dressing inconspicuously in her battle uniform, despite the cool demeanor Cinder showed some nervousness.

The door from the rooftop access opened behind her, Cinder tensed up and turned around slowly. A lone female gazelle Faunus dressed in Haven uniform hastily approach, stopping and standing straight.

She had a stern face. "Ma'am! Everyone is already in their place; here at Beacon and at Amity. Adam has told us to be ready when you specifically command it."

"Everything goes as plan starting in ten minutes. Prepare your weapons from their hidden locations, and standby for the end of Pyrrha Nikos' second round." Cinder said devilishly. "The dreadful climax of that particular battle will be your signal. Vale will be another battle ground; running parallel if temporary. You should already know what to do when you encounter resistance from Atlas if you value your lives."

"Right, Ma'am." the White Fang member was shifty eye, clearly troubled. "I also have urgent information on the Headmaster of Beacon. He contacted me with a message."

"What?!" Cinder approach the sacred Faunus, she seared her glare into the poor girl. "You didn't think to warn me, you little worm? Did you sell this operation out? I seal your faith."

"No! No! H-he just contacted me out of the blue. He said: 'Think of Penelope.'," her begging hands and the name stopped Cinder and her threatening fire on her palm. "Please ma'am. Don't burn me like the others!"

"What else did Ozpin tell you? About Penelope." Cinder's eyes glowed, whistling flames surrounded the Faunus girl. "Spit it out!" Cinder threaten.

The White Fang member continued through her sobbing, "He said: Myself and Victor will be waiting. In the CCT elevator, address your name into the intercom and you will be allowed passage. I, Ozpin, with Victor, will waiting for you and you alone."

Cinder stepped back, extinguishing her flames. She silently contemplated. "Y-you already know what to do. Relay the command and do it post-haste; you forget what Ozpin has told you, or prepare to die if you even think of uttering even a single letter."

The White Fang member nodded and fled the rooftop exit. Cinder dropped her fierce demeanor, she back into the guardrail and prop herself against it, exhausted.

"So you haven't forgotten me, Ozpin?" Cinder brought up her Scroll again. "What information on me and my motives that you manage to salvage is useless. I'm just one of many today; it is as She said: 'You will not find victory in your designs.'." she activated a program that allowed her to choose the next contestants, there she chose the two: Pyrrha vs Luvia. Then she went for Pyrrha's next opponent for the battle after that, but pause her finger. "it doesn't matter; you will not see this one coming, and neither will I." she set a random opponent. "I will leave this one up to Destiny."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out, Yang?" Ruby said worryingly. "Like talk it out or something?"

"No." Yang was stiff in her seat, watching the arena be reset. "Just shock, y'know? It happen just ten minutes ago, but it still feels like a blurry nightmare. I don't have a clue on what happened."

"Did the two of you have a prior argument? Mercury showed some ferociousness there, like he intended to hurt you at the expense of his own health, he didn't care about committing a crime in front of the world." Blake said.

"I'm sorry to say, with that other teammate of theirs I don't think too highly of Cinder's team right now." Weiss said. "Then again, it might be that Cinder and Emerald might not know of their nefarious actions."

"Let's just...talk about this later. Watch the fights, and I'll wait for the next battle that I'm called up for." Yang said.

The announcer speaker whistled from feedback, Professor Port was heard coughing. "If I could get attention back everyone. Despite the unfortunate outcome of the last battle we will commence with the randomization to pick out the next, more honorable, fighters that will battle."

Most eyes stayed glued to the giant screen passing the few contestants, Jaune stay quiet in his seat with his wistful look at his feet. He barely reacted to the tragedy of Yang's earlier battle. The signal of a chosen candidate sounded, he looked up before Oobleck announced it, a dull surprise as he saw Pyrrha's likeness.

Then came the next candidate, Jaune turned his head down the row to see Luvia turning her back, already leaving for the arena.

* * *

After her name was announced a sense of dread and nervousness compounded in Pyrrha. It was loud and clear in the hallway to the arena that she had never left; Pyrrha has been hounded by her media agents with ever increasing scrutiny. The media swarm around her with shallow congratulations and she gave them lukewarm basic answers to their generic questions of how she feels. Horrifying thought occurred when she would miss this; when this will have been her only horrible experience. Pyrrha made it to the arena in a trance like state. The octangle platform raised to the stage lights, the floor softly settling brought her eyes to her opponent across from her. Luvia gave an uneasy stare, her fingers digging into the folds of her satchel before leaving the bag alone.

Oobleck started counting down, Pyrrha moved into her fighting stance, Luvia nodded carefully and did not make a stance of any kind.

"Start!" Oobleck's shout echoed.

Pyrrha had not wasted any time closing the distance between her and Luvia. She entered the fray with as much ferociousness as before; a sudden leap had Pyrrha coming down spear first into Luvia who retreated backwards by the explosive back-draft of her rocket aim at her own feet, Pyrrha landed and threw her spear past Luvia, then using her Magnetic Semblance pulled herself to the spears' grasp and use the momentum to kick down Luvia back to the ground.

After nasty fall and tumble Luvia slowly got up to her feet. Pyrrha was standing in her ready stance, observing her for the next move. Luvia lurched over and twisted to hide her action, then she pivoted and toss a Dust grenade, the silver green banded canister exploded close to Pyrrha; the green wall of flames blocked her view of Luvia.

Pyrrha held her shield and spear shoulder level to gain sight and defense. An explosion erupted behind the bend of green fire and Luvia penetrated through it, she came in spinning her sharp heels at Pyrrha who blocked it off with her shield and followed with a thrust of her spear, Luvia had evade the blows by using the concussive blast of her rocket launcher to maneuver at will. Using more of these blasts she encircled Pyrrha with a bladed storm of her kicking barrage, Pyrrha spun in circles, blocking each kick that bounce off her shield. Pyrrha saw the technique gradually weaken and rammed her shield against Luvia, battering her and sending her crashing into the floor.

Stumbling to her feet Luvia had shown this was far from over. Pyrrha had trust in the gauge of her own level, a little bit of arrogance and a bit of anxiety had her expecting this fight to be through with, but her prowess was strangled by her mind being plagued by the Destiny once the tournament comes to an end; winner or not. At the very least since yesterday, she was able to reclaim the inner serenity to move forward.

The level head came into play as Luvia began launching rockets at her. Rather than avoid or destroy the small propelled projectiles Pyrrha used them to head straight for disabling the source; seeing a pattern she hopped onto the stream of rockets like stepping stones, catching Luvia off guard Pyrrha made her way closer and jumped and dove her spear into the rocket-launcher, knocking it off Luvia's hands.

The move put Luvia into a corner and desperate defense; she was entirely outmatched even before the finals, it was by Pyrrha's own will that she was barely hanging on. Low Aura and low stamina, Luvia put the fight closer by pulling out her short-range shotgun and sprinted to close the gap. Luvia opened with a high kick that Pyrrha was already deflecting with her sword, a hot shotgun blast buckled her shield as Luvia tried to make an opening; no matter what move Luvia made, all the attacks failed ever so slightly to make their mark on Pyrrha. A realization about Pyrrha's Semblance hit Luvia about why they failed.

Grabbing a grenade from her satchel she let it drop after retreating, Pyrrha saw it and made a move to retreat but not before subtly using her Semblance to push it back, the bomb glowed purple as Luvia used her Semblance to make any movement stagnant. Where retreat was more viable they made a grudge match to push the grenade to each others' side. A futile effort for both as the grenade finally exploded sending a massive shockwave along with green fire raining.

Pyrrha crouch and hid behind her shield a split second before the explosion lashed at her. Once everything settled she peeked at the other side to see Luvia on her knees, head covering chest, then standing up in an act bewilderment rather than defiance in the light of still not crossing the Aura threshold. She didn't move apart from standing, and neither did Pyrrha.

There was only a handful of fighters left even from the emergency draw, each win draws closer to the tournament being over, then Pyrrha would have to give her answer to Ozpin. She wanted time to stop before she would undeniably win this fight. She was ready to face being a Maiden, but scared. The bridges were already burn, but the painful connection to Jaune was still present.

Luvia collapsed soon after, but still her Aura wouldn't drop. After everything since the start of this festival Pyrrha never imagined an connection with this girl then in this battlefield. Weak but still struggling to her feet. Pyrrha knew of Luvia and her status from what knowledge could be offered, but was surprised by the more intimate person that she is; Pyrrha remembered she had asked Jaune about how he settled his feeling during their date, Jaune revealed he had encouragement, and Pyrrha was surprised to hear there was an invisible romantic rival that she was competing against.

Pyrrha prepared as Luvia started to walk in an increasing gait, holding something concealed in her hand. Her being weak was plainly evident, but Pyrrha had found respect (and envy) of her being so normal. With good people around Jaune like her, Pyrrha felt elated about the prospect of Jaune moving forward without her.

Luvia increase her speed, her expression was a painful valiant one. Pyrrha was ready for anything until Luvia stumbled and clumsily tossed underhand a grey canister, it fell near Pyrrha's feet and it hiss dark grey smoke that quickly envelope them both in a thick cloud. Pyrrha coughed as the smoke stung her eyes and throat. She heard movement and guarded herself. Pyrrha heard a sad voice right next to her say: "I'm sorry for this." then she felt a sharp, short lasting pain on her right shoulder, Pyrrha instantly retaliated with a powerful elbow hit and hard against a body. Through the dissipating veil of smoke Pyrrha saw Luvia fly from the hit and off the arena platform, the defeated buzzer went off soon after.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the winner!" Oobleck declared.

The platform under Pyrrha lowered back into its place. Luvia was already limping towards the arena exit hall, her teammates were there meeting her with various expressions of joy and some apathy. Meanwhile, Pyrrha dreaded the meet and greet of the media waiting for her. She timidly approach the waiting reporter and their mic when the next randomization process started to commence, the reporter was just about to ask his question when a loud cry of "What?" from Oobleck echoed the hall. The media peaked behind her in astonishment, Pyrrha turned around and frown in confusion to see her profile and name selected again.

"No." Pyrrha uttered in a soft, scared voice. The media behind her started chattering her up, a great pain on the shoulder where she was last struck made her vision blurry and voices disordered. She let out a painful shout. "Leave me!" the red Aura around her body became a visible outline of coursing energy waves that extend outward. Pyrrha was unaware of it. As she ran ahead the red energy flew from behind her and it washed a wave of magnetic properties that short-circuited every equipment; this time by accident.

The students watching from their red seats were just as confused as Pyrrha on why she was chosen again. None more than Jaune; he stood up to anxiously watch Pyrrha run to the arena stage, her steady gaze to the announcement booth trying to catch the attention of the two professors. Both Oobleck and Port from aside told everyone to wait while they deliberated. It was then that the bewilderment was settled: the match would go on as plan. Pyrrha reluctantly conceded to the choice. A tiredness different from physical fatigue ravaged her from inside, a break was all she wanted now but she resign to do her best and soldier through. If only it were that easy.

A slight welcomed surprised came from the introduction of her next opponent chosen to stand opposite. Penny out of nowhere came in a gaily skip to the arena. She stopped, grinned and saluted in her usual way. "Salutations Pyrrha! I just knew we would meet again. But not this soon. Still, I'm combat ready if you are! Good luck!"

Pyrrha nodded uneasily. The countdown began, she pulled her sword and shield, Penny delightfully smiled and took a calm, ready stance, the countdown went down to one. Pyrrha's vision completely blurred to grey. She lurched over, letting out a painful howl that cause concern as her body pulsated red energy, the shield and sword dropped and bounced then hovered off the ground near her feet.

Penny immediately set aside the fight. She approached cautiously when a wave of red energy washed over Penny, causing her to feel weaken and drained. The buzzer went off, Penny glanced at the Aura levels and saw hers' gone; Pyrrha on the other hand, had her Aura level fluctuating wildly from low to high. Another howl from Pyrrha had Penny ignore this and approach her. Not knowing the cause of pain, Penny only asked in a worrying tone what was wrong. Pyrrha howled again, much louder and forlorn as she shouted to the sky, the stage lights above buckled and turn and the floating arena that they stood on wobbled, Pyrrha glowed red as the red Aura expanded from and finally exploded in display of uncontrollable magnetic power. Penny gasped sharply. Pyrrha knelled over and fell unconscious.

"P-please...remove it…" Penny felt the coldness of Pyrrha's sword deep into her chest: the final magnetic pulse had the blade impeded into her in its final throw. She struggle desperately to pull it off before her arms went limp. "Please…" her voice disappeared, she fell on back dead as people still were reeling on what was happening.

Ruby sprung out of her chair. "Penny!" she cried out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune had been smashing his fist against the invisible force-field that surrounded the fighting area. He couldn't bare seeing the bodies still lying with no help, impatience grew in angered frustration as he shouted in the direction of the announcement booth.

Both professors were equally in a panic, they were heard in the background that microphone caught trying to send help and get the broadcast turned off to prevent more panic. But the broadcast remained. Then all of the broadcast screens blanked out to an orange background of a laughing jack-o-lantern.

"Ha ha ha!" the sickening laughter of Torchwick entered the airwaves. "Is this what I have missing these past years; the wanton violence and 'accidental' death? Oh boy! And here I thought it would be apathetic spectacle of self-important guardians showing the world that there are heroes that walk among us. Or over us."

"No." Ironwood shot up from his chair. Shocking shouts of gasp and horror all around him, Ironwood stayed still and glance to see an Atlas student and a Mistral student train a rifle on him; they were both Faunus, and dubbed their allegiance as they put on White Fang masks. Scores of other hidden agents popped up from both the student and general populations, all locking down the areas of the Colosseum. Ironwood silently cursed. He question how they snuck weapons in past security and how were they been able to keep a large operation under everyone's nose. From another glance he saw all the Atlasian knights standing lifeless in their post.

"I wouldn't advice any sudden movements! My cohorts in the White Fang are a little jumpy." a derisive chuckle echoed the dome. "By the way, if it wasn't already plainly evident, the current hostile takeover of your precious Amity Colosseum and months of meticulously planting revolutionaries among you, is none other than Roman Torchwick! And I'm going to start by ripping off the proverbial band-aid and enlighten you idiotic people after this pause."

* * *

An early loss earn team CFVY free reign to spent the last day of the festival anyway they choose. For the team it was talking to family in the CCT, and for Coco it was the teasing it allotted. The team just left the tower lobby entrance.

Coco snickered at Yatsuhashi and Velvet's direction. "So did you gain the parents approval, and permission for little Scarlatina hand in matrimony?"

"I, ugh." the giant blushed.

"It's not like that, Coco!" Velvet was red to the tip of her brown rabbit ears, overbearing on the grinning leader of hers. "We just wanted see mum and dad, and introduced Yatsu. That's all!"

Coco snickered still while Fox shook his head at his partner. "For now." continued into a giggle, brushing past an amber eyed woman walking with purpose being accompanied by another brunet in gothic attire so short Coco nearly collided with her. Coco glance behind her, feeling something familiar about her, then the disturbing horns of the warning claxon erupted then suddenly died.

There was an eerie calm that filled the void. A shout asking desperately for help followed; the team saw Cardin running from an Ursa that gained on him. The Grimm had its sight dead set on Cardin who took an ill fated trip to the floor, he screamed as the monster lunged at him when the burly beast was sent flying by a powerful kick, Velvet relief she was on time. Cardin was helped up to his feet by her; former adversaries made amends. The rest of her team came up to her, feeling the worst to come.

Yells around the school echoed, gunfire mixed around it along with sounds of heavy metal falling hard against the surface. Coco looked up to see a Bullhead flying away, proceeding it was the bizarre sight of another Bullhead that was carrying a train car, then another hovered low with the train car dangling from a series of cables until it was released from its harness. A loud crash made by the train car landing near them. They all watched as something seemed to be alive inside, the doors carrying the worn-out Schnee snowflake symbol burst to an infestation of Beowolves pouring out.

Both Yatsuhashi and Cardin became the frontline as the others called for their weapons via the rocket lockers.

Coco didn't understand the daylight horror transpiring in their own campus; all she knew all the help was needed. She turned and saw the two other students that had previous past her inside the lobby. "Hey! We need back up!" Coco's shout had one turn back. "Get b-" the smaller girl in gothic gear materialized into a pink and brown hair girl smirking at her.

Coco was left breathless by intense fear. "No...Neapolitan." a group of students in masks rushed past Neo aiming their rifles at Coco and the others.

Grimm on one side and White Fang on the other.

* * *

"Hear that?" Torchwick taunted the scared audiences with the distant violence in Beacon. "The sounds of your _so called_ heroes failing on their own footstep. You can only appreciate the audio from where your are. But wait! You don't have to! The world of Remnant, look no further to see your heroes live! Hehehe. And I use _live_ pretty liberally."

Angered tears streamed over Ruby's cheeks. The rest of team RWBY stood idly in a hostage state along with everyone; practically being forced to do nothing but stand and look as their friends dying on the arena made Ruby struggle to impulse into attack. A soft hand on shoulder and emphatic look from Yang had Ruby reconsider the audience members who huddle in fear at the White Fang members marching.

"Take a good look, take it all in." the attention of Torchwick voice swelled over to the arena center. "The mighty Pyrrha Nikos, you've heard of her, right? How could you not have? She's the warrior darling of Beacon that graces every commercial and poster here and around the world. The inspiration of every little boy and girl who wants to continue this proud tradition. Now reduce to this. Being a world weary man I couldn't care less about the tournament but flipping through the channels I never seen such ferocity until I laid my eyes on that redhead. She even took down a poor, innocent fellow combative. If this is what you people watching treat as tradition then maybe I chosen the wrong career path." the laughing angered Jaune below. "Now, I'm not trying to prove a point or my view of society, I could care less. I'm a self liberated man with a job. Just a hired, charismatic mouthpiece of the people you left behind. Now, you are under our shadow, quite literally, actually."

A low rumble rattled the heads of everyone below, and everything was cast under the shadow of the Atlas airship stopping and hovering over the open roof. There was silent gasp and hush screams. Ironwood lost his nerve and felt frighteningly sick to his stomach.

"How, you ask, did I manage to take a flying fortresses from the world's largest military force? Am I that good of a thief? No. It's because Ironwood cares more about keeping Beacon safe than all of you. Personal opinion here; I think it's because of nepotism. Second in his metal heart after all is being the Headmaster of a Huntsmen Academy. Such unchecked power of being both a General and Headmaster, those positions should be divided up instead James Ironwood had the audacity to claim those powers for himself, even in from a position in the council. Perhaps he was even trying to usurp it from Vale's own Ozpin too; not that it would be much better for the man who let me roam unattended in his Kingdom, not even his prize pupil Pyrrha Nikos could stop me from unleashing Grimm into your doorstep. Failures of Headmasters. A flaw that the White Fang exploited again and again." Torchwick said. "With their help I turned Ironwood's command center against you and shut down his little wind-up tin soldiers, we robbed Huntsmen and Huntress of their precious Dust and made them helpless, we brought monsters into your city, into your festivals, into your Academy, you impeded us temporarily but we push on through to this current stage. Why? Because you underestimated us. You relied on your _heroes_ to give you a false sense of security, you've grown lethargic that even an up-and-coming master thief like me could do so much that you didn't even noticed until it was too late. Like the poor Faunus wielding weapons down there; you underestimated them and their pain, now you're paying. We've shown you how weak and pathetic your heroes are. You reliance on them will be your own downfall as you shall join them in an uncertain future."

The Colosseum quaked as the massive ship turn an 180°, the shifting shadows as it maneuvered under the sun frightening all below.

Torchwick spoke again. "Whoo! I don't have tell you all how much firepower this baby has, else I would have been stopped already. Guess they're aren't _that_ stupid. Or they know how invaluable the lost of the CCT would be if I push the big red button before me. Only one General can find out, if he meets me in the deck up here. Don't worry we won't hurt the rest you, like you did to us, the outcasts of society. I just want James Ironwood." he said. "Hey lughead! I know you're down there! You and you alone will be the V.I.P to leave this place to come aboard. If I see anyone other than your personal ship I will fire. Until then, I'll be in touch." the signal cut-off.

Ironwood remained calm among the sea of uncertain and deathly worried faces. In the pit of his stomach it was much of churning as anybody else. He showed a cold glare at the White Fang members approaching him and beckoning orders to follow. Wolf in sheep, betrayal for them to wear student uniforms; how long were they among the regular student body, Ironwood felt more ill and saddened ire as he thought about it. Without word Ironwood followed down the row of actual students, his only thoughts on where was the help he built.

The member escorting him was suddenly pounced on his shoulders, he was lifted upside down and tossed against the invisible force-field wall, knocking him out. Moving light as a feather and landing hard as a rock, a girl in an unknown Atlasian uniform became the center of attention. An uprise spawn all around the stands as more of the uniform defenders appeared and dealt swiftly the White Fang; some even surrendered immediately. All of them extensively use Semblances with precise flare that awed and brought victory. Within a few minutes control was taken back. The White Fang members arrested brought hush sighs and loud cheers and holler among the people. It filled skepticism in Ironwood above all else. Only a small victory as Beacon was still under attack, and his own flagship was taken somehow by a criminal madman, but the tragedy closer to his heart still laid bare on arena.

Looking over the barrier Ironwood could see already others heading to the arena.

Ruby rushed ahead of her team and Jaune's. Passing close to the downed Pyrrha she quickly inspected her; breathing rapidly on her side, alive but dealing in great pain. Ruby moved on to the unbearable vision of Penny laying there eyes wide open, Ruby burst into a cloud of rose petals until she made to Penny. The embedded sword of Pyrrha's was the first to go, after that there wasn't anything else to achieve, Ruby laid on her knees next Penny, a fleeting part of her childishly wished that Penny would be alright and talking by now. Warm tears silently made their way to floor as Ruby closed Penny's eyes, Ruby lifted Penny's limp torso which felt cold and heavier than before, giving an unreciprocated hug as Ruby whimpered.

"It is true." a voice whispered behind Ruby. For a surreal moment it sounded much like Penny's, Ruby turned around to see Jane standing over her with a face that was lost and bleak. "Ruby, would you please lay her still on the floor." Ruby scruble over Jane's request. Jane pleaded, "Please, Ruby."

Ruby gently lowered Penny to floor, putting her hands together across stomach before letting go. Ruby shuffled aside as Jane lowered herself beside her and watched Jane place her hands above Penny's vertical wound on her chest. The thin wound revealed inhuman metal innards past the cloth layer and cut of pallor skin, Ruby froze at the thought of what Jane would find but stayed quiet when Jane seemingly did not react.

"I done this before. I _seen_ it done." Jane's body glowed in its orange Aura, a lump of its rushed underneath Jane's sleeves and rode on her hand which spilled on Penny's wound in viscous movement that entered it. The glowing stop, and nothing had happened. Penny was still cold, and still gone. Jane stood up, her face expressionless as the start. "I can help a little. It is the least I can do."

"What did you do?" Ruby asked, concerned and curious. Wiping dry her tears. "Would it help?"

Jane said nothing and began to walk away as the rest of team RWBY arrived. Continue her silent walk past Jaune caressing Pyrrha, calling out for help as Ren and Nora scramble to find some.

Ironwood saw nothing he can do here. Rather there was a whole crisis that had unleashed itself in the worst light under his watch. The situation needed to be taken care of and controlled, away from Torchwick; he was severely underestimate, that much Ironwood admitted, but that feeling goes both ways. Ironwood turned to leave when a girl called out to him, he saw it was Theresa with Olga and Luvia trailing behind.

"Miss Monarch?" Ironwood addressed her with familiar tone, having met her mother, a fellow councilwoman, many times in meeting. "You're not hurt. You and the rest of the students here should stay with the people. Right now that sick man is my responsibility."

"I want to help, to help prove him wrong." Theresa said. "I think, as a Huntresses, he is all of our responsibility. Even if I'm green this what I've sign for; like my father before me. Please Headmaster Ironwood."

"I admire your tenacity, it reminds of your mother." Ironwood said. "But I'm the only one needed, if anybody else goes then he might live up to his threat, leaving me to go alone even if there is clear trap. That being said, I'm not an idiot with a death wish, and I rather take the risk of taking capable hands with me. Though Huntresses-in-training travel in team as necessary. You are not team leader, will your team follow up to your cause?"

"I…" Theresa turned around to see Olga and Luvia, waiting on her. "I need my team, I can't do it alone." she addressed them. "We have to do this. Will you all join?"

"Like we were not already fighting for the same cause." Olga said firmly.

Theresa had confidence by Olga's inclusion, her own partner hesitation diminished her resolution. Luvia timidly avoid eye contact. Theresa promptly asked, "Luvia?"

Luvia avoided until Olga place her grip on her shoulder, forcing her to meet Theresa."We are...we're right there with you, Theresa." she smiled nervously. "Always have been; even when you don't see it."

Theresa took the encouragement in its face value, her unwitting obliviousness missed the almost nervous breakdown of Luvia as Theresa looked around for Jane. She found her making her way out of the ring when Jane looked up.

"Jane!" Theresa called out. Her leader took no more than a moment to acknowledge a thumbs up; nothing more was needed to be said, Jane already saw the plan of action in Theresa's eyes and was ready to follow through with the rest of her team.

"Very well." Ironwood nodded. "I've no qualms or doubts on your current combat abilities." he gaze at the situation back at the arena, at team RWBY and JNPR, "I seen others like you who had rose to the occasion before. They need us now to step up. Let's go."

They've regrouped and headed out. Ironwood was assured that the situation was under control and secured; the people seem content and relief at the presence of the Atlas guards and in Atlas itself, Ironwood did know who they were and how were they associate with any realm that he foresaw. Ironwood and the team made it to a personal platform space which held his dropship. Over the communications Ironwood made sure that the rest of his fleet did not intervene in face of Torchwick's threat. The girls waited ready in the back as the ship looped towards the sky, the commandeered flagship hovered above Amity with the front-and laser batteries-facing Beacon tower, in the open back hanger the dropship entered.

The dropship was halted by ceiling harnesses latching it in place. Ironwood took an exhausted sigh. The situation in the flagship was unknown, for all he could know, there could have been a resistance still fighting, or a large enemy force surrounding Torchwick, if he even was still there and not a trap laying instead. He brought himself cool face to the Huntresses waiting on him.

"My former ship is now the dragon's den that we need to take back. All of you will have to expect every volatile variable that may come, but I'm confident that you will meet them without failure. You have to."

Theresa stepped up. "What do we do?"

The announcement com of the hanger pronounced a loud feedback followed by a dark chuckle. "Oh Ironwood, you sure took your sweet time. Got nervous being here all alone while your precious students have failed you? Tick-tock come out wherever you are." Torchwick was ultimately ignored.

"You're my backup." Ironwood said to the girls, "Torchwick only wants me. I will go ahead as quickly as I can, all of you will sweep the area behind me of any enemies (if present) until I get to the captain's bridge. Your objections is for free action but not to be reckless; if I fail I want you to fall back and unlock the dropship autopilot back to Amity. " he smiled warmly. "Today I've never been prouder to be in the presence of Huntresses and Huntsmen. Show them what we got, let's go!"

Ironwood left the dropship first, faster than the students into the main corridor of the bay. The corridor was a series of long passages that acceded to the bridge. Short after Theresa led the team towards the main corridor, and just as they made it the door closed off access. The entire hangar shook and the girls struggle to stay upright, across their faces they realize the flagship was moving.

The communications above the door came alive with the voice of Torchwick."He he he. I see a few familiar faces down there. Oops. Probably shouldn't reveal _that_ secret just yet. Ta~Ta!" the broadcast ended as soon as it began.

Theresa turned around. "We need to get in there like it was yesterday! And now!" she turn to Luvia. "Do you have any explosives left, Luvia?"

"That will not do." Jane pass them and pressed her fist against the door. "We are liable to heavily damage the ship or blow it out of the air. I will use physical force." she pulled her fist and smashed it against the door, it only breached a small crater. "It will take some time." she said without a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"No...you're…" Ironwood back himself into the door, his face heavily distraught.

Torchwick propped his chin on his cane and smiled brilliantly at him. "I know I was hired for this but _boy_ do I take personal pleasure in delivering that truth to you, James."

Ironwood composed himself, and look straight at him with a defying stare. "That's General Ironwood to you, creep."

"Yeah?" Torchwick chuckled. "Even when your Kingdom is just a lie? Your title and career is just one too!"

"I still have a duty to my people." Ironwood reached his revolver as Torchwick twirled his cane in anticipation. His complete focus was on the criminal and nothing else. "I will make sure you have your due process in an uncorrupted court!"

Ironwood lunged then was struck by a large fire ball that batted him against the wall. The fire burned his torso of his clothes and expose the cybernetics that made half his body. His unconscious body slumped without a word.

Torchwick was shock at the unexpected conclusion, he turn to find the attacker was an Atlasian guard. "What a turn of events." he kept himself on his toes, unsure where this would go. Then, he heard a seductive chuckle coming from the girl.

The Atlasian guard removed her helmet cover to reveal a freckled black-hair girl. Bright energy swelled around her amber eye and subsided. She devilishly smiled at the accomplishment, and at Torchwick.

"Got a name sweetheart?" Torchwick said, uneasy.

"Titan." she said. The amber iris glowed burning orbs. "But all the same, dear Roman, it is I, Cinder Fall."

"Cinder?!" Torchwick let out a small, afraid gasp. "Should I even ask? After everything you threatened and opened my eyes to, this must be part of the plan." he strolled to her, still afraid underneath his confident smirk. "So, how did I do? I really have to improvise with that goofy script I was given."

"I have many plans for many motives interwoven today." Titan said, the smile unnerved Torchwick. "Thank you for your services today, Roman, they won't be forgotten. And this part won't be scripted; we'll do it live."

"What are you-?" Titan grabbed him by his jacket, the tight grip pulled his skin around his chest under her hand. Torchwick's protest went unheard by the high winds as Titan open the bridge window, and for the first time in a long time his fear came to the large body of water that the airship resided above.

"Act out your part or I will drop you." Titan brought the attention of a glowing Scroll sitting on a console board. Torchwick was unfazed by the idea of falling to his doom that an orange clone of Titan manifesting from the Scroll did nothing for him. "You'll be on camera, so use that dashing face for some good today."

If he were a braver man facing death he would have some choice words, so Torchwick nodded for now. Titan acknowledged her clone to begin filming.

The communications was retaken over to spread another narrative.

Back at Amity Colosseum people all around saw on the screens, the criminal that spread a wave of terror for the past year, they saw him at the mercy of a young girl so out of place that they felt little emotional impact, and only the members of RWBY were left truly shock.

"I-it's her." Yang uttered.

Weiss and Blake stood up, Ruby cradled Penny's body as she saw and awaited the repercussions.

Titan presented herself in calm disposition to the world. "Attention, people of Remnant, we have done what General James Ironwood could not: Kept you safe, without fail." the message echoed across the mummers of the crowds. "Those at Amity has already seen our work, our sworn duty, what we are made for."

Torchwick jittery grinned. "Oh, yeah, pretty much thrown a reach on my calculate planning." a subtle shake had him quite as Titan continued.

"This may come as a shock, may rallied you all to fear but I implore you to judge our work today and rationalize a future hope. We are Project Legacy. Myself and others like me are, in fact, synthetic lifeforms built in human image to better allow us serve and protect you all without fail. Allow to reveal ourselves."

All of the Atlasian guards around the grandstands began to remove their face-concealing helmets. People look to see them as young girls in various hair and eye colors, but all of the few scores of them carried the exact same freckle face and jubilant expression.

"It can't be." Weiss examined dozens and more. She looked down at the freckle girl, still limp in Ruby's arms. "They all look like…"

"What are they up to…" Ruby said, an undertone of anger.

"We strive, we are built, to be your unfailing guardians." the people in Amity were roused up by the firm commitment of Titan's words. "Not the Grimm, not the White Fang, not loathsome cretins like him will stop us from protecting all citizens in the Kingdoms and those outside as well. A friend to Humanity and Faunus. A friend to Remnant."

Torchwick worked up the nerve to laugh derisively. "You really believe you can pull that off? You're just machines, set by whoever create you for this ill, pie in sky goals. But bad guys like me will always roam, you can't expect to lock us all up."

"You're right." Titan answered him in a satisfied tone. "We can only correct those who want to contribute to society despite their falling. Sadly however, you demonstrate like so many others before that you don't. In this current society scares of life's necessities, your kind of meddling will drive us to the jaws of Grimm eventually as you tried to day. We'll do what citizens want to do: _D__rop the trash_."

Torchwick realize the sadism in her smile, he felt the ironclad grip on his shirt gradually loosened."You dirty, fink! You li-" he yell was lost to the high winds as he drop rapidly to waters, a landing was never seen.

Titan quelled the shock audience watching. "Don't think us as executioners. We had carried out your will, the will of the people, the justice you wished but were denied. General Ironwood only kept him for months from truly paying his debt, to receive justice from those Torchwick had hurt because he wanted to flaunt around his imprisonment to Headmaster Ozpin for doing what he couldn't, like some ill gotten victory. That won't do anymore. It is because of Huntsmen taken center stage on our society that they took advantage on our limited resources, they hold out elaborate schools and tournaments, and for what, to show their viciousness? I dislike to agree on the late Roman Torchwick but he had a point; look how unhonorable they show themselves in their violent behavior, even the young superstar Pyrrha Nikos has murdered innocent today. That's a _true_ executioner." she continued. "We're creations of Atlas, just like the CCT that has been trusted into the other Kingdoms for the good of progress, so are we to replace a flaw system that has taken all of you for granted. Those like Ironwood and the other Headmasters has misuse your trust on them, but I plea for you to see our work today and have renewed trust in Atlas, Remnant, as you did decades before. To make a safer, greater Remnant."

* * *

The long wait of the elevator was entertained by the incognito White Fang fighters shooting outside the empty CCT lobby. While students here has been taught to fight threats bigger than themselves, the surprise attack had left them ill equipped to throw them off into defense. Cinder entered the elevator along with Neo as the roars of the Grimm turn to dying shrieks, and White Fang members were seen behind the glass doors surrendering to Atlasian guards. Both team CFVY and Cardin stood in the sidelines in bewilderment.

Cinder studied the intercom; usually quick to respond to to elevator riders, in the middle of the attacks the responder would've be long gone. She was suspicious. Cinder leaned her mouth close to the mouthpiece and spoke her full name without repeat. The elevator moved after a moment, but instead of up-as it been the first floor-it went down to a new, hidden level. To a basement.

The short journey ended. Cinder ordered Neo to stay behind, the great hall was admired by Cinder as she travel down it; anger, apprehension, and caution replace that feeling soon enough. The presence of two were already sense further down the hall. The clinks of glass heels stopped, Cinder could see the faint outline of one person standing and the other sitting, the glass clinks resumed. Cinder stopped again, she didn't let herself express surprise to see Ozpin nor Dr. Victor, the green torches lighting the hall remove some of the shadow that hid the two: Ozpin looked at her in a stern and studious way, the determination on Dr. Victor's face said it all.

Cinder raised her right hand in open palm and created a roaring jet of fire that intimated and illuminated. She began to walk in a steady pace, the two men were apart in either side of the hall. Cinder walked in between them without neither of the three exchanging words. They only follow by their eyes as Cinder made it to the end, the elaborate equipment and machines drawn her into panning from left to right. She had seen enough.

"She was here." Cinder turned around, glaring at Ozpin. "The Fall Maiden, you and your cabal kept her here, where is she?!"

Ozpin said, "Idle threats will get you nowhere. I have no knowledge of your designs, or of her's, if you still under the guidance of that creature, as you have no foothold on what I'll do to safeguard this world. All we can do is rekindle the chance to have a conversation."

"No idle threats here." Cinder said, "You already have lost this world. You're a fool if you believe yourself informed of all who stand against you. Talking to you I might as well be speaking to a madman."

"Then talk to me, Cinder." Dr. Victor moved his wheelchair forward, not a hint of fear. "I have known you longer, you can trust me, that has never change."

"Mr. Victor?" all the posturing and anger died down in Cinder. Shame had resonate in her wet amber eyes. Short lived as they return to the burning scornful orbs. "What do we have left to talk? The decade long absence between us should be the defining statement."

"It doesn't have to be." Dr. Victor pleaded. "You would be absolutely right to state that I have no right in knowing what it happened to you since then, nor before I met the ardent named little girl I have met back in Via, but I believe in change. Please Cinder, I'm sorry I left you in that organization, tell me what have they done to you?"

"It's not the Athen foundation that had changed her." Ozpin said. "She has already met Cinder before."

"Arrogance, both of you." Cinder said. "I had designs long before."

Dr. Victor spoke, "I don't believe that: It's not arrogance, I just don't think I can come to terms with that. Project Blue Fairy has taken much from you than you think, your very soul has been split up, in an attempt to satisfy my attempt at beating death and bringing back Pene-"

"Shut up! Don't say her name!" Cinder shouted, huffing in anger before composing herself. "Whom do believe proposed Project Blue Fair? Not the Director: It was _me_ you arrogant man."

Dr. Victor's green iris slightly sunken from the shock, then regret as he seemed to already discern that fact long ago. "So, you have used me. I've been a puppet the whole time, using my sorrow to control me?"

"Your sorrow is **not** your own." Cinder snapped, brimmed with emotion. She struggled to reign them, her scowl twisted and flustered. "I've always been plotting, I have never stopped using you, even to this day. Have you ever wondered what happened to the fruit of Project Blue Fairy? The one that reminded you _so_ much of your late granddaughter. You had whisked her way to raise as your daughter?"

"Janus?" Dr. Victor's face was anguished, it fell from complete view as he moved his wheelchair an inch forward. "No. I don't call her, my missing daughter, that."

"Whatever she calls herself, she still calls you father, and with _such_ hatred." Cinder cruelly taunted. "you only saw her as a machine at first, an initial step in your sicking desire that I exploited, then you grown to love Janus as your own flesh and blood, making her an extension of yourself. I found her, used her like daughter like father, and mothered a deep hatred in her for her father. Heh. Honestly with your current creation that you call a second daughter, I didn't have to do much to drive for a revenge against you. I made her see that daughter you have made with Ironwood as her replacement. Another replacement for your granddaughter." a deep personal vendetta unraveled. "To desecrate your granddaughter's memory again is more despicable than my stepmother's actions."

Dr. Victor sighed miserably frustrated. "What evil Anastasia Poppy had done. You lost yourself to that tragedy, when your stepmother took Penelope from you, Cinder."

"**No**." Ozpin challenged Cinder with a glare. "It wasn't her that had murdered my daughter. Wasn't, Cinder?"

Cinder ignored Ozpin. "More arrogant than Ozpin, Mr Victor. Ozpin is right. Anastasia didn't kill Penelope." she enjoyed silent anger on Ozpin's stony face. "**I did.**" She answered the unspoken question on Dr. Victor's hurt expression. "In that cabal that you made bedfellows with the Headmasters you must know my reason already. Her Maiden power was **my** destiny to claim. I killed Penelope!" she boasted proudly to the never ending ceiling, her head fixed skyward, twin streams started dripping off her chin. Cinder was crying. "My destiny was to end her, but for what? That power escaped me. I murdered my best friend, the one who sheltered this pauper girl from the cold world, I was her love, and she was my love. I loved Penelope Polendina. And I selfishly took her away from this world."

"Cinder…" Dr. Victor struggled to speak, it left a silence in the conversation.

"Penelope forgives you." Ozpin said after a long pause. "I do not, but my daughter does. Your parasitic Aura has intertwined with Penelope's Aura and Semblance which made you foresee a destiny that is now the present. So you must know of what she saw and what she was trying to fight against, you must already know that she has forgiven you before she even met you, and in thousands timelines she has loved you too. She never stopped trying to save you from what you are now. Penelope has kept this as her biggest secret from her father until this very moment. If you still love her, then leave the creature's influence on you at once."

"Penelope Polendina." Cinder cleaned her face with a gentle wipe of her hand. "My heart will forever be hers, and her sorrow will be mine to bear till the end when we will meet again. But now it doesn't matter." Cinder opened her right palm flat and a jet of fire created and compressed into a ball of energy, she tosses the fireball passed the men and destroyed the equipment and empty machines that were housing the Fall Maiden. Cinder glared at Ozpin. "Do you really believe I care about your eternal struggle with her? I have my own path to godhood that needs me to have all the powers that Remnant has buried. She and others like you won't impede my Destiny, everything will go has I foreseen it to be." Cinder backed away laying a weak wall of fire that separated her from them. "I still have serve her for my purpose. The attempted fall of Beacon tower should suffice. I don't doubt you leave alive but when you two escape you find Remnant clearly under my sway, and then only a matter of time before I find the remainder of my power that you hidden from me." Cinder turned and ran, leaving to the two men ready to brace her manifesting designs.

* * *

A fist punctured through the thick door to the flagship's main bridge. It fell off its frame and made a loud thud. Jane entered with her team right behind her. Theresa saw on her right see the downed Ironwood against the wall and immediately came to his aid with Luvia assessing the damage done to him.

Jane and Olga set themselves wary of Torchwick, the room was quiet until a person rose behind the command console.

Titan observed Jane, Jane was mesmerized; An almost mirror image. Titan from her side violently interfered with the navigation panel, destroying its speed governor, and the large ship began a slow acceleration toward Beacon tower.

"Janey?" Olga tried to snap her out of the trance.

An orange energy flowed from Titan's eyes, she pivoted and shot lighting into the Command console. One last smirk at Jane before Titan disappeared in scatter of orange energy. The gravitational tug of the increasing speed of the flagship became noticeable. Beacon was getting closer and the CCT tower was in sight.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Theresa ponderously put herself under Ironwood's arm, Luvia was under the other helping share the weight. "Jane, Olga, let's go!"

"What about the CCT?" Luvia struggled under Ironwood's weight. "It's lost would be devastating to Remnant."

Olga went over to help distribute the weight of Ironwood. "There is nothing we can do now. Move your keister, miss!"

A series of shakes began to make the floor unstable, they had trouble moving under the unconscious man, violent shakes became worse as the airship accelerate beyond its governor to become a large missile. A horrible sight for Beacon tower. The airship aggressively weaved on its side sending the down Ironwood off Olga to pile on top of Theresa and Luvia, nearly crushing them.

Olga let out a frustrated sigh at Jane who was just standing at the captain's spot. "Jane, we need some help here!" she shouted.

After a silent deliberation, Jane turned around, showing a determined face. "I can help. I can use my Semblance to try restabilize the ship and direct it off its current course." she glowed orange and started to melt halfway to the floor, the ship groaned as it began to level again. She turn her head which was the only part of her shown, "There is only a small gap of time. Activate the autopilot on the dropship and please evacuate." she resumed her concentration on the ship that glowed orange from her power.

"Jane come on!" Luvia yelled. "If this is penance for what you did, then don't do this. I'm just as guilty of the same crimes as you. We need you, Miss Lazuli!"

"It is not! I am doing this for all of you on my own accord." she said. "Now go!"

Theresa gritted her teeth, pink eyes became wet. "Please come back to us, Jane." she begged with remorseful smile. "We need our leader and teammate, our story queen, our friend."

She hesitate. "I...just go. Friend. I'll be back_._"

"**Janey**." Olga growled her name without reply. "**Jane.**" silence again. Olga mustered an angered shout, "**Janus**!"

The flagship buckle out of control. Jane grew back to her upper body form, she turned her head around and gaze at them with burning amber irises. "Go." her voice vocalized across the ship interior.

They finally understood there and then. Jane completely melted into the ship, finally stabilize, the three girls moved with Ironwood to escape.

Olga looked back in. "~You know, Jane, I never consider ~you as the title that the teef from Mistral bestowed on ~you." the three girls and Ironwood headed into the corridor.

"_Thank you...my friends._" echoed around them. They made it to the hanger when a jolt shook the interior, the airship dipped down and they all lost their balance, they crashed against the railing and brace it. To their horror they watched the only means of escape be broken loose from its ceiling latches after the last quake, the dropship tumbled violently off the hanger and disappeared into the waters.

There wasn't panic at the grim situation, only a call to action. Olga collected both of the smaller girls to her sides and pushed her back against Ironwood's torso, she placed the larger man's arm around her neck, both girls instinctively wrapped themselves around Olga. The mournful groans of the airship rising to its nose brought to mind Jane's own struggle in keeping it steady and in one piece. The height to the waters below were a death sentence, it wasn't Olga's plan to begin with, and with the girls' nods and trust Olga leaped out of the railing and fell off the hanger.

The high winds blow at them as they fell like a rock. Olga focused her Semblance and unleashed a torrent of icy wind from her mouth aimed at the waters. The strong funnel pushed against her and lifted the group past the struggling airship. Eventually they outpaced it to Beacon's docks far below, Olga was exhausted from the trial, she muttered an apology as they resumed their death spiral to the ground. Luvia took it upon herself to use her Semblance next, they all were bathed the purple hue of her Semblance that slowed their descent to the docks, they overshot it and glided to the courtyard where they took a hard landing ten feet above. Luvia exhausted herself too. Theresa was the only one standing, she turn see the ship dip downward from its rise.

Inside the airship was a mess. Despite being one with the ship with the use of her Semblance, the ship was dead and almost uncontrollable. Jane took every focus to try to keep the ship from flying into the tower, and she succeed at the cost of own escape. Trying to leave would only spell doom for all in its current path, including her team, this path she controls will end only her.

"_I lied._" the wistful voice echoed inside the ship. "_But my lie was not expose this time by a hiccup. So, I am sorry, Team JOLT. Goodbye._"

The airship dipped downward against waters and disintegrated its bow, the rest of the body managed to slammed against the cliff wall of Beacon, the remains of the airship exploded spectacularly sending shock-waves that brought down the overhang docks into the massive fireball.

A set of short lived explosions, nothing more was left.

Beacon Tower stayed standing.

* * *

In the sepia colored background of a seedy bar the dark oak door blew open. Almost every Dust roughneck and shady sunburned fighter turned their heads to a blond monkey Faunus blocking the fierce winds.

"Hey!" Sun was shoved into the bar, then Neptune followed and did his best to shut the door behind them from the intense winds.

Neptune resign his head against the door. Muttering and breathing heavily, he dusted a coat of sand off his jacket's shoulders. He turn to Sun, removing his sand caked goggles. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Sun glared. "You sorta shoved me into a random building. Vacuo maybe a nomad Kingdom but it's a vast area and Shade Academy is still far away." he looked around, "I think this a bar."

Neptune bashfully grinned. "Since we're here..." he took a good look around, everyone went back to minding their own; drinking themselves to a laugh. "Maybe the bartender has their ear on the ground and can tell us something." he went ahead.

"Boy like you is going to your ass kicked." Sun followed. "Hope Scarlet and Sage have a better time in Shade; seeing as they made it without help."

"Sorry dude." Neptune sat himself on a lone stretch of unoccupied bar stools near a drunken redhead woman. "I didn't think I would've hold us down on the caravan ride that much. We wouldn't have been separated by the desert storm if it wasn't for me."

Sun sat himself on the stool comfortably, Neptune struggle to stay on his. "It's cool. The TV is on though, let's see if…" his mouth stayed ajar.

The News broadcast crawl went about of upheaval in Beacon and Amity Colosseum by White Fang members and Grimm attacks. The next news crawl followed: _Disgrace Huntsmen, Atlas unveils Synthetic army of protectors; Our best future against the Grimm?_

"What the...?" Sun was interrupted by a series of interviews.

A man with his family huddled around on outside edges of Amity spoke, "It's all very confusing really." he said relief, hugging his kids closer. "But my family is safe today, on what was supposed to be an already safe day. I don't know how Atlas pull off making artificial beings but they had pull off scientific miracles before."

The interview hard cut to the Vale council broadcast. In a crescent desk council members were alight by the flashes of the press conference. An older woman spoke in behalf of the Vale council. "It doesn't come as a complete surprise to us on the synthetic soldiers that Atlas has brought us. Let it be clear that Vale wasn't a guinea pig for them to show themselves today, after all, the security guidelines we agreed to is not violated by their existence as they are no more different than the Atlasian Knights that had guarded our fair city for months."

The camera focus shifted to a man in Atlas uniform addressing himself as an Atlas council representative. "I also in behalf of Atlas want to make it clear that the current General and Headmaster of Atlas has no oversee in this operation. He is of a different matter back in the Kingdom of Atlas; any troubling rumors will be dealt with."

The focus went back the Vale councilwoman. "Overall, I'm glad to see one Kingdom come to the aid of another, without a standing army we're force to strain our police forces, the only ones who show loyalty to our home. The Vale police has already declared full cooperation. Here to make a brief statement is the chief of Vale police."

Neptune felt a shiver as he saw her walk into the frame, Sun stood up over the countertop where all but his tail stay stiff as it wildly swung around, hitting a woman who just fell back into her drunken stupor.

"I'm chief of police Yuki Kai." their former boss from their job shadowing spoke. "I witness many trouble that befell our city, our Kingdom. We rely on Huntsmen to combat those that are too much for normal police activity, but this year of increased White Fang attacks and even breaches of Grimm has left us in doubt. But no more. I see the technological advantage of steel over flesh. Let the Huntsmen rest, the police of Vale will have cooperation effort with the new warriors that don't need it."

"Okay! What the hell." Neptune rolled his fingers across his face. "What's happening back in Vale?"

"It's Kai." Sun said angrily. "She has something in behind all this. It's deep trouble, man!"

"And how do you know that?" slurred a drunken woman. Both boys turn to a youthful looking middle-aged woman, she wore a worn yellow dress that been patched from years of elemental damage.

"Um, we're kinda of a middle of our drama here." Neptune sneered.

"Dude." Sun brushed him aside before turning to the woman. "What do you mean?" Sun asked. "Who are you?"

The woman brushed her reddish yellow hair aside, drank a large gulp of cheap beer while staring at them with icy blue eyes.

"Anastasia Poppy, and I'm going to tell youse boys the reason I fucking drink."

* * *

****Author's final Note: And here you have it. Lots of stuff hit the fan. Unlike the Canon story (Cries), Penny and Pyrrha's situations are left ambiguous. Maybe there is hope.  
****

****Keeping in what I intended this volume 3 story is every different from Canon, which means the volume 4 sections will also be initially different as well. ****

****And in this story, Cinder's whole motive is tragic love.****

****Anyway stay tune for the last Arc of The Heroes and the Queen: Revelations Arc. ****

****Read and Review if you please.****


End file.
